Breathe Into Me
by magiciansecrets
Summary: everything changes for itachi when hes brought back to the village and saved from dying; hinata just wants to be happy again; life can never be perfect but they can always try right? we'll see. ItaHina and Kakahina, OOC btw!
1. Chapter 1:

* I apologize now if this is short. I haven't written a fanfiction in so long and I really wanted to get back into the swing of things because I enjoy reading them so much. Now if anything is off in this it's because it is. I'm changing a couple of things, because that's the point to these, right? BUT I hope y'all like it and reviews would be nice, mostly ItaHina and a slight KakaHina, both pairings are great. Anyways, enjoy.. hopefully*

"Don't go, he's only going to hurt you more" my dear friend pleaded as he grabbed my wrist, I pulled my arm back and held the spot where he just touched.

"I need to do this, I just need him to know. I've been holding these feelings back for f-far to long" I tried so hard not to stutter but it happened anyways. My friend sighed and just looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Please be careful then, I don't want to lose another person" Kakashi spoke softly.

"I'll be okay, he'll never purposely hurt m-me" I said with a smile, hoping I was right. He moved out of my way and I dashed out of the village gates to last place I knew he was spotted.

The last conversation we had was a bit rocky considering he's a missing nin and I'm part of the Anbu and it's my job to seize him but I just couldn't.

I had him knock me out so he could flee, Tsunade knew I did it on purpose and I got scorned for that, I'm still paying for it. If I messed up badly again, my anbu title would be stripped and that's not what I want. I worked so hard to get to where I am today and I'll be damned if I make another mistake.

Thank _kami_ Kakashi had my back on this one, he's covering for me if anyone should ask where I went. I would be gone almost the entire day and hopefully coming back unscaved.

We both knew who he was before he left but not so sure of how he would be now. It was worth a shot, just to have our friend back.

Jumping tree to tree as fast as I could, my heart started beating rapidly the closer I got to my destination. After two long years, I was finally going to see him. I smiled a little bit, I could literally die today but as long as I saw him, it would be alright.

Getting disowned by your family has its perks I suppose, I was able to form bonds I would of never imagined if I stayed in the Hyuga home and followed the path that was paved for me since I was born.

_Ting, ting, ting_

I stopped moving to see three kunai were lodged into the tree branch I had just jumped away from. I crouched into the corner of the tree limbs I was in, looking for the enemy. I didn't see anything so I activated my byakugan to look around, still nothing. I sighed very quietly, nothing is ever easy-

My thoughts were interrupted as something took hold of my leg, propelling me towards the ground at an incredible speed. I quickly grabbed a kunai out of my pouch that had a line attached to it and pinned it up the nearest tree and pulled, hoping it slow down the impact of me hitting the ground. I pulled as hard as I could to launched myself upwards. I still landed on the ground, making a dust cloud when I hit the dirt.

With my adrenaline going, I could only feel a slight sting in my legs. My kekkei genkai still activated, I could see the chakra of a man in front of me, hiding behind some trees not to far ahead. I saw more chakra on his back, was that a weapon? A sword of some sort?

"Well, looks like today will be fun after all" he spoke, joy coming from his voice. I shivered in fear not knowing what he had meant. I could see him walking forward so I shut my byakugan off to see what he really looked like.

Tall, blue and shark like. I narrowed my eyes, Kisame Hoshigaki, monster of the hidden mist. I slightly smiled, his partner. _He_ couldn't be to far away now.

"I've come seeking your partner" I spoke with confidence, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was terrified. I had heard stories of him since I was a child, I knew what he was capable of.

"Well it's tough to be you then, he's not around at the moment. Nor would I think you'd want to meet him. He's more brutal than I" he spoke with a slight smile, showing his pointed teeth.

"I'm not scared of you" I spat back, getting into a stance to fight. I held another kunai in front of me.

"You should be" with that said, he charged forward at me, giant sword in hand. I waited for him to come to me, defensive tactics until I knew how we would fight. '_Never let your enemy see your moves first'_ I could hear Kakashi's voice ringing in my head. Him and I might be comrades but I knew he would always be a better fighter than I.

Kisame came full swing down towards me, I put my weapons in front of me and I was pushed back a little bit. Damn my low body weight, it was only helpful with speed.

He smiled knowing he was stronger than me, I focused on putting some of my chakra into my hands and weapons, pushing him back now. He leaped backwards and I sent my chakra covered kunai straight at him. One cut clean across his right bicep, cutting open his Akatsuki robe, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"You're gonna pay for that" he said with venom in his voice.

"Enough!" a male voice boomed from behind Kisame, causing the both of to stop and look. My heart stopped for a minute, I knew that voice. I slowly focused my vision behind Kisame's large frame to see swirling red eyes, peering into my soul.

"She made me bleed, she's gonna pay" Kisame spoke and turned back towards me.

"She is a friend of mine, do not harm her" he spoke, moving slowly towards the both of us.

"You're lucky brat, next time you won't be" Kisame said jumping away from my sight into the tree lines. Leaving him and I there to look at each other.

"I've come to bring you back to the village, to clear your n-name" I stuttered, my emotions were running wild.

"Hinata, I cannot return. No matter how much you were told" he said softly. My anger was going to start getting the better of me.

"_We_ miss you, everyone knows why you did what you did and no one is to judge you" I said a little harshly, my fist curling into a ball. I took a couple of steps towards him, he didn't move and remained quiet.

"It's been two years, I need you. Do you not realize the amount of pain I've dealt with?" I took a few more steps towards him, now only five feet apart. He still didn't say anything and I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"No matter what you feel, I cannot go back" he spoke softly again, stepping one step closer. The gap between us becoming smaller. Angry hot tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Who even are you? The man I knew b-before he left was more caring and not so shut o-out" my sadness was starting to overcome my anger and I poked him in the chest while I spoke.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I nearly tripped.

"Hinata, if you don't turn back now and go home, I'll be forced to knock you out and you won't remember seeing me"

"Itachi, please.." I said barely above a whisper, trying to keep my tears to myself while I looked him in the eyes. I could see a quick flash of pain when I said his name.

"I'm warning you" he said with more power in his voice, he let go of my wrist.

"I'm not leaving without you. I risked a lot coming here today to find you" I spoke.

"I didn't asked to be chased, I never wanted to be" he said bluntly, still no emotion in his eyes.

"I understand what you went through before you left the village, I would be the same way. I'm just here to let you know it's okay to return. You won't be exiled. Kakashi and I wouldn't let that happen" I said with a fierce voice so he knew I wasn't joking. I could see a tinge of jealousy spark in his eyes when I said Kakashi's name.

"You will never understand, a lot has changed and you need to leave" he took a step back, trying to shut me out again.

"I'm not leaving without you" I said stubbornly as I poked his chest again. He slapped my hand away this time.

"Always been stubborn" he muttered under his breath but I caught when he said. I smiled a little bit, for a second he was his old self.

"Please.. for me.. come back. I can show you it won't be terrible" I asked meekly. His facial expression softened ever so slightly.

"No" he said and the anger in his face came back. The hurt I felt was real, I needed him and he wasn't understanding or leading me to believe he wasn't. He was intelligent there's no way he didn't figure it out before he left.

"I need you" I said with pleading eyes.

"You have Kakashi and your friends, you have enough" he said slightly rude. I let it slide as I filled the gap between us again. I grabbed both of his hands in mine, I was completely in shock with myself. I've always been shy and reserved, but not with him.

He looked taken back at my actions.

"You were once my everything and nothing has felt the same since you left. I can't fill this void you left.." I said barely above a whisper, hoping what I was saying would work. I couldn't read his expression, and my heart started racing from the silence.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chpt 2:

*I hope everyone likes it so far, if anyone is reading, lol. So Im gonna be doing a couple point of views, but you'll know who is who. Everyone's a liiiiittle OOC but that's okay because sometimes it makes the story interesting. Also sorry if anything looks out of place, I posted from my phone and made it look weird... well anyways, hope you enjoy*

Kakashis POV:

I sighed, I shouldn't of let her go. She's going to break her heart furthur. Itachi did what he had to do and he needed to leave, she doesn't understand that sometimes. I will always miss my friend but he's a missing nin now who's in the bingo book. I lifted my head slightly and continued walking around the village, maybe getting something to eat would distract me a little bit.

"Hey, Kakashi!" I heard a male voice shout from behind me, I knew that voice, shit. I stopped walking to turn towards none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Yo" I said, giving him a slight wave.

"Have you seen Hinata-sama?" he asked curiously.

"Nope" I spoke bluntly hoping that would be enough.

"You guys had a meeting early this morning, you sure you haven't seen her?" he asked suspiciously, nope that wasn't enough. Who was I fooling? This is Hinata's family, she is the same exact way.

"Don't know what you're talking about?" I raised an eyebrow and started backing away from him. Oh because that's not suspicious, I mentally slapped myself.

"Where is my cousin, Kakashi?" he asked with a serious tone now. I gulped down the lump in my throat. I hope what I tell him will stay with him and only him.

"Let's go for a walk" I said, turning my back towards him. I could hear him walk a little quickly so he was next to me. He patiently waited for me to open my mouth, I wonder how long that would last for. I continued to walk without saying anything.

He abruptly coughed, ahh, my que to speak. I looked around to make sure there weren't ears listening.

"She went to find Itachi.." I whispered, looking for at him. He had an array of emotions written on his face.

"You let her leave?" he whisper shouted back.

"You have met her, right? I didn't let her do anything. She left on her own. I'm just covering for her incase someone comes looking for her who's important" I said casually.

"She's gonna break down every wall she's put up since he left and hey wait a minute, I'm not important?!" he shouted towards the end, I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"I didn't mean it like that but I'm covering in case Tsunade comes around. I'll be damned if she gets demoted from Anbu" I spoke seriously. Neji stayed quiet and nodded his head in agreement with me.

"I guess I'll wait with you for her return, she might need some emotional support upon returning" he spoke lightly, rubbing the back of his.

Itachis POV:

"You were once my everything and nothing has felt the same since you left. I can't fill this void you left.." she said barely above a whisper. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't think again in my life I would see this girl, not unless faced with war and we were on the battlefield. She was holding my hands and I wanted to keep holding hers but I knew if I went back "home" with her, life would change completely and I wasn't ready to shift again. I just got used to hiding, hunting and being hunted.

Not that anyone scared me but I couldn't just go back with a safety net nor did I think leader would approve of me leaving. I gathered all the strength I had and removed our hands from each other.

"I will say this once more, you need to leave, Hinata" I spoke with no emotion at all this time. Everything about this girl made me want to go back home and start a new, it pained me that I couldn't.

"I will say this once more too, come home with me" she said softly, determination flared in her eyes. My heart broke a little more each time I looked her in the eyes. I couldn't bare it anymore. I let my eyes do the dirty work at this point, I trapped her under a genjutsu and looked around for Kisame.

"Kisame" I said coldly and he appeared next to me.

"You need me help, don't you?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"We're not far from her home, please help me by carrying her there with me" I spoke truthfully, he knew I was sick. He didn't say anything just picked up Hinata in his arms, and we took off towards the village. Risky but she needed to get home safely. I could see the gates of Konoha. I pointed towards a specific tree and he sat her up against it, he backed off while I approached her.

"Be ready to vanish" I said to Kisame and he nodded his head. I kneeled down next to Hinata, I caressed her cheek. You're my everything too. I retracted my hand and decided to leave her with my necklace, she'll awaken knowing I still care at least. I put it in her vest pocket and backed away.

"Release" I spoke, breaking her from the genjutsu and then vanishing from the gates of my old home.

Hinatas POV:

I woke up feeling fuzzy, I held my head for a second. I remember this feeling. genjutsu.

"Itachi!" I shouted, looking at my surroundings. I was up against a tree right outside the Konoha gates. I took a deep breath in knowing I failed upon bringing him back, I felt my heart shatter. I could feel the tears building up as I stood up. I leaned against the tree while I stood.

"Stupid!" I shouted, punching the tree in front of me, chakra illuminating my hand. I blasted a hole in the tree and angrily wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from my face. I looked up at the sky, the sun must of just set because it was still nice out.

Might as well go back in to let Kakashi know I failed at bringing him back. I kept my head low while I walked. Why can't he just come back? Why can't anything ever be easy for me? I'll never understand.

"Hinata-sama!" I heard my cousins voice shout from ahead of me. I looked up at him, not moving and just started crying. He grabbed me into a hug and started walking me into the village.

"I'm just gonna take you home" he said softly, he knew.

Two weeks had gone by and I was placed on border patrol, Kakashi, Guy and their teams had gone off to the sand village for back up. The Kazekage, Gaara, had been forcefully taken from the Sand Village by the Akatsuki. That's the last thing I had heard and hopefully everyone was okay. I sighed a little bit as I climbed the tallest tree and sat the top of it.

I shoved my hands into my vest and got cut a little bit by something. I pulled out the object and looked at it. Itachis necklace, he does still care. I clutched the necklace with my hands, holding it to my chest, a tear rolling down my face. I put the necklace on, putting it underneath my shirt. Please just come back to me.

Itachis POV.

"You must deal with them" Pein-sama spoke to me, talking about distracting the leaf village ninjas so we could extract the tailed beast from the sand jinchuriki. I sighed, knowing full well I was going to see Kakashi.

I nodded my head and took off, Kisame went in the other direction to deal with the other unti Konoha had sent out. I waited in the woods, patiently for their arrival.

I needed to get Kakashi away from his unit, no matter how many their were. I heard movement from the left of me, I looked over. I could see Kakashi, a blond headed ninja, a pink haired kunoichi and an elder woman. They were running for the cave base we were using to extract the tailed beast from the sand jinchuriki. I stepped out of the woods, making them all come to a complete stop.

"It's been awhile Kakashi" I said smugly, burying my face into the neck of my Akatsuki coat so the bottom half of my face was hidden.

"You have no idea what you did" he spoke with rage, getting ready to charge at me. I raised my hand, showing my ringed finger. If I could just get all all to look at my hand, they would all go under my genjutsu. I caught them all, beside Kakashi.

"No one look him in the eyes!" he shouted to his unit, he looked around to see them all on the ground, cast away in their own nightmares.

"Damn it" kakashi whispered quickly.

"I'd rather not hurt you. We might be friends but I won't hesitate to finish the job I was assigned" I spoke with no remorse.

"You couldn't, even if you tried" he gritted, throwing his kunai straight toward my forehead, I moved to the side slightly and it flew right by me.

"How's Hinata?" I asked, knowing this would get under his skin. I needed him to attack me and I could knock him out, I wasn't tasked with killing them, just being a distraction.

"You broke her, again" he spat, running for me. My heart broke a little knowing I caused her mass pain again. I dodged Kakashis kick just in time and jumped backwards. The body in front of me suddenly poofed, shadow clone.

The ground underneath me suddenly shook, a hand emerging from beneath me. He just managed to skim the bottom of my sandal. I kicked and jumped backwards again.

"She needed you and you just gave up, moving on like she didn't matter" he said, his left arm starting crackling with lightning. His chidori looked even more deadly now.

"You of all people should know what could really happened if I returned, the chance of me being exiled is far greater than me conserving peace. Do you really want another dead person to visit in the grace?" I asked curiously, I was pushing buttons at this point. I could see pain flash across his face from all this loss he has experienced in his life. He charged fourth, chidori ready to rip threw my chest.

I wasn't falling for this trick again, I jumped up into the air and turning around.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" I spoked quickly, releasing the hand signs. I sent the ball towards the back of me, where the real Kakashi was. My jutsu burned everything in front of me. I could hear the crackling and birds behind me die down, letting me know his shadow clone had vanished.

"You've always impressed me, you're one of the only ones whose on my level" Kakashi spoked from a tree branch above me.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" I said again, sending it with more speed this time. No more talking, I wasn't sure how much more I could fight him in my condition. I slowed down briefly, landed opposite side of the tree line to look him in the eyes. He had shifted his headband upwards, revealing his sharingan. We stayed with our eyes locked, he was probably trying to figure out a weak spot so he could attack, He was always steps ahead with fighting.

"Have your senses dulled?" he whispered from behind me, I quickly turned to swing the kunai in my hand at him. I managed to cut his arm open. We both jumped backwards, he was right, my senses weren't as sharp as they used to be.

"Clone break explosion" I said out loud when I landed on the ground. Three of me walked toward where Kakashi was, giving me a second to breathe. Now was not the time for a coughing fit. I quickly took a pill out of my sleeve, swallowing it. I could hear my clones going off, one by one. Kakashi was just having fun now. I needed to get out soon.

"Losing momentum, Itachi?" Kakashi asked, appearing in a branch above me. I moved as fast as I could to the side. I didn't even both trying to fight him. He jumped off the branch and gracefully landed on the ground. I could trap him in a genjutsu and leave quickly but I wasn't sure I had enough energy to pull off the Tsukuyomi at the moment.

"Tell her I will see her soon, it might be the last time" I said as I vanished, leaving behind a whirlwind of crows.


	3. Chapter 3:

Chpt 3:

*Im gonna try a little harder to clarify peoples relationships as I progress with this story, I hope everyone likes it so far (: also just a reminder that a few things are going to change in this story and sorry not sorry if anyone is OOC, I think its more fun that way. Reviews are nice so I know to correct myself or if anyone would like to see anything! Anyways, enjoy!*

Kakashi POV:

What did he mean, the last time? I sat for a second to think of what he meant. I replayed our fight in my head, trying to figure it out. I knew he was a little slower than normal and was losing momentum quickly. I shook my head, I could figure this out later. I turned and rushed to my team, they needed to wake so he could find Gaara, we were losing precious time.

We had found Gaara, luck was not in our favor though. The boys body was unmoving, unbreathing, he was dead. I pushed down my feelings, for the most part. I could see the pain in Narutos eyes, what exactly was the Akatsuki planning on doing with the tailed beasts?

After chasing the blond haired Akatsuki named Deidara member down for Gaaras body, we had gotten in back. It was a fight to remember, Naruto had even transformed two of his tails from his tailed beast, losing all self control. He had even attacked me in the process of hunting down Deidara.

It was a good thing Yamato had given me a release seal for him or kami only knows what would of happened. My body was exhausted from using kamui though and I wasn't sure how much longer I can stay awake.

"Gaara, wake up!" Naruto shouted into his friends unmoving chest, snapping me out of my thoughts. I could feel the pain for him, he knew his friend was gone but still tried.

"Naruto, we need to head back to the sand village with the kazekage" I spoke abruptly. He said nothing but summoned a shadow clone, they both moved Gaaras body and we took off towards the meeting point with the rest of the units we had left Konoha with. I could hear Naruto sniffling the entire way back, what a strong kid, he was trying hard not to cry for his friend.

The journey to the meeting point was causing me to get weary, I could feel my vision going in and out. I didn't bother putting my headband back down, just kept my eye closed.

I could see our friends in the distance, everyone looked beat up but they were all still standing. I sighed in relief. As we drew closer though, I could see their faces from seeing Gaara's body limply hanging off of Naruto.

"Sakura, please help him" he said as his came to a soft hault. I wasn't so gracious, I landed kind of rocky and immediately sat down. Using my sharingan so much today has drained my energy tenfold.

I sat back and watched my student try what she could to bring Gaara back, she couldnt and Naruto started crying.

"Why is it always Gaara?!" he yelled with tears running down his face. I felt his pain, I knew what it was like when a close friend died. The next thing I saw though was Chiyo, the elder of the Sand Village start a jutsu on Gaara, my mouth gaped open slightly. No way, I didn't think that jutsu was used anymore. One's own life reincarnation, a life for a life. I didn't think she cared enough to use something like that on anyone.

I closed my eyes for a brief second, happy knowing everyone was returning in one piece, I sighed, home. Hinata, I wanted to get back to her soon.

Hinatas POV:

Leaving my apartment a little earlier than normal before my shift was a good idea. I hadn't walked in the nice morning air as the sun was rising in a while. It was refreshing, to say the least. It had been three entire weeks since the leaf sent backup to the sand village.

News had spread to the leaf village that they had managed to rescue Gaara but his tailed beast was no longer with him. I shivered, what was the akatsuki up too. Nothing good could possibly come from stealing the jinchurikis for their own personal benefit. I rest my hand on his necklace again, it felt warmer than normal today and I couldn't figure out why.

"Good morning Hinata-sama" Izumo spoke from his post at the front gate of the village. I smiled cheerfully and waved toward him. I continued walked out of the gates to head towards my usual post in the woods. Hopefully they would be returning today so I wouldn't have to continue doing border patrol. I didn't mind it all that much, just a little lonely with Kakashi or Neji to talk to.

Just as I was about to jump into the tree lines, a flash from the bushes caught my attention. I activated my byakugan, carefully looking to see if it was a trap. I could only see one body and they obviously wanted my attention. I looked behind me making sure no one else saw the light. I accepted the fact that only I saw it, I carefully walked towards the bush.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, moving a little closer.

"Don't scream" a voice said from behind me, hand over my mouth. I did what I was told and I was spun around slowly. I deactivated my visual prowess to see Itachi standing a foot in front of me.

"I need you to know I'm not sure how much longer I have on this earth" he spoke with a soft manner, holding my face within my hand.

"Why are you here then?" I asked with harshness in my voice. My heart sped up seeing him but I was still angry that he put me under his genjutsu.

"I needed to see you, I see you got my parting gift" he said, looking at his necklace around my neck. I clutched it with my left hand, is it warm because he was near?

"Kakashi and I had a fight, he spoke to me and said I broke you again. I needed to see you one last time before my illness takes over my body" he said, sounding pained.

"Your illness? You're sick?" I could feel my face twist, I had no idea.

"Very. It's terminal. I keep taking medicine and pushing myself to live. The only way I'm dying is by my brothers hand. Until then, I keep surviving" he said solemnly, not looking away from me. I activated my byakugan and looked at his chakra network, it was blocked in some areas and I knew I couldn't help him. He must be in immense pain.

"I bet Tsunade could help you live longer, I know she can" I said taking his hand again.

"Even if she could, I wouldn't accept the treatments. I've done terrible things, this is karmas way of dealing with me" he shrugged it off. My heart just kept breaking. I knew what I had to do and I had to act quickly so he couldn't leave again.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you die, I want to help you live as long as possible. I'm sorry Itachi" I said softly.

"Sorry for wha-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence. He let his guard down around me and I use it against him. I jabbed one of his pressure points, surrendering him unconscious. I watched his body fall to the flood, I could of caught him but it made me release some pent up anger for his trickery almost a month ago.

I kneeled down to him, I needed help lifting him towards Tsunade-sama. I looked around to make sure no one would see me, I dashed as quickly as I could to the village gates. I'll have Izumo help me, I knew he wouldn't say anything and he owed me a favor anyways. I skidded to a halt to see him looking bored in his post. He looked up cheerfully and saw my facial expression. I put my finger to my lips and waved him over so he knew to be quiet. He jumped forward and landed in front of me.

"What's the matter?" he eyeballed me.

"I need your help carrying someone in here without being seen and you'll understand why when you see" I spoke quickly and turned back towards Itachis body, Izumo right behind me. Good thing he wasn't too far outside the gates.

We slowly walked towards the bush, I could still see his Akatsuki coat, good he hasn't woken up yet.

"Are you serious?" Izumo asked with worry in his voice while looking at me.

"Yes, I need help. I'm not strong enough to lift him but I know you are, I'm just gonna hide his jacket, it's less likely someone will stop us if they don't see this. I carefully lifted his body to removed his jacket, he was so light. Maybe I could've just lifted him..

"This is my favor I owe you" Izumo grumbled as he picked Itachi up and we took off toward the hokage tower. We got there as fast as we could, jumping over buildings. I hope she doesn't get to mad that I abandoned my job as patrol today, her temper scared me.

We made it to the last floor of the hokage tower, luckily no one was in the hallway. Not that I think anyone would really remember what Itachi looked like unless they looked in the bingo book lately.

I listened against her door, it didn't sound like anyone was inside. I opened the door and she looked up at me, conspicuously. Izumo came around the corner, holding him, I shut the door behind us. I heard Shizune make a gasp and I turned around to face her.

"Before he wakes up, please help us" I pleaded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do but first, let's take him to the interrogation unit's hospital branch so he can't escape when he wakes up" she said bluntly and we all made our way that way.

Itachis POV:

I listened to my surrounds as I woke up, sounded like a hospital. Hinata. I mentally slapped myself for not keeping my guard up around her.

I could also feel a cloth over my eyes, I was in no condition to try to escape or use my eyes powers, they didn't have to go this far. Although, I understand, I was considered a threat before I even killed my family and abandoned my village. I also felt cold on my arms and realized my akatsuki cloak was missing, I wonder if she took it off of me.

"You know for a fact he is innocent, is was all Danzo's doing. He was obeying orders" I could hear Hinata yelling from the other side of a wall, I assumed. I wonder how she figured it out. Only a few select people knew what really happened that unfortunate night. I still had nightmares from it, I wish everything happened differently.

"He might of been doing the village a favor but he still committed a mass murder, Hinata" Tsunade bit back at her. I could hear the anger rising from her. If from what I gathered, Tsunade had monster strength and a temper to match. Horrifying, really.

"I'll give up anything to help him live longer" Hinata pleaded, my heart hurt for her. How far was she willing to go for me?

"You can't just bargain with me. I might be your friend but I am also the Hokage, I have to do what is right for the village" Tsunade spoke with more softness in her voice. I felt around the bed I was lying on, I was being held down by my wrists and legs, damn I really wanted this cloth off my face, it was becoming itchy and annoying.

"He was apart of this village once, he needs medical attention, I won't stand by and watch him die!" Hinata shouted again. I knew if I came back, nothing would be easy.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do for him. But you're going to have to make a decision if he is willing to stay" Tsunade said, I could hear one of them put their hand on the door leading into this room.

"Whatever it is, consider it done" Hinata said with hope in her voice.

"You'll find out soon enough" Tsunade said with a certain tone and I heard the door to my room open finally. Footsteps approached me.

"You can take his cloth off of my eyes, I won't do anything. I have no energy. I havent been able to take my pills in a few hours" I croaked out, my throat was dry. How long had I been out for?

"Where are the pills you're taking?" Tsunade asked me, full medical ninja voice submerged from inside of her.

"They should be in my cloak, I need them though" I whispered.

"I'll grab them and then I'll take your blind off" she said and I could hear her walk to the right of me, near my head somewhere. I could hear the bottle of pills shake and then warm hands lift my head to until the cloth and pull it off. I opened my eyes slowly, a very bright light was blinding my eyes, I squinted a little bit. I looked over towards Hinata, a small amount of anger flared threw me, I was not trying to be held hostage in this village and I knew I couldn't escape at the moment.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, her head looking towards the floor.

"I'm going to need anything you can tell me about your illness so I can try and help prolong it for you" Tsunade spoke, breaking my vision away from Hinata and I looked at her.

"Better get a notepad ready" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

A few hours had gone by, Tsunade ran some tests and got me some more medicine, I didn't question anything as I just took them. I really shouldn't just trust her like this but she is Hinatas friend and I know she wouldn't let anything bad happened to more so than it already was.

"Tsunade-sama" a female nurse spoke from the doorway, we all looked at her "the rescue teams from helping the kazekage have returned, you are needed in the hospital" she spoke softly and vanished out of sight again. Why had it taken them so long to return?

"I will be back when I am doing tending to them, Hinata you are to remain here. If I come back and you are not, your punishment will not be pretty" Tsunade spoke with slight rage in her voice. Hinata nodded and Tsunade left, leaving her and I alone in the room.

"When I said I wanted to see you again, I didn't mean laying in a hospital bed in the very last place I wanted to be" I said, breaking the silence. She started to walk towards me.

"No matter how much you push me away, I will always follow you. You weren't getting away from me easily this time" she said sweetly, putting her hand on top of mine. Tsunade had undone my restraints during all the treatments, I held her hand back. I miss all of this, it was a short period of time her and I spent together before everything changed and I left.

"Why do you care so much about me? I've done nothing but hurt you in the past few years" I said truthfully, if I were her, I would hate me.

"You've been one of most cherished people in my life since I can remember. You were there for me every step of the way when I was disowned from the Hyuga and when I was struggling to become a great ninja. You and Kakashi helped me threw so much" she said quietly, she stopped talking for a second to sit on my hospital bed. I pushed myself up with whatever energy I had so I could also sit up.

"You somehow knew whenever I needed someone, whenever I was on the verge of having a breakdown. Something about you had always drawn me towards you, the comfort you put out. I don't think you realize you're doing it half of the time" she spoke a little louder now, moving fingers on top of my hand.

She looked up at me, looking me in the eyes.

"You were my everything and when you left, you broke me. I know I should be mad at you but I just can't" she said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're being honest with me. Just know I never stopped thinking about you" I touched her face with my free hand. She touched my hand that was on her face, I could feel the warmth of her skin. It was making my chest grow warm.

"Please don't leave again" she opened her eyes to look at me, moving her face into my hand a little more.

"I don't exactly have a choice right this moment, do I?" I smiled slightly and neither of us said anything. She moved a little closer to me, filling the space between us. Our face were at least four inches apart from each other. My heart started to speed up. She closed the gap between us by crashing her lips down on mine. I could feel her pushing me back a little bit, the heat between us started to rise. I held her face with both of my hands at this point.

The sound of coughing broke us apart and we looked at who in the doorway, her cousin Neji didn't look very happy and I can probably guess it was from my return to the village.

"Hinata, why do you like to torture yourself?" he asked with concern toward his cousin, what was that supposed to mean?


	4. Chapter 4:

Chpt 4:

*So to help with the confusion of my story, Hinata's age has been altered, shes 16, Itachi is 18 and Kakashi is 25. Everyones age is the same except for the rookie 9, I wanted them to be at their best lol. also, the timeline of my story will slightly be along the lines of the actual show. I really just wanted to write freely and not be to restricted to the timeline from the show. I want to be more creative than accurate. Also, I know I said Kakashi and Hinata stuff, so this chapter is mainly flashbacks so you understand where their relationship stands.. I also hope my writing isn't too terrible. Feel free to message or review anytime!*

Kakashis POV: 1 year ago

I woke up more cheerful today than I had in awhile, I stretched, looking at the woman laying next to me. I smiled softly, I placed my hand on top of Hinatas head, she was so damn beautiful. I know it was selfish of me but I knew this wouldn't of happened if Itachi didn't leave the village, I wouldn't of had a chance in hell.

"Ohayo, Kakashi" a small voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"Good morning to you too" I said softly.

"Today is our day off, why are you awake?" she asked still half sleeping.

"Exactly, our day off. Why would I spend it sleeping?" I asked curiously, waiting for an answer.

"I suppose you're right, should we go get some breakfast?" she moved around a little more and then sat up to look at me with tired eyes.

"If you would like, I know you're tired though" I smiled slightly.

"I'll wake up once I take a shower and then we can leave" she said sweetly, getting out of bed. She was wearing only a t-shirt and it was driving me crazy. Before she could get far, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. I pulled her down on top of me, kissing her slowly with passion.

She pulled back her head slightly and I opened my eyes a little bit to catch her blushing.

"This is going to prolong our breakfast adventure" she said giggling as she leaned back down to continue kissing me. I muffled a mhm, as my hand started feeling her body. I slowly moved down the right side of her body, feeling every curve as I reached for her behind. I squeezed and pulled back a little, digging my fingernails in. I felt her push her body down closer to mine, deepening the kiss.

I moved my left hand to the bottom of her shirt, feeling the softness of her stomach skim my knuckles and I slowly moved up towards her chest. Anytime we were ever like this, I just loved feeling every part of her skin.

She continued to kiss me and then moved along my jawline, slightly biting my neck as she worked her lips down my skin, causing goosebumps. I could feel my area hardening, wanting more of her. I moved swiftly, flipping out positions so I was now on top of her, I looked her in the eyes.

She shifted underneath my weight to open her legs more, I took the moment I had to start sliding my hand down her thighs, toying with her. I knew this drove her crazy, I purposely took my time.

"P-please just take me" she whispered, biting her lip. I moved off of her to lay on my side so I could continue teasing her and kissing her. I moved my hand down her thigh just a little more, I felt her shake a little bit, I smirked. I moved my hand to the lining of her underwear that was on her hips, I moved then down, she got the idea and helped me slide them off her.

I slowly made my way toward the spot between her legs, I used one finger to play with her womanhood, making circles. I could feel her shifting, I knew she wanted more. I decided it was enough though, she teased me the other morning, payback is virtue. I stopped playing with her to move my hand back up her body, moving her shirt up with it to expose her chest. Between the air and playing with her, her nipples were extra hard. She moved under me to completely take her shirt off and lay back down where she was. I moved my hand back down to her private area, getting ready to penetrate her with my fingers while I licked her nipple, playing with her.

"Please, take me" she begged once more, arching her back a little bit. I continued to ignore her while I played with her.

While she continued to wiggle, I inserted two fingers inside of her, making her moan slightly. I moved them in and out of her slightly fast. The feeling her being wet was making me itch, I soon needed her also.

I felt her hand running down my chest, trying to rub me on top of pants to the best of her ability from where we were laying. That's all I needed was to feel her touch, I removed my fingers from her and stood up, taking her with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at me, I could tell by the look in her eyes, she wanted me.

"You wanted to shower, no?" I asked, my voice slightly husky. We moved aggressively towards the shower, kissing each other, grabbing and she even pinned me against the wall for a brief minute, my favorite. I liked it when she was rough. We made it into the bathroom, stumbling. I reached over to turn the shower on, my muscle memory coming in handy for times like these.

She started to take off my pajama pants while fondling me. I knew as soon as we started I wasn't going to last long. She backed off slowly as my pants fell to floor, she stepped backwards into the shower, I quickly followed. For a second, I just kept looking at her, slowly becoming soaked with the water, her hair falling all around her. Such beauty shouldn't be allowed.

She closed the space between us, her face an inch away from mine.

"Take me" she demanded and kissed me hard, I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned her around and bent her over quickly. I waited for her to position herself so she wouldn't slip in the process. I placed one hand on her hip and the other on my area, I teased her one last time. I kept brushing her entrance with the tip of my manhood before I entered her. The hotness and wet inside I was feeling, sent goosebumps all over my body, making me shake in my core for a second.

I lost all control and just pounded into her, I looked down at her backside while doing so, I leaned forward a little bit so I could play with her breasts some more. She had her hands over mine, also squeezing herself. Her moaning was becoming increasingly louder, making me go faster.

I could of sworn I blacked out for a second from pure ecstasy. I kept going until I was sure she had orgasmed. Her legs always twitched for a second after she was in bliss. I knew it was safe to release, I pulled out and let it go on the bathtub floor, letting the flowing water from the showerhead whisk it away.

She had stood up, turning to face me. A small smile across her face.

"What a great way to wake up" she winked, giving me a small kiss.

"Anytime" I said and then I heard a knock on my front door.

"I'll go get that so you can actually shower and then we'll go get breakfast" I said kissing her forehead. I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and headed towards my bedroom to grab my face mask.

I turned, making my way towards the door, hope whoever is on the side doesn't mind the sight of me basically naked. I opened the door and was greeted by Neji and tenten. Tenten looked at me quickly and blushed on accident, Neji kept his focus on me.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I grabbed the side of my towel a little tighter to make sure it wouldn't fall.

"She's..um, in the shower" I said cautiously, hoping I wasn't about to get punched in the face. Neji just sided and walked right on by me, Tenten awkwardly followed in.

"By all means, just come in" I said with my arm extended as I closed the front door.

"We came here because I know you guys have the day off and we wanted to spend some time with you both. It's been a while" Neji spoke but I couldn't tell what mood he was in.

"Of course, let me go get dressed. I'll make some tea and we can begin the day that way" I said smiling.

"Sounds great" Tenten squeaked out, I laughed slightly and vanished into my bedroom. I went threw my drawers of my dresser to pull out a tight fitting black shirt and my normal ninja pants. Should be good enough to hang out in for the day. I threw my clothes on and headed back to the kitchen. Neji had begun to prepare the tea, and tenten was already sitting. The shower was still running, hope she didn't take to much longer.

"So how long have you and Hinata been together?" Tenten broke the silence and I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. I wasn't expecting that.

"About eight months now" I said bluntly.

"Really? That's awesome, you guys seem happy together" tenten said cheerfully. I nodded in agreement. If only she knew, if only anyone knew. I still didn't want to admit it to myself but it's hard everyday. Not knowing if she's actually going to stay. I know she cares about me but I also know if Itachi ever came back into the picture, I would be left in the dust. I would do anything for her, I always have but I don't think she fully understands sometimes.

I take each day as a gift with her, my love for her runs so deeply. We also have a special connection, I took her innocents and for that I believe I'll always have a special place in her heart.

"Kakashi, I need you!" Hinata said loudly from the bathroom, breaking me from my thoughts. I moved sort of quickly, I opened the bathroom door and poked my head in.

"What's the matte-" I didn't end up finishing my sentence because I was caught off guard. She was sitting on the bathroom counter, holding her towel all sexy like, looking like it was ready to drop at any second. She was biting her lip and just kept looking at me. I walked in, closing the bathroom door behind me.

I kissed her with force, she wrapped her legs around me, damn this woman. I so badly wanted to go round two but we had company. Hell, two minutes was enough time for torcher without being rude. I put my hand on top of hers that was holding the towel and moved it back, I could feel the towel fall back on the counter. She kissed me back with passion, slightly moaning. I could feel myself getting hard. Damn it, I need to tell her we have no time right now.

"I want you take me right here, right now" she basically purred in my ear and I shivered. I kissed her and moved onto her jawline, following her neck downwards.

I moved my right hand between her legs and slowly put my fingers in her, I continued to kiss her neck, moving down her body, little by little. Her moans were getting a little louder and I had to place my hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound" I demanded in her ear, she shook her head in agreement. I moved my face back to her chest, giving her kisses on the tops of her breasts, moving down a little more, I sucked on her breasts a little bit before I started pushing her back on the counter some more. We had no time for sex but I had enough time to work some magic with my mouth. I hurried the pace up a little bit.

My fingers were still pushing in and out of her, moving faster gradually. I moved my mouth to her stomach and finally her thighs. I started licking and finally moved my face between her legs. I flicked her womanhood with my tongue while my fingers started moving as efficiently as they could. I could feel her squirming and I loved every second of it. I looked up to see her head completely tiled back, one hand over mouth. I used my other hand to play with chest, squeezing when I could. I kept looking at her, I could tell her was trying not to scream. I knew her spots pretty well.

"Ka..ka..shiii!" she screamed out and I dead stopped, I knew they heard her. I blushed slightly and stood up.

"Hinata, I should probably tell you something" I said, wrapping her towel back around her.

"Yes?" she questioned me.

"We have company in the house, that's why I told you to be quiet" I said, making a smirk. I wasn't going to feel embarrassed leaving this bathroom but I knew she would. Her face quickly turned the same shade as a tomato.

"Who's here?" she asked nervously.

"Neji and Tenten" my face staying straight as possible. She looked like she was going to faint. I wanted to laugh but I kept it to myself.

"Oh dear, I know they heard me. Excuse me" she pushed passed me, opening the bathroom door and beelining for my bedroom. I slowly made my way out, going right for the kitchen where our guests were seated. Tenten was a slight shade of pink and also trying not to laugh. Neji looked mortified.

"Sorry about that, I had to help her with something" I said, taking my seat and pouring some tea like nothing had just happened and no one heard anything.

Two months before Hinata seeks out Itachi:

Things were on edge with Hinata and I but tonight we were having dinner and talking about everything. I almost knew what the outcome was going to bed but I had to try anyways. I wasn't going to give up easily.

I was absent mindedly setting my kitchen table, dinner was ready and Hinata shouldn't be to much longer.

"Something smells good" a female voice spoke from the window in my living room. I damn near jumped, she scared the life out of me.

"I would hope so, it's your favorite" I said cheerfully. She moved into the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry for using the window, I was running and had a slight energy burst" she said, taking a seat.

"No need to apologize" I spoke nonchalantly, moving to bring the food to the table so we could. The atmosphere between the both of us felt weird and I hated it.

We ate in silence, neither of us wanting to start the conversation.

"Why are you with me?" she spoke up, here we go.

"Because I care about you, deeply. I always have" I said truthfully.

"I care for you too but we've both always known that if he were to return, I would follow my heart's true desire" her words slicing through my heart. I wish she didn't word it like that.

"You would just up and leave, just like that?" I wondered, a little bit of anger rose within my chest. The feelings she has for him are what I have for her.

"You know how I feel about him, you've always known. I loved him deeply, I still do" she spoke, the more she talked, the more emotions were stirring inside of me.

"The feelings you have towards him are what I feel for you. I know what he did and why he left, but I've been here the entire time. Doesn't that mean anything?" I growled, not meaning to sound as angry as I did. She looked like she was shocked, like she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Say anything, all feelings on the table" I spoke bluntly, I got up from my seat and grabbed the sake out of the top of the cupboard. I sat back down and poured myself a little bit.

"I don't have much to say, I just feel the need to apologize to you for wasting a year and a half of your life. I came here tonight to end things between us" she looked me in the eyes, tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked, drinking some more, trying not to let my emotions eat me alive.

"I know the general area of where he is, I'm trying to plan a way to go see him and bring him back" she spoke, letting a tear roll down her cheek, she reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of mine. I wanted to pull away but I just couldn't. I felt my heart falling in my chest, piece by piece.

"No matter what, I just want you to know I love you. I always will, you filled a place in my heart that had been empty for a long time" I said softly, I could feel the tears coming. I needed to hold them a bit longer so she couldn't see them.

"I think it is best if I leave" she spoke abruptly, getting up from the table. I also got up with her. She walked around the table, stopping in front of me. She touched my face gently and walked by me. I couldn't turn to watch her leave, I just fell to the floor and let the tears go wildly, I heard the window in the living room open and close and she was gone.

* sorry for another AN but this is just a little bit of their backstory, I'll obviously write more as time goes along and I hope this helped clarify a few things*


	5. Chapter 5:

Chpt 5:

*Oh my god, all those typos made me cringe. I didn't realize I made so many… sorry guys. Also, I'd really appreciate some feedback. I just wanna know if I'm going to fast in the story or if everything seems to be where it needs to be. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!*

Hinatas POV: -current day-

"Hinata, why do you like to torture yourself?" Neji asked me, concern in his voice.

"I will talk to you later, I'm not allowed to leave until Tsunade-sama returns from the hospital" I said to him.

"Well, I guess I'll be hanging around here then" he said, inviting himself into Itachi's room some more. He grabbed a seat, huffing as he sat down and we just stared at each other. I knew what he meant but he also knew not to say anything.

The sound of Itachi violently coughing next me broke me out of my staring contest, I grabbed a tissue for him, a small amount of blood came out when he was done having a fit.

"Do you want some of your medicine? Water? Anything?" I asked gently.

"I need the pills in the blue bottle, Tsunade said those would work best for after a coughing fit" he said weakly. I got off the bed to walk to the little table full of medicine, hurrying to give them to him along with his water. He took them and leaned back into his pillows.

"How about you try and rest? We'll leave the room" I spoke softly, hoping he would agree. Resting was all he could do right now, I'm sure it felt a little nice knowing he could finally sleep. He finally didn't have worry about being killed in his sleep, I smiled for him.

"You're not suppose to leave the room" he said, trying to get himself more comfortable on the bed. I walked over to him to run my hand threw his hair.

"It's okay, I'll be right outside the door. I'm sure that would be okay" I said as I caressed his cheek as I moved my hand away to step back.

He laid his head on the pillow and looked at me with tired eyes, I wonder if there was some sort of sleeping aid in those pills. It didn't take very long for him to pass out, leaving Neji and I to walk into the hallway.

"Hinata, it's time to talk" Neji said while he closed the door behind him. I sighed, I wanted to just fast forward in time.

"Listen, before you think I'm in over my h-head, I know this is right" I spoke as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"What you think is right doesn't mean it is. I know your feelings towards him but he's also a missing-nin now. The few of us that know what happened, know he wasn't in the wrong but the village doesn't. They see him as a threat" he said harshly.

"I will show them he was trying to protect everyone" I argued back. I feel like this will be a never ending loop of arguments with everyone.

He sighed before speaking again "You can't just openly talk about secret information, it's up to the Hokage. You might be friends with her but she must do what is right" he said a little gentler this time, I knew he was right, we both did but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You're not going to convince me otherwise" I said, crossing my arms around my chest.

"I know I won't but think of other things around you too. I could see he has an illness and that's only from being in there for a moment. You're gonna do what, Hinata? Keep going on like everything is okay? What if he dies soon? You will be crushed. It would be easier for you right now to walk away" he said, making more valid points. My heart broke a little, I didn't want to think of the future anymore, I just wanted to live in the now.

"I'm not walking away from him in this state, he's terminally ill, what kind of person would I be if he just died alone? That sounds terrible.." I said quietly, I started poking my two index fingers together, my nerves were getting the better of me.

"It does sound terrible but you know what else sounds terrible? Picking up your pieces after you're crushed again" he spoke bluntly, placing his hand on my shoulder, we locked eyes again. I couldn't find words to speak back to him, I knew he was right, he's always right.

"And what about Kakashi? You might not have been acknowledging it lately but you broke his heart Hinata, he's not the same person he used to be. You were so concerned about your own feelings, you didn't even take his into consideration. How's he really going to feel when he wakes up in the hospital to know you're here with Itachi and not even attempting to check if your friend is okay" he said coldly, a shiver ran down my back a little bit but another emotion started bubbling into my chest, anger.

"I know what I did!" I shouted back at him, causing him to back up a step.

"You don't know I broke his heart? I heard him break down that night I left his house after I ended things between him and I. I ran as fast as I could away so I couldn't hear him!" I continued to shout, hot tears brimming my eyes.

"I know of his feelings for me, he fell in love with me shortly after we had sex for the first time. Our small bond became more, I too loved him. I will always have a small piece of love for him but right now I know where my priorities lie" I hissed back at him, poking him in the chest.

"Well, I hope you have fun while it lasts. I hope this new version of you is proud of what you've become" he said flatly as he walked away. I just stood there in shock, watching my cousin walk out of my view. What did he mean, new version of me? I haven't changed.. Have I?

Kakahis POV:

I could hear beeping as I slowly opened my right eye, the hospital...joy. I opened my eye some more to look around and to see out of the window, darkness. I must of slept all day, I moved a little bit and got a sharp pain in my head. I instantly grabbed my head and decided moving wasn't the best idea right now. I really overdid this time using my sharingan.

"Kakashi?" a male voice said from outside the door as it opened slowly, I looked over to see white eyes looking at me, Neji.

"Yo" I spoke softly, I was not trying to anger this headache anymore than possible.

"How're you feeling?" he asked in a low tone, thank kami for the Hyuga manors of inside voices or I might of found something to throw at him.

"Aside from this splitting headache, I'm okay" I spoke truthfully.

"Well, that's good news" he smiled slightly.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be here long. I wanted to go back to sleep already.

"I know no one else is going to tell you this so I might as well.." he said even softer, I almost didn't hear him. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue speaking again.

"Itachi has returned. He's in the interrogation units hospital chambers" he said, making a face like he was expecting something to happen. My world froze for a minute, I wasn't sure to think.

"What?" was all I managed to spill out, sounding like an idiot.

"Hinata is with him now, I'm not sure how he got here but he's here and I don't like the way Hinata is acting right now" he said, crossing his arms and looking out the window in my bedroom. The more he spoke of the situation, the more I felt my my emotions stirring inside of me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"She isn't going to leave his side because he's terminally ill. She thinks everything is going to be okay and it's not going to be" he spoke truthfully. Then it clicked, that's why he seemed rather slow and losing energy, he's dying. I felt a slight twinge of pain in my heart. He might be the man I lost Hinata too but he was also my friend and soon he wasn't going to be living anymore.

A knock on the door caused both of our attentions to turn towards and the door slid open and in walked Tsunade, Shizune right behind her.

"Ah, Kakashi, it's good to see you awake" Tsunade smirked as she walked right over to the bed. I grunted a mhm.

"Don't exile him" I blurted out, I wanted to slap myself.

"I see you already know.." Tsunade said, eyeballing Neji "Hinata begged me also and I can gather why but what's your reason?" she asked me confused.

"I care for her to much to watch her break down again, you'll lose her if he goes anywhere. He might not have much time left but just let them be" I said, not breaking eye contact with her.

Tsunade sighed, she knew I was right.

"This will not go over well, with anyone. I can't just upset an entire village for the sake of her happiness" she said sternly.

"They don't need to know. They still don't know the real truth behind him, what's the difference if another secret is kept?" I defended my request with facts now. I watched Tsunades face scrunch a bit from her getting angry. Okay, maybe pushing it wasn't a great idea.

"Why must the three of you always be so infuriating, stubborn and right?" she spoke, holding her fingers to her forward, closing her eyes for a second. I looked at Neji for a brief second with a half smirk.

"I know a spot in the village, no one will know he's here" Neji finally spoke.

"If it's the training house in the woods, it'll work" Tsunade said, her hands glowing in chakra getting ready to heal me some more.

"You were sleeping when we came in earlier, that's to just ease your headache" Shizune said, finally, she speaks. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I could feel Tsunades hands wrap around my head. I was grateful for the easing of my headache but in slight fear knowing if she really wanted to she could just pop my head right now.

A few minutes had passed and she let go, backing away from me. The sharp pains of my headache were gone, just a dull ache remained and I was eternally grateful.

"Tsunade" I said in a louder voice, she looked at me.

"Thank you. If I can do anything, let me know. I just want everyone to be happy" I spoke, heart on my sleeve. Everyone would be happy, if only for a brief moment.

She nodded her head, Shizune and her leaving the room. Once again leaving only Neji and I.

"You're the only one who's not going to be happy" Neji broke the silence.

"If it'll make her happy but I'll be fine. Itachi was once also my friend you know" I said solemnly, maybe we could fix things properly before he moved on.


	6. Chapter 6:

Chpt 6:

*I know everything's kind of depressing right now but not to fret! Some happy times are coming along! Hope everyone is enjoying this. Also, more characters are coming soon. Anyways, onto the story. This chapter is a little long, I had 3 days to make up for*

Itachis POV:

I had woken up from my nap about an hour ago to see Hinata was still in my room but she was sleeping in the chair. Tsunade must not of come back yet from healing the others.

My throat felt dry and so I reached for my water as quietly as I could, taking a sip and placing it back down and I laid back on my bed.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, it all felt weird to be back in this village again. I remember putting people in these rooms and now I'm in here myself. I always wondered what would of happened to my life if I didn't commit such a heinous crime. The same questions would run in my head until I stopped breathing.

At least with the Akatsuki, I had a purpose in life again. Granted, the way we did things weren't the best by any stretch but it was still something. I wondered if any of them knew I was missing yet, aside from Kisame. He must really hate me by now, I was the only who he could tolerate and now I'm here.

The door to my room started to open and I looked over to see the legendary blonde Sanin walking in, her dark haired partner in tow.

"Good, I'm glad you're awake. We have a few things to discuss" she said as she walked closer.

"Does Hinata need to be awake for this?" I asked before she continued her speech.

"Hinata, wake up!" Tsunade yelled, my small friend jumped out of her chair, kunai in hand. My eyes widened slightly, what missions had she gone on to make her wake defensively? Then again, it wasn't a bad thing either. The life of a shinobi is a mystery everyday, you know never know when you'd need to fight.

"Oh. It's only you Tsunade-sama" Hinata said softly still trying to wake up, she put her weapon back in her pouch and rubbed her eye slightly.

"I've come to tell you both that you're being moved out of here and into a home" Tsunade said seriously, looking at me.

"A home? I thought-" Hinata started to speak but was cut off by Tsunade raising her hand.

"We will continue treatments regularly. Shizune will more than likely be checking up on you the most. I have a village to run and can't always be present. You are not to extend beyond two-hundred feet of your property, you don't need to be bound to the indoors" Tsunade said, my insides felt funny. I wasn't being exiled? What made her have a change of heart in a few hours?

"We're going to keep a record for you so we can possibly get you better medicine. Just make sure you stay on top of the one's I have given you" she said with a demanding tone, I nodded my head in agreement.

"When do we get to leave?" Hinata asked, speaking before I could get a chance too.

"As soon as your escorts get here, I have to go back to the Hokage tower, we missed a lot of paperwork today" Tsunade said, sounding defeated. She obviously couldn't catch a break but I guess that comes with the territory.

"What made you have a change of heart?" I managed to speak threw my dry throat, hurting it a little bit.

"Don't ask questions. You're both just lucky said person made a valid point to me earlier" Tsunade basically barked back at me and I remained quiet.

A knock on the door broke the slight tension in the room.

"I guess your escorts are here" Tsunade said and without warning, the door opened. Neji had appeared once again, along with another young adult who looked eerily like Shikaku Nara, it must be his son.

"Make sure once you arrive everything is okay first, don't leave until Hinata gives her authority, understood?" Tsunade said with demanding tone. Both males nodded and bowed towards her.

"I will see you tomorrow Itachi, don't forget to take the pills in the green bottle before bed, it'll help ease you during sleep" Shizune said and I nodded. They both left the room quickly and I looked towards Hinata.

"Do you need help getting up?" she asked gently.

"I don't believe so" I said sitting up straight, slowly moving off of the bed to let both of my feet touch the floor before standing. I got up and my vision went blurry for half a second but I was able to control it as I continued to stand.

"I'll grab your medicine for you" Hinata said going behind me toward the table. She grabbed all three of my bottles, placing them into her leg pouch.

"Where did you end up putting my cloak?" I was curious, I wasn't trying to get cold on the walk to my place to stay.

"It's gone, do you want to draw attention to yourself?" Hinata asked with a slight attitude, I didn't bother to say anything and remained quiet. She was right, guess I'll need to find something new to wear.

"Can we get a move on?" Neji asked, impatient.

"I suppose" Hinata said cooly, I started to move forward, following the two males, Hinata behind me. We walked down the hallways I still remembered every inch of, bringing back some memories with Anbu. I slightly smiled and continued to walk.

"Are you able to run along the rooftops, Uchiha?" the brown haired boy asked me.

"Won't know until I try" I spoke truthfully.

"We better just stick with the ground route Shikamaru, it's safer" Neji cut in. So, that's his name, Shikamaru. I'm sure I'd see him around more. Neji pushed the door open, taking me from my thoughts.

I inhaled deeply, fresh air was the best medicine when you're sick. I looked around, the infiltration unit was on the outskirts of the village but you could still see everything from the front door. I missed this sight, the calm vibes the village had at night were so fulfilling.

The next few minutes were silent as we walked threw the woods towards our destination. The closer we got, I felt a sense of calm and safe, it was nice not having to be in fear of anything.

The house that was soon to be a home was a regular sized log cabin with a porch attached to it and small garden on the side. This must be where people stayed when they were doing intense training and couldn't afford distractions.

"Welcome home guys" Neji spoke out loud as we walked towards the front door and opened it. I followed suit into the dark home. It took a minute but the lights turned on, there was an upstairs and a downstairs. I was slightly excited to see the entire house when I got a chance to explore.

"Thank you both for taking us here. I know it's late but would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"I have to get to Temari whenever you no longer need me" Shikamaru spoke, looking bored.

"Oh, no worries then, Shikamaru. You're free to go, thank you again" Hinata said smiling, moving aside from the front door, she was the last one inside.

"No need to thank me so much, just doing my job" he said as he left the front door and took off quickly towards the village again.

"How about you Neji-nii-san?" Hinata turned towards her cousin to ask him the same question.

"Sure" he said nonchalantly. I'm sure he was tired too, his team was also one of those ones who came to the rescue and aid of the jinchuriki.

"Good, let's go get some tea while we think of what to go pick up" Hinata said sweetly as she walked by the two of us and into what I assume was the kitchen.

I followed blindly, I kept looking around the house, it kept getting nicer the further you walked into it. I could get used to this, this was much better than sleeping outside or tricking a inn owner to let us stay the night.

The light into the kitchen turned on and Hinata went straight for the stove to grab the kettle. She put water in it and placed it back on the burner, turning it on. I took a seat in the chair closest to me.

"Should I go pick something up?" Neji asked also taking a seat.

"No, there's food here. I'm sure of it" Hinata said, opening the fridge and cupboards, she was right.

"I didn't think Tsunade would have it filled, it's not like we're training or anything" Neji said sounding confused.

"Did she normally do things like this?" I asked, making them both look at me.

"When teams or shinobi come here, you let Tsunade know and she does her magic and this entire place is filled with whatever you need. People come here all the time for extensive training. Once you're done, she has a tab of what you used and you pay for it when you're done" Hinata explained, well, that's very nice of her. She didn't seem like the type who would do such a thing.. Maybe it was Shizunes idea and she just went along with it.

"So, how about just some simple fish and rice tonight?" she asked the both of us, waiting for a response.

"Anything sounds good, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time" I told her, smiling. Neji also nodded and we watched her start cooking.

"Could you excuse me, I need the restroom" I said, standing not even sure where I was going.

"It's upstairs, three doors down on the right" Neji said dryly. I hope he was in a better mood tomorrow, I don't ever remember him being so sour.

I walked away from the table and made my way towards the stairs, I took my time with them. I knew Tsunades pills would work on me but with time. I didn't want to irritate my lungs or give myself a headache by moving to quickly.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I noticed there were six doors up here, four towards the right and two towards the left. My curiosity got the better of me and I explored the house, I went to the left first.

The first door I entered was a small library with a few books and scrolls, this was going to have to become bigger. I closed the door quietly and moved onto the next room, There was absolutely nothing here, weird. I guess you could come in here for silence to meditate if need be but you could do that anywhere. I backed away and went to the other side of the hallway.

Three out for rooms were bedrooms, the last one I didn't open it being the bathroom. I made my way in there, that's what I had originally came upstairs for. The bathroom to my surprise was the biggest room out of all. It was more like a small spa than it was anything. Whoever built this really thought ahead of themselves.

Right before I left the bathroom, my breathe became short and sharp. I fell onto one knee trying to catch my breath. What was happening? I've never had this before. I clutched my chest and a coughing fit started, I could feel a small amount of liquid coming up my throat, blood.

The pain in my chest continued to get worse, I was on both of my knees now, bent over forward. I was coughing up blood onto the white floor, I tried to stabilize my breathing between the fit and it was kind of working. I hadn't had this bad of an attack before, my coughing was slowly down a bit. I moved myself to sit on my butt and lean against the tub for now until my breathe fully returned and my chest no longer hurt.

Should I call for Hinata? I didn't want to be to reliant on my medicine but I couldn't be so stubborn either.

"Hinata!" I yelled as loudly as I could, I needed her and I needed help cleaning up my small pool of blood off the floor. In minutes I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Neji spoked from the other side of the door. Damn, wrong Hyuga but I couldn't be picky, someone came up here for me.

"I need my medicine.. And I need help cleaning…" I said weakly, my coughing subsided but the pain in my chest lingered. I heard him walk away and back down the stairs, she must of still had them in her leg pouch.

The next morning waking up, it was the best I had slept in a while so I felt great. I sat up in bed and looked around for a second. The night before had ended after dinner and the awkward connection Neji and I made from him helping me clean up my blood. Hinata wasn't able to stop cooking for her to help but it's okay, everything felt okay today. I got up, walking to my window and open the blinds to see the outside. It looked beautiful outside. All I could see was woods and a slight area of water from the second floor of the house.

I went over to the bedside table, grabbing my pills and making my way down towards the kitchen to take them. I wondered if Hinata was awake yet, I could make her breakfast. My memory was still sharp and I distinctly remember how to make a delicious omelette, courtesy of my mother teaching me.

After taking my pills, I noticed on the kitchen table was a roll and a note.

_Good morning, I went out to get a few things. I left you a sweet roll for breakfast - H_

Of course she was already running errands, I smiled and placed the note back down on the kitchen table.

"I guess now was a good time to do a little exploring" I said out loud to myself and headed towards the front door, I put my sandals on and opened the door. I got a rush of cool morning air and shivered a little bit. Damn, I need a jacket of some sort.

A white and purple cloth caught my attention from the coat rack behind the door. I sighed, I guess this was the only thing around right now. I grabbed Hinata's coat off the rack and put it on, It covered my arms and that was good enough for me. She must of warn her regular jonin vest this morning before leaving.

Hinats POV:

"Thank you for your purchases Hyuga-sama" the shopkeeper said to me, smiling. I smiled back and headed towards the front door to leave. I decided this morning that I was going to get a few things for the house. Some new books, paint supplies and puzzles, the most non strenuous activities so Itachi wouldn't go to stir crazy. I'm sure training wouldn't be a problem just had to be careful. I also got him a new coat for the mornings when it was a little breezy. It was the same exact type of material and length, only without the pending red clouds of danger attached to it. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

"Hinata!" a female voice shouted from my right as I was making my way towards the house. I looked to see Shizune with a backpack and books walk a little faster towards me. I stopped moving so she could catch up to me.

"I was just on the way to check up on Itachi, guess I picked a good time" she smiled and we continued our walk towards the woods. I hope if anyone saw this they thought nothing of it, I wasn't sure how to explain the situation without telling them about Itachi.

"I'm not sure if he's still sleeping or not but those green pills really relaxed him into a deep slumber" I told Shizune as we walked our last few feet towards the front door.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" she said kindly as I opened the front door, the house was quiet still. As we closed the front door I noticed my jacket was gone, he must be outside somewhere.

"I guess he went for a walk, care to join me to go find him?" I asked her as I placed all the bags I had near the staircase.

"No that's okay I'm gonna stay here and set a up for when you return instead of waiting for me to finish" she said and walked towards the living room.

"Be back soon" I said leaving the house again. I started walked towards the water, that would be the first thing I scoped if I was bored and was here.

I started jogging towards the small lake, I needed to get a little exercise in this morning, couldn't just stop being healthy because he wasn't.

As I approached closer, I saw my coat on him and I giggled a little bit. The closer I looked I could see him just sitting there, his legs crossed and arms resting on his knees. Is he meditating? I slowed down a little bit and has to immediately jump to the right. A kunai was sticking in the ground where my feet just were. I looked up at Itachi again and he was smirking, I didn't even see him move to throw that.. Incredible.

"What was that for?!" I shouted a little bit.

"Just because you are in confided safety of the village, doesn't mean someone can't attack you. Just keeping you on your toes a little bit" he deadpanned, I saw the glint of hurt in his eyes for a second.

"You're not wrong.. So thank you, I guess?" I said sheepishly.

"Did you need me?" he asked as he starting getting up.

"Yes, Shizune is here. The first checkup" I smiled and he walked towards me.

"Sorry for taking your jacket, by the way. It was a little chilly when I opened the front door earlier" he spoke, arriving at my side.

"No worries. I got you a new one by the way. Now you don't have to leave the house in girl clothes" I giggled and started heading back towards the house.

"Hinata" he said, grabbing my wrist to stop from me from moving. I turned, my face became a little warm.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you" he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me gently. I compiled by wrapping my own arms around his waist. I buried my face into his chest and just took him in for a second while I smiled.

"C'mon, she's waiting for us" I said muffled sounding as I unburied my face from his chest. He nodded and we moved back towards home.

We got on the porch and I opened the front door, taking my sandals off and walking toward the living room, Itachi right behind me.

"Itachi-san. We're going to try something today, if that's okay with you" Shizune said as soon as she saw us.

"Whatever you must do, I won't say no" he said casually.

"Good, I need you to take your top layers off and come sit in the coffee table. I need full access to your chest and back" she said as she lifted her sleeves up. He didn't argue, just began to take my jacket and his shirt off and followed suit by sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm going to try a little healing of your lungs from the outside, it might help slow down the illness" she said seriously and I just watched.

Shizunes hands started glowing green and she placed her hands on his back first, his face was stone cold for the first couple of minutes and then it started to twist.

"Does it hurt?" she asked gently.

"It hurts, a lot actually" he spoke.

"Hinata, will you do me a favor? Activate your byakugan and tell me how his chakra network looks" Shizune spoke quickly and I did what I was told.

As soon as I activated my families bloodline limit, my mouth opened in shock.

"His chakra network is damaged. From his chest up to his eyes are blocked in a few places" I said out loud to what I saw.

"I was worried about that" Shizune said, sounding concerned.

"What does that mean?" I asked not sure of where this conversation was going.

"It means the overuse of my eyes is causing my body to shut down internally" Itachi said, answering for her.

"Can you fix this, Shizune?" I asked.

"We could but it would be painful and it also doesn't mean he won't still be sick when we're done. It's up to Itachi if he wants to go for it" Shizune said.

"By all means, I'm ready. Nothing can be worse then what I've been threw so far" he said solemnly.

"Hinata you would need to be apart of this too, you're the only one who can see his chakra network. I'll talk to Tsunade and see what she wants to do. You can stop using your byakugan now too" Shizune said and I stopped using my byakugan, my vision returning to normal.

Shizune had stopped touching Itachis back and made her way to his chest.

"I'm only going to do your chest a little bit, your lungs are more accessible from the front and I don't want to over do it on you" she said carefully as she started his healing jutsu again.

He was handling this like a champ from what I could see, he barely made any faces and just held on.

"I think that's going to be it for today" she said, taking a step back. Her hands returning to normal color.

"Thank you" he said, removing himself from the coffee table to put his shirt back on.

"I should be back around this time tomorrow, I will speak to Tsunade today and figure something out" she said walking over to her bag "here are more pain pills, you can never have enough" Shizune said placing a bottle on the coffee table.

"Thanks" Itachi said in a whisper tone.

"How were things last night when you arrived? I need to document everything" she asked, taking her pen and notebook out.

"I had a slight epidemic after walking up the stairs. My chest started to hurt badly, feeling like it was on fire. Then I went into a coughing fit and a good amount of blood came out of me" Itachi answered truthfully. Shizune gave him a sympathetic look as she wrote all this down.

"I hope that doesn't happen again tonight" she said finishing up her sentence and putting everything back into her backpack.

"Well, I better get going. Tsunade is alone in the office and I would rather not come back to a broken desk again" she laughed nervously but we both knew it was out of fear. I giggled with her.

"See you tomorrow" Itachi said as we watched her leave the house.

"Would you like anything?" I asked him, his focus back onto me.

"I'm actually a little tired now, I think I'm going to go nap" he said honestly.

"A nap sounds like a good idea, may I join you?" I asked in hopes he would say yes.

"Of course" he said smiling, he held his hand out for me to take and we walked upstairs towards his bedroom.

"I'll shut the curtains, you just get comfortable" I said when we entered his room, we both went out ways. I closed the curtains, leaving little to no sunlight in the room and he got under the covers.

Before getting into his bed, I took my vest off and neatly placed it on the floor and then crawled into his bed to lay down.

"You could lay on me if you'd like" he spoke softly, turning his head towards me.

"I'd rather not put any weight on your chest so how about you lay on me instead" I said truthfully.

"Deal" he said, moving himself over towards me. Lying his head in the nook of my arm and breast. He placed his arm over my stomach, the comfort was real. I could feel my eyes getting heavy when I felt slight movement.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"I'm okay" he spoke, I could feel the closeness of him, he shifted to look at me. I felt my face getting warm and then I felt his lips, ghosting over mine. I lifted my left hand to gently touch his face.

"This is one of the few reasons why I'm not totally mad I'm inside the village" he whispered and then kissed me. I moved my hand into his hair a little bit so I could grab it, deepening the kiss.

He moved his face away from mine and just hovered above me for a minute, I opened my eyes so him smiling and I smiled back.

"Me too" I said, giving him another small kiss. He seemed satisfied and laid back down to how we were two minutes ago and the world started to fade from me as I grew more tired.


	7. Chapter 7:

Chpt 7:

*I didn't realize it's been five days since I've written anything, I'm terrible. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, if anyone would like to see anything, I'm not against adding it in here. Anyways, heres the next chapter!*

Itachis POV:

A week had passed since the first checkup with Shizune, I could honestly say my chest felt a little bit lighter. I knew my illness wasn't going away but at least with her healing me everyday, I could pretend I was getting better.

Another brighter note to all of this though, I might not have to pretend anymore soon. Tsunade approved the operation of clearing my pathways with herself and Hinata. Two more days and my fate might become different. I was starting to get used to the idea of having a home and feeling cared for, even if a few of Hinatas friends weren't to sure of me anymore.

A knock on the door broke me of my thoughts and I moved off the couch, I was home alone due to the fact of Hinata having to help train a few of the academy students.

I opened the door and was faced with Kakashi.

"Is Hinata home?" he asked with no emotion.

"Not at the moment, she's at the academy" I answered.

"Ah, well, let her know I was looking for her?" he asked.

"She shouldn't be to much longer, she comes home around this time. Would you like to come in and wait?" I asked, uncomfortably. I wasn't sure how to speak to my old friend.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do today" he said, his face mask slightly moved and I knew he smirked. I stepped aside to let him in, he took his sandals off and walked in.

"We have stuff in the kitchen if you would like anything" I offered.

"Do you have any sake or did Hinata hide it?" he asked, curiously.

"I believe we have some but why would she hide it?" I asked, curious myself now.

"We got really drunk one night, we made a mess of the house. We bothered a lot of our friends that night, we woke Neji up out of a dead sleep, the night before a important mission. He wasn't happy so Hinata deemed sake for special occasions only and started hiding it on me" he said, slighting laughing towards the end.

"Sounds like a interesting night" I said as I moved towards the cupboards to look for some.

"It was, it was also the same night that her and I-" he was interrupted by the front door slamming closed, making us both look as we waited for whomever to come into the kitchen.

"I swear to kami, if Neji tries to butt into a lesson once more time. I'm going to lock up his chakra points and he won't move for a week!" Hinata yelled from the front door all the way into the kitchen, her anger radiating off of her. I couldn't help but smile and try not to laugh. Kakashi however, did laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Hinata asked seriously, turning towards him.

"Extremely" he spoke with lightness in his voice.

"I'm glad you find amusement in this" she said, continuing to walk toward the cabinet I was going to open.

"Today's a special occasion" she said, gently moving me out of the way and then continued to storm around. She grabbed a smaller cup, slamming it on the counter and filling it with the sake, also slamming that on the counter. She took a few sips and then turned toward the both of us.

"So, how was your day?" Kakashi asked, smirking. Hinata took the last sip out of the cup and threw her cup at him, luckily he caught it so we didn't have to clean it up afterwards.

"Is this your way of telling me I can have some sake?" he asked, eyebrow raised. They seemed rather comfortable around each other. I must of missed a lot, being away from the village.

"Itachi, would you like some?" Hinata asked me sweetly, ignoring him.

"I guess, a little bit though" I said, making my way to the table where I sat. Kakashi followed my movements and also sat down. Hinata got out two more cups, grabbed the sake and walked to the table to sit with us. She poured herself and I some and rested the bottle on the table, continuing to ignore Kakashi. I moved my hand toward the bottle, so I could pass it to him and Hinata flicked my hand away.

"Don't you dare. If he wants it, he'll have to get it himself" she hissed at me.

"Well just because you're mad doesn't mean I'm going to treat our houseguest poorly" I spoke bluntly and moved the bottle towards him anyways.

We sat in silence for a few until our froot door opened again.

"Hinata-chan!" a male voice yelled, Neji.

"I wouldn't come in here, she might try and hurt you" Kakashi spoke out loud so nonchalantly. The sound of footsteps coming closer obviously meant he didn't care about Kakashi's warning.

"Why must you act like a child?" Neji spat as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm a child? You kept interrupting my lessons with the children when you didn't like the way I was teaching them!" Hinata shouted, standing up and making her chair scoot back across the wooden floor.

"That's not the case, I was further helping" he said, his face tightening from becoming more angry.

"I feel like it was be best if you two went outside and fought about it. Get some emotions out" I spoke up, hoping it would help.

"I think you're right. It's been awhile" Neji said turning around and headed towards the door. Hinata followed quickly.

"Should we go watch?" Kakashi asked me, I nodded in agreement. We moved from the table and walked towards the outside onto the porch.

"Let us know when to begin Kakashi" Neji spoke, getting into a fighting stance. Hinata mirroring him.

"Three… two… one… fight!" Kakashi yelled and they both dashed forward towards each other, kunais in hand. I smiled slightly, remembering sparring matches. Granted I was always ahead of everyone my age but it brought back memories. Memories of training flooded my mind and all the times telling Sasuke their would be a next time, my heart sank slightly. Sasuke. I wondered if he even knew anything about what had been happening.

I knew I was protecting him and I knew he hated me but I wondered if he knew I was in the village or if he was still tracking me. I wondered if he would forgive me if he knew the truth or if he would try and burn the village down for what had really conspired behind closed doors. I sighed out loud knowing I couldn't go look for him.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked me, he must of heard me over the sound of Hinata and Neji fighting.

"Do you think Sasuke knows I'm here?" I asked, looking at him. His face grew stone cold and didn't speak for a minute.

"More than likely, your brother is as smart as you are" he sighed. I didn't want to push the conversation, the same day I lost my little brother was the same day he lost his student. I imagine the toll it took on Sasuke not to have any family left. I had similar feelings but I was able to run from it, he had to remain here for a while and face it every day.

"You never finished your story from earlier before Hinata came storming in the house" I spoke again, hoping to change the mood.

"Oh, it's nothing really important now" he said sceptically. Now I wanted to know, anything to get my mind off of my little brother.

"You sure? You looked pretty happy with whatever story you were trying to tell" I said, pushing just a little bit.

"For me, it's a happy story but I was going to say it was the first night Hinata and I kissed. Pushing the envelope on our relationship" he spoke lightly, a glint of sadness in his eyes now. Their what? They dated? Damn, I was hoping whatever he had to say would improve my mood, not make it worse. Now it makes sense of why they were so comfortable with each other.

"Oh" was all I said and focused on them fighting, but mainly to focus on Hinata.

"Sorry to rain on your parade more, I wasn't aware you didn't know" he said regretful for saying it in the first place.

"It's okay, I was gone for two years, I just didn't think you two would end of being together" I spoke and became quieter as I was finishing my sentence.

"A lot of things happened while you were gone. Just know, you're lucky" he said with a serious tone.

"Lucky?" I questioned him.

"When she loves someone, she will stop at nothing for them. I was on the receiving end for a bit but I would never get the full amount. Her feelings for you are strong, she would die for you" he said sternly, looking me in the eyes. A flair of emotions were on his face and in his eye. I could only detect sadness though. How much did she mean to him? How long were they even together?

"How do you know of her feelings for me?" I asked.

"Because they're the reason why we aren't together anymore" he sounded hurt now, go me, I picked an even worse topic to talk about. Have my social skills really just vanished so quickly? So quickly that I don't even know how to pick something good to talk about.

"I'm not sure what to say, I didn't know I was the reason you guys aren't together" I said honestly.

"It's not anyone's fault. She fell in love with you. She can't control her emotions" he spoke half-heartedly. I moved my vision back to the front yard, not even noticing they destroyed the front yard and were fighting in the woods now.

"Should we go stop them?" I asked, hoping no one would kill each other.

"As mad as they are, they know when to stop" he spoke, well that's good. Just some injuries to deal with.

"Shizune is here, I'll be back with them" Kakashi said jumping over the porch railing and jumping into the tree line of the woods, I turned to see a smiling Shizune.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama" she spoke cheerfully. Glad to see someone in a good mood today. I smiled back at her and opened my front door for her, letting her go first.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked me as she walked towards the living room so she could set up her couple of items.

"Physically, I feel normal, although my chest feels lighter. It's nice" I slightly smiled and started to remove my top layers of clothing, preparing myself before she asks me.

"Great, the healing of your lungs seems to be helping some. Are you taking your pills everyday?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been taking my pain pills less though, haven't felt the need to take them" I spoke honestly.

"That's good but don't completely stop taking them, if you have a bad coughing fit it's only going to hurt you more to recover" she said, reminding me of the side effects of things.

I remained quiet until she had her gloves on and I knew to take my position on the coffee table.

"Where is Hinata?" Shizune asked as she walked behind me to start treatment on my back. I slightly flinched at her name, I mentally slapped myself because I was sure Shizune caught that.

"She's in the woods fighting with Neji and Kakashi went to go get them" I said bluntly.

"They need to work on their anger sometimes" Shizune sighed and I slightly laughed, agreeing.

The next thing I knew I felt her cool hands on my back and small static like feeling of her healing jutsu penetrate my skin but in a gentle manor. The hairs on the base of my neck stood up as she moved very slowly, this part was fine. I could handle almost the entire treatment until she touched the middle of my spine, where the thickest part of my lungs were.

They always burned during a coughing fit and I could feel that's where most of the damage was from my illness. I felt her hands moving towards the area and I braced myself, it felt good for about ten seconds and then the searing pain kicked in. It got worse every time we did this.

Her hands reached the spot and I bit my tongue, clenching my fists, the burning got worse and then it started causing everything around the area to hurt more but I held on just a bit longer. What made me open my eyes was the feeling of wet warm liquid splashing my right arm, blood.

"I'm bleeding?" I whispered to myself, Shizune stopped moving her hands and moved to the front of me, probably to see where the blood was coming from.

"Your nose is bleeding, do you feel okay?" Shizune asked me, taking a rag out from her bag and handing it to me.

"I tried to push myself to tolerate the pain of the area you were working on" I said meekly, rag under my nose.

"If it hurts, you have to say something right away. Pushing your body past limits is only going to further hurt you" Shizune said sternly. I nodded my head, moving the rag away to see the blood stopped.

"I'm moving onto the front, tell me to stop if need be" she said, her hands glowing in mere seconds and placing them on my skin. The front part didn't hurt as much anymore like the back did. I was grateful for that because these treatments were working and they felt good.

As she was moved her hands, she was moving upwards towards my throat and I felt a coughing fit coming on.

"You need to move" I told her, putting one hand over my mouth and one hand on my chest, the fit came and it was the most painful it had been in a long time.

I could feel the blood coming up my throat, little specks of it hitting my hand the more I coughed. The coughing got heavier, making me fall forward onto the living room floor, the pain in my chest getting more intense. Breathing became harder too, I moved both of my hands forward so I balancing on my hands and knees letting my body run its course.

"Itachi, have you had a fit this bad before?" Shizune asked, I shook my head in a no direction, my cough became more violent, the blood splattering on the floor in front of me.

"Help.. me" I said in between breaths, I wasn't sure what was happening but I knew this episode was bad. I felt deep in my core, a twisting feeling and my coughing stopped for a just a second to let my stomach send whatever was coming out, up.

The floor in front of me became splattered in blood, I held my hand over my mouth. My coughing subsided, leaving pain in my chest and slight wheezing behind.

"This isn't good, are you okay at the moment?" Shizune asked, I nodded my head in a yes and moved to lay on my back on the floor. Hopefully this was help with the wheeze.

"I'm going to get Tsunade, I need her to see this. Don't touch anything" she said, running out of the front door.

I remained on the floor, breathing. I didn't want to move, I was scared to. I moved my arm to go over my face, blocking out any sunlight that could possibly get in. What was happening to me?

The house remained silent and I kept dozing in and out, waiting. What felt like an eternity passed before I could hear footsteps again.

"Itachi, are you awake?" a female asked me but I was a little out of it. I moved my right hand to wave at whoever it was.

"Oh, this isn't good" she spoke again, that must be Tsunade.

"I wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want to move or clean anything" Shizune spoke sounding worried.

"Start cleaning this up" Tsunade demanded and I could hear feet moving around, probably shizune starting to cleaning my blood up.

"He started having a coughing fit in the middle of doing light healing to his front. Not to mention he pushed passed the pain when I was working on his back. It started with a nose bleed" Shizune spoke admitly.

"His body probably rejected the healing because he overdid it. He's supposed to speak when he's in pain" Tsunade said violently poking my thigh, I groaned slightly.

"Is that it though? Nothing serious?" Shizune asked, the worry still in her voice.

"I'm going to have to stay overnight to just to make sure it doesn't happen again. If it happens again we're pushing the operation to the morning, just to be on the safe side" Tsunade spoke, the serious tone she had in her voice made a shiver go up my spine. Why was the most scary and violent person the best healer you could get in the five great nations? Her personality didn't match her gift, a contradiction at best.

"For now I suggest you be on bed rest for the rest of the evening, Uchiha" Tsunade spoke and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can you get off the floor or do you need help?" she asked, gently.

"I think I need help" my voice barely above a whisper as I moved my arm to open my eyes. She was standing directly over me, Shizune was scrubbing the floor.

I moved slowly, bracing myself to get dizzy when I stood up. I wobbled a little bit when I stood only losing my balance for a second but Tsunade caught me.

"How about we sit you on the couch until Hinata returns and she cane help you to bed?" Tsunade asked with a kind smile. She helped me onto the couch and stood up to look at me some more.

"You're a hot mess, kid. Don't worry though, hopefully in the next day or two we can fix all your problems" she said patting my head and turning towards Shizune. I glared at her for a split second, did she just pat my head? Am I a child?

"What time should I report back in the morning?" Shizune asked, looking up from the mess she was cleaning.

"Come back to me around the same time you would leave to come here" Tsunade answered. The sound of approaching footsteps grabbed my attention and I turned the open front door, I could see Hinata and Neji holding each other up as they limped back towards the porch. Kakashi walking behind them. They all entered the house, the two of them looked pretty beat up.

"Hokage-sama" Neji said, trying to bow.

"Don't both Hyuga, if you lean forward you might fall over" Tsunade said with a mocking tone, witholding a laugh.

Hinata looked up and made eye contact with me and then looked around the room and saw the faint blood still on the floor.

"What happened?" she was, her facing twisting with worry and sadness.

"The healing process had a slight backfire in the plan today, he'll be okay. He is on bed rest for the day, I was going to suggest you bring him to his bedroom but it looks like you need help also" Tsunade said smugly, a slight smile appeared on her face that time.

"I'll take everyone to their respected areas" Kakashi said, sighing. He removed Hinata fom Neji and picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs, jealousy serged within my body. I shut it down quickly, now isn't the time. Why was I even getting jealous, he's a friend helping a friend and I know Hinata wants me, not him.

"Neji, you're more than welcome to stay in the bedroom that isn't preoccupied" I managed to choke out, my throat was so damn dry.

"I'll be okay in a little bit but thank you" he said kindly, taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

Kakashi came back down the stairs and started walking towards me.

"Your turn" he said chuckling, I lightly groaned and stood up slowly, becoming dizzy again. Kakashi caught my shoulders and held me still for a moment and we made our way to my bedroom.

"Thank you" I said as he opened the door for me.

"No need to thank me" he helped me toward my bed so I could sit on it.

"No, I mean thank you. Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't. I'm sorry things turned out the way the did" I spoke whole heartedly, looking him in the eyes. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head to leave the room. I saw on my bed in silence and laid down slowly. This operation couldn't come fast enough, I was ready to feel normal again.


	8. Chapter 8:

*I'm so sorry it took so long to post, I was having a hard time deciding how to go about this and was having birthday festivities for people and myself. I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is appreciated*

Itachis POV:

The morning of the operation, I was partially thrilled and partially terrified. I didn't know what to expect in the next hour when Tsunade and Shizune would be arriving. All I knew was that I was going to have a normal breakfast with Hinata and just relax the best I could.

"Itachi, you ready for some breakfast?" Hinata asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course" I said cheerfully, giving her a slight smile.

"Good, I figured we could have some white tea and breakfast rolls his morning, it's light. You shouldn't eat to much before this happens" she sweetly said.

"Whatever you feel like making I won't refuse" I spoke back to her kindly. I don't think she understood how grateful I was to wake up to having home made food.

Hinata started to prepare the water and put the oven on, it wouldn't take long to make everything either.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Me? I slept okay, I was worried about how this morning would go and couldn't fully relax" she spoke.

"Me too but at least after this, maybe my fate will change" I wanted to remain positive.

"You're going to be put through so much pain when the time comes but just know I'll be there for you" Hinata said honestly. I hadn't thought about that part, I would have to be awake during the entire procedure. I sighed a little bit, I knew she meant well but damn it.

"Thank you" I said looking into her eyes, I got up from my seat to walk towards her. She was leaning against the counter and I stopped in front of her.

"No need to thank me, you know I'll always be here for you" she spoke softly.

"I know and that's why I thanked you" I smiled and leaned into her, giving her a small kiss. I could feel her moving her arms, putting them around my neck to deepen the kiss. I pressed into her slightly, closing the space between us. I placed one arm around the lower of her back and kept my other hand on her face. Our kisses deepened and I was feeling the inside of my chest get warm.

The sound of the oven beeping broke us of our kissing and she moved to put breakfast inside of the oven. I had exactly five minutes to get her wanting more.

I wasted no time when she shut the oven door, I turned her around quickly, crashing my lips back onto hers. She placed her arms back around my neck to pull me closer. I took the opportunity to slide my hands down her lower back a little bit and lifted her, she quickly caught on and wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned slightly to placed her on the counter so we were of the same height.

"We really shouldn't, you should be relaxing" Hinata said, breaking the kiss to move her head back. I completely ignored her, kissing her again. I moved my hands lightly over her thighs, trailing my way up her torso. I knew she stopped protesting it because she too was moving her hands arm, slowly down my arms giving me goosebumps.

I moved from her lips, slowly down her jaw and into her neck, sucking gently on her skin for a moment. She made a light moan and I smiled. This morning was a great time to wear a tank top and no chest bindings, I mentally thanked her.

I used my index finger and clasped the strap to her tank top to move it off of her shoulder, I continued my kissing on her shoulder while I moved her other strap down too. She helped move her arms slightly so the straps to her top were no longer on her arms. I moved my way back up toward her mouth and my hands ghosted over her skin, moving toward the top of her shirt so I could move it down.

"For two people who were trained in the art of keeping your guard up, your senses seem to be dulling" Tsunade spoke from behind us, I immediately backed off of Hinata to see she was blushing profusely. I smirked as she quickly fixed herself and jumped off the counter.

"Tsunade-sama, you're e-early" Hinata stuttered and turned her attention to the tea kettle on the stove. I watched Hinata fidget while she finished up breakfast.

"Would you guys like some breakfast?" I asked our guests moving my hair out of my face, pretending like nothing had just happened.

"Why not?" Shizune spoke kindly and they both made their way towards the table. I turned to opened the cupboard to grab extra cups and plates. I passed them out accordingly and took a seat myself. Hinata had placed the food on the table and served everyone their tea.

"Listen, I'm sorry for barging in on you guys but I came here early to let you know a few things that might transpire during the operation" Tsunade said firmly as she placed her cup down on the kitchen table. My eyes locked onto hers, letting her know I was listening.

"First and foremost, it's going to be painful. Working on your chakra network can be brutal, hopefully with the guidance of Hinata we can narrow it down precisely and not have to irritate the pathways to much" she spoke, glancing at Hinata to make sure she was listening.

"Secondly, we will begin once Neji arrives, he's Hinata's backup because about half way through we're going to use his Byakugan so Hinata doesn't strain herself. I know with both of your visual prowess it can take a very harsh toll on your body for using them to long" she stopped for a second to take a sip of her tea.

"I can manage to undergo the entire operation" Hinata spoke up firmly.

"You are not arguing with me about this one, don't even start" Tsunade bit back, Hinata shrunk in her seat a bit. I slightly smiled knowing she wasn't going to be stubborn about this and just let everyone do their job.

"Now last but not least. I know your sharingan is to be driven by emotion through your optic nerve system. Even if during the procedure you feel the most physical pain you've felt in your life, you need to say something. Your eye may or may not activate and that's something we desperately need to avoid. Shizune will heal the parts that hurt while I work on your pathways. You might not be able to control it to well, but you must try" Tsunade said will the most serious tone I've heard from her since I've been here.

"I will try my best" I said, giving her what she wanted to hear.

"Good and now we wait for Neji and we shall begin" Tsunade said taking another sip of her tea. Not a minute went by and a knock came from the front door, Shizune got up from her seat quickly to let the person in.

"At least someone knocks…" Hinata mumbled under her breath and I couldn't hold my laugh in, Tsunade shooting us both dirty looks.

"Ohayo everyone" Neji said cheerfully the kitchen with Shizune behind him.

"Good, now that everyone is here, shall we begin?" Tsunade spoke, standing up from her chair and we all followed her heading towards the living room.

Before even asked to I removed my shirt, feeling a slight breeze that gave me goosebumps.

"I'm going to need you to put your hair in a bun, I can't have your hair getting in the way" Tsunade spoke as she was putting gloves on. I nodded my head, taking my hair holder out of my current ponytail and wrapping it again so that none of my hair was touching my skin. I felt a little funny but I knew it had to be done.

Tsunade motioned for me to sit and I did what I was told.

"We're going to start with the normal routine and then start with the first pathway that's closest to lungs, which should be on the base of your neck. Hinata, check" Tsunade spoke, I looked over to her and within a second the veins on the side of her head appeared and she was looking at my chakra network. It felt kind of invasive in a way, just knowing someone could see exactly where to hit me and I could be down for the count in seconds. I had full trust in my abilities though, so lucky for me I could be a long range ninja if need be and not be under the wraith of a Hyuga.

"The first pathway you'll need to touch is here" Hinata said, running her finger near the base of my neck, down my spine a little bit. I felt the goosebumps flare up again from her touch.

"Ready Itachi?" Tsunade asked, I nodded my head to let her know I was prepared.

The next thing I knew I felt the cool touch of Tsunade's medical jutsu start at the bottom of my lungs, she slowly worked her way up, she didn't hover over the middle of my lungs like Shizune did but I knew she was the best medic you could have in the five nations.

About another hour had passed and it felt like it an eternity, the pain of clearing my pathways was excruciating, compared to the burning in my lungs. Shizune was trying her best to calm the pain but it wasn't helping, I felt like crying but I couldn't. I needed to stay strong.

"Were going to be moving onto a slightly bigger pathway, it's going to hurt a little more" Tsunade spoke and I felt the healing jutsu grow smaller so she could concentrate more on the area. I felt Hinata move her fingers around the area Tsunade needed to focus more. I mentally cursed, the burning was becoming more intense and I'm not sure I was ready. I knew stopping wasn't an option because we couldn't do this in portions.

Tsunade and Hinata communicated very efficiently and I was proud of them but my concentration on them was fading.

Tsunade moved her hands towards the back of my head and I could feel my eyes spinning and the pain shot through me like literal fire, I felt myself blacking out. Shizune moved her hands towards my temples and I felt threatened.

I grabbed her by the throat with both of hands and started squeezing. As soon as I started attacking her, she gasped and I let go. I grabbed my own head from the pain. I didn't realize how much pain she was keeping at bay.

I yelled out in agony and she quickly put her hands over mine to get to the area she was protecting.

"Itachi, I know this hurts but you can't attack Shizune out of pain" Tsunade reprimanded me, I so badly wanted to tell her off but I knew it wouldn't help, she was right.

"Neji, get ready. Were switching" Tsunade spoke bluntly and she moved more up my skull. I looked quickly at Neji and his eyes were activated, Hinata stepped away and switched places with him.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint" I whispered and Shizune looked me in the eyes.

"Just hang on, Uchiha" Tsunade spoke softly but sternly.

They continued working on me and they all switched sides. Tsunade was now standing in front of me and I knew she was going to be working on my eyes.

I knew I blacked out a few times during the operation and I had no idea how much time had passed. My body became numb from all the pain I endured that I couldn't even tell they were touching me anymore.

"Were just about done, one more pathway" Tsunade said, I looked at her and she looked tired, her face was slightly pink and she had slight sweat on her forehead.

"How long have we've been sitting here?" I whispered.

"We are currently four hours in" she said bluntly and continued to work on the pathway to my heart. As she focused her healing on the last pathway, I started to feel sick, I wanted to throw up.

"I might throw up" I said a little more above a whisper so I wouldn't just abruptly puked on Tsunade.

"Hinata, be ready with a bucket" she demanded and Hinata scurried away to find something for me. The feeling was rising and I knew this was an ordinary puke coming, it already tasted like blood.

"Hinata, hurry!" Tsunade yelled, she must of saw my face twisting. Hinata came dashing back and held it awkwardly between the both of us. I wasn't even able to lean forward a little bit considering the bucket was right above Tsunade's hands and I didn't want to risk moving them since they were so close to my heart.

"Just a few more seconds and this will be over" Tsunade said and I wrestled with the feeling of the blood rising. I focused on her hands and right before she got a centimeter away from my heart she stopped and the cooling feeling of the medical jutsu vanished. Everyone stopped touching me at the same time and I grabbed the bucket from Hinata and just lost everything in my stomach. I fell forward off the seat onto my knees and just kept puking.

"Is this normal?" Shizune asked, concerned.

"He will be fine, the end of his illness had to find somewhere to go and his body was just put under a mass amount of stress" Tsunade said calmly as I continued to fill the bucket up with my blood, I could feel it dripping down my chin and onto my chest.

I finally stopped puking to sit up and just breathe, my body was still numb but it felt nice to just relax.

"Let's hope that does that trick, Itachi" Shizune said sweetly, I locked eyes with her and smiled lightly to agree with her, I hoped too.

"Just a heads up, even though you were being healed the entire time, some bruising may follow so don't be alarmed. You're also going to be sore for about a day so don't push yourself" Tsunade said taking her gloves off to throw them in the bag they had brought for the medical clothes.

"Let me help you up so we can get you cleaned up" Hinata said softly from behind me and placed her hands under my biceps and she lifted as I stood up. We slowly walked toward the staircase, her small little body holding onto me incase I fell over.

"You don't have to help me, you know" I said putting my arm around her shoulder and giving her a slight one-armed hug.

"You just sat through four hours of incredibly painful surgery, you're a liar if you think you don't need help" Hinata said mockingly and I smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

The trip up the stairs was the easiest it's been since I've arrived in this house. Granted, I couldn't feel my chest right now but I'm sure if I could I wouldn't feel the sensation to cough.

"I'm going to take a shower, you don't have to wait for me" I said as she opened the bathroom door.

"I'm going to be listening so when the water turns off I'll be right outside the door for you" she said sweetly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. My cheek got hot from where her lips just were and she left the bathroom.

Hinatas POV:

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the shower turn on and I smiled, I hoped this worked. There was no way someone could be torchered for four hours and not live to see a long life. This was for the greater good and I hoped it stayed that way.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I looked in the kitchen to see Neji making some food and Tsunade and Shizune cleaning up the surgical mess from this morning.

"Thank you both so much for healing him" I spoke out loud, bowing towards them.

"We should be thanking you and Neji too, without the help of the byakugan this would of never of happened" Tsunade said, smirking.

"That's true.. If my father knew what we just used our eyes for he would blow a gasket" I slightly laughed and so did the others in the room.

"Would you guys like to come back later for dinner? I owe you" I spoke again, hoping we could end the night with a good time.

"I would love to say yes but after all that work, I need a drink" Tsunade said slyly as she finished zipping up her bag and slinging it over her right shoulder.

"Of course, maybe some other time" I smiled and moved to the side so she could walk past me. Shizune followed behind her, giving me a slight bow as they made their way into the kitchen.

"We're just gonna wait until he's done to see how he's feeling now that he's had a proper break" Tsunade spoke as she leaned against the kitchen wall.

We waited around and about fifteen minutes had passed and I was wondering what was taking so long.

"I'm gonna go check on him" I said as I raised my index finger to cue my absence. I turned towards the staircase and headed up them, the steam was coming out from underneath the door and I knocked on it lightly and he didn't make a sound. I opened the door and poked my head in and I could see his silhouette from the glass door. He was sitting on the floor, his head leaning against the furthest wall.

"Itachi?" I asked gently, I shut the bathroom door behind me and I approached the glass door to the shower.

"Mmm?" he responded back sluggishly, my heart stopped beating so fast at this point.

"You're sleeping in the shower, are you okay?" I asked still a little bit worried. I knew everything he went through took a lot out of him but I didn't think to this much extent.

"I'm exhausted and I didn't even do anything" he mumbled again, removing his head from the shower wall to look at me. I tried my best to keep my eyes locked onto his but it very difficult.

"You did though, you battled an illness and you won" I said sweetly.

"You're so kind" he said, giving me a small smile.

Kakashis POV:

I was being summoned to the hokage tower and I was wondering why but I continued walking towards the building anyways.

I reached the building and jumped on the sides until I reached Tsunade's office window and knocked on it. It wouldn't be the same if I used the front door like everyone else did.

"Come in here" she barked before I even knocked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I ddin't like the tone of voice she was using. This couldn't be good. I quickly made my way into the office, closing the window behind myself.

Tsunade made a few hand signs, why was she using a privacy barrier? This absolutely could not be good.

"How's your day going?" she asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"It was fine until I was summoned here" I said honestly.

"Mine was too, my day has just been full of the Uchiha clan" she sounded cocky.

"What's wrong with Itachi?" I asked, slight worry came out with my question.

"Itachi is great, actually. His illness his gone. We had a four hour operation this morning to heal him. Sasuke, however.." she grew silent and I grew serious. Sasuke?

"I'm confused" I said honestly. Last we knew Sasuke was far from here looking for his brother to carry out his vengeful wish of killing him.

"He's very close to here, to close. He's regarded as a missing nin, I need you to go find him" she spoke with earnest.

"What do you want me to do when I find him?" I was still confused, I know Sasuke, he's not going to listen to anything I have to say.

"We both know he's intelligent and we more than likely knows Itachi is in here somewhere. We're not going to have the village in flames over a hate filled grudge. Bring him here somehow and we'll go from there" she deadpanned, looking me in the eyes. Emotions flooded my chest.

"Do you really think I'm the best for this mission?" I questioned her motives.

"The only other two people who know Sasuke like you wouldn't be a good fit, they're too over emotional" she said, I sighed because I knew she was right. Sakura was in love with the boy and Naruto thought of him like a brother.

"When do you want me to leave?" I sighed, running my right hand threw my hair.

"Now" she shot back at me quickly. I nodded my head and she held out a scroll for me. That must be where Sasuke was seen last.

I headed back towards the window I entered and opened it. My head was running around a bunch of questions and scenarios but I kept just focusing on one thing, Itachi would live. I smiled knowing he was going to be around for a while. That would give everyone the time they needed to fix things and mend old wounds.

I did however need to come up with a game plan before I reached my old student. He was very scattered with his emotions and I didn't know if he would be calm or not when I told him of the news.

I picked up my pace and opened my scroll in while jumping over rooftops towards the treelines right outside the village.

The scroll was short but it had given a map of the whereabouts of him, tenchi bridge was the last time we was spotted and he had someone with him? Great, might be a handicapped fight.

I picked up my pace, he was either on route right now towards the leaf or camped out for the meantime. I continued my pace, I could get to tenchi bridge within a few hours if I moved at the speed I was going and I knew I had no time to waste.

I slowed my pace down, tenchi bridge was about a mile away and I hadn't seen or heard anything or Sasuke and his friend on the way here. Good, maybe they're sleeping and I can just bring them both back unconscious.

As I continued jumping in the tree lines I could see the top of tenchi bridge and I slowed down a little bit, I didn't see anyone either. Suspicious.

_Ting, ting, ting_

Three kunais had hit the tree branch I was on and I jumped out of the way and landed on the tree branch to the right to look in the direction they had been thrown at me. I scanned the are and then a black hair child with a white shirt came from behind it.

"Kakashi" he said with a dead emotion.

"Sasuke" I glared a little bit, how dare he throw weapons at me.

"Didn't I ever teach you to wait for your opponent? Don't show yourself first" I deadpanned.

"You did but I know I'm stronger than most so your silly rule doesn't really matter, does it?" he shrugged and leaned against the tree. I jumped off the branch and just kept looking at each other.

"Still as arrogant as ever I see" I truthfully said, I see nothing has really changed he just grew stronger from the help of Orochimaru.

"So what gives me the great pleasure of the leafs great copycat ninja" he sarcastically said.

"You're ordered to come with me back to the leaf village" I said with no amusement whatsoever, putting a poker face on.

"You expect me to just go willingly back to that hell hole? For what reason would I need to go there" Sasuke slightly chuckled. So he didn't know Itachi was in the village or was he just pretending.

"Don't play around, we both know why you're this close to the village" I said trying not to give to much of a hint away.

"You're right but that's only because he has to die" Sasuke's face dropped all hints of amusement and hate flashed within his eyes.

"I wish you knew the truth" I sighed while I spoke.

"Truth about what? That my brother is a monster and needs to pay for his sins" he shouted a little bit, the anger within him was rising.

"He did pay for his sins, for a long time. Aside the point though, you need to come back and you can tell your friend to stop hiding, I know she's hiding up there" I pointed to the trees behind him and the leaves moved as a young bright red hair girl fell silently. She walked near Sasuke, moving her glasses up with her finger and resting the other hand on her hip.

"I'll go with you but he's not going to live to see tomorrow when I get my hands on him" Sasuke spat and started walking towards me, his friend right behind me. I became confused, his sudden change of emotion and stance made no sense. Did he know of Itachis former illness and knew it would be an easy fight? Did he actually think he was going to see his brother once he got back to the village?

I said nothing and the three of us took off, I kept looking over towards them, I didn't trust either of them.


	9. Chapter 9:

*Im so sorry this took forever, a lot of shit has happened since the last update and Im going to make this chapter a bit long so it makes up for lost time. I will never take this long again, by the way. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated, enjoy!*

Chapter 9:

Sasukes POV:

The trip back to the village was quick, ANBU members met us at the gate and we were now in route towards the hokages tower. As we continuing moving, the last conversation with Karin was running threw my mind. What if the rumors about him were true? What if he really isn't the bad guy? No, the hell with that. He murdered our entire clan, he's evil. My emotions were having a battle amongst themselves inside of me. Hatred, hurt, nervousness,

I knew once I saw him, I was going to end his life, no matter who was around me. I was going to do what I had been wishing to do for two years now.

We had reached the main door to the Hokages office while I lost in my thoughts, for some reason my heart felt heavy and my throat became dry. I didn't know why my body was doing this, not like it mattered, I wasn't a leaf ninja anymore. I knew from the minute I walked out of the village few years ago that I became a missing nin.

We had entered once the female voice had shouted to come in, we all filed in, Kakashi behind everyone. Probably to ensure Karin and I wouldn't run away from the situation.

Once inside the office, I looked around, not much had changed except for the Hokage and her assistant. I knew Hiruzen had died from an attack on the village but I wasn't expecting them to replace him with this bimbo looking blonde.

"Staring isn't nice, Uchiha" the woman had finally spoke and of course her first comment was towards me.

"Well, I'm sorry. Just wasn't expecting a blonde bimbo as the Hokage, of this so called 'great village' you're running" I shot back at her, smugly. Everyone around me became tense immediately, including Karin. I glared daggers at Karin, what came over her?

"I'm going to let that comment slide" the woman said calmly, her assistant looked at her like she had ten heads.

"Why am I here anyways?" I demanded to know, trying to get to the point already.

"We both know why you were so close to the village. You're smart, you know your brother is here but you're dangerous and needed to be caught before you entered" she looked into my eyes, trying to read me. Just the thought of Itachi made my temper and chakra flair.

"Sasuke, I think you need to calm down" Karin said softly, I looked at her and she cowered slightly.

"You need to remain silent" I barked at her and then I could faintly hear cracking so I scanned the room quickly and the Hokages hand was squeezing her desk with one hand and the wood was bending. She must be angry if she can just bend wood like that..

"You need to remain silent!" she yelled and the desk continued to crack.

"I will remain silent when Itachi is six feet under" I deadpanned. Her grip on the desk loosened and her eyes became soft for a minute.

"You want to see him that badly? Fine, follow me" she said, whimsically and got up from her desk.

"Tsunade-sama I do-" her assistant started to speak but Tsunade raised her hand and her assistant stopped talking mid-sentence. I grew skeptical of the Hokages sudden change in demeanor and walked right passed me to open the office door, myself and everyone looked at her, no one moved.

"Let's go Uchiha, since you're so impatient" she held the door open, gesturing for me to walk ahead of her. I put my hand on the small of Karins back and made her walk into the hallway first, incase a surprise awaited us. Karin tripped slightly but made her way into the hallway, I followed suit. Tsunade and Kakashi behind us, and whoever else felt like tagging along for my family reunion.

We walked down the hallway, heading towards the stairs to the what I assumed was the roof. I'm sure she didn't want anyone that I knew knowing I was here, I didn't want it either. It was be a distraction from my plan and bothersome.

We reached the roof and I looked over the sight of the village. The sun was setting and a orange and pink hue was filling the sky. I sighed slightly, for a brief moment I missed being in the safety of the inside of these walls. The place I was born, where I once called home. My eyes traveled around and I looked in the direction of the Uchiha district and then all memories came flooding back. Blood and bodies everywhere, coming home to find my family was gone. Looking into the dark, powerful eyes of my brother before he trapped me in my own hell. One that still gives me nightmares to this day.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and that's when it happened, I fell to the ground and I couldn't move. What the hell just happened? I moved what I could of my head to see Karin was also on the ground, Tsunade standing above her as well. What kind of ninjutsu did this woman know?

"Did you really think for one second we were really going to see Itachi? Until I deem fit, you won't know where he is. For all I know, he's not even here anymore" she smiled lightly as the two Anbu members tied Karin and I up with chakra binding rope so we were virtually useless. The Anbu member even put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't use my bloodline.

"How the hell did you even drop the both of us like flies so quickly?" I gritted out, becoming frustrated from being man handled back to my feet to stand.

"I'm surprised your mentor didn't mention me before. As you should know, him and I were a team back in the day. I too, am a legendary sannin, just like that arrogant bastard" she explained to me and I could tell she was grinning. Her saying that made me relive some more memories of Orochimaru trying to educate me on his past and vaguely I remember him mentioning her. I also vaguely remember him saying she had healing abilities and monster strength. That also if I ever met her to not insult her because she try and break me in half. My face must of twisted slightly, I guess I was barking up the wrong tree.

"You're now in the custody of the Leaf Village, you remember that if you try anything stupid. You will be punished accordingly. I only wanted you hear so you could hear the truth of your brother" Tsunade snapped becoming very serious. My fists tightened and I was slightly pulled by the anbu member and we began our venture to somewhere.

Maybe ten minutes went by and I remembered how many steps were taken and the ways we turned, if I needed to escape at least I knew the way out. Hopefully.

"Just sit them both there" I heard Tsunade speak and the anbu member forcefully placed me in the chair and I oh so badly wanted to rip their head off.

"First and foremost, we're going to just talk and once you start refusing I will be tasked to bring it certain skilled ninjas and you will not be able to hide anything from them" Tsunade spoke firmly and I kept listening to the footsteps around me. I was sure there was only four people in this room with us, unless someone was silent while walking.

"Karin, how many people are in here?" I asked quickly before Tsunade began talking again.

"Six, not including us" she replied just as fast and I gave a small smile, so there were two sneaky people in here.

"Girl, what's your name?" Tsunade asked. I just remained quiet so I could listen.

"Karin" she vaguely said.

"What village do you come from?" was that important?

"Kusagakure" another short answer, good she's learning not to keep talking.

"Gathering from your lack of sight, you're a sensory type considering you knew how many of us were in this room" Tsunade said, damn it. Now they know of her ability, but only to a small degree.

"That's enough from you. Now we're moving onto the big subject" Tsunade said bluntly and I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Whatever it is you need to say, my mind will not change. I must kill the murderer" I spat in the direction of which Tsunade's voice was coming from.

Itachis POV:

I really hoped that waking up from my nap, I could finally have a normal day. To feel normal, not worrying about my health. Being able to enjoy things like I used to but I was wrong. I forgot that even though you could have normal days physically, emotions never stopped.

"I need you to come quickly, Tsunade sama has summoned you" Neji said seriously. His anbu mask was pushed to the side so I could see his face, this must be serious if he was sent her during work hours. My heart started fluttering quickly, I wasn't sure what happened and why I was being summoned by Tsunade.

"Can I ask why I'm being summoned at least? So I don't completely walk into the situation blind" I zipped up the rest of my coat as Neji opened my front door, moving his mask back onto his face. I quickly shut the door and I followed him swiftly.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but considering the situation you're about to be put into, I will inform you" he said with sympathy. Neji is using pity? Great, I already did like this. I remained quiet so he could talk. We continued jumping and moving quickly in the treelines and I could see the sky, it was sunset. Casting orange and pink over the village. I guess I wasn't sleeping for that long then. I wonder why Hinata isn't home yet? Maybe she had to stay longer at the academy since she went in late.

"I was instructed to bring you to the interrogation unit before Sasuke and his partner were brought down there. Tsunade plans on telling him the truth of your misdoings before you fled the village. She needs you to be present so when he doesn't believe anyone, you could maybe.. Uh.. change his mind?" Neji spoke carefully. My entire body felt like ice and fire were running through my veins. Sasukes in the village? How did I not sense him sooner? My mind was racing and I was subconsciously moving closer and closer to him.

"When was he captured?" I blurted out, the only question I could speak at the moment.

"A few hours ago, they're in the hokage tower right now. I was told to leave to get you as soon as I saw them entering" Neji said.

No other words were spoken, just silence as we entered the building. We made our way towards the bottom floor, a concrete room with a desk and two chairs in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and just leaned against it while we waited.

Moments passed and I finally heard footsteps of a few people, the doorknob started to turn and my heart started pounding. If my brother was still the same person, he would never trust me again. I knew from the feeling I was getting and in my very core, he wanted nothing more than to kill me. If I were him, I would kill me too.

The door opened and Tsunade was the first person I saw, we locked eye and Tsunade made a signal for me to remain quiet. I nodded and watched everyone else file in. The anbu holding a red haired girl moved her towards her seat. The next person to follow in was Kakashi, we made eye contact and I knew he could tell what I was feeling. I looked away quickly and just stared at my brother. He hadn't changed much, except for his clothing. The vibes he was giving off made me uncomfortable and I averted my gaze. If I kept looking at him I would say something and I knew I couldn't.

"Just sit them there" Tsunade spoke and both Anbu members put both my brother and his friend in their chairs with a little force.

"First and foremost, we're going to just talk and once you start refusing I will be tasked to bring in certain skilled ninjas and you will not be able to hide anything from them" Tsunade spoke firmly.

"Karin, how many people are in here?" Sasuke spoke rather quickly.

"Six, not including us" she replied just as fast. A sensory type, huh. Sasuke knew just how to pick his friends I suppose. I watched him smirk at her answer. Tsunade continuing asking the girl two questions of what her name was and where she was from. She was far from home and one thing stood out to me about her, too. Her hair. It was bright red and I wondered if she was apart of the Uzumaki clan or if her hair was dyed. Not that it really mattered.

"That's enough from you. Now we're moving onto the bigger subject" Tsunade said bluntly and I snapped my attention towards my brother, everyone did.

"Whatever it is you need to say, my mind will not change. I must kill the murderer" Sasuke spoke with such vile in his voice towards Tsunade and my heart started aching a little bit.

"As you know, your brother annihilated your entire clan," Tsunade said with no emotion whatsoever, ouch. I really should get used to the fact that people are going to speak of it and I know what I did was a terrible crime.

"What you don't know is that he protected the village from a coup de tat from your clan" Tsunade spoke again, I began to wonder how she knew all this but I'm sure somewhere down the line, the truth was revealed.

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelled and I watched his fist's clentch in anger.

"On top of that, you were left alive because that was his only request in removing the clan himself. Your safety" Tsunade kept talking and I could see Sasukes knuckles turning white and one single tear roll down his cheek from pure rage.

"Stop lying or I'll kill you right here and now" my brother gritted out, I so desperately wanted to speak but I knew I couldn't.

"You're not killing anyone, you need to hear all of this because I will not have you be a threat to my village for something you really don't know anything about" she spoke again, she sounded rude but I knew she wasn't trying to be. She had an entire village to protect and a threat was a threat.

"Hear what? You're. Lying. My brother is a murderer. He said he killed the entire clan to test himself. He took my family away and he needs to pay for it" Sasuke said again, still completely pissed but not gritting his teeth this time.

"He told you those things so you wouldn't learn the truth. So you wouldn't know how your clan was trying to overthrow the Hokage and become in control on the village. So you'd always keep them in your mind and heart as good people" Tsunade said again but with slight compassion in her voice. This was a difficult subject for a lot people to speak of to this day. If I didn't do what I did, who knows how the village would be right now.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind. Nothing you do will change my mind. Nothing" Sasuke spoke again and I could tell her was serious. I took a light step forward so

Tsunade would look at me. She nodded her head, that was okay to finally speak. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. I reopened my eyes, taking one more step towards my brother. I kneeled down to his level and placed my hand on his shoulder, he tried to shrug it away but I gripped on tighter and he stopped trying to move.

My heart was thumping so hard and fast I was surprised no one could hear it. I took my free hand, slowly going up to the cloth that was blocking his eyesight, I needed to remove it so he could see me. So I could tell him the truth again. I remove the cloth and his eyes were still shut. I could see a little water between his lashes, his emotions were all coming undone and it was breaking me to see him like this.

"It's okay to feel, just open your eyes" I said softly, his eyes shot open but he didn't look up. Instead he just continued to look at the ground. I gave him a minute and he gradually looked up at me. I watched his eyes run over his emotions, no sure on which one to settle on.

His eyes flashes angry and in a split second he slammed his head into me as hard as he could, I fell back on my butt from how hard the head-butt was. I could feel warm liquid coming from my face, I placed my hand over my nose. He split the bridge of my nose open slightly, I deserved that. I deserved a lot worse than that, actually.

"You son of a bitch, after everything you put me threw, you dare show your face!" Sasuke yelled, I didn't know what to say.

"You can't even talk, are you that pathetic?" Sasuke spat again, I know he needed to vent.

"You're not the only one living with these problems Sasuke" I said back, trying to remain calm. I've been calm about everything since my arrival back. I didn't need to blow a gasket, not in front of him.

"You took my family away from me and you think we share a problem?" Sasuke's eyes grew big and he got cocky with his tone. I sighed, my patients were wearing thin. I've been concealing and suppressing my emotions for two years now. I didn't think anything could faze me, I got slightly arrogant and rude a couple of times but that was about it. Seeing my brother and finally talking about this with him led to reopening wounds that I didn't want to open yet but I knew they were about to burst. I slowly got back up from the ground and moved back to my spot of leaning against the desk.

"You might of came back to the district to find everyone dead but you have no idea what it's like to murder everyone you've ever loved and cared for" I shot back at him, venom dripping my voice. I took a breath before continuing.

"I had to watch everyone die, watched them all suffer for a minute before their wounds consumed their life. Watched children, trying to flee in terror from witnessing such gruesome acts. Watched adults hover over their babies while I took their life, Sasuke. I wake almost every night to this day hearing them screaming, watching blood splatter everything. So, you might think you're the only one who's been suffering, but you're not. Only one with nightmares, but you're not. Neither of us have a clan, only each other. So yes, we share the same problems" I slightly snapped, not completely meaning too. I've never said that out loud to anyone and now everyone knows.

Sasuke smirked and I wanted to just slap him upside the head. I don't know what he thought was smile worthy of this moment.

"You're not worthy of the clan name Uchiha" he deadpanned, looking me in the eyes. My heart finally shattered. After hearing nothing all my life about how I make the Uchiha name proud, how I'm going go down a legend in the Uchiha books, how everything good about the Uchiha name involved me. I've never heard that come from someone about my clan name, let alone someone I shared the name with.

"And you're not worthy of the life I spared you, if you continue being angry about something you believe is true" I deadpanned back, I watched his pupils grow, like he wanted to cry. He looked like he just saw a ghost, honestly.

"What I believe is that you're a monster and what Tsunade said is a lie" Sasuke spit at me, how thick headed could one person be? Honestly.

"I'm telling you this now, I saved this village and your life by killing our clan. I never wanted you to learn the truth because I wanted you to hate me and kill me. I wanted you to detest me, I didn't want you to learn the truth so you wouldn't go and burn the village down. So my sacrifice wouldn't be in vein. I made sure every loose end was tied to no one would know and those who did know wouldn't talk. Obviously none of it worked but here we are, you are the last person to fix this with. You'll never be a free man unless you learn to accept the real facts and not the lies I told you" I said whole heartedly, hoping he would believe me. He dropped his head down and looked at the ground, staying silent.

"Sasuke, he's telling the truth. So is the Hokage. You've always trusted my ability so don't doubt me now" Karin said meekly, I was surprised she said anything at all, actually. How good is her ability anyways? She can't mold chakra right now and yet she's still using it. Maybe it's a gift, like my eyes are to me and Hinata's eyes are to her.

"Karin, shut your mouth" Sasuke spat towards her, literally spit at her. How could someone continue to be a punching bag and still want to hang around?

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled at Sasuke, she stormed over to him and pushed his chair back so he went backwards. The chair broke underneath him, he grunted in I'm sure a little pain.

"That was uncalled for" Sasuke said rudely.

"What's uncalled for is being the way you are. We're all trying to help you and you're being a bastard. Until you come to the realization that no one is lying, you're to remain here. I don't care how long it takes, you can rot in here!" Tsunade said with thunder in her voice. Her rage radiated the room and it sent chills down my spine.

"You two" she yelled pointing to the two anbu who brought Karin and Sasuke to their seats, they straightened up some and gave her their attention.

"Stand guard outside this door until I sent two more to break your shift, and you" she pointed to Neji, he turned toward her "bring Karin with us, everyone is leaving this room" her voice was still loud but she wasn't yelling anymore. She started moving towards the door, swinging it open. It hit the wall so hard, the door handle hit the wall so hard, the concrete cracked, you could hear it.

She stormed off, we all followed quickly, I glanced at my brother one more time, he was keeping eye contact with me and then looked away. I sighed knowing he was going to be in here for a while. He was still just as stubborn, I'll give him that much.

"Itachi, keep your head down. I don't need anymore problems today if someone sees you" Tsunade basically growled. I let my hair out of its ponytail and hide my face as we walked, making sure I didn't look around and risk potential eye contact if anyone came by.

Tsunade continued using the underground tunnels until we were at the last stairwell, leading up into the main floor of the hokage tower. I'm was relieved that I still remembered my way around all these passageways.

"Hinata is going to have a heart attack when I let her know you guys are going to have a roommate" Tsunade said under her breath, but I heard her. A roommate? I hope she didn't mean Sasuke's friend. She was loyal to Sasuke and if Tsunade thought this was a good idea then she was highly mistaken. When you're a ninja, your loyalty runs deep and surely she didn't forget that.

We made our way onto the manor floor and bee lined right for her office. She went right into her desk and grabbed a bottle of what I assumed was sake and took a big gulp of it.

"Your brother grates on my nerves" she slightly gasped, placing the bottle on her desk and taking her regular seat in her giant chair.

"He's good at that" Kakashi and I said at the same time in the same nervous voice. We looked at each other and both smiled slightly. Sometimes I forget that Kakashi has been in Sasukes life for almost just as long as I have.

"What's going to happen to Sasuke if he doesn't come to terms with the truth?" Karin spoke meekly again, Tsunade looked at her and Karin must of felt it because she automatically bowed her head and waited for a response.

"He'll be executed, he is a missing-nin after all" Tsunade spoke blandly.

"The elder Uchiha is also a missing-nin, apart of a criminal organization. If you execute one, you'll need to execute the other" Karin spoke again, this time her head was raised. I couldn't argue with her, I still didn't understand why Tsunade didn't lock me away when I first arrived.

"Please take her blindfold off before this conversation continues" Tsunade spoke, looking at Neji who still stood behind her. He did what he was told and untied the knot, taking it from her. Her eyes were finally shown, they were blood red and they were actually really pretty, she was really pretty. I shook the thoughts from my mind, that didn't even matter.

"Sasuke left the village to seek out power from a dangerous criminal and enemy of the leaf. I can't pardon those crimes, I however, can pardon Itachi's crimes. Different circumstances" Tsunade spoke once more, with subtle care in her voice. Was she going to pardon me? This day was to much for me to process. I looked over at Karin and she looked defeated because we all knew Tsunade was right.

"Now if it's okay, I'd like you two to escort Karin and Itachi back to the house. I've had enough of today" she glanced between Kakashi and Neji, they nodded their heads and we all turned to leave the door.

"What do you want me to do about the chakra ropes?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder before we left the room, I looked too.

"Take them off, if anything arises I know Hinata will put an end to it. Need I remind you of her temper?" Tsunade asked smirked. I questioned what she meant by that because I never knew Hinata to have a temper. I shook my head and we all left the room. We walked down the hallway, complete silence. I didn't think anyone knew what to say really to today's events and the fun was only going to start. We still had to fill in Hinata on everything that happened.

We moved quickly towards the house, I kept my head down still, as did Karin. Although, she probably had her head down because she was upset. I had a feeling her feelings for Sasuke ran deeper than just loyalty and it saddened me.

We had finally landed on the ground on the outskirts of the woods leading to our house and continued walking.

"Hey, he'll come around" I said softly, putting my hand on Karins shoulder while we walked. She lifted her up and just barely looked at me. I gave her a sincere smile, I wasn't trying to give her false hope but I just knew my brother would eventually see the truth. He was smart and I know he would put all the pieces together.

"I hope so, I've been with him for a very long time now and I don't want to see him get executed" she whispered. I removed my hand from her shoulder and we made it to the house.

"It doesn't look like Hinatas home, we're gonna have to wait for her" Neji said, walking towards the front door. He opened it, all of us going inside. I really wish she was home, I just needed her. She makes me forget everything that's bad or wrong.

"Itachi, you should probably go fix up your face. I'll make tea or something for everyone" Kakashi said to me, I nodded my head and headed upstairs towards the bathroom. At the top of the stairs, I stopped for a moment just to collect myself.

My body felt great, I didn't have to stop once today since I woke up, my lungs were functioning normally. My eyes stung for a second and I realized I had happy tears. Tsunade, Shizune, Neji and Hinata saved me from death and for that I will forever be grateful. They would always hold a place of respect in my heart and nothing would ever change my mind.

I however needed to pick up the pace of cleaning my face up before Hinata got back, I knew she wouldn't take so kindly to my nose being busted open or blood on it.

I turned right down the hallway towards the bathroom, going straight for the first aid kit. I plopped it onto the bathroom counter and looked in the mirror. Sasuke got me good, it was a small cut but it bled a bit. I just needed to clean it out with some alcohol and maybe I wouldn't have to put a bandaid on it. I grabbed the nearest face cloth and dapped some of the liquid on it.

I knew it would sting but I knew I would manage through it. I placed it on my cut and the burning pain was minimal, I wiped the blood off and now I only had a cut on my face. I guess I didn't need a bandaid so that was good.

As I was cleaning up the counter I heard a noise from downstairs, it sounded like a cup hitting the floor, great. I shook my head and continued my venture back down the stairs, I think I could get used to stairs again, maybe my lungs burn in a good way from the exercise.

"Is everything alright?" I asked loudly as I rounded the corner to go into the kitchen. I saw Hinata standing in the kitchen, broken glass by her feet. I guess she came in quietly when I went upstairs. She looked frozen, I guess they told her. I moved over towards her so I could move her away form the glass while she processed the information.

"Please watch where you step, we don't need you cutting your feet open" I spoke softly, looking around for the broom and dustpan.

"Why didn't anyone come get me!" Hinata shouted, making me jump a little bit.

"You were at the academy. Your services were needed there, not with us" Neji harshly said, not meaning to. Oh boy, now was not the time for attitude.

"I'm going to have a word with Tsunade, I should of been included. I've been in the care of Itachi since his return and emotional trauma seems just important" she glared at her cousin.

"If you value your life, I wouldn't bother Tsunade today. Sasuke's lucky he didn't get pummeled by her for being rude" Neji spoke with slight terror in his eyes.

"Guys, something is wrong with Sasuke, take the binds off of me so I can make sure" Karin blurted out, interrupting the conversation. I was semi glad she did interrupt because I knew an argument would start. I was also semi worried now because it had to do with my brother. Neji quickly did what she asked and I became on the defensive side incase she tried to pull anything.

She became silent, closing her eyes to probably focus on my brother.

"Something is really wrong, his body is going haywire. I think his curse seal is acting up" her face scrunched slightly, worry washing over her. Worry also washed over me. If I remember anything about Orchimarus cursed seals, they were part of experiments he did and made ninjas stronger.

Before even thinking, I bolted away from everyone and started racing in the tree lines towards the Hokage tower so I could grab Tsunade to warn her. Sasuke would soon break free from the chakra ropes and escape the interrogation room and that's not something that needed to happen tonight.

I didn't hear anyone behind me, I don't think anyone from the house chased after me. I'm sure Karin could sense me and was keeping them updated. All I knew was that I was going to get in trouble for leaving the area I was bound to and I didn't care.

The hokage manor was finally in view and I pushed myself to go faster, I knew I would be hurting in the morning but I felt panicked. I jumped up the side of the building like I used to when I was being summoned and I tapped on her window.

"Kakashi, go away. I'm not in the mood" Tsunade yelled, I ignored her wishes and opened the window anyways.

"Uchiha-san, why are you here? You're not supposed to be" Shizune spoke in shock.

"Karin thinks Sasukes cursed seal is going off. If he reaches his full power, he's going to break out and only kami knows what he'll do" I said quickly, catching my breath.

"Theres no way he can break out of their but we'll go check immediately" Tsunade sighed, getting up from her desk. I crept into the window and followed her out of her office.

"Only because you warned me of a possible threat, I'm going to pretend you didn't break our agreement" Tsunade looked over her shoulder, glaring.

"I owe you my life, I couldn't just wait to come here" I said, holding my arm over my chest and giving her a quick bow. What was wrong with me? I haven't bowed to anyone in a long time, why did I just do that. I think my old roots are shining threw.

"Don't bow to me, you're not a leaf ninja, again, yet" she slightly smirked and we briskly walked faster towards Sasukes room. Again? Yet? She really was planning on taking me back in as ninja of the leaf. Then reality hit me, hard. If I were to be sent out, what would happened if we came face to face with another Akatsuki member..

"Snap out of your thoughts, Uchiha, we're here" Tsunade said as we were standing back in front of Sasukes door. I needed to really stop getting lost in my thoughts.

The two Anbu moved to the side for us so she could open the door. We walked and Sasuke was still on the floor, completely still.

"Not done questioning me?" he said weekly, moving his head to look at Tsunade and then me, we just kept looking at each other.

"I thought you said his cursed seal was going off?" Tsunade asked, confused now. I too became confused.

"You believed Karin? That girl, you should be more worried about her and not me. She's the dangerous one. I know when to stop" Sasuke smuggly said with a smirk.

Tsunade and I just looked at each other and whispered shit and we took off.

"Go straight home, report back to me. I can't leave the office again. The Konoha council is coming down for a late night meeting. They've grown suspicious of me and I need to inform them of certain _things_" she looked wearily and went straight back toward the manor and I went down the path that led home. I forgot all about the council since I've come back and a bad feeling in my stomach started to grow.

They're going to make everything a lot more difficult.. They always have.


	10. Chapter 10:

**I'm not even gonna make an excuse as to why this is so late again, I don't have one. BUUUT here it is! It's a super emotional roller coaster chapter, it was changes perspectives a lot. Reviews are appreciated guys 3 **

Chapter 10:

Hinatas POV:

All I wanted to do when I came home tonight from the academy was finally relax, everything stressful was gone, or so I thought. I kept the icepack on my forehead while I sat on the floor. That stupid redhead had headbutted me so hard, it knocked me down.

"Once Kakashi catches her, I'm teaching her some manners" I grumbled as I flipped the ice pack over. Neji chuckled and shifted a bit, he sat on the floor with me.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance. Tsunade seems pretty adamant about keeping her in this house" Neji said.

"I don't know how many more criminals she plans on keeping in this house but I'm not babysitting all of them" I said out loud and then I realized I just called Itachi a criminal. Guilt settled in my stomach, is that was I really thought about him?

"Itachi isn't a criminal by choice, I'm sure you didn't mean that"

"I don't think I did, I'm just frustrated" I huffed after speaking.

"I am too, it's been a very long day" he patted my shoulder.

"What even happened in the interrogation unit earlier?" I was curious, I was only told so much.

"Well, Sasuke and Itachi finally had their talk. He doesn't believe a word that's coming out of anyone's mouth. He still wants to kill Itachi, he's deeply wounded. He just needs time and I'm sure he'll realize the truth. For now though, he's stuck in that chamber until then. Tsunade is giving him some time to come to terms with everything and if he doesn't, he'll be executed. Itachi however, I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen to him. Tsunade said she can pardon his crimes but that doesnt mean the council is going to" Neji spoke softly. All words were spinning in my head and I wasn't sure what to say next.

"The counsel knew about what happened with Itachi and the only reason why Sasuke left was because of Itachi in the first place. Their ideas and politics make me so angry" my face scrunched when I spoke, Neji nodded his head in agreement with me.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with it anymore from our family, I unfortunately still have to sometimes" he scratched his head when he spoke. I laughed a little bit at him, I forgot how emotionally draining the Hyuga household could be when it came to that.

The noise of the front door made us look at the doorway and waited to see who came around the corner, it was Itachi. I smiled slightly, he looked so good and healthy. I was still in awe that he was here forever but I couldn't help but feel the vibes he was giving off.

"Where is she?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Kakashi is chasing after her, I'm not sure if she's captured yet" Neji spoke for the both of us. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess we just sit and wait. Tsunade wants me to report back to her after this. She has a meeting with the counsel right now" a slight flash of fear flashed in his eyes before he made his way over to us, also sitting on the floor.

"Do you know about what?" I asked seriously.

"She said '_things' _so I'm only assuming it's about my family and everything that's been going on" he said.

"I'm sure we'll be summoned if it's serious" I said cheerfully.

"That's' not how it works with them, there's two criminals in the village who are labeled as dangerous. The entire conversious is going to be serious. Tsunade might have the final say but they're going to make it real difficult Itachi breathed out and I just continued to sit in silence.

Tsunades POV:

My office door opened and in came Homura and Koharu, dread instantly washed over me. I knew they meant well and did make valid points, but they were irritating at best.

"Evening, Tsunade" Koharu spoke happily and sat in the chair to my left. Homura gave me a small head nod, taking his seat on the right.

"Let's get straight to this, why are we having a meeting at ten at night" I spoke quickly, getting to the point.

"Always so impatient" Koharu said making a tsk noise.

"I'm sure you know why we're down here but since you want me to say it, I will. The remainder of the Uchiha clan are in the village walls and you're hiding it from us" Homura spoke breifly.

"I'm not hiding anything, if I was then you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me about it because you wouldn't have figured it out" I said with slight sarcasm.

"Stop making jokes. You have two deadly people in these walls, disrupting the safety of the villagers. Endangering, actually" he said cockily.

"Itachi isn't a danger to anyone, you know full well of that. He carried out an order. His loyalty runs deep" I sharply said back. My defense on high now.

"He murdered his entire clan so that they very same clan wouldn't overthrow the village, he's a traitor and Danzo didn't help the matter by blackmailing him with his little brothers life. He's easily manipulated into doing things if you endanger something he loves" he spoke with strain in his voice.

"He stopped the coup d'etat and prevented a war from happening, yes, he slaughtered an entire clan but it was for the good of the village. That's a shinobis job inside these walls is to protect people and keep peace, no?" I questioned him. My feelings towards Itachi had changed very quickly since he had arrived. I liked him and wanted to keep him around. Thinking back on it quickly, Hinata was right from the start.

"Tsunade, you're missing the point" Koharus soft spoken voice interrupted us.

"I'm not missing any point. He should be rewarded for heroism, not treachery" I shot back at her, my temper was slowly coming out now.

"If you so think so then we shall hold a trial tomorrow morning, all clan heads present and a vote will take place. You can't make this decision alone" Koharu said.

"Also, before you speak. The younger Uchiha must go underway extensive interrogation before he is to be set free" Homura spoke, before I could even open my mouth.

"The younger Uchiha is a bigger threat then his older brother. If you're going to vote on one, we're voting on the other" I put my foot down, they weren't going to get what they wanted completely.

"Be that as it may, I shall send word to the respective parties, I shall brief them when we are all gathered" I sighed, hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"Very well, see you tomorrow Tsunade-sama" they spoke in unison, bowed at the same time and left the room. I dropped my head right onto my desk, tomorrow was going to be painful.

Itachis POV:

The next morning came very suddenly, I didn't even feel like I slept. I sat on my bed for a moment before all my nerves came flooding back to me. Today could be my last day alive, the same fate lay for my brother.

The news of Tsunades meeting came around eleven at night when Shizune came to our home and informed us of the news. Last night wasn't a good time, Kakashi also came back empty handed. Karin had managed to escape the village so who only knows what could happen now.

"Itachi, are you almost ready to leave?" Hinata said opening my door.

"I could be in a minute, are you nervous too?" I asked honestly, she nodded her head and came over to my bed.

"I hope they see the truth to everything and not just the murder, not all of them know the truth you know" she spoke softly reaching out to touch my face. I moved my face into her hand a little bit, slightly smiling.

"Will you be in the room with everyone while all this is happening?" I asked her.

"I'm not really sure, I just know I'm supposed to bring you there. Neji is bringing Sasuke. All the clan heads should be there soon so we should really get a move on" she said, taking her hand and standing up. I grabbed her wrist with my quick reflexes and pulled her back down to the bed. I pulled her backwards until she was on top of me. I grabbed her face and kissed her. I broke away just to look at her.

"Just in case this is the last time" I smiled and I could see slight panic come over her. I gently moved her off of me and changed my clothes quickly so we could get this over with.

I walked toward my bedroom door and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, Hinata held me for a second. I smiled before I turned, her face burying into my chest. I hugged her back and she let go, she wiped a tear from her face and we began our walk.

The walked that felt like an eternity, felt like only a few seconds this time, each step made my heart speed up a little more.

We looked at the front door of the building, I drew in a deep breath and opened the door, letting Hinata walk in first.

Shizune was the first face we were greeted with, was she waiting for us?

"Well, you two are the last ones here, let me take you to the room" she guestered for us to follow her. I absolutely didn't want to be here but  
I knew from the moment I woke up in the hospital ten days ago my happiness wouldn't last forever.

Kakashis POV:

Sitting inside the hall with all the clan heads was nerve racking and I wasn't even the one on trial. I looked around at all the familiar faces, some of them friends. Abrume Shibi, Akimichi Choza, and Hyuga Hiashi. They also had Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi join us. This room was filled with people, the elders, myself, Neji, two more Anbu, Tsunade, and Sasuke. We were waiting for Itachi and Hinata and the jury would start.

"How much longer are we to wait for my treacherous spawn?" Hiashi questioned, sitting up more straight. Anger flared in my body and I glared at him, then looked at Tsunade, she shook her towards me because she knew I would say something that would start an argument.

"Give her two more minutes, I gave her a different time to arrive because I needed to brief everyone on why they are here today" Tsunade spoke. No one spoke and waited for her to continue talking.

"Now as you know when all meet like this, something big needs to be discussed. Now I know none of you are blind and can see Uchiha Sasuke standing in the corner. He's partially why we are here" she quickly said, she pointed towards him. Everyone around the table looked at him and his eyes were locked onto the elders.

"Hinata is bringing along the other half of why we're here. Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade spoke, pausing. Everyone made a small audible noise.

"None-sense. Why are their two traitors in this village?" Hiashi spoke again, he was just in full on talkative mode today I guess.

A knock on the door distracted Tsunade from answering, the anbu member next to the door opened it, Hinata and Itachi came walking in. I knew it wasn't the time and place for it but I couldn't help but smile a little bit just seeing her. I know she was happy but I don't know much more I could take, everyday my heart breaks a little more and it was becoming unbearable.

Hinata took a seat in the last chair, right next to Tsunade. Itachi went and stood near his brother, the two anbu and Neji were now facing all of us.

"Before we start our debating, let me explain to you the truths to both men here, the elders can back me up, they too know the truth" Tsunade spoke, breaking the silence. She went on to explain the real backstory of Itachi and Sasuke, the real version that not everyone knew but they did now. I looked at everyone's faces while the story was unraveling. All of them had stone cold expressions on, taking in every word of the story. My eyes darted over to Itachi and Sasuke, I made eye contact with both of them. Sasuke looked to becoming more pissed off as the story was told. Itachi, however. He looked really upset.

I couldn't tell if it was from fear or defeat, knowing the secret he tried so hard to hide away was just being freely told.

"That concludes everything and why we are here, we all need to come to an agreement on what their fates shall entell" Tsunade said, taking one deep long breath.

"From a Shinobi stand point, I believe Itachi should be pardoned of his crimes but from a citizen standpoint, I would be afraid of him. We don't need someone here that it going to scare the villagers. But, if he were to be apart of anbu again, the villagers wouldn't see him as much" Shikaku was the first to speak, I slightly agreed with him. It was a very fair point but keeping him out of sight from the village wouldn't help incase someone did see him.

"Being apart of the anbu is how the massacre happened in the first place, that's not a good idea" Hiashi spoke harshly. I knew he was also speaking from past hatred toward the Uchiha clan. Although the more Hiashi spoke the more I just wanted to hit him in the face for being ignorant.

"Being apart of the anbu is not why any of this happened. Did you even listen to what Tsunade said, father?" Hinata snapped, I wasn't expecting her to even talk during this but I grinned knowing she wasn't scared to speak her mind.

"Hinata, bite your tongue and respect your elders" Homura shot back at her and Hinata instantly became quiet again.

"He did prevent a war from happening. Who knows where we would be if Itachi didn't interfere" Shibi spoke, we all looked at him. Another valid point.

"Yes but in order to do that he murdered an entire clan, his family" Choza retaliated back towards Shibi. Ah, here's where things were going to get interesting, everyone was finally speaking.

"That's inhumane, it shouldn't be tolerated" Hiashi spoke again. I looked to see Hinata looking at me with worry in her eyes, I knew I would have to speak up sooner or later.

"Agreed" Choza said, they were starting to look at all the bad things.

"He's still a danger to everyone in this room and inside these walls, I'm agreeing with Hiashi and Choza" Inoichi finally spoke as well, I was surprised too. He's normally the nice one out of the interrogation unit. I looked over at Hinata again, her eyes were started to water and I couldn't just let this happen, so here goes nothing.

"You're all forgetting a few things" I interrupted, everyone focusing on me now.

"Itachi has been a genius his entire life, he quickly evolved as a student into a leader. You would all do well to remember how fast he climbed in ranks. His decisions have always benefited this village. I was his team mate and good friend, I can bet my life on and for him" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes, he killed an entire clan. But what you're forgetting is that those people were his family. What teenage boy at the time, succeeding quickly in life and making a name for himself would do that? Anyone?" I asked around the table, not one of the clan heads who wanted his dead looked like they wanted to answer.

"A psychopath would" Hiashi spoke out, looked me directly in the eyes.

"A psychopath? Really? Coming from someone who's so scared of their clans secrets being stolen, had made a seal to control everyone" I shot back quickly, he looked perplexed for a second. I glanced at Hinata for a split second to see her eyes were no longer wet with tears.

"We are not to bring clan politics into this discussion today, Hatake. We're here to decided it Itachi should be pardoned" Tsunade raised her voice a little bit, thumping her hand on the table.

"Aside from personal feelings, the answer is no one. He had a choice to make, let his family take over the village after being cast aside or save the village and his little brother. He should be pardoned. His heroism is far greater than his crime" I said with one final breath and waited for anyone to further to speak.

"The last concern I have about him being here is he was apart of the Akatsuki, how do we know he isn't back here as a spy for them?" Shikaku spoke up again.

"I think it's time I spread some light on this situation" Koharu spoke, her soft voice broke our attention away from Shikaku. She looked over towards Itachi and he just nodded his head, looking defeated. This must really pain him emotionally knowing his facade of criminal bad guy is just going down the drain.

"Itachi has been a spy for the Akatsuki since he fled the village after that terrible night. He has informed me every step of the way of their plans. All to continue protecting the village and Sasuke. He even kept the safety of the village at bay from afar. He really isn't a bad guy, Danzo did him dirty and there's nothing more to it. Danzo is fortunately no longer living, thanks to the smaller Uchiha in this room" she spoke, I was in shock to say the least.

"How do we know it's true?" Choza asked.

"Would you like Inoichi to dive into my mind? I hold no lies, only truth" she retaliated quickly. Choza shook his head, not trying to further question her. I looked at Sasuke and I couldn't read his facial expression, was he finally coming to terms with the truth?

"Speaking of the younger Uchiha, he is also here for fleeing the village, he is a missing nin" Hiashi spoke up, changing the subject off of Itachi for the time being.

"He left to seek power from Orochimaru so he could defeat Itachi in battle, am I wrong?" Inoichi questioned out loud.

"You're not wrong, that is why he left" Tsunade spokel, she sounded sheepish for some reason.

"So the remainder of the Uchiha clan are dangerous and shouldn't be trusted." Hiashi replied.

"Everyone's opinion is different and everyone should speak for themselves" I butted in, his attitude was grinding my last gear. No wonder Hinata left. I looked over over towards Itachi, he locked eyes for a minute and I knew he wanted to speak but I didn't think it would help.

"I believe we should have Itachi and Sasuke speak their own opinion on the matter before moving on to determine this trial" I said out loud again. I could feel all of them looking at me but they knew just as well as I did that not all tales were complete without every detail.

"Very well, Itachi please step forward and begin" Tsunade said, gesturing a hand sign for him to move in front of everyone.

Itachis POV:

"Very well, Itachi please step forward and begin" Tsunade said and my heart started to race. I had no idea what to say or how to even begin this. I just knew that the odds weren't in my favor right now. I knew my guilt was eating me alive because Sasuke might end up dying because of me. I gave him too much to hate and be revengeful for at a young age of fourteen. When I was fourteen I was living the dream life.

"Since when is the great Itachi speechless?" Homura questioned me, I tried my hardest not to glare at him.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say" I said a little to quietly.

"You massacred your entire clan and you have nothing to say? Not even now when your life depends on it at the end of the day?" Hiashi questioned me, I knew he wasn't trying to be rude. Our families had a few differences, he had an entire clan to run and he was probably just stressed out.

"Yes, I killed my entire clan. Yes, I fled the scene of the crime and yes, I still currently belong to a criminal organization" I held my akatsuki ring up for them to see before continuing

"But- I have regrets about every single step I have made since the night it happened. Either way, the Uchiha clan was doomed. As all of you know, my clan was cast aside. Danzo gave me a choice, either I eliminate my clan leaving minimal bloodshed or root was going to wipe us out"

"Not only did I do the village a favor, I saved your lives too. My family's anger would of stopped at nothing and anyone who opposed us more than likely wouldn't of lived another day" that's when I took a deep breath, got on one knee and bowed my head before speaking again. I gave in, becoming completely vulnerable towards them.

"If my clan ever did yours wrong, I apologize. We were unfairly accused of releasing the nine tails in the village which led to numerous deaths and the tension built from there. I only wanted to keep the peace and save my brother. I'm asking for a clean slate, forgiveness is not necessary but I will work very hard for trust from everyone within these walls" I continued to stay bowed and waited.

"Get off of the floor brother, you're better than that" Sasuke hissed at me, I smiled knowing he was defending me but now was not the time for attitude.

"Itachi, please stand" Tsunade asked. I got up and looked around at everyone, I couldn't read anyones facial expressions and my heart wouldn't stop beating.

"Sasuke, it is your turn to speak" Tsunade hissed at him, she probably still wasn't happy with him. He's been nothing but rude since returning here. I backed away and Sasuke stood in the spot I was just preoccupying.

"I don't have a lot to say, but just remember neither of us were always this fucked up, we were handed a bad set of cards in the past couple of years. Mistakes were made and emotions were heightened. I'm sure you've all made your fair share of mistakes thinking they were the right choices at the time" my brother said, short and sweet. Well, sweet for him I guess. If we managed to live until tomorrow he has a lot to learn around emotions and handling them. It was my fault he was numb and I planned on fixing that.

"If everyone has spoke their minds. I think we should move forward and vote" Tsunade sighed as she spoke.

"I shall start and we'll go right down the table" Koharu spoke, a little relief washed over me knowing she was starting this. Hoping she would say something that everyone agreed with.

"Since they were gone for two years, I believe their ninja rank should be wiped clean, starting over at genin. For two years only do D-rank missions, helping around the village as community service if you will. That way they get to keep their lives, work on building trust within the walls and have a chance at a normal life" she spoke with a soft voice, smiling towards the end. I was in shock but I was grateful. Yes, started over was degrading but it was better than being put to death.

"I wasn't in favor of letting them live to see another day but after hearing everything, I'm going to agree with Koharu" Homura basically grumbled, two down and eight to go.

"I agree with Koharu but on one more condition, when you are both not on duty, you are to restore the Uchiha district. It needs attention, it's making the village look sad" Tsunade spoke, my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't even thought about my old home. Did anyone even clean it up after what I did? Did they shut the gates and call it a day? My stomach started to turn so I really needed to concentrate on the voting process. I looked to see it was Hinata's turn and I knew she was going to say yes.

"Agreement with Koharu and Lady Tsunade" she basically chirped and I watched her father give her a dirty look, was he still so angry with her over not wanting to be apart of the Hyuga?

"My answered is executed, I don't trust them" Choza spoke, four to one.

"Agreement with Choza" Inoichi spoke, four to two.

"I'm willing to give them another chance" Shibi said, five to two.

"Executed" Hiashi said to quickly that I nearly missed what he said, five to three.

"I'm sorry but executed. You betrayed the village once, even if it was for the good" Shikaku spoke, I could respect that. He was raised in a different time there was just black and white with his generation. Kakashi was the last one on the table, my heart finally calmed down, I knew I was safe. As did everyone else at the table, he had defended us since the trial started.

"Agreement with our Hokage and Elders" Kakashi deadpanned, glancing over at Hiashi quickly.

"It's settled then, you both will live to see another day and this trail is officially over. All clan heads and our counsel members may leave, anbu included. Everyone else is to stay" Tsunade spoke loudly. As everyone stood and started leaving the room, my legs begin to shake. I just needed to stand for one more minute, I didn't want to fall in front of everyone who didn't want me around.

I could hear the last of the footsteps leaving the room before I nearly fell, I felt someone holding me up and I looked, Sasuke.

"Since when do you get this nervous?" he asked seriously.

"Since today could of been my last day on earth" I all but whispered, the feelings in my legs was coming back and I stood on my own. It was only Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and myself in the room now.

Tsunade had started walking over to me and stopped right in front of me.

"You keep managing to live, kid" she patted my shoulder quickly.

"Not sure how, that was a close one" I sighed.

"Kakashi, can you take Hinata home? I would like to speak to these two alone" Tsunade asked but you could hear the demand in her voice.

"Uh… sure" Kakashi said, I glanced at him. He looked nervous now, were his feelings for her making him uncomfortable? I shook the thoughts from my head. Before they left, Hinata stopped next to me.

"I'll come find you later" she sweetly said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. My face started becoming warm and they left.

"I noticed when I said you guys have to restore your district, I saw the anxiety in your eye, Itachi. Everything you're thinking of is gone as far as my knowledge goes. Everything just needs to be cleaned, repainting, just to make it look like home again" she half smiled at me, my fear of seeing the aftermath of my decision had left my body. It dawned on me for a second though, it was a good thing we had two years of d-rank missions because this was going to take a while.

Kakashis POV:

The walk back to Hinatas home was making me remember things I didn't want to remember. I hadn't walked her home in a long time and the last time I did we were still together.

"Are you okay?" Hinata broke my thoughts and brought me back to the real world.

"No, actually" I admitted honestly, glancing at her.

"Well since my home is only another twenty steps away, lets go inside and talk" she was sincere and it made me feel nice knowing she still cared.

We reached her porch and my heart started beating rapidly and heavily at the same time. Why is the matter with me? Was I so in love with this girl that I couldn't control my emotions?

"After all that, I need a drink. Want to join me?" Hinata exhaled as she opened her cupboard.

"Of course" I replied instantaneously. She reached the top shelf by having to use the tippy toe method, I couldn't help but look all over body. I internally groaned, she just looked so damn good. I wasn't sure if I could be around a lot anymore. Not until my feelings subsided, if they ever did.

She placed the cups on the counter, grabbing the bottle of sake and putting some in the cups. I walked toward the counter, grabbing the cup closest to me. Her and I chugged the first cup and she poured us both a second cup. I was going to take me time with this one, she however did not. She also downed that one, she poured one more glass. She only took a sip out of that one.

"Now that my nerves have calmed, what had you so silent outside?" she glanced up at me.

"I miss you.." I whispered. We stood only two feet apart and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I didn't think it would be a good idea but I was going to go for it anyways. I placed my cup back down on the counter. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and just kissed her. Kissed her with all the built of anger and love I had for her.

She didn't break away but instead kissed me back, I pushed my urges some more, deepening our kiss. Was this really happening right now? I felt her hand go towards my vest to unzip it, I didn't bother stopping her. Once my vest was off, she tossed it to the side, I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me.

My muscle memory guided me towards the staircase, her bedroom was upstairs. I quickly got us up there and before I placed her down on the bed, I removed her top layers and let my hands feel around, the more I touched her, the hotter my insides got.

Nejis POV:

After leaving this mornings trial, I went straight home, taking a quick shower and leaving again. I was hoping everyone went back to their normal areas, I wanted to see how Hinata was feeling since she got her way. She got to live happily with Itachi, even though he would be pretty busy for a long time.

I continued my normal route to Hinatas home, it was the closest to my house so it was easiest to check here first whenever I went looking for any of my friends.

I made my way onto her porch, going straight inside her home. It was pretty quiet but I noticed two cups on the counter, she must be here with someone. Did her and Itachi come back to celebrate? I continued looking around her kitchen and that's when I spotted it. Kakashi's jonin vest on the floor, tossed aside.

No way, they're not. I stopped completely moving for a second and listened. Then I could barely hear it from the kitchen, her bed was shaking. I exhaled sharply. How did this even happen? Why is this happening? Hinata made it very clear she only wanted Itachi and I was confused? None of this was my business but I loved them both and I know the only outcome to this is Kakashi getting hurt more and I knew I was going to have to help him some more.

I started to slowly make my way back toward her front door, I needed to leave before I went upstairs and started yelling at them for playing with each other emotions. Also, what about Itachis feelings? He did all of this for her and yet here she is, doing things with another. This was all so confusing and it reminded me off why I was grateful I only liked one person and not two.

I sighed one more time as I put my hand on the handle of the front door.

"Neji?" Hinata questioned, I turned and she was standing on top of the staircase, looking at me weirdly.

"You and I need to talk" I glared at her before I stepped outside and waited on her porch.

Only a few minutes went by before her front door reopened and my cousin came stepping out. The sun was still plenty high in the sky which meant we had a while to talk if needed be.

"Did he go home?" I blurted out, bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned me, she wants to play dumb.. Really?

"I know what transpired between you and Kakashi in there. I'm not stupid and neither are you. Why did you just do that?" I asked her, my tone a little softer.

"Today was a really long day, he said he missed me, things escalated and I couldn't stop. It was weird, it felt so wrong and so right at the same time" she confessed.

"You're playing the both of them, you know" I said.

"I don't mean to. My feelings for Itachi run deep and my feelings for Kakashi all just came rushing back inside. I'm in trouble because I love them both.." she spoke but as she kept talking she kept getting quieter. I felt bad for her but I also felt bad for the other two.

"I'll help the best I can but remember, Itachi just had his life completely flipped upside down for you and Kakashis feelings run for so deeply" I glanced at her and she was just staring out into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11:

**I hope you guys enjoy, reviews are nice. Also, if anyone would like to see anything happen. Let me know, I will find a way to make it happen! Chapter 12 should be up later on today or tomorrow morning. Im back into my writing mode!**

Chapter 11:

Itachis POV:

I was a little eager for breakfast this morning, I finally got see Kakashi and Hinata. A month had passed since the trial and life just shifted so quickly. They were both sent off on two week missions and when they came back, they were just busy. I haven't seen them, the only person that wasn't my brother that I've seen every day was Neji.

He had made it his own purpose to come have breakfast with me every single day so that I would have a friend. I really appreciated it considering these d-rank missions were actually pretty mentally taxing. A lot of the villagers remembered me and what I did so I had a lot of dirty looks and comments thrown my way. I knew gaining trust and respect back was going to be a long road but I knew in the end it would be worth it.

"Itachi!" Neji yelled from my front door, I closed my book and left my reading room. I made my way towards the front of my home where he was standing inside.

"You ready?" he had asked me, I nodded my head and I followed him back towards the outside.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the nice morning summer air. The walk to the little cafe wasn't a super far walk but enough to make you hungry while getting there.

"So how's Sasuke been doing? I haven't asked you about him" Neji asked, filling the void of quiet.

"He's okay, I think. He hasn't talked to me much and he's pretty much on a cycle. Wakes up very early, goes down to the lake to exercise all while trying to avoid every single breathing person in sight. Does his missions, comes back to the district, cleans one or two houses, has some tea and then falls asleep" I said, he would come around eventually.

"Seems like he's trying to keep busy, I hear from the villagers who get him for the day that he's been surprisingly pleasant" Neji said, sounding a little shocked and I chuckled a little bit.

As we turned the last corner, I could see the shop in view and I could see them sitting there. They were here before us and I smirked somewhat.

I focused in on them a little bit more and I saw Hinatas hand resting on top of Kakashis, something in my chest began to feel cold and hot at the same time. From where I was standing it looked like they were holding hands but I can't just be assuming so.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a kunai go flying towards them and stick into the ground right next to the table they were sitting at. Hinata jumped, taking her hand off of Kakashis and then looking into my eyes. She looked guilty and fearful? What was she afraid of?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! My hand slipped!" Neji shouted a little bit for them to hear us, it took another twenty feet but we got to the table. Neither of them said anything about the kunai and Neji continued to glare daggers at his cousin and friend.

"Well, it's nice to finally see everyone" I said, trying to sound cheerful and so we could change the subject.

"It's been a little bit but yes, it's nice to finally sit for once" Kakashi said, adding to my comment.

I couldn't help but keep looking at them both the entire time we were eating, Hinata kept avoiding my eye contact and I couldn't exactly read Kakashis vibe he had going on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm going to be with you all day today, Itachi" Neji said to me, I looked up at him. I was spacing out into my glass of water.

"Is everyone else busy?" I asked curiously.

"Way to not sound happy you have a friend all day and not some random person" Neji pretended to sound hurt and I laughed a little bit.

"It's a pleasant change, at least you won't be saying vile things to me while I work" I added.

"Vile things? Are people being rude to you?" Hinata asked, she finally poked her two cents in after sitting here awkwardly.

"Almost everyone here remembers me and what I did. I would expect nothing less" I shrugged my shoulders, taking a sip of my drink.

"You're trying to change for the better and they're making remarks, not that's what's rude" Hinata snapped back a bit with an attitude. What was I getting an attitude for.

"Are you okay? You seem angry" I asked her, slight concern in my voice.

"I'm fine. I need to go" she quickly said, she abruptly stood up, removing herself from the table to take off towards the academy. I watched her walk away and I became super confused.

"I'll go talk to her" Kakashi said. He placed some money on the table and left just as quickly as she did.

"What is with them?" I asked Neji, maybe he could shed some light.

"I think you and I should talk later on when we're in your district" he spoke casually. Whatever it was, there was probably a reason he was going to wait until the day was almost over. But, now that I knew there was something the day would probably just drag on.

Hinatas POV:

It was almost the end of the day for me at the academy and I was glad, I loved being here but ever since this morning, my mood has not. I can't believe I was caught holding Kakashis hand this morning, especially by the one person I wish didn't see it. Ever since Neji caught us that one time I haven't stopped thinking about it.

"Hinata" a voice spoke my name, I looked for see Iruka.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"You can go home now if you'd like. You have all day tomorrow to look at papers considering we're going on a night trip with the students" he said, reminding me is more like it.

"Oh, thank you" I spoke softly and got up from my desk. I grabbed all of my belongings and started my walk home. I made my way down the stairs, down the hallway and reached the outside.

As I was walking, I remembered where Itachi would be going today. I made it a habit of checking what he assigned for the day. I'm not sure why, maybe just curiosity?

I changed my course while walking so I could check up on him from afar. I knew Neji had it fully covered but I wanted to see it for myself. I picked up my pace a little bit.

The closer I got the more my heart started beating faster, what was the matter with me? I needed to sort my feelings out before I end up hurting both of them and myself.

I saw the house from the corner, it was pretty big and had a massive yard, he must of got garden duties today. I didn't see him anywhere, but I stopped where I was walking and focused a little bit but still couldn't see anything. I huffed a little bit and maneuvered myself towards the treeline that was on the side of this home. Big enough so no one would see me either.

I climbed the first tree I saw and climbed up a little bit and then I could see everything. Just as I sat on the branch, Itachi had come out from behind this giant mound of grass and hay on the ground. He was shirtless and carrying a bag around the side of the house towards what looked like a garden.

"Hinata" a male voice said, shaking the tree branch I was sitting on a little bit and sat next to me. My heart stopped for a moment because I was scared out of my skin.

"Neji, you scared the life out of me. You're lucky I didn't scream" I rested my hand over my heart and took a couple of breathes.

"Why are you spying on us?" he cut right to the chase.

"Not you, just him. I was just wondering what he was doing today. He looks exhausted" I spoke and looked back over to him. He was drenched in sweat, dirt and I'm sure he was getting a sunburn.

"Because he's working hard. He's trying to prove himself" he said back to me.

"How'd you even know I was up here, by the way?" I looked at him for a second.

"I've known you my entire life, I can sense your presence, cousin" he said.

"True, I can do the same with you.. Except I was so focused on him my senses were down" I spoke honestly. That's not a good thing, not that Neji would hurt me but if he was an enemy I would of been dead.

"Have you thought about our conversation anymore?" he asked completely switching subjects. I was caught off guard and lost my train of thought for a second.

"Everytime I do, I get frustrated. I don't understand. Aside from this morning, Itachi has no idea about Kakashi and I and I'm scared to tell him" I spoke softly, continuing to look at him work. The sun was setting which meant he would be done soon and Neji would have to go back. Neji let out a sigh causing me to look at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I was planning on telling him everything tonight when we got back to his district. You didn't see his face this morning up close, he looked confused and pained. The longer the truth waits to be told, the more its going to hurt to hear" Neji said delicately, I just kept staring at him.

"That's not your story to tell, I forbid it" I spat.

"Hinata, you went out of your way to bring him back, heal him and give him life. He's in love with you and eternally grateful for you. Yet, you sit here and are doing things with another person. You wanted nothing to do with Kakashi because of Itachi but now that he's back, you're concerned again with him? I don't understand" Neji spat back, harshly. I had no idea what to say, he was absolutely right.

"I think.. Deep down.. I'm scared to be with one because it's going to really hurt the other one" I basically whispered.

"I'm going to say one more thing and head back, which you're welcome to come back with us. But, I was saying.. They've both dealt with a lot of traumatic pain in their lives and you make it better for them. Talk to Itachi tonight before I do it for you and then really think about everything" Neji said, standing up on the tree trunk so he could head back towards Itachi.

"I'll be there" I whispered a reply.

My cousin moved like lightning and I just looked onward in the sunset, it looked so pretty.

My eyes started to wonder again and I really looked at Itachi this time, he looked so strong yet so broken like nothing could stop him. He was moving some dirt around in the garden and I just smiled. No matter what the task was, he was always so focused. My mind started wondering to the first time we really connected.

"_If you think you're going to leave this clan for some boy and a career you'll never have, you're wrong" my father yelled at me, he wasn't always mean but I knew this type of news was earth flipping to him. I had finally told him about my anbu placing and my team mate who helped train me. My first mission was today and I didn't know what to tell him so I just spoke the truth._

"_That boy has nothing to do with anything. He's my partner who helped train me become who I am" I barked back at him._

"_I forbid you following some silly path that could lead to the demise of this clan. It's highly likely someone is going to kill you, realize your kekkei genkai is the byakugan and steal your eyes" he spat back at me, glaring this time. My anger was building inside of me._

"_Why don't you ever have faith in me!" I shouted very loudly, my fingers curled into my palms, my knuckles turning white. _

"_Because no matter how much training you do, you'll always be weak" he said blandly. _

"_You know nothing! I'm done with this clan and every stupid rule that comes with it. I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me!" I yelled again, my throat burning now. I turned around, slamming open his office door._

"_If you leave this compound, you are no longer a Hyuga. You will be disowned and never welcomed back. You will have nothing and nobody, your mother would be disappointed you put negative light on a household she lived for " he said with venom in his voice. _

"_Mother would of never of stopped me from achieving my dreams, you should do well to remember that. You weren't always a terrible person" I spat, looking at him once more before leaving. _

_My nerves were shot, I was angry, I wanted to cry, punch things, be held, scream but I couldn't. I needed to collect myself. I got my mask today and I was going on my first mission with my partner. _

_I shook all thoughts from my mind and quickly made my way to the normal meeting spot. I didn't even know my partners name, nor his face. I heard him speak a few times but the sound was slightly muffled because his mask was in the way and he spoke softly. _

_A few hours went by and our mission was almost done, we only had to wait another hour before we could head back to the village. Concentrating so hardly on this made me forget all about this morning._

_My thoughts were broken when fingers tapped my shoulder, I looked to see my partner pointing at another villages anbu were sitting behind a tree. They looked like they were waiting for something. I activated my blood line and looked around. We were outnumbered, two to ten. I needed to tell my partner so we had a better idea on how to fight them without getting hurt. I moved my mask a little bit and got as close as I could to his ear so only he could hear me._

"_There's three behind that tree, four to our right and three to our left" I spoke, I could barely even hear myself but he nodded my head so I knew he heard me. He pointed to our left, signaling he wanted to take them out first. He moved first, swiftly and silent. I followed him, I moved to another branch so we could sneak attack two of them and take the third on together. _

_We hopped down the branches like lightning, I got my weapon ready and the rest was history._

_We were just about to move on to the last group of people, the four man squad. My blood line had been activated the entire time and it was taking its toll on me, not enough to slow me down but I knew I had to stop using it soon. _

_As we rounded the last tree, we waited a second. I could see two of them looking in my direction and got curious. They started walking over, they knew I was here. I jumped out from behind the tree, my fighting stance ready to go._

_I could see my partner running up behind them, they didn't even realize it yet because they were busy looking at me._

"_Are you mute?" one of the other village anbu asked me, I didn't both answering because I knew they wouldn't be breathing soon. My partner quickly put a kunai into the back of the neck of the one who just spoke, his friend suffered the same fate not even a second later. _

_As my partner was taking his weapon out of the neck of the dead body, I noticed the other two anbu were coming down quickly from the sky, they must of climbed the trees to get a height advantage._

"_Watch out!" I yelled running toward my partner, I pushed him out of the way, managing to block on of the attacks. The other one hit me in the shoulder, knocking me down. It took a few seconds and I could feel hot liquid running down my shoulder. His weapon had got me. My bloodline shut off and I could only see normally now. The enemy anbu I managed to block started making hand signs for an earth technique and then the ground started to shift. _

_The ground under me lifted up, breaking in the process getting ready to stuck me underground. I got up as quickly as possible and threw a kunai at him, which he deflected._

"_You think a silly piece of metal would stop me?" he asked, making another hand sign. The ground on both sides, rose quickly. I jumped out of the way to see two giant boulders clash together. They would of squished me like a bug._

_All of a sudden the ground stopped moving, I looked to see my partner had killed the the last two enemy anbu and he picked the last one up._

"_He might have information" my partner said, I nodded my head and we started our journey back to the village. _

_When we got back to the hokage manor with the body it was night time out and our duty for the day had been done. We were released to go home, my partner and I had vanished threw the floor and we were outside. My partner and I looked at each other, nodded and he left. I took my mask off and looked up at the night sky._

_That's when it dawned on me, I had nowhere to go. My eyes started to get watery and I started moving toward the training grounds I was used to, at least I could sleep outside for the night, it was safe._

_I hopped on the roofs of buildings and houses until I reached the small forrest near the river. This was the way my partner would always go home, I wondered if I was ever going to see his face or know who he was. He knew who I was because he trained me to become part of the anbu, it wasn't fair. _

_I saw a good enough tree trunk to lean against for the night, I sat down and leaned back, looking back up at the stars. My mind started to wonder, I yawned and could feel sleepiness come over me so I stretched, I immediately put my arms back down. My eyes started to water from the pain, I forgot I got injured earlier. It's gonna take awhile to heal before without proper bandages._

_This really sucked, my dad was right for once. I had nothing and no one, just a loner until I could figure everything out. Visions of my mother started filling my head and before I knew it, all my sadness came flooding out, the tears wouldn't stop._

"_Hinata?" a voice called out to me, I was still crying. I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away while I looked for the source of the voice._

"_Whoever you are, I can't see you" I choked out. Great, just what I needed, someone found me while I'm having a mental break down._

"_Have I taught you nothing? I'm above you" the male voice said again with a little laugh. I looked out to see a dark outline a person._

"_Partner?" I asked again but less choked up this time._

"_I guess it's time you knew who I was since you're coming with me for the night" he said, jumping off the branch, landing in front of me. The moon was bright tonight so I could see every detail of him. My throat was stuck and I couldn't speak. Itachi Uchiha was my partner? This gorgeous creature? The person that's supposed to be this super bad ass stone cold person? If I wasn't in the middle of crying I probably would of fainted._

"_You probably figured out who I am" he smiled and squatted in front of me. I nodded my head, still not being able to speak._

"_So we can continue to sit here in the field and talk about why you're crying or you can come to my house, let me fix your wound while you tell me why you're crying" he said seriously, looking me in the eyes. It sent chills down my spine, I couldn't stop looking at me. _

"_I like option number two" I said and I wiggled a bit but I got off of the floor._

"_I figured as much" he spoke, also getting up. He started walking and I walked next to him. _

"_How'd you know I was here?" I asked him._

"_I go for walks at night after work to clear my mind and I heard someone crying to I followed the noise. I wasn't expecting to find you though" he spoke honestly._

"_I'm sorry for disrupting your night" I said, feeling bad now. _

"_No need to feel bad, you're night seems worse than mine. You're the one crying" he said, poking fun at me. I giggled a little bit._

_We finally go to the Uchiha district and we made our way towards his home, he opened the door for me and I walked in first. I took my sandals off and waited for him to walk into his house more before I moved. I didn't want to be rude. _

"_If you'd like, I can give you some clothes to borrow and you can shower, then we can look at your wound. It might not be bad once all the blood is washed off" Itachi said sweetly._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked defensively, mentally slapping myself. My mouth always goes off before my brain can really think._

"_You've been with me almost everyday for a year now, you mean a lot to me. I would hope you would do the same for me" he said truthfully. I mean something to him? My head spun for a second before I could process what was said._

"_I would absolutely and yes, I would like to shower. I don't know when I'll get the chance to again" I smiled a little bit. He said nothing, leading me toward the bathroom._

"_I'll bring you your clothes in a minute if you would like to start your shower, I have to find my older smaller clothes" he said to me, I nodded my head as he shut the bathroom door behind himself. I started to strip, trying to leave all my clothes in a neat pile on the floor then got in the shower. I started to water, trying really hard to avoid the cold water before it turned warm._

_The moment the water turned warm, I went under. I could feel every single droplet hitting my body, it even went over my wound. It stung a bit but I ignored the pain. Washing it out was good, there was less of a chance to get an infection now. I didn't mean to but the water felt really nice so I just took it all in, letting my mind go blank for a second._

_In the middle of my shower, I heard the bathroom door open quickly, he was putting the clothes in the sink for me, I glanced over. He not once looked at the shower while I was in, how gentleman like. He left in the matter of seconds, leaving a towel on top of the clothes._

_I finished up quickly with whatever soap I could find and turned the water off. I opened the shower door, grabbing the towel to dry as best as I could before stepping out. I didn't exactly want to get his bathroom soaking wet._

_I looked at my shoulder before I got dressed, it was a small cut that needed nothing more than a small bandage so dirt wouldn't get in it. _

_I grabbed the pants he gave me, they were surprising the right size. The shirt he gave me was a very simple black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. A clan symbol, guess I'll never be wearing one of those again. _

_Before I left the bathroom I grabbed my dirty clothes and towel off of the floor and left the bathroom._

"_Itachi?" I called out, standing in his hallway. I wasn't sure where he went and I didn't want to roam his house._

"_I'm upstairs, come on up" he called back to me. I moved towards the staircase and climbed them._

_He came out of whatever room he was in when I got to the top._

"_How's your wound?" he asked concerned._

"_It's very small, a simple bandage will do so dirt doesn't get inside" I smiled towards him, he nodded his head and started walking over to him._

"_Let me take these from you, I'll clean them for you and I'll get you the bandage" he didn't even give me time to respond. He took everything out of my hands and went into a different room. _

_Two minutes went by and he came back with the bandage and no clothes._

"_So tell me what happened?" he asked, moving the shirt out of the way where the wound was so he could cover the wound. Every single touch was sending goosebumps all over my body, I tried my best not to shiver._

"_Long story short. I was disowned from my clan today" I said bluntly._

"_For what, if I may ask?" he was curious._

"_You're hosting in me in your house, the least I can do is tell you why" I said and sighed._

"_For becoming part of the anbu. My father said I'll never be strong enough and that when I get killed, someone is going to steal my eyes and it'll ruin the Hyuga clan" I spoke and started to make a mocking voice as I was finishing what I was saying._

"_Your father doesn't sound very nice" he said seriously._

"_He wasn't always mean. He started to change after my mother died" I spoke honestly, I was little when she passed away but I remember my father a little bit before that. He completely changed overnight._

_An hour had passed since then and we were just relaxing in his reading room and I was becoming very tired._

"_Would you like to go to bed? You're falling asleep while reading?" Itachi asked me, making me look at him._

"_I'll take you to my room where you can sleep. I'll sleep on the couch" he said softly, walking over to me to give me a hand up._

"_I don't want to take your bed from you, I don't mind sharing" I said half awake at this point. He laughed a little bit._

"_If you say so" he said and we walked down two doors, reaching his bedroom. I walked in first not really sure if I should get in the bed first or not._

"_You can lay down, I have to do a few things first" he said and I didn't say anything. Just walked over to his bed, climbing to sleep next to the wall. I laid there a second, thinking. I would of never of guess I'd be laying in Itachi Uchihas bed tonight because I was homeless. He was so kind to me and I knew our bonds of friendship were going to be strong for forever. There was something that made me feel comfortable around him and  
I enjoyed it. _

_I was just about to fall asleep when I felt the bed moving a little bit, he must of come back from his nightly routine and it was finally time to rest. I waited a few for him to stop moving so I knew he was comfortable. I opened my eyes a little bit, he was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. I didn't know if he was going to get weirded out if I laid my head on his chest but I about to find out. I slept with a body pillow at home and he was about to be mine. I moved over a little bit and just put my head on his chest. _

_He moved a little bit and then I felt his arm wrap around me._

"_Goodnight, my friend. Thank you" I whispered and closed my eyes again._

"_No need to thank me, I'm always here. I always have been" he whispered back and I knocked out._

He always has been so kind to me, even when he was trying to push me away and be mean. I was subconsciously touching the spot where I got wounded that day with my hand. I had the tiniest scar but it always reminds me of that night and I think that's when my feelings started to develop for him, even if I didn't realize it.

My feelings ran so deeply that when he left the village, I really thought I was going to die from a broken heart. It hurt so bad and it wouldn't stop. Neji had tried everything to help me get past him and nothing was helping. A week after everything happened was when I was assigned a new anbu partner; Kakashi.

Itachis POV:

The sunburn I had on my back was stinging so badly, I couldn't wait to shower to take some of the heat out of my back. I wiped my forehead one more time of sweat, waved goodbye to the older woman who I would be seeing again in two days and left her house. Neji was waiting at the end of her yard for me. He went somewhere while I was working but came back before I was finished.

"Where'd you go?" I was curious so I asked.

"I had a small chat with Hinata, she'll be joining us at your house in a while. She needs to tell you some things" he said, looking serious. Things? I didn't like that but I think I know what about.

"I think I know the topic.." I softly said and we started the walk back to my house. Neji didn't say anything which reassured my suspicion more about the topic; Hinata and Kakashi. I knew they had history when I was gone but I thought it was over and done with. I guess not, my heart hurt a little bit and I didn't like it.

About two hours had gone by since we arrived back to my house, the amount of sun I got today had gotten me so tired and I didn't want to do anything else but I had to.

"I'm going to go find my brother, you're welcome to stay here. I'm gonna help him finish whatever house he's doing" I told Neji blandly as I left my house. My mood wasn't the greatest either. I was happy to see Hinata in a little bit but I was also dreading it.

I activated my blood line just to find my brother faster, I just needed a glimpse of his chakra, which I found quickly. I picked up my pace just to get this over and done with.

I entered the house and Sasuke was in the back of the house, I could hear him. I made my towards him and just started cleaning the same room as him.

"Just think little brother, only a few hundred more houses and then we only have to worry about our d-rank missions" I laughed a little bit as I fixed a picture frame.

"You're so funny, why are you here?" he didn't even laugh, how rude.

"My heart's about to be shattered into pieces so I'm trying to keep busy until then" I answered so nonchalantly that he stopped cleaning and I could tell her was looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with seriousness. He sounded generally intrigued. Might not be the best topic but at least we're finally really talking.

"It's a long story but I'm almost positive Hinata is going to tell me something I don't want to hear" I told him truthfully.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"That she wants to stay with Kakashi and not me" I said and continued moving things around so I could dust.

"Kakashi and Hinata, really? Interesting" he whispered and I shook my head, he'll get it when he gets a girlfriend.

It only took an hour for us to make the inside of this house clean but it was done and we could go back to our homes.

"Itachi" Sasuke spoke when got onto the porch outside.

"Yes?" I said.

"Even if she doesn't choose you, chase her. I remember you before everything went bad. You were happy and I'd like to see it again" he looked me in the eyes while speaking and then walked away to go home. I stood there for a second. My heart warmed, we were making progress again, I smiled and headed back towards my home.

The walk home was calm and I looked around at all the buildings. I tried to imagine what it would be like here right now if it didn't happen. Would everything be normal? I would never know, neither would the world. Approaching my house a familiar feeling came over me, Hinata was here. I didn't want to go inside but I knew I had to, I swallowed the lump in my throat and marched forward.

I opened the door and didn't hear them inside, were they in the backyard in the garden? That was actually the first thing I made sure looked nice on arriving back with Sasukes help. It was our mothers favorite place to relax. I knew when we were fixing it, Sasuke was pinning hatred toward me the entire time but I think seeing the aftermath of it made him forget for a minute. Remembering a better time.

I went into the kitchen first to grab a cup of water before continuing back outside. All the dust from the other house made my throat dry.

I filled my glass and headed towards the backyard. As I approached the door, I could hear them talking threw the paper door. I didn't know what they were saying but I could hear them.

I opened the door and they both looked at me, Neji looked sympathetic and Hinata still looked afraid. It flipped a switch inside my mind, that was the last thing I wanted to see when she looked at me was fear.

"I guess we're gonna talk now, huh?" I asked, looking at Hinata. She nodded her head and I moved outside. Neji got up from his seat and I sat where he was sitting.

"I'll see you in the morning" he waved and left the area.

"First off, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just emotional" she said, playing with her fingers while she talked, now she's nervous? The feeling in my stomach kept twisting and I hated it.

"No need to apologize, we all get emotional sometimes" I tried to make her feel better. She took a deep breath and then looked at me again before speaking. We just stared at each other for a few moments and all felt good in the world.

"I haven't been telling you certain things lately because I don't want to hurt you" she spoke again, softly. I remained quiet, I just wanted to hear everything she was going to say before I spoke.

"I don't know where to start.." she said softly again, looking around the garden.

"Just talk, it's just easiest that way" I bluntly said, I sounded more harsh then I meant to.

"Okay.. well for one, I need you to know that Kakashi and I dated for a year and a half. I fell in love very quickly but I ended up leaving him because you were spotted near the village, I needed to find you" she paused for a second.

"The day of the trial, Kakashi had taken me home after it was done. We took a couple of shots and things escalated, my feelings came rushing back. I've been avoiding you since because I know if I choose one of you, it'll hurt the other one. So, I'm here to tell you I'm not picking either of you and I'm probably gonna vanish from your life for a while until my feelings go away" she spoke open and honestly. The tears were falling down her face, my heart hurt because I was rejected but it also hurt because she was crying.

"If choosing one of us makes you happy, you can be with him so you don't break him again" I admitted, I cared about the both of them and if being together was the solution to happiness, I was for it.

"It's going to hurt you in the long run. I can't and I won't do that to you" she spoke quickly and then grabbed my hands.

"Hinata" I spoke her name calmly and she just looked at me. I moved my hands free of hers so I could grab her face.

"You brought me back here, you saved my life in more ways than one. You need to be happy too and if its dating Kakashi, please just do it. I know what your feelings are for me. We have a bond that's unbreakable and we both know it. I don't need to date you to be happy, I just need you in my life. I love you and I need you happy" I repeated myself at the end so she knew it was really okay to be with him.

She just kept looking at me while I held her face, was she processing it? The next thing I knew she was kissing me, I couldn't fight her off because I enjoyed it. She pushed her way forward to straddle me where I was sitting. I knew in the back of my mind I should stop but I just couldn't.

"Is this.. a good... idea?" I asked in between kisses. She nodded her head and I just allowed it. She moved her arms around my neck, I gripped onto her thighs, lifting us both up off the couch.

I roughly pushed her into the wall next to the back door as I reached to open it, once I got it opened I made my way toward my bedroom. The heat between us was growing and I was enjoying every second of it because I knew this was never going to happen again. However, our bond was finally going to be intertwined. I knew Hinata was my soul mate but if she needed to walk her own path at the moment, I wouldn't stop her.

All the thinking I was doing, I didn't even realize we were on my bed and she was reaching for my friend, she started rubbing it and I lowered my head, closing my eyes for a moment. It felt so good and then something in my head switched, causing a hunger to let go that I didn't even know I had. I groaned a little bit and kissed her hard, laying on my side a little bit so I could reach my hand inside of her shirt. I wanted to feel every part of her, I needed her and I wanted to give her my love.


	12. Chapter 12:

**Here is the next chapter! There is a GIANT time skip and I will be filling in the blanks as I go along. Reviews are nice and messages are welcomed (: hope you all enjoy and to the person who asked if this was sort of canon compliant. Uh, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, I'm taking small ideas from the shows plot and putting them in here. Im making my own world **

**Chapter 12: **

Hinatas POV:

A week had gone by since I slept with Itachi, I felt different but I knew it was time for me to let go of them both. I knew for everything to work out I would need to leave the village.

I sighed and started my walk towards Tsunades office. I needed her to relieve me of my duties for a while or put me on a long mission to escape here for a bit. I hope there was something that needed to be done because I was more than willing to take the job.

"Oh, Hinata, it's nice to see you" Shizune said to me when I walked into the office, I gave her a sincere smile.

"You too" I softly said and then looked at Tsunade who was deeply reading a piece of paper. I gave her a minute so she could finish doing whatever she was doing.

"So, my little non-Hyuga, what can I do for you?" Tsunade spoke, raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth. I had explained to her the situation, hoping she would understand. I finished my story and just looked at her, she looked contemplative.

"After everything you did to get him back here, now you want to leave?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"This isn't a reason to leave the village, but since you've come here explaining things to me and not just doing it like normal, I shall grant you permission to leave, on one condition" she looked me in the eyes while speaking. I didn't think she was going to allow this for a minute.

"Anything" my eyes grew wide, giving her my full attention.

"If you leave, you're to track the Akatsuki for at least five months minimum to give adequate time to research and then you're free to take a leave." she said freely, my heart nearly skipped a beat. I had to be a spy for a bit? Damn it, at least I got to leave here.

"Thank you, so much" I wanted to hug her but I knew she would try and push me away. I gave her a small bow, turning to leave her office.

"I'll send some reports to you about them before you leave. When will you be leaving?" Tsunade asked right when my hand touched the handle on the door.

"Tonight. I just want to say goodbye to my cousin" I spoke softly, opening the door and leaving the office. I needed to go home and grab a few items before setting off on my journey.

Once I was on the street to my home, I looked around knowing I wasn't going to see any of this for a long time. It was little heart breaking but time heals wounds and that's what I needed. I wasn't going to heal knowing at any moment I could see either of them in the village.

It was nearly time for me to leave, I grabbed my bag, cloak, sandals and closed my front door. It was pretty dark out but I knew Neji would still be awake, I moved swiftly in the streets, not making a noise.

I approached his house and went right to his front door. All the lights were still on, weird. I knocked and waited a few moments for him to answer.

I heard footsteps approaching and then the sound of the door knob turning.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? It's late, is everything okay?" look of worry washed over his face and then he looked at my stuff.

"I'm okay, just wanted to say goodbye to you" I said honestly.

"Goodbye? Where are you going? Come in here, my team is here. They were leaving in a bit though" he said, moving out of the way for me to come inside. I guess it doesn't matter who knew I was leaving so if Tenten and Lee knew, it was okay.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Tenten said cheerfully, taking a sip of water. They were sitting on the floor playing a card game. My heart warmed knowing they were all so close with each other. I waved towards her and Lee.

"Hinata, it's nice to see you! It's been a while. Hope life is treating you well!" Lee spoke with enthusiasm. I giggled a bit a nodded.

"Life is good, I'm just here to say goodbye to Neji-nii-san" I told them and then looked at my cousin again.

"Do you want us to leave?" tenten looked serious when she asked me.

"No need, him and I can talk in his backyard" I told her and then made my way towards his back door. I heard footsteps behind me, he was following me.

Once we got outside, I sat on his stairs and looked up towards the stars. He sat next to me and we sat for a second. My eyes got watery, I'm going to miss him so much.

"So what's happening, you're worrying me" he said, breaking the silence.

"I need time to myself. A lot of it. I need to figure things out without my heart getting in the way" I truthfully said.

"Is this about Itachi and Kakashi?" he asked me.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt either of them so I'm just going to leave the village until my feelings for both of them subside. I'm going to do a mission for Tsunade first, it's not safe but it gets me out of here and then after I'm done, I have free time until I find it within myself to come back" I spoke, looking at him while talking. He looked upset and I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Do either of them know you're leaving?" he asked me

"No, I think it would be better if I said nothing, it's easier that way" I said.

"Yeah, for you it'll be easier. Why am I always cleaning up your messes?" he sounded mildly irritated and shook his head. I smiled slightly, he always got upset over small things from me.

"I'll do something to let them know I was thinking of them before I left then, that way they aren't totally distraught when they find out" I said to him now slightly feeling bad.

"You better.. Now what's this mission you're going, if I can ask" he asked me, the worry in his voice coming back.

"Tsunade knows I tell you everything anyways so I don't see the harm.. Anyways, I am going to be tracking the Akatsuki for five months minimum to figure out what they're doing since Itachi is no longer the middle man" I told him and then it dawned on me, I'm going to be doing what Itachi did but without joining the organization. What if I get caught? I hadn't thought about any of this.

"You're going to get yourself killed, if you're not careful" he spoke sharply.

"I understand what I'm getting myself into" I said back, placing my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You better come back home alive and well" he told me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I always manage. I don't know when I'll be coming back but just know it'll be one day" I smiled, trying to hold my tears back.

"If it's possible, send me a message every once in a while" he gave me a small smile back and we just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I must get going, I want to be far away from here as I can when the sun rises" I said, taking my hand off of his shoulder and standing up. He followed motion, also standing up.

We didn't say anything else, just moved along into the inside of his home. I walked by tenten and lee one last time, waving and then I left his house.

Once I got onto the street, I started to think of what I could leave for them and then it dawned on me; white lilies.

I rushed back towards my house, quick at lightning so I could pull some from my garden to leave on their doorsteps.

I went to Kakashi's house first since it was closer, he didn't have a doorstep to leave it on but he did have a flower pot on his little window sill. Hopefully he opens his window open tomorrow morning.

I shifted the dirt around quietly and placed it in there, smelling it one last time before I back away and gave his home a once over before taking off towards the Uchiha district. _Please don't hate me, just understand_.

Once I got into the Uchiha district, I was careful and tried to hide my chakra the best I could. I know they've been back in the village for over a month now but I'm sure they still subconsciously kept their guard up.

As I turned down the last hill towards his home, I heard movement. I froze in my tracks and activated my blood line. Someone was behind me, I turned around slowly and realized it was Sasuke. I shut my byakugan off and waited for him to walk over to me.

"Why are you walking around here in the middle of the night?" he questioned me.

"I've come to leave Itachi something before I leave" I said with honest eyes.

"In the middle of the night? Why don't you just wake him? I'm sure he'd like to see you?" Sasuke questioned my motives, sounding a bit confused.

"It's less painful this way" I told him and brushed a petal on the flower I was holding. He closed his eyes for a second and then sighed.

"I'm not for talking so just listen. It's takin' me all this time to realize Itachi is really the good guy. He's had nothing but pain to deal with physically and mentally and you make it better for him. Whatever you're about to do, don't. I know he might seem strong but I'm not sure if he can take another hard blow" Sasuke spoke from the heart and it broke mine a little bit, he was right but it had to be this way.

"Please just give this to him for me" I told him, holding back tears. I left the white lily on the ground in front of him and bolted out of there. I only had to get to the Uchiha district gate and Sasuke couldn't follow anymore without getting in trouble.

"Hinata, stop running!" He yelled from behind me, he was fast. I pushed myself to move quicker and I ended up getting out before he could catch me. I just continued to run, not looking back. Maybe it was better this way?

I felt like I ran all night, I was tired. Maybe it was from running and crying at the same time? Who know's but I needed to stop for a moment and look at the documents that Tsunade had given me so I knew which way to go. I slowed down my breathing a bit to find a tree to lean against. I put my bag in front of me, I took a sip of water first and then opened the documents.

It looked like the last rumor sighting of the Akatsuki wasn't to far off from here. A village inside the land of rivers, that was about a two day travel depending on how fast I was moving. I put the paper back into my bag and just say for a few more minutes. The sun was rising and I felt like watching it, the more I watched the sun rise. The sleepier my eyes were getting, a nap wouldn't hurt. I had been moving all night non stop.

Kakashis POV:

When I woke up this morning, I didn't feel well rested. I knew for a fact I tossed and turned all night from the nightmare I had. The same recurring nightmare I've had for years. Watching your friend get crushed by a boulder and dying in front of your eyes was never an easy thing to see, no matter how many times.

I shifted out of bed, a shower would probably help. I got out of bed slowly, I couldn't shake the grogginess. I needed to snap out of it soon though, I had border patrol today and I couldn't afford to be sleepy during that.

My shower was quick, I stood on the bath mat, drying myself. The bathroom was pretty foggy so I opened the window to the bathroom to let the steam out. The breeze came sweeping in, it felt like a nice warm day. At least the weather is good outside today.

Guess today would be a good day to air my house out, I opened my living room windows and then headed back toward my bedroom to open that window last. As I opened the window, I noticed a white lily in my flower pot, I reached out to touch it, confused. Not sure where it came from but I enjoyed so I brought it into my house to put it in a little vase after I got dressed.

After getting dressed, I grabbed the lily, placing it on my kitchen table in a tiny vase before leaving my house to go work for the day.

I took my book out of my pocket to read while I walked, minding my own business hoping today would be quick so I could get back to bed.

"Kakashi!" a voice shouted and I looked up to see Neji walking towards me, is he working with me today? He waited in place for me while I caught up to him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, he normally never asks that.

"I'm okay, I think. I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep very well" I answered him anyways.

"Oh.. well that's not good" he sounded confused when I answered him, what's up with him?

"Are you okay? You seem to be more out of place than normal" I questioned him.

"I guess you haven't figured it out then yet.. Damn it" he whispered to himself but I still hear him.

"What the hell are mumbling about Hyuga, you're confusing me" I said straightforward. I didn't like guessing game, I never have. He huffed a little bit, I waited for him to tell me what was going on.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you but Hinata is gone" he said quickly then looked at me. Gone?

"What do you mean?" my confusion grew some more.

"She won't be home for a while. She left the village. She didn't want to choose one of you and hurt the other so she went on a mission that'll require a long time to complete" he spoke again, my thoughts were clouded and I couldn't find the words to speak.

"How long are you talking?" I asked him.

"Five months at minimum, I know that much. I can't give you a real answer because I have no idea" he said groaned a little bit. Five months minimum? My heart started to hurt a little bit, I had just gotten used to be around her again and poof, she's gone again. Then it clicked, the white lily. She must of put it there as a goodbye gift last night while I was sleeping. Damn it, I missed her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Neji asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Probably not but this wouldn't be the first time she abandoned me" I spat with venom in my voice. My emotions were storming inside of me. My anger was getting the best of me. Why didn't she just talk to me? I would of just told her to be with Itachi, at least this way she would be home and not off on some mission.

"What if she even doing anyways?" I asked, Neji looked quite considering my mood flipped very quickly. He probably didn't want to upset me anymore.

"She's tracking the Akatsuki" he whispered to me and my rage completely took over.

"Why does she do these stupid things?!" I shouted.

"I think we should take a walk, people are looking" Neji laughed nervously and pushed me towards the woods so we could be away from the villagers.

"That's another thing, why does she always have you be the middleman? No offense but it's not fair to either of us.. Why is she like this?" I shouted again, basically growling while I spoke. Neji stayed silent while I vented to him.

"She had no right to just leave like she did. She's not the only one with feelings" I gritted out and punched a tree with full force, cracking it. My arm stayed on the tree and I leaned forward to rest my head against my arm. I just kept breathing, trying to breathe the anger out. It was working but every breath of anger I let go, sadness came sweeping in. I could feel my throat getting heavy.

"Can you leave me alone for now? I'll be late to patrol but I'll be there" I said, trying to keep it together.

"Don't worry about today, I'll cover for you" he said and his footsteps got further away. He had left me alone and I was in the middle of the woods, trying not to lose it.

Why couldn't she understand that even though two people love her, we love her enough to let her go. She could walk whatever path she wanted to and neither of us would stop her. I let her go once and she came back, only this time I didn't know when she could back if she even did. She was on a dangerous tracking mission by herself and if anything happened I didn't know what I would do and that's when all the tears let go. I couldn't stop them and I felt so small and breakable. I just got past this and here I am again, crying over the same woman.

If only I had stopped her that night when she first left me, we wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be chasing a wild dream of hers that she might not even come back from. My heart continued to hurt and my it was giving me chest pains. I gripped my shirt with my free hand, hoping it would stop the pain. This was going to be a long road and I didn't know if I could walk it alone again.

Itachis POV:

"Itachi, get up!" Sasuke yelled in my face. I squinted one open to glare at my brother. This was the first time in six weeks I didn't have to get up early and here he was bothering me. But what are little brothers for anyways.

"What do you want so early? The sun is barely up" I yawned a little bit and sat up in my bed.

"I didn't feel like waiting for you to get up today but I have something for you" he said, handing me a white lily.

"I'm not sure what to say for the gift brother" I eyed the flower weirdly.

"It's not from me, I was told to give it to you from Hinata" he spoke bluntly.

"Hinata?" I was confused now.

"I caught her here in the middle of the night, she was going to leave this for you to find but I found her first. She told me it was less painful this way and then bolted out of the district" he told me, sounding a bit confused himself.

"I have no idea what shes talking about she always been like this. I'll go talk to her later on" I said, ready to go back to bed.

"I don't think you're understanding what I'm telling you. She had a bag packed and cloak on. She left the village, Itachi" he spoke one more time and stood there for a second. What did he mean she left the village? Why? For what reason?

"I think you should go find someone else who knows her and figure out what's going on" he told me before leaving my room, I just sat on my bed holding this flower. Was this a goodbye present? I placed it gently on my bedside table and continued to look at it. The sun wasn't even up yet, there wasn't anyone who I could talk to. The only person who probably had a clue was Tsunade but I valued my life and wasn't going to bother her yet. I would wait until the sun fully came up.

I laid back down, rolled over and looked out my window at the sunrising. My eyes grew heavy again but I couldn't fully shut them yet. My eyes got watery thinking about her. I hope whatever she's doing she's safe. That was the last thought I had before sleep took over.

-a few hours later-

I had slept longer than I intended to and rushed out of bed, taking route towards Tsunade's office. I had gotten there pretty quickly, passing a few familiar faces.

I walked up the stairs, reaching her door and I knocked on it.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted, was she already angry? I gulped a little bit and pushed the door open. I made eye contact with her, I don't think she was expecting me because she looked taken back.

"Are you here to find out about Hinata?" she asked me, I nodded. She's sharp, I'll give her that much.

"I put her on a mission to track the Akatsuki, we need to know what they're doing. She won't be home for a long time" she bluntly said, sounding harsher than she probably meant to sound.

"The Akatsuki? Are you crazy?" I back lashed at her a little bit and she smirked.

"It was her idea essentially, so I granted her permission" she told me. She sounded honest but the more she talked the more questions I had.

"If they catch her, they're going to kill her. They know about her because of me and since I betrayed them, they wouldn't have a single reason not to hurt me. Make her come back" I pleaded with her.

"This is what she wanted, it works for both parties. I'm sorry Itachi but she'll be back" she told me, sympathetically. The lump in my throat wouldn't move, I felt sick.

"How long is she going to be gone for?" I at least wanted to know that much..

"She's on tracking duties for at least five months minimum to do research and then she has her own personal leave so I don't know when she'll be back" Tsuande told me, completely honest.

"Personal leave?" the more I was told, the more puzzled I grew. Tsunades face dropped a little bit, she looked sorry.

"I'm not answering anymore questions but I will let you know when I hear for her" Tsunade stopped out conversation short and I just nodded my head and left her office. Personal leave? Was this from our conversation a week ago? She really did mean it when she said she would vanish from my life for a while. I felt numb and I didn't like it.

**One year later:**

Hinatas POV:

"Get back here foolish girl!" Kisame screamed from behind me, I kept jumping from tree to tree as fast as I could. He had been chasing me for about five minutes now, throwing kunai at my from behind and I had managed to dodge every single one of them.

Then I felt a pain in the back of my thigh, he had hit me and it was slowing me down. The more I moved the more I could feel it moving the muscles in my leg around. I had finally stopped moving to rip it out and wrap my leg up quickly.

"Kid, you're getting faster" Kisame said, landing next to me on the branch.

"If you can keep up, the rest of them can too. I can't afford to die, not now" I said seriously as I tied the final knot on my bandage to my leg. I knew a bandage wasn't going to stop the bleeding forever but it would slow it down. Kisames aim is precise, I gave him that.

A lot had changed in a years time, I had made friends with Itachi's partner Kisame, go figure since he wanted to kill me all that long ago. I hadn't stopped tracking the Akatsuki since I left the village nor have  
I given an update in two months. They're probably worried about me but I shook the feeling anyways. All this research had kept me busy, I hadn't thought about either of them.

"You're going to have to go home soon before they catch you. They've been onto you just as long as you've been onto them" Kisame said seriously, breaking me of my thoughts.

"I know, I know but I feel like I'm missing something" I tapped on my chin for a second and started thinking.

"I don't know anymore than you do and that's because of you. I would of been completely free of them if I hadn't met you again" he spoke honestly.

"Something just isn't right. That toby person seems off to me,he's hiding something" I said, taking out my documents from my bag. Kisame took a few of them from me. He had been helping figure out their true motives since we found each other. The Akatsuki leader, Pein, had given Kisame the choice to leave the organization since Itachi abandoned them, leaving him teammate-less.

"I don't know kid but I think it's time we both go home" he spoke, handing me my papers back.

"You're probably right" I said standing then suddenly the ground started to shake, we hopped off the branch and looked around the wide open field to find the source of the disruption.

"Well, well, well if it's our little researcher and traitor in the making" a deep but whiney voice spoke to us from above. We looked up to see the bright blonde hair akatsuki member, Deidara.

"How many times can one abandon something, Kisame?" Deidara asked him, Kisame stayed quiet.

"Cat got your tongue today, fish boy? Very well" he said enthusiastically jumping off his giant clay bird, landing about twenty feet from us. We both took fighting positions, waiting for him to strike.

"Well, since neither of you are going to live to see tomorrow and I feel like talking, want some more information for your research princess?" he eyeballed me while he talked, making me feel uneasy.

"Are you mute too? You guys are no fun to talk to… Anyways, I wish you would live long enough to see the destruction of your precious village little girl. Only a few days left and your precious land will be ashes" he spoke without care again, he was making me furious.

"What are you babbling on about?" I hissed back at me, my hands were glowing with chakra ready to pierce his heart and kill him.

"Leader doesn't like all the power the leaf villages holds so we're just gonna burn it to the ground" he laughed a little bit and then threw a handful of white things at Kisame and I. I tried to jumped back as fast as I could but one of his little clay spiders had latched onto side and it wouldn't come off.

"Hinata, run! I'll hold him off. You need to warn everyone" Kisame shouted and I turned to run.

"Not so fast!" Deidara yelled and the white spider turned bright white, blinding me for a second and it exploded. The impact knocked me down but I quickly got up. I tore my vest off and dropped it to look at my side while running, there was a giant hole in my shirt a bruise that already formed. Thankfully nothing else happened except for constant pain from the blast.

I looked behind me and Kisame and Deidara were in an intense battle, you can do this Kisame, kill that arrogant bastard.

The trek back to the village should only take about two hours if I move at full speed. I had traveled all five of the great nations to track these people and I ended up in the land of sound, following the Toby person. He gave me the creeps, I've seen him twice since following them. The akatsuki were spread all over at the start but were slowing migrating towards each other, closer and closer to the leaf village.

If what Deidara said was true then we had a big fight coming for us and we need to be prepared at all costs. I wasn't sure when they were going to strike but I knew when they did, it was going to be a hard strike. He only said a few more days, that could be tomorrow or the end of the week. Either way, time was not our friend for this. I've seen them all use their jutsus at least once and they were all efficient is their field.

I was still moving at full speed, my breathing was ragged but I kept pushing myself. The wound on my leg wasn't helping either, I was still losing blood and I probably damaged it more by running on my leg.

I could see the entrance to the village now, I was so close. The closer I got, the weirder I felt. I had been gone for a year and didn't know what to expect when I came back. I kept them updated about what was asked of me but I never got any updates about anything. That was pretty normal in the life of a ninja but it sucked at the same time.

I was in panic mode at the moment and the only thing that mattered was the safety of everyone in these walls but underneath it all, nervousness.

"Halt!" Izumo shouted towards me, he probably didn't realize this little horrible looking person running towards the gates at full speed was me. I only had a little chakra left and I activated it so search for Tsunade.

"No time to stop Izumo! It's me! Hinata!" I yelled at him while waving my arms at him.

"Hinata!?" He yelled back in excited and confusion. I didn't stop and kept moving like lighting. I pushed off the ground as hard as I could to jump on the buildings. My eyes were searching all over for Tsunade, she was in her office. Perfect. I turned my bloodline off before I fainted. It takes a lot out of you to run for two hours straight.

I slowed down only a little bit when I entered the building, I was dodging and weaving through people to get up the staircase so I could reach her office faster.

I didn't even bother knocking, I barged my way into her office.

"Lady Tsunade!" I squealed as I fell to my knees to catch my breath, my lungs were burning. I looked at the floor while I held my chest.

"Hinata?" Tsunade spoke, sounding confused.

"Yes?" I managed to get out. My breathing was going back down to normal and I finally looked up at her.

"We thought you were dead. We haven't heard from you in two months" she said seriously.

"I'm so sorry, I was tracking them.. Like you asked" I took my bottle from my bag and took a sip of water. She continued to look at me strangely, probably trying to remember what I looked like. I had cut my hair down to my shoulders and I was covered in dirt and blood, my clothes were ripped. This was probably the worse I've looked in the past year.

"We have a problem, a serious one" I said finally getting off of the floor and then I realized there were other people in here. I looked to my left at the couch to see Sasuke and of course, Itachi. We looked at each other for a moment before I snapped my attention back to Tsunade.

"What's the matter" she grew serious and sat up a little bit.

"A war is coming and a big one. The rest of the Akatsuki, aside from Kisame are coming. They're coming to burn the village to the ground. The loud blond haired one, Deidara said it himself. I ran all the way here to deliver the message. I left Kisame behind to fight with him so I could get here. I was in the land of sound" I spoke with no amusement in my voice what-so-ever.

"That is a problem. How much time do we have to prepare?" she got up from her seat.

"It could be tomorrow or it could be the end of the week. He didn't think I would live to see tomorrow so he blabbed about it" I pushed my hair back with my fingers to cool my face off a little bit.

"Did he say anything else?" she questioned me.

"No, I ran off before he could. He tried to kill me with his detonation clay while I was running but it failed. I'm not sure how long Kisame will hold him off for" I added to the story.

"Lady Tsunade, can you do me a favor before you start your state your preparations?"

"You haven't been back for ten minutes and you already need a favor? You're impossible" she just rolled her eyes and waited for my request. I fell over and landed on my knee, I was becoming incredibly dizzy.

"Can you heal my leg?" I asked before I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13:

**Okay, so I waited two days to post this because I wasn't sure if updating everyday was to much. So here is the next chapter and to answer some questions: this is a small war from the akatsuki invading. The 4th Shinobi war is also going to be including in this but not right now. Im not totally in plot line with the show. So I hope everyone enjoys! **

Chapter 13:

Itachis POV:

*same day Hinata comes crashing into Tsunade's office*

Today was the day, the day Sasuke and I no longer had to do d-rank missions. It had only been a little over a year but because of good behavior and almost complete restoration of our district, Tsunade revoked our punishment. I was waiting for Sasuke in my garden to pass the time until he came over.

I looked over everything I had planted a while go, everything had bloomed wonderfully. I smiled knowing I had picked up our mothers hobby. I was sitting closest to the rose bush and I gently touched a petal on one of the flowers, it was so delicate and soft. I kept looking around and my eyes landed on the white lilies I had planted, a reminder of Hinata.

I wish she was here for this, she would've been so proud but unfortunately she hasn't written in a while to Tsunade and we have feared the worse. I still kept a little hope but I didn't keep my hopes up, it didn't make sense but kept me calm.

I knew if she ever did come back, I would just hug her and be there for her. My love for her would be eternal but I would never let her know that, I longed for her friendship more than anything. I was partially scared to openly love her like that again.

I closed my eyes and suddenly that day came to mind again, one that'll never leave.

(if anything about suicide upsets you or triggers you, you can skip this italicized part)

"_I just want to go to bed, this entire gardening thing in the summer heat is killing me" I complained to Neji as we were leaving the woman's house. He laughed at me a bit and we continued walking back towards my district._

"_How are you feeling today?" Neji asked, switching the subject. He had been completely on top of Kakashi and I since she left, more so Kakashi lately but I have Sasuke. _

"_I'm still trying to move past here but it's hard, so I'm still pretty blah" I answered truthfully._

"_Well as I've said it one-hundred times before, I'm here if you need anything" he told me._

"_I know you are and I'm thankful, it's still weird to have people care about me so much sometimes" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, smiling while I said it. _

_We reached the gates to my district and said our goodbyes, I continued my walk towards my house, the sunburn on my back was only thing on my mind for once and it was kind of nice. _

_After a nice long shower and some tea, I decided to go for a walk before the sun completely set. I've been doing this every night since she left and it's been a little more than six months since she's been gone. _

_I walked passed the dock and small lake, continued walking up the hill to the cliff so I could really see the sunset. Once I reached the top of the hill, I looked all around me. Everything looked so nice, even with the orange hue from the sun. I closed my eyes for a minute, just to breathe. I inhaled deeply and that's when the scent hit me. It smelled like lavender so strongly, my mind went straight to Hinata and the tears started. I haven't cried since she left and I'm not going to start now. I tried my hardest to stop them but it wasn't working. My mind went to a dark place and every thought possible about her came to mind. Then every bad thing I had ever done came to mind too. The tears and the thoughts wouldn't stop. I looked at the cliff while I was crying, realizing if I just stepped off of it, everything would stop. I wouldn't have deal with my feelings anymore. No one would have to deal with me anymore. _

_I took a few more steps stand on the very edge, I looked down and it was enough of a drop to kill me. This was the same place Shisui ended his life too, the tears became harder now remembering my cousin. He was like a brother to me. Maybe it's just the fate of the Uchihas, we all just die in a horrible way. _

_I wiped my eyes a little bit and continued to look at the bottom of the drop. I was ready for everything to end. I didn't want this anymore. I took the last step I needed, all I had to do now was close my eyes and lean forward. _

_I lifted my arms back and started to lean forward but I was pulled backward and forcefully thrown to the ground. I opened my eyes and a very angry Sasuke was sitting on my stomach._

"_What is wrong with you?!" he screamed in my face, a few more tears came out of my eyes, following the same path the rest of them did._

"_Everything" I choked out and he punched me in the face. As hard as he could._

"_Get up! You're not dying on me. The only way you're leaving this earth is from old age or I kill you" he shook me and pulled me to my feet._

"_Where are we going?" I whispered, still somewhat crying._

"_The hospital, it'll be good for you" he said softly as he draped my arm over his shoulder and began our walk to the hospital._

After being in the hospital for three weeks from my suicide attempt, I promised Sasuke I was going to get better, work on my mental health and be happier. I've been going to all of my follow up appointments with Shizune. Today was my last follow up with her after we visit Tsunade, today was all around just good.

I haven't let him down yet, I've really been trying and I feel good. I never asked Sasuke how he knew where I was that day, we haven't talked about it but I'm glad he was there. Its terrifying when your mind gets that dark.

"Itachi, where are you?" I heard Sasuke call out from inside my home. I got up and walked in through the back door, closing it behind me.

"I'm right here, let's get going" I said happily and we walked out the front door, making our way towards Tsunade's office.

We walked in silence for fifteen minutes until we reached the main door to the building.

"I'm actually a little nervous" I said truthfully, pulling the door open.

"It's a good thing we're here but who knows what she's going to make us do after this" I looked at him and he rolled his eyes while he spoke, I smirked at him.

His attitude was getting better, to say the least. He actually wanted to spend time with Naruto and Sakura.. sometimes. But it was nice to see them all together, he'll never admit it but he did enjoy them. Even if he did threaten to hurt Naruto once a day.

We had reached the floor her office was on and Sasuke knocked on the door, she yelled for us to come in and that's what we did.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade" I said kindly, bowing a little bit.

"You know, you don't have to bow when you greet me, Itachi" she said amused.

"You're still my Hokage and it's respectful" I said back.

"Fair enough. Now, I know you must both be excited for today but that doesn't mean you're out of the clearing yet. If you both would sit" she gestured to the couch to our left. We took our seats and waited for her to continue speaking.

"I've had Shizune speak to numerous people, we've come to another agreement. If you're interested, if not you may continue doing what you're doing" she spoke, we remained silent. I was willing to do anything but what we were doing now. I feel like I was wasting my skills away.

"Sasuke, we've all agreed if you would like to rejoin your team again, you may. Leaving you completely free to do what you'd like" she told him his news first. I glanced at him and I saw excitement flash in his eyes, even if he didn't smile.

"Absolutely" he spoke quickly.

"Now Itachi, you're still not out of the water yet. You've built up enough trust but not enough to leave the village yet. We've discussed a lot about you and we believe what is best suited for you at this time is to teach at the academy. Passing down your knowledge and skills, if you will" she spoke freely and looked at me.

A teacher? This was going to be interesting..

"Well, it's better then what I'm doing" I openly said.

"Now before I give you guys your headbands back, you both need to sign this paper. It's stating you're both leaf citizens again" she said, looking at a paper. Before either of us could get up from our seats, her office door flew open.

"Lady Tsunade!" the girl yelled as she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asked, she sounded confused. That's Hinata? I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked like a train wreck and she looked different. Something came over me, she was alive.

"Yes?" she answered as she finally looked up towards Tsunade.

"We thought you were dead. We haven't heard from you in two months" she said seriously. She wasn't kidding. In the ninja world when you don't hear from someone on a mission, especially the type she went on you can only assume the worst.

"I'm so sorry.. I was tracking them. Like you asked" she spoe, taking her water bottle from her bag, taking a sip. My attention was focused on her now, I was curious as to what the akatsuki were up since I left. More like kidnapped thanks to Hinata but it worked out for the better. I'm still surprised they just let it happen.

"We have a problem, a serious one" she spoke again, finally getting off the floor. That's when she finally looked over towards my brother and I. Did she really just notice their were people in here? She made eye contact with me for a second and a shiver went down my spine. Something about her had changed and I couldn't figure out what.

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asked her, my attention went back to their conversation.

"A war is coming and a big one. The rest of the Akatsuki, aside from Kisame are coming. They're coming to burn the village to the ground. The loud blond hair one Deidara, said it himself. I ran all the way here deliver the message. I left isame behind to fight with him so I could get here. I was in the land of sound" she spoke with no amusement in her voice what-so-ever.

She left Kisame behind? Did he leave the Akatsuki? So many questions entered my mind.

"That is a problem. How much time do we have to prepare?" Tsunade got up from her seat at this point.

"It could be tomorrow or it could be the end of the week. He didn't think I would live until tomorrow so he blabbed about it" Hinata said, she moved some of her hair off of her face. She looked paler than normal now that I could see her completely.

"Did he say anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I ran off before he could. He tried to kill me with his detonation clay while I was running but failed. I'm not sure how long Kisame will hold him off for" Hinata spoke again. Ah, that explains the giant hole in her shirt.

"Lady Tsunade, can you do me a favor before you start your preparations?" she asked her.

"You haven't been back for ten minutes and you already need a favor?" Tsunade rolled her eyes and I with held a small laugh. Hinata fell to one knee and looked terrible.

"Can you heal my leg?" was what she asked and then she fainted. I looked her leg, she had blood running down the back of it. I moved quickly to her side and started lifting her up.

"Go to the hospital with her, Shizune go with them. Sasuke stay here, I need your help. We have to get ready to go into a state of emergency incase this threat is real" Tsunade sighed. I had Hinata full wrapped in my arms, she felt lighter than normal.

"She'll be okay" Shizune spoke to me when we were in the hallway making our way to the hospital.

"I know she will" I smiled while I spoke, I couldn't stop looking at her. I think it was more shock then anything.

"Are you okay? I think now would be the best time to talk" Shizune spoke softly.

"I think I am. It's just.. I don't know.. She's finally back and I'm not sure what I'm feeling" I had to admit. I was a little confused with my feelings.

"I still love her with all of my being but I've been doing so good without her around and I'm not sure if having her back is going to make me relapse into sadness again" I told Shizune.

"I think feeling an array of emotions right now is normal and I promise you won't go back to the mental state you were in. You've come a long way and I can just tell by talking to you right now, you'll be okay. Now I know this is your final checkup but if ever need to talk, I'm here" she said to me. I nodded my head and she was right, I had come a long way.

_Four days after being admitted to the hospital, I had finally stopped crying. I didn't think I had anymore tears left. Every piece of my soul was just broken and sad. Sasuke hadn't been back to see me since he dropped me off, he was probably still angry with me for trying what I did. _

_Shizune had been here every single day, making sure I knew someone cared and also trying to get me to take some pills to help with the trauma. I agreed to take them but only because she saved my life all those months ago._

_We were talking about all my problems and somewhere in the middle of talking about them, my anger rose. A deep rage that I had hidden away. I flipped a switch and Shizune looked terrified. My bloodline activated and I started throwing things around my room. _

_She was trying to calm me down while I was raging but it wasn't working. I didn't want to hear it. While I was mad I realized something, ever since my skills as a ninja were developed and noticed, someone always tried to use me for some unknown reason. _

_I was anyone's toy to play with, I was still human but I was never treated as such, just a killing monster. Only a few people treated me well, one of them being Hinata and now she's gone. She left me here to deal with my own feelings when she couldn't even deal with her own. _

_Just thinking about her made me punch the wall in front of me and I screamed in rage. Then right when I went to punch the wall again, I dropped to the floor. I was paralyzed._

"_Until you calm down, I'm not giving you mobility back" I heard Neji say from behind me. I sighed loudly._

"_Let me up, I won't be destructive" I said calmly as possible._

"_No, I know you're lying" he said and he shuffled around my room for a bit. He was right but that didn't mean I wanted to be stuck on the floor._

"Thank you for everything, for helping me through every single emotional break I had. I didn't realize I had so much buried away" I told her as we turned down another street. The street the hospital was on.

"It's what I'm here for" was all she said and the remainder of our walk was pretty quiet. I tried not to stare at Hinata to much but it wasn't working to well. Thinking back on those three weeks of healing, I knew once she was awake and this war was over. We were having a long discussion.

The hospital door made a beeping noise when we opened it, alerting the front desk woman that we had arrived. Shizune just walked around and grabbed a chart, probably to see what room was empty for us to take her in.

Shizune pointed to the right and started walking, I followed her, gripping Hinata a little tighter as we walked. Shizune opened a door to the right, I moved her carefully through the doorway and placed her on the bed.

"You can go home now if you'd like" she told me as she placed the chart next to the night stand near the bed.

"I'm going to stay until she wake's" I told her and took a seat in the room. I might not be a face she wants to see when she opens her eyes but a familiar face is better then no one.

Shizune had left the room for a minute but came back with gloves on and a bucket of water. She started cleaning the dirt and blood off of Hinata and then rolled her to the side to start healing the wound on the back of her leg. Once she was finished with her leg, she healed the giant bruise on her side a little bit so it didn't look at badly.

It didn't take her very long to get her looking better then she had when she entered Tsunades office. She looked peaceful, she didn't look like a nervous mess like she had when she left my house that morning a year ago.

"Are you sure you want to stay? It might be a while" Shizune asked me as she took her gloves off.

"I'm sure. She stayed in my room until I woke up the first day I was here, I can do the same for her" I gave her a small smile, she nodded and left. I moved the chair closer to her bed so I could hold her hand.

"I know you can't hear me but I'm glad you're back. You were missed terribly" I whispered to her, giving her a small kiss on the hand. Now to wait..

Kakashis POV:

_I was unlocking my front door and my mood was still sour. It had only been ten hours since I found out Hinata left the village last night, I was hoping work would help me forget but it didn't. I closed the door behind me and just leaned against my front door. I took my headband off and gently threw it at my kitchen table, I heard it hit the table and then make a tink noise. It hit something and then my mind quickly remembered the flower in the vase, the white lily._

_My mind went blank and my body moved on its own. I picked the vase up and hummed it across my living room, shattering it on the wall. How could she not say goodbye? I was walking in circles at this point, hitting things and throwing stuff. _

"_Why do you always find a way to hurt me?" I yelled out loud as I put my first through the wall._

"_I've been nothing but their for you and you didn't even have the decency to talk to me before you left? I would have understood" I continued talking to myself as I started walking back to my kitchen. _

_I forcefully pulled the kitchen cupboard open, grabbing my bottle of sake, taking the cap off and just taking a shot directly from the bottle. I slammed the bottle down on the table, growling in the process._

"_You might not even come back from your suicide mission!" I slammed my fists on the counter, picking up the bottle again. I turned around so I could slide down the closest wall and sat on the floor. I scanned my apartment, I destroyed it. I shrugged my shoulders, taking another shot._

_The more I drank, my temper was fading into nothing, my chest was burning and my sadness was making a comeback. Why couldn't she just talk? She always just runs from her emotions and problems. I was there for her when she was like this, now she left only to make me life this. I don't even have anyone. _

"_I bet you're laughing at me now, Obito, huh?" I looked up while I talked to my friends. I missed them. I took another shot, closing my eyes this time. I must of looked like a mess, I was sitting in a dark destroyed apartment, getting drunk over a girl who probably didn't even care._

"_Kakashi!" a voice boomed from my front door and then it opened. I slowly looked over to see Neji walk into my house. He turned the lights on and just looked around at the mess I made. Then looked at me becoming a mess. _

"_Give me that" he said, sounding angry. He walked over to me, ripping the bottle out of my hand. Pouring the contents down the drain then placing the empty bottle on the counter._

"_This isn't happening, you're not becoming what you once were when she first broke up with you" he spat at me, getting me off the ground._

"_It doesn't matter this time, she's not gonna come back" I mumbled._

"_Take a shower and go to bed. I'll clean up in here" he pushed me toward the bathroom, I walked in their slowly. Stripping on the way._

"_I knew this was going to happen.." was the last thing I heard him say before I shut the bathroom door._

_**six months later. Still a flashback**_

_That morning I woke up to loud banging on my door, I stumbled out of bed to answer it. Nothing had changed since that first night, except I was doing s-rank missions now. When I wasn't working, I would drink all day, making myself black out drunk to go to sleep so I wouldn't have to deal with my emotions. It was working and I didn't think of her. I didn't want to. Her leaving made me angry and that's not what I wanted to be. _

"_Kakashi, open the damn door!" Neji yelled, I sighed. It's to early for him. I know he was being a good friend by checking on me every day but he didn't have to be loud about it._

"_What do you want? The damn sun isn't even up yet" I said as I opened the door, he walked past me, coming into my house._

"_Please, come in" I said sarcastically as he leaned against my kitchen counter._

"_I'm just going to get right to it. I went to pick up Itachi this morning only to find out he's in the hospital" he said to me as I walked next to him to drink some water and take headache medicine. _

"_Your point, Hyuga?" I asked him as I took a drink from my cup._

"_He tried to kill himself last night, if Sasuke didn't catch him, well you know.." he spoke softly. I stopped moving for a second, nearly dropping the glass I was holding. He tried to take his life? A small flashback of my father struck my mind and I got shivers around my body. I hadn't even talked to him since this all happened, what kind of friend was I? I gently put my glass on the counter then looked at Neji._

"_Are you sure?" I asked with seriousness._

"_Why would I lie about something like that? I heard it straight from Sasuke, who by the way is a wreck and you should check on your student" Neji gave me an attitude. I had shut myself off from everyone, the only person I saw was Tsunade when she was giving me missions. _

"_Well today's my day off, I'll go do that" I said blankly and headed towards my room to get dressed._

"_I'll walk you there, I don't trust you" Neji said bluntly, I didn't even argue with him, he was right. I've been on edge every day and if I left the house, I might not even end up in the Uchiha district._

_I got dressed quickly, leaving my vest behind, wearing just my normal black attire so I would at least be comfortable. I would be there for a while, Sasuke isn't one to talk but I new he needed someone. I've been through it and who better to talk to. _

"_Do you need me to help you find him?" Neji asked when we got to the entrance._

"_It's been a while but I can find him, I can probably guess where he is" I said truthfully. Neji nodded and left me there. I took a deep breath and headed towards the lake in the very back of the district. He had always come here when he was little to practice his jutsus or when he was thinking about something._

_As I got closer, I could feel more than one chakra signature, he wasn't alone. I was only emotionally prepared to see one person today, not multiple. _

_When I could finally see the lake, I saw him sitting on the docks. Along with two other people, my other two students. I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. He must be really in a mood to have both Naruto and Sakura near him right now and not trying to get away from them. I kept my pace and the first person to see me was Naruto. He didn't even yell, just silently waved at me. I waved back and finally got to the back of the dock where I tried to keep silent while I walked._

"_Kakashi sensei, I'm glad you're here. Naruto and I were just about to get lunch for the three of us and come back with it" Sakura told me as she stood up. Naruto followed her moves. _

"_I'll see you guys in a little bit then" I said back and then walked past me. I took a seat next to Sasuke and glanced over at him. His eyes were closed and his face had tear stains on them._

"_If you would like to talk, I know what you're feeling.. I'm sure you've heard the stories about my father" I said softly, he nodded his head but didn't speak._

"_Why do people do what Itachi tried to do?" he asked me, his voice cracked._

"_When people suffer great pain, they feel alone and that's the only thing they think will make it better" I spoke truthfully from experience of watching my father. _

"_I don't get it. I can always tell when he's home, everything seemed normal and I felt a flare in his chakra. I ran around looking for him and I almost missed him, Kakashi" he choked a little bit while he was talking._

"_I know when I left the village all I wanted to do was kill him. But since we've come back, since I saw him almost do what he did. I realized that's not what I wanted. I almost lost my brother.." a tear came down his face. I wasn't sure what to say, Sasuke never showed anything but anger and my heart bled for him a little bit._

"_You're both lucky you're fast and you found him, truly" I told him. He nodded his head and we sat in silence again for a few minutes._

"_I know you're not handling this well either and I don't get it. Why would you want someone who does nothing but hurt you guys" Sasuke sounded confused while he talked._

"_I don't know how to answer your question right now but when you fall in love someday, you'll understand. Sometimes your love is so deep for someone, their your every star in the sky. That's all I can really say" I spoke softly. His question floated around in my head a bit more even though I was mad at her, I still wanted to give her the world._

"_After seeing what she's put you guys through, I'd rather not fall in love" he said seriously. I chuckled a little bit._

"_It doesn't work like that, it hits you out of the blue sometimes" I told him._

"Kakashi! Get up!" a male voice yelled at me, shaking my leg to wake me up. I was sleeping on my living room floor.

"I don't want to" I groaned, I hadn't even opened my eyes yet.

"We're being summoned, it's an emergency" he said, kicking my leg this time.

"Stop hitting me" I gave him an attitude.

"Move faster than" he gave me the attitude right back. I rolled over to my stomach and pushed myself up off the floor. Neji handed me water and headache medicine immediately.

"Since when do you care about my hangovers?" I asked and took the pills.

"Since I'm the only one who knows you have a drinking problem. Everyone just thinks you're staying busy and isolating yourself" he told me. He kept this a secret from everyone? He was stressing over me by himself.. I didn't know that.

My drinking had stopped for a while after I found out about Itachi, I had only seen him a handful of times since he did what he did, I was trying to be a better friend but then we both got busy and it had been a month since I'd see him.

We last saw each other in Tsunades office, when she told a few of us that Hinata hadn't written her in a month and it wasn't looking promising because of her last letter. She had written every two weeks prior to this. When you're a Shinobi, you don't always come back home alive. Especially when you were doing a free lance tracking mission like she was doing.

My heart broke again that day, only I didn't cry. No one cried. We knew it was a risk when you leave the village. I did however go home after that and my drinking began again. I had lost hope, everyone I ever loved, I'd never see again. Just another grave marker, if they made one.

"What's the emergency anyways?" I asked Neji as we left my apartment.

"Theres a potential war coming and it's not going to be pretty so we have to be prepared" he spoke and we too the the roofs, jumping quickly. My mind became serious and I focused.

"A war? Who's the threat?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki" he spat and my blood ran cold.

We spoke nothing more but gathered in the meeting spot on top of the hokages manor for events like this. I looked around to see every clan head present, a majority of the anbu, all the rookie nine, every jonin, chunin and genin imaginable.

"You are gathered here because we have a serious threat coming for the village. The Akatsuki. I've had a very reliable source tracking them for a year now. They have come back this morning to let me know that we need to be on guard for the next couple of days. I'm not sure what or who is coming" Tsunade yelled at all of us, making sure everyone heard her. Neji and I looked at each other, Hinata was alive?

"We're going to keep rotation of the barrier team and all earth jutsu users on the perimeter out of the village, you all need to keep eyes in the sky. Once you see the barrier team making their wall, you will know it's time. All genin and chunin, you will find all villagers and lead them underground to safety. Once you've gathered all the villages, chunin. You will all run quickly back to help with the fight. I need the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Abrume clans to be the back line with your blood lines, covering all blind spots but helping fight. Each and everyone of my medics, watch over everyone, heal who you can back to fighting health" Tsunade took a breathe before continuing to talk.

"I have sent word to our surrounding villages, incase the Akatsuki change their minds. I will also be fighting alongside you, we all need to keep on high guard for the next couple of days. Our village is our home and we will not be letting people come burn it to the ground" Tsunade yelled once more, she went on with her plan with some smaller details. Everyone eventually left the roof of the Hokage manor, only leaving a few of us left. I walked to the edge of the building and looked over the village. It looked so peaceful and no one knew what might be happening. It saddened me knowing some lives were going to be lost.

"You alright?" Tsunade asked, appearing next to me.

"This fight might lead to another war and that's not something I'm looking forward to" I spoke truthfully.

"I'm not either but things happen and at least we're prepared for whatever is coming for us" she placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"So I guess Hinata isn't dead after all then" I said, she removed her hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. She's in the hospital, she fainted from minor blood loss and exhaustion. Shizune took care of her while Sasuke and I gathered and summoned everyone" she told me.

"Did you want to go see her?" Tsunade asked me and I stayed silent for a minute.

"No" I bluntly said continuing to look over the village. I wasn't ready to see her, I would probably yell at her if I did.

"You can't stay mad at her forever you know, she was only trying to protect you both" she said gently.

"She didn't do a very good job at it. Until she apologizes to both of us, I don't want to see her. Itachi nearly killed himself over her and I haven't stopped drinking in a year" I said flatly looking at Tsunade.

"You've been drinking?" she asked, surprised.

"For the first six months, I would drink myself to sleep. I stopped for a while when I found out about Itachi because I wanted to be there for my friend but a month ago when you told us you didn't think Hinata would be coming home, I started again" I explained to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Is this why you suddenly took s-rank missions?" she sounded sorry when she spoke.

"You're the leader of this village, I wasn't going to burden you with my problems.I needed a distracting and if my distractions got me killed, so be it. Anyways, Neji knew and has been trying his best to help me" I told her.

"I wish you were to talk to me. We're friends you know. I'm always here for you. But yes, Neji.. that boy has done nothing but help everyone. He's a great kid, I was thinking about asking him to become Anbu captain" she was just talking openly now.

"He probably wouldn't deem himself worthy, I think he forgets sometimes of what a great ninja and person he is" I said.

"You're right... Even though I want to strangle Hiashi sometimes, he did raise some wonderful kids even if they have their issues, which we all do" she said.

"Agreed. I guess it worked out then that he ignored them a lot, it gave them backbone" I said and she nodded her head and we both looked off into the sunset casting over. It was giving everything a beautiful purple and pink colored hue.

"So I was thinking about something a few days ago and now that you've told me you've been having a hard time for a year, I guess this is a good time" Tsunade spoke again, I made a 'hmm' notion so she knew to talk.

"I've been leading this village for over three years now and we both know I never wanted to be but I keep on pushing. After the news Hinata delivered this morning, I realized that after this is all done, I would like to retire" she said to me and I looked at her in surprise. She was a great leader, even if she did have anger issues..

"I would like you to be my successor until you deem Naruto fit to lead the village" she quickly said before I opened my mouth and now I couldn't speak. She wanted me to be the sixth Hokage? I was surprised.

"You want me to lead this village? I can't do that" I said honestly.

"You're a great ninja, an excellent leader and you've always been ahead of everyone from a young age. Everyone in the village loves you, you're trusted and looked up to. If I did it, you can. You would be great at this" she said pleasantly.

"I don't know what to say" I told her.

"Just think about it, okay? Let's make it thru this fight first" she said and then started to walk away, leaving me by myself to think. Would I really be a great leader though? I couldn't even take care of myself currently and she wants me to lead a nation.

Kisame POV:

Fighting Deidara was more tiring than I thought it would be, he had the advantage of flying but I had the advantage of my water. When his clay creations hit the water, they would be instantly void.

"Say goodbye, shark boy!" Deidara yelled as he dropped a giant clay creature down from the sky. That was going to explode before it hit the water, I panicked for a second. I scanned quickly to figure out what I could do. Deidara was busy laughing with his closed so I took the opportunity to throw a couple of kunai at him, aiming for his legs so he would fall off his stupid flying bird.

I got him right where I wanted him, he was falling to the ground at a fast speed. I got so distracted with watching him fall to the ground, I barely had time to hide underwater and hope the blast wasn't to bad. I quickly made the hand signs, wrapping myself in layers of water.

All sounds from the surface were muffled but I knew when the explosion went off because everything around me shook like an earthquake. I waited a few moments before I broke from my own protection barrier, popping up to the surface of water I was underneath. I bobbed in the water for a second, looking around.

The bomb that went off cause at least two miles worth of damage and I didn't see Deidara anywhere, did he get killed? I made quick hands signs, releasing the water I made. It had vanished almost instantly, I searched for Deidara some more. I just wanted to find some piece of evidence so I could let Hinata and her village know he was no longer a threat.

I moved slowly around, everything was burnt and dried up from his bomb, a small shiver went down my spine knowing full well if I didn't protect myself, I wouldn't have survived this. I always thought he was annoying and weak but after the fight he just put up, my mind had changed. He wasn't one with reckon with, especially when you're me with the disadvantage I had.

I continued to walk, heading towards her village anyways. I might get killed on contact as soon as they see me but I had to let them know they probably shouldn't worry about it.

I was lost in thought when I kicked something, it sounded like metal. I looked down and found his crossed out Iwagakure headband. I picked it up, the ends of it weren't burnt to a crisp. Was there more of him in pieces everywhere? I guess this good enough evidence at the moment and I focused on my destination.

Hinatas POV:

I quickly sat up, waking from my sleep. Then I remembered where I was and why I was here, a wave of relief had washed over me. I looked around my room to see it was dark outside and Itachi was sleeping on a chair in the corner. I needed to get out of here and go prepare for whatever lies ahead of us.

I silently got out of my bed and made my move toward the door to my hospital room, right when I touched the handle a hand had touched my shoulder. Damn it, I turned to face Itachi.

"Where are you going?" he questioned me.

"I need to go home and get ready for whatever lies ahead" I told him, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"I might be one of the last people you want to see right now but I'm coming with you. You're probably still exhausted" he said, opening the door of my room. I didn't bother arguing with him, I knew it would be pointless. He was just at stubborn as I was when he wanted to be, we walked to the front of the hospital, the receptionist saw me, she nodded her head. She more than likely was told when I got up I could leave.

"So.. how have you been?" I asked Itachi as we made our way to my home. I was curious to know what the past year had been like. Being away all this time made me realize the way I handled the situation was childish.

"Well, for starters. As of today, Sasuke is a free man and I'm to be an academy teacher" he said, I giggled a little bit. Itachi, a teacher? He would do great but I never thought of him doing it.

"I know, it's weird" he said back and I nodded my head.

"Is that it? It's been a year" I pushed a little bit, I wanted to know how he was emotionally. I know how I felt but I needed to know.

"To be honest with you, if Sasuke wasn't here, I wouldn't be" he said kind of riddling.

"I'm not understanding?" I was generally confused.

"About six months after you left, I was still having a hard time dealing with you leaving. I tried to take my own life and Sasuke saved me. I've been working on my mental health since then" he said pretty bluntly, I stopped walking and just looked at him. My eyes welled with tears a little bit and I just jumped on him to hug him. It took a second but he did hug me back. I didn't think me leaving would of done that, I just thought they would forget about me.

I didn't want to let go of him, I wanted to just hold him.

"We should really get going to your house" he spoke but didn't let me go. I nodded my head and still, neither of us moved. I would've came back here and he wouldn't of been here if not for his little brother. I needed to find Sasuke, thank him then apologize. I inhaled deeply before moving myself away from him a little bit, I still had my arms around his neck and I just looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of handled things the way I did. I should of just talked to you, I did a lot of thinking while I was away and realized some things. But that's not important right now, what's important is that you are here and well" I spoke from the bottom of my heart and then touched his face. He grabbed my hand, smiling back at me.

"I accept your apology. I went to hell and back, I would really just appreciate your friendship, the bond we had before I left the village. I need it and I think you do too" he spoke, dropping our hands down to our sides.

"Agreed." I said sweetly, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we continued our journey to my home. Friendship, is exactly what I needed.

As we walked my mind began to wonder again and it landed on Kakashi. The guilt in my stomach rose again, he needed to be my next conversation but would it be easy like it was with Itachi a minute ago? I didn't think it would be.. The pit in my stomach grew and felt like I was going to be sick. I guess tomorrow is a new day and hopefully a good one.


	14. Chapter 14

**y'all I'm so sorry this took forever. however, I do hope you've all watched the anime because I did a thing for the time being. also I'm still not sure in which direction I'm going with who will end up with who. so thoughts and input is nice because this story is far from over and without being said I hope you guys like this one. reviews are nice :3 enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

Kakashis POV:

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _I jumped right off my couch, running outside. I looked up in the sky to see the barrier team closing in on each other to make a protection over the village, _they're here_. I quickly ran towards Tsunade's office, I knew she could handle herself but it was better to protect the hokage then risk them dying.

As I was jumping along the roofs, I saw everyone shuffling citizens along and getting into position to fight. I hope and trust in our Shinobi. The Akatsuki were powerful ninja with a mighty force, they were going to enter this village no matter what.

As I got to the side of the hokage manor, I scaled the last of the wall and hopped into the window. I was immediately greeted with two of Tsunade's personal Anbu details in my face, they looked at each other quickly and relinquished their weapons from my neck.

"You never gave me orders on what to do so I'm here to protect you" I told her honestly, she was looking out of her window that was overlooking the entire village.

"It's been two days since I briefed everyone, I didn't think they would move in so fast," she said in disbelief, I didn't say anything. Instead I just walked toward the window and also looked out at it. Everyone was running around down below us, I felt bad just standing here.

I continued to look and that's when I noticed a large white flying creature overhead with a blond on it's back, Deidara. I lifted my headband, focusing on him with my sharingan. I watched him lift up his arms and four-hundred creatures spilled out of his sleeves, tiny bombs.

"He's going to blow a hole in the barrier" I yelled as they all hit, shaking everything. I got my foot back fast, looking up in the sky for him again. He must of slipped by and into the village from the explosion.

"Kill him" Tsunade said, I nodded my head. I moved quickly out of the window I had just entered. I was moving as fast as I could, he wasn't escaping this time. Not after what he his puppet friend did to Gaara all that time ago.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard a voice shout, I looked towards the noise to see an orange and yellow blur catching up to me; Naruto.

"I'm coming to help you kill that bastard!" Naruto shouted, I nodded my head knowing full well he wanted to crush this guy. Although last time we were face to face with him, he was toying with us for a while. He's here to full on kill, I knew we had to be extra cautious.

As we hopped down onto the street, making our way around the villagers, another loud crash happened, once again shaking the ground. Naruto and I looked around to see the barrier was falling quickly, the other Akatsuki members must of figured out a flaw in our system.

"We meet again my Jinchuriki friend, tell me, how's your friend, heh?" Deidara spoke from behind us. Naruto and I turned quickly, I watched Narutos eyes turn red quickly. His anger was getting the better of him, he started growling.

"Not even a hello? Just straight to growling? Oh well" Deidara flicked his wrist a certain way, rolling his eyes. His presents annoyed me but I didn't move first. Deidara reopened his eyes, giving me a sick smile before quickly throwing tiny explosives toward us. A few villagers were around, he bolted to move them out of harm's way.

The smoke had cleared and the ground had some holes in it. His bombs weren't even big and they were making large impacts. Before I could think of what to do, Naruto bolted for him head on. I watched the two of them for a minute, ducking out of each other's way every time. I knew I had to keep my eyes open for a chance to end this but I didn't find any.

"Stay still!" Naruto roared, hitting Deidara in the chest with a rasengan. Deidara went flying backwards into a building, making the walls fall down around him. It didn't take long for Deidara to get back up, then I became defensive.

"You guys are drawing my patience thin" Deidara spat some blood, then wiping his mouth. I glared at him, two kunais in hand ready to leap forward.

"And you're testing mine" I growled, Deidara looked at both of us knowing he was outnumbered. He had stuck his hands up his sleeves, I could somewhat see his chakra moving, a lot of it was focused on his hands. He must of been making more bombs.

I threw my kunai at his wrists, his hands came out of their sleeves, throwing two white centipedes at us. We jumped back just in time for them to explode under our feet.

"I came prepared" Deidara shouted, throwing five more bombs at us. Luckily for me my sharingan allowed me to see past them all, easily avoiding them. I looked over to see Naruto, one of them was coming straight for his face in the smoke and I knew he didn't see it. I jolted forward to block the impact away from him. I managed to hit it with my left arm in time, it detonated. Sending me falling to the ground quickly and heavily.

I could feel wear the bomb hit my arm, it was on fire and I felt a little warm liquid. I sat up, looking at my arm quickly. A small portion of skin lifted from being burnt on impact and some blood came with it but I wasn't going to let it slow me down.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked me as he landed next to me.

"I'll be fine, let's win this fight" I deadpanned, looking Deiadra in the eyes. He started to laugh which infuriated me. I pushed myself up off the floor and that's when a bunch of explosions, noise and shaking started coming along. Everywhere I listened, there was a commotion. Did the rest of them get in?

"Sounds to me like this village is slowly burning" Deidara said, smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can handle this loser. Go help fight someone worthy" Naruto spat, I nodded my head listening to Naruto. I only agreed because something in my gut told me he needed to do this and I was needed elsewhere.

"I'll be back for you" Deidara yelled and jumped in the air, I watched him hover for a second until his giant white flying creature came back. Before he could get to far, Naruto and I looked at each other.

"Flying rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled.

"Fireball jutsu" I yelled at the same time as him. He aimed for Deidara, the very end of my fireball burned the back of his creature, Naruto's jutsu clipped its wing and he lost control. He was quickly coming down to earth quickly.

"Cha!" someone screamed, I looked over to see Sakura coming down with full force on top of Deidara's body, ready to send him into the earth to his death. I cringed slightly for him, what a way to go… Sakura landed her monsterous punch right into Deidara's stomach. Both of them shattered the ground from sheer force. I watched pieces of the ground fly in all directions, a cracking noise so loud you could hear for at least a mile.

"Don't mess with my team!" Sakura yelled coming out from the destruction she had just made. She dusted herself off briefly and fixed her gloves.

"He shouldn't be a problem anymore" she said proudly, looking at us.

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused, I saw Sakuras vein in her forehead bulge for a second. Not even a thank you Naruto? Just straight to the point I see.

"He went off to find Itachi, he didn't want him to fight anyone alone" she said.

Before any of us could talk again, I noticed another figure in the sky. He had bright orange hair and his arms were raised out in front of him. This couldn't be good. I was focused on his movements, not bothering doing anything else at the moment.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure but he has the rinnegan so we need to be careful" I spoke carelessly. The safety of the village was about to become increasingly hard to keep.

"Lady Sakura, Lady Tsunade sent us here to protect everyone in case something happens" a small cute voice spoke, my eyes looked around to see Tsunades summon Katsuyu appeared near us. There were three of her, one for each of us. My stomach dropped, this wasn't good.

Hinatas POV

The attack on the village had been underway for an hour now and I was running ramped trying the best I could to help any remaining villagers to safety. I was hoping the older woman I was helping at the moment was the last so I could start defeating the enemy. They were all powerful missing nin and even though we had some of the best ninjas in the village, our fight would be hard.

"Hyuga" a voice shouted to me as I sealed the older woman away in a safe spot with the other villagers. I turned to look around, I saw no one. I activated my blood line, continuing to look. Kisame. He was about a hundred feet away from me behind a building.

I rushed over towards him, how did he get into the village? It didn't matter at this point.

"You're crazy behind here. Not everyone knows you're not apart of the Akatsuki anymore" I basically scolded him.

"I was coming here regardless, I wanted to let you know Deidara was possibly dead but obviously that's not the case considering he started the attack" Kisame said, shrugging.

"Just stay with me, we need all the help we can get" I huffed, turning to see where the rest of my clan was. I needed to be in the backlines, my eyes were more important right now than my skills.

"This isn't good, Pein is in the sky" Kisame said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see him, his arms stretched in front of him. If he was about to use almighty push, the entire village was about to be blown to bits.

"We need to find cover somewhere or we won't live to help your village" Kisame said seriously, I nodded my head. Thinking of where we could hide.

"Lady Hinata, I'm here to help" a small voice said, I looked down. Katsuyu! Oh no, but that means Tsunade is gravely injure herself trying to help all of us. Worry overcame me for my friend. Worry overcame me for all my comrades too. I hope Katsuyu could get to everyone in time.

"Lady Katsuyu, can you split one more time to help my friend?" I asked the slug who appeared next to me a second ago.

"I can try but I'm not sure how well I can protect the both of you if I split myself," she said meekly.

"It's better than knowing you didn't at least try" I told her with confidence. The slug nodded her head and began to split herself in two. We watched her go from one slug to two in the matter of minutes all while keeping an eye on Pein.

-25 minutes later-

"Lady Hinata, wake up" the small voice of Katsuyu was calling my name, I opened my eyes slowly. The ground was the first thing I saw. I lifted my head, squinting my eyes. The light was so bright, it hurt to look around for a minute.

"The village.. Is gone" she said sadly. I sat up quickly, looking around. Debris and rubble everywhere, dust was still moving its way around. I slowly rose from the ground, whatever buildings were around me were blocking my view.

"Wheres Kisame?" I asked Katsuyu, hoping he made it.

"He's underneath the rubble over there" she pointed her little antennas towards him. I nodded my head and started to climb over things. Once I got to the tallest part of the pile of debris under me is when I saw it. The entire middle of the village, was gone. Nothing but a giant crater and everything was pushed back. I scanned the area with my blood line. Almost everything was gone and a majority of shinobi were coming out of the protection of Katsuyu as I looked. My heart broke, my entire village was blown to pieces. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I just kept looking at the mess in front of me.

"Little Hyuga, help me get this boulder off of my leg" Kisame spoke, my attention snapped back over to him. I moved quickly and lifted it the best I could so he could move his leg quickly.

"Is it broken?" I asked him.

"No, thank god. Now let's go help defend what's left of this place" he said to me, brushing the dirt off of him as he stood up.

"Nice of you to show your face, fucking traitor" a voice broke from the right of us. Hidan. I shifted my stance, ready to fight him.

"Hyuga, run. I'll fight him alone" Kisame said, taking samehada off his back, ready to fight.

"I don't need to run every time" I spoke, my blood line activating.

"If your pet wants to stay and get killed too, that's even better" Hidan smiled towards me. I knew Hidan didn't have crazy jutsus up his sleeve except for one so I had to be careful to not get hit.

He pushed off the ground and suddenly appeared next to me, he was fast. I dodged the first swing of the kunai he was holding. Blocking him with my own, the metal of each weapon making a ting noise when hitting each other. He kept pushing me backwards, we were dancing on top of broken buildings underneath our feet.

"You're quick" Hidan blurted out as we continued making the same moves over and over again. I knew the next hit was going to come for my side so I moved a different way, kicking him in his side. He tumbled a little bit, landing on one knee.

"You're making me mad" Hidan barked, standing up. I didn't say anything, I just threw kunais at him. He dodged all of them, rushing towards me with his scythe this time. I knew I needed to make the space bigger between us now as for his weapon range was longer. I jumped to the right, attempting to make space and he threw his weapon. It came hurtling at me with intense speed, he was holding the end of it. I wasn't sure how to dodge this one but it had stopped, thanks to Kisame. He swung his sword back with force making the scythe fly back towards its owner.

"You think two on one is giving you the advantage? Wrong, assholes" Hidan said and started laughing.

"It's just a faster way to put you in the grave" Kisame shot back and started weaving hand signs. I watched as a shark made out of water emerged from in front of him, blasted forward towards Hidan. I took the opportunity to move into him while he was distracted with Kisame's jutsu.

I dashed forward at lightning speed, thanking Kakashi for teaching me to move fast. The shark and I were both coming in hot for Hidan. Hidan had jumped to the left to avoid the shark but crashed right into me. I shoved a kunai threw the front of his neck, the blade sticking out the back.

"Stupid bitch, did you really think this would stop me? Did you not do enough research?" Hidan laughed while ripping the kunai out of his neck. Blood was spilling out of him like a faucet. I knew he was immortal but I also knew if you ripped him apart, he was useless.

"Great shark bullet jutsu" Kisame yelled again, another shark was coming in fast. Hidan was getting ready to jump out of the way again and I thought quickly. As Hidan was jumping backwards, I followed him. I managed to grab his scythe, swinging at his right arm taking the limb clean off.

"You stupid bitch! That hurt!" Hidan yelled as he landed back on his two feet and I landed in front of him grinning. I dropped his scythe and jumped backwards, creating space again.

"It wasn't supposed to tickle" I smiled and we locked eyes. I knew he was becoming increasingly annoyed with us.

Itachis POV:

It had been a half hour since I came out of Katsuyus protection.I had no idea where anyone was or who was fighting who. I just knew what was left of the leaf village was currently a war zone. Sasuke and I were fighting Kakuzu and he had two "hearts" left and that was my only concern at the moment.

"You're looking tired, Uchiha" Kakuzu spoke, grinning, ready to strike again with his katon zukokku (fire mask). I watched Sasuke at top speed from behind, the sound of ear piercing birds screeched and a chidori went straight through the mask. It shattered, leaving Kakuzu rendered with one heart left.

"You should be paying more attention to your surroundings and not my health" I smuggly said, Kakuzus face fell to anger. Sasuke fell to the ground in the background, my mind went blank and I wanted to check on him. My eyes focused on his chakra and it was very low.

"You should take your own advice" Kakuzu spoke sharply, punching me with all his might in my chest cavity. The wind was knocked from me and I fell to one knee, I started to cough up blood. I was distracted for a mere three seconds and he took the advantage. He knew he had no chance against the two of us so he started to play even dirtier.

The downfall to being in the Akatsuki together so long was knowing each other weak point. My lungs were no longer my weakness but still a weak spot. They might be fully functional lungs and I might be healthy, but if I was hit hard enough it was still going to hurt a great deal.

Before I was able to catch my breath, he had kicked me in the face. I fell onto my side, he wasn't even going to use ninjutsu now, just sheer rage driven hand to hand fighting.

I tried to block his next kick but it didn't help, his foot went right into my ribcage, making me cough up more blood.

"If you think I'm going to let a traitor spy live, you're wrong. The bounty on your head is doubled in size now" he spat me, kicking me again. The familiar burning in my lungs had returned, I didn't miss it.

"Is that all you care about is money?" I managed to spit out, I received a punch to the chest again. He was going to keep beating my torso until I couldn't function. My bloodline was activated from anger and pain but it wouldn't help any if I couldn't make eye contact with him. I was struggling to get off the ground.

"At this point it just feels good to beat someone to death" he said punching me in the face this time. I had managed to get on my hands one knees.

"You sound like Hidan now" I choked out, blood coming with it.

"Doesn't matter who I sound like. I just want the pay off for offering someone your dead sharingan eyed body" he hissed, shoving me back to the ground with his right leg. I hit the ground and managed to roll onto my back. He was standing over me, watching my pitiful looking self try and regain momentum.

"Tsukuyomi" I shouted fast when I knew he looked me in the eyes, he stopped moving all together. I rested my head back for a second, he must of thought I wouldn't be able to produce my genjutsu due to my illness he thought I still had.

"Chidori!" I heard a yell and I looked up to see Sasukes hand sticking out of Kakuzus chest where his heart was. Sasuke ripped his arm out and Kakuzus body dropped to the ground with a solid thump.

"I thought you were done for" I said meekly, sitting up. I knew if I gave myself a few minutes the pain would ease over a bit and I could rejoin the fight.

"I told you, you're not to die any other way aside from me personally or old age" Sasuke joked and sat next to me for a second.

"I saw your chakra, it was so low" I said seriously.

"I'll always manage" he said casually and all I could hear from around the village was explosions still and I knew the rest of the akatsuki and peins six paths were running havok.

"We should go find more people to help" I said getting up, my chakra levels weren't at their best but I would be damned if I didn't help more. I'll die to protect this place.

"We need to find Sakura, she can heal us up a little bit" Sasuke spoke and I nodded my head in agreement and we took off towards the last place he knew of where she would be.

"She shouldn't be far, I knew she was trying to catch up to Kakashi and Naruto" he said as we continued to hop over broken buildings and giant rocks. My heart broke a little looking at all the damage, the village was going to need so much care afterwards.

"I hope Naruto isn't dumb enough to fight Pein head on. They're here for personal reasons but the overall reason is to capture him for the tailed beast inside of him" I said sharply, concern had washed over me. I forgot about the bigger picture for a minute and I mentally slapped myself.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Sasuke said and we kept running. A few minutes passed and I saw a few familiar faces. The scene in front of me didn't look good, Kakashi was crushed between rocks and he looked near death. I focused my eyes, looking over the area quickly. Choza had died in the battle field, his son Choji was crying over his body. The Asura Pein was crushed under some rocks but was still ready to kill since he was after all, a machine.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, bee-ling for his sensei.

"Sasuke! Find Sakura! It's the best thing for him!" I yelled at my little brother. I could see from afar him and Kakashi made eye contact and Sasuke ran right by him, looking for help.

"Finally, my traitor spy has finally graced me with his presents" Pein spoke, I looked over at him, stopping in my tracks to stand on a tall rock.

"You're attacking my home" I said ready to fight him. I knew in my heart I would die fighting him from my lack of chakra and energy.

"You make me laugh, we're on the same side. We both just want peace" he said, I knew what he wanted had good intentions but killing and hurting people in the process wasn't the best way to go. We had that in common, we hurt a lot of people in the process of achieving peace. Everything I did went right out the window though, considering where we are now.

"Our factors on peace are different and you know that, I was apart of your organization. I know what your plan is" I said.

"You know nothing. Nor will you because you're life is going to end after I take care of your friends" he said, raising his hand. What was he planning on doing. He just kept his stance and I looked around. The Asura Pein's skin began twisting, a homing missile coming from it's back. He was planning on killing Choji. I didn't have enough power in my eyes right now to use amaterasu, throwing a kunai would do nothing. The only thing I could do was jump in front of the missle to sacrifice myself, Choji still had a life to build without mistakes.

I started moving as quickly as I could towards him, Choji knew it was coming but didn't start moving.

"Choji! Run!" Kakashi screamed, I looked at Kakashi and the pattern in his sharingan was shifting, he was going to use kumui. If he did that, he would surely die. I tried to hurry so he wouldn't die, he didn't need to die yet.

My eyes shifted back to Choji and he was running as quick as he could, the missle hot on his heels. I too was moving like lightning and before I could catch up, the missle started to distort in the air, Kakashi was already a step ahead of me. My heart began to sink for him. I stopped where I was and just watched. The missile had vanished and I looked back toward my friend. He was barely breathing, his sharingan eye was barely open.

"Say goodbye to him, Itachi" Pein said, making me look. He had a nail in his fingers, he used his almighty push in baby form you could say to pact force behind throwing the nail at Kakashi. I watched the nail in slow motion with my eyes, soar towards Kakashi.

The very last ounce of chakra he had was used to absorb the nail into another dimension, the force of the air behind the nail had pushed Kakashis head back and I knew he was gone. Anger spread through my body and adrenaline kicked in.

"You're not getting away with this!" I shouted at him, he merely laughed at me.

"You're not alone Itachi, I'm here with you to kill this bastard" a voice shouted from the side of me, making my look. An orange blur suddenly appeared, Naruto. I think he could sense my anger because he looked half intimidated by me.

"You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But peace that made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you... this hatred binds us together. Just look at your friend over there, he thought he could beat me and just look where it got him" Pein said, snapping our attention back to him. I glanced over at Naruto, did he not notice Kakashi? I watched Naruto look around, it took him a minute and then noticed. His sensei was dead. His body now being the only thing left of him. I watched his eyes grow wide, I could see sadness flooding over him and then I saw it, pure hatred. He snapped back towards Pein.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" Naruto screamed, his teeth forming into fangs, his slight whiskers on his face darkening and eyes growing into slits. A small glowing red aura was forming around him. The kyubi was taking over, I could feel the power amplifying off of him.

"You're being foolish but by all means do what you must, you're coming with me when this is all over. You play a very big part in my plan" Pein said, shifting himself for a fight and Naruto took off like a bat out of hell toward Pein..

Hinatas POV:

The fight with Hidan lasted longer than it should have but he was finally gone, Kisame made the final blow and now we were throwing on the last of the boulders into the hole we threw his body parts in.

"I'm coming back for you, fuckers!" Hidan yelled from underground, I just barely heard him.

"Hopefully no one finds him" Kisame said throwing the last rock on top. We turned our backs on the hole, walking briskly back to the village.

"Something big is happening right now, we need to start moving faster" Kisame said and he started running and I followed him.

"We need to find someone, see if anyone has an update" I told him, he nodded his head in agreement and I kept my eyes open for a familiar face. As we hoped along, I could see people fighting with Akatsuki members that also had orange hair. Were those the other five Peins?

I noticed a bob of pink hair not to far in front of us, Sakura. I hope she knew what was going on.

"Sakura!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. We were maybe fifty feet away from her at this point now. She looked in my direction for a second and went back to healing the shinobi in front of her.

I slowed down as I approached her, I took a second to breathe.

"Hinata, help me for a second" Sakura said, I got on my knees on the other side of the person on the ground.

"Just heal that side of his ribcage for me. Just take some of the pain away, the more he moves the longer I'll be here" Sakura said quickly. I did what I was told and helped her heal. I had very basic healing knowledge but it helped her out a lot. Her hands stopped glowing and I knew to follow her lead.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked her now that we were done.

"One of the orange haired Akatsuki members is stealing souls, not sure what for though. The rest of them are just fighting. I know two Akatsuki members are dead, Kakashi, Naruto and I took care of Deidara and Kakuzu, Sasuke and Itachi took care of him. Other than that, everyone is alive on our side that I know of but some are severely hurt" Sakura told us, that little bit of information was better than nothing. I'm sure there was more to it.

"Three, actually. We took care of Hidan" I told her, pointing at Kisame while I spoke and she nodded her head.

"The last piece of information I have is that Naruto and Itachi are fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. They're in the middle of the explosion" Sakura said, finally getting up off the ground. Worry came over me quickly, why would they be so stupid as to attack him head on? I mentally slapped myself and got off the ground to go help them.

"Thank you, Saukra-chan" I said, turning to leave her and started moving towards the main commotion of everything.

"It's not a wise idea to fight him, I think this is a bad idea" Kisame spoke to me, trying to convince me not to.

"I'm not going to just let my friends fight by themselves. They're protecting the people and what's left of our home. I'm helping" I sharply said, looking him in the eyes.

"You underestimate his power" Kisame sighed but continued to follow me.

"At least I can say I tried" I said and hoped over some more buildings. The last of the rubble was under my feet and I could finally see the entire blast that Pein had made on the village. The hole in the middle was huge. I could barely see Itachi and Naruto fighting Pein but I knew they were there.

I started making my way down the terrain of dirt of smaller rocks. Once I hit the bottom, I took off like a bat out of hell. Ready to fight. I could hear the sound of feet running behind me, Kisame was keeping up with me. I'm glad that him and I became friends, it's been more useful than I ever thought.

We had gotten a lot closer to them and Naruto was in a partially activated nine tails stance, his chakra was beaming off the walls. Him and Pein were in a fast paced hand to hand combat fight. If my eyes weren't trained to see this sort of thing, I would have missed a lot of what they were doing.

"Hinata" Itachi said, appearing next to me in a flash. I looked him in the eyes, I could feel the anger radiating off of him. His blood line was activated but something was off too.

"I've come to help" I said seriously, I gave a slight flare of chakra myself, my bloodline also activating and that's when I saw it. Itachis chakra network was sort of out of whack, like it had been when he first got here.

"What happened?" I asked, I absentmindedly touched his chest to see the minor chakra block. I lit up my hand to heal him a little bit, he placed his hand over mine.

"Now isn't the time to heal me" he spoke softly.

"You need it, you need to be at your best right now" I ignored his comment. I placed my other hand on his chest and pushed more healing chakra out. I would see the slight blocks fading and I knew he was feeling better.

"Kakuzu had become so angry he resorted to just a straight beating" Itachi said, letting us know what had happened. I did a quick scan over him once more, he should be back to normal for the most part and hopefully would fight better.

"Thank you" he said, removing my hands from his chest and all three of us turned to Naruto and Pein still swinging at each other. Pein looked irritated and that's when he knocked Naruto back with a force of chakra, sending him flying towards us. The push he sent made us all cover our eyes and brace the wind that had come with it.

"My other traitor has arrived too, I must say I didn't expect to see you here, Kisame" Pein spoke, noticing our blue friend.

"By all technicalities everyone in this organization is traitoris"Kisame spoke sarcastically. I cringed a little bit knowing this was full well not the time for it.

"You're right but at least we had a cause to be here, not fighting for what's left of a broken village. Protecting things that are meaningless" Pein spoke.

"It's not meaningless! Didn't you once have a home and people you've cared for?" I yelled back at him, my fists curled.

"You must be in infamous Hyuga that took it upon yourself to kidnap one of my members. That speaks a lot about you Itachi, she seems weak" Pein spat back at me, ignoring what I had said. Something was off about Pein right now. From what I've researched and heard he had been level headed and calm for the most part. Never showing this much emotion.

"You didn't answer her question, bastard!" Naruto shouted from behind us. I looked quickly to see him getting off the ground.

"If you must know then I suppose I'll answer. Yes, I once had a village and people I've cared for. My entire village was torn down in the Third Great Shinobi war and I watched my friend die in front of me" he said so blandly.

"Then why are you doing this! What you just told us is whats happening right now. You destroyed our village and took someone dear to us!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the right of him.

"In order to achieve real peace, this must happen. People like your friend over there are a reminder that war will never end unless my plan is saw out" Pein said back and I looked over to where Naruto and Pein kept pointing to, I didn't see anything at first and then.. I spotted it. A mop of silver hair and the face of my best friend, just gone. No, no, no, this isn't real. He was dead? I never even got a chance to apologize. I wanted so badly to run over to him and just hold his body but I knew he wasn't coming back and holding a dead body was going to protect the living ones we had to protect.

My eyes locked with Itachis for a second and then it clicked, that what was off about him. He must of watched it happen too.

"You're not leaving here alive" I screamed at Pein, with a tone I had never used before. My face fell flat and I was ready to kill. I charged head on at him, not even thinking.

"Hyuga!" Kisame yelled and I ignored him. My bloodline was activated and the closer I got, he just stood there smiling. Which angered me even more.

"Almighty push" he said as I reached about twenty feet from him. Out of instinct I used my clans speciality: eight trigram palm revolving heaven, keeping me safe from his attack. He thought I was weak which had given me an advantage.

I knew after he used his shinra tensei, there was a five second window to hit him and I pushed off the ground with chakra covering my feet to move like lighting. I gathered chakra in my hands to use my twin lion fists so I could hit him. The right handed attack was a distraction and I came down on his face with a hard left punch, sending him backwards with force. He skidded on the ground on his back before he stopped.

I didn't stop moving forward, this wasn't about the village to me right now, this was revenge. He took something very dear to me and he was going to pay. Once I was in front of him again, I drew in more chakra to my hands, sending another twin lion fist towards him. One in the chest and one in the face.

"You think this will stop me?" he asked with one eye swollen, I didn't respond but I threw daggers into his soul. I lifted my right arm up, just to punch him and then I was knocked down with force and I felt a kick to my back as I fell. I looked up to see a mechanical looking Pein in front of me. The giant monster walked over to me and lifted me up by the shirt, I squinted my eyes ready for anything.

He spun himself in a few circles while holding me, the world was spinning so fast and then he let go. He threw me and I was hurtling in whatever direction I was let go in. This was going to hurt if it doesn't kill me. I closed my eyes and just waited for whatever was to come.

The impact on the ground hurt like hell, when I landed I heard an immediate crack on my left arm. I knew it was broken and I continued tumbling until I was stopped by a giant piece of ruble. At least I didn't hit my head, I sighed and looked up towards the sky. I took a couple of deep breaths before I tried to get up. I wasn't going to this stop me. When I had sat up is when the pain really kicked in from my back, it hitched my breathing and I immediately laid back down to how I was. What happened to me? How far was I thrown?

I moved my head slowly in case anything else was wrong. When I looked to my right, I could see small figured outlines of people. I was thrown incredibly far and fast, no wonder I feel like shit. Great now, I wouldn't be able to help finish. Just lay here watching everyone else fight. But, maybe if I rolled onto my belly I could try and crawl away.

I rocked my body slowly trying to turn to the left, the pain was intense but I needed to find someone to help me so I could at least be in less pain. I knew fighting at this point would be more of a handicap than anything else.

The more I moved, the more I was becoming increasingly tired and it was hard to keep moving. My body was done but I just needed to hold on for a little bit longer.

Once I was on my belly, I looked around to see the only familiar face I knew at the moment, Choji. I wondered if he would hear me if I called out for him.

"Choji!" I yelled as loud as I could but it might as well sounded like a whisper. I sighed and pulled myself forward as far as I could with my right arm, I was going to make it thru this. Slowly, for sure.

It felt like an eternity as I pulled myself towards my friend, the closer I got I noticed he hadn't moved from the spot he was sitting in. Was he okay?"

"Choji!" I yelled again, this time a little bit louder and his head perked up, looking around for the source of the sound. Yes! He noticed.

"Choji!" I shouted one last time, my chest was burning now. He finally looked in my direction and saw me. He popped up to his feet and came rushing over.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"Nevermind that, please pick me up gently and take me to someone who can heal me" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Of course" he said, leaning down and turning my over onto my back so he could lift me. As he lifted me I could feel more areas that were hurting and I wanted to cry but I held it in. I was finally in his arms and he started moving towards whoever. I kept my eyes barely open til I knew a medic was near me and then I saw him, again.

"Choji. I have a different plan" I whispered.

"What's the plan now?" he asked and stopped moving.

"Can you just put me next to Kakashi. I have to do something now before I don't get the chance to" I said.

"Hinata.. You know he's gone right?" Choki spoke, choking up a little bit. I nodded my head and he walked towards the body of our beloved friend. The closer I got, sadness was kicking into overdrive but I knew what I needed at this moment.

"Is there a way you can take him out of the rocks?" I asked, so his body wouldn't be crushed between them.

"Possibly" he said as he placed me down near him, I laid on my right side in a ball and just watched, I felt so weak knowing I couldn't move.

Choji walked near the rocks, removing them one by one. His body was slowly coming uncovered and Choji pulled him and placed him near me. At least now he was laying somewhere.

"I'm going to find you a medic" Choji said solemnly and took off. It was a lot to see someone you cared for like this and I knew Choji was upset.

I was about four feet away from me and I wiggled my way towards him and once I got there I used whatever energy I had left to grab his hand and I closed my eyes.

"I know you can't hear me but I need you to know I'm so sorry for everything and I wish this wasn't how it ended" I told him, squeezing his hand and then exhaustion took over and I blacked out.

Itachis POV:

After watching Hinata get thrown and landed, I wanted to go check on her but I knew she would yell at me because my attention needed to be on Pein right now. I could still sense her chakra which meant she was still alive but I'm sure she was hurt badly.

"Itachi, focus we have another problem" Kisame said and I focused my attention back towards Pein. Everyone had stopped for a moment, we all kept looking and then I noticed Konan coming down from the sky. Her paper wings were huge and I knew she was here to help him.

"Dance of the Shikigami!" she shouted and tried to wrap us all in her paper. I jumped back and took a deep breathe.

"Fireball jutsu" I yelled, creating a giant ball of fire, burning her paper before it could do harm. My fire techniques were her biggest weakness. She tried again but I watched her swoop in as fast as she could for Pein, grabbed him and tried to escape.

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted and chased them. I followed in his footsteps. I didn't want him to fight alone.

"Naruto, you'll never catch them on foot" I shouted behind him. Why were they retreating?

"Watch me" he said and somehow became faster, not letting them out of his sight. I wasn't able to keep up with them for much longer and I stopped. I watched them disappear. I knew in my heart he would be able to stop this. Naruto always found a way to talk sense into people and befriend everyone he met. The first time I met him it took all of thirty minutes for him to become important to me in a way.

"You're really gonna just let them go?" Kisame asked, also stopping where I was.

"I can't keep up with them, I'm drained and I'm not allowed to leave the village" I said honestly, finally getting my breathing back on track.

"You think I should go after them?" he asked me and wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

"Just stay with me, if you leave there's a bigger chance of someone trying to kill you" I said and my eyes continued scanning the area. The other five paths of Pein was still running around the village causing destruction and I hoped Naruto would be able to end this so they would all stop.

"You're probably right and in the meantime, I think you should find a medic. You're not looking to good" Kisame said as we started moving towards where I knew Hinata would be.

"It's just chakra exhaustion. I swear" I said out loud and I was telling the truth. It had been so long since I was in a real fight and I know after today I was going to rebuild myself to the shinobi I knew I was and everyone feared me for.


	15. Chapter 15

**im totally aware this chapter is probably weird and kinda slow burn? but, none the less, the fun stuff has started, haha. also taking into consideration the reviews people have posted so if you asked for something, you will get it. sooo anyways reviews are nice and i hope everyone enjoys (: **

Chapter 15:

Kakashis POV:

Where am I? Why did I feel so weird.. I couldn't figure anything out and everything was dark. I tried to adjust my eyes but nothing was coming into view except for a small flickering light.. maybe I should walk towards it?

I followed my instinct but kept my senses up just in case it was a trap of some sort.. then it clicked. The leaf village. I saved Choji and Itachis life and then nothing. Am I dead? My brain was going one-hundred miles an hour.

"Kakashi.." a very familiar Male voice spoke out from where the light was. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and picked up my pace toward the light. The closer I got, I could see more. The light was a fire and there was a log with a man sitting on it. I focused my sight some more and I stopped in my tracks. Dad?

"Father?" I spoke barely above a whisper.

"My son" he said, looking at me with a smile. I wanted to cry happy tears but a slight part of me was still mad at him for leaving me all those years ago.

"Where am I?" I asked him, sitting on the log near him and the fire.

"I'm not really sure but I've been here a long time because I can't move on to find peace" he said honestly, so I am dead?

"Why cant you move on?" I was slightly curious now and to be honest, what else was I going to do?

"Because I need your forgiveness.. I know you're angry with me" he said softly and it struck a nerve of some sort.

"You left me alone when I was just a kid" I bit back sharply.

"The entire village was against me and my state of mind wasn't the best" he said to me.

"You left your child behind and I had no family left. Everyone around me died and I grew cold, very quickly" I said to him so he knew.

"I'll never find the right words to say to you but you just know from the bottom of my heart that I'm sorry. I've watched you grow into this man that I could never be" he said and I raised my eyebrow.. he's been watching me?

"I know that for a while now you've been teaching students and dealing with heartbreak. I know you're drinking and doing s-rank missions hoping it would kill you" he spoke again and I continued to sit in silence.

"You were just fighting against an enemy who unfortunately pushed you to use all your chakra and you killed yourself. You fought so hard to protect your friends and village and I'm so proud of you" he told me, looking me in the eyes. He's proud of me? Even when he was alive I never heard him say that.

"You're proud of me?" I asked clinging onto what he just said.

"Yes, I am. You have a giant heart and the fight of a lion. You might not be able to do everything you wanted and forgive those whom you're mad at but from what I've seen, you were so loved.. were you really ever alone?" He asked me and it made me think. He was right.. I might not of had family and blood didn't make family. I had people around me my entire life.

"I just regret holding grudges, if there were a way to go back in time" I said honestly.

"You're human and mistakes happen" he told me. Who knew that when I died I would at least get reassurance from talking with my Dad.

"I forgive you" I told him, changing the subject completely. If I'm going to stop holding grudges then I should start with the biggest one I had. I guess I would just have to wait until everyone else arrived here when it was their time.

"You mean it?" He asked me, sounding surprised.

"Truly" I spoke and wrote just sat in silence for a long time.

"So.. how does this work? How do we move on?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I've been here for so long" he told me and sadness kicked in. He would of been sitting here longer if I didn't die.

As we sat in silence, noises started to come from the darkness and we looked around. A small portal opened and we looked at it. Choji was carrying Hinata and placed her next to my dead body.

He had moved the rocks around and pulled my body out to place me down. Why was he moving me? Why isn't he getting Hinata to a medic?

"I'm going to find you a medic" he said, taking off. She looked battered and torn but she pushed herself to get closer to me and I just kept looking at her. I wish I could talk to you again, I wouldn't be so angry. I felt sadness take over completely.

"Is this what it was like to be on this side? Sadness and anger for not being there?" I asked my Dad.

"Unfortunately, yes" he said quietly. I continued to watch her, she finally grabbed my hand and then closed her eyes. I wish Choji would hurry, she didn't need to be here right now. She needed to be saved.

"I know you can't hear me but I need you to know I'm so sorry for everything and I wish this wasn't how it ended," she said and I knew she blacked out.

"I can hear you, I will always hear you" I said and wiped a tear from my eye. The portal hadn't moved, it was weird to look at.

"I'm so confused on why I can see current events if I'm here" I said out loud.

"I have no answer for you, just cherish it because you don't know when you'll be able to see all this again" my dad answered me, he must of been threw this so many times.

"Hyuga" a large blue man said, that must be Kisame, Itachi's old partner. I watched everyone continue doing what they needed to do.

"She's drained, she got thrown really hard" Itachi said, kneeling down next to her. Please pick her up and remove her from the battle field.

"Is this that Kakashi fellow?" Kisame asked, looking at my body. I felt slightly uncomfortable but was curious as to why he knew me.

"Yes, why?" Itachi asked sadly and bent down, he looked like he was getting ready to pick Hinata up.

"Little Hyuga and I had many conversations about you two and he fits the description of how she talked about him" she talked about me? The more I listened and watched the more my heart broke. I wanted to be there with everyone but I knew saving my friends was more important than anything..

"Why do you keep calling her Hyuga, her name is Hinata" Itachi asked bluntly and finally picked her up.

"I know she hates it and I do it to annoy her" Kisame said, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled a bit knowing she at least had someone on the outside with her and wasn't alone the entire time.

"Can you pick him up? They need to be moved to safety" Itachi asked Kisame, he nodded his head and picked up my body. The portal started to close and I knew there wasn't anything I could do to stop it so I just focused back on the fire and closed my eyes.

I sat up quickly, a green aura was surrounding my body. What was happened?"

"I guess it's not your time just yet, Kakashi" My dad spoke, I looked at him. I was going back? How?

"I'll see you again one day" my Dads voice faded as I was sucked back into the real world.

A felt a small crash and I sat up abruptly, gasping for air. I held my hands to my chest and looked around. My head was in mass pain from overuse of my chakra and my entire body hurt. The leaf village. Everything was destroyed but I wasn't in darkness anymore. What happened?.

"Kakashi, breathe, relax. Everything its fine" a female said, I looked to my left, Shizune. Did she somehow bring me back?

"How long was I.. uh.. Dead for?" I asked her, probably sounding crazy.

"Around three hours" she said softly, placing her hand on my back, probably trying to heal me more.

"Please, heal someone else who needs it" I told her

"Everyone needs it, it's okay," she said as I looked around at all the injured comrades near me.

"I'll be fine, but what happened?" I asked her.

"Naruto left the village chasing Pein and his comrade, I'm not sure what happened but all the lives that were lost today had been returned but we only have one issue," she told me and I turned to look at her.

"Naruto still hasn't returned, we fear something happened to him," she told me looking sad and adrenaline took over and I forced myself to get up. My legs felt shaky but I had to find my student.

"You need to relax" Shizune said, trying to get me sit down again.

"I've been granted a second chance at living, I'm going to get him" I told her, taking off and not giving her a chance to speak again. I rushed to what was left of the village gates. He couldn't of been to far.

"This is probably a bad idea" I said out loud as I summoned Pakkun, my body screamed in pain from using whatever little chakra I had but he appeared.

"We thought you were dead" he said looking at me surprised.

"I was but now I'm not. I need help finding Naruto" I told him and he looked passed me at the destruction of the leaf. He didn't bother saying anything.

"This way" he said and guided me the way I needed to go.

"There's no reason for me to guide you the entire way. Stay straight and you'll find him" Pakkun told me, I nodded and he vanished. I kept a brisk pace on the ground and I finally saw in front of me, an orange blur.

He was tumbling and walking slowly, he was probably near exhaustion so I moved a little faster and caught him before he fell. He fell onto my back and I picked him up so we could head back to the village.

"Kakashi Sensei" he said weakly and placed his face deeper into my shoulder, I smiled. He saved everyone. _Good job, Naruto_

We made our way back to the village and everyone who wasn't injured or knocked out was standing around. Everyone was waiting for him.

"They're waiting for you" I told him and he slid off of me. I knew from that short period on my back he had built up some energy. He always bounced back quickly.

I watched everyone start cheering for him and surrounded him. I took the opportunity to sneak away and go back toward the injured. I wanted to help somehow, even though I wasn't a healer.

I didn't have to run anymore, I could finally walk, I didn't have to look over my shoulder at the moment and it felt good.

"Kakashi" someone said and I saw Sasuke had called for me. I waited for him to catch up with me before I started moving again.

"I for once am glad to see you," he told me and continued to walk.

"You'll always have a way with your words" I said to him and chuckled a little bit.

"I was told you died and I'm glad that isn't the case.." he said and I smiled knowing he was coming to terms that it was okay to show feelings.

"Me too" I told him and finally made our way to the medical area, if that's what you'd call it. It was a bunch of tents and people spread out everywhere.

"The other reason I came to find you was because Itachi is looking for you" Sasuke told me while I continued looking for Shizune.

"Thank you for delivering the message. I'll find him when I'm done, I want to help around here" I told him and he nodded.

"Are you okay? Do you need someone with you?" Sasuke asked, genuinely concerned.

"If you would like to stay around me, you're welcome to. I'm not sure how to answer your question. I'm tired and running off of adrenaline" I spoke truthfully. Sasuke remained quiet and became my shadow for the time being. I was grateful knowing I had these people around me and then I thought of the conversation I had with my Dad. He was right.. I was never really alone and I smiled. I continued moving around and I finally found Shizune, she was taking a drink of water.

"Shizune" I said out loud and she looked.

"I see you've finally returned," she said to me.

"We want to help with whatever we can help with" I told her and then looked at Sasuke. He looked taken back that I signed him up for this but what else was there to do right now?

"There's not much to help with, you two arent medical ninjas" she said honestly.

"Nothing at all?" Sasuke asked, I was surprised he even spoke.

"The only thing you could do is check in with Shikaku, he's in charge of rebuilding the village. It's only been a few hours so a plan is probably still being divised" she told us, picking up her clipboard full of papers.

"Would Tsunade have a better idea of what we can do?" Sasuke asked her and her face fell to concern and sadness.

"Lady Tsunade won't be awake for a while. She used up all her chakra when she sent out Katsuyu to protect everyone. She's hurting right now" Shizune informed us. She almost killed herself to save the village and yet she wants me to take over for her.. I don't have any massive abilities to protect everyone if something like this were to happen again.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I have to go and keep that to yourself. We can't risk word spreading to the villagers and mass panic arise" she said squeezing by us and walked inside the first tent that was closest to us. I sighed, I just wanted to be useful.

"I guess talking to Shikaku is better than nothing" I said looking up at the sky before beginning to move again.

Sasuke and I didn't talk anymore, just kept moving along past all the tents and before we fully got out of the medical area, I saw Itachi and Kisame.

"It's good to see you back" Itachi said blandly and I knew it bothered him that he saw my dead body but I wasn't going to comment on it. All of us have seen to many dead loved ones and it wasn't fair.

"I'm glad to be back, thank you for carrying my body to safety, Kisame" I said to him, looking him in the eyes.

"How'd you know I carried you?" he asked me, looking all sorts of confused.

"I watched you and Itachi carry Hinata and I to safety. It's hard to explain but, just.. Thank you" I repeated myself.

"Well since you're here, I guess I'll explain what's going on" Itachi said, crossing his arms over his chest. Both Sasuke and I peaked our ears to let him know we were listening.

"I already spoke to Shikaku, starting tomorrow, the four of us are assigned to help start clearing out the wreckage where the academy is.. or was. The three of us are going to be a little out of realm using earth jutsu to move things but because of our learning abilities with our eyes, Shikaku put us together" Itachi spoke, sighing a little bit. It's like he read my mind.

"Go figure, we just got done rebuilding our district only to start all over again with the village itself" Sasuke spoke, sighing. I almost laughed, they'll never get a break.

"The only thing to do for today is to rest, we need to restore as much chakra tonight as possible. We're all tired and hurting" Itachi said again and I nodded my head in agreement. We all stood still for a bit, not speaking and Itachi and I made eye contact.

"As for Hinata, she's going to be out of commission for a while. She broke her arm and fractured an area of her spine. So we're going to be around a very grumpy person. You and I both know she doesn't do well with sitting still" he told me, the good thing about having intelligent friends, they basically knew what you were thinking.

"You're right.. Where is she?" I asked him and he pointed to last tent in the medical area.

"I'll be coming back later when it's time for sleep. The only mission I have now is to find what we have for food, water and blankets" Itachi told me and I gave him a thumbs up and we all parted ways. I walked toward her tent. I was half hoping she was sleeping but also hoping she was awake. I haven't seen her in person yet since she left and I was nervous.

I reached the front of her tent and took a deep breath, I heard her when I was dead. She was sorry so why was I freaking out? Maybe deep down I was still upset with her but I hoped once we talked about everything, some light would come to this.

I moved the flap to the tent and stepped inside. She was out cold, on the ground between a floor mat and a blanket. It was sad to look at, knowing our shinobi had to lay like this and not in a proper hospital bed. A little anger went threw me but at least the threat was gone and we could rebuild. Hopefully the restoration of the village went by quickly.

I looked around the tent to see a small basket with a few extra blankets, medical supplies and a water basin. It wasn't much but it was something. They must of went crazy finding these things while everything was happening. No wonder Itachi, Sasuke and Kisame went on the hunt for supplies.

I moved more inside the tent and decided to sit next to her. I wondered how long she would be out cold for but I guess it didn't matter because she was going to get better at the end of this. She was different, her hair was shorter and she looked more mature. Nothing else seemed different about her except the vibes she was giving off were of a killing manner, so to speak. I guess when you're gone all this time you learn to build up a wall quickly.

As time passed, I began to get sleepy. I knew I was out cold for a few hours but being dead and sleeping aren't the same thing. I guess now would be a good time to rest considering no one was looking for me and I had nothing to do.

I looked at her floor mat and found a small spot near her head to place my head on so it wasn't on the hard terrain. I could feel the top of my head touching the side of her face. I knew sleep was coming for me so I searched for her hand and grabbed it. She held mine while I was dead, the least I could do was hold hers while she was recovering. I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me.

-The next morning-

My eyes opened slowly and I felt the warmth of a body next to me. I looked, I must've subconsciously moved closer to her in my sleep. I was on my right side, facing her. She was still sound asleep and I quietly moved so I could sit up to stretch. I moved my face mask down so I could take a deep breathe of fresh air before the day started.

I looked over and the sun was blindly shining threw the semi-open tent flap. Was I late to help start restoration? I shrugged my shoulders, I was late to everything, might as well continue taking my time.

"Am I dead?" a weak voice asked, my attention immediately snapped to Hinata.

"No, you're very much alive" I told her, I turned my body toward her so I was sitting in front of her.

"I'm looking at you though Kakashi, you're dead" she was confused while she spoke.

"I was granted a second life" I told her smiling.

"I thought you were gone, I'm happy you're here" she said and a tear fell down her face. Keep yourself together, I kept telling myself.

"I'm glad I'm here too," I told her, grabbing her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"How have you been?" she asked me, really? That was her first question. Nothing about her changed, always right to the point.

"I've been drunk, suicidal and angry. Recent events have changed my views on life but more of that later" I told her honestly.

"I'm sorry I-" she started to speak but I cut her off.

"Don't apologize. You were also hurting when you left" I told her.

"No. You need an apology. After Itachi told me he nearly jumped off a cliff over me, I feel horrible" she choked out.

"You need water" I said. I could hear it in her voice that her throat was dry. I looked around the room and noticed a water bottle. I reminded myself to thank Itachi later for going to find this.I got up, grabbed the bottle, opening it for her and handed it to her good arm.

"Try not to move so much, you fractured your spine" I told her and she nodded, moving carefully. When she was done with the water, she handed it back to me. I followed suit and it felt amazing on my throat. I didn't realize I was thirsty until I took a sip. I removed the bottle from my lips and put the cap back on, placing it back where I got it. I sat back down next to her.

"Kakashi, for whatever you went through when I left, I need you to know you can talk to me about it. I'm sure you had or still have a lot of built up emotion" Hinata said, going back to the subject.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say" I said honestly, I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Just, anything. Seeing you dead made me realize I messed up a lot of things when I left" she told me.

"For starters, Neji helped me every step of the way. He always cleans up your messes that you leave behind. He came by every morning since you left to make sure I was okay, I drank a lot every single night just so I could sleep" I sighed while I talked, she was listening to every word.

"Anger took over after a while, I was so angry with you for just leaving and going on that suicide mission. I didn't want to deal with anything but then I found out about Itachi, it reminded me that I needed my friends and my friends needed me. I was okay for a couple of months and then we thought you died and long behold, I started drinking again and going on s-rank missions, not exactly caring if I came back or not" I told her in one giant breath, I stopped to look at her and she was teary eyed.

"I really didn't realize how much it would bother the both of you, I thought I was doing you both a favor" she spoke softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped the tears away and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I thought about the last year and my emotions were starting to get the better of me. I told myself when I was in that weird place with my Dad I wouldn't hold grudges but seeing her was making me slightly bitter.

"You didn't do either of us a favor, I reverted to something I never wanted to be and Itachi is still recovering mentally. Both of us have been threw so much and someone we both hold very dear to our hearts just left. We didn't even know if you were coming back alive or just adding another grave to our lives" I spat at her, not meaning to. She remained silent. I'm sure Itachi wasn't as mean to her but she needed to hear some of these things.

"You've been gone this entire time and you have nothing to say?" I questioned her. Surely she must of been emotional at some point too.

"I don't know what to say, I just want to make it up to you guys. I know Itachi forgave me and I want your forgiveness too" she said.

"Everytime you leave me in some way, I became a lesser version of myself. Everyone I've ever known has died and sometimes I think you forget the trauma others have gone threw. You are the most selfish person I've ever met but you're also the most selfless" I said, grabbing her hand. She remained quiet, probably trying to process everything I had said. I had so much more to say but for now I knew biting my tongue was a better idea..

"I'm going to be honest here, I'm so happy you're alive and back but I don't have any trust to give you. We can work on it but it's going to take a while" I told her honestly and she nodded her head. Neither of us said anything for a little bit and then I heard footsteps approaching the tent. I knew for the moment that I needed some air and a distraction.

"Hinata?" a male voice called out, Neji? I questioned it for a second before he came walking on it the tent.

"Oh, Kakashi. I can leave you guys alone" he said, taking a step back.

"No worries, I have things to do today" I told him and I looked at Hinata one last time, squeezed her hand and stood up.

Before I got a chance to leave the tent, I watched Neji dive onto his cousin gently, giving her a hug and he buried his face into her. I knew out of all of us, he missed her the most.

"I didn't think you were coming back" he said lifting his head back up, he had silent tears coming down his face. She did too, today would be nothing but emotion for her considering she couldn't move well.

"I keep hearing that.." she sniffled, wiping a tear from her face, giving me a quick glance.

"I'm going to start the long clean up process" I told them, waving and exiting the tent. I didn't exactly want to be apart of whatever conversation they were about to have because I knew them, it was going to be a long conversation.

I left the tent and looked around, everything was hectic but in a good way. Everyone was already doing things in order to get the village back in shape.

Itachis POV:

"This sucks" Sasuke said out loud, throwing small rocks into a pile we were creating.

"Stop complaining, it isn't going to help anyone," I said to him, the sun was already high in the sky and it was warm out. I was sweating so much but I didn't want to take my shirt off in case something hit me while moving things. A small layer was better than being bare I suppose.

A few other shinobi had joined us, there were twelve of us working on the academy area, Kakashi would be thirteen whenever he decided to join us. I didn't bother waking him up this morning because I'm sure coming back to life took a toll on your body and he needed rest.

Hinata too, we were all quiet this morning. Both of them were sound asleep and they also needed to talk, which I was hoping they did this morning. I really just wanted things to be normal, well as normal as we could get considering the state of the village.

"We're going to need one of you to push this giant boulder back" a shinobi yelled, throwing his shovel over his shoulder.

"I'll do it" a voice said and I looked, Kakashi. Finally.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Sasuke said bitterly and I smirked a bit.

"Aren't you just a ball of sunshine today?" Kakashi said back sarcastically and walked over to the area that help was needed in. I activated my bloodline so I could copy his hand signs for his use of earth jutsu, he made quick hand signs and pushed the boulder back with a wall.

"Thank you" the shinobi said and started shoveling things back out of the way. Kakashi turned and started walking back over to us.

"What should I start with?" he asked me as I continued to clear out rubble in front of me.

"Unfortunately we need to move everything out of the way to get to flat ground again so really anywhere?" I told him.

"Sounds great" he mumbled and looked around, probably trying to pick a spot to start in.

"How did you manage to forgive her so easily?" he asked me, catching me off guard. Was this really how we were going to start our morning?

"I'm not really understanding what you're getting at" I said honestly.

"Hinata. How did you forgive her so easily when she came back to the village?" he asked again a little more clearly.

"Oh.." I said, kicking aside a smaller rock near my feet.

"I knew if she ever did come back, I would just hug her and be there for her. My love for her will be eternal but I would never let her know that, I long for her friendship more than anything. I'm partially scared to openly love her like that again" I said truthfully, I was just thinking about this the other day before she came crashing into Tsunade's office, literally.

"I see.. So you're just going to forgive her because you love her?" he questioned me. I internally sighed a bit, was he really this conflicted about her being back here?

"She might of left us behind and we went down a dark path but you need to remember that she also has emotions and doesn't know how to feel properly because of her family. She's just as much of a train wreck as we were" I told him and was taken back by my response. My sessions with Shizune really helped me out I guess..

"I just can't seem to forgive or trust her so easily like you did," he said.

"We're under different circumstances. She was my best friend before I realized I was in love with her. I would literally die for her.. You guys fixed and loved each other because I left the village. You're in love with her differently than I am.. I think you need to rebuild your friendship first and forget you loved her like that or it's only going to get in the way" I said to him, my rambling made more sense in my head but I think I got my point across. I looked at him and I saw something in his eyes change.

"I think you're right" he said and moved past me to get to an area to start cleaning up and moving things.

I really thought about things while I continued moving around and breaking stuff down. She really was my everything but I couldn't push myself to openly love her like that again. For all I knew she wanted Kakashi or neither of us and I don't think I would be able to come back from a second round of heartbreak from her again.

I shook my thoughts and focused on the task in front of me. The village needed me the most right now and I was going to give it my all everyday until it was back to being stable.

The sun was setting low but we still had daylight for at least another hour but I was exhausted.

"Hey guys, I'm going to call it a day for now. I got here before the sun even rose so I'll see everyone in a little while?" I called out to everyone near me, throwing my shirt over my shoulder. I finally quit wearing it half way through the day, it had become unbearably warm.

"Are you ever gonna not be an overachiever?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the shovel he grabbed at some point.

"Get up earlier and you can leave early. What do you want from me?" I asked back and he rolled his eyes. Foolish little brother, you'll learn one day. I turned and started heading back towards Hinata's tent. For the meantime, it was our home. I knew kakashi and hinatas house were gone considering they were in the middle of the village. Their might be part of the Uchiha district left but I hadn't checked yet.

Walking back to the tent was relaxing in itself from the breeze blowing and the sun not burning my back.

"Itachi!" someone shouted and I looked to see Neji coming toward me.

"You done helping with repairs for the day too?" I asked him when he got closer.

"I've been here in the medical area all day. My eyes are useful here then they are rebuilding the village. I've also been moving people around all day" he said, shrugging his shoulders. He had a point but he was damn lucky, he didn't need to break his back.

"Anyways, oh lucky one. Did you need something?" I asked him, poking some fun at him.

"Just came to let you know that Hinata isn't in a tent anymore. I didn't think you would of cared but I moved her into one of the standing houses of your district. She was fighting me about going back to the Hyuga compound" Neji said, looking timid.

"So that means some of my home area had been missed from the blast?" I asked, completely ignoring the part that his cousin was there.

"Yes, actually everything from your house back is still standing," he told me and hope filled my chest. If my house was still standing then mathematically forty-percent of the district was left. A small smile spread across my face.

"Thank you, can you let Sasuke and them know? Also, you're more than welcome to join too" I told him, bowing and I made a run for it. Running wasn't helping my sore body but I needed to be back in tip top shape anyhow.

I wasn't sure why I was so overly excited to see my district still standing. Maybe because for once not everything I had was taken from me? Maybe it was the form-fitting idea that I had a comfortable place to sleep tonight or that I could help some more if others needed somewhere to go? Or it could of just been after a year of hard work rebuilding it, not all my hard work was gone.. I wasn't sure but happiness filled my chest.

As I approached what would of been the gates to my district, I looked around. Almost half of this place was still standing and I stopped to take a deep breath. I focused for a minute, where did he put Hinata anyways.

I felt her chakra and it was coming from my house, of course. I shook my head and made my way toward my home still overly excited.

I had reached the front door and opened it a little to hard but I walked inside, dropping my wet and dirty shirt to the floor and taking my sandles off.

I focused once again to find Hinata in the house, was she in my bedroom? Damn it, Neji. I walked up the stairs, I had to go in their anyways for clothes so I could shower. I opened the door and Hinata was laying on my bed, sleeping.

"Hinata?" I called out, and walked closer to her. I reached the side of her and noticed she was somewhat cleaned up but not fully clean. I guess the care-taking roles were reversed now.

"Itachi?" she asked, opening her eyes and just stared at me. I felt my heartbeat speed up a bit but ignored it.

"You look like you could be cleaned up some more" I told her.

"Speak for yourself, you're covered in dirt" she gave me a small dirty look and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go get things to help clean you and then I'm taking a shower, I'll be back" I said, retracing my steps. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing a small bowl and filled it with warm water, and two cloths. One for cleaning and one for rinsing.

I made my way back to my bedroom and she was more awake this time. I placed everything on the nightstand near the bed and then grabbed some of my clothes for her to rest in.

"I'm gonna clean the top half of you first because of your back it's gonna take a bit to move you around" I told her.

"You don't have to, I'm sure if you asked Sakura to do this she wouldn't mind" Hinata said, sounding shy.

"You helped me when I needed and now I'm helping you and Sakura is busy healing people" I reminded her.

"True" she said and I walked near her. I made sure I was delicate while I removed her shirt, she made a couple of faces and ows while removing it from her back fracture. Luckily getting her shirt over her broken arm was easy. I laid her back down on the bed and started washing her and then I realized I had to take her chest bindings off to give her new ones.

"If you remove them you don't have to replace them. I'm sure it'll be a faster recovery on my back if something isn't restricting me" she said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head and opened the drawer to the nightstand, grabbing a kunai from it. Cutting them off was probably easier then having her sit up again.

"Ready?" I asked, touching her skin between her breasts with the cold piece of metal and I cut upwards. The bandages fell and I tried to hard not to look at her exposed top but I was failing. She saw me looking and a blush appeared.

"It's okay to look" she reassured me. She was making not loving her so damn hard but I pushed my feelings back.

"I'm here to help, not look" I said bluntly and quickly washed the top half of her so I wouldn't have to keep staring at her. I moved her gently again to throw my shirt over her head. At least the top half was done.

Doing the bottom half of her was so much faster, easier and less awkward for me. She was so confident in her body and I was trying to push my feelings aside.

"Since you're clean now, I'm going to shower" I told her, turning quickly, taking everything with me to put back in the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom I slammed the door loudly and leaned my back against it. What was wrong with me? Damn it Neji, why did you have to put her in my bed? I mentally cursed at him and stripped my clothing off.

My shower was longer than usual. I needed to cool down from the sunburn and my emotions. It took mere seconds for everything to come back to me after not seeing her for so long. It could also be from a deep hunger from wanting more of her since the last night we spent together we had sex. I buried all emotions and now they were coming up.

I sighed and shut the water off. I dried myself and then realized I never grabbed myself clean clothes and I really hoped for some reason she was sleeping when I went into my room. Avoid another awkward moment from me being naked this time.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and made sure no one else was in the house considering my home would be full of living people soon.

I crept across the hallway and opened my bedroom door silently, peeking my head in.

"That was a long shower" she said, turning her head towards me. Damn it.

"Yeah, it was a long day and the water felt good on my back" I told her, lying.

"Do you want me to rub your back for you?" she asked me.

"You're literally in bed with a fractured spine and you want to rub my back because its sore? No, Hinata. It's okay" I chuckled a little bit, there it was. One of the reasons I fell so deeply in love with her.. She always made sure everyone else around her were good.

I walked to my closet, grabbing clothes and went to walk back towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"You don't have to leave, I won't look" she said and turned her eyes towards the ceiling. I quickly pulled my pants and shirt on. Well, that was easy. I hung my towel up and made my way toward my bed. I was so tired but I wasn't sure if it would be okay to lay next to her. I know this morning before we left the tent, Kakashi was holding her hand and now I felt bad. I basically told him to get over his love her and now I was going to lay next to her. That made me look bad.

"If you want to move me into the spare bedroom, I'll sleep there. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" she said to me, while I just stood there debating things in my head.

"That's probably a good idea," I said to her, walking around the bed so I could lift her. Sleeping next to her wouldn't be beneficial to anyone right now..

"Ready?" I asked, bending down and positioning my arms. She nodded her head and I picked her up carefully. She slung her right arm over my neck and grabbed her right arm with her left hand so she was basically hugging me and also making carrying her easier.

"At least my back injury won't take long to heal," she said resting her head on my chest. Damn it, stop doing things.. Living with her was going to make things incredibly hard. I got to my bedroom door and carefully made my way into the hallway.

"The same for your arm, just a simple clean break of the forearm isn't to bad" I added to her injury comment. She was lucky that was all she had, watching her body crash into the ground with such force and speed was terrifying.

I opened the door to the guest bedroom which was next to my bedroom in case she needed something she would knock on the wall and I would hear her. I walked in and headed toward the bed, I leaned down and placed her on the bed. She slowly let her arms go but before I could fully remove myself from her personal bubble, she stopped me. My face started burning being so close to hers again.

I was frozen in place because I wasn't sure what she was doing. She pulled my face closer to hers and then just stopped. I was about an inch away from now.

"Thank you" she said and ghosted my lips. I knew I shouldn't have but I took my shot and actually kissed her. I swear I felt a small smile from her but she kissed me again. I knew in my mind I was making a horrible mistake but I just couldn't stop.

I knew in my heart I would always be a puppet she controlled and I didn't mind. That's what the problem was. I backed myself away and we just gazed at each other.

"I need to go" I spoke, moving away from her quickly. I stopped in the doorway.

"If you need anything knock on the wall. Also, we're probably going to have house guests until the village is rebuilt" I turned to inform her.

"Who's staying here?" she looked confused when asking.

"Kisame, Sasuke, Kakashi and possibly Neji" I told her and her eyes widened. I didn't give either of us a chance to speak, I just left the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door again, and just looked at my ceiling. I felt horrible for kissing her, or even having my feelings remotely come to the surface again.

I felt even worse considering what I had told Kakashi this morning. The only thing I knew at the moment was I going to have to pretend nothing happened a few moments ago and it was going to suck.

I removed myself from the guest bedroom door and headed downstairs into the kitchen, I was going to make some tea to calm my nerves before anyone arrived. The adventure was only beginning I suppose..


	16. Chapter 16

**i finally have a plan! please bare with me for now. also if anything feels rushed, let me know and I'll slow it down a little bit. this chapter took forever because I didn't know what to do in it. this is kinda filler-like.. reviews are welcomed and I hope y'all enjoy. **

*one week later*

Kakashis POV:

Waking up wasn't the problem this morning, the problem was going to see Homura and Koharu, the council. The sun was just barely up and everyone in the village wouldn't be getting up for at least another hour.

I would always respect them for what they've done for the village in the past but they always stick their nose into situations and make things rather difficult at times.

All I knew was that I wanted to make sure I was actually on time for this meeting so I didn't have to hear them nag more because frankly, I wasn't awake enough for it yet.

The hokage manor was still standing, not completely safe, but enough for people to be inside and fix it up. I had stopped in front of the door and took one more deep breath before entering. I knocked and waited for them to tell me it was okay to come in.. which took all of two seconds.

I entered and they were drinking tea with Shizune, I raised my eyebrow out of confusion.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Please, sit" Koharu kindly said and I obeyed her.

"I'm glad you're not late this morning" Homaru said, not even bothering to look at me. I remained quiet and waited for them to speak.

"Down to business, I'd say" Koharu said, finally breaking the what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Shizune informed us yesterday about Tsunade's health. She's going to be unconscious for a while longer and when she does wake up, she's going to need a while to recover her strength because of that jutsu she used" she continued to speak and I focused on her. That's not a good way to start the conversation.

"Shizune also informed us that Tsunade thinks you would be a great fit for the sixth hokage. Now, considering the state of health she is in, we're asking if you would take the position of Sixth Hokage until she's well again" she asked, looking into my eyes. Are they serious? The conversation Tsunade and I had about this was just barely two weeks ago. I hadn't even thought about it due to everything that had happened.

"I know this is a lot to take in Kakashi, but the village cannot be without a leader right now. We're already in a state of weakness due to the village being destroyed. We can't have enemies knowing we have no Hokage either" Shizune said, finally speaking up. My eyes shifted to her and I was a little lost.

"Leading the village is a stressful job and it takes a great person to take the roll. You're a great fit to lead the leaf" Homura said, did he just say something nice without any sarcasm? My was spinning a little bit but I knew it had to be done. I internally sighed.

"What about Shikaku? He's head of our Jonin ranks and has been unintentionally pointing everyone in the right direction since the attack happened. I haven't done anything" I spoke honestly, about myself and my friend.

"We spoke with him yesterday after Shizune spoke with us, he too thinks you're the best choice. You're equally intelligent and well respected by the village" Homura said.

"I accept and will lead the village then" I said, my eyes shifted to Shizune again and she looked so relieved and happy to hear my answer.

"Wise decision" Koharu said, smirking.

"Now what though? My entire day was revolved around cleaning up the academy grounds more.." I said, probably sounding like a small lost child. Which, to be fair I felt like one.

"For starters, we're going to have Shizune go get your proper clothing and while she does that. We're going to discuss a few plans" Koharu told me and all I could do was nod my head.

I watched Shizune remove herself from the table, guiding herself to the door.

"First plan of action is that we need to assemble a meeting among all the Kages, it's imperative we make a plan so if the Akatsuki decide to come back for round two or even greater enemy decides to attack any of the villages we are prepared" Koharu said, taking a sip of tea. I nodded my head so she knew I was listening.

This all seemed like a dream to me, I never thought I would become the Hokage. I knew I would always been one of the top Shinobi in the village but not to this extent. If someone told me this about five years ago, I might of actually laughed in their face.

"I will send hawks out right away to deliver the message" I spoke sharply, I couldn't continue to sit in silence and they nodded their heads in agreement. I knew a majority of how things worked from my time in Anbu.

"We'll do it for this one time, don't worry about it" Homura said.

"Secondly, now that our Hokage is conscious and here. I think it's important to look over what everyone is doing to make sure all is going accordingly so that the village is being rebuilt with care" Homura said again. I felt somewhat childish by being told what to do but I also appreciated it. They've been advising for a long time and I had no clue where to actually start.

"Once Shizune comes back with your proper attire, it would be wise to find you an assistant for the time being. Shizune would be a great help to you but she is needed in the medical field" Koharu interrupted but I knew she meant well.

"I know just the guy" I said, one person came straight to mind at the moment. Sasuke would be befitting to me. He needed to keep busy at all times and what a perfect fit it would be.

"Whom are you speaking of? Your assistant needs to be able to keep up with you mentally and physically" Homura asked, he looked very curious.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" I spoke with great pride.

"I believe his older brother Itachi would be a better decision due to having more experience but do as you wish with this decision," he told me, looking perplexed a little bit.

"Itachi does have more experience but Sasuke is my student and I know this would benefit him greatly in the future" I told them, I knew it would.

"Now I know being Hokage isn't going to be your typical walk in the park because of the state of the village. But, I do suggest for now to make the best of what you can with what we have" Koharu said. She was right, I wasn't going to have my own office until this place was completely finished being fixed. If I'm still Hokage by the time it's done anyway.

"I believe I could ask Itachi if I could use one of the empty houses in the Uchiha district for now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" I said out loud.. I at least hoped he wouldn't. It did give me a reason to get out of his house for a while.

The door behind us opened again, I turned my head to see Shizune coming back with a white cloak in hand. That was quick, how did that old woman move so fast to stitch that?

"How the hell did that old woman make that so fast?" I asked Shizune, confused as hell.

"Tsunade had it made the same night she talked to you on the roof about becoming her successor. She knew once the Akatsuki attacked, a battle would go underway and just as a precaution if anything happened to her, she had this made" Shizune said with a soft voice as she walked to me, handing me the robe.

The fabric was light enough to be worn over my clothes almost always like Tsunade did and I gripped it a little bit before dropping my attention away from the piece of clothing in front of me.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss before I leave?" I asked, slowly getting up off the ground.

"I believe everything was said, the rest of the decisions are yours to make. We just wanted to help you start" Koharu said to me as I stood up straight. I bowed before them as a thank you.

"Kakashi, do not bow to us. You're our leader now" Koharu said sharply. I slapped my forehead with my hand out of embarrassment.

"Habit" I muttered and I turned to leave the room, I gestured for Shizune to exit first. She moved and I followed behind her, closing the door to the meeting room.

"This was not the morning I expected.." I said out loud as I put my new hokage cloak on. I knew it was just a piece of cloth but I felt empowered. It lit a fire within me that I didn't know I needed, I felt whole.. I had a purpose again, even if it's being in charge of an entire village.

"I'm sure seeing you with that on is going to take a lot of stress off of our shinobi, Hokage-sama" Shizune said and then giggled at the last part. _Hokage-sama_. I really liked the sound of that and I smiled. Who knew in the span of five minutes my feelings would go from dread to happiness.

"As my first request of being the Hokage, I would like updates on Tsunade once a day. At the end of all of this she is my friend and I want her healthy" I told Shizune as we finally left the manor.

"Absolutely. Don't tell her I said this but everytime she sent you on an s-rank mission, she hoped for your well being and survival. She worried about you every time you left" she told me and finally reached the outside. We made eye contact and I nodded my head. Tsunade might have a raging hot temper and come off as angry all the time but when you really got to know her, she was none of those. It's something I've always liked about her. We both care deeply.

"Kakashi, can you do me a favor?" Shizune asked me, grabbing my attention once more.

"Yes, I can" I told her before she even asked me.

"It might be a long walk but could you get Hinata out of bed today and bring her to me? I would make a home visit but I can't today and she needs to start doing easy exercise" Shizune explained to me.

"Only because you asked, I will. I'll see you in a little while, my first task today is to inform Sasuke of his new duties and then I'll bring her to you" I half smiled and took off toward the Uchiha district.

I was grateful to Itachi for offering me a place to sleep, eat and shower every night until everything was settled but this past week has been something else.

I opened the front door quietly, taking my shoes off when I walked in. I headed toward the kitchen, drinking some tea while I waited for Sasuke seemed like a good idea.

I wonder if he would even accept my offer, I didn't see why not. It would be an excellent teaching mechanism for getting used to people, speaking with them and holding your tongue. All of which he needed lessons in.

In the meantime of waiting for him, I filled the tea kettle up with water and turned the stove on. I moved a few feet to the left to grab a cup and the tea out.

Everything I needed was out and now I played the waiting game. Which didn't take long because as soon as I sat down, I could hear movement upstairs. I wasn't sure who got up first but I knew it wouldn't be long before they made their way into the kitchen.

The sound of light thumps was coming down the staircase and I watched the doorway for them. The long messy brown hair was the indicator that it was Neji.

"Ohayo" I spoke, startling him. He looked exhausted and he stared at me for a second. He did a once over and then his eyes widened and he bowed before me.

"Please don't" I awkwardly told him. Curse Hiashi for keeping the Hyuga clan standards high. Neji was my friend, he didn't need to bow to me.

"You're wearing the Hokage cloak, its respectful" he said standing up straight, walking to the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"I'm your friend though. I know I'm now leader of the village but still, please don't do that again" I asked one more time. He took a swig from his glass, leaning against the counter.

"You're now my superior, get over it," he said, taking another drink. I scratched my head awkwardly.. He was right.

"Is that where you went earlier?" he asked me, setting his glass down.

"Yes, I was meeting with the elders.. We had devised a plan considering the state Tsunade is in. How'd you know I left?" I asked softly, I knew Neji wouldn't tell anyone but I didn't want to say it loudly either. I looked at him and he just nodded his head, playing with the end of his hair.

"I hear everything, especially since Hinata can't do a lot for herself right now" he said honestly, he wasn't wrong.

"Anyways, this is great for you and the village. I love Tsunade but we need someone like you in charge, it's beneficial" he said casually then stopped playing with his hair.

Neji had been the only normal one to live with it and it was a gift… this entire week was chaos. This many people with all this energy was not something that should be contained under one roof. All of our personalities clashed in one way or another.

Kisame and Sasuke were like cats and dogs. They argued over everything, sometimes it was comical and other times it was annoying. I don't know how many times I've heard Itachi tell them go take it outside and they would come back hours later, completely fine.

Itachi on the other hand has been being weird around me since we had gotten back the first night to stay here. I mean, he could of just been more tired than normal considering he's taken up the role of Hinatas personal care taker. I knew he was doing it because she did it for him when he came back to the village. Other than that though, I couldn't figure out why but I also didn't want to ask questions. I wouldn't have time anymore after this morning anyhow, my life was about to be very busy.

Then there was Hinata, I had been avoiding her the best I could because I was taking Itachi's advice. I needed to forget I loved her so I could at least be her friend again. Trust would come naturally with friendship and I'm sure it would work out eventually between us. I wasn't sure how exactly I missed her but I knew I did. But, I had to see her today because Shizune asked me to bring her to her.

"Well, thank you.." I finally said to Neji after a really long pause. He moved away from the counter and sat across from me at the table.

"I'm going to have tea with you" he said quietly, strumming his fingers on the table out of being bored I assumed.

More shuffling had came from upstairs, I tried to listen but the sound of the kettle started going off. I got out of my seat to shut everything off, taking the kettle back with me. I poured it into our cups and sat it silence.

Louder footsteps were marching down the stairs, I could only take one guess as to who it was. I watched the kitchen doorway and in came Sasuke.

"Good morning" I said as cheery as possible and he just gave me a dirty look. He walked to the fridge, grabbing juice of some sort.

"So, I see you've got yourself a new piece of clothing" Sasuke said, putting the container back in the fridge.

"Indeed and I'm glad you're up because I have more news" I told them and Sasuke continued to skeptically look at me. Man, if I didn't know him I would have punched that look off his face a long time ago.

"Sasuke, I need an advisor to accompany me as Hokage and I recommended you. They told me I could do as I wished. So, will you accept the position?" I asked him. He brought his hand up to his chin and held it there for a second, thinking.

"Sure, why not. It's better than moving rocks around" he shrugged while answering me.

"Well, that was easy" I said out loud, relieved knowing I didn't have to stress over finding someone to fill the position.

"Now, you've got a bit to get dressed. Our day is starting soon. I do however have to get Hinata up, Shizune has requested her" I told them, standing from my seat. I knew it was going to take a little bit before we could leave due to her back.

"Itachi gets her up around this time, give it a few" Neji spoke up before I got out of my seat. I didn't say anything, just sat there and waited.

Itachis POV:

I squinted my right eye open, I'm not in my room? Why was I in the guest bedroom? I sat up and rubbed my eyes open. I looked down to my left to see Hinata was still passed out. Why'd I fall asleep in here? I kept asking myself questions but nothing was coming to mind.

I was still so tired and I knew I didn't have to be early this morning. I laid back down and just cuddled with her. My head rested on her shoulder and my arm across her stomach. It wasn't the smartest idea but I didn't care all that much this morning.

I could feel her shifting a little bit, she would be awake soon so I just held onto the moment.

"Good morning" she whispered, turning her face towards mine. I didn't bother opening my eyes but I knew she was close to me.

"We should probably get up soon" I whispered.

"Yeah but laying here is better, it's cozy," she said, moving her face some more and now our foreheads were touching.

"Yeah but if I don't wake you up soon, someone will" I sighed and held her tighter for a second. My breathing was becoming even and I was slipping back into slumber.

I kept dozing in and out of sleep and then a knock on the door came. I ignored it and then I felt shifting next to me. That's right, I was in Hinata's room.

My eyes sprang open and I moved as quick as I could to get out of the bed, trying not to make it seem like I slept here.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Kakashi asked from the other side, my heart started to race.

"I'm waking her up now" I said back to him.

"Okay, awesome. Shizune has requested her presents and I have to walk her there" he spoke.

"No problem, let me get her in the shower and she'll be ready" I said fast. My heart started slowing down a bit.

"No rush, I know she can't move fast," he said and I heard him walking away from the door.

"Hinata, it's time to get in the shower" I said gently, shaking her thigh a bit so she would wake up.

"Five more minutes?" she asked, her eyes remained closed and she pulled the blankets up a bit more. Why did she have to be so adorable?

"Unfortunately not, Shizune wants to see you today" I told her, slowly pulling the blankets off of her. She made a grumpy looking face but her eyes finally opened.

"I'm more than likely due to start physical therapy of some sort" she said, moving slowly to sit up. I wanted to help her but I knew she would just try and swat my hands away.

"Do you want to try and stand?" I asked, moving a little closer to her. She nodded her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Just be careful, you haven't stood up in a week" I said gently, ready to catch her if she fell. She pushed herself off the bed and just stood for a second.

"I'll be okay, it hurts but I'm just sore. I'm going to need your help though" she said, sounding pained and grabbed my hands.

"Did you just ask for help? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked sarcastically.

"If I wasn't holding your hands. I would hit you" she said, giving me a dirty look. I laughed a bit and we slowly made our way toward the door of the bedroom.

"Standing up feels so good" she said as we crossed the hallway into the bathroom. It sounded like everyone was in the kitchen.

"I bet it does, I don't know how you were bed bound for a week. I would of went crazy" I told her truthfully.

"I can't wait to be outside though" she sighed and we entered the bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll have an eventful day" I said with hope that she would. I'm sure it would be better than the manual labor I was going to do in a little while.

"You should shower with me" she changed the subject quickly. My face started to burn, my heart rate accelerated.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I spoke truthfully. I knew I messed up this morning when I cuddled with her but I was doing so good not to touch her in any sort of way unless it was to wash her up.

She took a couple of steps away from me and turned the water on. She ignored my comment about it not being a good idea and slowly started to undress. She dropped her shirt to the floor and took two steps forward to press her body against mine. I remained still, trying not to give into temptation.

"This is the first time that were alone and I'm able to semi move around" she said, grabbing her my hand in hers. She moved my hand so they it was just flatley laying on her chest. Right above her right breast. It was becoming increasingly hard not to do anything.

She moved her face closer to mine and stopped right before our lips touched. I could feel her breath on my skin and my manhood was growing rapidly hard, quickly

"Touch me" she whispered into my lips, moving my hand on her breast. I closed my eyes and just kissed her, hard. I made sure I didn't push her back to much because her falling right now would not be for the best interest of her recovery.

She forced her mouth harder into mine, making me want her even more. I took control over my own hands now and played with her breasts, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples.

I knew I should of stopped touching her but I couldn't. She moaned into my mouth and I decided now would be the time to remove my shirt. I lifted it up and off quickly, also dropping it onto the floor.

"Were wasting water," she said to me, dragging her hand down my stomach. Just stopping above my shorts. The deep desire to lust into her was growing and I wasn't sure if I could control it for much longer. I slid my hands down her side and removed her shorts, leaving her naked.

"Don't worry about it" I mumbled into her and I picked her up. The hot water level was the last thing on my mind. I carried her over to the bathroom counter and placed her down gently.

She grabbed my the back of my head to deepen the kiss and I could feel her other hand traveling down my shorts and she started rubbing my manhood.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" I told her, my right hand finding its way to the middle of her legs. She moved them open a little for me. I teased her slowly, only rubbing it gently. She moaned slightly and started to remove the band of my shorts from my waist. My shorts fell to the floor and here we were. Both completely naked and I was so ready but I also didn't want to hurt her.

I wasnt sure if having sex would irritate her back injury so I continued feeling her become more and more wet and I could tell she wanted it. She continued moving us closer and so I just took the opportunity.

I entered her and she made an audible gasp and started breathing heavy in my ear. I kept my pace slow in case her back suddenly flared up. I gave her another kiss and made my down her jawline and onto her collarbone.

"You can go faster. If it hurts, I'll say something" she said out loud. I didn't bother saying anything just started to move my hips faster and faster. She breaths were starting to become faster and soon she started moaning out loud. I kept pace and I knew I found her spot. I grabbed the counter with one hand, gripping it tighter so we were as close as possible. I used my other friend hand to play with her nipple.

Her moaning was becoming louder and slight fear came over me. What if someone heard us? I moved my mouth back to hers, so she couldn't make noise and hopefully the sound of the shower muffled what noise we were making.

"I'm g-g-gonna…" Hinata tried to speak and before she could audibly make it known. I quickly placed my hand over her mouth. I could feel that she went, which made it feel even better for me. Two minutes had passed and I knew it was driving her crazy because she was being silent and I felt my own orgasm coming. I pulled out quickly and it went all over her thighs. Good thing we were getting in the shower.

I stepped back for a second and just looked at her, every single feeling I was holding back and every fiber of me being just dropped. I was back to being deeply in love with her and I had no guilt now. It felt good to love her and give her love. I wasn't sure how she felt but I knew how I felt.

"We should probably shower now," she said, looking at me weirdly. I couldn't read the emotion she was giving me but I nodded my head. I helped her off the counter and she walked into the shower first. I followed her and the water was still warm, thank god.

We both moved as quickly as possible in there and finally turned the water off. I wrapped the towel around her and then one around myself. I dried her hair the best I possibly could so she could leave the house faster.

She didn't grab my hands this time while she walked but I made sure I was right behind her.

"Ahem" a coughing noise came from the hallway as soon as the bathroom door opened. I looked to see Neji, he didn't look happy with either of us.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you. Why did it take so long in the bathroom this morning?" he questioned, I nearly slapped my forehead for getting caught.

"This is the first time I've stood up in a week. I showered myself and the water felt good on my back. Itachi waited until I was done so he could shower. Also, why didn't you tell me Tsunade wanted me? I would of skipped my shower" Hinata basically barked back at him, the two of them always argued with each other but everyone knew not to get in the middle.

"Tsunade isn't looking for you. Kakashi is, he's been waiting for you. Can you please hurry up" he said, scrunching his face in displeasure.

"Kakashi can wait a little bit more," she said, turning away from the both of us and moving toward her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her.

"Uhh.. Hinata don't you need help getting dressed?" Neji asked loudly.

"No, I'll do it myself!" she yelled, well she was slightly bipolar this morning.

"I didn't even give her an attitude. What was that?" Neji asked me, looking confused.

"I have no idea. I don't get it either" I said, moving past him and into my own room so I could get dressed.

Hinatas POV:

Why didn't anyone tell me Tsunade was waiting for me? I wouldn't of done what I did this morning. I would have waited for another opportunity to arise. I enjoyed every single second of it though, I needed it and I'm sure Itachi did too.

I knew if I kept dwelling on it, I would avoid what I needed to do and figure out a way to stay home and get what I wanted again.

My back was only sore at this point, but I also knew I couldn't do any jutsu of any sort until I was fully healed. Even when my back was better, I still had a handicap. My broken arm. I had free access to both hands since my cast stopped at my wrist but I knew if chakra even flared near the break, I would be in real pain. I was just a civilian at this point, if that's what I could call it?

I grabbed whatever clothes Itachi had left for me on, a black shirt with a uchiha fan on the back and some incredibly small black sweatpants that not longer fit him. It was better than nothing until I could buy more clothes.

Walking did hurt a little bit but I'm sure the more I did walk, the better if was for me. Physical therapy was usually the best thing for a back injury.

I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, no one was here so I headed toward the staircase. I grabbed the railing and took one step at a time.

"Oh no you don't" Itachi said and appeared in front of me.

"I can manage" I said, taking another step.

"I'm not taking chances on the staircase. You didn't take any with me so I'm not with you" he spoke, looking directly into my eyes. Man, that was a long time ago.. A much simpler time when I was broken and avidly confused about everything around me.

We had reached the bottom of the stairs and I made my way toward the kitchen.

"Finally. Damn Hyuga, are you always this slow?" Kisame was the first one to comment when I walked under the door frame. I looked around, it warmed my heart to see everyone together and then my eyes landed on Kakashi. He was wearing a Hokage cloak and my mouth dropped open a little bit.

"What.. when..?" I tried to speak but I was failing.

"I'm now the sixth hokage and Sasuke is my assistant. But, only until Tsunade wakes up and this morning" Kakashi said, answering the questions I was failing at to get out. Until Tsunade wakes up? Has she been comatose since she used Katsuyu? I know it took a lot out of you but I didn't realize this much. My heart ached knowing she did what she did.

"I thought Neji meant Tsunade needed me.. Not you.." I mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Well, anyways.. Since you're here. I think we're finally ready. Shizune has requested to see you" he told me and I nodded my head. Sasuke got up from his seat and eyeballed me. He gave me a dirty look when he walked by and I knew why. I still hadn't got the opportunity to talk to him about what had happened when I was away all that time.

Kakashi also got up from his seat, walking past me. We all made our to the front door, putting our shoes on. Sasuke opened the front door, I followed him and Kakashi closed the door behind all of us.

"I'm proud of you, by the way," I said to Kakashi as they kept pace with me.

"Well.. thank you" he said quietly. We remained silent for a little bit, everything felt uncomfortable. I wasn't sure what to say to Kakashi because I didn't want to say the wrong thing and I could feel anger radiating off of Sasuke.

"Can't we just pick her up? It's quicker" Sasuke asked sounding impatient.

"Shizune requested we walk but the way the village is right now, it's probably best to carry her the rest of the way," he answered, did they really need to talk l wasn't in front of them?

Before I knew it, I was in Kakashi's arms and were moving at a faster rate. No wonder enemies had a hard time with these two, they were like lightning.

"While we were waiting for you this morning, I had an idea but I need to see how long Shizune thinks it'll be before you're completely better" Kakashi told me and I looked up at him. An idea? Now I was curious as to what he had planned for me. I couldn't even tell him no, he was my leader now.

We landed in the medical area and he let me out of his arms. We made our way toward the tent Shizune was currently occupying.

"We have arrived" Kakashi said from outside the tent and we heard movement and that's when Shizune opened the flap up, inviting us in.

"I'm so happy to see you standing" she told me, looking me up and down. I remained quiet and gave her a small smile. She was right, I could be paralyzed right now and there wouldn't be anything anyone could do about it.

"Now, let's do a quick look over everything to see how everything is healing" Shizune said, lighting up her hands with healing chakra.

She slowly moved down my back and finally my arm.

"Well, the good thing about spinal fractures, it only takes about three months to fully recover if you continuously do therapy everyday. But, considering you're already standing it could be less time than that. Now, for your arm. It might of been a clean break but it's going to take about six months to get to the point where I can speed the healing process up" she said truthfully. I was going to be out of commission for six months? Well.. this sucked.

"Well, thank you for the exam. When should I start therapy?" I asked, moving on from the subject.

"I want you to talk here every day and find me then I'll know you've got the exercise in that you needed" Shizune spoke. I noticed Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other quickly knowing they made a mistake by carrying me today.

"Will do, can I go now? This is the first time I've been outside in a week and it's nice out" I asked her. She laughed a little, nodding her head to let us know we were dismissed.


	17. Chapter 17

**i really like this chapter and i hope you guys do too, also for future record. danzo is dead, im pretty sure i mentioned in chapter 10 when itachi and sasuke were on trial. because danzo sucks and i hate him. but anyways, here you go! i hope yall enjoy **

Chapter 17:

Hinatas POV:

I didn't realize walking around so much today would be so exhausting. I was curious as to see what everyone was rebuilding in the village and took my time wandering around looking at everything. It bothered me that I couldn't help anyone, only watch. I knew as soon as my back was healed I be going into overdrive helping everyone I could.

"Hinata!" someone yelled and I looked to see Sasuke waving me over, I became slightly confused and I started moving toward him. It took me a little bit to get to him but I managed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when knew he could hear me.

"Kakashi wanted me to find you, so will you please walk with me," he asked, did he just say please? I nodded my head and we began our adventure. I wasn't sure how far away Kakashi was but I knew now would be my time to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I said, grabbing his hand so he would stop and look at me. He removed his hand quickly and looked at me.

"I need to apologize to you" I spoke with sincerity. He remained quiet, probably not sure what to do or say so I took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't of gotten you in the middle of things when I left by having you give Itachi the flower. It wasn't okay and I know that now. I'm so deeply sorry about what you went threw with your brother because of me. I'm so happy you stopped him, I don't think I could of came back here if you didn't catch him. I-" I was cut off when he raised his hand to signal me to stop.

"I get it, thank you.." he said, lowering his hand. It was probably a touchy subject for him considering it would of been my fault the last piece of his family would of been gone.

"Can we try and be friends?" I asked, it would make everything so much easier.

"We could try but you have a bit to go with trust from me. I don't forget easily and my brother is the most important person in this village to me" he said bluntly and I nodded my head.

"That's one thing we can agree on, he means a lot to me too" I said truthfully.

"I hope so, he's come a long way and I'll be damned to see him spiral again because of a girl again" he said and we continued walking. I understood where he was coming from. Neji was basically my brother and my best friend. I would do anything for him and he's also the only family I had left.

I knew my little sister Hinabi didn't hate me, nor did she want me to leave the family behind but it's been years since I talked to her and she was nothing more than a memory to me now.

I refocused on myself, no need to think about the part of my past that didn't matter to me anymore. It would reopen completely old and closed wounds. What mattered is now and that was seeing what Kakashi wanted.

Our walk was nearly over when I could see Kakashi ahead. He was talking to all the workers and shinobi who were rebuilding the academy. I smiled seeing him checking on things and helping fix everything. He always had a leadership bone inside of him and I'm happy hes leading this place, we needed it. We reached him and waited until he was done speaking to the gentleman in front of him.

I love Tsunade with all of my heart but some of her decisions in the last three years had me questioning things.

"Oh, I'm glad you found her. Hinata, I thought about something all day" he said and I gave him my full attention.

"I know Shizune said you couldn't do any physical labor but our younger students still need to learn. I need you to start teaching again" he told me, I would be at the adedemy again? I had stopped teaching here so long ago due to caring for Itachi when he was recovering. I did enjoy it though, molding young minds was something I looked forward too when I wasn't out on anbu missions.

Even if I didn't want to teach back here, Kakashi asked me too and him being my Hokage, I couldn't refuse, but I was trying to be friends again so I wouldn't refuse.

"Of course" I said smiling.

"Good. Even though its a mess inside these walls, we need to get back on track" he said to me.

"It would be nice" I agree with him.

"Well, you were actually my last conversation with today as Hokage. Sasuke, you're free of me for now. I'll see you at home later. Don't lose that backpack either" Kakashi said, releasing Sasuke of his duties today. He made a peace sign and left us standing there.

"Hinata, would you like to accompany me home?" he asked, what was with the sudden change of mood. We've barely spoke in the past week. I ignored it though. I need to put more energy into building trust with him.

"Of course," I said and we set ways. As we walked I could see people looking at him, bowing and saying hello to him. I'm sure not everyone knew he was the Hokage yet, it had been one day. Although, even if they did I wouldn't be surprised considering word travels fast around here.

"So, when do I begin teaching again?" I asked him, attempting conversation.

"Glad you asked, my fault for ignoring the details" he said to me and I smirked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I had let all teachers know you were rejoining them and since you have to meet Shizune every morning. I didn't want to rush you or have one class start later than necassary" he told me. That seemed like a great idea and I was excited to start again.

"Now, you don't have to do this forever. Just until Itachi is no longer needed help rebuild the village. Sasuke informed he was to begin teaching but then the threat of the Akatsuki came into light and plans change" continued speaking before I could even open my mouth.

I had wondered about that but I guess now I knew. For now I knew it was something to do and something I wanted to do again.

"One last thing, if you need to take anything home at the end of the day. I've asked Neji to help you. It's easier because we all life in the same place" he spoke one last time and I think he was done. He really had thought everything out.

"You really planned this out, your day must of been busy" I said, wanting to know more.

"It was busy but in a good way. Remember that backpack Sasuke had? That's just full of documents I need to look over" he said, rolling his eyes and I giggled.

"I know I'm not your assistant but I'll help you if I can" I told him and he glanced over at me and I knew he smirked under his mask.

"Thank you" he said and we continued our walk in silence until we reached the Uchiha district.

"I think we're the last one's home for once" I said to him as we made our way up onto the porch to go inside. He didn't say anything and opened the front door for me.

The smell of food hit my nose and it smelled like heaven. I wondered who cooked considering everyone worked today and it was a hot one.

"Finally! They're home!" I heard Kisame yell and I chuckled, he was always so hungry.

"Did you need help with your sandals?" Kakashi asked me, noticing I hadn't move from my spot because I was distracted by food.

"I'll be fine, it's just gonna take me a bit" I said slowly bending forward so I could do what I needed. He didn't say anything, just left the front hallway and made his way towards the kitchen.

Bending down was the problem, getting back up was. It hurt more to straighten up then anything. I could feel were I fractured it and I wish someone could just heal me but unfortunately the injuries I sustained needed time.

I slowly got back up and made my way toward the kitchen, my stomach started growling the closer I got to the smell. I peeked my head in to see everyone was at the kitchen table, including Naruto and Sakura with a huge meal on the table. I'm not sure where all these different fish came from but I didn't want to question it. I scanned the room quickly and the last chair that was open was next to Itachi so I made my way over to it.

"This looks so good" I spoke out loud as I pulled my chair out, I felt like a turtle trying to sit but I made it.

"My Mom cooked this to congratulate Kakashi on becoming Hokage" Sakura told me.

"That's so nice of her. But yes, let's congratulate Kakashi. He deserves this" I was the first one to speak and I bowed slightly toward him considering the table was in the way. Everyone copied what I did, and I looked at him and he started blushing.

"Please stop guys. You're making me uncomfortable" he started waving his hands awkwardly in front of himself. I smirked at him, he was never good at accepting praise.

"No way Kakashi-Sensei. You took on the biggest role in the village when he needed someone. You deserve all of this" Sakura said, trying to make him realize what giant shoes he was filling.

"I'll get used to but it's only been one day. But, let's eat before everything gets cold" Kakashi spoke quickly, trying to change the subject. No one tried to argue and we all started eating.

This is was the first time in a long time I felt safe and comfortable. Everything was finally normal, to an extent. It was nice seeing everyone sitting around the table. It was also the first time we were all able to sit down and eat a meal together in who knows who long. No one was on a mission and everyone's jobs were done for the day. I smiled to myself seeing what I was seeing in front of me.

Dinner had past, everyone helped clean up and everyone slowly left the kitchen. Kakashi and I were the only ones left in the kitchen, drinking our tea.

"Where are you going to do your paperwork?" I asked abruptly. I wanted to slap myself, that wasn't really my place to ask I guess.

"I've been meaning to ask Itachi if I could use another house in the district" he said casually, looking at me.

"That sounds like a good idea, why didn't you just ask while we were eating dinner?" I asked him.

"I don't want to put him on the spot. I'm already using a bedroom in his home" he said truthfully. We all were but a lot of the Uchiha district was still standing and I didn't think Itachi would mind.

"Would you like me to ask him for you?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"That's okay. I can do it" he smiled and got up from his seat. I looked over toward the clock and it was only eight at night.

If I started moving now, I could catch the sunset before bedtime.

"Do you need help?" Kakashi asked me when I pushed my seat back to leave the table.

"I'll be okay. Just gonna go for a walk before bed" I told him, moving around the chair awkwardly. He nodded his head, leaving the room. I grabbed my teacup to finish it outside on the porch. I sort of wished someone was out here to watch it with me but everyone went off to do something with someone.

I opened the front door, not bothering to put my sandals on, it was pointless and walking without them felt good. I walked to the floor cushion and carefully sat on it and I gazed off into the sky just waiting for the pretty colors to come.

The front door opened again causing me to look. Kakashi made his way outside and took his place in the cushion next to mine. He also had a teacup, except his was full. He must of finished off what was left in the pot.

He must of gone to take all his heavy clothes off before coming out, he only had his mask, shirt and loose fitting pants on.

"We did this every night we had the chance to when one of us wasn't on a mission" he said softly.

"Yeah.. we did" I said softly back now planning with the rim of the cup out of nerves.

"Do you remember the first two weeks we worked together? We were so out of sync" Kakashi said, bringing up memories and I smiled.

"Yeah, I sure do"

_It has been one week since the Uchiha massacre happened. One whole week since Itachi had left.. One whole week of feeling hopeless and lost. I knew today I would be getting a new Anbu partner but I didn't want to meet them. Itachi and I had our routine down to a science and I didn't want to relearn every pattern of a new person. I had no interest but I knew I had no choice about it. _

"_Might as well get to Tsunade office for briefing early" I mumbled to myself as I closed the front door to my home. _

_I quickly made my way toward the hokage manor, I knew I should of used the teleportation trick to appear in her office but this short run would help me be rid of some of the bad energy I was producing. _

_It wasn't fair to my new partner if I was in a bad mood right off the start but I couldn't help it. I was distraught still from what Itachi did, I never expected it. How could someone so sweet and helpful just murder their entire clan like a ruthless psychopath? It didn't make sense to me._

_I didn't realize I had reached the window outside of Tsunade's office, I was lost in thought and I got here from muscle memory. I made a hand sign and I appeared in Tsunade's office._

_As normal, I stayed kneeled with my head bowed toward her. She knew it was me but as a respect sign of Anbu training, I did it._

"_Good, now that you're both here" she spoke and I raised my head to see my partner was already in the office. I was early but they were here before me? That's never happened._

"_I need you to deliver these documents to the sand village and hand them to the Kazekage personally. I would send a bird but this information is crucial and can not be lost. Understood?" Tsunade barked and we both nodded our heads. My partner was quick with taking the document and I slightly glared at him. Was he going to be someone who tried to do everything themselves?_

_I had only known them for five minutes and I was already annoyed. I rolled my eyes and we both left Tsunade's office._

_We both appeared in the tree just barely outside the village so no one would see us._

"_I move fast, can you keep up with me?" they spoke and it was a he._

"_Is that a challenge?" I retorted with an attitude. He huffed and took off. He wasn't kidding, he was fast. I pushed myself to keep up with him._

_About seven hours of straight running, he stopped on a branch and waited for me. I was out of breathe from trying to keep up. I bent forward to breathe._

"_After this mission, I can teach you how to move at this speed without pushing yourself" he said rudely and I wanted to hit him. I knew him teaching me would be beneficial so I nodded my head in agreement. _

_-one month later- _

_The past month had been back to back missions. We hadn't stopped, it was tiring but it was also distracting for me. I didn't have time to think about Itachi. I still felt an incredible pain in my chest from a broken heart but I couldn't do anything but focus on my job._

_What also kept my brain going was the identity of my partner, he was good at hiding it. Everything he said came with caution and I understood. It was better to know nothing about your teammates in Anbu in case someone got kidnapped or something. You wouldn't be able to torcher any information out of them. The only thing he knew about me was I had the Byukugan. It was helpful on our missions._

_I have to admit though, the first two weeks of being partnered with him were incredibly shaky. We were trying to get used to each other but it was hard because one of us always wanted to be in command. We decided last week to start talking to one another and everything had been a cake walk since. He no longer annoyed me too, so that was good. _

"_Are you ready to move?" he whispered to me as we were perched on a tree branch from above. I nodded my head to let him know we could move onto the enemy. It wasn't a fair fight, it was only the two of us versus twelve. I had seen my comrade move before, he wasn't one to mess with. He was a gifted shinobi, I'd give him that. _

_He jumped down and instantly took an enemy out by stabbing them in the back with his sword. He managed to kill one more person before they took notice. _

_I activated my blood line to see all the enemies around us. Now I needed to jump down and fight. I landed silently behind one of the enemies, I pressed into his chakra networks quickly, crippling him. My partner would kill them afterwards._

_I jumped into battle, I wasn't as fast with my fighting like he was but I got the job done. Our backs were facing each other and their were only four enemies left and I watched carefully._

"_They're all coming in at the same time, brace yourself" I said to my partner and I waited for whatever they were going to throw at us._

"_Water style: Water dragon jutsu" I heard come from the back of me. I couldn't see him, he was in my blindspot and before I knew it was I was propelled in the air. I couldn't move in the air but I saw an enemy underneath me and one coming from the right of me in the air. They used the trees to jump toward me. I threw a two kunai toward the man underneath me. Creating a diversion but I knew one kunai would hit him. A trick I learned Itachi. _

_The kunai landed in his chest, not killing him but disabling him for a second and before I could even think about the enemy coming for me in the air. He punched me with all his might, he added chakra to the mix and I was heading toward the ground at full speed. I knew this was going to knock me out. I hoped my partner would get us out of here-_

_The sound of a light beeping woke me up, I opened my eyes slowly but then I quickly sat up. I looked around to see I was in Konohas hospital._

"_Relax, you're safe" a voice said and I looked to my right. Kakashi? I laid back down with a plop and just held my head for a second. I had a massive migraine and these lights weren't helping._

"_You hit your head really hard when you hit the ground" Kakashi said again._

"_What ground?" I asked, confused._

"_On your mission, fighting mist enemies" he said again and then it all came rushing back and I sat up again quickly. Wait, if I was in the hospital, where was my partner? I left him alone with four enemies. _

"_I need to get out of here" I said groggily, squinting from the lights and I tossed my blanket off of me._

"_No, you need to rest. You have a concussion" Kakashi spoke again._

"_I'm sorry but why are you even in my room? I need to check on someone" I told him rudely, but in all honesty I didn't even know where to start looking for my comrade and I didn't think Tsunade would reveal his identity to me. _

_The sound of a small laugh broke my thoughts and I glared at Kakashi. _

"_The person you want to check on is fine," he told me and my facial expression must of told him something because he got up from his seat and walked over to my bed._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about" I said rudely to him and he placed my blanket back on top of me._

"_Hinata. I move fast, can you keep up with me?" was all he said and everything clicked. HE was my partner? No way. Hatake, Kakashi. My. Partner? Everything finally made sense though, his ninja abilities and his speed._

"_You're my partner?" I asked, my mouth dropped open._

"_Yes, I am. If you didn't fall to the ground so hard, you still wouldn't know who I was. I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said to me, taking a step back._

"_No way, why the hell did Tsunade partner us up? Now that I know who you are, my ninjas skills are futile compared to yours" I said, rambling at this point._

"_No. Don't think like that. I know who your partner was prior to me. He was my partner before he was assigned to you and I've known who you are since day one. You've improved drastically" he said honestly and a small smile crossed my face but instantly fell because he said the name I dread hearing._

"_Well.. thank you" I mumbled and finally laid back to relax._

"Hinata" Kakashi said, breaking me of my thoughts, I hadn't realized I spaced out.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about how you decided to reveal yourself to me back then. Who knew so much would change in these past years" I said solemnly, which caused him to look at me.

"I'm glad though. If I didn't let you know who I was then who knows where we would be right now" he said, looking back towards the sky. The sun was getting ready to set, the hue in the sky was orange.

He was right though.. I'm glad too. He taught me things, our bond grew quickly over the loss of Itachi back then.. It blossomed into a relationship I didn't think would ever happen and it made my happy. I'm grateful to him for that. He helped me get over Itachi back then and helped shape me into the ninja I am today.

I gazed at him from the side and just took the picture of him in. He was a lot of things to me and I regret ruining them in a way. He was my teacher, my first love, my best friend, and anbu partner. He was my white knight and I don't think he realized it.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, breaking me of my thoughts again and I started to blush of embarrassment from getting caught.

"I just.. Nothing" I quickly said, looking away from him.

"No, now I want to know," he said, poking me in the leg

"I was just thinking of everything we've gone threw. From our very first anbu mission to now" I said honestly because I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"We've been threw a lot" he admitted, removing his finger from my thigh. I knew no matter how many times I apologized, he wouldn't trust me again until he was ready.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again and I owe a lot to you," I said looking into his eyes. He gaze didn't shift but I knew he was thinking of something to say.

"Do you want to go for a walk before the night is over?" he asked me, I nodded my head. He put his teacup down.

I'm sure he didn't want to talk on the porch, in case anyone could hear us. He took my teacup out of my hands gently, placing it next to his.

He stood up and helped me to my feet. He went in the house quick, grabbing our shoes. He helped me with mine and then put his on.

We moved off the porch and started walking toward the sunset, the same direction that the lake of the uchiha district was in.

We made our way down to the dock and Kakashi sat down and I copied him. I knew Sasuke sat here all the time and now I understood why. It was peaceful and couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing faintly.

Kakashis POV:

"What did you mean when you said you owed me a lot?" I asked her, finally breaking the silence between us. I was curious now..

"Between you and Neji, you both managed to mend my broken heart from when Itachi left after the massacre.. I didn't think it was possible.." she stopped to take a deep breath. Was she finally going to speak openly with her feelings? I remained quiet and just waited

"During the process of helping me heal, you were training me to be a better ninja. I wouldn't know half of what I know today if it wasn't for you.. You were also my first boyfriend and first person I've ever slept with.. You'll always have a place in my heart.. I know between breaking up with you and leaving the village I've done nothing but hurt you.. I've done nothing but hurt you these past years" she stopped for a second, closing her eyes and just took a couple of breaths.

I knew she was trying really hard to speak her emotions, it was always a hard thing for her to do because of the way Hiashi raised her. I was however happy she was trying, it meant a lot to me. It pained me a little just talking about this because honestly, we haven't had a conversation like this since we broke up.

"You were once my best friend, even after we broke up, it was awkward but we were still there for each other.. I just miss it and I miss you," she paused for a second to look me in the eyes "I hope you can forgive me and I don't plan on hurting you again, I'm sorry" she said seriously.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts and analyze everything she had just said. Did she actually mean that though?

"You didn't always use to hurt me. You made me incredibly happy for a really long time. You were the first thing that was finally solid in my life" I told her, hoping she understood where I was coming from.

"I told you already I will accept your apology so you don't need to say it again" I told her, making her know it was really okay. I wasn't angry with her anymore.. I felt relieved actually. I finally felt closure on the ending of our relationship in a way. She didn't say much when it happened and I think that's why I've always been bitter when it came to her.

"I just feel the need to keep saying it. I've never once been open with you about my feelings and it's not fair to you" she continued rambling on. I grabbed her face with my hands to make her look at me.

I felt the heat in my face, this was the first time I had touched her in a long time and my mind went blank for a second. Everything felt heightened.

"Stop, it's okay. By you just explaining your feelings is good enough for me. You have no idea" I told her, looking her in the eyes. I didn't remove my hands from her face, they kind of just stayed there.

She finally grabbed my hands in her and took them off her face but continued to hold my hands. I didn't realize it but night time had rolled around. The only light was the dull light from the moon. It was enough light to see each other and not be seen. Which was good because I didn't want to play twenty questions with anyone if someone saw us.

"Are we okay now? Like actually okay? I don't want it to be awkward anymore and I want to make sure you're not mad anymore" she said and started rubbing circles on my hands with her thumbs. I dropped my head down to look at our hands.

"We're okay, I'm done being mad. This conversation was something I really needed" I whispered but I knew she heard me. Why does love do this to people? It turns us into something completely different for either the better or worse.

"You know, when I was away I had a lot of conversations with Kisame about you and Itachi. A lot more about you though because Kisame already knew Itachi.." she told me, trying to change the subject.

"What did you talk about?" I asked, I still continued to look at our hands. Did I really still love her? I focused on our energy levels while she spoke.

"About how you were the best thing to ever happen to me and I was stupid for handling things the way I did" she told me and I looked up. I was the best thing that ever happened to her? Last time I checked her true feelings were for Itachi. Or was she still confused about the both of us? I kept asking myself all these questions and I was working myself up.

I knew a majority of the time my feelings were from my own self sabotage and it sucked.

"Hinata, can I do something?" I asked her, I needed to do something to confirm something so I could stop making myself upset. I completely ignored what she was trying to tell me while she was gone for a year.

I got off the ground, standing up. I offered my hands again to her so she had help getting up. I knew what I was going to do and I didn't want to pull her forward while sitting down. I would feel bad if I added to her back pain.

I slid my mask down and I grabbed her face in my hands, moving my face closer to hers, my lips were just barely touching hers. I knew it drove her crazy, ever since I did it to her many moons ago.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and I didn't answer. I kissed her slowly and with passion. That confirmed it. My feelings for her were pure and real, I just needed to make sure after that conversation. But, I was done chasing. I had a village to run and if her friendship was the best I was going to get from her, so be it. It was better than being depressed over it and ruining any chances of happiness I did have.

The only thing was right now, I wanted more than a kiss. I wanted to keep kissing her. She didn't break it off either so I continued to kiss her with no regrets.

"Kakashi.." she said, moving her face away a little bit. I didn't bother opening my eyes or moving my face, I just waited for her to speak.

"Hn?" I made a noise just to let her know I acknowledged her.

"I'm glad we're better" she whispered and kissed me again. I knew what we were doing right now went against everything Itachi had told me the other day and I still didn't know how she felt about either of us but I just knew I didn't care right now.

I didn't know when this opportunity would arise again but I knew I would be happier tomorrow then I had been a long time.

Hinata had managed to pull us backwards towards some grass and I took a moment to lift her up and place her down gently so she wouldn't struggle to get down. During all of this we hadn't stopped kissing and honestly, it was feeling a little hot and heavy. I didn't think it would escalate to this.

I ended up half on top of her so I wouldn't crush her but also so I could touch her face, deepening the kiss. She had put her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as possible. My hand slowly slid down her face, I traced her collar bone from the top of her shirt and I made my way down the side of her, going under her shirt.

Before I moved my hand upwards, I stopped. My hand just resting on her hip.

"Are you okay?" she stopped kissing me to ask why I stopped moving my hand. I rest my forehead onto hers.

"I know this is what I want right now and it feels like nothing had happened to us but something is telling me to stop" I said truthfully. I know that sounded so weird to say out loud but I was going to listen to my gut.

She struggled to sit up, but she got there. She turned herself to face me and started st straddle me. Now I was sitting up and she was on top of me. I looked into her eyes and it was something I hadn't seen in a while. Love.

"The more I kiss you the more I'm realizing things but right now you need to focus on this village and being our Hokage and I need to teach children and heal" she said and kissed me hungrily. Did she tell me her real feelings or feelings from the heat of the moment? I pushed it aside for a minute and I wrapped my arms around her lower waste, she grabbed my face and deepen the kiss. Our tongues were dancing and she started grinding her hips on me and I could feel myself getting harder. I removed one hand from her back and snaked my way up her shirt to feel her breast and I rubbed my thumb over her nipple.

She softly moaned so no one would hear her and it drove me mad but I removed my hand from her shirt and slowly started to get up off the ground. I was now holding her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, pouting.

"Something is telling me to stop and I need you to sleep on what you said," I told her and we made our way back to Itachi's house.

"I know what I said" she huffed and I put her down for a second, only to pick her back up bridal style so that we could get back faster. I ignored her, I didn't want to hear anymore feelings.

I was in the best state of mind I had been in for a long time and I wanted to end the night on a good note for once.

We reached the house, I removed my shoes at the door while still holding her and while walking up the stairs, Neji came out of his room and looked at the both of us weirdly.

"She walked too much today, her back hurts and shes tired" I told him, he nodded his head and continued toward the bathroom. I guess her back injury came in handy for just this once.

I opened her bedroom door, walked her to the bed and placed her down on it.

"Goodnight Hinata" I told her and took a step back. She was already sleeping, when did she fall asleep? No wonder why Neji believed me so quickly. I hadn't looked down at her since I picked her up near the lake.

I silently left her room, closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. I made my way toward my room and I've never been so happy to see my bed. Tomorrow will be a better day and hopefully day two as the Hokage would fly by.


	18. Chapter 18

**im not sure how i feel about this chapter but something is better than nothing and im trying to kill a little time here in the story before i start the 4th great shinobi war. (someone asked about that but yes, it'll lead into that just bare with me!) but anyways, this chapter is pretty filler i guess but i hope everyone enjoys! **

Chapter 18:

Kakashis POV:

"All papers have come back. A meeting will happen a week from today at the five kage summit" Homura informed me.

"Excellent" I told him. It was the middle of the day and my brain was already fried.. The meeting with the council was finally over at least. They wanted a check in to see how my first week was going.

I stood up from my seat, ready to leave the room Sasuke and I were stuck in for two hours. I needed food in my stomach and that was the only thing on my mind.

"I totally understand why Tsunade wanted to drink all the time now" I said out loud, sighing. I could feel Sasuke glaring at me, so I made eye contact.

"That's not funny considering how much of it you've had this past year" he hissed at me. He was right..

"Sorry, sorry.. You want to grab some lunch?" I asked, hoping it would relieve some tension. To be fair, I hadn't had a drink in ten days. Not like that was a long time but it was different than being drunk almost everyday for the past year.

I hadn't thought about drinking myself to sleep due to the attack on the village, being the hokage and whatever happened last night Hinata.

"Kakashi, where do you want to sit?" Sasuke asked, snapping me of my thoughts. Did I space out that entire time? Damn. I quickly scanned the restaurant and decided on the far back corner, at least if someone wanted to talk to me I would see them coming. I pointed in the direction I wanted to go and we moved towards the table.

We had sat down and things didn't feel awkward sitting in the silence, it was nice actually. That's another thing I enjoyed about having Sasuke around, he didn't just ramble.

"So who are we taking with us to the summit?" Sasuke asked me and I just looked at him.

"I was going to ask Neji, I believe his kekkei genkai would be more than helpful. Plus, it's a great honor being the Hokages bodyguard on trips like this" I told him and he nodded his head in agreement.

"And I also wanted to use the time we're traveling to talk to him about something" I said out loud and Sasuke's interest peaked. Sasuke might of been a hard ass all his life but he always wanted to know everything.

"Am I allowed to know?" he asked me.

"You do realize as my assistant you are to be trusted with everything I speak and do as Hokage, right?" I asked him, making sure he understood that.

"I thought I was here just to run errands for you and help with paperwork," he told me and he was serious. I pinched the bridge of my nose and heavily sighed.

"I question your intelligence sometimes. But, no. If you were only here for paperwork and errands, you wouldn't be sitting with me during meetings and we most certainly would not be talking about the meeting right now" I said, unpinching my nose to look at him. All he did was nod his head.

"Anyways, about Neji. I wanted to speak to him about becoming captain of Anbu. He is a great choice. But, I need to persuade him so because he never thinks he's worthy of anything" I continued talking going back to the original point of this story.

"Why not? He's a genius and the best thing the Hyuga clan has seen in years" Sasuke said, sounding kind of bitter.

"Because of the way Hiashi has treated him. He might have all seeing eyes but he can only see what's in front of him" I said to him. It was true too, it's a shame the way they teach, learn and love in that clan. It messes you up in the long run. I guess Hinata leaving the clan was a blessing. She's still messed up but won't continue to be poisoned by them.

"I thought clan politics and teachings in my clan were bad. I take it back. The Hyuga clan is beyond fucked up. I feel sorry for them" he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're not wrong. They've been in their ways since the start of the clan and because we're the most powerful clan in the village, they're all arrogant too" a voice said from the side of us, I jumped a little bit and looked to see Neji. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Have you been here the entire time?" Sasuke asked him.

"No. I came to pick up some lunch for myself and a few others. I overheard you speaking of my clan so I chimed in" Neji said, he was already filthy of sweat and dirt from his work this morning. I was glad he only heard that part. I didn't want to bring up his position of black ops captain yet.

"Oh, well, I hope your morning is going well" I spoke up, interrupting them.

"It's okay, I'm just tired. We did however finish our third house this morning. We're starting our fourth after lunch" Neji said, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it. We have a long way to go but everything will be back to normal eventually" I told him.

"That's true. Well I'll see you in a little while when I do my rounds around the village" I told Neji, pointing to his food on the counter. He looked over his shoulder and then nodded his head to Sasuke and bowed to me, leaving.

"You think he'll ever stop bowing to you?" Sasuke asked, smirked and I rolled my eyes. He knew if bothered me so he poked fun at me.

Our lunch passed quickly, so did doing rounds around the village. Now, our last stop was the academy before we headed home to move things and start tackling the mountain of paperwork we had accumulated in a week. I wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done.

"So, Kakashi, I was thinking about something" Sasuke said to me as we continued our walk toward the academy grounds. I wanted to check in on the first day of class. Luckily the field near where the school was big enough for everyone to do what was needed. I felt bad considering these students wouldn't learn in a proper learning environment but fresh air never killed anyone.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"I think we should use one of the other houses in my district as the Hokage manor for now because I'm sick of using two different bedrooms and the kitchen table" he said bluntly.

"Really? I was thinking about talking to your brother about it but I didn't want to overstep boundaries considering I was already staying in his home" I said shyly, admitting the truth that had been on my mind since I became Hokage.

"You don't need to talk to Itachi, it's also my home and I'm the one who wants more space" he said defensively. Sometimes I forget Sasuke is his own adult and didn't need Itachi's permission to do anything.

"Well then, count me in. It would be a lot better. We could start moving things when we're doing what is needed today" I said, a weight releasing from my shoulders knowing things were about to be a lot easier.

"Not to mention, we don't have to share a house with four other people either" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a valid point" I said, not thinking about that part.

"So it's settled then. Operation Hokage manor in action" Sasuke said, smirking. I chuckled at him. I was glad he was happier now since returning.

The remainder of the walk was pretty quiet, as we approached the field, I could see the future of our shinobi studying and practicing weapon wielding. It brought a smile to face knowing kids still wanted to be a ninja. Even if a time were to come when the world was at peace, having shinobi around was a safe keep, always.

"Look, the Hokage!" a small child yelled and then almost all children stopped to look at me, I could feel my face becoming red and I was never so happy to be wearing a mask.

Sasuke started laughing and I gave him a dirty look.

"At least they're respectful" he said, calming down and we finally reached Iruka.

"Ah, Kakashi. It's nice to see you" Iruka spoke, smiling at me.

"I came to check in on the children to make sure they were doing what they're supposed to be doing" I waved to him while I spoke and all of them snapped their attention back to their tasks. Except for one kid who continue to glare at me. The child was about fifteen feet away from me. He was in front of the line for target practice with ninja tools.

"There's a small child giving you a dirty look" Sasuke whispered to me and Iruka looked at him.

"Show the Hokage respect, Kishi" Iruka spoke sternly.

"No, I can't trust anyone who's Hokage. That old lady didn't protect the village like she promised and my home is gone" the child started to yell, he reminded me of a small Sasuke who was bitter and angry at something that hurt him and I understood.

"Kishi-" Iruka went to yell at the kid and I put my hand up to stop him.

"I got this" I said and everyone around was quiet now.

"I know you're upset about losing your home, I am too. A lot of people lost their homes but Lady Tsunade sacrificed a lot during the attack. She saved each and every single shinobi in the village that day. Saving your friends and comrades is the most important thing in the entire world" I told him.

"No, it's not. Completing the mission is and she failed. The entire village is gone because of her" he said to me and everything in the world froze for a minute. I take it back. He wasn't as smaller Sasuke, he was a smaller me.

"I'm going to teach you all something" I spoke, taking a step forward. All these children were about to learn who their Hokage was.

"Iruka, this is okay, correct?" I asked, looking at him.

"By all means" he guestered and I turned back toward the children who were now all looking at me again. I didn't think my first time visiting the children I would be teaching them a lesson but what better to teach the future from my past mistakes.

For about an hour, I had told them of my first mission as a Jonin, leading to the demise of my best friend because I didn't think comrades lives were important at the time, thanks to my father's mistake. I even showed them my sharingan eye as its living proof you'll friends will always have your back, even when they're dying.

"Did Lady Tsunade really save everyone..?" the small child who argued with me asked. He was the first one to speak. All of the other children who were listening were attached to every word I spoke.

"She did. After I came back to life, it opened my eyes to protect and continue leading the legacy of Hokage. So, while you and your family were safe inside the tunnels that day. She nearly gave her life for everyone" I told them all, especially Kishi.

"The Hokages duty is to protect the village, yes. But more importantly the lives of the people living inside and she did just that. So don't be mad at her or anyone who's the Hokage. She did what she had to do" I said as gently as possible. I could see the look in his eyes soften. I knew he got it, he seemed like a smart kid.

"I didn't think of it like that.. I'm sorry" he told me.

"There isn't a need to apologize. I understand when you were coming from. Are you still upset?" I asked him, curious.

"No. Now I'm motivated to become the best shinobi I can be" he said to me with determination and I smiled knowing I got my point across.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, please, continue working" I pressed a little bit and all the children went back to doing what they had to do with even more eagerness to become great.

I turned around to face Iruka and Sasuke and they looked at me weird.

"I never knew that entire story" Iruka said to me.

"Not exactly my favorite story to share but I think it'll help them grow into something better for the future. It's an important lesson" I said with confidence even though talking about that memory in particular still greatly upset me.

"Well, I believe it did. I hope it keeps them motivated" Iruka spoke, glancing off at them.

"Anyways, was just checking in. I would check in on Hinata and her students but they're studying and I'm not interrupting them. Mind power is just as important is physical power" I said, looking in her direction and to be honest, I didn't want to go near Hinata until her first day was over.

Her and I needed to talk more about last night and I didn't want to distract her.

"Also, while we're here. If any paperwork is needed to be looked at. Kakashi's office is now in the Uchiha district. Second house on the right when you enter the gates" Sasuke spoke, informing Iruka of something I probably should of spoke up about.

"That's good to know, thank you, Sasuke" Iruka said, giving him a small smile.

"Well, now that we had an hour talk with ur future ninja, I suppose we should get a move on. We have things to move and read" I said, looking at Sasuke.

"It was nice seeing you guys" Iruka said, we all said our goodbyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so open with them. You were never this open with us" Sasuke said, is he jealous?

"You guys never needed it. You and Naruto used each other to better each other and Sakura just followed you" I shrugged my shoulders while speaking.

"I guess you're right but still, I didn't realize you went threw that. Is that why our first lesson was about friendship?" he questioned me.

"Exactly. Forming bonds with people, no matter what type of bond it may be is important" I said, snapping my fingers when I said exactly.

"Now I get why you got so upset when Hinata and I left the village.." he said quietly. Did he want me to hear that?

"Yes. I didn't think either of you would come back. Actually, it's kind of funny how the world works. The person you both left the village for at one point is now inside of it" I said out loud, I wasn't sure why I did but I guess at this point we were just conversing.

"Are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke asked me/

"I am," I said, giving him a short answer.

"She left because of you too, you know" he said to me.

"I know, it's just going back to my lesson about bonds, if Hinata never fell in love with him and brought him back, you would've killed him without knowing the truth. Life is one giant circle, Sasuke" I continued speaking like a crazy person.

"You both went on a wild adventure for him, different reasons though. Yours was to kill him and hers was to love him" I told him, finally finishing my statement. Now that I was thinking about it.. I don't think she meant what she said last night now.. She never once pursued me, only him. She left that village that day, risking everything, for him. Everything she has ever done these past years was for him.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I snapped back to reality as glanced at him.

"I think so, why?" I questioned him.

"You're never this open and you just spaced out into kakashi land" he said, looking at me weirdly.

"It's just been a really long week. Between restoration of the village, being the hokage, talking with Hinata and just all around stress. I need something to take the edge off" I said honestly to him. I started to think about having a drink but I knew from the past year that if I had one, I wouldn't stop.

"Okay, well you know I'm not for talking but I'd like to help.. So, let's start with Hinata. What did you talk about?" he asked me and my mind went blank for a minute. Where do I start?

"Listen, if you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine but you at least have to talk to Neji. He's been by your side the entire time" he said to me. He was right.. I hadn't even really talked to Neji, man.. I'm a terrible friend.

"She just has me confused about her feelings. I don't know if she wants to be with me or your brother and I can't shake it" I told him, opening up to him.

"It's been over a year and she still isn't sure? Do you really want that kind of guessing game in your life until one of you dies?" he asked me.. He made a valid point but I knew from last night alone that I would never give up on her.

"At the moment I only want her friendship. Truthfully, it just gets me all upset when I don't know who she wants" I told him.

"She told me yesterday she cared a lot about Itachi, so what does that tell you?" he asked me, when did they talk?

"Since when do you two talk?" I ignored his question to ask him one of my own.

"We don't. She apologized to me for putting me in the middle of all that pointless drama last year" he shrugged it off. Well, that was good. She had officially apologized to everyone now that she had hurt.

"I do know however that if she hurts either of you again, I'm putting her in her place. She might be okay with everyone now, But, to me it sounds like she's still stringing you both a long like puppets" he said bluntly, was she actually still doing it to the both of us though?

"As far as the rest of your stress, you have me so don't worry about a girl right now, you have a village to run" he hissed at me.

"You're not her biggest fan are you?" I asked, wondering.

"Not right now. Not until she figures out her own shit. She damn near killed the both of you and it pisses me off that you're both being idiots. How you two ever talked about it?" Sasuke asked.

I remained quiet for a minute and realized we were in front of the Uchiha district. Damn, I need to start paying attention to my surroundings.

"No, we haven't" I said truthfully. I don't think we could to be honest.

"Well, you might want to try because I sincerely thinking she's playing the both of you" he said with an attitude. He was probably right but I didn't want to be faced with that again.

"Well, to change the subject.. How do you plan on moving everything? Where should we start?" I asked him, hoping he would let it go.

"We're not done with this conversation. But, let's start with all the paperwork" he glared at me, making a beeline toward Itachi's house. I should of just kept my mouth shut. Sasuke didn't talk about things like this and didn't like to touch on feelings but once something bothered him, he got to the bottom of it. I think I just broke my heart before it was ready to be broken again…

Itachis POV:

The sun was going down and I was ready to go home and shower. The sun was brutal today and my sunburn wasn't going to get any better soon.

I finished moving the last beam into place on the foundation of the academy. I smirked a little bit, we could start building upwards now. Better days were ahead and at the pace were going, I could see this being finished in two months tops.

I wiped my forehead and back away so I could start my venture home.

"See you guys tomorrow" I waved towards the guys whom I've been working on this with. They waved back and I started my venture home.

"Itachi!" a voice shouted before I even took ten steps, I turned to see Hinata waving at me with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back and waited for her to catch up.

"School was released hours ago, you're getting out now?" I asked and we continued our walk.

"Yes, we have a small meeting to discuss a few things and then we just started talking and here we are" she giggled a bit.

"You're in a good mood" I commented on her cheerfulness.

"Today was a great first day. I missed teaching" she said.

"Makes sense. I hope I like it as much as you" I said honestly. I knew once the academy was rebuilt that I would start my career of teaching.

"Why not just ask Kakashi to do something else, he's in charge now, not Tsunade" she said, she made a point but I shook the thought away.

"Because it wasn't just her decision. Everyone agreed to make me a teacher because I'm not trusted to leave the village yet" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well. I'm sure you'll be fine. It's fun molding small minds to become greater ones" she smiled while speaking, causing me to smirk again. Her smile was contagious, I swear. I had never met a person who didn't smile around her.

"How was your day?" she asked as we continued to walk towards home.

"Was warm and busy but we finished the foundation to the academy, the rate we're moving I give it two months until it's finished" I told her.

"That's great" she chirped. Man, she really was in a good mood. It was a change of pace.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, curious.

"My arm is as good as it's gonna get and my back is sore from moving around so much," she said.

"Don't overdue it to much, it's only your second day walking around" I reminded her.

"Don't give me health tips. You ran across half the village at full speed the same day we did surgery to heal your lung disease" she spoke with sarcasm, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah.." I said, I forgot about that. That was so long ago now, wasn't it? I barely even remember what it was like to be sick.

As we neared the gates to the district, I saw the lights were on in another house.

"Hm.. I wonder what Sasuke is doing.." I said out loud, catching Hinata's attention.

"Let's go find out" she said, I shrugged in agreeance with her and we made our way to the house, passing mine.

We walked up the three stairs of the porch and I opened the door, all the lights were on and I could hear movement coming from upstairs. I headed toward the staircase, Hinata right behind me.

We made it up three steps before Sasuke appeared at the top of the stairs. He gave me a small smirk and then a dirty look cascaded toward Hinata. What was his problem?

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and continued to walk up the stairs. Sasuke moved out of view and we reached the hardwood floors of the second floor.

"Kakashi and I are going to use this house as the Hokage manor and our home from now on until the actually hokage manor is done being rebuilt" he said, informing me. I nodded my head and looked around. The desk that was up here was now littered in paperwork, the couch was moved to the back wall and the four windows in the area were opened, letting the cool summer breeze in.

"What's with the sudden change?" I asked him.

"I'm personally sick of not having space to work and your house might be big but I don't want to live with certain people and it's become to crowded" he said, glancing at Hinata again. I ignored his second dirty look towards her and focused on the subject.

"Well, I'm glad more parts of the district are being used. It needs to be. We didn't restore everything just to look at it" I added to the topic. He nodded his head and walked towards the desk. He started organizing them and I was glad he was the Hokage's assistant, this was going to be the best thing for him.

Noise started coming from down the hallway, I looked over to see Kakashi coming out of a room they were probably going to use.

"Yo" he said, giving a small wave.

"Well, I was just checking in to see what was going on" I said to them.

"Just the usual.. Trying to lead a village. Also, Hinata, how was your first day?" Kakashi spoke and we all glanced at her.

"Great! I missed it so much" she told him, smiling.

"That's good, I stopped by earlier to check in but you and your students were all studying" he informed her.

"You could of said hello. A lot of the kids are excited you're the Hokage. They knew of you before hand and think you're a badass" she giggled while she told him. A nerve struck within me and I couldn't figure out what it was but I knew I wanted to leave quicker.

"Not all of them, he had to give an hour speech on friendship to Irukas class. It got the point across though" Sasuke spoke, butting in.

"Well, that's all that matters then. But anyhow, I'm going home. I need to shower" I spoke, turning to walk down the stairs.

"If you guys need anything, you know where we are" Hinata chimed in and we began our walk downstairs. Before I lost complete vision of them, I looked up one last time to see Kakashi looking at paperwork and Sasuke glaring at Hinata. He made brief eye contact with me before we lost vision of each other.

I was definitely coming back here in a little while to speak with him.

We reached the porch to my home and made our way inside, the house was quiet, Neji and Kisame must've not been done yet.

"I also want to shower but you can go first" Hinata said to me as we took our shoes off. A switch flipped inside of me and I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

"Just shower with me" I whispered into her ear, picking her up carefully.

"What if someone comes home, what's our excuse this time?" she asked, giggling.

"I don't need one, it's my home" I said, kissing her as I reached the top step. I brought us into the bathroom, I kicked the door closed behind me. I placed her down on the counter so I could strip and turn the shower on.

"What's come over you? You're always hesitant about this kind of stuff" she asked me as she also started to take her clothes off. I walked up to her and grabbed her face with my hands.

"I just need you" I said, kissing her. She placed her hands on my chest and kissed me back. I picked her up, moving both of us into the water. I didn't want to have a conversation right now about how jealousy ran threw me.

Our shower was short because even though I wanted to do more things with her, my mind was preoccupied with my younger brother.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to run an errand. Are you going to be okay alone?" I asked her as I finished drying my hair off.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to lay down to give my back a break" she said giving me a half smile. I reached out to squeeze her hand before I left.

She went into her bedroom and I headed down the staircase, leaving the wet towel on the banister.

The walk to my brothers house took about three minutes but I got there and all the lights were still on. That's good, at least I knew they hadn't gone to sleep in the past half hour.

I hopped up on the porch and opened the door, walking in.

"Hello?" Sasuke yelled from up the stairs.

"It's me, I'd like to talk to you" I said loudly, hoping he would come down the stairs. Which he did because I could hear him walking from the floor above me.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked with a slight attitude and he appeared at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the railing.

"I noticed you giving Hinata a dirty look, three different times. Has she upset you?" I asked, wondering what his response would be.

"She has" he said bluntly, I stared at him for a minute, hoping he would speak more.

"What did she do?" I finally asked, I knew he wasn't going to speak more.

"After having a talk with Kakashi earlier, I'm angry with her," he replied with a vague message again.

"Can you stop speaking in riddles? You're irritating me" I said sharply.

"I'm not sure how to word this" he said, his attitude fading.

"You've never had a problem speaking your mind and now all of a sudden you're at a loss for words?" I asked, I was surprised. What was the issue?

"Fine. I guess I'll be blunt. She's been back here for almost two weeks and she's still stringing you and him along. Doesn't it bother you at all that she isn't picking one of you?" he asked me and I didn't know what to say because I hadn't thought about it like that…

"Now, who can't speak? I'm tired of her doing this to you guys. She literally told you both basically the same thing and I'll be damned if I see either of us revert to who you were months ago" Sasuke spat, making me look at him.

"Now I understand why you're upset" I said softly, not exactly sure what to say to him. I knew she was what I wanted but if she wanted Kakashi, I wouldn't stop her. I would never stop her from doing what she wanted.

"So, until she gets her life together I don't want to be around her. I will continue to give her dirty looks and if she has a problem with it. I'll let her know" he said again and I just kept staring at him.

"The only problem is that I can't stay away from her. She's my better half, Sasuke" I admitted to him.

"Your better half? Really? Are you that dense?" he asked, becoming mad now.

"I'm not dense, little brother. That girl is my everything and I personally don't care if I'm being used as a puppet as long as she's around me" I told him. Not all completely true, I did get jealous earlier for no reason but I can't make her choose so if sneaking around was my only option then so be it.

"Get out of my house before I beat the living hell out of you" Sasuke hissed, holding the bridge of his nose.

"There isn't a need to be this angry" I told him, trying to change his mind.

"But there is. She is going to continue hurting you both. You obviously don't care but Kakashi does. Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that at one point in time you guys were great friends and now you barely talk and because of a girl? When did you become an idiot, Itachi?" he asked, his voice changing from being angry.

"I do care and it does bother me that we don't talk much anymore. But, you can't control your feelings" I said.

"Well, you also can't love two people at once. Even I know that. So, you need to figure out which one of you is getting played before it's too late again" he said, turning his back on me to go back upstairs.

"It's not nice to leave mid conversation, Sasuke!" I said, getting loud toward him and he stopped, turning to look at me. Both of his eyes had switched to the sharingan. He must of been really upset.. That was one of the downfalls of his clan's eyes. You could have all the control over them but heavy emotion would always activate them.

"You know what else isn't nice? Saving your brother from suicide over a girl whom he's still blindly chasing after, repeating the past all over again" he hissed, walking back down the stairs. We had never really talked about that day, just moved on with our lives.

"I'm not blindly chasing her, I know what I'm doing" I told him.

"No, you don't. You're being an idiot!" he yelled at full force, running at me. I tried to block him before he could punch me in the face but it failed. He managed to hook me in the face and I stumbled back a bit.

"You need to calm down" I told him before I ended up losing my temper.

"No. I won't, until you cut ties with her. She's poison to you and you don't even realize it" he gritted out, trying to swing on me again. I ended up grabbing his arm the right way just to push him back.

"Sasuke, enough!" Kakashi yelled, when did he get down here. Sasuke stopped moving and was now standing between us.

"You both are being dumb over a female who keeps running back and fourth between you both. When are you going to realize one of you is going to lose her to the other?" he spat, leaving us to stand there and just stare at each other.

"I take it you heard everything?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm not sure exactly what to say.." he said kind of softly.

"I think Sasuke is right.. We let her come between our friendship in a way" I spoke first, hoping it would help either end the conversation or start one. Either one was better than standing here awkwardly.

"He's also right about another thing too.. Shes stringing us both along and I think we need to talk about it" he spoke and I nodded my head. He deserved to be happy, I knew she was the first thing in his life to be solid. He lost everyone he cherished and loved at a young age. He was a lone wolf until a few years ago when me, Neji and Hinata came into his life. I knew what I was about to say would kill me in the long run but I knew that as long as she was happy, I would be happy. I took a deep breath before speaking..

"I'll give up chasing her so you guys can be happy. You're everything to her, I know you are.. She went to great lengths to bring you back here. I even vouged for you guys when she brought you back all that time ago. I talked Tsunade into letting you stay so she could have you. I'm not sure if you ever knew that but it's true. Neji is my witness" Kakashi spoke, beating me to the punch line and I gawked at him.

"You're the reason I wasn't immediately detained and killed when I got here?" I was surprised.

"Yes. That was when you're illness was terminal and all thought you were going to die" he said to me.

"Well.. thank you but I was going to tell you the same thing. You've been here for every single day since you met her after I did what I did.." I told him, still in shock.

"I think this is where our problem is, we just want her to be happy and we're willing to sacrifice our feelings but she still isn't sure" he spoke.

"I believe I have a plan then. I don't want to and I'm sure you don't either but she can't have both of us forever" I said out loud, a light went off in my head. He looked me in the eyes, letting me know I had his full attention.

"I believe if we don't show her any type of love or affection, just friendship she'll finally realize who she actually wants.." I said to him and waited for a response.

"It'll be easy for me. I don't live in the same house as her anymore and my duty as Hokage is going to keep me busy. Can you do it? You sleep all over fifteen feet away from her at night" he asked.

"I can, so its settled? Are we okay now?" I asked him, I did miss our friendship before everything went downhill three years ago.

"I believe we're good. I just hope she'll be" he said, looking off to the side of the kitchen now.

"We'll find out" I told him and started moving back towards the front door to go home.

As soon as I got outside, all thoughts fade away, except for one. Could I actually stay away from her?


	19. Chapter 19:

Sorry if any of this is weird looking. I had to type the entire thing out on my phone because I dont have access to a computer. But, I hope you all enjoy this. Also, any suggestions I will add to this or any future stories and i will make one. You guys rock (:

Chapter 19

Kakashis POV

Three days, that's how long it's been since I've seen Hinata in my office and it felt good actually. One less thing to stress about. I wondered if Itachi was actually staying away from her. His will power to her was never the greatest. I wondered if removing Hinata from the district would be a good idea..

"Earth to Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Sorry about that, what's up?" I asked him, giving him my full attention.

"Naruto and Sakura invited me to go out for dinner, would you like me to take anything back for you?" He asked, waiting for me to answer.

"The usual will work" I said blandly. He nodded his head, headed towards the stairs and left. I was fully alone now and I sighed. I sat back, looking at all the paperwork in front of me. I couldn't wait to leave for the kage summit. That meant no paperwork for a near week and I was all to excited.

Buzz buzz

The front door system to our house went off and I reached under the desk to unlock the door. Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to place a lock on the front door. Not only was this our home but also our work place. It needed to be a fortress of safety and he was right. I was the Hokage now and I needed to be safe at all times.

I could hear the footsteps downstairs taking their time and I waited for whoever it was to come up the stairs… the stairs started to creak a little bit and I could see a head of dark violet hair, Hinata.

"Kakashi" she said sweetly, giving me a bow of respect. Talk about the devil and he shall appear. I didn't think she was the devil at all, maybe his mistress sometimes but that's as close to him as I saw her. A beautiful goddess who could have a demon come out and play when need be.

"I've come to drop off the paperwork from the academy today. Iruka got cut when the children were throwing their weapons" she said, trying not to smirk. She took a step forward and held the papers in front of me. I grabbed them, a decent sized stack. I internally groaned. Paperwork was going to become my worst enemy, I swear.

"Is that all?" I asked her, trying not to give her anymore emotion than needed. I wasn't even sure if she realized that I was intentionally ignoring her.

"Yes.. well, no" she spoke truthfully and put her hands behind her back, oh no. I sat up straighter in my seat and waited for whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"Our last conversation.." she said quietly. Damn it, I knew it. I oh so badly wanted to interrupt her before she even started but I just couldn't.

"I would like to discuss it more if you're not busy" she said, eyeballing my desk and its flood of dead trees.

"I'm always busy" I stated, bluntly.

"I've been thinking about what I said and I need you to know something" she never broke eye contact with me while she spoke. I knew she was about to become really serious and I believed this was my only time to do something I've been dying to do.

I got up from my seat, merely distracting her from her sentence and stood in front of her. I placed my hand under her chins lifting her face up to look at me. I pulled down my face mask knowing it would only get in the way of what I needed to do.

"Kakashi, I-" before she could even finish, I brushed my lips against hers. I knew as soon as I did that, every word she wanted to speak was put on hold.

I snaked my hand into her hair and pressed her lips against mine, gently. I needed to feel her one last time even if what she about to say is what I longed to hear.

The best part was, no one could enter except for Sasuke so I only needed to listen for him. No one would be interrupting us.

I placed my other hand on her hip, pulling her into me and she grabbed my face, deepening the kiss. She made a small noise and I grabbed her hair a little firmer. Our bodies couldn't of been closer and I knew this was the right time.

As we were making out, I led her backwards down the hallway to where my bedroom was. I let her hair go to open the door behind me. She pushed me a little bit, letting me know she wanted it.

This is was the perfect time to torcher her in the best way possible. I smirked slightly and she entered my mouth. Our tongues danced for a minute as she removed my Hokage cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands started to unzip my Jonin vest and I let it happen. That, however, was the last piece of clothing she was removing for a little bit.

As she reached to put her hands under my black shirt, I stopped her. I removed her hands from my body and removed her Jonin vest instead. Once the clothing hit the floor, I pushed her back onto the bed. I slowly climbed onto her. Not once did she stop kissing and I was lavishing every second of it.

Every touch and taste of her wasn't enough for me. I always wanted more with her and we both knew it. I stopped thinking, pushing them aside to focus on her body.

I broke the kiss for a minute just to get her mesh top off, leaving her in her bra. I took a look over her body, slowly. I made my vision back up to her eyes, making her blush slightly.

I went right back to kissing her but harshly this time, I leaned on my side so I was half way on top of her so I could freely feel her. I moved my kisses from her mouth to the sides of chin and her collar bone. My left hand working it's way down her chest and finally stopping on her breast, I traced a circle above where her bbeggoing.

My hand moved toward the center of her bra where it was holding it all in place. The clip to unleash what I wanted was simple and I could feel her breasts coming out. My hand moved toward her left breast and my mouth made its way to her right one.

I played with her nipples for a minute, I could feel her back arching a little bit. Signaling she wanted me and she made a soft moan. It was driving me crazy that I was moving so slowly but sexually torcher was fun to me sometimes. Something about watching them beg was on another level to me.

After giving her nipple once last small bite and twist, I trailed kisses down her stomach toward her pants. I unbuttoned them slowly, she helped me take them off by wiggling her hips which made her breasts jiggle. I was already rock hard but it didn't help it any.

The last remaining piece of clothing was her underwear. I placed kisses all around the inners of her thigh and I knew she was dying from anticipation.

I made my ways back up, kissing and licking all the way up. My mouth landed on hers again and she tried to touch my skin again and this time I let her. She pushed me back some so I was on my knees and she was sitting up. She removed me shirt and face mask quickly, throwing them on the floor and she pulled me down fiercely, shoving her tongue in my mouth.

I could feel her hands touching my chest, abdomen and back all sensually but I knew she wanted me. She took the opportunity to claw her way down my entire back with roughness. I made a soft moan, she knew it drove me crazy.

I moved us onto the bed some more so when the time came, it was easier. She she continued to feel me, her hand started going toward my hardness. I quickly pushed her hand away, knowing it was time for the real fun to start. I pressed into her mouth deeper, moving my hand toward her underwear, sliding it off and I hovered over her lady part for a minute.

"Please.." she basically moaned into my mouth, how could I deny a lady who was begging. I smiled a bit, moving my finger over her clit, slowly rubbing it. Continuing to drive her closer to the brink of insanity. I moved on from her clit, moving to her entrance and before I entered a better idea came to mind. I moved off her mouth, quickly making my way down her.

I wanted no time in licking her clit, all whilst pushing two of my fingers inside of her. She moaned and I smirked to myself. I kept rolling circles on her with my tongue while the speed of my fingers increased. I wanted her so badly in other ways and I knew my body wouldn't let me continue doing this for much longer.

She continued to moan and my length started throbbing and I knew it was time. I took my pants off quickly, getting back up onto the bed.

"Turn over" I said, more like demanded and she listened giving me a full view of everything. I steadied myself, grabbing her hips and slipped inside of her, quickly. I didn't give a warning but I didn't need to considering she was completely wet.

My head rolled back as I continued to thrust into her. She pushed against me, letting me know she wanted me to go harder, which I did. it had been to long since the last we had sex and I wanted to make it last for as long as possible.

I tightened my grip on her hips and started to slow down a little bit because I wanted to switch positions. I pulled myself out of her, laying on the bed. She got the hint quickly and hoped onto me within seconds.

She started to ride me and I opened my eyes to look at her. Her head was back, leaving a full view of her breasts. She started to speed up and I grabbed her nipples, gently twisting them and then she started to moan loudly.

Watching her get off was turning me on even more and I quickened the pace from below. I felt like I was about to go but then I could feel a waterfall come from her, knowing she went.

"Cum for me, Kakashi" she said seductively, buckling her hips and rode me like a damn horse. I went not soon after she did and she climbed off of me, laying next to me and we caught our breath.

A few minutes went by and I knew she had to get going soon before Sasuke returned. He wasnt dumb, if he saw her he would only assume one thing and he wouldn't be wrong.

"You need to leave before Sasuke returns" I told her and I sat up. I moved around the room to collect every piece of clothing. I gave her stuff to her and went and got clean clothes out of my drawers. I didn't both with a shirt considering it was like one-hundred degrees in this bedroom and I needed to cool off.

"What if I wanted to say hello to Sasuke?" Hinata challenged my statement with her question.

"Its not a good idea" I told her, hoping to avoid the reason why.

"Why not? I thought he and I were working on friendship" she huffed and finished getting dressed. Friendship. Ha. I mentally laughed to myself for a minute. I didn't think she knew the word friendship to great.

"You want me to be honest?" I asked her, leaning against my dresser. She nodded my head and I sighed, here goes nothing.

"He doesn't want anything to do with you until you figure out your love problems. He got into an argument with Itachi the other day over you, of course I heard it. I was up here. Sasuke even yelled at me. Also dont want to forget the part where he punched Itachi in the face" I spoke, adding that last part in for fun to let her know what she was doing to everyone for not choosing.

"That's actually why I came over" she said, not breaking eye contact with me. I feel like everything I said to her went in one ear and right out there. I did however have to suppress a laugh from her statement. Did she come here to speak actual feelings or more kind games?

"I've noticed that you've both been ignoring me since Itachi came over three nights ago and So I began thinking about everything" she said and I had to interrupt her.

"Are you done stringing us both along like puppets?" I asked, is that how Sasuke worded it? I glanced back over towards Hinata and she looked angry.

"I've come here to discuss my feelings and you sit here and throw snide comments at me?" she asked defensively, getting out of bed.

"Its not a lie though" I said casually. What the hell was coming over me? I thought I was done being angry..

"I love you both for different reasons. That's not stringing you along like puppets" she snapped at me.

"Yes it is, Hinata. You don't even realize you're doing it" I said, glaring at her. This was incredibly weird speaking for both Itachi and I.

"Tell me why you love me, Kakashi" she said, switching her attitude around.

"Because I.." I had to stop and think. Why did I love her? She had never asked before and now I was stumped. The only reason I could think of was because she was the one solid thing in my life I loved and she never went away, at least not for a while. Did I still love her or just the memory of her at this point?

"Exactly. You cant even come to think of a reason" she said snarky like and I gave her a small dirty look.

"You're right. I cant. I think I was obsessed with the memory of you and how we were. Not how we are now. Were not even really friends anymore and I think that's what hurts the most. You'll always have a place in my heart but I dont think I could ever love you like that again" I said to her and all reality hit me. I felt like a weight just lifted off my shoulders.

Was this was real closure felt like? I didn't know letting her go was the reason why she consumed my thoughts, I thought it love.

My eyes navigated back toward her and she remained speechless, but I could tell she was thinking of something to say so I gave her a minute to analyze what I had said.

"Are you sure? You're not saying this out of anger, spite, revenge but just honesty?" she questioned me and I knew I meant it. The last time I saw and felt real clarity was right before we started dating. Life was simpler back then I suppose.

"All truth. I feel free again, letting you go" I told her and she moved towards me to stand in front of her.

"I came here to tell you that I had chosen Itachi and I would understand if you hated me" she said. I had chosen Itachi. It didn't even hurt to hear, I knew this was really the end.

"He would literally do anything for you Hinata, hes lucky" I told her and she smiled. I knew right then and there when she smiled that everything was actually okay.

She grabbed my attention when she grabbed my hands though And I focused on her face.

"You and I will be okay. We were best friends once and I know well get back there eventually. You will always remain special to me so I hope the next lady in your life is the best thing you've ever encountered" she spoke from the heart and I smirked. There she is, the girl who changed my world. She was finally really back, not confused about life anymore.

She let go of my hands to hug me and I wrapped my arms around her. Maybe now being in the same room with each other wouldn't be suffocating. I squeezed her into my hug some more.

"Ow, that really hurts" she said yelping a bit. Oh my Kami, her spine fracture. I slapped myself mentally and let her go gently.

"The adrenaline from the sex is gone and I can feel it all in my back now" she pouted and I didn't mean to but I laughed at her.

"I'll bring you home, let me put a shirt on first" I said, just snatching the one up off the floor I was just wearing. My face mask followed and I lifted her up bridal style.

"Hows Tsunade doing by the way? Shizune won't let anyone see her" Hinata asked me as we made our to the staircase.

"She's been moving more in her sleep but that's about it. I don't foresee her waking up anytime soon" I said sadly, Hinata must of caught the tone of my voice too because when I looked at her she was giving me pity. it was her friend too, it was all around just a sad time.

"I can tell Shizune to let you see her" I said as we left the house and headed towards her.

"No, that's okay. Updates from you are good enough, you'll be seeing more a lot since I'm the one who has to drop the paperwork off to you" she spoke, smirking at me.

"My favorite.." I said sarcastically and she giggled.

"Exactly why I smirked at you. I didn't forget after all the Anbu missions you would run away, leaving me with the paperwork. I know you hate it" she added to her own comment.

"Its terrible and a waste of time" I spouted out, arriving at her house. I gently placed her down on the porch and backed away from her.

"Thank you" she genuinely said, smiling.

"No, thank you. You've opened my eyes. Have a good night" I said and turned away from her to I could quickly get back to the house so I could be rid this shirt again and escape the heat.

That goodbye wasn't my best but I was really not trying to be outside any longer than need be. I couldn't imagine how the people in Suna were doing today, but then again they were used to it.

Right when I got to the house, I unlocked the front door with the only way Sasuke and I knew how, our sharingan. If Itachi knew, he could also open the door. It was a completely extra step but worth it.

I entered the house and I immediately took my shirt off, hanging it on the coat rack near the front door. I needed to remember it was there on laundry day.

Now that I exerted a lot of energy, my stomach began to growl and I wondered how much longer Sasuke would be with my food? knew eating something in the meantime would ruin my appetite so I decided on a glass of water instead.

I made my way toward the kitchen and reached for glass in the first cupboard and that's when I heard the front door open. Wow, what great timing.

"Kakashi, I hope you're decent. I've brought guests!" Sasuke yelled as the front door closed.

"I dont think were guests at this point" I heard a loud mouth say. Ah, Naruto and I'm assuming Sakura was with them.

"If you count having no shirt on not being decent then dont look" I said out loud so they knew I was in the kitchen and then the sound of footsteps approached the doorway. Sasuke entered, followed by Naruto and lastly..Sak-Neji? Hmm, guess I was wrong.

"Here is your food" Sasuke said, placing it on the table. I turned to put the glass in the sink and I heard a weird noise escape Narutos throat.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked ed turning back to face them all. Sasuke looks enraged, as did Neji. I grew confused as to what possibly happened in the three seconds I had my back facing them and then a light bulb went off. Shit, my back. Hinata clawed me and she must of left marks.

"I'm fine and so are you judging by the gigantic love Mark's on your back" Naruto said, making a childish face at the clearly obvious give away I just had sex.

"Naruto, could you go into the living room?" Sasuke asked as calmly as possible but I knew the tone we was using, I was about to get yelled at. It used to be the other way around. I used to do the yelling, not getting yelled at.

I watched Naruto leave the room while Neji and Sasuke continued to glare at me.

"Are you an idiot?" Neji asked, starting the conversation.

"Seriously. It's been three days and you already caved in by sleeping with her?!" Sasuke yelled, not letting me speak.

"Its fine you two, yes, we had sex but we also had a conversation" I told them.

"What sort of lie did she tell you this time to hurt you more?" Sasuke spat. Neji crossed his arms, waiting for my response.

"None. I had a moment of clarity. Her and I are finally over it. I realized I didn't love her, only the idea of her. She even told me she wanted Itachi and it didn't even hurt me" I told them, hoping they would believe me.

"You expect us to believe that after all this time, the heartbreak, the everything that suddenly you're okay?" Neji asked, eyeballing me suspiciously.

"Yes. I do. It might not seem like it but all things are well again" I said giving them my most sincere smile. The look on Sasukes face went from anger to calm. I knew he believed me but Neji however, didnt look like I changed his mind. Which I get because hes the one who picked up every single piece of me twice over her. The first time was sincere heartbreak but the second time she left, that was just anger.

"Its nice to see you found your resolve, now we can focus more on running this village" Sasuke spoke and he left the kitchen… leaving Neji and I.

"I dont believe you. Theres no way you're suddenly okay.. not after everything you've been threw in the past year" Neji spoke, taking a seat at the table. I joined him, hoping talking more would relax him some.

"I know it all seems fake but Its not, I assure you," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"You went all suicidal like and drank even more when Tsunade thought she died and she told everyone. You're feelings for her are real but I think you're just taking the easy way out. Letting her go and hiding your feelings" he said, eyeballing me like I would break and suddenly tell him the truth.

"I'm speaking the truth. I know you're not going to believe me for a long time but just know theres nothing to worry about. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders a little while ago when her and I talked. She was my drug of choice but I couldn't get high off of her anymore. I realized that my love for romantically died long ago but I never realized it until today when I truly thought about it. She asked me why I loved her and I couldn't think of any reasons" I said sincerely hoping my friend would realize now I'm telling the truth.

The look in Nejis eyes went from sceptical to relief and I felt better knowing he knew I was no longer in danger of hurting myself.

"Well, I guess today is a good day then. No more drama and the uncomfortable feeling in the room when everyone is together" he breathed out loud and I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, while you're here. I have a question for you" I said, changing the subject to our trip in four days. Nejis face grew serious and waited for my question.

"There is a meeting to be held at the five kage summit in four days, we need an extra body guard to walk with Sasuke and I there. Would you be willing to come along?" I asked and a light went off in his eyes and I knew he accepted before even speaking. That was the one thing about Neji. He always looked like a hardass but you could easily read him from his eyes. Something you couldn't untrain someone to do.

"I will gladly accept. When do we leave?" He asked.

"We are going to leave two days from now, giving us a day journey and a little time to spare before the meeting starts" I told him, giving him enough time to get what he needed together. Granted it was more like a day and a half but still.

"What time should I meet you at the gate?" He questioned.

"Sunrise, any more questions?" I asked and he shook his head letting me know that our conversation was done.

"I shall see you guys then, I just need to let Yamato know I wont be helping him for however many days were gone" he said, backing the kitchen chair up so he could stand.

"No need. I'll have Sasuke do it. We will be gone for a week minimum. Sometimes meetings all of the Kages could take a while considering everyone who is currently running a village is argumenative" I informed him and then I thought about how the conversations were going to take forever.

I slightly dreaded the meeting but then I remembered I wouldn't have to look at paperwork and the excited came crashing right back in.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Neji said, bowing. I felt the embarrassment rising within me.

"Neji, the next time you do that when no one is around. I will strip you of your Jonin rank" I said to him and he looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" He asked, taken back for a minute.

"No. I appreciate the gesture knowing how you were raised but you're one of my closest friends, there isn't a need. Please, stop" I asked kindly. His facial expression went back to normal and I knew the scare wore off.

"I'll try my best" he said, going to bow but caught him self and scurried out of the kitchen before anything else could be said. I laughed a little bit. He would never change when it comes to respect and it was something not many people knew these days.

Little did Neji know that he was about to become anbu captain soon, if he accepted. He would need a push to do so but I knew if he accepted the position, our anbu would be even more fierce.

The only person I felt needed more direction in life was Itachi. I knew becoming a teacher wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but it would be holding back his skills I know he has. I would love to place him into the anbu rankings again but I didn't think the clan heads would of changed their minds yet about him leaving the village, even if he did help save it.

My last problem was if he joined again, would he have flashbacks to the tragic night of the almost extinction of his clan? Would that set him back all the progress hes made mentally? I sighed.. this isn't a problem I should be stressing about right now.

My mind started to wonder more, what should I do about Kisame? He was in the bingo book and we wasnt marked clear like Sasuke and Itachi were.. he was a criminal even if he did fight with us that day..

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed, breaking me of my thoughts. I looked around and he wasnt anywhere to be found so I rose from my seat and went searching.

"Yo, where are you?" I shouted back, waiting for a response.

"The office" he yelled again and I traveled towards the stairs and made my way up them.

Him and Naruto were moving boxes around and Sasuke was holding a file. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Were the organizing or snooping?

"Why are we yelling?" I asked him at a normal inside voice level.

"Its a file, on the night my clan got murdered" he deadpanned, no emotion came with his voice and it worried me. I smacked myself mentally for not looking quickly threw everything knowing damn well some of the information up here was sensitive. He had a right to look at it being my assistant but still..

"What of it?" I asked, not sure in which direction he was going in. I knew a little more than he did about it because I had to help clean the bodies up.

"I dont think Itachi did this by himself.." he said, sticking his nose back into the file.

"Its been three years.. why are you questioning it now?" I asked lightly. I didnt want to enrage the poor kid. He was looking at pictures of people he knew once.. I'm surprised he's staying so calm.

"It just doesn't make sense. I know my brother is powerful, but some of the ways these people died are different. Itachis proffered weapon was his sword and yet some of these people don't have a cut on them and their just dead" Sasuke rambled on, looking deeper into something that was in the past.

I always thought the same thing to but I never questioned it. The Uchiha clan always did things in secrecy the last few years they were around and who knows.. maybe an outside Danzo hired helped him out.. then I got the chills remember we were inside the same area were an entire clan used to be populating the streets.

"Sasuke, why does any of this matter right now.." I sighed, becoming more tired as the night went on.

"Because if someone helped my brother then that would mean the other person also has a Sharingan. Kakashi, more of my family could be alive. Again, Itachi might be strong but my clans kekkei genkai is powerful" he said, all the hope in the world was suddenly placed in his eyes and I didn't want to say anything bad at the moment. Everyone was finally in a good mood even if Sasukes was running off of false hope..

"May we discuss more of this in the morning? I'm tired" I said yawning. It was probably the least rudest thing I could say right now. He nodded his head in excitement and I stepped over all the papers and boxes on the floor. I hoped they were organizing because if not I was going to wake up to a shitload of questions in the morning.

I crawled into bed and just laid there looking at the ceiling. My bedroom smelled like Hinata and it didn't hurt.. it was comforting to say the least. I smiled knowing everything finally felt okay.. then my brain went back to Sasukes inquiry.. who did help Itachi?

Tomorrow was going to be interesting bringing that part of his life up and I hoped it would be go smoothly..

* next day *

I finally had a free window to do what I wanted and I knew talking to Itachi was on top of my list. It would just be him and I. I left Sasuke sleeping, him and Naruto had been knocked out cold in my office this morning.. I wasnt sure what time they went to bed so I let them be.

As I made my way toward the academy, I could see from afar they had a lot done. They were moving the quickest out of all groups and it was nice to see at least one piece of our village was going to be done soon at the rate Itachi and his comrades were moving.

"Itachi" I said a little loud as I neared the foundation of the building. He stopped working and looked over toward me. I waved him over to me and I waited for him. I took a couple of deep breaths knowing this conversation might trigger something inside my friends mind.

"You and I need to have a talk, I'm excusing you from work for the day" I told him when he was in ear range and his facial expression grew serious. We both knew I wouldn't just stop him from doing something.

"Is something the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and no. I'm not really sure where to start but I know speaking of said topic is not meant to be discussed in public" I said in a low tone so only he could hear me. I could tell by the look on his face that I was giving him anxiety and I wasn't trying to but I knew if I didn't ask questions first, Sasuke would and kami only knows where that could lead everyone.

We continued walking back towards our home area and when I knew it was safe I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Sasuke and Naruto were going threw boxes and organizing them all that same time but Sasuke stumbled upon files from that night" I said as gently as possible, I looked at my friend and we stopped walking as soon as we got to the gates. He looked like he saw a ghost..

"Hes going to ask me things.. I'm not ready to discuss with him.." Itachi said in a low voice and then his skin paled even whiter than normal.

"Itachi, are you okay?" I asked becoming concerned and then his breathing started to become rapid and he fell to his knees. He was hugging himself..

"Calm your breathing" I said, kneeling to the ground. Great, I just sent him into a panic attack.

"I cant.. he can't.." he mumbled and tipped over. He blacked out and I sighed.. I was hoping that would of gone better..

I bent over to pick up my friend to carry him back to his house and while walking I saw Hinata coming up the road, damn it.. must be her lunch hour.

She saw me carrying Itachi and started running towards us, a panicked look on her face.

"What happened? Is he okay?" She asked, inspecting his unconscious body.

"He'll be fine.. he had a panic attack.." I told her, trying to calm her nerves. A look a relief washed over her.

"A panic attack? From what?" She demanded to know becoming serious again.

"I brought up a not so happy time in his life" I admitted as I turned to walk onto his porch. Hinata opened the door for me and we walked inside their home.

"What time? Theres a few" she said and she was right.

"The night of the massacre" I said, walking toward the living room to place him on the couch. At least now when he woke up, he was home and that should be more comforting than the medical area.

"For what reason? That was three years ago" she questioned me as I walked back toward his garden in the back. I didn't want to stay to far away in case he woke up soon. I left the garden door open just in case.

"Sasuke found the files from that night. He picked up what I picked up on, someone else helped Itachi but what got both of us is that it had to be someone else with a sharingan because there's no way you could take out an entire clan with the eye powers they obtain.." I rambled on, informing her. In the process of filling her in, I gently touched my own eye. I only had one and I knew from first hand experience. My one eye helped me see so much, never mind having two.

"Well.. this isn't good" she said out loud and we both stared off into the garden for a minute. I knew I would get in trouble for sharing do much secret information with people but if Sasuke wanted to more, I could stop him. It was his family. However, with Naruto and Hinata knowing then that's where it could get ugly.. I knew Hinata wouldn't say anything and by all means I care for Naruto deeply but he had a big mouth and when he lost his temper, no secret was safe.

"Do you think Sasuke should just drop the subject? It's going to stress Itachi out greatly talking about that night. I know from that day of they're trial, it was painting him then to speak of it" Hinata spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I knew one day he would figure it out. Sasuke is smart" Itachi spoke dryly from the couch. Hinata was the first to move, quick like a rabbit that one..

"Do you feel okay?" she asked him as I appeared back in his living room.

"I'm fine, just a lot to take in so suddenly" Itachi said, giving me a small dirty look. I deserved that.

"I'm sorry for the sudden bomb drop but as current Hokage and your friend. I'd like to ask questions, we both know Sasuke isn't going to leave this alone" I said gently to him. We all knew family was everything to Sasuke, it still is but even if one person from their clan was alive, he wouldn't stop until he found them.

"The only people left in the Uchiha clan are my brother and I" Itachi said bluntly and I knew he was lying.

"We all know you're strong and feared in villages and nations all over but even you couldn't pull off what you did alone, Itachi" I pressed a little more. The anbu interrogation side of me was overriding everything.

Itachi snapped his head up, looking me deep in the eyes with anger and I knew better than to speak again. I didn't want to start a fight, I just wanted answers.

"Itachi, are you home?" A voice called out from the front door and we all looked down the hallway.. Sasuke. I hoped he wasn't here to ask questions considering I just infuriated the source..

"I'm here, little brother" Itachi called back, snapping a look at me to not say anything. I wasn't going to and we both knew Hinata was going to stay silent.

The sound of footsteps approached and he wasn't alone. Did Naruto join him, again? It was nice to see them spending so much time together.

"Did you need something?" Itachi asked when Sasuke appeared in the doorway of the living room. He wasn't holding any files so that was good.

"We need to speak" he said a little coldly, Itachi and I exchanged looks quickly and I knew that look, he was going to have words with me later.

"If you're here to ask who helped me, no one. No one from our clan is alive except you and I. I made sure of that, there's nothing further to discuss" Itachi hissed, shoving his way past everyone. Why was he so angry all of a sudden about the massacre?

"Let me go talk to him" Hinata said out loud but quietly and followed Itachi to whatever part of the house he was storming his way to.

I looked over at Sasuke and all the hope I saw last night was gone. He looked like he did when he first arrived here. Bitter and angry.

"Don't get so upset. You have to remember what he did really messed with him. Hell come around. You and I both know hes lying. Now, did you guys clean up the office at all?" I asked them, trying to change the subject

At least Sasuke didn't look as angry because he knew I was right. It messed the both of them up badly.

"Well go do that. I know we have to prepare for tomorrow. Did you ever talk to Neji?" Sasuke asked before completely turning away.

"Yes, he is on board. Were clear" I told him, he nodded and left and I was left standing alone in the middle of itachi's living room.. now what to do?


	20. Chapter 20

I really thought my last chapter flopped but I'm glad everyone liked it. I have a lot more in store for you guys! I'm also taking in all suggestions and appreciate everyone reviewing so much. The next chapter is going to be long, I ended this one as so for obvious reasons. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. (:

Chapter 20

Itachis POV

I thought today was going to be normal but that obviously a lie. I wasn't expecting Kakashi to ask me questions about the night of the massacre, let alone informing me Sasuke knew too.

I knew I had to protect the person who helped me out. His identity were to remain a secret until I died. Not only did I need Sasuke to believe every piece of our family was gone but I needed Kakashi to think so too.

It was only the start of this conversation and the only resolve I had was an old defense mechanism, anger.

"Itachi, are you going to remain silent?" Hinata asked me, making my eyes wander to hers. Having her in front of me wasnt helping me emotional issues right now either. I wanted to yell at her to get out of my room but I couldn't because she didn't do anything. I also wanted to kiss her but I couldn't do that either. I couldn't do anything right now except for sit and contemplate everything.

"You know, they weren't trying to trigger anything. Just figure out things that happened that night" she spoke softly again.

"You want to know what happened? Murder. That happened. I, solely destroyed this clan, one home at a time. It's over and don't with!" I yelled harshly to her. Her face twisted with emotion, looking angry.

"I came here to make you feel better, not to be yelled at like a child. Enjoy sitting by yourself, Itachi" she hissed and pushed herself off the bed. She walked to my bedroom door, opening it. I watched her the entire time and before she left, she glared at me.

I actually open palmed my forehead, way to go. I always figured out a way to make things worse sometimes..

I needed to figure out a way to get rid of those files before they could dig into them anymore. I wasn't even sure who knew about it now but I needed to end it. I wanted that night to be left in the past. I couldn't forget something that tragic if someone brought it up once a year.

I know what I did was a nightmare for everyone, including myself. I would never get the images out of my head. I would never forget who helped me either… I swore that night his identity was better left unknown. It was stir up to many questions, heartache and cause drama.

I laid back in my bed some more. I could feel a headache coming on and sleeping sounded great and that's what I planned on doing.

*flashback* (incase it doesn't stay italicized)

The masked man and I stood on the tallest tree we could find right outside of the village gates. I was grateful to be wearing my anbu mask tonight, he couldn't see the tears being ready to fall.

"I too once lost something special to me, Itachi. It doesn't make you weak to cry you know" the man spoke again and my mood shifted, was a killing machine like himself just telling me it's okay to be sad?

"I know who you are, you know" I spoke, never looking at me and I wish I had.

The next thing I knew I was pinned against the tree, his hands wrapped around my throat. I was losing air and my vision was blurring.

"Then who am I, if you're so certain?" He asked, removing his grip so I could speak.

"I suggest before you speak that you remember one thing, if anyone ever found out about me, your little brother will be gone quicker than our beautiful eyes can see" he hissed, staring at me in the eyes.

All my thoughts vanished, I knew I had to be careful now. Sasukes life was in danger, again.

"You're not touch him" I choked out.

"You have no say. I just helped you murder our entire blood line. This village will burn one day for what they did to my love" he said, his fists curling from anger while he looked at the village again.

"You can burn an entire village down because of one life" I said, my voice a little stronger this time.

"Didn't we just do what you told me not to do? We took out an entire clan because you wanted to save Sasuke. What's the difference if the person we love is alive or dead, Itachi?" The man said, focusing his attention back onto me.

"That's the point. My loved one is alive, yours isn't.. Obito" I spat at me, lunging forward. I had to try and kill him now before he could live out his future fantasy of burning my home to the ground.

The man snapped his attention back to me, vanishing in front of me. Only to appear behind me. He grabbed me before I could move and I felt a cold metal of a kenai touching my throat.

"You will pay greatly if that name is ever said again. If anyone ever questions this night, you'll regret it. Let this be your first and only warnings, bigger things will come after me" he whispered in my ear and the man was gone. A let the chill out that wanted to run down my spine.

I then remember where I was and I took off like a bat out of hell, escaping this place once and for all. Being a dangerous missing was the best option I had and I was going to run with it, no matter where it took me.

*end flashback*

I sat up in bed quickly, looking around my room while I tried to slow my breathing down. What time was it? I looked out my window and it was already dark. How long did I actually sleep for?

The sweat of my body was making my shirt stick to me and I knew a shower was in order. I just hoped no one heard me so I didn't have to speak to anyone on today's early subject.

I silently moved towards my bedroom door, I opened it and stuck my head into the hallway. It didnt even sound like anyone was home. I felt relieved and moved towards the shower.

As I opened the bathroom door, it dawned on me. Why was I sneaking around my own house? If I didn't want to speak to anyone I could of just ignored them. I shook my head and started the process of becoming clean.

Once I was done, I wanted to sit in the garden, drink tea and read. It was the most relaxing thing I could possibly think of right now. Maybe even while I was down there I could think of a way to destroy evidence of that night.

"Itachi, you're finally awake" a loud voice spoke up when I landed on the bottom step, Kisame. He was single handedly the only person who knew about Obito. I had accidentally said his name in my sleep.

"We have a problem" I said nonchalantly as I grabbed a cup for my tea.

"I never like hearing that, especially from you" he said, sighing.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are asking me questions about that night. They know someone helped me and they know his has my clans eye gifts" I continued speaking casually.

"Do they know about him?" He asked me and I could feel my heart speed up just even at the thought of him and his so far, empty threat.

"No and I would like to keep it that way. I need your help gathering the files they have about everything so we can burn them" I continued talking, putting the kettle on the stove. I knew I could count on Kisame, I always could. Even when we part of the Akatsuki.

"Okay. Where do we start?" He asked, only focusing on the task at hand now.

"I believe they're in Kakashi's office but the only way into the house is by ringing the doorbell" I said, finally turning towards him.

"The simplest things always get in the way, don't they?" he laughed a bit, yes.. yes they did..

The sound of the front door opening only made me want my tea more so I could avoid whoever it was.

The sound of footsteps grew a little louder, they were coming into the kitchen. Wonderful. Then the last person I wanted to see walked in, Hinata. I felt weird, I knew I had to apologize to her but I needed to avoid her. I was doing a good job at it the past three days since Kakashi and I spoke.

"Little Hyuga, how are you?" Kisame asked her before she could even open her mouth. Did he sense something? He was always good about picking up on a person's emotions, even if they weren't said.

"I would be better if I knew a certain someone was done being angry" she spoke and cleared her throat while looking at me.

I turned my back towards her, ignoring her comment.

"Are you all of a sudden a child?" She spat and I wanted to speak but I knew keeping my mouth closed was a better idea.

"Itachi, speak to me. You cant ignore me forever" she demanded and I continued biting my tongue.

"I don't think hes going to budge. His arrogance and ego are showing" Kisame joked trying to lighten the mood. That was one thing he always said about me since day one. Kisames sense of humor was one thing that kept me going when we were in that organization. It was terrible but something to look forward too.

"Yeah and my stubbornness will outweigh all of this and I'll stand here all night" she scoffed. I smiled but neither of them said it. The kettle finally chimed, I took it off the burner to pour into my cup.

I turned around with my hot cup of tea and headed towards the garden. She was leaning against the doorway, making it a little difficult with my cup full but I managed and then I looked at her.

"Guess you're gonna be standing there for a while" I spoke and continued my journey toward my garden.

"Oh no you dont" she said, tailing behind me.

"Little Hyuga, give him some space" I heard Kisame shouted as I opened the door to go outside. I knew she didn't listen because I could still hear her behind me.

As I sat down I realized I never grabbed a book to read but then I looked over my garden. I guess weeding was what I was doing now. I placed my cup on the porch and headed straight toward the white lilies. I always tended to those first.

"We need to talk" Hinata said with a calm voice.

"There isn't anything to talk about" I deadpanned and started sifting the dirt around with my hands.

"Even if you don't want to speak of what happened with kakashi and your brother, I think you should talk to a professional. You had a panic attack today just at the thought of that night" she said gently, stopping my hands with hers. I stared blankly at both of our hands just sitting in the dirt.

What was I supposed to say? That wasnt something I could just talk about openly like I did with shizune about my suicide. It involved a lot of murder and not everyone was comfortable with that.

"Who would even talk to me about that? I committed a mass homicide" I sneered, I wanted to move my hands away from hers but I couldn't. It was keeping my thoughts on track.

"Ibiki has helped people like you before. A session with him might clear a lot of things you don't even realize you're holding back" she said and started rubbing circles on the tops of my hands with her thumbs.

"Ibiki isn't my biggest fan" I told her honestly.

"You're still a ninja and it's his job, all feelings aside" she said and she was right. I sighed, finally moving my hands. I sat cross legged on the ground, my hands in my lap and just stared at the ground in front of me. My hair fell around my face, hiding it somewhat.

Even if I wanted to talk to him about it, the biggest part of the story was Obito and I was actually scared of him. I couldn't take the chance of someone else even remotely knowing about him.

"I won't go, I'll deal with this on my own" I told her, looking up.

"You cant solve everything in life on your own. It isn't healthy" she said. Everyone at one point in time seemed help. I sought help once and it worked. I wouldn't do it again though, I've dealt with everyone on my own since I was little. It was just easier to me than getting someone else involved.

"I have to do this on my own, can you just trust me?" I asked her. That's all I wanted from everyone on the matter, trust. I wasn't getting any but I needed it.

"I'll trust you but if you have another black out panic attack, I'm dragging you to Ibiki" she said, sharply and seriously. I didn't want to comment on her statement because it would start an argument.

"Could you just leave me alone?" I asked nicely. The longer she was with me, the more I felt like I was betraying Kakashi somehow from what we talked about.

She didn't budge, only continued to look at me. It had been a long time since we just sat and held a gaze with one another.

"I believe there's something else I should tell you" she spoke, seriousness came back to her face. What now?

"If it's more bad news, I don't want it" I deadpanned. I was serious, too.

"Actually, I spoke with Kakashi yesterday about something" she told me and I listened. This sounded like the start to something I didn't want to hear either.

"I know I've been stringing you both along for some time now like puppets. But yesterday made me realize that you're the one I want. You're the one who has my heart, if you don't want me anymore. I understand.." she said cautiously. Did I hear that correctly? I finally could just have her and not worry anymore?

I lunged forward easily, grabbing the back of her neck with my hand so our faces were inches apart. Our foreheads were touching and my eyes were closed.

"You are my everything, Hinata. I will gladly accept your heart as whole" I whispered to her and waited for her to answer. She gave me a gentle kiss and it lingered. This kiss wasn't for lust this time but real love. I could feel it and I knew she could too.

I moved away from her so I could just look at her, she was actually mine. We could finally be together like we had planned on before I left the village. Then all happy feelings came to halt when I remembered the reason why I left… I was truly never going to escape that night. I guess I deserved it after what I did.

This internal battle was only starting with my emotions and I felt like I was reverting back to who I was when I was in therapy with Shizune and I didnt want to be back there.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked, making me stop the thought the endless thought process of rambled questions.

"I don't think I'll ever had true happiness. No matter what I do, my past comes up" I said truthfully and she looked puzzled, not sure what to say.

"You've made some wrong choices in life but who hasn't?" She questioned me.

"Not like this Hinata.." I breathed out.

"Listen to me. Were ninjas and ninjas make choices that sometimes end with death. Take Kakashi for an example, because of his choices on his first mission his best friend Obito died" she used the worst example ever and she didn't even know.

My heart started to speed up, I could feel the cold sweat coming on and my throat went dry. Even the mention of his name coming from someone's mouth that I love made me shiver.

My breath started to shorten and my vision began to blur. What if he already knew about all of this? He could easily teleport in and out whenever he wanted to.

"Are you having another panic attack?" Hinata asked with worry. All I could do was shake my head. Why did I keep having panic attacks..

The last thing I felt were hands catching my body before my vision left..

Kakashis POV

"Get some rest, were leaving in the morning" I told Sasuke. We has finally finished packing what was needed and my bed was calling my name.

Buzz. Buzz.

Who the hell could that be at this hour? I finished signing my name and removed myself from the chair at my desk to answer the door.

I opened the door and was greeted with Hinata shoving her way past me rudely.

"A simple hello would have sufficed" I told her as I closed the front door.

"Itachi just had another panic attack. We were talking and I brought up your first jonin mission and he fainted" she said, getting right into things.

"Why were you discussing my first mission?" I questioned her.

"That's beside the point. I came here to ask if you and Sasuke could avoid the topic?" She asked nicely, dismissing my question right out.

"Well luckily for him we won't be here for about a week. We have a meeting at the summit" I informed her.

"I know he's hiding something but for now it's best not to bring it up so I think this weeks journey should be benefit him" she said and I nodded my head in agreement with her.

"If that's all you came here for, can you make sure Neji is ready for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Hes been ready since yesterday" she informed me. Of course he is..

"So you also believe hes hiding something?" I asked her, returning to the original topic.

"Yes. I can't think of a logical explanation as to why hes so defensive about the topic.. unless.." she rambled on but then stopped, she was walking in circles now.

"Unless what, hinata?" I questioned her.

"Unless hes scared" she looked me right in the eyes when she said it.

"Itachi? Scared of something? Doubt it" I shot her idea down before even thinking about it myself. Itachi isn't scared of anything, not even death. I knew that from first hand experience of working with him and when Pein attacked the village. I saw him try and take the hit for Choiji before I sacrificed myself.

"Just think about it. He won't talk about it and when we were talking about your mission. I said his name and he just lost control" she started rambling again.

Why would Itachi have a panic attack over him? Even after all these years, it was hard to speak his name sometimes.

"I saw the look on his face, he instantly went pale when I said Obito" Hinata said gently, she knew the story and she knew how I felt but it didn't make sense.

"Are you sure his name triggered it?" I asked her, a thousand questions started running in my mind.

"I'm positive. I just don't understand why the name of a dead man would trigger a panic attack" she said out loud, questioning herself.

"Way to say that lightly" I joked with her, I knew she meant no harm but still.. she was right.

"I'm sorry" she said and I shrugged it off.

"I think this is enough talk about this topic for the day" I told her, trying to end it. I needed to do some research.

"Be safe on your journey" she said, giving me a quick hug and headed toward the front door

"Will do, I promise" I said and she left. All the questions that had been running in my head started to come out now..

Why would Itachi be scared of my best friend who's been gone this entire time? I knew for a fact Obito was dead.. Rin and I basically watched him take his last breath after she implanted his eye into my socket. Did he somehow live though? Not possible.

I shoved all memories of my dear friends away, it was bringing up memories I didn't exactly want to relive before tomorrow morning but something isn't adding up here and I needed to find out. I did want to test something but it would have to wait until I came back from the meeting.

I took a deep breath and headed back toward my room. This was a problem for future me, not present me. Even though I knew all the Kages, this was the first time I was one.

I opened the door to my bedroom, stripping as I walked towards my bed. A habit I probably wouldn't ever grow out of.

I laid my head on my pillow and blankly stared at the ceiling hoping sleep would come for me soon and it didn't feel like it was going to.

Obito came back mind and out of habit I touched my left eye, his eye. Out of everything he could of gave me for making Jonin, he gave me a powerful eye. I missed both of them and then I wondered what life would be like if they were here.

I physically shook my head trying to stop thinking about them and I could feel tears brimming my eyes. I hadn't cried over them in a long time and I didn't want to start now.

I took a deep breath and the silent hot tears rolled out. Why did it have to be them? Rin would of made an excellent medical ninja and Obito would of found strength eventually to becoming one of the best around. It wasn't fair and I wish I could go back in time.

A sudden small pain started to throb in my sharingan and I never felt it before. It was strange but the pain remained. It made me sit up in bed and hold my hand over my eye. Would Sasuke know? I only knew so much about it and he was born into the real bloodline, being taught from a young age about it.

I removed myself out of bed and tried to see through my eye, everything was fuzzy like I had over used it. I made my way toward the bedroom door and across the hallway to Sasuke's room. I knocked and waited.

While waiting I had moved my hand from my eye again, this time I could see a little blood on the palm of my hand.

"What's the matter Kak- kami why is your eye bleeding?" Sasuke asked immediately right after he opened the door.

"I was hoping you would know, the vision in my eye is also blurry" I said, covering it again.

"Did you overuse it?" He asked seriously.

"I've been with you every single day, did it look like I needed to use it?" I retorted with sarcasm.

"For all I know you use it speed read to consume knowledge faster" he swiftly said.

"You're hilarious" I deadpanned not finding this amusing at all. In all the years of having this eye, this has never happened.

"I suggest ignoring it for now. It's probably nothing" sasuke said, changing the subject.

"So you have no idea why this is happening?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Go ask Itachi, hell know more" he suggested to me. To bad I couldn't since he was probably still faint.

"I will if it happens again" I told him to turn back toward my bedroom, thanks for the help Sasuke. He was probably right though. I'm sure if the issue was severe enough I would know. Maybe my body was finally rejecting the eye. because I wasn't born with it..

I was comfortable enough with my own lie and tried to force sleep this time even though the full throb was driving me crazy.

Sleep started to overcome me and I was grateful..

*next morning*

"Are you feeling okay, Kakashi? You're actually on time" Neji joked, I smirked at him. I didn't feel okay though. I didnt sleep very well because of my eye but at least it didnt hurt anymore.

"You can thank me for that, I rushed him this morning" Sasuke said as we headed out of the village.

"I like it" Neji stated and I ignored the both of them. I wasn't always late, time was irrelevant anyways.

"The walk to the summit should take until about sunset, enough time for us to get settled in, sleep and then start the torcher that awaits us" I said not so joyfully.

"It can't be that bad, stop being over dramatic" Sasuke said. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

" I was the bodyguard to the fourth Hokage and it dragged on for what seemed like forever" I informed them with a piece of my past.

"Yeah but you're the Hokage now. You can tell this time. Neji is going to be the bored one this time around" sasuke poked some fun at him. I snickered a little bit.

"Standing in silence and holding my tongue won't bother me. You've never met my uncle, Uchiha" Neji poked right back and he was right. Hisashi was devious.

The entire day walk was pretty much silent for the most part, none of us felt like talking and we were also listening to our surroundings. Between the three of us, nothing would even come close even if it tried.

"Neji" I spoke up, breaking the quiet and he looked at me.

"Yes, Hoka-Kakashi.." he caught himself before I had the opportunity to poke fun at him.

"Before Tsunsde rendered unconscious. Her and I had a conversation about you" I began my story and I knew I had his attention now. He looked nervous though.

"Nothing bad, it's great actually. She wanted to make you head of anbu black ops, as captain. But, since I'm now Hokage is my duty to ask you. Will you take the position?" I asked him. I watched the expression on his face change a few times.

"You both seem me fit to lead such an organization?" Neji asked, sounding confused.

"I knew you would question yourself" I told him and here came the time where I made him feel great. It was finally my turn to be there for him, not the other way around.

"You have a vibe you put off, it's a leader vibe. You've always taken charge of problems head on with logical thinking behind it. Every mission you've ever reported back to me when I was captain was beyond succeeding expectations. You don't realize how talented you are as a shinobi" I told him before he could even speak and he remained quiet.

"Your uncle might be rude and hard on your clan but its dont nothing to benefit you. He did a great job raising you. I'm telling you this as your Hokage, friend and superior. You would make the anbu better ninja" I told him and now I knew I had to stop. I could of kept going, Tsunade would be doing the same thing if she were here.

"If you really mean all of that then yes, I will take the position" he cheerfully responded back to me.

"Way to kiss ass, Kakashi" Sasuke said, interrupting my conversation.

"You know damn well it's all true, don't get bent out of shape" I joked back.

"How come you told me now though?" Neji asked.

"It would only be us and it's basically your last week of freedom. Being anbu captain is hard work. You'll be leading shinobi, it's like the shadow Hokage. I depend on you to have our top ninjas in line all the time" I told him with all seriousness. I remember when I was captain. I only had time to myself at night for maybe three hours and that's because I was sleeping.

I wasn't trying to work Neji to death or anything but I knew we needed to pick another captain and his mentality was a perfect fit.

"Thank you for this opportunity," he said to me and vowed. I let it slide because I knew it was only his way of saying thank you.

"We should be arriving at the hotel before the summit soon. It's another mile away" Sasuke said, giving us good news. Walking all day long sucked and I wanted to stop.

"Neji, one last thing but this time it's a request" I said to him and he glanced over at me letting me know he was listening.

"Don't you ever tell your uncle I was speaking nicely about him. It'll only go to his head" I said seriously. Neji and Sasuke bursted out laughing. I didn't think what I said was funny but they did. I just didn't Hiashi's head growing even bigger knowing I said what I said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Neji said calming down.

"I didn't think you cared so much about his uncles opinion" Sasuke added onto what Neji just said.

"The mans ego is the size of the village itself. Hearing a compliment might make it pop" I told them, trying to defend myself and they chuckled a little bit more.

As we got to the top of the hill, we could see the hotel at the bottom of it. The feeling of relief washed over me.

"Thank kami" I said out loud.

"You know for someone who is held in such high regard in the ninja world you sure are lazy" Sasuke sneered at me.

"Absolutely" I couldn't agree more with him.

Once in front of the hotel, we all traveled inside. We booked the biggest room. It was safer to all share a room. We weren't in the leaf village anymore and we needed every ounce of caution we could hold.

We were lead to the second floor, she woman opened our door for us. Neji walked in first, his eyes activated.

"No threats" he said and his bloodline vanished. I always wondered what it was like to be able to see everything around you in one sitting.

"Let's order some food and get our rest. The meeting starts at eight in the morning" I informed them and traveled into the bathroom. I wanted to check my eye before we settled for the night. I didn't want it to act up again.

I moved my headband off my eye and looked deep into it. Everything looked normal and I could see everything out of it still. Even the little dust particles floating in front of my face that I would've missed with my regular eye.

I figured I was in the bathroom long enough and I needed to exit in case either of them needed to use it.

"I ordered the usual" Sasuke said. I nodded my head in appreciation and sat on the couch. I learned my head back and decided a cat nap would be beneficial for me before dinner came.


	21. Chapter 21

a/n is down below, don't want to ruin anything up here.

Chapter 21

Kakashis POV

Seven in the morning came too fast for me. All the walking we did yesterday, I was not feeling well this morning. We even had to walk a little bit before we got to the summit.

"What's the matter, Kakaski?" Neji asked me has he put his left sandal on.

"Just not feeling to great this morning from all the walking we did yesterday" I mumbled, not wanting to admit that out loud.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked me in disbelief. I shook my head to reassure him that really is what I meant.

"You're feared by how many people and you cant even walk a long distance? Unbelievable.. I'm telling Gai you're losing your touch" Neji waved at me, dismissing the conversation to go outside.

Did he just threaten me with Gai? Oh no, that's never good. Neji doesn't joke around with workouts. I could only imagine the crazy exercises Gai will have me do. I couldn't show him I was losing my touch, he would never let me hear the end of it.

I shook the thoughts of brutal training from my head, making my way outside. I had my Hokage cloak on, I remembered Minato wearing it, I'm sure I would be safe. I'm just still grateful I didn't have the hat to wear.

"We ready to go?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and we took off toward the summit.

…

We had gotten to the summit quicker than I thought. We were the first ones there and I was actually kind of relieved, now they wouldn't know I'm late to everything like everyone else in the village knew.

"Do we wait inside?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really sure but I don't see why we cant wait inside" I said casually shrugging my shoulders and we walked into the building. I remembered where to go because of Minato and it brought back some good memories.

We made our way to the conference room and could hear voices inside. It was nearly eight in the morning, were we not the first ones here?

Neji opened the door first, like the great bodyguard he was. Even though I knew no harm would be on the other side of the door.

"Ahh, Kakashi, glad you could make it" a Male voice spoke before the door was finally opened. Nejis lead headband must of gave away who was behind him. Neji bowed quickly before I could move in.

The door finally opened all the way, in front of me was the Kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage. I see now.. the only one not here was our Mizakage.

"I thought we were the first ones here to be honest" I said as I walked towards a seat but then stopped. Did it matter where I sat?

"Pick either seat" Gaara spoke, so he's the one who spoke up less than a minute ago. I nodded my head and sat down. I glanced at Sasuke, making sure he also bowed. He did and I felt relieved. I knew they all knew who he was so showing respect at first was necessary.

Everything fell silent for a minute or two until I very loud female voice was heard in the hallway where we had just come from. I'm assuming that would be the Mizukage.

"Oh how befitting, for once the Hokage isn't here last" she spoke, her footsteps becoming closer and she finally took a seat next to me. My breath hitched for a second, she was beautiful.

"See something you like, handsome?" She asked me, placing her head in her hand to stare at me. I felt my face getting red so I just avoided her gaze. This was not the time for any of that. We're here to talk about everything.

"Anyways, now that we're all here. Let's get down to business!" Old man Onoki spoke, lighting slapping the table to gather everyone's attention. I finally had a look around the room. Gaara was here with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. The Raikage, A, had Killer B and Darui with him. Onoki brought his granddaughter Kurotsuchi along and I glanced to see the Mizukage, Mei was with Chojuro. I felt good remembering everyone from all my anbu missions

"I believe we should start with the leaf, considering everything that had happened. I would like an update" Onoki spoke again, everyone turned their attention to me. I took a deep breath before speaking. I hate responsibility.

"Well as you know, the Akatsuki had invaded our village. Were still reconstructing and as you can see I am not Tsunade. We have no idea when she will wake but hopefully its soon" I told them, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"We know the Akatsuki attacked but we wanna know why" the raikage intervened, kind of rudely but I knew that was just his personality.

"From what we were told from anbu tracking them it because we held to much power. But then when their leader was attacking. They were after Naruto, he holds the nine tailed demon fox spirit" I continued on, looking Gaara in the eyes on the last part. He knew all about it. They took his from him, painfully. I watched his face grow dark and full of concern for his friend.

"Did they capture him?" Gaara asked, a dark voice came out of his throat.

"No, actually, he's the one who saved the village and managed to not get captured. I'm not aware of specifics. I died during the small war in our village that day" I told him, his face let up a bit. I knew the worry had gone away.

"You died? How are you still here?" Mei asked from the side of me, she sounded extra curious.

"If I may, when Naruto fled the village to fight the mastermind behind the attack, a large jujitsu was being used to store the souls who were lost that day in battle. The jujitsu ended up vanishing about an hour later. Naruto had managed to get the caster to give life back to everyone" Sasuke spoke from the back of me. I cringed slightly, I didn't know if it was okay for assistants to talk.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. You've come a long way. Thank you for answering. But, a jujitsu like that sounds forbidden. Hopefully he was the only one who knew it" Gaara spoke, looking into Sasuke's eyes. Okay, so it was okay.. thank kami.

"I don't know of anyone else with the Rinnegan, hopefully that's the case. I believe the two were connected" I spoke again just adding on to make sure everyone knew something like that wouldn't occur again, hopefully..

"Well back to the subject of the Akatsuki. They're all dead, yes?" Onoki asked, ignoring my statement.

"As far as we know, yes. Aside from Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame" I said.

"Where are they? They must be killed" the Raikage shouted, slamming his hand on the table. I had everyone's full attention, especially Meis considering Kisame is a missing nin from her village.

"They will not be killed" I said sharply, giving Sasuke a quick glance. I could see the anger in his eyes, I understood because it was his brother but I hoped he wouldn't open his mouth.

"Why is that? They're dangerous and missing nin" A spoke rudely. I knew he wasn't trying to be but it is becoming hard to maintain a level head with him yelling.

"We have had both Uchihas under the leafs protection for over a year now. They were both pardoned for their crimes. A trial was held, they have completed all that was asked of them and now both are citizens again" I told them all, looking around the table. Everyone stayed quiet, they knew they couldn't interfere with things like that. It wasn't their village.

"If you believe them fit and safe to be citizens then wonderful. I'll be waiting to see them in action. Now, Kisame. What of him?" Mei asked me, breaking the silence.

"He helped saved the leaf village when it was under attack and is currently helping rebuild it. I haven't the chance to figure out a plan with him yet. He is your ninja though, do what you want with him" I told her blatantly.

"I want him escorted back to Kirigakure" she said but more like demanded. Noted.

"I'll have him escorted as soon as we arrive back" I told her and she nodded.

"Unbelievable. You have two well known criminals in your care and you pardon one and just going to let the other one go?" The raikage spoke, he was actually mad this time.

"A. I understand where you're coming from but you cannot tell two other Kages what to do with their own missing nin. Were here to keep peace, not tension" Onoki spoke calmly. He was the oldest here and he knew more than we did.

The Raikage gripped the side of the table he was sitting on and he dented the table slightly from his grip but didn't say anything. He was a hot head but he wasn't dumb. He knew Onoki was right. I'm glad he said something too because I was going to yell at him.

"Once again, back to the Akatsuki. We must keep our guard up. Just because they're not a thing anymore doesn't mean someone isn't going to come for the remaining tailed beasts" I said to break the tension.

"Do we know exactly what they were trying to do when they gathered all of them?" Gaara asked weirdly. He must of been curious considering he died in the hands of them and wasn't even sure why.

"Why dont you ask one of the criminals their harboring?" A made a side remark, pointing at Mei and I. I think it was bothering me more knowing they were calling my friend a criminal then anything because he wasn't. He was pardoned.

The tension in my sharingan began again and it felt three times more intense this time. I immediately placed my hand over my eye trying to evade the pain in the giving off. Why was this happening again?

"You could just ask me, I have no problem sharing stories" a Male voice spoke from the left of the room. Everyone jumped out of their seats, ready to fight the intruder. I looked over with my good eye. A masked man was sitting on the highest point in the room. We all had to look up at him.

"Who are you?" Neji yelled first, standing completely in front of me.

"Names aren't important. I'm not here for long, just wanted to give you all a message personally" the masked man spoke casually.

I removed my headband from my eye so nothing was covering it. I removed my hand along with it and my vision isn't blurry this time. I looked at the intruder and we locked eyes. Or should I say eye, he only had one eye hole and I could see the red gleam of a sharingan behind his mask. Where did he get one? I glanced over at Sasuke and we nodded our heads. He saw it too and I pulled all my attention back to the man.

"Its not polite to stare, Kakashi" he said grimly, averting his gaze from mine. He knew my name?

"Like I was saying, my message. I'm being gracious now. You have one month to hand over the tailed beasts to me or I will start the fourth great ninja war" he said, he sounded bored and even mocked us all by yawning. Who did he think he was?

"There's no way I'm giving up my friend, Naruto" Gaara growled at him, his sand particles were floating around him. He was angry.

"And I'm not giving you my little brother" The Raikage yelled.

"You don't realize what I'm capable of" the man said and vanished instantly. I scanned the room quickly. He ended up appearing again behind Killer B.

"What do you even want with the tailed beasts?" Mei asked the questioned we had all been wondering.

"I want world peace in the shinobi world. My eye of the moon plan will be played out" the man deadpanned.

"You want to create peace but threaten us with a new war?" Mei asked again, sounding infuriated now.

"If sacrificing a few people to achieve world peace, so be it" the man said sounding bored.

The Raikage didn't say anything but moved like lighting toward the masked him. His hand was swarming with lightning, striking to kill. He nearly missed his brothers head by aiming at the man but he vanished again. His jutsu looked like a small portal when he used it. Sort of like kumai, did he have the same.. wait.. this isn't possible..

"You don't understand. I'm not your normal shinobi. As you can see, I could of just taken the eight tails but I'm being nice and giving you time not to be stupid" the man was laughing while speaking and my world started spinning, I knew that laugh.. this can't be.

"You've misread us as your enemies. There's only one of you and hundreds of us" Onoki spoke.

"But is there only one of me?" The man questioned the Tsuchikage. The more he spoke the more the pain in my eye began to increase. It was throwing my balance off and I had to lean on the table. Sasuke knew it was my eye so he stood closer to me. At least with the distraction of the man in the room I wouldn't have to answer any questions about what was happening to me.

"You're not gonna live to see tomorrow" Gaara growled again, sending his sand at bullet speed toward the ninja. He vanished once again. This time I could sense a body behind me. I felt frozen but I managed to turn around to face him.

We were near three feet apart from each other, I could only look at him with my good eye. The mans sharingan was spinning.

"The last time I heard that I was nearly crushed to death by a boulder.." he said sinickly while glaring at me with deep hatred, then he vanished completely this time. My entire world froze and I nearly fell to my knees. Neji and Sasuke caught me and I sat back in the chair I was in a few minutes ago. The pain in my eye instantly vanished when he did..

He was… alive. My best friend.. Obito, was alive.. how?

"Hes bluffing. He's not going to start a war" Temari spoke trying to be the one positive vibe in the room.

"Bluff or not, we need to prepare. We need to discuss a few more things and head our separate ways to prepare everyone" Gaara spoke, sounding completely calm. While everyone was thinking about war, my head was spinning about Obito.

"I believe it's best if we discuss tactics tomorrow. I believe everyone should think and rest up tonight" Mei said, glancing in my direction. I'm sure by now everyone noticed my reaction to the masked man.

Everyone nodded their heads and started moving out of the room. I couldn't find the strength in my legs to get up.

"Is he okay?" Neji asked, he didn't know the full back story the Obito but Sasuke did.

"Probably not and it's probably best if help him get back to the hotel. He's not going to pay attention to anything for a few hours" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll be okay" I said quickly, completely lying as I got out of my seat. Something in my mind flipped and I found the smallest bit of energy.

"But you just-" Sasuke tried to speak and zi put my hand up.

"I said I'll be okay" I said with a look stating not to speak again. He knew this subject was touchy. He heard me tell the children it not that long ago. He just nodded his head and we all left the meeting room. I had so much to think about. Why was he alive? If he was the reason my eye was bothering me was he near me the first time it happened? My mind wouldn't stop racing.

My brain kept telling me to have a drink but with Sasuke and Neji around it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't even sure if I could stop after one sip, would I even still like it? Of course I would.. it wasn't even that long ago.

How was I going to protect a village from something that couldn't be touched? Did the others he have, could they also do teleport as such? It reminded me of Minato.. here one second and gone the next.

All I knew was that we needed to figure out more about this eye of the moon plan and put an end to it. Best friend or not I'm the leader of a village now and I'll be damned if anymore happens to my people and their home. Or any of the surrounding capitals and their people.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed, I stopped in my tracks, looking up. We had reached the hotel. I looked at him and just walked past both of my friends.

Once we were all inside our hotel room, I sat on the bed and just gazed the ceiling. I needed to clear my head a little bit before any heavy plans were set in stone.

"Kakashi, I know your world is spinning but I would like to be informed of what the hell just happened back there" Neji demanded. I sat up and looked him right in the eyes. The look of nervousness swept over his facial features.

"Maybe we should leave Kakashi alone, I'll fill you in?" Sasuke spoke but looked at me for the go ahead.

"Be my guest" I said flatly. If Obito was alive, did that mean Rin was too? No.. that I know wasn't possible. I carried her dead body back to the leaf with me that day… my heart broke just thinking about it again.. I could feel my eyes start to water.

….

Hours had passed since the meeting. Sasuke and Neji were reading whatever material they brought with them. I was still lost in thought, I didn't even bother opening my itcha itcha book.

"I believe we need to start discussing things" I said out loud. Looking back and forth between them. They both shut their books at the same time to give me their attention but remained seated on the couch that was across the room from the bed I was sitting on.

"I've been thinking about what the masked man said, it's been racking my brains since he said eye of the moon plan. I think I might know something helpful" Sasuke said, starting the conversation off first. Neji and I remained quiet so he knew he could start speaking again.

"I'm not exactly sure where it would be but I think the plan he's trying to hatch has to do with the Uchihas" he spoke again and my confusion grew increasingly.

"Where did you even conclude that idea from?" Neji asked, beating me to the question.

"When I was little I overheard my cousin Shisui talking to my father about it" he said, looking deep in thought.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked, hoping there was more to that story but at least it was a start.

"No, unfortunately. It sounded boring to me so I stopped evesdropping" he admitted. I wanted to roll my eyes, figures the one time Sasuke didn't want to know something would be incredibly useful to us right now.

"I bet Itachi would know. If Shisui knew, he must know too" I spoke, remember the two of them always being together.

"You're right but Itachi isnt around at the moment and he's being weird lately about talking about things.." Sasuke mumbled and then in an instant he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"You don't think Obito helped Itachi that night, do you?" Sasuke asked me. It took me by surprised for a brief second and then it clicked. Obito had to of helped him.. theres no other reason why his name would trigger panic attacks but why hide it?

"Now that you mention it.." I mumbled to myself.. that means he was in the village all that long ago too. How long had been around? Then I remembered the last thing he said at the meeting and the look he gave me. It was hatred. Did he hate me for not saving him? For not protecting Rin? Oh no.. Rin, did he see what happened that day? My heart started racing. Did he witness me killing the love of his life?

"I'm going to ask him directly when he return" Sasuke said seriously.

"When we return we have to prepare for the war that's storming about. Were not going to hand over our friends to the enemy. Blood will be shed" Neji said coldly. It snapped me of my thoughts just hearing him use that tone. He became serious and quickly. I smiled internally knowing Tsunade and I made a great selection for Anbu captain. He would be just fine.

"You're right, Neji. At least we have more time than two days to prepare" I said.. well hopefully. Obito was a changed man now but I knew when he said something, he meant it. I didn't think it would be any sooner or later than the one month he had given us.

"This time if people die I dont think theres coming back from the dead," he said sharply, looking me in the eyes.

….

We had all arrived on time for the meeting the next day. Everyone looked tired, stressed, angry.. the first three emotions that had come to mind. From our small light conversation this morning. The hotel that the Mizukage was staying in is not accepting guests for the night due to a gas leak, so she was already mad. Gaara and his siblings needed to push thru the night to get home after the meeting or they would be behind a week due to an incoming sandstorm tomorrow. Onoki and his granddaughter barely got sleep because their neighbors were screaming all night. The raikage had a fight with killer B this morning. B thought it would be easier to just hand himself over and it didn't blow over well.

Luckily the meeting was about done though. It was the longest debate every.

"We are in need to form an alliance with each other to defend against the threat that is coming" Onoki spoke, looking around the table at everyone.

"My people are not going to coexist happily with shinobi with the mist" the raikage spoke, glancing over at Mei. The hidden mist still had a reputation for being ruthless killers, giving them the name blood mist village.

"Not my fault my ninjas are stronger than yours" she smugly said, shrugging his comments off. I rolled my eyes at their bickering and I was so close to yelling at the both of them. Their bickering hadn't stopped all morning. All of our villages had problems with one another, it was the way of the shinobi life. It was heartwarming to see both kages being proud of their shinobi but highly annoying when either one opened their mouth.

"Enough!" Gaara near screamed, slamming a fist down on the table. Everyone grew completely silent. He hadn't lashed out in anger like that since he was a child.

"We are going to war and you two want to bicker over something juvenile? The alliance we need to form is to protect our friends, families and homes. For all we know he could have a thousand enemies ready to fight us. You are the leaders of your villages. Go home and tell them if they cant get over themselves to become one unit they will be stripped of their ninja titles and banned from the village" Gaara growled, his sand floating around him.

His brother Konkuro grabbed his arm and pulled him into his seat, his sand lowered a little bit but you could feel his irritation. Still, I was impressed by the youngest person here being the most logical of us all. If I hadn't been thrown a curveball yesterday about Obito. I too would have been more helpful.

"The Kazekage is correct, we need to put our differences aside and fight as one" I chimed in to aid Gaaras comment. Onoki made a hmm noise, voicing he was also in sync with us. Mei and A continued to glare at each other for a minute and then stopped.

"You're right" Mei said, the raikage didn't say anything but nodded his head.

"Now that we're done arguing. I would like to mention something" I spoke up, cleaning my throat a little. Sasukes little piece of information could be useful.

Everyone had their eyes on me now and so I sat up a little bit.

"We might have a way to figure out what the masked man's plan is. Sasuke remembers some family members speaking of something like this. When we return were going to find out as much as we can in the short time we have. If, we can find anything" I told them, hoping it give some hope.

"Where would you even start? You're going off the whim of a child's memory" Mei asked, looking doubtful. I understood where she was coming from but she didn't know Sasuke like I did. His memory was incredible.

"His brother, Itachi" the words gliding right out of mouth and my eyes landed on the raikage, whom had so much doubt in the "criminal". He started laughing and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"While you look into possible leads on this plan the enemy is concocting. I will have my anbu scout around to see if we can find any possible clue as to who the man was that was here" Mei spoke up, glancing at me, giving me a small smile.

"No need" I deadpanned. Even though her Anbu were highly trained in spying, she didn't need to waste anyone's time or energy if I already knew who it was.

"The masked mans name is Uchiha Obito" I told all of them, a chill went down my spine. That was the first time I actually said his full name since he became my teammate all those years ago.

"How do you know of him?" Gaara asked. I internally sighed. I couldn't lie to them. Every detail mattered now.

"He was my best friend and teammate when we were genin. When I became Jonin, my first mission failed, he had died. Or so I thought" I told them, looking around the room.

"I don't understand why hes so angry and revengeful though" Gaara said, confused. I was also not sure how his motives but even if he did see me kill Rin, he wouldn't of started a war over it.

"I believe everything that needed to be discussed has been discussed. We should head home and brief everyone" Onoki said, getting up from his chair. You could hear every bone in his body crack when he moved. It did not make me look forward to being old.

"The next time we see each other, it will be on the battlefield" Gaara said, getting up next. Everyone left the room, one by one.

"Hey" Mei said, lightly touching my bicep. I jumped a little but then looked at her. I thought I was the only person left. Guess not.. I looked up to her and waited for her to speak again.

"I'm sorry for what you spoke of. I know its painful. But hey, maybe after all this over we can grab a drink or something" she said sweetly, giving me a smile. I stood up from my seat so we were almost eye level.

"Sounds like a great idea" I told her, not really caring to share the part where I probably shouldn't ever touch sake again.

"See you around, handsome" she giggled, giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Did that really just happen? I chuckled a little bit. I needed that, a small distraction was worth it.

I had finally left the building to find Neji and Sasuke sitting on the ground.

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't inside that long" poking fun at them.

"Unlike you, I don't feel like standing anymore. That was a five hour meeting" Neji barked out at me.

"Ouuu, we're testy. Okay, fine. How about I buy dinner tonight?" I suggested, looking at the two of them.

"Kakashi, the Mizukage is walking towards us" Sasuke just about whispered. Ignoring my kind offer of buying them food.

"Hokage-sama" Chojoru bowed and spoke.

"Mizukage-sama" Neji and Sasuke said. All three of them spoke at the same time.

"I have forgotten that the hotel Chojuro and I stayed in aren't taking guests. Would it be okay to walk back to your hotel with you guys?" Mei ask politely and I nodded my head.

As we approached the hotel, I remembered I was buying dinner for everyone. Well we have two more guests now, might as well include them. It would be rude not to.

"Would you two care to join us for dinner?" I asked looking at Mei and Chojuro.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm starving" Chojuro answered for them.

"You're always hungry, don't kid yourself" Mei said, rolling her eyes.

"Were always hungry too, so yeah, sounds like a lovely idea" Sasuke spoke for him and Neji.

"Alright then, its settled. Go get your room, were in room eight, when you're ready just knock on the door" I told them once we walked into the hotel. They nodded and we all went our separate ways.

"Well someones seems eager to have a woman around" Neji poked fun.

"Shut it" I glared at him. He wasn't wrong.i had been longed for Hinata for so long that another woman never crossed my mind. I wasn't even thinking about Mei like that but my natural instinct took over and I didn't even realize it.

….

Dinner was great, it was relaxing and after the past two days we all had. It was much needed. The mental strain on all of us took a toll and it was only the beginning. I knew we would prevail in the end but what would it take to win a war?

We were all sitting around the table just making small chat, trying to make the best of the night.

"So I know you said Tsunade was unconscious but really, will she be okay?" Mei asked me in a soft voice. We were sitting on the same side of the table.

"Shell be fine. She needs to recover. The jutsu she to save the village took an enormous amount of chakra from her" I reassured her.

"What a strong woman she is" she said, smirking.

"She is after all Hashiramas granddaughter. I would expect nothing less from her" I said, laughing a bit. Mei joined me with a small laugh.

"I do hope however we remain strong in this war, the enemy will falter" Mei said, changing the subject, becoming serious.

"Obito is going to put a fight but I know well win in the end" I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"If you guys are going to speak anymore of Kage things, I'm going to politely decline being your advisory until you're done speaking" Sasuke said, breaking my gaze away from Mei.

"Don't be disrespectful to your Hokage" Chojuro interveind quickly, my eye twitched slightly knowing Sasuke's wit.

"Don't worry about Chojuro. Before Sasuke was my assistant. He was my student, now hes my friend. Our bond is different. But yes Sasuke, you're free of obligations until tomorrow" I told him and he moved like lightning away from the table.

Neji looked at me and I nodded my head, i didn't need a bodyguard anymore. He slowly got up, bowing and then left. I let him slide with his bow because I knew a majority of that went to Mei.

"Chojuro, you may also leave for the night. Do what you please" Mei dismissed him and he got up from the table. Leaving just Mei and I. I heard the front door open to the hotel room. They must have all left. Where could they have gone at this hour?

"I hope I'm not keeping you awake" I told her, I realized my hand was still on her shoulder and so I took the opportunity to move some hair out her face and tuck it behind her ear. I saw her cheeks turn a light shade a pink.

"Not at all, was hoping to get some alone time with you" she said cheerfully. Getting up off the floor. She landed me hands to pull me up off the floor, and she walked over to the cabinet.

"So, how about that drink?" She asked, pulling sake out of the cupboard.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" I told her honestly. I felt hesitant. Since when was I scared to do something? I could handle it. If I needed to stop, I would. I'm not depressed anymore so there wouldn't be a need to take it overboard.

"Oh cmon, just one" she smiled, pouring the both of us a shot. I walked to the small glass and picking it up.

"To better times ahead" I spoke, holding my glass out.

"To win this war" she said, hitting her glass with me. We both tipped our heads backs taking the shot.

The familiar warmth slid down my throat and I wanted another one. Not wanting to drink myself to sleep but actual fun. Just one more though.

"One more and I'm done" I told her. She nodded her head, pouring us both one more. She placed the cap back on the sake and back into the cabinet where she got it from.

We clinked glasses one more, tipping our heads back again and repeat. The small amount in me, lit a fire of desire. Not sure what it was about sake that made me want things but it did and right now all I wanted was this beautiful woman in front of me.

I took a deep breath and went for it. I slowly slid my mask off my face. I grabbed her, pulling her forward and gave her the most passionate kiss I could give someone that I wasn't dating or in love with.

She responded with even more intense kiss, I guess I made the right decision. Our tongues started dancing and our breathing became heavier.

I wasn't sure how far she was willing to go but I wanted to find out. I needed to know. I felt her hands move, my hokage cloak hit the floor, followed by my Jonin vest. The faster my clothes were coming off. The more I was anticipating the fun to come afterwards. My hands twitched in quickness as I removed the belt that was around her waist. I was also curious as to what she looked like underneath.

I slowly started to pull her back towards the bed. I was really glad everyone else left the room, I just hoped no one would come back until we were done.

I stopped kissing her for a brief moment to rid of my shirt. I was now completely topless, all layers were gone. She didn't waste any time thought she pulled my right back into her lips.

Right as I was about to turn her toward the bed, she gently but just rough enough pushed me down onto the bed and she mounted me. I wasn't expecting that, I was used to teasing people. I mean don't get me wrong, I would do it anyways.

Her kisses started wavering from my mouth, down my neck, to my collarbone and she started going down my stomach, she was teasing me and it was working. I could feel the stiffness in my pants and she knew it was there too.

If felt a little odd doing this with another woman though, I was so used to the same body for a long time but I knew everything would come naturally again. My thoughts were interrupted when she undid the zipper and button to my pants, taking them off slowly. I was now only in my underwear.

This however was a first, I've never been the one to be undressed first, ever. I kinda liked it though.

"Well this isn't fair, let me show you something" she said in a soft but sexual voice. My interest was now completely peaked and she had all my attention. She started to take off her clothes, slowly. The anticipation was killing me but my kami did she look good.

Every piece of clothing she took off was like a new wonder, more skin came into view and my length continued to grow harder. Wasn't sure how it was possible but it was happening. Soon, she was down to her bra and underwear. She had curves in all the right places.

I sat up slightly, pulling her toward me aggressively but not enough to hurt her. She was finally on top of me. She bent back down for a kiss, grinding her lower half over mine. She repeated her kissing trail back to where she stopped.

I felt her take my bottoms off and her hot breath ever so slightly traced my skin. I never in my life wanted a blow job so badly until now. Then she caught me off guard, my head went back and I didn't hold back my moan. I'm not sure how she adapted to having great skills in that department but I was more than okay with it.

She stopped right when I was above to cum, she must of felt my hips buckle. Before I could even move my head forward, she was on top of me.

"You ready for me yet?" She asked and I looked up, she had a gleam in her eye and the animal in me broke out. I knew it was time for some payback. I flipped us over in one motion, she was now underneath me. I had managed to unclip her bra and let her breasts free. They were as I imagined. Perfect like every piece of her body so far. I gave her a chast kiss before working down her jawline, copying her own moves. Only I had stopped halfway at her chest.

I played with her breasts and nipples a bit, making her shift only a little bit, oh I see. She was gonna be a hard one to please. I trailed down further and slid off her bottoms as well.

I stopped right in front of clit, just barely gracing it with my tongue, I slid two fingers in and let my mouth do the rest of the work. My free hand was placed on her hip and I could feel her trying to wiggle free. I knew what she wanted and I knew I was getting her close.

She placed a hand on my head, she pushed a little bit so I stuck my tongue in as far as I could go and her hand stopped pushing, I had her right where I wanted her. I slowly crept back up and we locked eyes for a second while I slowly slid inside of her. She arched underneath me and we both let out a low moan.

The rest of the night felt like one big blur. Neither of us had stopped. It was early in the morning by the way the sun looked and we were laying there, tangled up in the sheets. She rolled over onto me and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Hopefully everyone wouldn't get up for another couple of hours. It didn't matter though, they were locked out. Sasuke and Neji forget to take their keys so they had to stay with Chojuro.

….

"Kakashi! Open the door!" A voice was yelling from behind the hotel door, while they continued banging on the front of it. I looked down to see Mei still soundly asleep and then everything came back to me and quickly. We spent the night together and kami only knew what time it was. I peered into the kitchen to see it was only eleven in the morning. Good, it wasn't to late.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled back at whichever one was banging on the door. I knew yelling would wake Mei up but we couldn't line in la la land forever.

"Good morning, Kakashi" she said sweetly. She sat up and stretched. The sheet fell off of her body and I was able to see a small glimpse of her beautiful body again. I'm not sure it was about this woman but she made my heart skip a beat.

"We unfortunately have to get going. Were being summoned" I told her as I found my clothing spread out all across the room. I gathered her things and placed them on the bed for her. She quickly got dressed and headed for the front door.

"I had a great night, hope to see you again soon," she looked at me and winked. Yeah, I did too. She opened the front door to leave and Sasuke and Neji came storming in. They gave their respectful bow to her and the door shut.

"I see you had a good night" Neji commented on the way the room looked. We never cleaned up dinner, the shot glasses on the counter, I still wasn't fully dressed and the bed was a disaster.

I didn't comment back because they knew I did. I need to blow off some steam before the stress tried to drown me again.

"We should probably start heading home. Were gonna have to stop and make camp tonight because someone wanted to sleep the entire morning away" Sasuke commented as he finished stuffing his bag with his belongings.

I smirked at his comment, it was worth it. But, luckily for me I also didn't need to put a lot back in my bag. Our adventure home could start soon and I was looking forward to my own bed but not to what the future holds.

Itachis POV:

These past five days had been nothing but nightmares and panic attacks. Hinata and I had a giant fight over one of my episodes. But in the end, she remained by my side and didn't try and force me to go to see Ibiki. I couldn't figure out why I kept having them. Everytime i thought about Obito, I couldn't control it.

"Would you like to spare? Maybe itll be good for you" Hinata asked, making me look at her. We had been doing nothing be tending to our garden and working. Keeping my mind off of it was easy but I felt pent up emotions still and that's not what I wanted.

"You can't, your back" I told her bluntly. It had only been three weeks since everything happened, she couldn't even form chakra or she would further injure her back.

"I know but that doesnt mean Kisame can't. I can do basic meditation" she said cheerfully.

"He's not even home from work yet" I deadpanned. I was greatly appreciative of her trying to help me this past week but she needed to stop walking on eggshells around me, I wasnt that fragile. Was I?

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she ignoring my tone of voice and I gave up, no use in trying. She would always win in the end.

"Whatever you say" I mumbled, moving a pot with sunflowers in it to the other side of our garden. We had been rearranging everything to make it look fuller.

"Little Hyuga!" I heard him yell, speak of the devil and he shall appear. She glanced over at me with a smirk and left me alone with the flowers.

I placed the pot down and started making my toward in the house. I was covered in dirt and I wanted to shower. When I got inside, I noticed Kisame was also covered in dirt.

"He's willing to spar" she told me, giving me a look that I could refuse. I guess a shower would have to wait.

…

My chest was on fire from moving at such a quick pace for so long. I loved a good challenge when fighting and that's exactly what Kisame was giving me.

"You getting tired on me already?" he asked me jokingly. I shook my head and activated my sharingan.

"Finally, didn't think you would use your bloodline. Now the fun begins" and he took off at lightning speed towards my right. I decided to have a fight on top of the lake in the Uchiha district, giving Kisame the ultimate advantage. My eyes were reading every movement he was making perfectly. I could tell you right now if I hadn't used my eyes as so, he would have easily blasted me backwards.

I held up my forearms, a kunai in each hand to block my face. Samehada grinded against my tiny weapons. We broke apart and I knew I couldn't use jutsu on him until I got his sword out of his hands.

As he was backing up, I made quick hand signs to summon a shadow clone behind him, it kicked him in the back, he fell forward for a quick second. It allowed me to kick the weapon out of his hands.

"That was a cheap shot" he said looking amused and annoyed all in one sitting. I grinned and charged toward him at full speed.

"Fireball jutsu" I mumbled under my breath, sending a large ball of flame towards my friend. He was just as quick to repel it using a water technique. We had created a giant smog making hard to see for both of us. I squinted my eyes and I could just barely see faint chakra lines swimming underneath the water.

Now that was a cheap shot, using his partial shark features for a sneak attack. I jumped in the air as he came hurtling out of the water. He came at me with just his hands. We were using basic attacks now. They were effective and he knew I wouldn't use any type of genjutsu on him, that would render me victor right away.

"Come on Uchiha, use your eyes. You're becoming boring to fight" he said nonchalantly as he kicked me in my ribs. I crashed underneath the water and quickly swam back to the surface. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. He must be in the water. I became serious as I manuevard towards the dock on the lake so I could have my terrain of earth back.

Hinata had been sitting on the docks doing light meditation but kept getting distracted by our fight.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a spar anymore" I said to her jokingly.

"No kidding, this is great to watch and study you two. You both know each other so well" she said sounding hypnotized as she scanned the water for Kisame. I turned my attention back toward the water myself.

I saw air bubbles in the water, in a couple different spots actually. I knew it was a ploy for me to figure out which one was him but I knew better than to go in there and check. My eyes might be fast but if I didn't pick the correct one, he would win this.

One of the kisames popped out of the water, I threw two kunais toward the fake. One kunai piercing the clone in the heart, the other one went flying toward the one submerging from the water. My kunai hit that clone in the eye before it had the opportunity to come out of the water.

"I'm pressed Itachi, as always" Kisame said from right below me. I was so busy looking everywhere but right in front of me I didn't even notice him. He grabbed my ankle before I could move, dragging me into the water. Right as we went under, I casted a shadow clone before he could notice. In case I needed backup from above, I left it standing on the docks. He continue bringing me down further so I would run out of air before anything. I was kicking at his face to get away but I couldn't.

Right before I needed more air, Kisame made a mistake. He looked me in the eyes and instantly we stopped sinking. He was trapped in my genjutsu. It would only be ten seconds in the real world but not in the dream I created.

I tried swimming to the top but my lungs couldn't function without air anymore. I coughed and in flooded the water. I continue to kick upward as my vision started fading. The surface was so close and then I felt a force bringing me toward air at lightning speed. Kisame. He used water dragon bullet in reverse so it was rush us to the top. We landed on the docks and hard, I laid on my back, hacking the water out of my lungs, gasping for air.

"You guys took that so far" Hinata scolded from the side of me. The both of us finally sat up, looked at each other and started laughing.

"We wouldn't actually kill each other, little hyuga" Kisame said reassuringly. I looked over at her, her angry pout face made me want to laugh more but I knew better.

"Well if you two are done, I'm going home to make dinner. It's warm out and I'm hungry" she told us and I glanced at Kisame. Did we just think the same thing? Hinata had her back turned on us and I used my quick stealth and snuck up on her. I scooped her up in my arms and grinned at her.

"You better not" she hissed trying to escape my grip on her.

"You said you were warm" I smiled while I ran with her towards the water. I jumped off the dock, she yelped as we went under. We floated back to the top, she turned in the water to face us.

"You guys suck!" she said while giggling and splashed water at us. A smile formed on my face, this was the ultimate distraction. Actual fun, I hadn't done this in so long.

"I would love to spend more time with you guys but these clothes are soaked and overly heavy" Kisame said as he started floating backwards towards the land.

"See you at home" Hinata waved him off and just floated in the water for a second.

"Thank you" I said, grabbing her and pulling her toward me so I could hold her.

"For what?" she asked looking confused. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Trying to help me all week, I needed a distraction and you provided. Especially today" I smirked somewhat as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I backed away to catch her slightly blushing.

"No need to thank me every time I do something" she said honestly and started playing with my hair that still tied up.

I didn't bother saying anything, I just enjoyed being near her. It was lovely, this was the first really normal day we've had in a long time and I was trying to soak up every moment of it.

….

The next day was here and it was already afternoon time. My body was only slightly sore from overworking muscles I hadn't used in a while. It was a good type of sore and I needed to keep up with training more. I kept telling myself that but nothing was motivating me. I was becoming lazy, honestly I was turning into Kakashi. Hardworking but lazy. I chuckled at the thought. You never realize how much your friends personalities rub off on you until you catch yourself doing something they do.

"So I realized we're missing roses in the garden" Hinata spoke and I looked at her. She was looking around the garden with her hands on her hips.

"I never really thought about putting them in here, they're pretty common" I informed her, I wasn't wrong. I mean a lot of flowers in the garden were common but roses? I could live without them.

"We should get some" she said, looking at me and smiling. There it was, the look I couldn't say no to, I guess roses were being added.

"Fine, but one condition. They cannot be red" I deadpanned. She clasped her hands together and jumped in excitement making me smile.

"I'm not sure if Ino's family shop is restored yet but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a home visit" she said tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Let's take an adventure then" I told her and turned toward the house so we could get to the front yard.

As we manuevard our way back outside, I opened the front door only to come face to face with Neji. Oh, they were home.

"Yay! You guys returned!" Hinata said cheerfully, giving her cousin a hug.

"We would have been here sooner but Kakashi decided to sleep until nearly noon time yesterday and it set back our arrival time" Neji mumbled, releasing his cousin and stepped between us to enter the house.

"I'm going to shower, I'll see you guys in a little while" he said and started walking up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Itachi" he said, I turned to look at him before I could close the front door.

"Yes?" I asked him, the expression in his face changed and it made me wonder.

"Kakashi needs to see you both right away, Kisame is waiting for you there" he deadpanned and I knew something was up. I nodded my head and closed the front door.

"They've just returned near moments ago, what could be so important?" Hinata asked as we walked towards their home.

"I don't know but I don't think it's good news" I said to her, all my positivity went right out the window. If I was expecting the worse then I wouldn't over react as much.

The walk was short and I buzzed the doorbell. I heard a click in the latch and I pulled the door open. Hinata walked in first and I closed the door behind us. I could hear hear muffled voices coming from upstairs and a small laugh. If someone was laughing then what could possibly be said? We made our way up the stairs. Kakashi was his desk, Sasuke and Kisame were sitting on the couch.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are here. I have some things to discuss with everyone and it would be easier if you were all present" Kakashi said when his eyes landed on us. His smile had vanished instantly and I didn't like it.

"Some things… happened while at the summit" he started the conversation with. So I see, he was just going to jump right into it. No hellos or nothing. I looked around and found a wall to lean against. Hinata stayed in her spot at the top of the stairs.

"What sort of things?" Hinata questioned him, becoming serious.

"I'll start with the easier news" he took a drawn out breath. My anxiety was threw the roof and my heart started to race.

"Kisame, today is your last day in the leaf. I have talked with the Mizukage, Mei. All the Kages know you helped save the leaf from the Akatsuki and are now helping us rebuild. She requests you be taken back to the mist" he spoke, looking at Kisame. Kisames face twisted, he hadn't been home in years. He was apart of the Akatsuki before I was.

"Well. there goes my freedom" he mumbled looking more sad than angry. I mean to be fair, his crimes weren't that bad. Assassination of another daimyo, plotting to overthrow his goverment and theft of a legendary sword? Those seemed pretty forgivable to me. Then I thought about what I just said.. Am I that corrupt that I didn't think his crimes were bad?

"I believe she is willing to work with you, your deeds here are greatly appreciated. We'll work on the details of your escorts home in a bit" Kakashi said, well, at least he'll be home.

"I hope so, I enjoy being here but I do miss home" kisame admitted and looked at the ground.

"Now, here comes the bad news" Kakashi spoke, grabbing all of our attention again.

"Do either of you know any details of the eye of the moon plan?" Kakashi asked, looking solely at me and Kisame.

"Why are you asking us?" I asked before answering, my defenses were up now.

"Because you two were apart of the Akatsuki" he deadpanned, I felt like I was being set up for something. I knew of the eye of the moon plan from past conversations with Shisui, the stone tablet was hidden beneath the old police force. In a secret room only a full blooded Uchiha could access.

"I feel like you're not telling us something" Hinata butted in, I thanked her silently.

"There is, I skipped the entire story and asked a question that was weighing on my mind" Kakashi casually shrugged off. He looked like he was uncomfortable speaking to us about all of this.

"Stop beating around the bush Kakashi, what happened while you were gone" Hinata snapped, giving him a dirty look.

"A man crashed the meeting. He stated that if we didn't hand over Naruto and KillerB in a month's time he would start the fourth great shinobi war" he told us, sounding like he was becoming upset the more he talked about it. It made me wonder what else he was hiding.

"A man? What kind of man is able to crash a meeting full of powerful ninja and live?" Hinata asked him, that was true. Unless.. My heart started beating faster. Kakashi took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Uchiha Obito is the man" he deadpanned and I could feel my entire world freeze. They knew, he was coming. I looked over at Sasuke and just stared at him. This wasn't good. We were all in trouble.

**a/n - SO, I hope everyone enjoyed that. now I know you guys wanted to see kakashi with someone else, I had left the mei scene kind of in a place where I could continue with them or go with yugao like you guys had asked. i can add her to this story OR I can make an entirely new fanfiction because I do have an idea that I want to run with. also the hinata pregnant thing, i have an idea for that. im no where near done with this story and i hope you guys stay until the end. anyways, i hope you all enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Itachis POV:

"Like _the_ Obito?" Hinata asked, every ounce of serious appeared on her face. I wanted to answer her but I couldn't, I felt like I had something stuck in my throat.

"Yes" Kakashi said, sighing and his eyes navigated back to mine. I couldn't look anywhere else, I knew he was feeling all different types of emotions too.

"There's no way, you watched him _die_" Hinata emphasized the word in disbelief.

"Unless he's an imposter and knows every detail of the day we have no proof otherwise" Kakashi said, I couldn't figure out which emotion he was leaning on. But, I couldn't even decide what emotion to lean on. I was terrified for Sasuke's life but I was also angry someone had threatened to start a war over something the very organization I was in sought after.

"No, that's really Obito.." I said scarcely.. Looking at everyone.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked, looking at me mildly upset now. My eyes averted to Kisame since he knew the entire truth. He gave me a look as in to let them know because I knew he wouldn't let anyone take Sasuke either.

I looked back at Hinata, they all knew what I was about to say but they wanted me to say it. I took a deep breath before I started talking because I knew the questions were coming.

"He's the one who helped me the night I massacred my clan" I told them and I looked at Sasuke when I said it. His face was stone, I couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind and I knew this subject was a tough one.

"So.. we do have family left" Sasuke muttered and I was taken back a little bit.

"Yes but he's a psychopath, he helped me orchestrate a mass homicide" I spat back at him, not meaning to.

"You're no better, you also _helped_" he turned towards me now, practically hissing. I had a feeling the images of our parents were flooding his head now. I deserved what he said, he wasn't wrong.

"Why'd you keep it a secret this entire time?" Hinata asked, interrupting us.

"He threatened to take Sasuke if I told anyone he was alive" I said, looking at the ceiling quickly. I internally cursed at myself. I just hoped he wasn't around to hear any of this. He managed to interrupt a meeting at the summit. Nevermind if he appeared in a room with us. We were strong but Obito will always do what he wanted.

"You held in a secret like this all this time and now he's a threat to our home. To everyone, actually" Sasuke said, shocking me. I looked back over, this is affecting him more than I knew.

"What did he say to you that night, anyways?" my brother asked another question, not letting anyone get a chance to speak. Every bit of detail that had happened that night we're coming to mind and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"He swore he would burn the village down to the ground one day for what they did to his love... He then threatened to take you if I ever spoke his name... I tried to kill him but he was too quick for me in my state of mind at the time.. He then appeared behind me, held a kunai to my throat and told me if I ever told anyone about that night, I would regret it because their were bigger things to come after him" I said rather slowly in pieces because the anxiety I was having was building up slowly.

Before anyone could speak again, the front door was being knocked on. Hinata moved to go get it before anyone even thought about it. I was glad someone interrupted, I could take a second to think. My brain was becoming clouded from being questioned.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairwell grabbed my attention, Hinata walked in first with Neji right behind her.

"Sorry I took so long" Neji said, glancing at Kakashi and then I realized Kakashi had been rather quiet this entire time. Neji shifted toward Kakashi, behind his desk so he could be up here and Hinata took her place back near the staircase.

"Did I miss something? It feels really tense in here" Neji asked, looking at all of us.

"Yeah you did," Sasuke told him, not taking his eyes off of me.

"You missed Itachi being an idiot" Sasuke spat, getting off the couch this time. I could clearly read his emotions now, it was anger.

"You could of told someone Obito was alive, this could have prevented a war! But no, again, you're selfish! Now, we have to risk our lives against whatever this guy has up his sleeve because there's no way in hell I'm letting them take Naruto and I could see from the way the Raikage was, he won't let anyone get his hands on his little brother!" Sasuke screamed at me, I backed up a foot because he kept walking toward me while yelling. His sharingan was fully active now.

"I had no way of telling anyone, I killed our entire bloodline, I had to run" I tried to defend myself and I could see the expression on his face twist. I could tell by the way his arm was tensing he was probably going to swing at me again like he did over a week ago.

"You could of stayed behind and dealt with the problems you caused. But instead you ran away" my brothers voice calmed a little bit I knew he was still livid.

"You life was in danger, twice. I've done nothing my entire life but protect you" I told him, my temper was coming out but I knew it wouldn't matter in the end anyways because I was wrong.

"I don't care! You stole everything from me and I'll be damned if this monster takes what remains" Sasuke glared now.

"Sasuke, I think that's enough" Kakashi said calmly. Not the good kind of calm, the kind of calm where ice ran through your veins.

"No! No one else is saying anything!" he shouted at Kakashi now but removed himself from my personal space anyways.

"You're right about everything but hitting him isn't going to help anyone" Kakashi spoke again but this time you could hear the venom in his voice and I finally made eye contact with him.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" kakashi asked me.

"No, that's it. You guys know everything now. I have no more secrets" I admitted, it was true. Every bad thing I had ever kept secret was finally out in the air.

"I'm not saying it's your fault this war is coming but Sasuke is right. Maybe if you'd somehow let us know Obito was alive and vengeful, we could have stopped this" Kakashi spoke again, I kept my eyes on him now. I guess it was a good thing they didn't know Kisame knew.

"He was vengeful when he found me and if he wanted to be found he wouldn't of done this good of a job staying hidden all these years" I said casually. It sounded more rude than I had intended and Kakashis face dropped.

"Can you all go downstairs so I can have a word with Itachi alone?" Kakashi asked, we didn't break eye contact. Everyone moved rather quickly and we were alone. Kakashi did a hand sign, signifying that nobody would hear us now.

"I didn't mean for that to be rude" I spoke honestly. He put his hand up, signaling me to stop talking and so I did.

"How could you?" he asked me, his emotions were scattered again.

"I'm confused" I admitted and waited for him to elaborate

"You knew he was alive and you didn't bother telling me?" he asked again and I wasn't sure what to say.

"I couldn't, I just told you why" I said.

"You know how this village operates, we wouldn't let anything happen to Sasuke. You know this and yet you kept the fact my best friend has been alive this entire time. You know it bothers me every night, I have nightmares about it to do this day" he spat at me.

"I'm not sure what to tell you" I mumbled. I really didn't.

"Your brother is right, you're selfish. All you ever do if cause emotional turmoil" kakashi said, and he laughed a bit at the end of his sentence. That hurt, I've been battling with all the wrongs I've ever done and just when I thought everyone was okay, they aren't.

"I've been trying to hard to fix everything and all it does is get thrown back in my face. How am I supposed to move on if no one else can?" I asked him with a slight attitude. He didn't say anything and my temper was near ready to be released. How was I supposed to move on if no one else was?

"Maybe if you didn't kill Rin, he wouldn't be so angry. He wouldn't of helped me destroy my entire bloodline" I snapped at him, he stopped completely and stared at me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" he defended himself slamming his hand on desk, standing up. Then I realized that this is probably what Obito wanted, everyone fighting but I couldn't take back what I said.

"I didn't mean that, my anger got the better of me," I said as calmly as possible, trying to recompose myself.

"But you said it and I know you mean it. If Hinata didn't care so much for you, you would be out of here" he said, venom dripping from his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, genuinely confused now.

"The village" he said and that stuck with me.

"You can't cast me aside because of personal feelings about something I just said!" I raised my voice a bit, he wasn't thinking rationally and I knew it was because of Obito.

"I could if I wanted to" he said nonchalantly.

"You're just upset Obito is alive and he didn't seek you out, you're upset because Rin isn't here to help you with him. You're upset because you're the Hokage and you hate responsibility and you're upset Hinata chose me over you" I said smugly but rude enough to get my point across.

The very next second I was glad my reflexes were fast because Kakashi had thrown three kunais in my direct, all sticking into the wall. His eyes read murder.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"No! You want to act like a child and throw things at me because I'm right?" I yelled back, ready to defend myself. I couldn't hit him because of his Hokage status, that's a crime in itself.

"Itachi, you have three seconds to get out of face before I make you regret standing here" he deadpanned.

"I'm not leaving until we settle this" I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not going to bring me here to question me, make me feel horrible and then try any physically hurt me because I spoke the truth" I bluntly spoke again before he could and I just watched him.

He decided violence was the answer at the moment and he threw some more kunai at me. I dodged them all and I could tell he wanted to do more.

I blinked and he appeared in front of me, trying to punch me in the face. I blocked him with my forearms.

"You know nothing of Rin, don't speak her name!" he said, trying to kick me and I pushed his leg away. My tolerance for defense was going to deplete quickly and I was going to strike back soon if he continued. I felt like I was dealing with an angry younger Sasuke who would lose his temper and I had to wait until he was done.

"I know all about her, it's not hard to stick pieces together" I told him, pushing him back a little bit.

"And I enjoy being Hokage, it's brought me joy. Something I haven't felt in a while because of you and Hinata" he growled and now we were in a shoulder lock with each other.

"I did nothing to you. I told her to chase you, you know this and yet she picked me" I said, trying to tighten my grip so his would ease up but it didn't work. He was seeing nothing but red right now and I understood that.

"Yes, I know she did and I'm glad. You both deserve each other. One selfish person for another. I'm over her" he gritted and tried to headbutt me but I moved my face out of the way but he managed to push me back and I was regretting being near the wall now. My back was against it and I was losing strength due to lack of space.

"Kakashi, you need to calm down," I said, trying to relieve tension. I dug this hole and now I was going to get out of it.

"No. I thought we were friends and you've kept something like this a secret, something I've had regret for almost my entire life has been walking around this entire time. You're nothing to me now and you will never get my trust back. So, the next time you speak freely, think again" he said and finally his forearm was against my throat. My head was back against the wall and I knew if he wanted to hurt me right now, he could. I had no defense left.

"If you're going to kill me, you should probably do when this house isn't full of people" I said, the air in my throat was hard to grasp but it was manageable.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're needed in this war. But, first" he spat, kneeing me in the ribcage. The air I had in me glided out and I wanted to cough but I couldn't because he didn't release his grip on me. As he slid his forearm off my neck, he grabbed the back of my neck and forcefully pushed me to the ground with all his strength. I felt like a small puppy that was being abused.

He moved away from me and I was surprised, I thought he was going to attack me again. But, instead he moved towards his desk and leaned against it.

"Are we the only ones who know of Obito?" he asked and I looked at him. I made myself up off the floor to glare at him.

"'Kisame knows" I told him.

"Has he known this entire time?" he asked me, looking really bothered by it and I nodded my head.

"Well, good thing he's going back to his own village then" he huffed and looked up at the ceiling. I knew Kakashi had a temper from the times I've worked with him but I never thought I'd be on the receiving end and now our friendship was nothing. That bridge was burned.

Kakashi made the hand seals again and the sound barrier left.

"You're all free to come back up!" Kakashi yelled and we waited for everyone. They moved rather quickly, the tension in the air became thicker and they could probably sense it.

"Are you two done bickering?" Hinata spoke, now wasn't the time for sass. I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't sure how Kakashi would react to her.

"Yes. We're good now. I've called you back up here to let you know a few more things and everyone is free" he spoke, a gleam in his eye appeared while looking at me.

"Neji when finished here, you are to report to anbu headquarters. Give everyone a briefing. Sasuke, I need you to go to each clan head to inform them of the matter. Hinata and Itachi, you are to gather whatever information you can on the eye of the moon plan.. You all need to report back here at five" he said, giving us all orders.

"Also, Hinata and Itachi. Once done here, you are to meet Kisame at the gates for six tonight to escort him home" he said, looking me in the eyes. Well, that's one way to get me out of the village.

"He's not supposed to leave the village" Hinata spoke, informing him of my past agreements.

"This is to be placed as an emergency. Doesn't matter" Kakashi said quickly, ignoring her statement. She knew to not say anything as it would be pointless.

"Are we all clear on the matter?" he said, looking around the room. We all shook our heads and I was the first one to leave the room. My anger was still radiating and I needed to get away from him. As I hit the floor at the bottom of the staircase, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. He must have broken one. I hadn't noticed since I was running off of adrenaline.

Hinatas POV:

It was nearly five o'clock and Itachi and I were underground, underneath the old police station to be exact. I was in shock at how many tunnels and passageways there were down here. I knew his ancestors were probably rolling in their graves though, knowing someone that wasn't of their bloodline was seeing this.

"This is amazing" I said out loud, speaking for the first time in which felt like forever. Itachi hadn't been talkative since the sound barrier came undone in Kakashi's office. I wondered what they talked about..

"I guess" he said bluntly and continued walking and then finally I saw it. A giant rock with a Uchiha fan on it, something was behind it.

Itachi did some hand signs and then everything started shaking and I grabbed onto his arm, I wasn't sure what was happening but it felt like the entire place was going to crumble..

The rock was moving, not a lot but enough for us to squeeze into. Once we were inside, Itachi left me standing alone in the dark. It felt like forever but I knew only a few seconds went by. I heard him shuffling around and then a fire was lit. A wall torch, he moved to the other side, back into the dark and lit the other wall torch.

"How'd you know this was down here?" I asked in amazement, looking around. My eyes landed on a stone tablet, words were written on it and It was all written in a different language.

"Can you read that?" I asked Itachi, looking at him..

"Bits and pieces of it. I'm going to need Kakashi and Sasuke to see this for themselves. We don't have enough time to try and decipher it" Itachi said, staring at the tablet. "Don't want to anger him anymore.." itachi whispered but I heard him.

"What even happened earlier?" I asked, my curiosity got the better of me now. He glanced at me and didn't answer me. Instead he started backing away from the tablet slowly, a look on his face had me worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking at the tablet again. I didn't know why I did not like the letters were suddenly going to change.

"Nothing" he deadpanned, turning his back so he didn't have to see the tablet and started heading towards the giant rock we entered from.

"Itachi, don't _nothing_ me" I snapped at him, grabbing his wrist to make him stop. We stood there for a second before I took a step forward so I could face him. His head was down, I lifted his face with my hands and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"What is the matter with you, you went from angry to sad" I asked gently.

"These eyes are nothing but a curse.." he whispered and landed his head on my shoulder. I held him for a second, my confusion was at its peak. I still didn't understand what was happening.

"I see you've finally realized the truth" a male voice spoke from the doorway to leave her and I felt Itachis entire body tense up. I turned to see a man in a mask, that must be...

"I told you if anyone was to learn of that night, I would come for Sasuke" the guy said casually as he took a step forward, looking past us at the tablet.

"It's really a shame that tablet hasn't been destroyed. Now you know what my plan is" he spoke again, clicking his tongue at the end of his sentence. I moved Itachi's head off of my shoulder and activated my Byakugan so I could see better. I got a little lightheaded considering I wasn't supposed to use any chakra but what could it hurt if it was surrounding my eyes and not my injuries?

"Do you ever _stop_ talking?" I asked him rudely. He turned to me, ready to laugh.

"You picked a good one, Itachi. Too bad she won't live very long in the war. She talks before she thinks" he said, chuckling. He didn't even know me and he assumed things. Little did he know my mind was as sharp and fast.

"Why are you really here? You won't be leaving with Sasuke, Obito" I growled at him, ready to fight. I knew I would lose considering the shape of my body but I was ready to anyways.

"What are you going to with a broken arm and.. Other things?" he said sceptically as he looked at me. He did my body a once over and I grew confused. Could he tell me back was fractured too?

"I will fight for my loved ones, no matter the state of my body" I said, taking a step toward him and he laughed at me.

"You know what? I like you. I'll leave Sasuke for now" he said, walking past me and then stopped at Itachi. We finally knew everything so why was Itachi still so scared of him? I turned to watch the two of them.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is here" he said, an inch away from Itachi's face and then it all happened too fast. I was happy that my byakugan was activated or I would've missed it. Itachi slammed Obito into the wall, a kunai pinned into his skin.

"Don't think you can just come into my home and threaten my family" Itachi growled, pushing the kunai into his throat.

"I was coming to claim what is mine," he said, choking a little bit and in a blink of an eye vanished right out from Itachi's grasp and then appeared from behind him. That's what they meant by him appeared and disappearing.

"But, since your lady here changed my mind. You win for the day" he said cautiously and before he left, he quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the stone, he put such a force behind it, the stone shattered. It was fixable but in pieces and then he was gone..

"How the hell are we going to put that back together?" I asked, walking over to the pieces, picking a few up and looking at them.

"He's going to pay" Itachi grumbled, grabbing my wrist and pulled me toward the door.

"But, the stone" I said as we slipped out of the small room.

"Leave it" he demanded and I said nothing else. I just let him angrily pull me along. We were walking faster than we were when we came in but I knew his fury was growing and I understood why. I had only interacted with Obito for two minutes and he irritated me to the fullest.

Once we reached the outside, he let my wrist go and we stood in the street. I repeated my movements like downstairs, I took a step in front of him to grab his face again. I cupped his face and his eyes were spinning slightly. The only thing I could think of as a distraction was to kiss him so that's exactly what I did.

Before I could pull away, he pulled me in closer. He finally let go and just held me.

"On our journey of bringing Kisame home, I'll fill you in on everything," he whispered to me and let me go, giving me a small smile. Well, at least I wasn't going to be confused anymore.

...

We were waiting for Kakashi to come back to his house so we could inform him of some things. We were sitting on his porch and of course he was late. I wondered where Neji and Sasuke were but I shrugged the thought away.

"You would think he would stop being late to everything," I said to Itachi and he nodded his head. Well.. I guess talking to him wasn't an option right now. My eyes wandered around the area. I never really looked at everything since Itachi and Sasuke restored everything and it looked really nice even though half of the district was gone due to Peins explosion.

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi said from behind me and I jumped off the porch. He used his teleportation technique we all knew.

"You scared the life out of me!" I yelled in a playful voice as I stood up, my heart race slowing down.

"I didn't want to make you guys wait to long, you have a long journey ahead of you" Kakashi said told us and he glared at Itachi.

"We need to talk, now" Itachi deadpanned. What was with them? They were completely fine before the summit meeting. I couldn't wait to know everything, I hated being in the dark about things.

Kakashi said no more, opened the door and we all walked into the house and headed up the stairs to his office. We could have talked about it outside, no one was listening and I knew soon enough everyone was going to know about what was to come. Whatever it was.. Anyways.

"We found the stone tablet, stating what the eye of the moon plan is. But there's a problem" Itachi spoke, wasting no time.

"There's always a problem" Kakashi spoke, rolling his eyes. I was getting mad at them, they were acting like children.

"Can you two stop acting like children? We have a war coming and you guys are fighting over whatever it is" I barked at them, interrupting before Itachi and Kakashi could continue talking. They book looked at me, both looking confused.

"We're fine, Hinata" Kakashi told me and I knew it was a lie.

"Bullshit. I can still feel tension between you guys. Whatever it is you argued over earlier is insignificant to what is about to come. You guys are going to do more harm than good if you're mad at each other during a crucial time" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't having it. Not now.

They both turned away from me and looked at each other again, just ignoring me.

"The problem I was trying to speak of, before we were interrupted" Itachi said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Obito appeared, ready to take Sasuke like he promised. Hinata stopped him but before he left, he destroyed the stone before I could fully understand it. But, I got a few words from it" he continued his sentence and Kakash'is eyes opened.

"He was in the village?" he asked, worry spread over his face.

"Yes, you've seen it. He can come and go anywhere he pleases" Itachi said. Its true, I couldn't even follow him with my byakugan but I did notice something when he teleported. He had waited to teleport, was there a time limit in between movements?

Kakashi slammed his fist on the table, very Tsunade like and it scared me slightly.

"He's always right under my nose" he mumbled but I heard him. I felt bad for Kakashi, my heart bled for him knowing something he hated himself for wasn't really true.

"Back to the stone.. The words I read. _Tailed Beast, infinite tsukuyomi, tree_." Itachi said and Kakashi wrote them down. Not that he would forget three words but it was probably better to really remember something like that.

"What does that even mean?" kakashi asked, confused.

"All I know is that our sharingans are a key role in this because of the infinite tsukuyomi part. I need to try and decipher it more but I don't have _time_" Itachi said again, emphasizing something we were tasked to do.

"You'll have time, when you return from the mist" Kakashi snapped, the tension quickly coming back.

"Speaking of that, we need to go, don't want to be late like _somebody_" I said, cutting between their conversation again, glaring at Kakashi. He smirked somewhat, well at least he was accepting of my jokes.

"Kakashi, I warn you. You need two sharingans to complete the infinite tsukuyomi. Watch yourself" Itachi warned before we turn our backs on him to head outside.

"You don't think Obito would come take Kakashi's eye, do you?" I questioned him when we got outside. We were walking toward our home to grab our bags, it was a good thing we packed before we did our research on the stone or we would be late meeting Kisame.

"Hes ruthless and doesn't care. So, yes, I do think he could for it. He could even take Sasuke's eyes if he wanted" Itachi said, shivering at the last part. I chill ran down my spine too, I understood their feeling of insecurity. My eyes were also special, anyone could take them and use them if they wanted.

As we got onto our front porch my mind started thinking.. Our eyes, a blessing and a curse.. Then it clicked. That's why Itachi said that in the stone room. I grabbed Itachis hand before we continued moving so he would look at me.

"I would never let him take any of your eyes. I know there's six of them left between all of you. I will guard the other five with my life. I know it's all that's really left of your family to pass down" I told Itachi, looking into his eyes so he knew I was serious and he smiled. An actual warm smile.

"Don't worry about my family's legacy but I appreciate your dedication" he said, brushing the hair off my of my face.

"Your family's legacy is now mine to protect too, don't you ever forget that" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what I did you deserve you but good kami I'm happy I have you," he said, grabbing my waist and hugging me from the back. I smiled when he nuzzled his face into my shoulder and we held each other for a second.

We let go of each other and I opened the front door, we didn't bother removing our sandles considering we were going to be leaving quickly. We made our way up the stairs and headed towards our bedroom.

I had moved back into Itachi's room slowly, we weren't dating yet but what was the point of sleeping in separate beds?

"I hope Kisame isn't already waiting" I said out loud, maybe it would get Itachi to finally talk.

"So what if he is?" Itachi asked, suddenly whispering in my ear and holding me from behind. He moved my hair out of the way and traield kissed down neck, to my jawline and slowly moved my face towards him giving me a deep kiss. I made a small moan, why did he always pick the weirdest times to get me going?

I could feel his tongue trying to poke its way in and I allowed it, his hands were moving slowly and his right hand made it down the front of my shirt, gently squeezing my breast and then he spun me around. He stopped kissing me and grabbed our bags.

"We need to get going!" he said in a happier tone and headed towards the door. Oh no he didn't..

"You're going to pay for that Uchiha!" I yelled after him and I could hear him laughing. A noise I hadn't heard in a while, it warmed my heart and I continued on with my smile as I made my way down the staircase and out the door. He waited for me on the porch.

"I can carry my bag you know" I told him, trying to take it off of him.

"I can handle two backpacks, don't worry about it" he said, refixing the bags as we took off toward the gates to Kisame.

..

We had stopped for camp for the night, we had been walking for five hours and the sun was already gone, midnight was approaching fast and tomorrow we had four hours left until we reached the boat that would lead us to the hidden mist. I hadn't been here since I left for that entire year.

"I gotta tell you guys something, it's been bothering me" Kisame said, my attention was all his in a heartbeat. He never kept something to himself and that's one thing about him I was going to miss.

"What is it?" I asked as we ate the rice I had packed us all for the night. Just until we reached Kisames village.

"Well, as you both know Obito is the one who recruited me for the Akatsuki, we had the same goal," he said, looking back and forth between Itachi and I. Neither of us said anything because we were waiting.

"Well earlier when Kakashi asked if we knew what the eye of the moon plan is, I never answered but I do know what it is. He told me in detail to get me to join and it seemed like a great idea at the time" Kisame said, scratching the back of his head. He knows? He knew this entire time?

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Itachi asked seriously, I looked back at Kisame, I hope his answer wasn't something that would make Itachi angry.

"You guys started arguing and Kakashi looked angry and then after you guys had your fight, I didn't bother to say anything because I knew it would just create more aggravation" he said honestly. My eye twitched a little bit knowing full well never cared about aggravating people, he lived for that so why didn't he speak up?

"We didn't have a fight" Itachi replied, literally ignoring everything Kisame just said. Kisame gave him a look, as did I.

"I'm not blind, Uchiha. I saw kunai stuck in the wall when we came back. I'm not dumb" Kisame deadpanned. There were kunai in the wall? Why didn't I see them?

"Fine, you caught me. We had a quarrel" he said, casually touching his side when he spoke. Did Kakashi hit him? I was curious now..

"Anyways, if you want. I can write down the details of the eye of the moon plan for you take back to Kakashi after you leave my island" Kisame said, taking a bite of rice.

"That would be helpful but is it safe to be traveling with that kind of information?" Itachi asked him.

"It doesn't really matter. We're going to war anyways and it's not like it's our information. It's the enemies" kisame said, shrugging.

"Yes, that may be true but if another enemy grabbed it. We're going to have to kill them and that's time consuming" Itachi said casually also taking a bite of his food. It slightly bothered me how casually they were talking about murdering people so openly. But, that's part of being a ninja.

"So Uchiha, how about a change of topic. What were you and Kakashi fighting about?" Kisame asked, going back to the same thing i had been wondering all day.

"Yeah, c'mon. You said you would tell me" I chimed in, poking his side gently and he flinched. So, he did get hurt.

"I said something that shouldn't of been said and he attacked me. We were screaming about useless things. He no longer trusts me and I poured salt into the wound heavily" Itachi told us the most vague answer ever. I wanted to push for details.

"What could you possibly of said that made him attack you? I've never seen that guy mad" Kisame retorted.

"You haven't been around long enough.." I mumbled, lifting Itachis shirt up while he ate. I wanted to see his side. I finally got his shirt off and his entire ribcaged was bruised and their was lump.

"You have a broken rib" I told him and I adjusted my body so I could fix his side a little bit.. And he grabbed my hands.

"You can't use chakra, stop. I'll have a hidden mist doctor look at it and to answer your question Kisame," Itachi spoke, moving my hands gently and putting his bowl on the ground in front of him.

"I told him he's mad about the fact that Rin isn't here, how Obito doesn't want to see him even though he's alive, how he hates being responsible so he hates being Hokage and that he's mad at the fact Hinata picked me.. And not him" he spoke and was hesitant about the last part and I just stared at him.

"But, he agreed with everything Sasuke said, and said Hinata is lucky because if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be apart of the village. Hence why her and I are taking you home so I wouldn't be in the village. Now, we're all caught up. Anymore questions?" Itachi asked, sounding snappy.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, getting up off the ground. He got up after me and I turned on my heel.

"Do not follow me. You're rude, Itachi. That day for him was like the massacre for you. It's a touchy subject and you just rubbed it in. You also had no right to bring me into it" I hissed at him and walked into my tent, I needed alone time.

Itachis POV:

I sat back down in the same spot I had been sitting in and leaned against the log and started looking at the fire. Why was everyone against me today? I didn't understand.

"Well, this feels like old times. Except this time we're not wanted criminals" Kisame spoke, trying to break the tension. I smirked a little bit and a small laugh came out. He was right.

"You're right and I think this is the closest you and I have ever been to your home" I added to the conversation, maybe talking about something else was a good idea. Today had been nothing but one fight and surprise after another and I was done with it.

I tried really hard to keep the happy thoughts coming but nothing was working considering the day of events had. I was starting to feel about the fight with Kakashi but I wasn't going to say sorry, my pride wouldn't let me. Then the thing with Obito, what kind of man am I? I was frozen in place out of fear and Hinata stood up for me. What if he hurt her? My blood boiled just thinking about it but everything was fine.. Obito was also being really weird around Hinata too, why? His comment was repeated in my mind again.. What did he mean '_other things?_'..

"Itachi, your lost in thought" Kisame said, grabbing my attention again.

"Yeah, sorry. A lot has happened today and its just a lot to process" I said in a low tone, it had only been ten minutes since Hinata went in the tent but for all I knew she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.

"I get it, I've been around for most of it. But, we should head to bed. It's getting late and we still have a lot of traveling to do. I hope you don't get seasick" Kisame spoke, getting up from the ground.

"I've never been on a boat, I hope I don't" I said honestly also getting up from the ground.

"This should be fun, I can't wait" Kisame spoke, laughing loudly. His laugh echoing throughout the woods. He put the fire out and we went our separate ways. Kisame went into his own tent and I hesitated to go into mine. Why was I hesitating? It's not like she was going to hurt me. I silently walked in, I laid down next to her and closed my eyes and then everything from the past few years started to flood my mind.

"Itachi? You okay? You're breathing heavy" Hinata asked quietly, touching my face. Was I crying? I hadn't even noticed I was.

"I guess so.." I whispered as I wiped a tear from the right side of my face.

"What's the matter..?" she asked, sounding concerned. Their was barely any light inside the tent, I could barely see her but I knew she was close.

"What isn't the matter? I've upset you, I'm a horrible brother, I'm a bad friend, we're going to war for kamis sake" I said in a rushed sentence, just rambling at this point. I felt myself slipping, just letting everything get the better of me like the night Sasuke saved me. What was even the point?

"You need to take a deep breathe," she said in a hushed tone as she started stroking the hair on my head attempting to calm me. I tried and all it did was trigger more tears. I felt like the more air I took in, the deeper the wound was opening.

I could hear her shifting and then I felt her straddle me and then pulled me up so we were sitting face to face.

"Listen to me" she said, inches away from my face. I guess it was a good thing it was dark in here, that way she couldn't see all the tears spilling out. When did I become an emotional mess? At least when I was in the Akatsuki I had a hardened mask on, I didn't let any affect me. Not even Hinata when I saw her for the first time in two years.

"You're sinking again and I'm not letting it happen. You only upset me because it was rude to say, it's okay though. Kakashi has accepted it, he's the one who ended it, really. You're also not a bad friend either, you guys had a fight, it happens. Neji and I fought all the time. You've seen them and look, him and I are fine" she spoke softly to me as she kept moving the hair out of my face to keep it still.

"You're not a horrible brother either. Sasuke doesn't realize everything you've done, you've done for him. Neither of you would be here if you didn't do it. He'll realize it one day, he's just upset because he thought there was a chance of having more family but the idea got taken away from him" he said, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. The tears still wouldn't stop. I know she was trying and she was making really valid points but I just needed to get it out. The sunshine always comes after a storm.

I grabbed her hands and just held them and I put my head on her chest. The more I took in her scent, it was calming me down. It was something Shizune had taught me. When I was upset, find a certain scent and associate it with happiness, deceive my brain that I was safe, I suppose. I did that when she left, I would smell the white lilies and lilacs in the garden. It helped for a long time and I stopped when I thought I was strong enough. I was strong for a while until all this drama unfolded. All because Sasuke found a folder. Who knew a folder would ruin someone's life?

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, taking me back to reality. I lifted my face from her chest and grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a thank you kiss. I hope that's what it conveyed. Even when she isn't talking, she helps me. The thoughts were still in my brain but at least not I could think logically and hopefully not fall back into emotional turmoil for a while.

"I think before we fight Obito and whatever weapons he has, I'm going to talk to Shizune and Ibiki, fight in a clear mind" I told her after I broke the kiss away.

"I think that's a great idea," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me in for a hug.

"I can't have an emotional breakdown on the battlefield, it'll get me killed" I said and I could feel her nodding her head.

"What even triggered this?" she asked, sounding curious.

"I have no idea, it just happened.. I feel a little better though" I admitted and kissed her again.

"I'm happy and please, listen to me when I speak. You're none of those things you said. I know everyones been yelling at you all day but it's far from the truth" she spoke again, kissing me again. I nodded my head, I didn't feel like speaking anymore. I needed one more final distraction.

I wrapped my arms around her lower waist and deepened the kiss. I knew what I started earlier needed to be finished and I knew she wanted it.

I could feel her moving her arms, she was taking her shirt off. The feeling of her soft warm skin touched my hands and I only wanted her more. Before I could move my hands toward the front of her, she stopped kissing me and ripped my shirt off. I must have really got her going, she's never been this aggressive.

She continued kissing me, using her tongue to deepen kiss and slowly pushed me back onto the ground.

"Are you going to be okay? Your back" I asked her, before we continued.

"My back is the last thing on my mind" she seductively said as she moved her mouth away from mine, she gave me small kisses along my jawline. As she worked her way down she continue to give small love bites and licked my collar bone which I admit, completely turned me on and I wanted her but I wasn't trying to stop her from doing what she was going.

In the process of kissing me everywhere, she was taking my pants off and I helped her a little bit by wiggling my hips. She took them off along with my underwear and here I was now completely naked.

Her kisses found their way to my hardened length, my hips bucked in the ever slightest and it was a clear signal she was doing a great job and I oh so badly wanted to give back the pleasure I was receiving. I moaned a little bit while she was down there and I could feel myself getting closer but I didn't want to go yet.

I think she knew I was close because she stopped playing with my length with her tongue and made her way back up my body. I quickly flipped us over, she was now on the blankets and it was my turn to tease her.

"No, I want you, right now" she damn near purred in my ear and it sent a chill down my spine. I grinned and I knew she couldn't see me. This was the perfect time.

"Okay" I said in the same voice. As I made my way down to her pants, I unclasped her bra, I again will forever be grateful that the clasp was in the front. I undid her pants and took them off, leaving her now naked. I wasn't going to listen to her though, I knew what I wanted to do to her. I opened her legs with my hands and quickly started kissing her thighs. She wasn't escaping this.

I ran my tongue over her clit and her back arched a little bit, she was already wet and I hadn't even done anything. I smiled slightly and let my tongue go aways. She started moaning and pretty loudly. I hoped Kisame wasn't awake or he was about to hear everything. I figured five minutes down here was enough time and got into position.

"Stop teasing me" she growled, lighting pulling on my hair. I smirked knowing we were finally in the same position or ecstasy and weakness.. I didn't even give her a warning, just dove right in there and she gasped and before I knew it, our moans were in sync but I withheld mine a bit because hearing hers drove me mad.

**I hoped you guys liked this, it was all over the damn place.**

**Also, we are getting very close to the war starting, just doing a few more little things and the fun shall begin.**

**plus, added some fun things in here that I hope you guys pick up on (;**

**lastly two things. 1: all your comments on this story honestly make me so flippin happy, i literally get to excited when a review is dropped, makes me feel happy & 2: are the "lemon" parts good enough on detail? more or less? & does anyone care if the characters swear? **


	23. Chapter 23

**okay so I feel like a lot happened in this chapter but the next part is coming shortly. i hope everyone likes this and dont fret, some well earned drama is on its way! **

Itachis POV:

We were almost at the boating dock of the hidden mist and I could tell Kisame was nervous.

"I wish we didn't miss the departing time of this boat yesterday. All the sitting around we did got me thinking" he said to me. All three of us were standing in front of the boat. We couldn't see much do to the fog though.

"You'll be okay, you heard Kakashi" Hinata spoke before me, putting her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. I smirked a bit, I had never noticed the extreme height difference in the two until now.

"I'm hoping so because if not I'll be riding the execution train" he said, trying to laugh it off. It was rather strange hearing him like this considering he was never scared of death, he always laughed in its face. Maybe if we left yesterday morning as planned, he would still be riding off of adrenaline to face his consequences.

"Well, looks like we're here" Kisame spoke again, changing the subject.

"I can't even see three feet in front of me, how do you know?" Hinata asked, looking around everywhere.

"My eyes have adjusted to fog over the years. I was born here, you know" he told her and turned to started walking towards the door of the boat we were on.

"It'll be easier to see when were on land and not on the water. Plus, it's dark out which doesn't help" he informed us, opening the door to step off. We walked onto the dock and just followed him.

"I'm surprised you're not being stopped yet" I said out loud to make conversation, even if it wasn't a great topic.

"These guys wouldn't know me. The closer we get to the village though, then that's the problem" he said, glancing at the both of us.

None of said anything after that, we just walked in silence. It wasn't a long walk either and the closer we got I could see buildings above where the fog had stopped. It was a rather large village.

"State your business" a guard said a little loudly as we got near twenty feet to the entrance. I went to open my mouth but Hinata took a step forward.

"We're here on behave of the leaf village. The Hokage has sent us to transport this missing nin back to the Mizukage, as per her request" Hinata said, standing tall and professional.

The guards eyes widened looking at Kisame and me, they must have known who we were, especially Kisame. The guard was an older shinobi so he must remember who he was. Not to mention he had Samehada on his back, a precious piece of the mist's history.

"Why isn't he detained?" the guard asked skeptically looking at Kisame, taking a step forward looking like was ready to fight.

"He's not the enemy anymore. Please let us by" Hinata demanded nicely.

"No. This could be a set up to hurt our Mizukage and I will not allow it" he said and raised his right hand, making a sign with it. He must of been calling for backup.

"We're not here to hurt anyone. Send for her assistant, Chojuro" she stated and I could tell by her tone she was becoming annoyed but started a fight in another village was looked down upon.

Before I knew it, five other mist shinobi appeared, all belonging to anbu of course. They moved quickly. Two of them slamming Kisame on the ground, rather rudely I should say. Then I felt my body going towards the ground, I was also slammed on the ground being tied up. My face twisted because of my rib but I didn't bother fighting. It was pointless.

"This isn't necessary. We're not the bad guys!" Hinata said trying to protest. I looked over at her and she was being tied up as well, at least she wasn't on the ground. I looked at Kisame again, one of the anbu tying him up had grabbed Samehada off his back too.

"Stay quiet" the guard who originally stopped us told her. I rolled my eyes knowing we were going to be questioned over nothing.

As we were being pushed forward through the streets of the mist, some of the villages were awake and they were staring at us.

"Well, aren't you guys just open about everything" Hinata mocked them, knowing full well she was thinking the same thing I was. They ignored her and we kept moving.

"I can't wait until the Mizukage realizes her guards are idiots" Hinata said again and I smirked, her mouth would get her in trouble one day.

"Do you ever stop talking?" the regular shinobi in front of us asked, looking at her.

"No, not really" she poked back and I glanced at Kisame. He wanted to laugh, I could see it.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from in front of us. I looked forward to see a man around my age approaching us. He had short blue-ish white hair and glasses. He had a vest on with the Kirigakure symbol on the front of it.

"Chojuro-sama" the guard spoke and stopped moving in front of him. Ah, the Mizukages assistant.

"Why is a fellow village's shinobi tied up?" he questioned the guard, eyebrows raised and moved closer and I took note of his teeth were also sharp like Kisames.

"They claim to be transporting this missing nin" the guard said pointing towards Kisame.

"Well that would be correct" Chojuro told him and the guard didn't speak.

"I told you!" Hinata belted out, rubbing it in.

"I would suggest summoning me before you decide to arrest three shinobi next time. You're lucky the Hokage is a nice person or this could have started an argument among our leaders" Chojuro said put them all in their place. Mainly the guard though considering the Anbu were just doing their job when they were summoned.

"Before you left, I request you give me Samehada" Chojuro demanded, holding his hand out. He knew the name of Kisames sword?

"Yes, Chojuro-sama" he said and the ties behind my back were freed and I rubbed my wrist. The guard and all the anbu vanished, leaving the four of us.

"Thank you, it was good timing you were walking around over here" I said to Chojuro.

"I was actually on my way to inform the guards of your arrival. The messenger bird just got here about a half-hour ago" he explained to us.

"Come, follow me. We shall talk on our way to the Mizukages quarters" Chojuro spoke, turning his back toward us. We all gave each other a small look and followed him.

"So, Hoshigaki Kisame. Pleased to finally meet you" Chojuro spoke, I became curious, did he actually meet that?

"You might of left here a bad guy, but you left behind a legacy with Samehada here" Chojuro said, extending the sword out to Kisame for him to take it back.

"Did I really?" Kisame asked, I could hear the small excitement in his voice.

"Anyone whos ever been apart of the Seven Swordsman know about you" Chojuro said, smirking. Was he a member?

"Well, that's a good thing to hear. I live up to my reputation then" Kisame said and I looked over to him smirking.

"Well, I'm sure the three of you are aware of the circumstances we are under, I'm sure Kakashi filled you in" Chojuro said and I raised my eyebrow. Did he knew Kakashi personally? He spoke his name so freely.

"That's why we're here. Delivering Kisame" Hinata said, finally speaking which caused Chojuro to look at her.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this but you and Kakashi's bodyguard Neji look so much alike and it's sort of creeping me out" Chojuro spoke and a laugh came out of my me. Hinata glared at me. That was the one thing about her family she would never escape and that was the resemblance to one another.

"Neji is my cousin, my name is Hinata by the way" she informed him and gave him a small smile.

"So _you're_ Hinata.. Interesting" Chojuro spoke and we continued walking. We were close, it was the tallest building in the village with a lot of steps. I remember hearing about it once. I could see it from where we were.

"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously, I was curious too but I didn't want to be the one to ask.

"Hey, we made it" Kisame said, butting into the conversation.

As we made our way up the stairs, our formation had become a line. Chojuro led the way, followed by Kisame, Hinata and then myself. I wanted to be in the back of Hinata to make sure she didn't need my help on the stairs because of her back.

We had reached the Mizukages office door rather quickly and Chojuro opened it, letting all of us walk in. He moved himself to behind Mei who was sitting in her chair and the three of us lined up shoulder to shoulder.

"Mizukage-sama" Hinata and I said at the same time and bowed out of respect. Kisame didn't, however.

"Please call me Mei, Kakashi is a friend of mine. No need for formalities now" Mei said but she blushed slightly when she said Kakashi. Hmm.. both her and her assistant spoke so casually about him. It was rather weird to me.

"Anyways, I'm glad you guys made it here safely, I hope the trip wasn't to long" she said to us.

"Two and a half days, tomorrow will be our third day on traveling. We would of been here last night but we missed the boat yesterday" I informed her.

"Well, I wish Kakashi told me he was sending you. I would of informed him it only sails once a day" she spoke, rolling her eyes.

"It was last minute for reasons that are irrelevant" I told her so she wouldn't stress out about it.

"If we weren't short on time I would personally go there myself and straighten him out. But, we have bigger matters to attend to which I'm sure you are all aware of" Mei said, getting right to the point.

"I would actually like to speak about something involving that, if that's okay" Kisame said, I turned towards him. Was he talking about Obito's plan?

"Go ahead" she spoke, sitting back in her chair.

"I know all the details of the eye of the moon plan" he told her, and I looked over towards her. She seemed unfazed and didn't react and then it dawned on me. By looking at her age, she must of been trained during one of the bloodiest and worst times of this villages. This woman has definitely seem and done some things.

"How do you know this? I thought Kakashi was going to ask a gentleman by the name of Itachi for details" she said sitting up a little. She rested her chin on her hands like Tsunade did.

"I'm Itachi and he did ask me but I ran into a problem with that," I said, interrupting them. I was actually surprised she nor Chojuro knew who I was. I was also in the bingo book, did they not look at it?

"No matter what the problem was, your friend here seems to know the answer so let's listen" she said sort of rudely. I'm sure she wasn't always like this. It was rather late and she's probably wanted to go home, not be in her office anymore.

"The eye of the moon plan is to cast an infinite tsukuyomi on the moon, trapping everybody in a dream world you could say to they would have eternal peace" Kisame told her, all my attention was on Kisame now.

"So we need to take down Obito quickly then" Mei said in an icy voice.

"Yes, I don't believe anyone but him knows about this plan" Kisame admitted.

"I will send word to the other villages, including the leaf. Everyone needs to be made aware quickly" she spoke, standing from her desk.

"I'll do it for you. It's closer to my home, you would be going out of your way" Chojuro interfered with her plan to do it herself.

"Very well then. Now, the real reason why we're here" Mei said, looking Kisame up and down. I felt the tension falter but only a little bit.

"Since I wasn't your Mizukage at the time of your crimes and you're help with the leaf. I'm pardoning you of your crimes but only on behalf of two conditions. If you refuse, you will be imprisoned to live out your life behind bars until death comes for you" she said again. I was bewildered by her use of mixed emotions.

"I will do anything" Kisame spoke, kneeling to one knee. Was I witnessing this correctly? Kisame was respecting authority? I mean granted, we both had come a long way. He was rather nice to people in the leaf..

"You are to be my personal bodyguard until I see otherwise and when you're not here you will form a team of anyone willing to help find the remaining five swords that rightfully belong to this village. I will not retire as Mizukage looking like I went soft. I still want us to be feared if need be" Mei said with pride. I understood where she was coming from.

"So I see.." Kisame said and looked like he was thinking. If he didn't agree to these terms I would personally slap the back of his head for being an idiot.

"I accept" he spoke, making eye contact with her.

"Wonderful. You will start tomorrow, tonight I believe we should all get some rest. Chojuro, show them to their rooms for the night" Mei signaled to him. He walked around her desk and past us, waiting at the door. Kisame had gotten off of the floor and followed us.

"Goodnight, Mizukage" Hinata said sweetly before we left.

"That was a quick exchange" I said out loud once the door to her office was closed.

"We've had a really long day, she's tired. She normally talks your ear off" Chojuro mumbled as he continued forward. He eventually had stopped in front of two doors that were across the hall from one another.

"Well, here are your rooms. If you guys need anything, I'm down the hallway, it's the only door down there. I have to go send warnings now" he said, giving us a small smirk before he left us in the hallway.

"Thank you, rest well" Hinata spoke and entered the room to the left.

"We'll have to get your ribs checked out in the morning" she spoke when I shut the door.

"I'll be fine, love" I said to her and realized what I said. It came out of my mouth so fast. Not that it was a bad word it was just different. She looked at me and giggled. Okay, at least she accept it.

"Even though what you called me was cute, you're going" she said sweetly and it scared me. How did females do that? It always bothered me. My mother used to do it to my father when he annoyed her. I always knew when she used that certain tone to leave the room.

*next morning*

We decided to take Kisame back to Mei personally, even though the walk wasn't long. We wanted to say goodbye to everyone, especially Kisame. We weren't sure when we were going to see him again. Plus, we already missed the boat to go home so what would one more day hurt in all reality. I knew Kakashi was probably relieved I was gone.

"Thank you again for escorting Kisame back to his home. I wish you both safe travels" Mei said to us. I looked at Kisame and we exchanged a look of goodbye. It was enough for the both of us. Hinata on the other hand..

"Be good, I want to be on your side in a month, not against you" Hinata said, giving Kisame a hug.

"No worries little Hyuga" he chuckled, returning her hug and then letting her go. She wiped a tear from her eye. I got it though, she had been with him everyday for a really long time. I was once in her shoes. Him and I were together everyday for a long time.

"Hyuga you say?" Mei asked, we all looked at her.

"Yes but no" Hinata said awkwardly.

"No need to explain. I've heard of your family before. Your eyes are incredible. Don't let your talents go to waste by having silly injuries" she said, eyeballing Hinata's arm.

"I wouldn't of had this if I didn't go head on with the leader of the Akatsuki. He blasted my body backwards and this is one of the results from it" Hinata spoke honestly.

"You have more injuries?" Mei asked, sounding curious.

"A fractured spine but nothing more" she told her.

"Well, lucky for you. I have something that can help you if you would follow me to my medics. I'm only doing this since you bore the pain of walking on a fracture spine all the way here. So follow me" Mei said smiling as she got up from her desk.

"The rest of you may stay behind" Mei said and I nodded my head.

"Well, this could be a while. We can start with last known locations of the swords" Chojuro spoke, walking over to a door and opening it. He came back with a box full of files.

"Should I leave the room?" I asked him.

"No, it's okay. Not sure why but I trust you" he said casually as he took the lid off of the box. He trusted me? No one ever trusted me at first sight. Not even when I first arrived into Anbu, they were sceptical of me. I'm pretty sure that was because of the histories us Uchihas have had with the village and everyone else. But, that was aside the point.

"So, we have samehada and hiramekarei already" he spoke out loud as he took a few files at a time.

"I was going to ask about that, where is hiramekarei? Who has it?" Kisame asked and I was intrigued. I had heard stories of these swords and their owners. I knew of Kisame even before I met him. I knew that all the swords and their owners became missing nin but I never looked to in dept about it because I was always busy with anbu.

"I do, I own it" he said proudly.

"Good for you, kid" Kisame gave him a slight head nod and they both dove head first into the box.

"If you would like to help, Itachi. I don't think it'll be a problem. He's incredibly smart, he can help" Kisame said as he opened a file, not even looking up while speaking.

"Please do, the faster we can figure this out the faster Kisame can try and assemble a team" Chojuro spoke, also nose deep in a file. I took a deep breath and decided to help them. There wasn't anything better to do.

Hinatas POV:

"How come you're helping me? You don't even know me" I said to the Mizukage honestly. I was rather confused on why she would go so far as to help someone else from a village not her own.

"I'm not heartless, you know. I see a lot of potential in you and you walked all the way here with a fractured spine. In times to come we're going to need all the help we can get and I want to make sure you're in top shape when this war starts" she told me, a small fire in her eyes. She was serious and this was a true act of kindness.

"I don't know what to say but thank you" I told her.

"Don't mention it and I would assume your Hokage would do the same. He's a very nice person" she said with a small smile. She wasn't wrong. Kakashi had a heart of gold, he always went out of the way to help people.

"True, Kakashi is a very nice individual" I said honestly.

"You speak of your Hokage on a first name basis, are you guys friends?" she questioned me as we turned down another hallway. There was a single door at the end of it, that must be our destination.

"Yes, I've known Kakashi for a long time now. We were partners in anbu after my first partner left" I told her as we approached the door.

"Lucky girl" she said and blushed slightly, I didn't bother questioning her. Every female I'd ever met lusted after that damn man. I would know, I was one of them.

"Jin, I need your help" Mei said out loud into the empty room. The small empty room I might add. Except for one wall that looked out of place.

"I'm back here, you can come over here" a man's voice yelled slightly, Mei started walking and I followed her. She made her way toward the wall and walked around it. There was more to this? I kept in line with her and when I turned the corner I was blown away. It was a decent sized medical room. Everything you could possibly need to heal someone was back here.

"I need you to heal ort friend here back to full health and I believe a certain ejection would do well" Mei spoke vaguely. Injection? What kind of injection?

"We only have one left, are you sure?" Jin asked her in shock, looking at my broken arm.

"Yes, one-hundred percent" she said seriously.

"Can I ask what we're doing? It is my body ya know" I intervened into their conversation.

"Nothing to fear of dear, it's going to repair your broken body parts" she said gently.

"Will you have a seat?" the man asked me, gesturing to the medical bed. I nodded my head and put my full trust into the Mizukage. If I died at least everyone knew where I was.

"I will tell you what we're doing it if calms your nerves" Mei said, she must have read my facial expressions because I know I was giving off nothing but concern. I remained quiet and waited for her to speak.

"Have you ever heard of the Otsutsuki clan?" she asked me, waiting for a response.

"I think a long time ago when I was a child I heard that name but I'm not sure, is this relevant to what we're doing right now?" I asked her rather rudely. All she did was smirk and she shifted her weight onto her other leg.

"Yes, my dear. It is" she said casually and walked over to Jins desk and propped herself against it. I sat quietly while Jin moved around the medical room to gather supplies.

"Long before you were born there was a clan by the name of Otsutsuki, they had a special kekkei genkai by the name of Shikotsumyaku. They thought that were rather invincible and decided to raid our village. They lost their battle and the clan was wiped to extinction. Except, one member called Kimimaru, who Jin knows very well" Mei said, glancing over at him. I also looked at Jin and he looked like he shuttered when the name was spoken.

"What is Shikotsumyaku?" I asked, curiously. This enter story was fascinating and I wanted to know more.

"It gives the wielder the ability to manipulate their own bones" she deadpanned. It gives the ability to what? Did I hear that correctly?

"I'm sorry, I'm still not sure how this is going to help?" I questioned her and her poker face was still strong.

"Jin was a test subject once to Orochimaru, he climbed the ranks quickly and became trusted by the snake himself" she spat when speaking of his name. I hadn't heard that name in a long time, Orochimaru.. A small shiver ran down my spine remember what he did to the village and the third Hokage.

"Jin managed to escape and steal his medical files, practices and medical vials" she said looking at Jin again, who was now holding a vile full of green liquid.

"What Jin is holding is extracted from Kimimaru himself. If you were to drink that my dear, your bones would heal and you would be back to normal" she said carelessly.

"Wouldn't that give me his families kekkei genkai though? It's like if someone takes my eyes or Itachi's eyes, they can easily use them" I was rambling now. This was a lot. Did I want that? Couldn't I just wait?

"Yes, it would give you his abilities but the last known user to have it is Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto. He would have to teach you how to use it. So really, unless you sought out the help of that criminal, you would only be healed" Mei spoke with her hands and I couldn't believe what I just heard. How would I explain this to everyone back home? They would ask questions and I'm not sure if it was a good idea. Wouldn't that throw me into the classification of Orochimaru's test subjects?

"I guess since I won't be able to access this new found ability, then that's the harm right?" I asked her out loud, not really a question but a statement to be exact.

"I'm glad to hear that. Jin, you can take it from here" she gestured toward me and he started moving.

"Wait, I have one last question though. What did you mean this was the last one?" I asked her as Jin set the vile down next to me on the bed.

"When I escaped, I had taken four of these with me. One broke when I was running for my life and the other two were given out to two people who were dying" he said casually like they weren't just saving people with some superhuman genetic a clan once had. I didn't say anything, I remained quiet. I was actually relieved that I could have my body back. I could finally be part of the war and be helpful. I know it hasn't been long at all since I obtained these injuries but when you're used to constantly on the move, sitting around really sucked.

"One last thing. We just need to hook you up to this machine after you drink it. We just want to make sure everything is in place before you two go back to her office" Jin said with a gentle tone as he brought over a few things to attach to my body. All I did was nod my head. Jin handed me the vile and I held it for a second.

I took a deep breath, took the cap off it and I just downed it like a shot. It tasted horrible but really, what was I expecting? This was one part of someone's body, now it was apart of mine. I put the empty vile on the bed next to me and let Jin attach the wires and sticky pads all over my body.

He looked into the small monitor and just studied whatever it was he was looking at.

"Excellent, can you feel anything? It's starting with your spine" he asked me as he glanced between me and the screen for a minute.

I sat in and focused on my body, I could feel a little heat coming from my spine, I assumed that was where the fracture was. It was giving me a tingling feeling and slowly making its way up my neck.

"I feel warmth and tingling" I said honestly.

"Great, but I warn you. It might hurt a bit when it starts on your arm because the injury was bigger. It needs to rebuild itself" he said bluntly and I stared at the cast on my arm. I was waiting for the feeling and nothing. A few more seconds went by and I felt the roaring heat come in followed by cramping.

"My arm is cramping" I said, sucking on my tongue. Jins face dropped a little in concentration. He pulled out a small knife from his pants and started removing the cast on my arm. It didn't take him long and the cramping stopped. I studied my arm and could see the skin moving. Was that my bone? I could feel it and see and the sensation was weird.

Jins eyes went back to the screen and I was watching him, he glanced at me after a few minutes and his eyes widened slightly, looking nervous. I didn't like the look he was making but I kept to myself for now.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal. Do you feel okay? Your body is still processing the new cells" he said and I moved myself off the bed. I stretched my arms above my head and I finally felt all the tense muscles being stretched out and my back didn't sting, cramp, burn, nothing. I smiled when I looked at him. I felt great, actually. I felt stronger too. I wondered what it would be like to actually have control over this then I would completely understand why they attacked the village here.

"I feel great. I feel normal, strong even" I told them both, looking back and forth between the two. Mei smiled and Jin just nodded his head.

"I do have something to discuss with you though, I don't know if you want an extra set of ears. No disrespect though Mizukage" Jin said, bowing.

"I trust her," I said, glancing over and giving her a small smile on which she returned. Jin took a deep breath and moved me back wards so I was leaning against the bed.

"I went threw some pretty horrible stuff when I was trapped with Orochimaru but I learned so much. Now what I'm about to tell you, I've seen a dozen times over.." he said sounding kind of shaky and I waited. I didn't like the way it sounded.

"By the way your chakra is forming in certain areas and your cells, you're expecting" he blurted out and I looked at him. I'm expecting what? I was confused.

"By the look on your face, you're confused. By expecting, I mean a baby. You're pregnant" he spoke again but more clearly. My throat dried up and I lost all means of speaking. I'm what? How? Well not really how but when? My brain started thinking, I wasn't even sure when.

"Are you sure?" was all I managed to get out.

"Yes, I've seen this a dozen times over. I know every little thing about pregnancy due to experiments.." he mumbled but I heard him.

"Is there a way to tell how far I am? I don't even feel different" I said, trying to somehow believe I wasn't.

"You might not feel different the entire time and by the looks of it, you're eight days along" he said, looking at the monitor again.

"How can you even tell? From what I remember, not even a pregnancy test can detect thing until I'm two weeks along. How can you tell with your eyes?" I asked, growing sceptical now.

"When you're forced to study the human body inside and out, you notice everything. Your chakra rhythm is moving only slightly different and your cells are all forcing their way to the baby, they're forming a little barrier" he said, not even looking at me.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure? You're not wrong, even in the slightest?" I asked, hoping his answer would change just one more time.

"My friend. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you. If you would like, or if it's its plausible. I will be your personal health aid during this entire thing" Jin said but looked at the Mizukage when he finished his sentence.

"We're going to need you on the field, helping the injured. You're one of the best and I will not have you stand idle" she said and I understood where she was coming from. I would have to seek help elsewhere. Maybe I could get Neji to ask someone from our clan to help me. Some of them still liked me.

"I think it's time we go back, I need to think about things" I said, looking at the both of them. Mei nodded her head and shifted off the desk so we could leave. Jin took all of the wires off of me and moved everything aside.

"Thank you" I told Jin and gave him a small hug. He seemed shocked when I let go. Has he never had a hug? Probably not.. He was held captive for whoever knows how long.

"I will not tell anyone of your secret. I just hope to meet it one day" Mei said, placing her hand on my shoulder as we were walking down the hallway back towards her office. Go figure, I get this miracle potion to heal my injuries only to find I'm carrying a human.

"I wonder what they've been doing the entire time" I said out loud, ignoring everything she had just said, I needed to keep my mind focused and off certain topics.

We approached her office door and she opened it. Her office had papers all over it and I looked around. All three of the boys were pointing at things, speaking of things and not even noticing we entered the room.. That is until Mei cleared her throat. They all stopped and looked at her, they gathered all their papers together and her office went back to being clean.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked as she went to go sit in her seat.

"We've started our search for the remaining swords" Kisame spoke as he shuffled the papers around again.

"I'm happy to see you've wasted no time with your search but can you please move it somewhere else. This is my office" she said, helping gather the remaining papers. I stayed quiet and Itachi looked at me, smiling.

"Well, I think it's time we leave now. I hope to see you again, Mei" I spoke, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, please come visit in the future" she winked and I bowed to her before turning to leave for the door.

"No one last hug, little Hyuga?" Kisame asked as my hand touched the door knob. Little Hyuga, it made my heart skip. He didn't even realize why that was funny to me now.

"Of course" I said sweetly, turning so I could hug him one last time. I purposely stretched upwards so my arms were around his neck so I could whisper something to him.

"The next time you see me, there really will be a little Hyuga" I whispered in his ear as he squeezed me into a hug. I let go off him and looked him in the eyes. He looked completely in shock, I needed to tell someone and who better to tell was someone I wouldn't see for a while. At least he could talk about with Mei if he wanted to.

I backed away from Kisame and was finally ready to leave for good this time. Itachi and him gave each other the same head nod and we left. The journey home was going to be the longest and shortest trip ever. I wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Itachi asked, grabbing my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him and noticed we were outside.

"I'm okay, just thinking of how much I owe to Mei. She healed me" I said, lying. Not a complete lie but it definitely wasn't what I was thinking about. I held up my arm so Itachi could see.

"Shizune said she couldn't even speed up the healing process, how the hell did she do that?" he asked, carefully touching my arm that was once broken.

"It's a long story, can we speak of it over dinner?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. That was another thing I had to explain to him. So much explaining and so little time.


	24. Chapter 24

Hinatas POV:

"We're almost home, are you done being mad yet?" I had asked Itachi as we nearly the last hill before we could see the gates to the leaf. I didn't think he would get this upset about me taking a vial that was in Orochimaru's possession at one point. After we had finished dinner last night, I finally told him how Mei had helped me heal and he instantly went silent.

"No" he deadpanned and proceeded to move quicker up the hill. I huffed and followed him. If she didn't offer to help me then I wouldn't of found out certain things. I wished he would talk though, I kept getting stuck in the same endless cycle of questions about this pregnancy.

I remained quiet as we entered the village. Our first stop was home to drop our stuff off and then seek out Kakashi to inform him of the completion of the task we were assigned.

I looked over and waved at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were watching the village gates like normal. They waved back and small smile crept its way threw. My eyes averted back in front of me so I could watch where I was walking. Not everything was out of the way of the main path everyone made to walk on so I just needed to be careful.

I finally saw the gates of the Uchiha district and I rather excited, we might have only been gone for six days but I sure did miss having familiar objects around me.

"I really wish you would talk to me," I said to Itachi as I opened the front door of our home. I wanted to know exactly why he was upset with me so we could at least talk about it.

"There's nothing to say to you, you made a horrible decision" he hissed, dropping our bags on the floor near our shoes. He slammed the front door, walked passed me and headed towards the kitchen. I cringed a little when the door slammed.

"I made a great decision. I'm healed, Itachi. How is it an awful decision?" I asked him, a little confused, following him into the kitchen anyways.

"Hinata, stop talking to me. I'm getting really angry and quickly" he said bluntly, opening the cabinet to grab a glass.

"I don't understand what there's to be angry about. I'm healed. I can fight alongside you in the war now" I defended myself. I had to keep my lie consistent, I knew in the back of my mind I couldn't. Kakashi wouldn't allow it once everyone knew and once he said no, no one could argue because he was our hokage.

"You don't realize what you've done!" he yelled, I finally hit a button. He was pushing mine too now.

"Enlighten me then! What is so horrible about being healthy?" I said louder than I was a moment ago.

"You have a unique ability inside of you now. On top of already having your all seeing eye. Orochimaru will always have followers! Do you not understand when they realize how valuable your body is, they're going to come after you!" he yelled, slamming his glass down on the counter. I stopped for a minute. I hadn't thought about it like that before.

"Well, I can't go back now! It's already inside of me. A part of me forever until I die!" I was still speaking pretty loudly at this point.

"What's with all the yelling? You guys woke me from my nap" Neji spoke, half asleep from behind me. He was rubbing his eyes but finally opened them.

"Hinata decided to drink a vial of extracted DNA from Kimimaro, one of Orochimaru's test subjects just so she could heal her broken limbs" Itachi stated with anger in his voice, filling Neji in on all the drama. I swallowed the lump in my throat. If they were upset about this.. I was scared to tell them about the thing inside of me.

"I don't even know what to say to you. You know what he's capable of and yet now you're involuntarily one of his experiments" Neji said with a small amount of disgust in his throat.

"I just wanted to help you guys on the battlefield" I said miserably now. I knew I had made a mistake but they kept continuing to make me feel bad about it.

"Hinata," Neji spoke, placing his hand on my shoulder "come take a walk with me" he sighed and left me in the kitchen with a raging Itachi. He probably went to put proper clothes on.

I looked over Itachi and he was burning holes into me with his eyes, it made me slightly unsettled but I knew what I had to do so I walked over to him.

"I understand why you're mad but all I was trying to do was be more useful, I'm sorry you're upset" I said gently, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He eyes softened a little bit but I knew he was still upset. I backed off and went to wait for Neji on the porch.

I wasn't standing out there long before he joined me. I was inhaling fresh air and looking at the sun, it was almost time for sunset.

"It's been awhile since we talked" Neji spoke, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, it has been" I said honestly, I missed him. We haven't been near each other a lot since I returned to the village.

"Listen, I know you were only trying to get healthy but it didn't set any red flags off in your head taking something that had come from Orochimaru?" Neji asked with more concern in his voice than anger now. We were walking towards the lake and I smiled knowing that was a great place to talk.

"Not really, I did ask questions and she told me the origin of the ability that was injected into me. I didn't think anything of it, honestly" I said to him.

"What do you even have inside of you?" Neji questioned me.

"A kekkei genkai called shikotsumyaku, it's from the Otsutsuki clan" I told him, I glanced over at him and he looked confused.

"I thought they were wiped out before we were born" he spoke in a serious matter, probably trying to think of different answers.

"They were. But that's not really the point to all of this" I said, trying to get back on track.

"You're right and I also heard Itachi. He's right you know. You already have the Byakugan and now something from a powerful dead clan. You're a walking target" he said with honesty. I knew he wasn't trying to scare me.

"I highly doubt anyone is ever going to find out about what's inside of me. Some guy named Kabuto, myself and two other no named people are the only ones who have this. I'm safe" I deadpanned.

"I hope so because I'd rather not have to go on a search party for you" he said trying to joke around and I slightly smirked.

"Are you mad at me too?" I asked him, looking at him as we took our seats on the dock on top of the lake.

"No, I'm just upset you don't think things threw sometimes. It's amazing to me that you've gotten this far in anbu" he mumbled but I heard him.

"That's not nice" I said poking him in the leg and he laughed a little bit.

"So, I have some good news" Neji said after a couple minutes of him and I just sitting here. My ears perked up, good news was the best news and I needed to hear some.

"I was promoted to Anbu captain, you're looking at your new boss" he said smiling.

"That's wonderful!" I cheered a little bit for him and giving him a brief hug.

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"When we went to the summit for the meeting. Kakashi asked me while we were traveling there" he answered me, sounding so proud of himself.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve it" I smirked at him.

"I've been in charge for almost a week and I'm already stressed out. I don't understand how Itachi and Kakashi both took this position, it's a lot to handle" he said, running his fingers threw his hair.

"Because only the best of the best get rewarded with great things. This is a great opportunity for you, you know that right?" I asked him, feeling somewhat sorry.

"I know it is, I can handle it. I just haven't been this busy in a long time" he said, joking around. He eventually took his hair out of his hair holder, letting it fall freely and all I wanted to do was play with it like when we were younger.

"Hm, may I?" I asked him, picking up a small strand of hair.

"Really? You have your own hair" he said, giving me a small glare. I ignored him and started playing with it anyways.

"Yours is softer" I said giggling a little bit. Everytime I did this, he would just relax and sometimes even fall asleep. It was a small gesture but he always worked hard and needed a break too. Especially the last year, he juggled anbu missions and two friends who were in a bad mental place. We ended up shifting our bodies so his head in my lap.

While we sat here in silence, I contemplated telling Neji about my other surprise. He was completely calm and I felt like he would be the most helpful. He was good at keeping secrets but that didn't mean he would keep it to himself. Especially under the stress of the war coming right now. That was another thing.. What if I didn't tell anyone and someone didn't come back? They would never know and that hurt to think about.

"Hinata, what are you thinking about?" Neji asked, stopping my train of thoughts. I glanced down at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I can tell something on your mind, what is it?" he asked, pushing further. Should I create a quick lie? I had moved him with my hands so he was sitting up now and he turned to face me.

"Activate your Byakugan and look at me" I told him, if I needed him to know then he could at least figure it out.

"I don't understand" he said flustered before he even activated his eyes.

"Just do it, it'll give you your answer as to what I'm thinking about" I said honestly and sat up a little straighter. He huffed at me and did what I asked him to do. I felt like he was staring at me for a long time.

"I don't see anything" he muttered but continued looking. The only downside to this was I wasn't going to be able to tell how he was feeling until his shut his byakugan off. We all looked angry while we used it.

That's when his eyes went back to normal and his eyes were closed. He had a poker face on and I became worried.

"Neji?" I asked, lightly touching his face and that's when he grabbed my hand quickly and opened his eyes. He had tears in his eyes.

"Is that what I think that is?" he asked me, glancing down at my stomach. I hadn't actually looked for myself with my own eyes, but if Jin could see, our eyes could too.

_Eyes_.

My brained clicked, _Obito_. That's what he meant when he said _other things_. He knew! Oh no, he knew. Did that mean he was going to threaten my child? No why would he? Maybe that's why he didn't attack me. Maybe there's a nice side to him after all.. Buried under all the hate and murder, anyways.

"Hinata" Neji said, making me focus back on him and I shook my head to answer his questions.

"I'm nine days, I found out yesterday," I told him and smirked.

"This is one of the best things I've heard in a long time," he said, releasing my hand and wiping the left side of his face from the free falling tears. I was in slight shock, I didn't think he would be so accepting of this.

"I thought you were going to react negatively" I said truthfully but a small weight had been lifted. At least now I had someone to talk to about these things until I found someone to help me with it medically.

"I'm going to be an Uncle, nothing negative about it. I know we're cousins but I see you as my sister and nothing will ever change my mind" he said sweetly grabbing my hands, giving them a light squeeze.

"I do have to ask something though, who's the father?" he asked, becoming serious and my brain froze for a minute. I knew in my heart knew the answer was I didn't want to admit it. The math was simple.

"The father.. Is Kakashi.." I whispered and a knot the size of the village occurred into my stomach. After all this time, loving both of them caught up to me in a way I didn't think was possible. I had taken all this time pushing them both around, I always knew the answer in my heart on who it belonged to and go figure when I chose, this is what would happen.

"I assume I'm the only one who knows?" he asked, seeing the look on my face.

"The Mizukage knows, her personal medic who figured it out and Kisame knows. But, none of them are around so it doesn't matter. How do I even tell them?" I asked, looking into his eyes. We were both crying at this point. His were happy tears and mine were being driven off anxiety.

"I will help you tell them when the time is right, you have some time to hide it" he spoke gently and he was right. But how could I face them everyday knowing something like this?

"I need to tell them before the war starts, what if something happens?" I asked him, worry flooded threw my voice.

"I can't promise nothing will happen but I can promise I will be by their side the entire time" he gave me a determined look and the world felt okay for just a minute.

*two weeks pass*

There was only a few days left before everyone left to go fight Obito and his army. On a brighter note, Tsunade woke up. We had to inform her of everything and she wasn't thrilled. Mostly because Kakashi told her she wasn't allowed in battle but were to remain a medic. I knew she wasn't going to listen and he knew too but he at least had to try.

Although she did give him her blessing in leading everyone during the war. She wanted to retire but decided to wait until everything was over and everyone was home to properly pass the torch on and deliver the news.

Everyone was basically ready to leave, just needed to wait for the day. It saddened me knowing I had to stay behind in the village and just wait for everyone to return. On a brighter note, I had come in contact with a Hyuga medic who was willing to help thanks to Neji so I wouldn't be completely alone.

I knew today had to be the day to tell at least Kakashi, he was finally free for a little bit. I felt bad for interrupting his one time to relax but it needed to be done. Not that I was showing yet but I was twenty-three days into this, I was almost a month now.

I was home alone, Itachi had gone out with Sasuke to train a little bit. He had been doing this everyday since we returned from the Mist. He wanted to be ready in combat, which I understood. So now was the best time to go do this.

I sighed when I removed myself from the porch and started walking towards Kakashi's home. At least when he returned, the Hokage manor should be finished.

I had arrived on his porch and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, hoping he would answer.

Kakashis POV:

I finally had a short window of free time. The past two weeks were a whirlwind of small meetings, paperwork and training. I could finally breathe and become mentally prepared for what was to come. I knew we were going to lose people and I knew this battle wouldn't be easy but we weren't going down easily.

I finally pushed myself to get up to go outside for a walk, fresh air was better idea then sitting in silence inside at least. I moved around my desk and headed down the staircase, right as I went to open the door, someone knocked on it. Well, that was convenient timing. I opened the door and was greeted by Hinata.

"I was actually just going outside, do you need something?" I asked her as I stepped onto the porch. She seemed off and I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't seen her since she left to bring Kisame home. Itachi had come to debrief me of their trip, she was off with Neji that night. I was rather glad it was only him after he told me everything. Including her taking something, rendering her as an open target if someone wanted found it. I eventually got over it but it still bothered me.

"We need to talk" she said seriously and I didn't like it.

"Please don't tell me it's bad news," I basically whined as we started to move off of my porch. I wanted good news, only positive thoughts until this was all over.

"It depends on how you want to take it" she said casually. Now I really didn't like it. We kept moving until we were basically in the small open field away from all the homes. I looked around for a spot to sit and I found a giant tree with shade underneath it.

"Okay, well what is it?" I asked as I took a seat, my back leaning against the tree. She continued to look into my eyes and then she grabbed my hands while she took a deep breath.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for two weeks now but it needs to be said before you leave to fight" she spoke shakily, my heart started beating a little quicker. What could she possibly have been hiding from me?

"I'm not sure how else to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant and it's yours" she said gently and I froze.

"What?" I deadpanned, it just slid right out of my mouth. I looked at her stomach and then back into her eyes.

"I needed you to know before you left, it was only right," she said to me and all I could do was look at her. It was right, that was for sure but now I was stressed out even more.

"How far along are you exactly?" I asked her, I kept my emotions at bay the best I could. I was happy and angry at the same time.

"I'm twenty-three days today" she answered me. She's three weeks in and she kept this a secret for two weeks?

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" I asked her.

"I wasn't sure how you would react," she said. She was right, I'm not sure how to react. My anger started to flare and that was simply because of what Itachi had told me. My child was inside of her and what if something happened while I was gone? What if something happened to any of the three of us. I know deep in my heart no one would actually try and come for her considering no one knows but it upset me.

"Does Itachi know?" I asked her, not that it mattered really. I was rambling at this point. I was still beside myself with him. I still didn't trust him and I was still mad at him. I didn't exactly care what his feelings on the matter were to be blunt.

"No. I don't think he's going to react kindly to the fact I'm pregnant with another man's child" she spoke but more like whispered.

"Does anyone know?" I asked, wondering now.

"The Mizukage knows, her medical assistant, Kisame and Neji" she spoke softly, keeping her eye contact with me. Why did Kisame know everything? The made me mad. And Neji, that bastard. No wonder why he's been so nice to me.

"I need space, can you give me that?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I didn't want to shut her out but right now I needed to be alone. I need to process the world's biggest bomb drop. I never thought I would become a father, I also never thought it would be because of a one night stand that led me to realize I didn't even love the woman who was carrying my child.

I know that child would be the best thing that was ever going to happen to me, I finally had someone to pass my legacy down to. Someone who will be around forever that I can give unconditional love to.

But then the dark thoughts came too. I knew going into this fight that Obito and I would come face to face, he hated me. He wanted me dead, I knew that. What if I actually didn't come back? That child would never get to know their real Dad. They would only have Hinata, which isn't the worst but I knew what it was like to only have one parent and it wasn't fair. What if Hinata didn't even make it through the birthing process? Then they would have nothing.

I snapped my self from my thoughts and realized I was sitting alone under the tree. She must of left, I needed to go find her to let her know how I felt. I got off the ground quickly and started running back the way we came. She couldn't of gone far, could she? I didn't see her anywhere and I hoped when I did find her, she was alone. She must think I hate or something. It was far from the truth in all honesty. I might not love her like I did but I'm happy it was her who I was having a child with. She loved kids and I knew she would be a great mother.

I was nearing the lake at this point and I spotted her, she was sitting on the dock by herself, just gazing off into the water. I slowed down as I approached her, catching my breath.

"I know were not how we used to be but I need you to know that once this is all over. I will be here. That baby needs their Dad. I'm not sure how to parent but I'm going to try" I told her once I caught my breath.

"I think we'll be okay then" she said to me, smiling. Yeah, we would be. I just needed to give my everything when the time came.

Hinatas POV:

"How did it go telling Kakashi?" Neji asked me while we ate dinner. We waited on Itachi but he still wasn't home yet.

"Hes determined to make it back here for the baby so I think it went well" I said quietly as I took a sip of water.

"I'm glad, did you tell Itachi yet?" He asked, and my heart rate sped up a bit.

"No" I said and looked away.

"You need to tell him, Hinata. I'll even stay near you if you want" Neji said gently.

Right when he finished saying that, the front door opened. I guess now was the best time more than any. I looked at Neji and he just nodded. Itachi appeared in the kitchen in a moment's time, giving us a small smile.

"Everything okay? You guys seem way to quiet" he spoke, sitting at the table finally. He looked a little beat up, training with Sasuke must have been going well.

Itachis POV:

"I need to tell you something before you leave" Hinata said to me, she looked nervous. I didn't like the vibe she was giving off and it was giving me a weird feeling.

"Okay.. well what is it?" I asked cautiously. I looked at the both of them quickly, whatever it was Neji knew about it too.

"I'm p-pregnant" she said softly. I swear my heart stopped for a second. She was what? I knew she wasn't lying either because she also stuttered. I didn't remember the last time she stuttered either.

"What?" was all I managed to spit out.

"There's another thing I need to tell you" she said sounding slightly edgy and she shifted in her seat. What else could possibly need to be spoken.

"Before you tell me, just know I'm going to tell Kakashi I need to stay behind so I can be with you" I reached out and grabbed her hand. I wasn't going to leave her behind and our child. No way.

"That's the thing," she said, removing her hand from mine. I gave her a concerned look.

"The baby.. It isn't yours. It's Kakashis.." she nearly whispered, looking scared when she spoke. I didn't move, everything went blank. It's not even mine?

"You're joking right?" I asked her, I could feel the anger residing inside of me. I looked deep into her eyes and she shook her head to confirm she was telling the truth.

I pushed my chair back, I need to leave this house.

"Itachi, say something.." she said, tears welling up in her eyes while she grabbed my wrist. I pulled my arm back, I didn't want to be touched.

"We might not be dating yet but we're done. How could you?" I shouted, looking deep into her eyes.

"It just happened" she said, trying to defend herself. I looked over at Neji, why was he even here?

"I didn't realize that you were sleeping with the both of us, I should have known" I damned near growled. I honestly thought she was just struggling with her emotions, not her physical demands too.

"It's not like that!" she said, getting louder as she spoke.

"How else is it Hinata? You slept with both of us, you dragged us both threw the mud. You've done nothing but hurt me time after time and this is just icing on top of the cake. You're pregnant with Kakashis child" I spat at her, taking a step backwards. Then it dawned on me, did Kakashi even know? If not he was going to when I went there for payback for breaking my rib.

"Does Kakashi even know?" I glared at her, I hope now wasn't the time she chose to lie to me.

"Yes, I told him earlier.." she said in defeat.

"Who else knows?" I asked, the questions were now pouring out. The anger and hurt I felt inside was unreal.

"Kakashi, Neji, the Mizukage, her assistant and Kisame" she told me. Kisame knew? Is that what she told him before we left that day?

"I'm done" I deadpanned and left the room.

"Wait, please! We can talk about this" Hinata yelled and I heard her moving for me. I opened the front door and just waited for her.

"There's nothing to talk about Hinata, you've done enough" I told her, all I could see was red now and slammed the front door closed.

My feet moved subconsciously, Kakashi was getting a visit from me. My feelings of anger were mutually pointed at the two of them. He probably didn't even that he was having a baby.

I slammed my fist on the door, knocking loudly. I waited a few and I heard whomever it was on the other side of the door. They opened the door and it was Kakashi. I glared at him and before anything was said. I swung at him, my fist connecting with his jaw.

"How dare you" I yelled and went to swing again. This time he blocked me.

"I'm going to assume you know now" he said, pushing me away.

"You always manage to get in the way of everything" I growled, kicking him.

"I get in the way of everything? We would still be together if you didn't even come near the village that day!" Kakashi spat at me, trying to punch me. I grabbed his arm and twisted him around to push him forward.

"I thought you were over her? Huh, or is that another lie?" I hissed, throwing a kunai at him. It went right passed his side, sticking into the wall.

"I am over her, it's the point I'm making" throwing a kunai back at me and I could feel my eyes spinning.

"What? Are you here to kill me because the baby isn't yours?" he asked, lunging forward and knocking me to the floor. At this point neither of us were trying anything special. Just flat out beating each other up.

I had managed to roll us over so I was on top now, I let go and my fists wouldn't stop swinging at his face or arms when he blocked them. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me off of him, kicking me in the same side again. I coughed and got back to my feet quickly.

I wasted no time, swinging toward him again.

"You need to get over yourself, things happen. Do you think I was expecting to hear this?" Kakashi asked me, grabbing my left fist and tried to punch me in the chest.

"The one thing I had, she goes off and sleeps with you and you probably don't even care" I spat at him headbutted him in the face. He backed off for a minute to hold his nose.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" he yelled and lunged at me, we were rolling around on the floor again. I had managed to get back on top of him again, his headband shifted off his eye, revealing his Sharingan and it just made me angrier. I targeted his eye at this point.

"You don't fucking deserve that eye, you're not one of us" I seethed, trying to claw it out of him at this point.

"Knock it off!" I heard and was being pulled from Kakashi. I looked to see Sasuke holding me back and Naruto holding Kakashi back.

"What are you two even fighting about? We have bigger things to adress" Sasuke demanded, yelling at the both of us. Neither of us spoke, I glared at the ground.

"What? You both lost the ability to speak? Itachi, what's the issue?" Sasuke asked again and pushed me to the side so he could look at him.

"Him, he's the problem!" I angrily said, pointing to Kakashi.

"I am not the problem" Kakashi scoffed at me.

"You got Hinata pregnant, you're a problem" I spat at him, I was tempted to punch him in the face but I knew Sasuke would get in my way and he didn't deserve it.

"You what?!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, looking at Kakashi.

"I'm done being questioned. Itachi, as your Hokage I suggest you leave my sight now before I make a decision no one will like" Kakashi said, removing himself from Naruto's grip.

"What could you possibly do?" I near laughed at him.

"Are you challenging that?" Kakashi asked, glaring at me. I continued to stay quiet because it's not like it mattered anyways.

"That's what I thought" I sneered at me and started moving towards the staircase. I moved quickly, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him down to the floor, giving him one last kick.

"It doesn't matter what you decide because I'm done" I yelled in his face and started heading towards the front door. I pushed my way past Sasuke and Naruto.

Once I was outside, I was starting to think clearly but I was still raging. I needed to leave this village. I was still going to help in the war but I was done living here. I feel like all everyone did to me is lie and hurt me.

I barged into my house I could pack a small bag to hide away until we all needed to meet.

"Itachi?" Neji called out and I wasn't stopping. I stormed up the stairs, violently throwing my door open and grabbing a change of clothes. I knew of a hotel near the meeting grounds. No one would find me until I wanted to be found.

"Itachi, can you wait a damn minute?" Neji asked me before I got to the bottom of the stairs. He was blocking the front door.

"There's nothing to be said" I deadpanned.

"First of all, you look like hell. Do you need some help?" he asked, before starting whatever unwanted words were going to come out of his mouth.

"I'll be fine" I said, wiping my mouth with my forearm. A long streak of blood came with it.

"I know what she did behind both of your backs was wrong. But while you were gone and while shes not here. Let me just say, something," he said, taking a step forward.

"I know you're upset with her. I get it, but just don't hate her please. She cares deeply for you, you don't even know the half of it. She has chosen you over and over again, even when you went missing for nearly two years" he said to me.

"I've heard this all before and I'm all set. This is far beyond betrayal to me. You can hate me if you choose to" I told him, continuing down the staircase. I heard him sigh because we both knew nothing anyone said to me right now wouldn't matter.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, stay safe" I said to him before I left my home. Three days couldn't come fast enough, all this anger I was harbouring was going to come in handy.

Kakashis POV:

The next day I woke up and everything hurt from fighting with Itachi but I needed to get to the Anbu headquarters. I wanted to ask Neji if he was fully prepared to lead and give orders. We were all fighting as one in two days but we had to leave tomorrow to get there.

I got out of bed and went straight to the mirror in my bedroom. My face was pretty banged up, as was my chest. He caught me good a few times. I was infuriated with him, I was still mad over his comments that day in my office and then he attacked in my home. It's not like Hinata and I purposely planned this out. I understood where he was coming from though. I would of been highly upset too if it were the other way around. What caught my attention was my sharingan eye. Not only did I have a scar from when my original eye was ripped out, Itachi added to the mess. I had deep scratch marks and it was bruised.

I sighed and continue to get dressed anyways and started my journey toward the headquarters. Lucky for them the base was underground and nothing got destroyed when Pein attacked the village. Before I left I caught the clock on the wall, it was five at night. How the hell did I sleep that long and why didn't anyone wake me?

…

A few Anbu members bowed to me when I entered the base and I nodded my head towards them. I assumed Neji was in the captain's office and that's where my feet took me but as I went down the hallway I could hear fighting coming from the training room. I was curious so I went there first.

Opening the door brought back memories but when I saw Neji fighting with a woman, I looked at her for a minute and a bell went off in my head, Yugao? She was my partner before Hinata and we made a great team. I hadn't seen her in a long so I stood against the wall and watched. They were in an intense training session.

I was the only one in here watching, I'm sure everyone else was home saying their goodbyes if they had any.

Neji actually looked like he was going to lose but I knew he wouldn't. They were two different shinobi trained in different forms of jutsu and they were fighting in Neji's mastered style. If they had been fighting with weapons, she would have won with no doubt in my mind.

The match only lasted a few more minutes and it was tied. They both had each other in positions were if either struck, they would have won but they stopped to breathe.

"That was very entertaining" I spoke, moving off of the wall and grabbing both of their attention.

"Hokage-sama" Yugao spoke, bowing before me. I wanted to roll my eyes but I withheld it. I glared at Neji before he even thought about it.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time, Yugao" I said, eyeing her up and down. She was always attractive to me and time served her well. She gave me a small blush and said nothing.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Neji asked, making me look away.

"Was going to confirm one more time you're ready but as I just saw, I think I answered my own question" I told him.

"Yes, everything and everyone is set. Tomorrow the enemy will wish they hadn't proposed this idea" Neji said and I could see the fire in his eyes. I knew Tsunade and I made a great choice. All the years of training with his family and undergoing all of the hardships had prepared him so well for this.

"I'm glad to hear that now it's just a waiting game" I said, sighing a little bit.

"What happened to your eye?" Neji asked, completely blind siding me. Could he see what happened yesterday? Itachi made it clear I wasn't deserving of the sharingan and tried to take it from me. I didn't think I deserved it either considering Obito wasn't even actually dead.

"Itachi" I told him and he nodded his head.

"I didn't bother asking him last night, he was pissed off and left. His face was bloody and bruised too but I wasn't sure who hit him and now it makes sense" Neji told me. He left?

"What do you mean he left?" I asked, not that I really cared but I we needed everybody available.

"He grabbed a change of clothes and he left last night, he said to be safe on the battlefield and that was it" he informed me.

"That bastard" I mumbled, here was my chance to place him as a missing-nin again but I wasn't going to. As much as he angered me, I knew that if I ever did that, Sasuke would just leave again and Hinata would never forgive me. Especially now I couldn't and wouldn't do it. I wasn't taking any chances for her not to allow me to not see that baby.

"Well, since everything is done for the day. I'm going to go and relax. It might be my last opportunity to do so" Neji said, breaking my thoughts.

"Don't think so negatively, we're all coming back here captain" Yugao spoke, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not being negative, just real. War is war" he said and started moving towards the door. He was right, war is war. This would be my second war now, the first one was devastating to say the least,

"So, Yugao. What have you been up to?" I asked her, making conversation.

"Just this, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around all these years," she said as we started making our leave.

"I've been busy with senseless drama and being the hokage" I told her, trying to be vague because I didn't think she wanted to hear all of it. It's been a long road since her and I departed.

"You're still informative as ever," she said, giggling a bit. It made me smile hearing her laugh again. She was right, even though I never spoke much back then we were really close. We saw each other every single day.

"It's just a lot to catch you up on, unless you want to have dinner with me?" I asked her nicely, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a lot to catch up on" she poked fun at me and laughed. I knew that was a yes.

"Glad to hear it" I said and we took off towards the place we would always eat at. It felt nothing had changed but everything did change.

….

We were nearly done with dinner and I had forgotten about everything. She was actually listened to my incredibly long story about the past few years. I was actually surprised she didn't run away when I told her I was going to be a father.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, that was a lot," she said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm not one to lie" I said, joining her in taking a sip of my drink. I figured since the last time I had sake I didn't go overboard and I could do it again. I mean, she did look a little worried when I told her about my drinking habits and proceeded to order one. I told her I could handle it though and I think it eased her worries.

"I'm so glad we did this though, I missed you. It was weird the first few weeks when we weren't partnered" she said to me.

"You're telling me, I wasn't looking forward to training Itachis subordinate at the time either" I told her and it was the truth. Meeting Hinata that day changed my life in ways I didn't think were possible but I wasn't happy to train someone. Don't get me wrong, Hinata knew what she was doing but she was slipping up when we met because of circumstances and emotions.

"Life always just comes full circle, doesn't it?" she asked me, leaning her face on her hand and just looking at me.

"I suppose it does" I said, sitting back in my seat. It gave me a perfect view of her, nothing had really changed about her. She looked older but remained the same. Then an idea popped into my head.

"I need to ask you something," I said, sitting up again. She nodded her head and waited for me to speak.

"Once this is all over, I'm going to officially become Hokage. Like the ceremony and things. Would you be interested in becoming my personal anbu guard?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course, it would serve as a great honor," she said sweetly.

"Excellent" I said smirking. This was going to be great. I would have a great personale around me when it was official.

"May I walk you home?" I asked her, once the waiter put a check on the table.

"If you want to but you don't have to" she said nonchalantly.

"Would kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk home by herself?" I asked, placing the money on the table and moving out of it. I extended my hand to her to help her up, not that she needed it.

She took my hand and I felt the blood rushing to my face. Was I blushing? I never did this, I looked away before she could see me. What the hell was she doing to me? I remember when we were partners, our shoulders brushed once and my entire existence went out of whack. Like I said earlier when I saw her again for the first time, she was always attractive to me but I don't know why I got all weird around her. Hinata was always attractive to me too but not once did she ever make me blush and I never got weird around her.

My brain started wondering a bit while we were walking towards her home, or wherever she was staying currently. Was I not weird around Hinata because I'm the one who took her virginity? I mean, I remember when I lost mine, the other person wasn't weird at all, only me. Yugao and I never did anything but an unspoken feeling was always between us. Neither of us never acted on it and I think that's why I was feeling weird. She actually had expectations and it made me nervous. Things started clicking in my mind now and it was making me feel better.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Yugao asked me, snapping me of my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry" I said, giving her a small smile. We continued walking in silence.

"Well my home at the moment is right here," she said and I looked, it was a small motel we had in the leaf that I guess never got hit. We were standing outside the door that lead to her room and it was dark out here.

"I had a really nice night, I hope we can do this again when we get back," she said kindly and gave me a hug. It caught me off guard but I returned the gesture. Something clicked when we hugged, it sort of confirmed for me the unspoken feelings we had for one another never really went away.

She let go of me and I knew if I didn't do it now, I might not get the chance again.

"When were partners, did you feel something for me or was it just one sided?" I asked her.

"It was definitely not one sided" she said softly and the confirmation was all I needed. I filled the gap between us and pinned her again her front door softly and I moved my mask.

"May I?" I whispered against her lips, she grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in herself. The connection we had all that time ago was here, I don't think it ever really went anywhere. I had just forgetting about it until now. It remained in the back of my mind and heart all this time and I was glad in a way. She wasn't dragged around everything that had happened and it just felt right now.

I moved my head away from her and we just looked at each other, it was nice.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked me, a gleam in her eyes. I knew that look and it my nerves came running right back.

"How about you grab your things and stay at my house tonight so we're fully rested for tomorrows journey" I suggested to her and she nodded her head.

**here we go guys, next chapter starts the war! the drama has been delivered and its only the start of it. also, yugao was chosen as kakashis lover here, just needed to get to this scene to start everything. so, i hope this chapter was good for everyone and i hope everyone likes it **


	25. Chapter 25

Kakashis POV:

Eighty-thousand, that's how many ninjas were gathered for the allied shinobi force. I was blown away, I never thought in my life time I would see all the villages come together like this. It was rather beautiful to look at but I knew in my heart we weren't going home with eighty-thousand.

I needed to regain my focus back, thanks to our intelligence team we learned Obito and Kabuto we're working together and they were using Edo Tensei; reanimation jutsu. It was a forbidden jutsu that was long gone but leave it to them to use it. My command and I were running and just in time too, Zabuza and Haku were the first of the dead we had seen. Luckily once the fight was done we had some sealing shinobi with us. Once the dead were gone again, they wouldn't be able to come back. Leaving them to actually rest in peace.

I made myself run faster so I could block Zabuza's attack on Sai, Gai right behind me, blocking Hakus attack.

"I knew I was going to fight today but I didn't expect to see you, Kakashi" Zabuza gritted between his teeth as we were using our strength to fend each other of our kunais.

"This is real life, you're here because of Edo Tensei" I said, my arm was shaking slightly.

"Your kunoichi has grown a lot, I see. How's the other kid doing?" he said, his eyes were past me now, looking at Sakura. He was probably looking for Naruto as well. That was a mission I would never forget. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura learned a lot that day as a team, as ninja and themselfs.

"He learned his way of the ninja from you two," I said, trying to keep my strength up.

"He's only going to become stronger" Haku said, a small smile appeared on the boys face. I knew he was right, Naruto might be an idiot sometimes but he never faltered. Zabuza and Haku learned they didn't need to be how they were before they died. On some level, they found each other's strength and light in one another. It made me sad that day when they died, they never got a chance to actually live before dying together.

I felt like we were testing each others strength for a long time but something weird began to happen. Zabuza and Haku started glowing and they looked in pain.

"Kakashi.. Stop us. I died a human" Zabuza managed to get out as a dark purple shadow incased his body and suddenly his eyes changed, both of their eyes changed.

"Kakashi, please stop us again" Haku said, a white energy had formed around him. Their eyes though, they were different now and I knew deep within me they had been succumbed to the lifeless puppet they were summoned to be. All emotions were void.

"Fall back!" I yelled to my command and everyone around me, we all jumped backwards now. The fight was to begin. As soon as Zabuza was really gone, a thick mist started to roll in and coffins had hit the ground. Was this more of the dead? I shifted my headband up to activate my sharingan to I could watch better. All the coffins busted open like the people on the other side kicked them open with force and all seven of the original mist swordsman appeared and I knew this fight was going to be difficult.

"Fight together!" I yelled and everyone around me jumped, sending all sorts of weapons, fire, and jutsu forward at lightning spread toward the threat.

Before I could react though I saw nearly fifty little ice needles flying in my direct and to anyone who was around me, Haku was coming full speed towards us. He was mercilessly killing any ninja who stood in his way, stabbing them in the chest. I jumped out of the way, knowing my command could take him on. My target was Zabuza and that's where my focus lies. Zabuza and I fought hand and hand until he backflipped into the mist and I lost track of him for a minute.

"Captain Kakashi, were behind you" a shinobi said from behind me, his shadow paralysis jutsu ready to follow me to trap Zabuza when ready. I nodded my head and I used my hand signs to light up my hands, my chidori ready to strike. I charged forward, shinobi running behind me but I stopped dead in my tracks. Zabuza had executioner again and I quickly scanned the area, the swordsman brought their swords, how fitting. They were all off. Our ninjas and the enemy were head to head now. I was watching as bodies would go down like nothing. Haku was using his mirror jutsu to easily slide between everybody, killing them instantly.

That's when my eyes landed back on Zabuza, he swung his sword, clashing with another one causing his sword tip to break. But I knew it would only repair itself.

"While he's distracted, let's move" I said out loud to my surrounding comrades. I charged forward, my chidori pierced the air with its sharp bird like noises. I was nearly three feet away from Zabuza at this point, ready to send my jutsu into his back and come out of his chest.

My chidori pierced something alright but it wasn't Zabuza, my eyes opened in shock to see Haku in front of me. My arm was sticking out of the other side of him, the hole in his chest was huge from the close impact. The shards of glass Haku had moneuvard threw were scattering by our feet.

Before I got the chance to register what was happening, Zabuza was swinging executioner in full circle, coming straight towards my mid section. He was going to cut us in half.

"Captain Kakashi, look out!" a shinobi yelled and both my body and Hakus had barely managed to get out of the way. I could feel my vest had been cut open and Haku had suffered more than just my chidori. Zabuza had focused on me know and I kneeled down to place Hakus body on the ground. Something inside my chest was warm, I knew they wanted me to stop them but I didn't think I would have to lay his body to rest twice. I removed my arm from his chest and watched the hole I made fill up with paper. Now wasn't the time to be sad and so I pushed myself back up off the ground.

Zabuza and I locked eyes and I lit my chidori up once more. The sealing team had come to place Hakus body away and I looked over to the ninja who was linked to me with his shadow possession and we nodded an exchange.

I charged forward in a moments notice, Zabuza did the same thing. I had to be careful though, he had a small advantage over me due to the length of his weapon but I had speed. I focused on his heart. It happened instantly, I nearly missed his sword, it was an inch above my right shoulder but my left arm went right into his chest. We stood for a second, our eyes locked and then I felt his body lock up. I looked down to see his body was void now, he was captured and I removed my arm from him and all life slipped away. The sealing team were already here, ready to lay him to rest again.

I took a step back and noticed my command was busy in the time frame I was fighting with Zabuza, they had all the swordsman sealed as well and almost as if on cue, the mist was fading away. Leaving the white zetsu's to deal with once again. As we were fighting them though, it felt like for every one that died, ten more would appear in its place.

"Amateratsu!" I heard someone yell and I looked in front of me to see near thirty zetsu light up in black flame. My eyes looked over to see Itachi coming down to the ground. He must have jumped up high to send a wide spread.

We exchanged glances and we gave each other a head nod. We might of not liked each other but we knew at this current moment we had to fight the enemy and not each other.

"Glad to see you finally arrived" I said, not letting my grudge go completely as he walked near and then I noticed he had blood coming out of his left eye. Did he already expend whatever chakra he had? I didn't bother asking because I knew he would fight until his last breath regardless.

"I was busy fighting other people, you know," he said back and took position behind me so we were back to back, ready to fight the white zetsu. And that's what we did and nothing felt like it was ever going to end.

"Um, captain we have a problem" A young ninja spoke to me and I looked over to see the zetsus near them were transforming into our own ninja. They were copying our looks and chakra and it was now impossible to tell who was the real one.

"I can't even tell the difference," a Hyuga spoke with their Byakugan activated, looking at the zetsus surrounding us.

"No one move until we figure out what to do!" I yelled as loudly as I could and everything just stopped, it turned into a giant staring contest at this point. I hoped wherever Naruto and Bee were they were hidden and safe or this was all for nothing. Naruto had left way before everyone else did with Yamato, to train somewhere in the meantime while we fought against Obito.

"Kakashi, you need to let me leave. I have a feeling I know where Kabuto is" Itachi whispered to me as he put his back to mine.

"Are you insane? I know this is the real you but no one else does, they might think you're the enemy and try and kill you. As much as I would enjoy seeing that, I can't let it happen" I spoke to him, my eyes scanning the area. Whatever zetsu really was, human or creation he was of his own kind, no doubt it.

"I'll take the chance, at least if the caster dies, we don't have to worry about anymore reanimations" Itachi pleaded.

"No" I said harshly and continued my focus the matter as hand, or lack of.

…

"Kakashi sensei!" a voice I wish I hadn't heard, yelled my name, I looked over to see a bright orange chakra covered Naruto nearing me and quickly. What on earth kind of jutsu was he under?

"I'm here to help" I said, punching his right fist in his left hand.

"You're supposed to be hidden! This war is to protect you!" Itachi yelled first, sounding angered. I was too but he said it first.

"It's only a shadow clone, calm down" he said and looked around.

"I can see whos real and who isn't" Naruto spoke and a few more of him appeared. If it was one thing Naruto did that never failed, it was surprising people.

"How can you tell?" I asked, curious.

"While I'm in this mode, I can see chakra. I can see who's good and who's bad" he informed us and went straight for the cloned Sakura, I wanted to look away incase he was wrong but I just couldn't. He punched the cloned Sakura in the chest with force and instantly the white zetsu appeared, lying on the ground. Then something weird happen, a tree starting to grow from the dead body.

"Start yelling whose real and who isn't," I barked at Naruto and he nodded his head. The quicker we could get passed this, the quicker we could join everyone on the main battlefield.

Some time had passed and Naruto with help, finished off the clones in our area. Near the last zetsu, Naruto's orange chakra clock had faded. I guess he couldn't stay in that mode for long and within minutes all of his clones had vanished, leaving a regular Naruto clone behind.

"Do you have any intel?" I asked him, approaching the beat up cloned version of my student.

"Not anymore than the intelligence unit has, I had released a few of my clones all over to help with the zetsu problem. I couldn't just sit behind and watch everyone fight for me" he said casually, dusting some dirt off of his clothes. I wanted to slap the clone but I knew it was pointless because it was disappear on contact and I knew he was right.

"Our fight in this area is done, disband into the other units for backup" I shouted at everyone and everyone took off in different directions except for Gai and Itachi.

"Go find Kabuto, make him pay" I looked Itachi in the eyes and he took off like a bat out of hell.

Itachis POV:

"Go find Kabuto, make him pay" Kakashi said to me, looking me in the eyes and I left. I moved as fast as my body would allow me. My eyes were bothered me slightly from the Amerteratsu I used, my vision in my right eye was wavering in and out. I wasn't going to let it stop me though. Taking down Kabuto was more important. I just knew I couldn't kill him or all reanimated wouldn't leave until they were killed. I could however, revert back to themselves with emotion so they could fight on behalf of their own will until they died.

I had studied to the best of my ability Kakashi's fight with the demon of the mist himself, Zabuza. I saw something switch in him and from my previous knowledge of Edo Tensei, you could control every action of user casted upon, up to the caster themselves of course. Kabuto had taken over Orochimaru's everything, he knew things that people of his age shouldn't know. Orochimaru had corrupted him so Kabuto was driven off of blind faith and loyalty. Kabuto was going to learn though, just because you were powerful, didn't mean you were strong.

I was pushing myself at this point, the further I ran, the less noise I could hear. The war had been all over the land of lightning. Although I could hear someone running behind me and I glanced behind to see Sasuke, I slowed myself a bit so he could catch up.

"What are you doing? Go help everyone" I said, hoping from tree branch to tree branch.

"I was helping but I heard Kakashi, you're not going to fight Kabuto alone. He's dangerous" Sasuke sneered at me and I knew that I wasn't going to change his mind.

"We need to fight together, if I tell you to do something. Do it" I said to my little brother. I wasn't going to have his temper override his logic and get himself killed or the both of us.

"Understood" he said sharply, nodding his head and we continued heading towards an old base Orochimaru used to use. Kabuto had to of been using this base considering he needed to be near to continue casting the forbidden jutsu. His sick game would come to an end, I was going to make sure of it.

It only took us another five minutes but we had reached the front of the base. I knew he wouldn't have any traps set up because when you were operating at that level of insanity, you didn't think anyone would come near.

Sasuke entered first, he must of known where he was going it pained me slightly knowing he knew of these places because of me. I tried so hard to protect him all these years but yet I'm the one who pushed him into evil. I shook my head of those thoughts, now was not the time for this.

We had walked in the dark for a bit, we were underground in a giant cave, water was all over the floor and it was deadly quiet. A perfect place for a snake like Kabuto himself. We continued moving as quiet as possible.

We had reached the room where Kabuto was, he was on the ground looking at a board with small white pieces on it. It looked like a board game but I knew it was just to see where his puppets were.

"Both of the estranged brothers are gracing me, how pleasant" Kabuto said, turning towards us. We were only near him for three seconds, he was on top of his game that was for sure.

He locked eyes with me and I could see his was half snake under his cloak, what the hell happened. Before either of us could say anything, Kabutos snake were surrounding him, he was ready to fight already.

"This will be fun" he sneered, his long tongue coming out of his mouth and four giant snakes shot forward and we dodged backwards away from them. They caused some wall damaged and the only thing I could think of was to activate a small susano to stop the snakes.

"Whatever you do Sasuke, do not kill him" I hissed towards me brother who was in position of his own small Susano, sword in front of him. Kabutos snakes were gripped onto the sides of my susano with their jaws.

"He's not going to be easy to kill anyways," Sasuke sneered and lunged forward toward Kabuto while he was still focused on me. I watched Sasuke throw his sword straight toward Kabuto, making him jump back behind a pillar.

"Be patient, Sasuke" I snapped at him. Kabuto wasn't like he used to be, he had new tricks up his sleeve. I watched carefully in the dark corner where Kabuto was, not sure what he was going to do next.

"Without Orochimaru, you're still nothing. Just come out and face us!" Sasuke yelled, I looked over and he was raging.

I could hear a chuckle from the corner and out came Kabuto, my eyes were looking around and I could see chakra everywhere in the ground. Was he about to say what I thought?

"I'm no longer a snake young Sasuke, my Sage form is perfect now. I'm now a dragon!" Kabuto said with evil on his tongue and sent snakes flying in my direction at a fast rate. I managed to move out of the way and then I felt a giant hand wrap around me. Sasuke had grabbed me with his susano, pulling me towards him. Once I was on the floor again, my own susano was back.

Kabuto was moving at a speed that was hard for even me to keep up with but I managed. He wanted me dead first, I knew that much. He appeared next to me in an instant, we fought hand in hand for a second before he backed away quickly, he was in the air now.

"Sage art: White extreme attack" he yelled, sending a red dragon towards us. A purple ball in the middle and my eyes widened because I knew what was coming next was only going to stun us. I watched the dragon race around the ball and instantly vanish, leaving behind a burst of white light and an ear piercing noise. Sasuke covered his ears and closed his eyes, screaming in pain. I closed my eyes for a brief second and reopened my right eye. My vision still wasn't getting better giving me a small chance to look around for Kabuto, he was charging at Sasuke this time. Sasuke susano had faded to due him not being able to concentrate, leaving him wide open for an attack.

I pushed threw the small pain in my head from the loud noise that was almost done and encased Sasuke in my susanos fist as a protective cage. Kabuto had stopped in his tracks, fleeing into the darkness once again. Leaving us be for the moment and then an idea popped into my head.

"Sasuke, remember the time you wanted to help me with that wild boar? I think it's time for you to help again" I said, glancing over at my brother giving him a small smirk. He nodded his head, fully understanding the plan in motion. His memory was like mine, we forget nothing and it was time to catch our prey in a trap.

"Did I forget to mention the best part of this plan?" Kabuto asked from above. I looked up and he was hanging from the ceiling with his tail, staring at the both of us.

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke spat at him, running from us.

"Well then, I guess it'll be a surprise" Kabuto said casually, shrugging his shoulders. I did want to know though, surprises during a war were never good.

I scanned over to see Sasuke was ready to initiate the plan. I used my susano and started running towards Kabuto, I hurled four giant senbons at him using the energy of my susano, all going around him to hit the ceiling to make him lose focus. While Kabuto watched where my attack went, Sasuke used his own susanos bow and aimed it right at Kabuto's tail so we would be stuck above, rendering him an easy target.

We had managed to pull it off and Kabuto was stuck in the air. Then I saw what Kabuto saw, Sasuke's sword that was still lodged into the wall. He was swinging himself for it and I had to act.

"He's going to cut his own tail off!" Sasuke yelled. I figured that much. Kabuto was so close until I jumped at him, grabbed Sasuke's sword and swiped at him. I managed to cut on his horns off and he wiggled free from the ceiling. He stood near five five from one another and we started clashing weapons. I hadn't used a sword since my anbu days and Kabuto was quick when face to face.

"I should have you know the surprise, you seem eager, Itachi" Kabuto sneered, licking his lips creepily. I remained quiet and focused on our hand to hand combat.

"The ultimate weapon has been reanimated, have you ever heard of Uchiha Madara?" he asked and I froze but only for a brief second. That second was to long though, he used it to his advantage. I felt his kunai dive right into the center of my chest. I fell to my knees in agonizing pain, he stuck me good. He luckily didn't hit my heart though.

"Itachi!" was the last thing I heard before I lost vision in both of my eyes and I fell forward.

** I had to think of something because our boy itachi was rudely taken from us again not long after kabuto falls from the ceiling. my apologies its short and if its terrible, let me know. theres so much more to come and i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. **


	26. Chapter 26

Sasukes POV:

"Itachi!" I yelled at my brother whose body just thudded to the ground. I waited a second before moving because I realized he fell unconscious from being stabbed by Kabuto. My eyes turned into slits because Kabuto was really going to pay now. Nothing was going to stop me from killing this creepy snake creature. All I saw was red now.

"Oh, did I anger you, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto hissed at me like Orochimaru used to and a slight chill fell over my body. It disgusted me more than anything.

"Shut your mouth" I said and I thrusted forward towards Itachi's body so I could grab my sword and quickly end this. I was over it. Kabuto must of saw what I was running to because he went to get the weapon himself. He might of been fast, but I was faster.

I grabbed my sword out of Itachi's hand and quickly swung towards Kabuto. He moved backwards out of time but just barely. I didn't hesitate to swing again, he kept backing up and deflecting my sword with another kunai he pulled out.

"You've become much quicker young Uchiha, Orochimaru would be proud" Kabuto scoffed at me. I ignored his words and kept making him back up. I knew that even if I did get him where I wanted him, I couldn't kill him. Itachi told me not to. I hope my brother knew that even though he was injured he was getting a rude wake up call when I got Kabuto down on his knees.

Kabuto and I danced with our weapons for about two more minutes until he finally stumbled backwards over a rock he didn't sense. I grinned knowing this was the perfect opportunity to get him. I pushed forward more than normal and stuck my sword right threw his shoulder with force. His back slammed into the wall behind him and I pushed my sword with chakra so I would pierce the wall, he was stuck.

He cried out in pain and tried to get the sword out but he couldn't with one arm. I turned quickly running towards Itachi. I looked at his body, the kunai was deeply pressed into the center of his chest. I yanked it out with force and started to shake him. I knew he would bleed heavily but it would be less painful than having metal rub itself on his insides.

"Itachi, get up!" I yelled in his face, I could see his eyes moving around under his lids, he was coming thru.

"C'mon, I need you" I yelled again and his eyes open. He looked around slowly and then his eyes opened fully. I knew it clicked in his head, he remembered where he was. He sat up quickly, instantly placing his hand over his wound, his face signaled he was in pain. That much I knew.

"Where's Kabuto?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"He's behind you, he's stuck" I informed him and he nodded his head. I helped him off the ground and we made our way back to the not so powerful sage snake now.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get back up from that" Kabuto sneered at Itachi and before Itachi could say or do anything, I punched him in the face. Kabutos head snapped to the left. Kabuto moved his head back and looked at Itachi and suddenly he looked different. I continued to stare at him, wondering what had just happened. My eyes shifted over to Itachi and I noticed his left eye was slowly turning white.

"What are you doing? Your eye, it's turning white" I said to my brother, I was worried.

"Izanami" he breathed out, placing his hand on Kabutos head now. Izanami? I had heard about it from my clans past but it was forbidden. I remained quiet until he was done casting didn't take long either. Itachi removed his hand from Kabutos head and looked at me. His Mangekyo was spinning in his right eye and his left eye was white.

"Your eye is still white.." I said, continuing to look.

"It will remain this way, I'm now blind in this eye. That's the toll of casting this" he spoke, sounding slightly sad.

"You knew you were going to be blind and yet you did it anyways?" I asked him, confusion set in and he nodded his head to confirm my question.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked him, not sure what to do now.

"I'm going to make him tell me the hand signs to stop the controlling part of the reanimation" he said with no emotion and I just remained quiet, watching all of Kabuto's work come undone.

Hinatas POV:

"Hinata-sama, everything looks very well" my personal nurse told me as I pulled my top back down. Luckily for me our byakugan was able to see how the baby was doing inside of me and of course regular medicinal ways too.

"I'm glad" I gave her a small small and she nodded her head.

"I'll be back next week, I'm sorry if I'm being overbearing. I was your mothers nurse as well and I just want to make sure your pregnancy doesn't end up like hers" she told me with slight sadness in her voice. She wasn't wrong, health was important during a pregnancy. My mother had grown very ill and quickly when she was pregnant with my sister.

"I appreciate it" I said to her and she finished putting a couple things back in her bag. We decided that having checkups in my home was the best place because it was the most relaxing.

"I hope the rest of your day goes well, Hinata-sama" she said to me, bowing and headed towards the front door to my home and then something crossed my mind.

"Hey wait a second, I have a question," I said, taking a couple steps after her. She turned and waited for me to ask her.

"Is my sister still here by chance..?" I asked meekly, I hoped that maybe while everyone was away we could reconnect.

"She is, your father wanted her to stay behind. He didn't want anything happening to the future heir of our clan" my nurse told me and she looked like she wanted to roll her eyes and I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"I'm coming to the compound with you. Hiashi isn't here to stop me from seeing her" I told her and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and we made our way out of the house.

"Be careful, he might not like hearing you were in the compound when he returns" Ru said to me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What's he going to do? Kick me out of the clan? I've been gone all these years already. He doesn't scare me" I said honestly. He really didn't, I did however have to be careful in the future if I visited Hanabi though. If anyone in that clan beside Ru and my sister found out I was pregnant, I'm not sure what would happen. There's a very large chance this baby will be born with my eyes and that's a danger in itself.

Our journey to the compound was bringing memories back to me, some of them were pleasant and some were not. But, I was going to focus on the good today since it was the first day without everyone here and I needed to calm my nerves.

"Would you like to me get her for you?" Ru asked as we stepped food into the compound. Only a few things had changed but not a lot.

"Please?" I asked her and she nodded her head, taking off in the direct my sister was in. I knew Hanabi never hated me but I also left her alone all this time to deal with this family and that in itself changes people.

"Hinata? Is that you?" I heard a squeaky voice come from the same area that Ru walked towards, it snapped my attention back and I saw her. I nearly cried happy tears, I missed her so much. She had grown so much in the almost four years since I've been gone.

She was running towards me and just wrapped her arms me to hug me.

"I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're here" Hinabi told me when she finally let go of me. We both wiped our happy tears away and laughed a little bit.

"I missed you too, you've grown so much," I said, complimenting her looks.

"Well thank you" she said, accepting my compliment awkwardly and then we just stood there for a little bit, not saying anything.

"Would you like some lunch? We have some catching up to do" she offered to me and I nodded my head, accepting her offer.

"So what's been going on in your life?" she asked me, starting the conversation. I wonder how much she knew from what my father learned of me all these years..

"First and foremost, I must tell you a secret" I said to her, ready to let her know she was going to be an aunty.

"I love secrets" she said looking at me, her eyes lighting up. I smiled at her and we continued walking down a few corridors until we were in a room, an office actually. It didn't look like my Dads office though. I wondered if this was her office for when the time came.

"You must keep this to yourself, it's very important" I told her, my voice growing serious and she gave me all her attention.

We took our seats around a small desk and she continued to wait until I opened my mouth.

"I'm pregnant" I told her, bluntly too. I watched her face grow from serious to excited all in an instant. I wasn't sure which emotion she was going to stick to, I don't think she did either.

"Are you serious?" she asked me and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said again, reaching across the table to grab my hand.

"Neji knows if you ever need to talk to someone to talk to about it and mothers old nurse Ru knows too" I informed her, moving my hands away from her.

"How far along are you?" she asked me. Becoming more invested in the conversation. I was so happy she was accepting of this. I knew as future clan head it, things were going to change.

"A little over three weeks" I let her know and it was weird for me talk about still. I had a long road ahead of me and this was only the start.

"Is Itachi excited to be a father?" she asked me and my heart shattered. He wasn't excited at all, I wasn't even sure if he was going to still love me when they returned home and it bothered me greatly.

"Kakashis the father actually… and Itachi isn't thrilled with me" I told her, hoping she would understand.

"Oh.." she said sounding confused and I understood why. I had fought so hard for Itachi when he came back, helped him heal and for what? I made a terrible decision by playing with both of their hearts and I know this is karma.

"It's not really a happy time at the moment" I said honestly, I wanted to cry but I withheld my tears. I moved my hand towards my neck to play with Itachi's necklace. Sometimes I forget that I've been wearing it, it's been so long since he gave it to me.

"I would say come over sometime and meet them but I'm sure father wouldn't approve" I said to her, trying to change the subject.

"I could just lie and say Kakashi wanted to see me. He's not going to tell the Hokage know" she winked at me, giggling a little bit. She wasn't wrong, even after all clan politics, telling the Hokage no was disrespectful.

Itachis POV:

"Everything is all set, he'll be here for a while. Let's go help some more" I spoke diligently towards my brother and he continued to look at me weird. I knew he said my eye was white from the jutsu I used but I wondered how white.

"Is my eye really that bad?" I asked Sasuke as we started leaving the cave.

"It's just different.. You have the same pale white eye like a Hyuga but your black pupil still remains and its sort of creepy" he said, looking away from me now.. That was the first time in three days I had even thought of Hinata. I was still beside myself but I wondered if leaving like I had was a good idea. I shouldn't of been so blind as to what what was going on behind my back but I was.

But, right now wasn't the time to get distracted, we were in a war and a distraction could cost me my life. I was given a second chance and I intend to live it fully.

…

About an hour passed before we finally started to see fellow friendly faces but I knew I needed to find Kakashi. He would end up fighting Obito and I needed to help.

"You should probably find Naruto, he'll need all the backup he can get" I mentioned to Sasuke as we continued to run towards the last place Kakashi was.

"I would argue with you and say you need help because of your loss of vision but I won't argue with you," he said to me, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't wrong but we all knew that Obito wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Not to mention Kabuto mentioned _Madara_ and I hoped it was a lie but considering everything going on, I knew it wasn't.

From what I remember, Madara was powerful. He wanted to achieve peace but somehow our clan became distrusted and he just vanished. Can't believe our clan has been this way for all these years but it would have sooner or later regardless.

As we continued running from afar I could see Kisame on the battlefield and I grew confused because I thought he was going to be the Mizukage's bodyguard. My body was running on its own now, straight towards my friend who was fighting the remainder of whomever was animated and the white zetsus. They weren't all gone yet but I'm sure Obito had more than we realized.

"Kisame!" Sasuke yelled as we were within fifty feet of him. I watched my friend swing samehada around, cutting four zetsus in half and waited for us to catch up with him.

"Why aren't you with the Mizukage?" I asked him before anything, my curiosity needed to be controlled.

"She told me I was better off fighting on the battlefield, my skills would be much better used here" he said, rolling his eyes.

"She isn't wrong," I said to him and saw that we were safe to speak for a minute.

"Wherever you guys are headed, I'll join you" Kisame said and I nodded my head. We started our journey once more.

"I'm on the hunt for Obito or Kakashi, I know once we find one the other won't be far" I informed him.

"Kakashi is on the main battlefield, didn't you get that mind connector girls message?" he asked me, sounding confused.

"Her name is Ino and no" Sasuke said. We must of been fighting Kabuto when all of that was happening. We weren't anywhere near someone who could relay the message that the time..

"What do you mean no, haven't you been fighting with all of us?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know if you noticed my eye but let's just say I'm the reason why the reanimation jutsu is now going in a different direction" I informed him, turning my head some so he could see my eye.

…

"Kakashis over there" I said breathlessly, our running was finally over as we bee lined towards our silver haired hokage. He must of sensed us because he looked over, we made eye contact and he nodded his head. I knew that was a thank you of sorts for helping with the Kabuto problem.

"Here you guys are!" a voice shouted, one I didn't expect to hear, I looked over to see Naruto come barreling in from our sides, skidding to a stop.

"Naruto, please don't tell me you're really here" Sasuke was the first to speak, holding his forehead in aggravation.

"This is the real me, I'm here to help fight" Naruto said, punching one of his hands into the other and as if on que, an earth rumbling explosion happened.

"The hell was that?" Naurto spat and we all looked around and not far from us, a giant monster looking creature came into a video.

"I believe that's the ten tails.." Kisame mumbled but we all heard him. Is this what the Akatsuki was trying to accomplish? My eye grew wide and we watched the creature swing violently for a minute and then it finally stopped moving.

I focused my vision and finally I could see if, standing on top of the creature were two men. Obito and Madara.

"We have a fight on our hands, let's get moving" Naruto said and started running towards them.

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi yelled and we all started following the blonde idiot. I shouldn't say idiot, he could be smart. Except right now.. He was being dumb.

As we were making our way towards the ten tails, its head started moving violently and it opened its mouth. It took about thirty seconds before a dark red and purple energy was building in front of its mouth, it looked like a bloody misle.

It only took another moment and the beast sent the attack off, I watched it fly over hundreds of shinobi, finally landing and shaking the earth.

"How did they end up getting the ten tails if Naruto is standing here with us?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"When you want something, you'll find a way," I said bluntly, keeping my focus solely on the beast, not wanting to get hit be something that would kill me before it actually hit me. I'm sure there was some long complicated thing before achieving the ten tails without the last two tailed beast that Obito didn't have.

..

Things heated up quickly, it had been about an hour since we laid eyes on the ten tails and Naruto was doing everything in his power to keep us protected. We all had each others back but I was getting tired of playing games, something the Uchihas were especially good at doing.

"You know, it's sad to me. All four of us are Uchihas and yet we remain fighting with one another" Obito spoke from directly behind me, I spun on my heel with my arm swinging. He had moved before I got the chance to hit him.

"Why don't you two just join us?" he asked again, from behind me. He didn't teleport this time though, he just kept looking at Sasuke and I.

"I've done my fair share of bad things. I'm not going back down that path" Sasuke hissed, his sword in his right hand, ready to swing. I remained still, watching everything Obito was doing in front of us.

"Sad, that baby inside your girl would have the Uchiha protection if you did" Obito said, trying to piss me off and it worked. I shifted slightly, ready to rip his throat out.

"That child has me, it doesn't need you" Kakashi barked, running from the right a chidori ready to strike. Obito spiraled away, appearing back on top of the ten tails head again. I could feel the hate dripping off of Kakashi. I would admit that this was the first time in my life I feared him a little bit.

"Let's show them what divistation is" I heard Obito yell and the ten tail raised its mouth and hand together. Its mouth lit up, ready to throw some more bombs and its hand started growing small spikes out of it. It attacked all in one sitting. I activated my susano to wrap around Naruto as a shield, he was the most important and I'll be damned if he died next to me.

The ten tails was going rabid now, shooting off all sorts of jutsus Obito was yelling about and then suddenly he appeared above us, he was aiming for Naruto. Naruto looked up just in time to dodge out of the way, Obitos blow landing on the ground, making a small crater underneath him.

"You're not escaping this time" Kakashi yelled, he managed to grab Obito's sleeve and they looked at each other and start swirling. They were using kumai and both were vanishing.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled and I moved because I was the closest. I wanted to stop them because who knew what the outcome would be when that fight was over.

"Take care of things out here!" he yelled before vanishing right in front of us with Obito. My attention snapped back towards Madara, is was only him now and that's what worried me. He was ruthless, who knows what would happen.

"Wood style: cutting sprigs!" I heard Madara yell and the ten tails hand moved, shooting thousands of sharp pointing wood spears at us.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled, my eyes flickered. Sasuke had managed to block Naruto from the attack but that was what I was going to and I saw it before I could move. Kisame had no coverage.

"Kisame!" I yelled, trying to move forward as quickly as possible but it was too late. I watched four pieces of wood impale my friend and his body crashed into the ground.

I dropped my jutsu and sprinted for Kisame. Sasuke and Naruto saw what happened and they followed me.

"Kisame!" I yelled, skidding to the floor on my knees.

"Is this what it takes for you to show emotion? I had to die?" Kisame coughed, trying to make a joke out of his last few minutes of life. I was in shock more than anything. How didn't I see Sasuke had Naruto, I had to protect one more person and I couldn't. Maybe only having one sharingan now was an actual problem.. Or even one eye at that.

"Tell little Hyuga I'll be watching over the real little Hyuga" he spoke softly and his eyes started to drift back and I knew his last breath was coming. My shock was wearing and my anger was building. I didn't care what it took anymore, this beast was going to die along with its caster. Obito wasn't my problem now, it was Madara..

"You're going to pay for this" I huffed under my breath, removing myself from my friends body. I turned to look at Madara, I could feel my eye was spinning out of control.

"Yeah, let's kill this bastard, Itachi" Naruto said, slapping my back and I nodded my head. I kept my eyes on Madara, I just needed to figure out a way to get close to him.

**i know this is short but i feel like enough happened in it and im so damn sorry this took so long. writing the other kakashi story helped me get over writers block. also.. i really hope you guys all enjoy this and please dont hate me for killing kisame! **


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashis POV:

"Take care of things out here!" I yelled at Naruto before Obito and I vanished away from everyone so we could finally fight each other. The time was now and I was overly prepared. So many emotions were running threw me though, I was so angry with him but I wondered if he was able to be saved. Not everyone whose evil is born that way and I knew he wasn't.

"Finally, Kakashi. Just you and I" Obito said, pushing forward with a kunai, we were testing each others strenght at this point. Both pushing each other.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, gritting my teeth.

"We both know why, you failed!" he yelled, shoving me away and jumping backwards. Now we were just looking at each other angrily.

"Don't look stupid, we both know what I'm talking about" he hissed at me again, looking ready to strike at any moment. I needed to be careful though, hitting him was going to be hard.

"Are you talking about Rin?" I asked, looking slightly apologetic. That day would give me nightmares, I didn't kill her on purpose and it would forever haunt me.

"Even when I was near death, you still couldn't keep your promise. I'm upset she's dead but I'm more upset you didn't keep her safe!" he yelled at me, finally.. the real Obito I knew was coming out. Not this blunt, theatrical human I've seen.

"Enough, Obito! You don't know anything!" I yelled back, my emotions were becoming a loose cannon at this point.

"I know everything! I watched her run into your chidori, she killed herself for the sake of the village and you didn't even have the heart to stop yourself! You bastard!" he screamed and I had enough. My hand lit up, my chidori ready to pierce threw him at full speed. My body moved before my brain could process what was happening. Was I really about to kill him the same way that she died.

My hand stopped right before his heart, he didn't even bother moving but something in his eyes flared and I knew the Obito I did know was in their somewhere.

"You can't even kill me" he spat at me, violently shoving my arm out of the way and punching me in the face. The whirlwind of our bodies had started and I knew nothing was going to stop us. We were both going to have to be depleted of chakra before either of would stop.

"I know the real you is in there!" I said, kicking him in the stomach. He was quick, I would give him that. He grabbed me leg, twirled me around and I was thrown back a little bit.

"You don't know what I've been threw to get here" he spat again, his fist connected with my face. Before he could move, I grabbed his head and headbutted him. We backed away from each other and just stared at each other. I could see the look on his face had reverted back to what it was and my heart hurt in it. I knew there was nothing I could do for him anymore.

"Obito, enough of these games. I know the only thing I can do for you now is give you death" I said, cracking my knuckles and neck, sliding back into a fighting position.

"I too shall give you death" he smiled and we charged at each other again. Our hand to hand combat felt like it was in sync from when we were younger and it was making me remember a simple time when we were younger. The beautiful days in the training field, practicing exercises with Minato sensei and Rin watching next to him. As Obito and I kept fighting, I just kept seeing the smaller versions of us going at it.

The sound of metal hitting the floor quickly snapped me of my attention quickly and I looked. So, he brought a weapon to the party. I reached into my pockets quickly, taking out two kunai so I could combat with his metal chain linked pipe. It was coming out of his hand but I'm sure it was something that was put into his body when he was brought back to life.

He ran at me quickly and our weapons were tinking with each other for god knows how long and I was growing tired of fighting with him.

"If you stopped now, we could win this war, we could take down Madara and go home peaceful" I said slightly out of breath as I jumped backwards and Obito started laughing.

"I guess you don't understand something. Madara works for me, not the other way around" he hissed, swinging his weapon towards my head and I ducked, throwing my two hand kunais at his legs, hoping to hit one. Did he really just say Madara worked for him? No way, that I don't believe. A great leader like Madara was wouldn't bow down to someone. He was to prided for that, especially after everything he and Hashirama went threw.

"I didn't ever think of you as a liar until now" I said, glaring at him and we went head to head again.

"Don't mind if I borrow this?" he asked and I looked to me right, we had finished making a hand sign for his fireball jutsu and I jumped backwards as fast as possible.

"Fireball jutsu!" he shouted and he vanished behind the giant flaming ball of death that was hurtling towards my face. Guess it was a good thing I knew earth jutsu.

"Earth style: mudwall!" I yelled and ducked behind my safewall. I could feel the heat radiating off ot both sides. That's when my eye caught something to the right. An explosive? Then before I could react in time, I caught Obito himself to my left. Our sharingans twinkled at each other and he uppercutted me right in the jaw but I was one step ahead, I was underground and I took advantage of using my shadow clone. I reciprocated his own move, also uppercutting him in the jaw and we both fell for a minute. He tumbled backwards and I fell to my knee. I was running out of steam and so was he.

"If you think you've won this hand fight, you're wrong!" he screamed, his black rob emerging from his hand again. This time, I was done too. My hand lit up with my chidori and we took off full speed towards each other. I wasn't going to hesitate this time and I knew he wouldn't either. I was full on ready to die if it meant keeping everyone else safe.

I hope you can hear my final thoughts Naruto, I hope this somehow gets to you. Your determination has always outshined everyone and I know in my heart, you'll find a way to defeat Madara. I know you'll end this war and bring everyone home. I know you'll never falter because of your braveness, you've given me some too. My final brave act will to take Obito with me to join the rest of my team in the afterlife. That's my final gift to you.

That's when it connected, my hand went straight threw Obitos chest, I could feel the air on my fingers on the other side of him. I could also feel his metal rod in my chest. It scraped my heart and I knew this was it for the both of us. I watched Obito cough up blood, I did the same and we jumped back from each other. We both fell to our knees at the same time and mad eye contact with each other.

"It's over Obito" I coughed out, holding the rod in my chest. He coughed up some more blood and grinned at me. What could he possibly be grinning about? We were both going to die right here.

"You might of won this fight," he gasped out, more blood came with his sentence "but I'm not losing this war" he said, making eye contact with me and started to teleport out of the small dimension we had teleporting into. My eyes opened in shock slightly and I kept falling forward.

The last thing I saw was Obito leaving the area before my world started going black and I fell forward. I was laying on the floor, feeling somewhat relieved knowing I did something before I died.

Hinatas POV:

It was nearly night time now and Hinabi and I spent the entire day together and I loved every single of it.

"Since father isn't here, you're welcome to come stay with me for the night in my home. No one is here to stop you" I said to her off handed while we finished out tea.

"That sounds lovely. Let me go pack my bags, the only person I have to tell is Ko. Father left him here to watch me" she rolled her eyes at her last statement. I smiled slightly and she left the room. Then it hit me out of nowhere, my heart started to speed up. Something bad just happened and I know it did. I grabbed Itachis necklace out of habit again and I closed my eyes. I focused on my breathing and hoped it was just a side effect or something from the baby.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hinabi asked, grabbing my shoulder to make me open my eyes, she returned quickly I see.

"I have a fear something bad just happened" I whispered to her, looking around the room.

"You can't think like that. You need to remain positive. You know they're all coming home" she said gently, and I gave her a small smile. I knew everyone who was fighting was more than capable of holding their own. Maybe I wouldn't be so upset if Itachi left here on better terms with me. Maybe I should of told everyone the day I found out instead of waiting a few days before the war had even started. I was being dumb and I hated it. This is what the problem was when I left for a year, I couldn't face my issues directly so I just ran.

I mean, I didn't run this time, Itachi ran. It bothered me greatly and now I knew how they felt when I was gone. They couldn't speak their feelings properly and I knew once they came back I was apologize one last time. One good last time, because no I knew how they felt. I mean, they would be back a lot sooner than I was but it wasn't the point. Time was irrelevant.

"Now, let's get going. I can't wait" Hinabi said, pulling me off the chair I had been sitting on for hours now and we made our way towards my home.

"I'm actually kind of nervous" Hinabi said awkwardly as we passed under the gates of the compound and into the village.

"How come?" I asked her, I knew if I didn't talk about something the bad feeling I was having wouldn't leave. I truly hoped everyone was okay.

"I know you live there but I'm going into the Uchiha district" she told me, laughing a bit at the end.

"No need to be nervous. Neji lives here too, you know" I reminded her as we walked some more.

"I know but Hinata, it's the Uchiha district. That last name is legendary" she said and I glanced at her. I've heard people say things about this family but I haven't heard that one yet.

"Legendary?" I asked her, I wanted her to continue talking because now I was interesting.

"Well, you see. In my class, that last name is in the history books now. Weren't you taught about the valley of the end in the academy?" she asked, looking confused a bit.

"I did but that doesn't make their last name legendary" I said to her, she was confusing me now too.

"Hinata, you're dating a man whose bloodline helped find this village. Not only that but they have incredible abilities like our family. And you're with Itachi, a ninja we thought was bad but really is a hidden hero all along. That's pretty legendary sounding to me. I hope you give him some credit" she spoke and the more she spoke she sounded like our father. It made my skin crawl slightly, my fathers way of speaking always sounded like an opinion but I knew it was criticism.

She did make a point though, did I ever actually think about all of this? I really didn't and I didn't want to admit she was right either.

"How about when everyone returns home we get you over here so you can meet him" I said to her, giving her a smile.

"I would love that, he's pretty badass. I want to meet everyone whose important to you" she looked determined now..

"They would all love to meet you" I reassured her and I saw her eyes glimmer. I guess pushing myself this morning to come and see her worked out better than I thought it would. I'm happy we were okay again, it was nice to have another piece of family around. Not to mention just having another girl around helped too, I loved everyone I considering family but they were all men and I needed a break.

"You still nervous?" I asked her, making conversation again.

"I mean, a little but if you think they're all gonna enjoy meeting me, it makes me feel better," she said and we walked into the district. I watched her look around in amazement. It wasn't as big as it was because of Pein attacking the village but it was still fairly large.

"You guys actually live here?" she asked, her eyes not staying in one spot for more than a moment.

"We sure do, this is our home" I told her, I hadn't actually looked around in a while. I was always so busy or having my emotions get the better of me to notice the small things. Everything was clean, all flowers were still in blood and the houses were kept clean. Sasuke must of kept up with all when none of us were paying attention. I knew he took pride in fixing this place up when they originally returned.

"I love it here, to bad I can't be here a lot" Hinabai said, sounding sad. I knew she wasn't wrong either. Father was probably going to have a full blown tantrum when he came back and learned she left the compound with me.

"I'll figure something out" I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I wish I could be you sometimes, you're brave sister" she told me and I nearly stopped walking. I've never heard someone call me brave before, especially not another person from our clan.

"I'm not brave, Hanabi. I was just done with the way our clan does things. I know you're gonna be a great leader when it's finally your time" I said to her and we both knew it was true. So many things were going to change and I was excited to see them. That clan needed new rules and a new leader. They were stuck in very old ways and it wasn't good for anything.

"The first thing I'm doing is removing the policy of the caged bird seal. It makes me sick, I want the branch members to feel free" she said and I looked at her. A passion was lit in her eyes and it warmed my heart.

"I know cousin Neji is free but I want him to be really free. Not have to have the worry in the back of his mind that if something happened, he wouldn't be hurt for it" she said, her hands turned into small fists. I smiled, our clan was finally going to see true happiness. I was proud of her.

Itachis POV:

A few hours had passed since Kakashi and Obito had vanished and it was making me worry. For all any of us knew, they were dead. The pit in my stomach was growing bigger, not only was Hinata going to be told Kisame died but I'm not sure what would happen if Kakashi wasn't coming back alive with us too.

"What the hell is happening to the ten tails?" Sasuke asked and we all focused on the beast in front of us, it looked like it was going in and out of existence as we spoke.

"Obito is sealing the ten tails within himself" Neji spoke, nearly making me jump out of my skin. When did he get here? I looked over and his bloodline was activated, he was watching the entire thing happen. So, Obito is alive? Where is Kakashi then?

"He's what?" Sasuke nearly choked, his head turning back towards the best who was slowly leaving our sight.

"He's going to lose stability if he does that" I told them all and the ten tails was gone. Without another word spoke. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and myself all started running towards where Obito was. We needed to figure out a way to stop him.

"Obito, you fool!" Madara yelled at Obito as we slowed down our running. We could now perfectly see the both of them.

"He's not going to be able to hold that, I'll stop him" I heard a voice shout from my left and I looked to see Hashirama himself. Next to him was the second Hokage, Hishiramas brother, Tobirama. I felt the power radiating off of them. He was forming a seal and quickly. He placed it over Obito as Obitos body started to twitch violently as he absorbed all the new found power.

"Hishirama! I knew I sensed you!" Madara yelled, looking ready to fight.

"Not now" Hashirama spoke, brushing off Madara like he was nothing. Madara looked taken back and I wanted to laugh but I withheld myself.

"You're a fool if you think this will hold me" Obito said menichally as two extra arma emerged from his side and he started ripping the seal open like it was nothing. My eyes grew wide, this wasn't good.

We all backed up some, not really sure what was going to happen but it wasn't going to be a happy story, that much I knew. It didn't take long for Obito to shred the seal apart with his hands and he bee-lined it for the first and second. They dodged out of the way, Obito reminded me of a cat trying to chase two mice at once. Only the sad part was, I knew the cat was going to win. Once he hit someone, it was over because they were reanimated.

"Everyone needs to watch out!" Hashirama yelled, warning everyone.

"Obito, stop!" another voice yelled from my right and I looked. I blinked for a minute, trying to adjust my eyes to what I was seeing. Was I really seeing Minato right now? The fourth Hokage himself, I hadn't seen him since I was a small child. I barely remember him but he sacrificed himself for the village.

"Dad?" Naruto asked, taking a step towards his father. It took a really long for Naruto to realize who his parents were and I could tell from the sound in his voice he was sad but excited. I watched the interaction between the two and it was bittersweet. Minato gave him a smile before they turned their attention back towards the monster of Obito. My eyes also snapped back.

"Obito, this isn't you!" Minato shouted again, trying to talk his old student out of it. Obito fell to the floor and held his head for a second.

"O..b..ito?" he said out loud, he was confused. Then it clicked, all the power he had sucked in was over riding literally everything and he couldn't even remember who he was anymore. He was a lose cannon.

I was glad I still had one eye left because if I didn't, I would have missed it. Obito moved in a flash, like his sensei and he was on the other side of Tobirama. He was had cut Tobirama in half. The reanimation crumbled to the ground like it hadn't just been 'alive' and talking. Obito was searching for his next target and then I noticed Madara wasn't around us anymore and I didn't like that. Obito might of been fully powered now but I knew Madara had more tricks up his sleeve.

"I don't think Madara has control over him anymore" Naruto said, standing ready to fight Obito, or lack of.

...

Nearly an hour later, everything changed. Minato and Naruto talked Obito into fighting for us. But that's also because Obito realized he was being used by Madara. Obito wanted to make up for everything and reverse everything that happened.

"Just one last seal" Obito said, coughing violently. The ten tails was destroying him because he couldn't grasp the hang of it due to not have two rinnegans. He had made a free form type of tailed beast and it was too powerful.

"I'll be taking that" a black figure appears from behind Obito. A black zetsu? I was confused and leapt forward, trying to kill it before it could touch Obito.

"No!" Obito screamed, falling to the ground and he was holding his face. The black zetsu had managed to grab Obitos rinnegan and before I could chase him, he vanished into the ground.

"You guys have to stop him! If Madara gets the other Rinnegan this plan will go into full effect and we're all done!" Obito shouted, crying out in pain.

"On it!" Naruto yelled. Him and Minato took off in the blink of an eye, a specialty of Minatos. We all stood silently for a second, hoping Naruto and Minato could catch them before doomsday really was upon us.

"I.. thought.. you died" a faint voice spoke from the side of me, I looked to see Kakashi and he fell forward. He was nearly dead himself.

"Thank you so dearly for keeping everything safe for me," a voice boomed over us and I jumped in front of Obito and Kakashis bodies, ready to protect them. Obito still had the ten tails in him but it was too late considering Madara now had to fully functioning Rinnegans. Madara shoved me out of the way and violently. I felt like a rag doll, I didn't think has that strong. Madara had changed since he left, his appearance looked stronger.

"You're not taking him!" Sasuke shouted, sword in hand. Neji stood next to him, ready to fend off Madara. I got back onto my feet in an instant.

"It's a shame to think that even after all these years, my clan is still ignorant" Madara scoffed at Sasuke, moving him out of the way too. I watched Neji jab Madara in the shoulder, something that should of left his left arm useless but it didn't work. All it did was slow him down and that's when his hand seals activated. A white light blinded me even further and then went away. The ten tails was no longer in Obito, Madara was in control and he looked like some sort of god now.

"My dream will finally come true" Madara laughed out loud and removed himself from all of our spaces. Obito and Kakashi laid on the ground, Obito was actually near death now. Madara had taken the ten tails power from him and violently.

Madara stood away from us, I wasn't sure what were to happen next but I wanted to help more than I had been. I felt it was my responsibility to stop him considering he was part of my clan. I focused some more and then I noticed something was weird about his eyes. They were like mine but had the spinning circles in them like a rinnegan would. What the hell?

"Are you confused, young Uchiha?" Madara asked, looking at me.

"It's called the Rinne Sharingan and with these precious eyes, I can cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. My dream is now about to become a reality" he grinned and conjuring some hand signs quickly. He reached up towards the sky and the mood was becoming red and my heart rate accelerated. Was this actually happening? In my own reflexes, I casted out my Susano, hoping to help protect everyone. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto, they follow suit. Sasuke also activated his own Susano, Naruto engulfed himself in his sage mode nine tails chakra.

"This is cute if you think you're stopping me" Madara laughed at us, we continued to stand defensively. It was better he attacked first.

"Shield them!" I barked at Sasuke who was closest to the two bodies on the ground. I shielded Neji who was next to me. It didn't matter if Minato was shielded, I had a feeling because he was really alive it wouldn't affect him. Really anyone who was reanimated for that matter.

Madara made a few more hand seals and the earth started shaking, I looked around to find the source but I was having a hard time.

"It's coming up from the ground, it looks like a root" Neji said to me and I grew confused. A root? Like a tree?

"Oh no, Itachi, look around" Neji said with worry in his voice, continued to look at Madara. He didn't have to move, his vision was near three-sixty. My head turned and everyone shinobi who was shielded was on the ground, unconscious which meant they were under the Tsukuyomi already. This wasn't good. That left the six of us, Minato and Hashirama left to fight Madara.

The shaking of the ground broke me of my thoughts again to see a tree emerging from the ground, a giant tree at that. It eventually stopped, consuming a large portion of everyone's view.

"What the hell did you do to everyone, you bastard!" Naruto shouted and the chakra around him began to flare even more and I could tell he was having a hard time keeping his emotions intact. He was the only ninja I knew he fought with his heart and not logic. I was surprised he made it this far but if it worked for him, I would support him.

"This is the God tree. All your friends are about to help fuel the infinite tsukuyomi now. Even those who aren't fighting with us. The entire world is trapped" Madara said proudly. The entire world? Hinata is affected too and my emotions went from neutral to angry in a flash.

"You're sick! You'll pay for this!" Naruto shouted and I watched him try and run head on at Madara but Minato grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Only a matter of time before I defeat you guys too, trapping you with the rest of the population" Madara said and then something started happening. The tree was slowly rushing out thin lines, which looked like chakra, or spiders web. It was encased everyone human here, absorbing their chakra, slowly. They would all die eventually and thats the part that upset me the most. All of these shinobi were going to die and for what?

"Kakashi sensei!" a female voice yelled from behind us and I looked. A bob of pink hair was running towards us as and I grew confused. How did she make it threw that? She halted right before Kakashi and Obito, Sauke released them from his protection. It was safe, for now.

"How did you surpass my jutsu, girl?" Madara yelled in confusion and I glanced at Sasuke, he was smirking.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on her" Sasuke said smugly and I knew that rubbed Madara the wrong way. I guess we were lucky then, one of the best medics around happened to be able to not get sucked into the tsukuyomi and was tending to Kakashi and Obito now. At least we would have a better chance if those two got up.

"Ah, yes" Madara said in general and I looked back over. All the chakra that was being absorbed on the ground was feeding right into Madara and he was accepting all of us.

"Just a few more minutes and you'll all go down" he said, closing his eyes like we were not in the middle of a war.

"Going to be a long few minutes for you" Minato mumbled under his breath and vanished into thin air before appearing behind Madara, giving a hard kick to the back, making him fall into the earth, moving the ground around him.

"You're going to regret that" Madara yelled, he got off the ground quickly and the fight officially started. Madara was going to pay for all that he did and I needed to take revenge for my fallen friend.

**I don't know y'all. I really don't like this chapter but that's just me so if you guy's don't like it either, please let me know and I'll rewrite it. Also, I know I skipped a ton of shit in this but I don't remember a lot of it so sorry for that too.. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I actually really like this chapter. sorry if it gets confusing with jumping around so much with point of view but i feel like it was necessary. anyways, feedback is appreciated and i hope you all enjoy! also, yugao is coming back soon, i promise! i got some good ideas in this brain i swear lol (:**

Hinata's POV:

"Hinata, look at the moon" Hinabi said, stopping place to point at the sky and that's exactly what I did.

"It looks like Itachi-kuns sharingan" I said, tilted my head to the side and I became sleepy. I fell to the ground, my legs were becoming jelly and I wasn't sure what was happening. I knew I wanted to sleep..

...

"Hinata, wake up" the sound of my sisters voice echoed in my bedroom and my eyes shot open.

"Hinabi, don't you know how to wake people up nicely?" I asked her while I stretched my arms.

"I do but I'm excited, todays your wedding day" she said giggling again but this time she grabbed my hands and started shaking my bed from bouncing up and down in place.

"I know, I'm excited too," I said, my heart started beating faster just thinking about it. I'd been waiting for this day for years and it was going to be perfect. All my friends and family would be there, I would finally get to be the love of my life for the rest of my life and it was just going to be lovely.

"Should I have Neji bring you breakfast?" she asked me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Neji isn't a slave Hanabi but yes" I said while giggling. I finally moved myself out of my bed, grabbed my silk robe from the back of the door and headed towards the kitchen that was downstairs.

Itachis POV:

Sasuke, Naruto and I were trying our best to keep Madara distracted while Sakura healed Kakashi and Obito up to help join us in battle. Neji stayed behind with Sakura incase she needed protecting while healing. I didn't think their were anymore white zetsu around but you could never be to careful while in a war.

"I'm disappointed, we share the same blood and yet you're running out of energy" Madara said maniacally looking at Sasuke and I. We weren't running out of energy, we just happen to not be using all of our power while we formulated a plan. Unfortunately our plans had changed when Minato was taken from us again. I felt bad for Naruto, it was the second time in Naruto's life that Minato had jumped in front of him to save him. Only this time he at least got to say goodbye. Minato's last words to him were that him and Kushina were always with him. It lit a fire in his soul, I know it did.

"Shut your mouth bastard!" Naruto yelled as he threw a rasengan shuriken at Madaras head, it came close to hitting him but he missed. I watched the attack fly past Madara, hitting a rock behind him. It completely obliterated the rock, I was impressed.

"The only thing you can do right now is hand to hand combat! He'll just eat your chakra based attacks!" Neji screamed at us and I nodded my head. So, we need to fight head on? Got it.

"Let's get him!" Naruto said and made the hand signals for his shadow clones, I followed suit. Only I put mine behind him so I could use mine in a different way. Sasuke didn't make any clones but instead ran head on toward Madara with his sword. We all moved forward as fast as we could, Madara was ready for it. I wanted to be impressed by his skills at the moment but the more important thing to do was taking him down.

I watched him bulldoze over Naruto's clones but that didn't stop me from charging at him head on. I looked behind Madara at my clone and switched places so my clone would get hit and the real me could kick him from the back. My plan worked too, I was able to swiftly kick Madara in the back of his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto's clones took the opportunity to continuously hit Madara while we was down.

"Enough!" Madara had screamed, breaking threw all the clones in an instant. They all poofed away, leaving us back to square one.

"I'll give you this, you're clever" he spoke, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't know the half of it" I blandly said, ready to fight him again. Madaras anger was almost at its peak and he swung his weapon towards Sasuke who just nearly ducked out of the way in time.

"If you're gonna fight them, you're fighting me first" a voice said from the side of us, all of us looked to see Obito and Kakashi finally standing. Obito was in front, ready to take Madara on head to head.

"You no longer have control over me" Obito growled running forward at Madara. I was worried for him, I knew Obito was strong but I wasn't sure if he could do this alone. The three of us were having a hard time and I glanced over at Naruto. He looked like he was concentrating on something and then it clicked. His sage mode! He can use that to hit Madara and hopefully injure him since it wasn't chakra, it was natural energy.

Obito and Madara were in an intense hand to hand combat, I wanted to interfere but I also knew that Obito needed this badly. Obito managed to hit Madara in the face but Madara swung back with his six paths weapon, knocking Obito down to the ground again and his body rolled.

"I'm ready" Naruto said but I was the only one who heard him so I nodded. Naruto took off running at top speed, I followed him. Naruto created a bunch of clones but I knew the real one was going behind Madara and I was willing to run face first at the man. Just so I could duck out of the way in time for Naruto to deliver the blow.

"You've tried this already child, it won't work again" Madara mocked me as Naruto's clones were running with me. I was nearly ten feet away and my nerves were going wild.

"Why doesn't anyone ever look above them?" Naruto shouted and I looked up, he was coming down fast and hard towards Madaras head and it connected. The force created a crater underneath them. Naruto scrambled to his feet to get away from Madara because we all knew that once he got up, he was going to start raging.

Naruto has safely made it back to our side and Obito was finally get up, he also made his way back to us. He truly looked defeated but I knew his Uchiha pride wasn't going to let him down.

Hinata's POV:

"Oh, lady Tsunade I wasn't expecting you guys here yet" I said to them cheerfully as I walked into my kitchen. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were all here, actually. They had brought over a bunch of food and champagne for our breakfast, I was excited.

"We're here to celebrate, it's the big day" Sakura said sweetly as she ripped a piece of her sweet bread off to take a bite of it. I walked to the kitchen table, copying her. It looked really yummy but I was searching around for the cinnamon rolls because that's what I really wanted.

"Hinabi told me she was going to have Neji cook me breakfast, I see that was a lie," I said, looking at my little sister and she avoided my eye contact.

"We wanted you to get out of bed. Neji is with the boys, they're doing their own thing this morning" Tsunade informed me and finally all the girls sat around the table to start really eating breakfast.

"I can't believe that at noon time you'll be a married woman" Ino said excitedly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know, I can't believe it either" I replied back to her.

"Oh, I brought something with me last night. Father wanted me to give this to you today" Hinabi said and I looked at her. She had a black box in her hand, it held jewelry I knew that much. I reached over to her and took the box, I wondered what was inside of it.

I opened the box carefully and my eyes instantly filled with tears, it was my mothers necklace from when they got married. I took the necklace out of the box and held it tight in my hand for a minute before I unclasped it to put it on. It wasn't a heavy necklace but the sentimental value to it felt heavy. This was by far the best part of my morning and I couldn't be more happy to wear it.

"Is that Moms?" Hanabi asked, looking at it and I nodded my head. She got a little emotional about it too. I knew once today was over, I would put it aside for her when she got married.

..

"Alright girls, now that breakfast took an hour, we should start getting ready" Ino said while she stood up from the table.

"We have two hours to get Hinata to look perfect, lets go!" Sakura said happily and we all started making our way upstairs. All the doors upstairs were open and we were using every single room to get ready.

I wasn't sure where to start because I knew Ino wanted to do my hair and makeup.

"Hinata, I'm done. Come in here!" Ino shouted from my bedroom, speak of the devil. I hoped off my bathroom counter and walked towards the sound of her voice.

I walked into my room to see Ino in a beautiful purple kimono, she looked lovely.

"You look so nice!" I complimented her.

"Thank you but you're going to look better, sit!" she demanded and pointed toward the chair she had left in the middle of my room. I took my seat and she started her magic on me.

I'm not really sure how long I was sitting down for but I could feel Ino putting a few more pins into my hair and she finally stopped.

"I'm done" she said cheerfully.

"Can I finally get up?" I asked her, making sure she had nothing let to do to me. My hair took the longest because some of the pieces were shorter than the others.

"Absolutely" she told me, I could hear the excitement in her voice. I got off the chair and stretched my back out a little bit before heading towards my wedding kimono.

"You're not going to look?" Ino asked, sounding disappointed.

"I want to be fully ready before I see the final product" I told her and I looked over at her. She nodded her head and left the room. I was finally by myself so I could get dressed.

I got myself together rather quickly and walked over toward the mirror in my bedroom with my eyes closed, I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped a little bit. Ino did a beautiful job with my makeup and hair, I didn't even recognize myself. I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I walked down the aisle. I haven't gotten dressed up in years and the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. My nerves were getting to me now.

Itachis POV:

"Fireball jutsu!" Madara yelled and a giant flame came hurtling toward all of us and we scattered. We had Madara in the middle of us now, we accidentally formed a circle around him, my eyes made contact with Obito, Kakashi and Sasuke on this one and we all had the same idea. We just needed to continue creating distractions while Naruto prepared another attack.

"Fireball jutsu!" the four of us yelled at the same time and Madara had fire coming for him for all different directions. If he wasn't immune to these types of attacks at the moment he would of been dead.

I watched as the fire just completely engulfed his body, it would have been more satisfying if he died though.

"Now's your chance!" Neji yelled at Naruto and Naruto repeated himself like a few minutes ago. Hitting Madara straight in the face, sending his body flying backwards. Madara's body rolled and he was down for a minute.

"I've had enough of these childish games!" he screamed as he was getting up off the floor. He made a few hand seals and I knew what they were right off the bat. He was activated his Susano. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded his head, we had activated ours also.

"Naruto, give my Susano some armor" Sasuke said to his friend and Naruto jumped on Sasuke's Susano. I watched as the armor on my brothers susano turn orange is certain areas, they made a giant fortress and I was proud of their team work.

"You can try and defeat me if you'd like but I'm the victor here" Madara said laughing at us and before he got a chance to move forward with his susano a black figure appeared behind him.

The next thing we knew a black hand covered in chakra had appeared threw the center of Madaras chest. I looked closer at the figure to see black zetsu.. So he really was two different people.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Madara asked as he gasped out in pain.

"Just as you used Obito as a pawn, you were a pawn as well" he grinned as the chakra in his grew a little more.

"I'm not your will Madara, I needed you to bring back Otsutsuki Kaguya" Zetsu said and ripped his arm out Madara. Otsutsuki? I thought they were wiped out a long time ago.. But that didn't matter right now. The mother of jutsu was about to be born again and I nearly started shaking. They weren't too kind to her when she died. I thought Madara was a problem but I was second guessing my opinion now.

"This isn't good" Neji said and I looked over at him. I was confused as to why he said that.

"The mother of jutsu is about to be reborn and that's all you can say?" I questioned him.

"Remember when Hinata came back from the hidden mist and she was healed from what Mei gave her?" he asked me and I nodded my head.. Where was he going with this?

"Well, we're about to see its origin be reborn" he said vaguely and then it clicked. Hinata took something to heal her and came from Kaguya? Oh no, this wasn't good. My anger grew more, now she was really was in danger if something found out about it. The ability that Kaguya had and passed down to her children were in someone I loved.

I glanced over at Kakashi and looked equally as mad, at least we finally agreed on something. Hinata never told us what she took, she just said it was something Orochimaru had and they took from him.

The sound of violent coughing distracted me back to the matter at hand, Madara's body was twisting and forming into something gruesome. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He was being eaten alive by the surge of power and it couldn't handle it.

Hinatas POV:

I took a few deep breaths because in a couple of moments, I would be walking down the aisle. Why was this so nerve racking? What if I tripped? What if I messed up my vows?

"Hinata" someone said to me and placed their hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see my father smiling at me.

"I'm so nervous," I told him and I knew he could tell.

"No need to be, this is your day. He's lucky to have you, you know that right?" my Dad asked me and I nodded my head towards him.

"Are you ready to give me away?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"A father is never ready to give his daughter away. I hate to say this out loud but I do love him like family and you guys are meant for each other" he said to me and took his place standing next to me.

"So you do like him?" I asked him, giggling at my own question.

"Don't ever repeat that. That's between you and I. I have to keep my reputation of strict father" he said and briefly smiled and that's when the music started.

For some reason the sound of the music had calmed my nerves and I was ready. Ready to start my journey of life with my best friend.

The wedding coordinator waved us forward and we started walking around the corner. Everyone stood up as we entered and I smiled at everyone and then finally my eyes landed on him. He looked so damn handsome, my heart was melting.

My father and I stopped at the end of the aisle, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and bowed toward the altar. He stepped aside and took his place standing in front of his chair. I took a few steps forward and was finally standing in the place where I wanted to be all day.

"You look so beautiful, Hinata" Itachi whispered to me, I looked into his eyes and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"And you look so handsome, Itachi" I whispered back to him and we smiled at each other. We grabbed each others hands, just waiting to be told what to say before we could recite our vows

Itachis POV:

And just in an instant Madara's body left, Kaguyas appeared. A being with lone silver hair appeared in front of us and her eyes were closed. We all stood in fighting stance, ready for her.

Before she opened her eyes, her forehead started ripping open and appeared a red eye, just like Madara had. Not even seconds after her real eyes open to reveal Byakugans, a Hyuga trait.

"Indra.. Asura?" she said carefully as her eyes focused on Sasuke and Naruto. I looked over to them and they looked confused. Before any of us could even do anything, Kaguya lifted her hands and sent a giant ball of fire hurtling at my brother and Naruto. They moved quickly and she charged forward. She didn't even seem to care about the rest of us. I watched Naruto and Sasuke make their way back to the group of us.

"You've got the wrong people, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled and his body quickly became engulfed in his nine tails chakra.

"Enough!" Kaguya yelled and it sent chills down my body. She raised both her hands and just stood there.

"Is that all you can do is raise your hands?" Sasuke asked with a cocky attitude and I dearly wanted to slap him in the back of the head.

The next thing I knew, I felt something pulling on me, like gravity and I looked behind me to see a black hole forming. Something that like looked Kakashi's kamui and then we all moved.

…

Kaguya was continuing her war path towards Naruto and Sasuke, giving the rest of us a chance to form a plan. Only thing that changed was our field of view. We ended up in a beautiful mountain area like the war had never happened.

"She gave you everything and this is how you repay her?" Black Zetsu appeared from the side of us, standing near Obito.

"She didn't have a very kind life. She gave birth to two children, her sons. They repaid her by sealing her away. But, luckily for her, here I am making sure she lives on" Zetsu said creepily to all of us. I barely remembered the history lesson on her in the academy, I was interested to learn more but defeating him was a necessity that we needed to fulfill.

"Why does she only want Naruto and Sasuke?" Obito asked him.

"Just like Madara and Hashirama, they are the next line of reincarnations. They present the sun and the moon. The push and pull relationship they have probably makes more sense now, doesn't it?" Zetsu said, looking at me. My eyes grew wide, it all made sense now.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, making us all turn. Kaguya had grabbed the both of them, squeezing them. She had them lifted in the air with her.

"You're not.. Taking us.. This easy!" Sasuke yelled but in between breaths and the hand Kaguya was holding Sasuke with started raging with electricity. She left him go, he fell and ran a bit away.

"Leave my friends alone!" Sakura screamed in anger and I looked over to see her coming down toward Kaguya's head with her fist curled. Did she really think a punch would stop a god? Sakura's punch connected and Kaguya went flying in the earth. Her crash rumbled the ground and Naruto broke free. I never actually saw Sakura fight before, nor did I know the strength she possessed. I guess Tsunade had trained her well.

A noise from where Kaguya fell made us all look again, she was getting back and she looked even more angry. She looked at Sasuke first and went straight for him. Before my mind could think, my body moved. I activated my Susano while I ran, she wasn't taking him from me.

I formed giant shurikens with my susanos energy and hurled them at her, causing a distraction so my brother could get away from her. She stopped in her tracks and activated her byakugan, she moved her hands and I could see four giant forces of wind coming straight at me. I knew what that was because of Neji, the Hyuga air palm.

I held my Susanos shield up to protect myself but I was struggling, the first two I stopped, the third one was pushing me back and I could see the fourth coming. I braced myself for the impact and it hit hard. The fourth air palm blasted me backwards. I felt the earth ripping at my body while I was skidding backwards. I lost focus and my Susano vanished. I cursed myself for only having one eye at this point, I knew if I still had both I could of withheld against that attack.

I finally stopped and I sat up as quickly as possible, Kaguya lifted one hand to open a portal and my brother vanished.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and Kaguya and I locked eyes, I got up as fast as I could but being thrown that far and hard did a number on me. I didn't want to admit defeat yet but I knew with the lack of my clans bloodline and the chakra I had left, my fight wouldn't be to much longer. My adrenaline wasn't even going to help me soon.

I started running back towards everyone so I was separated but my mind started to scatter, I had no idea where Sasuke went. What if he never came back?

"I can go find him" Obito said as I drew near.

"How?" Kakashi asked, looking confused. Obito turned towards Kakashi at the point and he took a deep breath.

"I need my eye back" Obito said and I nearly choked, what? I know I got mad Kakashi had it and am still mad but for what reason? Kakashi looked taken aback but nodded his head slowly.

"Can you do this quickly Sakura?" Obito asked, looking at her.

"Yes" she said, sounding unsure. We knew she was capable but probably felt bad having to do this.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei" she said, lifting her hands to Kakashis eye. I looked away for this part but I could hear Kakashi groaning in agony and once he stopped. I looked again. His headband was back over its usual spot and blood was dripping down his face. Did he only have one eye now? I wondered.

Obito moved backwards from the both of them and looked at Sakura again.

"I'm going dimension hopping for Sasuke" he said.

"You don't have enough chakra, let me help you" she said and made some hands signs. It was like watching a magic trick. The small marking on her forehead broke open and black lines had run down her face.

"100 healing jutsu" Sakura yelled looking Obito in the eyes and he vanished. Was he really going to look for Sasuke?

Hinatas POV:

"You've been by my side since the first moment we went on a mission together. You stuck around when everyone else hated me. You chased me and I'm glad you caught up. I vow to never run again, my heart wouldn't allow it. I want to be with you for eternity and I'll show you that everyday until death. You are my everything and I'm glad you're mine" Itachi said to me. I got a little bit teary eyed when he finished his short vows. I know it took a lot for him to say that in front of all of our friends and family since he was always deemed as quiet and reserved.

"I had my vows written out but I feel like speaking from the heart is better.." I said, taking a small breath before talking again.

"Itachi, even if you ran again, I will always chase you. I knew from the moment you took me in that night that we were destined for something great together. That was the moment I fell in love with you, even though I didn't realize it. I also want to be with you for eternity, I will forever be eternally yours and will show you every day until death" I said back to him and I didn't realize I was shaking a little bit while I talked.

We remained quiet after that, just kept staring at each other.

"I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, you may kiss your bride" the man said and I didn't realize the ceremony of our marriage was over until Itachi kissed me. It was passionate too. I smiled in our kiss, even after all this time he still gave me butterflies.

We broke apart and looked at each for a moment and I giggled. The sound of our friends, family and loved ones all clapped for us while we walked down the aisle. I was now officially a Uchiha and I couldn't be happier.

We made our way towards the reception area so we could take our place at the head table and we waited for all of our guests to arrive.

Kakashis POV:

It didn't take long for Obito to come back with Sasuke, they both looked tired but at least they were in one piece.

"No!" Kaguya screamed as she figured out Sasuke being back was more than likely a threat than anything. That's why she separated Sasuke and Naruto in the first place. They were in front of Kaguya together, I didn't think she liked that very much.

The ground started to shake after that, was she going to teleport us again? I moved my headband up, it might not of been the sharingan eye I was used to but two eyes were still better than one.

Kaguya lifted her arms again and in a blink of an eye our entire surroundings were different. We were in some sort of strange land, the sky was yellow, the mountains were a pale blue and the floor itself looked like small green boxes only they were a little pointed.

It only took a minute but I understood why she sent us here, it was hard to move fast. The jutsu she casted even affected her. She was on her knees, as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

I continued watching and she lifted her hands up, two metal poles were coming out of her hands, just like Obitos and before she even spoke she shot them forward at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dodge it!" Naruto yelled, they moved out of the way just in time, The two rods going between them and my eyes opened.

"I'm adjusted now, I'm not missing this time" she spoke bluntly, the same two metal poles coming out of her hands. My eyes widened, she was going to kill them. I moved before I could think, I was going to sacrifice myself for them.

I started running towards where the poles were going to hit and Obito must of thought of the same thing because he was also running. I was pushing as hard as I could go but I could only move so fast due to the gravity of this place.

I looked to see the poles and I knew I would make it in time, I knew this was the last for me.

Right before we got to our spaces, Rin appeared. The last version I remember seeing of her and she pulled Obito and I together. She wanted to make sure we made it. She always wanted to make sure we made it, even in death.

"Rin!" Obito and I said at the same time but then Obito and I took our places, we saw the poles coming, they were about fifteen feet away now and before anything my pole vanishing in front of my eyes, my kumai! I looked over to see Obito getting impaled with the pole and he fell to his knees. It all happened so quickly too.

"Obito!" Naruto said, making his way over to Obitos body that was falling over in this very moment.

"I wanted to be with Rin first, we have some catching up to do" Obito choked out and gave me a small smile. My heart twisted inside of me, he was really going to die this time. I thought the first time was hard but this time was even harder. I wasn't sure why but it hurt more watching him go again.

"Tell her I'm sorry" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"You better defeat her and you better become Hokage" Obito said to Naruto as Naruto was trying to keep him alive but it wasn't working. I could tell it was bother Naruto that Obito was going to leave us.

"You can't leave. Kakashi just got you back and you're finally able to see clearly" Naruto gritted out and I could hear it in his voice, they were angry sad tears. Those were the worst but nonetheless they were tears.

"It's okay" Obito said softly and that's when I looked away. This was the second time I didn't watch him take his last breath and I wasn't changing my mind.

Kaguya raised her hands once more and the gravity shifted again, we remained in the same world but gravity was back. We could finally move at full speed.

Before I rushed Kaguya, I looked over to see what was left of Obito, it was a pile of whatever white zetsu was made out of and then I became dizzy. I fell to one knee and closed my eyes trying to regain my balance and I felt something weird shift within me.

"Live for us while you're here" I heard, my eyes snapped open. A voice I hadn't heard in years spoke to me. I looked up to see Rin and Obito. They were smiling at me and then both of my eyes flexed. I knew this feeling, I had my sharingan back. I had one in each eye, actually. I looked at Obito, he nodded his head and Rin waved at me. How did he give me his eyes? I shook the thoughts from my mind, I needed to take advantage of having his clans bloodline run threw me once again.

Itachis POV:

"Lets do this!" I heard Kakashi yell and I looked over. He waved a few hand signs and before I knew it, his own Susano had appeared around him. How the hell?

He saw me looking and nodded his head, I activated mine too.

"Lets distract her" he said, we both rushed forward at full force along side Naruto's clones. Naruto's clones each had a rasenshuriken ready to be thrown. She couldn't avoid his all at once.

We all dove head on at her, it was hurting my body keeping the Susano activated because I barely had chakra left. Kakashi and I went first, she dodged mine but just barely got hit in the shoulder with Kakashis. She staggered slightly and all of Naruto's clones hurled their attack at her took. One of them hitting her left arm completely, cutting it off. It landed on the ground with a thud and she spun slightly before stopping to look at everyone.

I searched my surrounds to see Sasuke and the real Naruto setting up something to finish this fight and before I could move I felt something skim my shoulder, making it burn. I looked at the wound, ice?

I didn't have anymore chakra and my susano just completely vanished. I had one more trick up my sleeve but I knew if I tried it, I would black out.

"Don't" Neji said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked over towards him and my eye stopped spinning.

"You're going to stay near me incase they need backup. I can't help much either" Neji said and I nodded my head. I felt bad for letting the four of them fight by themselves but he was right. I guess the only thing left to do was to hope they could seal her back or at least kill her.

I watched carefully as Sasuke and Naruto started running towards Kaguya again, she blasted small ice spikes at them but all they did was avoid it.

Kakashi had lit his hand up for a chidori and was moving almost too quickly for me to see and he ran past her, hitting her other arm and ripping the arm of her shirt open. She was still in the air at this point.

He stopped a few feet away and it was only Sasuke and Naruto left, they were running full speed with their arms up. Sasuke using his left and Naruto using his right. They were going to have to jump in the air to hit her. Sasuke's hand instantly lit with a chidori and Naruto followed him by using a rasengan but neither of these attacks were normal. Whatever chakra they had left were all going into this last hit. I hoped they got her because if not, we were all dead.

"She can't avoid the both of them, she's trapped" Neji said, that's what I thought too and then I remembered Sakura, where was she?

"Why doesn't anyone ever look above them?" Sakura yelled with a small smile on her face, her fist completely connecting with Kaguya's head, sending her into the ground. Then it clicked, it was all a set up. Naruto and Sasuke didn't have to jump now since she was on the ground.

Kaguya got up just in time, Sasuke's hand hitting her straight in the heart, Naruto's right in the back of her heart. The explosion that happened had made a giant cloud of dust, blocking our view to see if Kaguya lived or not.

"Lets go" Neji said and we ran forward to help everyone incase it didn't go as planned. The smoke was clearing as we moved. I went to Sasuke's body, he was barely conscious and then my eyes grew wide. The arm he had used to hit Kaguya with was blown off.. That must have meant Naruto suffered the same fate.

"That should of worked" he coughed out and I helped him sit up. The smoke cleared and Kaguya still wasn't moving.

"I'll explain everything but a portal should be opening soon, she's trapped here" Sasuke coughed out again and tried to stand but fell. I got him up and helped him climb onto my back, just like when we were kids.

"We need to leave, now!" I yelled at everyone and searched for the portal to let us leave. Neji had helped Sakura and Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his back as well.

The portal had appeared near the pile of white dust Obito had left behind and we all jumped threw it. Was Kaguya really done for? I questioned my brothers motives but decided to trust him.

"When the portal closes, the infinite tsukuyomi will be over. Everyone will wake up soon" Sasuke coughed off and I gently placed him on the ground.

"Guys! Your arms!" Sakura nearly squeaked and ran over to Naruto and Sasuke. I was right, Naruto was also missing the arm he had hit Kaguya will. What the hell even happened?

"Can you explain what happened now?" Neji asked, this was the one time I didn't mind him being impatient.

"When I was teleported, an older man named Hagoromo explained that Naruto and I were the only ones who could stop her because were the sun and the moon. He told me how to seal her and that's exactly what Naruto and I did when we both hit her. I can assure you we have won this war" Sasuke said faintly, the loss of blood was making him and Naruto slip in and out of consciousness. My eyes shifted back to the portal we came out of it. It was gone but why was the infinite tsukuyomi still not gone?

"You can give me more details when you're feeling better" Kakashi said weakly. I looked over and noticed his eyes were back to their normal black color, both of them.. So many questions but I also must of spoke to soon because when I looked up at the moon, it was fading from red to a light pink. The moon itself was about to come back to normal and then what sounded like twigs breaking caught my attention. All the people who were stuck inside their chakra shell cocoons were coming back. It was really over.. I didn't believe it. Something felt off and I couldn't figure out why.

Hinatas POV:

"I'd like to get everyone's attention!" Sasuke yelled to everyone who was in the reception to celebrate our marriage. I turned to look at my new brother-in-law. He was holding a glass up, was he about to make a speech?

"Hinata!" someone screamed and I looked around at everyone, I couldn't figure out who yelled my name.

"Hinata! Wake up!" the voice screamed again and then everything in my wedding started to blur. My heart started racing, what was happening?

"Hinata!" the last scream made my body move. I sat up quickly and noticed I was on the porch of my house, Hinabi was sitting in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me and I looked at her blankly. I was okay but I was confused.

"I was celebrating my wedding.." I whispered and I looked at my hand. Was that a dream?

"I'm so happy you're finally awake, you scared me. I didn't think I was getting you back" Hinabi said again, giving me a hug. Awake? My wedding was a dream?

"I'm confused" I said, looking in her eyes. I noticed she was wearing her normal clothes and not overdressed up. Maybe I was dreaming..

"You said look at the moon and before I did, you fell. I didn't look at the moon after that, I dragged us to your porch so I wouldn't look at it" she informed me and then I remembered the moon. It looked like Itachi's eye and then I felt really sleepy. Then it clicked, eye of the moon plan. Wait, did that mean Obito actually did it? The pit in my stomach grew.

"No, you told me to look at the moon," I said to her, correcting her.

"That must of been part of your dream because no I didn't" she told me and I didn't bother arguing with her after that because she was probably right.

"Is the moon back to normal?" I asked her, afraid to look again and changing the subject.

"It should be, if it wasn't you would probably still be sleeping," she said and I moved off the porch to look at it. It was back to its white gray color. Did they mean Obito didn't actually succeed? My emotions were going haywire and all I wanted was answers now.


	29. Chapter 29

**im sorry if you guys felt like I rushed the war, i tried not to but in all reality if you put it into a timeline of the show, they were only at war for like two days. anyways, i hope you all liked this chapter. its kind filler type. reviews are nice and i hope you're ready for a butt load of drama thats coming up!**

Itachis POV:

"I think everyone is finally ready to go back, are you guys ready to go home?" Kakashi asked the small group of us as he walked back over to us. I did indeed want to go home but I had to do one last thing.

"Have you seen the Mizukage?" I asked Kakashi and he looked confused, I needed to do one more thing. It was important to me.

"She's that way" he said, pointing in the direction of where the intelligence unit was before it was destroyed. I nodded my head and started walking in that direction. My body didn't want to move but I pushed myself. I was tired but it was important to me.

I continued to walk, everyone was talking amongst themselves and helping others up from injuries. I finally spotted Mei, she wasn't too far from where our small group was.

"Excuse me, Mei?" I asked politely as possible, her back was turned to me because she was talking to a few shinobi from her village.

"Yes?" she asked and turned to me. She looked a little banged up but nothing some salve couldn't heal.

"Do you remember me?" I asked her, hoping she would so it would make this easier.

"Yes, you're Hinata and Kisame's friend" she asked with a small smile and my heart ached for a minute. Kisame was one of the only reasons why I didn't go crazy while I was in the Akatsuki and it bothered me to know I would never hear his bad humor again.

"Kisame.. He didn't make it" I informed her and I watched her face turn a little bit. She knew she lost a great member of her village too.

"Oh, that's terrible," she said sounding a little sad now but I think that was for my sake.

"I came here to ask you if it would be okay if I took his body with us back to the leaf so he can be buried at home. I know he was your shinobi but he was part of-" I continued rambling and she raised her hand to stop me from talking, which I did.

"Yes, take him home. I know he will be honored greatly in your village more than mine" she said kindly and I bowed to her as a thank you. I turned away from her feeling relieved.

My legs started moving again but this time towards Kisame's body, I needed to grab it before I started the journey home with everyone. I knew we had a lot of people to bury from this war and it wouldn't have felt right if he wasn't apart of it. I knew Kakashi wasn't going to protest when he saw me carrying Kisame home either.

I was a little happy that his body wasn't to far away but the closer I got, the more my heart hurt. I scanned the rocks and debris for him since everything continue to get blown up and moved around after he died.

My eyes finally saw sight of Samehada, the sword was stuck in a rock and I moved towards it. When I got closer I finally saw him, he wasn't buried by rocks but he was hidden by them.

"C'mon friend, time to go home" I whispered out loud as my hands touched the handle of his sword and ripped it from the rocks. It was a heavy sword too, how the hell did he swing this thing around like paper? I had never touched it until today and I gave Kisame more respect now, he was truly strong.

I leaned his sword against a different rock and pulled his body up off the ground.I had to pull out the pieces of wood from his body before anything. It was awkward to say the least but I managed to mount him on my back after that. I made sure I wasn't going to drop him while I walked, I grabbed his sword and started moving back towards everyone.

A few minutes went by and I was glad they were there, they were waiting.

"What took you so-" Sasuke had started to say in irritation but stopped when he saw Kisame on my back. We made eye contact and he didn't bother questioning me anymore. I was surprised he even had energy left to talk. Sakura had finally got the bleeding to stop on both of them but they both lost a lot.

Neji was helping Naruto walk incase he got dizzy or completely tired and Sakura was helping Sasuke even though he kept on insisting he was fine.

"Well, I guess it's official now. Lets get home" Kakashi said and we all started our journey back. Whomever was left alive were started to meet by their own nation and five groups were forming so we could all leave just how we came. Our two journey toward home was beginning.

Hinatas POV:

Two days had passed since the moon did that weird thing but I put my thoughts on hold when I heard the sound of running down the dirt street. I looked up to see Hinabi moving as fast as she could towards my porch. I was trying to enjoy the nice morning we were having with tea and a book. I had finished tending to the garden and became bored. But the way my sister was running was about to change that.

"Hinabi, what's the matter?" I asked her as she slowed her running down. I waited for her to catch her breath and then she looked up to me, smiling.

"They're back" she said to me which caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean they're back?" I asked her as she started pulling me off the porch.

"The war is over, they won. They'll be here in a few, the border patrol can see them and sent word back here to prepare everyone for the injured" she said to me as she continued pulling me towards the gates of the Uchiha district. Luckily for us we could just stand in the gates as we watched everyone file into the village since it was right near the main entrance. It was slightly up on a hill too so spotting anyone wouldn't be hard.

Hinabi had finally stopped dragging me when she realized I was actually walking on my own towards the gates and then my heart started speeding up. I wasn't sure who was going to be walking in or carried.

"You probably shouldn't be with me when father returns, he's going to get mad" I said to Hinabi as we finally reached the distract gates. We both leaned against the wall and just waited.

"It's okay, he's going to be too tired to yell. He's probably just going to be glad he's home and plus, I want to meet everyone" she said cheerfully and I giggled at her.

"They're going to be tired too you know but let's see" I said to her, trying to remain positive.

Sounds were getting louder and louder, that was a signal they were just about in the entrance of the leaf. Slowly but surely, shinobi started coming in. A few I recognized from missions or the academy but none I really wanted to see.

"I see father" Hinabi said and pointed to him, it was the first time in years I had seen him. It was nerve racking but relieving to see him alive at least. But then he looked over, it's like he sensed that Hinabi was over here. He strayed away from the crowd and started moving towards us. Slowly but surely he was coming. A few more members of our clan must of noticed because they followed him.

"I'm sorry if you get yelled at" I whispered to my sister and she nodded her head. He was about twenty feet away and still didn't stop moving. I don't know why I was so nervous, I didn't even feel like this when I left the compound that day.

Then something happened that I didn't think would ever happen again, he hugged Hinabi and I at the same time. I was stunned to say the least. Did he realize he was hugging me?

"I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again" he whispered to us and let us go. I was so confused it wasn't even funny.

"What?" I blurted out and then him and I locked eyes.

"When were fighting, there was a moment when I thought I wouldn't come back. I know you hate me but you're still my daughter, Hinata. It made me realize a few things" he said and I was taken aback, was my Dad actually speaking true feelings right now?

"When you have time, come by the compound" he said to me and offered his hand to Hinabi and I watched them leave towards their home. My head was spinning, what the hell happened out there? I guess I would find out when I saw everyone and asked.

I focused my attention back towards everyone coming into the village and finally I saw everyone. They were in a small group, I smiled seeing everyone was alive and back. My eyes started to water knowing everyone made it back safely.

Then I noticed Kisame too, he was back? I smiled, what made Mei change her mind? I took a step forward, I was eager to greet them but then the feelings Itachi had towards me surfaced again. They were only gone for three days but he left five days ago on his own because he was angry with me.

I shook the thoughts away and started walking toward them anyways, Neji saw me first and he smiled. My body started moving on his own and I began running. I didn't even care if I looked like an emotional mess from crying happy tears either.

I jumped on my cousin and he closed his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you made it back" I said to him and hugged him tighter and finally he let go.

Itachis POV:

We finally made it home and I couldn't have been happier. The weight of Kisame was killing me though but I wasn't letting him go yet. I knew where I wanted to bury him, right near the lake of the Uchiha district. That was the last time I saw him happy and finally looking free. Also because it was right near water and that's what he loved.

As we slowly moved into the village, Shinobi were being pointed in different directions based on their injuries. I was going to avoid being treated, I knew sleep was going to help me and you can't fix being blind in one eye.

As the small group of us finally got into the village, I looked towards the Uchiha district and I saw Hinata and her sister being hugged by their father. I watched as he let them go and took her sister in the direction of their own home. I wondered what they were talking about and then my sight lingered on her for a minute. I was still mad but nearly as mad as I was when I left that day.

The small group of us moved from the giant group of Shinobi, we all just wanted to go into our houses. My brother and Naruto though were both still near Sakura as she lead them away from us. Leaving just Kakashi, Neji and I. As I continued watching, she started running down the small hill and she was crying. I looked to see Neji and her had made first eye contact. She ran straight into his arms and they just hugged each other.

They finally let go and the four of us just stood there for a second.

"Do I not get a hug either?" Kakashi asked, making a joke of the awkward silence. She gladly gave him one too but I wasn't ready to touch her yet.

"I didn't know Kisame wasn't coming back with you guys," she said and I froze, she probably thinks he's knocked out and I didn't know what to say so I looked at the ground. I was ready to go lay him to rest.

"Hinata.. Kisame is.." Neji started to speak and then stopped.

"He's dead" I finished Nejis sentence for him, I wasn't trying to sound rude but it was an accident. I looked up to see her just standing there, no emotion whatsoever and I decided now was the time to move away from everyone.

I started my journey toward my district, I could hear them behind me but they stayed their distance. I was glad they did, that was the first time I actually said he was dead and didn't sugar coat it. It didn't make it any easier though.

…

I wasn't sure how I was going to pull the energy off to dig this hole for Kisame but I knew it had to be done. I took a small break, I was sitting in the grass just holding the shovel and spacing out. I knew eventually my emotions were going to break threw over everything but I was trying to keep myself together.

I pushed myself off the ground and started digging the hole but I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was but I didn't look at her.

"Let me help you" she whispered, she removed her arm from me and started helping me dig his grave. I didn't protest because I knew they were friends and it would probably help make her feel better.

"What happened?" she asked and stopping digging. I looked at her and she was looking at his body and the four holes in it.

"Madara sent out a wide spread attack, I went to cover Naruto but realized Sasuke covered him and before I realized it. Kisame had no coverage and before I could reach him, he got blasted with the attack.." I said in a low tone, Hinata didn't respond to me after that. She continued helping me dig.

…

There it was.. He was finally buried. We had made Samehada his grave marker until he could get him a real one. It was fitting though, you could always see his sword before him anyways.

Hinata and I were sitting on the grass near the grave now. She was covered in dirt and sweat and I already knew I was filthy before digging this hole so I'm sure it didn't help my matter anyways.

I started to space out a little bit, a replay of him dying in front of me was going over and over again. I was making myself upset knowing full well he should be here but I didn't protect him.

"Itachi.." Hinatas voice broke my thoughts and I looked at her. She had moved in front of me and just wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face into her shoulder and the tears started coming. Tears from the loss of my friend, tears from past anger and tears of happiness knowing I was here.

I had eventually stopped and she let me go and we just sat in silence.

"Thank you for helping me bury him" I told her and she nodded her head.

"He was my friend too even though he made fun of my height all the time," she said and I smiled a little bit. Then the last words he said to me ran thru my mind again. _Tell little Hyuga that I'll be watching over the real little Hyuga_.

"The last thing he said to me was that he was going to be watching over the real little Hyuga" I told her even though it bothered me greatly. I watched her place one hand on her stomach and smiled lightly.

The small sound of the water moving made me look and I saw a fish swimming near the top of it and I glanced over to Kisame. Was that a sign? Should I just get over what I was mad about? I wondered but I knew I needed a little more time to think about things. I knew I would get over the anger of being lied to eventually but I missed her.

"Itachi.. Can I ask you a question?" she asked me and I turned my focus back on her. I nodded my head and waited for her to speak.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked, touching the left side of my face gently inspecting my eye carefully. I hadn't seen the full extent of it but I knew I couldn't see out of it.

"I used a jutsu that would leave me blind in this eye, it was a sacrifice to help stop the war" I informed her and moved her hand away from my face. I started to get off the ground and lended her my hand so she could pull herself up. She remained quiet when I told her and I started walking back to my house.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, the first thing I did was look at my face. I focused on my now completely white eye. More like clouded white but you could tell something was wrong with it. My vision in my left eye was gone but it wasn't black at least. I could just barely see dark patches, it was almost like my left eye was in night time mode. It would never be useful to me again in battle, that much I knew.

I started to take my clothes off when a knock on the bathroom door sounded off. I knew it was Hinata though. I was almost positive Neji was already sleeping and my brother was in the medical area.

"Do you need something Hinata?" I asked, throwing my shirt to the floor was I opened the bathroom door. She kind of just stood there for a second, looking over my body. It made me blush a little bit and I didn't know why. It wasn't like it was the first time she was my body.

"Your chest, there's a stab wound" she said gently and I looked down. I forgot Kabuto stabbed me, I've been running off of adrenaline these past couple of days.

"Let me heal you, I know you're not going to go get checked out" she said, pushing past me. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me in and I shut the door behind me. She wasn't wrong, nor did I have the motivation to walk back to the medical area we had. I wondered how much longer it would be for the hospital to be back up and running.

She leaned me against the bathroom counter and her hands started glowing in the healing green. She placed her hand over the small hole in my chest from his kunai and it tingled a little bit. It didn't take long for her to close the wound and then she spun me around to inspect me some more.

"You have some scratches on your back too but mostly bruising but that's nothing some salve won't help" she said and I nodded my head.

"I don't think I have anymore injuries" I told her honestly.

"That's good" she whispered and I turned to face her again.

"Thank you" I whispered to her and gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you. You guys all went out to risk your lives for everyone" she said and started pushing her two fingers together. I hadn't seen her do that in a long time and I knew she felt uncomfortable around me because of our last conversation.

I grabbed her hands into mine and waited for her to look at me.

"Stop doing that" I told her and she looked away from me again. I was still upset because we never really talked about anything because it was just surprise after surprise with her those two weeks before the war started.

"I might be mad about everything but I don't hate you" I told her, moving my hands to her face so she would look at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, I was actually. I just needed to look at everything logistically and because I swear that fish was Kisame telling me to get over it.

"I'm sure" I said and I kissed her, it was the only way I knew that would reassure her of what I just said. She kissed me back and it got heated rather quickly. I ended up picking her up and placing her on the counter. She removed her shirt in the middle of all of it and my hands roamed her body. They moved down her sides and then I remember she was with child. Not my child and so I stopped kissing her.

"I need to shower, I'm sorry" I told her as a lame way of ending things. She nodded her head and left the bathroom. I really did need to think about things because there was a walking reminder inside of her of why I was angry.

I took the remainder of my clothes off and got in the shower. The next few conversations with her were going to be stressful. That much I knew.

Kakashis POV:

The village was quiet the next day and that was okay with me. After all the yelling and explosions, people needed rest and I knew no one was going to be doing a lot today. Tomorrow however, even if we didn't want to we had to get the village up and running again with whomever was able to help.

I removed myself from my couch in my office and started heading downstairs. I wanted to go check on Sasuke and Naruto, they took a beating and I wanted to make sure they were okay.

I headed out of my house and I squinted a bit from the sunlight. My headache was intense, after Obito somehow lent me both of his sharingans, they vanished. I still wasn't used to not having mine, it became apart of me for so long. So walking around without my headband covering the left side of my face felt funny but I'm sure I would get used to it.

I was just grateful that I still knew everything I learned from having the sharingan, it would be handy if a threat ever showed itself again.

I continued walking and I was passing Itachis house and it was quiet, they must of been sleeping still. I hoped they could fix their issues so I wouldn't have to worry about Itachi coming to my home and fighting with me again.

…

"Shizune, is it okay to go in there?" I asked her when I arrived into the medical area, looking at Sasuke and Naruto's tent. She nodded her head and I opened the tent flap, walking in. Naruto was awake, sitting up in his bed, picking at something on his pants. He was bandaged all around his chest, probably to hold whatever on tight to his missing limb. I glanced at Sasuke too, he was in the same boat.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest?" I asked him and his head snapped over to me.

"I'm already feeling fine," he said to me as he tried to get off the floor. I moved a little quickly over to him, pushing him back down gently. I knew he was telling the truth due to the healing abilities of the nine tails chakra but I wanted him to sit.

"Do you ever shut up" Sasuke mumbled with his eyes closed. I smiled knowing he was okay too. He was probably feeling worse than Naruto because he had no other way of healing except on his own bodies time.

"I just wanted to check up on you guys" I whispered and took a seat on the edge of Naruto's bed since he wasn't lying down.

"I would be better if you both stopped talking" Sasuke spat at us, putting a pillow over his head.

"I guess we'll have to whisper," I said, looking at Naruto.

"I have something for you" he said to me and I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. He had been in here sleeping all night, what could he possibly have? I watched him reach over to the chair near his bed, grabbing his pants he had on while we were fighting. He fished around the two pockets and finally took out a circular object that was dark purple. It was about the size of an apple.

"I know Obito was important to you so when he became a pile of white dust, I grabbed some. I infused my chakra into it so make it a solid object for you to have something of him now since you know" Naruto told me and pointed at his own eye to remind me I lacked the special Uchiha bloodline now. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say to him. It warmed my heart though, I didn't realise I lost the only piece of my friend I had until Naruto gave me this one.

"Thank you.." I said as he handed me the object, I clutched it in my hand for a minute before putting it in the pocket of my vest.

"I didn't even know him for that long and I wish he was here with us" Naruto said with sadness in his voice and I nodded my head. He didn't even realize how much I agreed with him.

"Well, I guess since you guys won't stop talking I guess it's time to get up" Sasuke grumbled and started moving around. He pushed himself to sit up but I could tell it hurt him.

"Well if you're awake I'm still really curious as to how you and Naruto defeated Kaguya" I spoke to him, completely changing the subject from Obito.

"I'm not awake enough for that, I just wanted some breakfast" he said, rubbing his eyes the best he could with one arm. I felt bad, they had sacrificed part of their bodies for this. I mean, Itachi and I did too but it was our eyes not our arms.

"I'm sure I can find you both something" I told them, removing myself from Naruto's bed.

"I can come with you" Naruto spoke, removing the blanket from his legs.

"If you say so but if you get yelled at from being out of bed, I don't want to hear it" I told him, not trying to have Tsunade, Shizune or Sakura yell at me. They all scared me when they yelled, nor did I think it would benefit my headache.

Hinatas POV:

"What made you feel like cooking breakfast this morning?" I asked Neji as I took a sip of my juice.

"I was hungry and when I started cooking I remembered you should be eating breakfast everyday and I'm sure Itachi is hungry as well" he said with his back turned to me while we talked. Itachi.. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me last night. I was happy he did though, I wanted to since they came home yesterday. It also made me feel better know he didn't hate me. I hoped him and I could talk soon though.

At least this time when we talked hopefully there wouldn't be any yelling and we could try and figure things out. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, I could hear him coming down the stairs. I decided it was probably best if I slept in the guest room, giving him all the space he needed.

He walked into the kitchen, gave me a kiss on my cheek and sat next to me. I was going to question as to why he gave me one, I was just going to enjoy it before things got intense.

"You really feel like cooking this morning?" Itachi asked Neji and I giggled.

"You guys are so alike" Neji whined while he cooked. I looked over at Itachi and he looked confused.

"I said the same thing to him" I informed him and his look of confusion washed away.

Neji finally finished cooking and placed the food on the table, he sat down and all began putting things on our plates.

"Father hugged me yesterday" I blurted out to them as we were eating breakfast and I swear if Nejis reflexes aren't fast that I would have watched his fork hit the table.

"I'm sorry, what?" my cousin asked me, that's exactly how I felt too.

"He said that he realized a few things when you guys were all fighting and wants me to come by the compound, will you come with me? That's why I said it out loud" I asked Neji, while taking a bite of my food.

"I suppose so. Itachi, would you also like to come? It might be the only time you meet Hiashi" Neji said, not making eye contact with him. I didn't even think to ask Itachi but then again I wasn't sure what his answer would be if I did ask.

"You sure that's a good idea? He wasn't very kind to me during my trial when I returned back here" Itachi said and then I remembered some incredibly rude things that day. It all came back very quickly even though that happened so long ago.

"I'm sure" Neji said, half smiling. I glared at him, was he up to something?

"Okay then, when should we go?" Itachi asked, taking a drink of juice.

"We can go after breakfast, it's quiet today" he spoke and we all nodded our heads. I wasn't even sure what to expect when we went there. It was going to be awkward, I knew that much. Father wasn't even aware of what was going on in my stomach and I was scared to tell him.

…

We were near the compound and my heart was beating heavily.

"Can't we just go back home?" I asked, stopping before the entrance to the compound. It was different coming here when only my sister was around but now that a majority of the clan was back, it was different. Not to mention is was late afternoon which meant everyone would be outside for the most part.

"You'll be fine" Itachi said, grabbing my hand. I smiled. This is one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place. Even though he was mad at me, he was still making sure I was okay. I felt bad now, I made him feel angry over something that shouldn't of happened. I shouldn't of been doing things with the both of them. I was selfish.

"Hinata!" I heard a female voice yell and I looked, Hinabi was running toward me again. She slowed her pace when she realized Itachi and Neji were with me. Her eyes grew wide when she focused on Itachi and I gigged remembering what she told me.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked me.

"She thinks your family are legends, she's just nervous" I informed him and he looked uneasy now.

"What?" he asked me and I let Itachi's hand go and walked toward my sister to hug her. I would have to fill him in later on.

"Are you guys here to talk with father?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I can lead the way," she said, turning her back towards us to bring us to my Dad. We all walked behind her and she led us down some hallways, I already knew where we were going, the meeting room. Not the office one either, the comfortable one where we could have tea.

"I'll go get him, I think he's in his study," she said, leaving us in the hallway. I opened the door and all filed in it. I took a seat on the couch in the corner and looked around. Not much had changed in here but I wasn't surprised. I was just more surprised I was even in the compound.

"So what did you mean by she thinks my family are legends?" Itachi asked me while we waited, damn I guess he really wanted to know.

"She thinks because Madara helped find this place and that you're related to him makes your last name legendary and she's also in your favor because you were really helping out the village the entire time when everyone thought you were the bad guy for killing your clan" I said to him, I sounded really harsh but I had no other way of saying it. I looked at both Itachi and Neji after I was done speaking and they paled a little bit, did I say something wrong? I hoped it wasn't because I used the name Madara.. I know they fought him and all.

"I wasn't expecting that and please don't ever bring up the fact that I'm related to Madara again" he asked me nicely and I nodded my head. It was definitely what I thought then.

The sound of the door opened made us all look, Hinabi walked in and my father was right behind her. He looked like his normal harsh self today and not how he did yesterday. I started to wonder if this was a bad idea after all.

"I'm glad you came, I didn't think it would be so soon though" my Dad said, starting the conversation as he took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room. He was sitting closer to Neji than anyone and I felt like a child again. Like he was about to berate me for something I did and praise Neji all in the same sentence.

"Spur of the moment, I suppose" I said, trying to keep the conversation flowing so there wasn't any awkward silence like their normally was.

"Well, before anything can I offer lunch to you guys?" he asked, looking around the room toward everyone.

"Sure" Neji said, speaking for all of us. Before Hinabi was even asked, she got up and headed out of the room. I assumed to tell our cooks to prepare a meal for everyone. I questioned him, he only offered things when he wanted something.

"So, on the way home from the battlefield, Neji and I had a very long conversation" he said to me, making sure to look me in the eyes. I remained quiet, waiting for him to finish talking.

"He informed me of all the great things you've done in the past few years since you've left. I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to hear him at first. But, I listened and I have to say I'm proud of you" he said and I could hear it in his voice, he was being honest. I looked at Neji and he nodded his head slightly.

"I never thought I would hear you say that" I spoke my truth out loud.

"Thank you for taking care of her" my Dad said looking at Itachi, ignoring me. Why was he being so nice?

"I would do anything for her. I helped her out the night she left here and that's where it all started" Itachi spoke, he was right. If he didn't hear me crying that night then I wasn't sure where we would be today.

"I appreciate that but there's something else" my father spoke and I could hear the kindness in his voice leaving. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I didn't like his tone.

Before he could even speak, the door reopened again and Hinabi walked back in with a tray full of cups and tea. She set it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room before she went and sat next to Neji.

"I know about the child inside of you" my father spoke and I felt like my entire world turned to icy glass, one wrong move and the entire thing would shatter. I felt the warmth of a hand on top of mine, it broke me of my thoughts. I glared in the direction of Neji and Hanabi, how could they?

Neji raised his arms defensively and I knew it wasn't him. All my attention landed on my sister at this point and she looked away from me giving me the clue that she's the one who told.

"How could you?" I spat at her.

"I was excited,' she said, trying to find a justifiable reason for telling my father. I actually growled at her and then my father coughed which made me refocus my attention back toward him.

"I'm not mad you're pregnant" he said to me and my head started spinning. He wasn't mad at me? That can't be true. I knew for a fact I was in the real world and not the infinite tsukuyomi anymore.

"Then what are you?" I questioned him, I didn't realize I had an attitude until I asked a question.

"I'm worried" he told me a truthful answer and it made me wonder what he was talking about.

"Worried about what? Since when do you worry?" I asked him.

"The Elders, their ideals on pregnant woman in this clan are different and its even more of an issue that you're not apart of this clan anymore," he said, looking somewhat sad while he finished his sentence.

"I'm not scared of them" I said, defending myself. If I could escape my fate once, I would do it again. I was good at dodging bullets and this wasn't one I would be hit with.

"Do you not know the story of Neji's father and I?" he asked me and it caught my attention. Nejis dad Hizashi was a sensitive subject that only he talked to me about. We knew he passed away but were never told how and that's why my father raised Neji instead.

"You've never spoken of it. No one has. My father is like a forbidden subject" Neji said with an attitude and I understood why. I guess we were going to be here for a while..


	30. Chapter 30

Hinatas POV:

After my father told us of what happened to Neji's father, my heart was heavy. Neji looked upset but I couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. Hinabi looked shocked but I'm sure this was the first time she was introduced to the side of the Hyugas that played dirty, She had a lot to learn before she would become head of this clan. I glanced at Itachi and he showed no emotion. I'm sure he was around for the dirty work of his family. He was used to it.

"You're telling me that after all this time, my father sacrificed himself for you but you repay him by treating me horribly?" Neji yelled, oh no, he snapped. My Dad slowly looked over towards Neji, it looked like remorse.

"I might of been hard on all of you but it was for good reason," he said, keeping his emotions in line. I was curious to hear his reasons now.

"What reason? Do you realize what you've done to all of us?" Neji asked, only slightly holding his anger in. I knew this would be the first and only time my father would accept backlash and raw emotion from any of us.

"Actually no, don't answer that. I don't want to hear it" Neji spat, getting up from his seat. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go talk to him," I said, about ready to get up from my seat.

"Don't. He needs time to process everything" Itachi said, putting his hand over mine so I wouldn't move. I wanted to make my cousin feel better but I knew Itachi as right.

"Hinata, now that you know about Neji's father. I need you to do something" my Dad said to me, turning back the conversation to our original topic. I knew he wanted something. I gave him my full attention so he could continue talking.

"Please leave the village. Hide away until that child is born. It's the only safe thing to do because if the elders find out, they're going to lock you away in a room until you birth it. Then when you birth it, they'll take it and you'll never see it again and that's not even the worst part" my dad said and my head started spinning. They would what? They couldn't.. I tried running my mind around all of their teachings and I couldn't think of a loophole.

"I can't leave the village for nine months. Kakashi wouldn't allow that" I said to him. Not only would he not allow it because I was pregnant but it was also his child and I knew he wanted to be close.

"You must. I know what I said to you when you left here that day but it was an empty threat because I didn't want you to leave. The elders don't make empty threats, they'll give your child to a branch member to raise and like I said, that's not even the bad part" my father said again but this time looking sad.

"What could be worse than having your child ripped from you?" I asked him, I was becoming defensive now and I wasn't meaning to be.

"They'll kill you. In their eyes is disgraceful to bare a child without being married. They'll just tell everyone you passed away when you gave birth" he told me, showing no sign of joking around. My blood ran cold and I felt sweaty.

Itachis POV:

They'll kill her? My heart started racing for her, what kind of clan politics did the Hyugas have? They were strict and I knew Hiashi wasn't lying. I looked over to Hinata and I watched the color slowly drain from her face, she didn't look well.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she shook her head. I watched her eyes roll into the back of her and she fell forward. I caught her before she fell off the couch and held her in my arms.

"I'm going to get Ru" Hanabi said quickly and she rushed out of the room. Then it was just Hiashi and I.

"Can you convince her to leave here? It's not safe" he asked me and I didn't know how to answer him because I was surprised he even talked to me.

"We have much to discuss later on tonight, I'll bring it up. I was very angry with her before we all left to fight the war. We haven't talked about anything yet" I told him honestly, I would bring it up but she was right, Kakashi wouldn't allow it. He had no family and he had one shot at having one now. I know he would go to extreme lengths for that child.

"If there's one thing about Hinata I truly know, it's this. She is her mother. From her looks all the way to her kindness. If she angered you, she didn't do it on purpose. She thinks with her heart, not her head. She would give you the world if she could, no matter how she was treated. That's who she is and who she always will be" he told me while he looked at her. It struck a chord in me because I knew he was right..

The door to the room we were in opened again and Hanabi came rushing in with Ru behind. She had a small bag that she placed on the floor near Hinata. She activated her Byakugan and looked over Hinatas body while she checked her forehead and pulse. Ru deactivated her bloodline and gave me a small smile.

"She's fine. She only fainted" she said, picking her bag up.

"Well, that's good. Thank you" Hanabi said to the woman and she nodded her head, leaving the room. That was the quickest examination ever and I'm glad everything was okay.

"I know we haven't yet but you're welcome to take her home or wait in her old bedroom until she wakes up" Hiashi said to me.

"We'll go home, thank you for the offer of food though" I said to him, getting off the couch. I bent down to pick Hinata up and turned my way toward the door.

"Another time" was the last thing I heard him say as I started walking down the hallways Hanabi led us through.

….

"I can't let that happen, I'll fight the Hyuga elders before I let her leave the village" Kakashi said to me as I leaned against the wall in his office. It was weird to talk to him about all of this. The last time I was in this house I was trying to rip his sharingan out his head. Go figure, even after everything that happened between all of us, she still came first. Her and I haven't even talked about anything yet but here I am, making sure she wasn't going to die for being pregnant.

"You can't just fight them, you're the leader of our village," I said to him, reminding him of his position.

"I'm not letting her leave, she has my child inside of her" he deadpanned, sitting back in his chair some more. Those words hurt more than they should have. I felt the bitterness on my tongue and I was trying so hard not to just leave in anger.

"So you're going to risk never seeing the child again because you're scared?" I asked him, I called him out about it. He didn't look pleased but we both knew it was the truth. I knew what it was like to not have any family left except for one person. I've been through hell and back trying to protect Sasuke.

"What would make the difference though? Even if you guys came back to the village and the child had her eyes, they would notice. I know for damn sure the first thing I notice on a Hyuga is always their eyes" he said to me, he made a point.

"Because at least if we came back with the child, she would be alive and then we would only have to worry about hiding the child" I said to him, I didn't feel like I was going to win this argument but I was trying so Hinata didn't have to.

"Then what? Home school them? That's not allowed, the child can't become a ninja from home" he said to me.

"At the end of the day, isn't this her decision?" I asked him, avoiding what he just said. He was thinking logically but not clearly enough.

"No. Its my child too and I will fight about it" he said, he sounded like a child at this point and I wanted to slap my head. I also wanted to punch him in the face again because he knew the more he said _his_ child, the more it bothered me.

"I would suggest to come over in the morning and talk about it. They're going to figure it out a lot sooner than later. They have eyes and ears everywhere" I told him as I pushed myself off the wall. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with him and I was planning on talking to her to her tonight about everything.

"I'll be there after I help Sasuke get home" he said to me and then I realized I hadn't gone to see my brother since we've returned.

"I'll take care of it, you talk to her," I said, making sure to look him in the eyes before I went down the stairs. It needed to be resolved before it was too late. I wanted them to figure it out before I took matters into my own hands. I fled the village once before and I would do it again but this time with her. She wasn't going to die, I wouldn't allow it.

My trip home was short and when I walked in, I smelled food. It smelt great, whatever it was. I walked to the kitchen first and saw only Neji. He was sitting there, barely eating. I wasn't even expecting him to be home. I didn't know where he went when he left the compound but I'm sure he blew off steam somehow.

"You okay now?" I asked him, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Not really but I'm not mad anymore, I'm upset," he said to me, looking up at me. I leaned against the doorway at this point. Maybe if I started talking to Neji it would only help make talking to Hinata easier.

"I would be too but from an outsider's perspective, I have to say this. He might of been extremely hard on you guys as children but look how it turned out. It made you the strongest shinobi in the entire Hyuga clan. You were driven by hate for so long that it made you a better man. Hinata was talked down upon her entire life but look how she turned out" I said to him and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I hope whatever I said didn't make him more upset.

"You're right.. It just sucks knowing that my Dad had to sacrifice himself, leaving me to be an orphan" he said as he looked down at the table now.

"I know how you feel, I'm sure you've heard my story before" I said, trying to make a joke out of it. I knew that if Kisame was here he would have laughed at my attempt at humor. I saw Neji smile though and then I knew it helped.

…

"I think we should talk about everything" I said to Hinata as we continued to walk towards the lake. It was now or never and it needed to be over with. It's been a long three weeks of awkward conversations.

"I agree" she said sweetly as we got to the small dock, we went to the edge of it and took our places. The first thing I thought of was what her father said to me and I agreed with him. I knew she always led the way with heart before thinking.

"I'll start with this.. I feel betrayed to be honest with you" I said, I hoped I wouldn't get angry while this happened and I hoped I wouldn't make her cry.

"Why betrayed?" she asked me and I looked in her eyes at this point. I needed her to know everything coming out of my mouth was sincere.

"I knew you were having a hard time choosing between Kakashi and I but I didn't think you were sleeping with both of us. I gave myself to you, I just thought that was enough" I told her and she grabbed my hand.

"You are enough but things just happen. You know first hand that when you're in the heat of the moment that sometimes you just can't stop. I gave myself to Kakashi like you have given yourself to me. You always want more with the first person you have sex with" she said, squeezing my hand a little bit. It hurt to hear her but she was right. Whenever my body was near hers, I couldn't control myself.

"I get it.." I mumbled.

"I know that the reason why you stopped kissing me yesterday was because you touched my stomach and I know it bothers you that it isn't yours," she said and she started rubbing small circles on the hand she was holding.

"I just wanted to be the one who started a family with you," I told her, I really did. Ever since that day, she told me she wanted to protect my family's legacy, I was ready. I played it off but it really meant something to me and I don't think she knew how much.

"We can still start a family, just not right now" she said gently, I knew that much and I hated it. I wanted everything to be normal but it was off putting to me when I touched her torso. I sighed out loud and looked at the ground, I felt like I was only hurting my feelings more. At least my anger subsider a lot, now it was just sadness.

The feelings of hands touching my face made me move my eyes upwards, I just looked at her. I wasn't sure what she was trying to do.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, truly" she said to me and I know she didn't but when you find out the person you love is sleeping with someone else, it hurts. All I've ever wanted was to give her the stars and I always felt like it wasn't good enough. _I_ didn't feel good enough. Maybe I needed to start seeing Shizune again.. Even though Hinata is here I felt like she was gone again.

I took her hands and removed them from my face, I backed away from a little bit. I couldn't do this but I knew I couldn't ignore her.

"I need to go find Shizune" I said, breathing outward. I was hoping talking to her would help me again. Then before I got up, I looked into Hinata's eyes, she looked confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, it would of been a stupid question if she asked me a week ago but now, it wasn't.

"No, I can't win" I said to her and started looking off into the distance. My eyes wandered and they landed on Samehada. HIs grave wasn't far from where we were sitting and that wasn't helping either.

"I don't understand," she said, I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"No matter how hard I try and be mad at you I can't. Now I'm just sad and worried" I told her, looking back at her again. She didn't say anything and I assumed because she was waiting for me to speak more.

"I'm worried about you in general because of what your Father told us, your health because of your mom's medical history and I'm sad because I feel like no matter what I do for you, I'm not good enough. I don't think you understand how deeply it hurts to see Kakashi's child inside of you" I said to her and my voice cracked near the end of my sentence. I could feel my eyes watering slightly but I didn't want to cry again. I was tired of it. I just wanted to feel happy again, like for the brief moment when Hinata told me she finally chose me. It was only for a moment but it was appreciated.

The last time I was happy was when I saw her for the first time in two years after the night of the massacre. Even though Kisame tried to kill her, I was happy to see her. I thought I was happy after the long recovery process from trying to end my life. I wasn't, I just didn't feel the sad feelings anymore. The same sad feelings I was currently having.

"Itachi.." she spoke gently, grabbing my hands again and held them in place. I looked up to her and she looked flustered. I wondered if that was hormones or she was actually in this mood.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to love and I know you've done more for me than I have ever done for you but I want you to know, I'm going to do whatever is safest for the baby and I and for you" she said, moving closer to me.

"You are good enough and I'll always feel bad for making you both go through what you want through. Remember when I said I also did a lot of thinking when I was gone for a year?" she asked me, taking a breath. I nodded my head and waited for her to continue speaking.

"Kisame made me realize something about you. Even though you're feared, you're fragile. You might think before you act but it's also based upon decisions you've made in your heart. That night I left my home and you took me in, I didn't realize it then but that's when I started to develop feelings for you" she said and a tear fell from her eye, she removed it quickly and grabbed my hand again. I don't think I've ever heard it talk this much about feelings, she would always just run from them because that's all she knew.

"You will always be good enough even though I don't show it. You are the only person in this universe right now that has my love. You will always have my heart and I'm sorry I don't show it as much. Please don't ever say you're not good enough, I need you" she said and another tear came out. Something clicked inside of me while she was talking. All the pent up anger from three weeks had washed away. I still felt sad because of the circumstances of her pregnancy but at least now I know how she really felt.

"Can we start over?" I nearly whispered when I asked her, she nodded her head and gave me a small smile. I leaned forward and placed our foreheads together.

…

Our talk earlier made me feel a little bit better but I still felt the sadness lingering. It probably wasn't going to go away for a long time, I knew the root of it was her being pregnant. It would just have to be something I needed to get over it.

At least this was the first time in three weeks we were able to lay in the same bed. It felt nice, comforting almost. I just wanted her to come back from getting water so we could finally fall asleep. I was just sitting on the end of the bed, waiting.

At least things were looking up now and hopefully after Sasuke came home tomorrow the village would start moving in proper order again. Then it hit me, was I still required to become a teacher at the academy? Would I be able to just be a regular ninja now because I helped in the war? I would have to talk to Kakashi tomorrow when he came over to speak with Hinata.

The sound of a throat clearing had caught my attention. I looked over to see Hinata leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom. The moon was glowing enough for me to see her, she had a silk robe on.

"You look lovely" I told her and she did, even something as simple as that made her look good. She gave me a smirk and started walking towards me seductively, I felt my heart speeding up at this point.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and nearly slapped myself, I knew what she wanted. She stopped in front of me and placed her hand under my chin.

"May I?" she asked, giving me a look that I couldn't refuse so I nodded my head. I'm surprised she asked but I'm glad she did in a sense. I probably would have pushed her off of me if it just happened. I was going to try my hardest to not think of what was inside of her at the moment.

She moved her hand from my face and quickly went to take my shirt off, I helped her out and she threw the shit across the room. I've never seen this side of her, she always went at my pace. I was loving every second of it.

She moved her hand back towards my body and placed it on my chest, slowing pushing me back onto the bed. She climbed on top of me and just straddled herself on my hips.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you" she asked me, looking hesitant. I didn't know how to answer her so I grabbed the middle of her shirt to pull her down to my face. Our faces were inches apart and I kissed her.

She started kissing me back and slowly started moving her hips a little bit on top of me and I quickly became heated. I moved my hands up her legs, trying to find the small silk belt that was holding the robe in place. It didn't take long to find and I pulled one side of it and it opened. I wanted it off of her so I could feel her more.

She sat up and I finally opened my eyes, she removed the robe slowly and revealed what she was wearing underneath and it hitched my breathing for a second. It was just simple black lace top and bottom but it made her body seem even more attractive.

I didn't even wait for her to bend back down, I sat up quickly and put my arm behind her so I could lift her. She was now under me and that's where I wanted her. I kissed her with passion now and my hand started moving down her side. I nearly hesitated but I continued anyways. I had to keep telling myself to pretend she was pregnant for the time being.

She grabbed the back of my neck to deepen the kiss and I slipped my hand under her back to unclasp her bra. It sat there for a second but it was in my way so I nearly ripped it off her body. I heard it hit the floor after I threw it, something for us to look for in the morning.

I made my way down her body and moved myself so I could slid her bottoms off with ease, which she helped me with by wiggling her hips. I resumed my kisses on her stomach and slowly made my way down more. I opened her legs and inserted two of my fingers into her and I felt her hips buckling a little bit, a small moan came with it. I moved them around some more and decided to start having more fun with her body now. I didn't hesitate to start eating her out, I flicked my tongue across her clit and her breathing started becoming a little louder and heavier. That wasn't good enough though, I wanted her to scream.

The more I remained down there, the louder she got and then I felt her hand on my head. I stopped and looked up. She clenched my hair a little bit and I knew that was a signal she wanted me. I removed my pants before climbing on top of her, she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me backwards. She sat up slightly and flipped it around.

She moved herself on top of me and positioned herself. She leaned forward and started kissing me and I felt her touching me down below and then she finally lowered herself. I let out a small moan, as did she and our bodies started working in sync.

…

"Hey, wake up" I heard a soft voice say to me and I slowly opened my eyes. It took me a second to actually open my eyes and then last night came back into my mind. I could feel the sheets were a mess and Hinata was laying on my chest. It was morning time alright, the sun wasn't in the sky fully yet.

"I really would prefer not to" I said, tightening my grip around her. I moved my head to the left a little bit and my cheek was resting on her head now.

"Well Neji just knocked on the door and said it's almost time to bring your brother home," she said gently and she kissed my chest. She had moved herself a little bit so she was on her stomach now and looked at me. I had forgotten about Sasuke, which meant that Kakashi must be here to talk to her.

She reached over to me, placing her hand on the left side of my face and rubbed her thumb softly.

"I wish we could fix your eye" she told me, a small frown appeared on her face while she spoke.

"Unless someone is willing to give me their working eye, I have to remain half blind" I told her and I started moving myself onto my side. I had my head rested on my hand, my hair was probably all over the place too but I didn't mind. I was comfortable and I really didn't want to get up. I did however want something and I smirked at her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me weirdly. I moved quickly and got her pinned under me again. I gave her a kiss and she opened her mouth slightly to invite me in.

"You have stuff to do this morning," she told me in between kisses and I ignored her because I knew that right now more important things were required. Its not like Sasuke could up and leave without me anyways. I sounded like a horrible older brother at the moment.

She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer.

"For someone who's trying to get me out of the bed, you're making it incredibly hard" I whispered to her and continued kissing her again and didn't waste anymore time. I moved my hand down to her area to make sure she was wet and she already was. I smirked, removing my hand and entered her. She tightened her grip around me and I knew that was a sign to go harder.

In between kisses, she was starting to moan and wasn't being quiet about it. It turned me on more but I didn't exactly want everyone in the house to know what was happening up here. I tried my best to keep her quiet but eventually I gave in. My head was leaned down, her mouth was near my ear and the more she kept moaning and breathing hard so making it difficult to stay together. She didn't realize how much she drove me crazy.

"I'm.. gonna.." she tried to speak but failed and I could tell from the way her muscles moved she orgasmed which meant I could finally go. I was surprised with my will power this morning to hold back.

I think she was still lustfull so she started giving me small love bites on my neck, it took all of thirty seconds after that and I finally collapsed on the side of her. I was catching my breath and she rolled over to lay on me again. We were both sweaty but I didn't have time for a shower, I needed to get dressed.

"That was a nice wake up call" I said, laughing a bit. She grabbed the sheet to pull it up further over herself and I removed myself from our bed. I walked over to my dresser, grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed. I didn't bother putting my headband on, nor did I bother pulling my hair back.

"I don't think I've ever seen you leave the house with your hair down" Hinata said and I looked at her.

"I haven't since I was a child, I just don't feel like it" I told her as I opened her drawers and grabbed her clothes as well. I walked back over to the bed and placed them at the end for her.

Hinatas POV:

"I'll be back with Sasuke soon" Itachi said to me after he put my clothes on the end of the bed for me. He walked over and gave me a small kiss before leaving the room. I didn't expect last night to happen the way it did. I thought he was going to stop touching me again and to be honest, I'm glad he didn't. I missed him and that made me feel connected again. I knew the road ahead was going to be long and I would give him whatever he needed until he felt comfortable with the fact that this baby wasn't his.

I sighed and finally moved the sheet off of me, I guess getting up was better than laying in bed all day. I did however want to talk to Kakashi about what my father said and I hoped he wouldn't get upset.

I got dressed rather quickly and made my way out of the bedroom. I headed down the stairs but then I slowed down when I heard Neji talking. Did Itachi not leave yet? I was noisy and decided to see who was in my home.

I entered the kitchen and saw Neji and Kakashi. I guess that worked, I wouldn't have to go to his house after all.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully and I noticed Neji glaring at me. I ignored him for now.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. We need to talk" Kakashi said to me, he didn't sound happy either.

"Yes, we do" I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Itachi told me what your father said to you and the answer is no, you're not leaving the village" Kakashi said, jumping straight to the point and rather rudely too. When did Itachi and him speak? And damn, nothing was kept secret among any of us.

"The safety of the child is important. Leaving the village until I gave birth is the smart option" I said to him, I hadn't even really thought about any of it but now was the best time to.

"I can't be around to protect you if something were to happen," he said, sitting up in his chair a little straighter now.

"I know you're the other parent to this child but you can't tell me what to do" I spat at him, he was genuinely annoying me. I looked over at Neji and he looked uncomfortable, why was he even here?

"I can though, I'll make it known to the guards you can't leave the village" Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's dangerous for me to be here. You don't know my clan and how they do things. If they even see me pregnant they'll keep me hostage" I told him, trying to lay facts down.

"You're not leaving the village Hinata!" he yelled at me. I felt my fist curling under the table.

"I need to or you'll never see me or the baby again!" I yelled right back at him and then he sighed.

"I really didn't want to say this but as your Hokage, you're forbidden to leave the village," he told me and I pushed myself away from the table violently.

"No, this is not how this is going to work" I growled at him and all I could see was red now. He wasn't going to keep me prisoner here. I needed to find Tsunade and tell her everything. She hadn't officially stepped down from fifth Hokage. Maybe she could help me. I turned to leave the kitchen and started heading toward the front door before either of them said anything else.

"Hinata, we need to finish talking" Kakashi said and he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I felt my blood line activate and I turned quickly. I struck him both of his shoulders, twice in the chest and once in the leg. He fell over and crashed to the floor.

"Don't touch me" I hissed at him and continued to leave my home. Who did he think he was? I wouldn't stay here and risk death because he wouldn't allow me to leave. I was hoping he would help make a plan to leave but I guess not.

A few minutes went by and I was still enraged, I was walking so quickly. I just hoped that Tsunade was in the medical area and I didn't have to go looking for her.

As I approached the area, I saw Shizune talking to Itachi and Sasuke. They must of felt my presents because Shizune and Itachi looked over to see me. Shizune looked scared and Itachi looked concerned. I moved faster and was finally near all of them.

"What's the matter? Why is your Byukugan activated?" Itachi asked me and I stopped for a minute. I didn't even realize it was still activated. That's how mad Kakashi made me.

"I need Tsunade" I told all of them.

"She's in that tent, can you wait? She's healing someone" Shizune informed me and I nodded my head.

"Well, just remember to change his bandages tonight before bed. Everything is healing fine, just come back next week so we can check how the wound is healing" Shizune spoke again, going back to what they were probably talking about before I arrived with my storm cloud.

I looked over as Sasuke, his left arm was missing. I wondered how that happened, no one filled me on the war yet. I was nervous to ask any of them since Itachi gave me a very bland answer when I asked about what happened with Kisame.

"See you next week then" Sasuke said with a small smile. I was surprised he smiled and sounded so nice. He was probably ready to be home and in his own bed.

Shizune walked away and I remained standing still because I was planning on catching Tsunade as soon as she left the tent.

"Now, what happened?" Itachi asked and I turned my attention back towards him.

"Kakashi happened. He told me I was forbidden to leave the village and he ordered that using his Hokage status. I need to talk to Tsunade and see if she can help because she never officially handed over the title of Hokage to _him_" I told them and I knew they could hear the venom in my voice.

"I mean, you technically have to listen" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"No. I don't. It's my child too" I spoke to him, glaring.

"And you" I said to Itachi, poking him in the chest "you didn't need to tell him anything. I could of handled this" I said, taking my hand back.

"I was trying to help. I told him it would be stupid of him to keep you here out of fear" he said, rubbing the part of his chest that I poked rather harshly.

"Where's Kakashis now? I might be able to talk to him" Sasuke said nervously, trying to help the situation this time.

"Probably still on the floor in my hallway" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked me.

"I hit a couple of tenketsu points in his body and fell over. He angered me" I told him, looking him in the eye. In that moment I swore Sasuke grew scared of me but it didn't bother me because I knew he would always be able to beat me in a fight.

"We'll see you at home" Itachi said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I nodded my head and watched them walk away from me while I waited for Tsunade to come out.

….

"You really can't help me?" I asked Tsunade, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He couldn't keep me here.

"I can't. He holds the title of Hokage at the moment. He said something, I can't reverse it even when I become Hokage again for a day before I give it right back to him" she told me, giving me a sympathetic smirk.

"He's not making the smartest decision but remember Hinata, he has no family except for the small being inside of you. He's going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing happens" Tsuande said, reminding me of something I hadn't thought about. I knew he had no family and this was his chance. But, what he didn't understand is this. He might be the Hokage but he can't mess with clan affairs and once the Elders realize I'm pregnant, it's over.

"Just don't do anything stupid please" Tsunade said to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and sighed.

"If I do, you'll be the first one to know. You always are" I said to her, giving her a small smile while I turned to leave the tent. I had an idea concocting in my head but I needed Itachi's help but it would get us both in trouble if we were caught.

As I went to leave the medical area, my eyes caught a glimpse of someone whom I hadn't seen in a long time. Was that Yugao? It had to be, no one else had purple hair like her. She was ahead of me, heading towards the Uchiha district. I wondered if she needed something from Kakashi or Neji.

"Hey!" I yelled, moving a little faster towards her. We've passed each other so many times over the years, she was Kakashis partner before I came into the picture.

"Yugao!" I yelled again, hoping this time she heard me and would stop. She stopped and turned toward me. She looked confused for a second but then smiled. She must not remember me for a second, it's been a long time.

"Are you by chance going home?" she asked me when I finally caught up to her.

"Yes, did you need something?" I asked her as we started walking again.

"I needed to drop off some paperwork to Kakashi" she said, showing me the handle of a kunai and it all came rushing back. We used to use special seals on paperwork so that they would stay on the kunai and enemies couldn't open them if they found them.

"It's been a while, how have you been?" I asked her as we passed the gates into the district.

"I'm good now that everything is over and done with, a little breathing room in the shinobi world is great," she spoke and I nodded my head in agreement.

"He actually might be in my house" I said to her and I noticed she looked bothered when I said that. I didn't know why either but it suddenly felt uncomfortable between the both of us.

"I'm home" I said, opening the front door to the house.

"We're here" Neji said and we followed the sound of his voice.

Kakashis POV:

It was only an hour and I was finally able to move freely but I still felt sluggish. I wasn't expecting Hinata to attack me like she did and it sucked. I had never been put down like that by a Hyuga and it was terrifying. If I were an enemy, I would have been dead. You turn into a sitting duck at that point.

"I'm home!" Hinata yelled, speak of the devil.

"We're here" Neji spoke for us. Neji and Itachi had dragged me onto the couch so I wasn't in the hallway. Neji had stayed downstairs with me until I could move while Itachi helped Sasuke get comfortable upstairs.

A few seconds had passed and Hinata came into the living room and Yugao right behind her. Yugao? What the hell was she doing here.

"Yugao needed to bring you some stuff and I was on my way home from talking to Tsunade" Hinata spat the words at me, glaring.

"How'd that go?" I asked her, smirking because I already knew the answer. I knew I was being mean about it too but it was the best decision.

Hinata didn't even speak but she did however move quickly. She grabbed the kunai out of Yugaos hand and threw it at me. I moved my head out of the way and saw the kunai was stuck deep within the wall behind me.

I turned my gaze back to her, she turned her back on me and left the living room.

"Well, at least she didn't paralyze me again" I said, moving off the couch slowly.

"Don't be an ass" Neji said as he left the living room.

"I'm not meaning to be" I mumbled under my breath. I yanked the kunai out of the wall and put it in my weapons pouch on my leg.

"I suppose we should get to my office then" I said to Yugao and she nodded her head. She walked in front of me and I didn't mean to but I started checking her out. Ever since that night I kissed her at her house, I've wanted more. We didn't end up doing anything that night she stayed over except for talk. I loved it though.

…

"Inside that is the list of Shinobi we lost" Yugao had told me before I even opened it, I nodded my head and we remained like that for a few. Just comfortable in each others silence.

"I'll look at it tomorrow, I had a rather weird day today" I told her as I got out of my seat. I wanted food in all reality.

"Kakashi" she said, grabbing my wrist. I turned to look at her and she pulled me towards her. Was this the moment? Should I even try? Why did I always become so awkward around her?

"Yes?" I asked her, our faces were close now. She moved my face mask down and looked at my lips for a second. I placed both of my hands on my desk behind her so she had nowhere to go. She was barely leaning on the piece of furniture now.

"I've been wanting to continue where we left off that night," she told me, moving her face a little closer. Our lips were just nearly touching now. I gave myself a little push and then I was kissing her. It felt right, like it needed to be done.

I could feel her slowly pushing herself up on my desk some more and I helped her out by lifting her. I heard a few papers shuffle around when she sat up there. I pushed my way between her legs and deepened the kiss. I kept my hands on the top of her thighs while she grabbed my face while we were kissing. I felt her open her mouth slightly to invite me in.

My hands started moving up her legs and towards her sides. She wasn't wearing any of her anbu clothes for once, just a normal tank top. I've never been so happy to feel a piece of clothing in my life. My hands continued to go up her sides until they reached her shoulders. I moved both straps to the side off her shoulders. She moved her hands from my face to take her arms out of the small loops.

Nothing was keeping her top up now except for her breasts themselves. I moved slowly down her chest, pulling the top down as I went along. I didn't even notice she was moving her hand until I felt it on top of my down below. She grabbed it a little bit and it turned me on even more.

I played with her breasts a little bit and then stopped to remove my shirt. We were both naked on top now and I wanted to just fuck her on my desk but I knew in the morning I would hate myself for having to clean up papers all over the ground.

Oh well, a problem for future me I guess. I pulled her back off the desk so I could undo the button of her pants, she was taking mine off as well. It was definitely steamy in this room and I loved every second of it. I could feel that we were both now naked.

"Are you sure?" I asked her between kisses. She answered my question when she started stroking me and I deep moan from my chest made its way up. I could feel her smirk knowing she had me good but I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. I lifted her back up onto my desk and pushed her backwards so I could open her legs.

I kissed down her torso as I used my hand to play with her clit, I removed my fingers and started using my tongue instead. I wanted to let her know I knew how to use each and every part of my body adequately. I knew I was getting her off when she started becoming wetter, moaning even louder.

After about five minutes of torcher, I stopped. I gave her thighs kisses as I worked my way back up her. She was still lying on my desk. I helped her sit back up for a second and off the desk. I turned her around and gently but aggressively pushed her back forward. She was now bent down in front of me, the top of her on my desk and I had a full view of everything. She was gorgeous and I wasn't saying that because she was naked but she truly was.

I used my right hand to guide my down below into the right hole, my left hand was on her hip. It took about ten seconds but I was in and the same deep moan from in my chest came out. She felt so good and I could tell I felt good in her too because I felt her back up into me more. I tightened my grip on her hip and used my other hand to grab her hair from the back.

I was careful to make sure I was using enough force on her but being gentle at the same time, I didn't want to hurt her. I started moving faster and harder and she started moaning loudly which was driving me crazy.

…

I wasn't aware of what time it was but we ended up in my bedroom at some point and we were laying on my bed in the dark.

"Kakashi?" I heard say my name and I loved the way it sounded. Who knew that after all the years I would still get shy around her. It was unerving but I'm glad I saw her that day when I went to talk to Neji.

"Yes?" I asked her and I felt shifting on the bed. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing until I felt her straddle herself on top of me again. I couldn't see anything because my room was so dark. I guess I was also still getting adjusted to have two normal eyes too.

**I hope you guys liked this one, I had a great time writing it. Reviews are nice and chapter 4 to let me be should be here soon. I've been on a role with this story and I couldn't stop writing. **

"I hope you're ready" she whispered seductively to me and it gave me goosebumps. I see, she wanted to go again. I was ready for it. I wasn't sure what was planned for tomorrow being losing sleep for her seemed worth it to me.


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashis POV:

-week later, present day-

"Todays the day oldman, get up!" Sasuke yelled to me as I barely opened my eyes. I looked over to my doorway to see him leaning there like my parent, just waiting.

"I'm working on it" I grumbled to him.

"Well, everyone knows you're late but you're not being late today" he hissed at me, throwing a shirt at me. I caught it as I sat up. My nerves were getting the better of me and I had no idea why. Tsunade, Sasuke, Homura, Koharu and I had been in and out of meetings all week to smooth out small details. But today, I officially become Hokage.

"There's just one thing I need to do," I said out loud as I finally got off the bed. Yugao and I had been seeing each other every single night since we hooked up and I was feeling happy. Although she did make me realize something even though I wasn't changing my mind, I was rude to Hinata about our situation. Even if she did attack me, which I guess was my fault in a way.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked me, sounding curious. In all reality, I shouldn't be doing anything today except for relaxing until the entire village was looking at me.

"I need to apologize to Hinata before my life gets even buisier" I told him as I searched the drawers of my dresser for some pants.

"No. Wait until you're ceremony is over" he said but more like told me. I continued to let him have an attitude lately. I would be grumpy too if I had to stay inside all day.

"But it needs to be done," I said, looking at him as I slid my pants on.

"If she attacks you again, you're gonna have a hard time walking and we don't need people wondering why you're having a hard time standing up" he said, he was right.. I knew in my heart I wanted to but I guess my brain would win this time with logic.

"Fine.. but as soon as its over, I'm going to look for her" I told him and I finally done getting dressed. I didn't need much considering I would have full Hokage attire on today, including the terrible hat.

"Well, now that you're done complaining. Your girlfriend is here with breakfast" he said, smirking slightly.

"She isn't my girlfriend' I deadpanned as I started walking toward the door to my room.

"Don't be an idiot, claim her soon before this one gets away too" he said a little harshly. I hadn't had a girlfriend since Hinata and I'm not sure I was ready. I was over Hinata completely but it bore a deep hole into my emotions that I wasn't sure I wanted filled yet. Yugao was like a walking dream to me but I was content with hook-ups at the moment. It sounded horrible but I wasn't even sure she wanted a boyfriend. For all I knew we were unofficially officially together. Not to mention I still hadn't brought up the idea of having her as my personal anbu. I knew Neji wouldn't mind because it one less responsibility on his end as Captain. I guess that would be first order.. Amongst other things.

"Good morning love" Yugao said with a smile as our eyes connected when I hit the bottom step of the house. I smiled to her but looked back at Sasuke, he was slowly making his way downstairs. His balance had been a little off since his arm went missing. He was having a serious case of ghost limb, I felt bad for him. He still hadn't told me how him and Naruto defeated Kaguya and if he didn't soon, I was going to have Ibiki and Ino do some work.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her when Sasuke was near the bottom. I walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I slept okay, was almost weird being home all alone" she admitted, looking shy when she spoke. It made me smirk, I felt the same way.

Hinatas POV:

-week ago, same day Sasuke came home-

I threw the kunai at Kakashi's head, hoping it would hit him but he moved out of the way. It stuck into the wall and I stomped away. He wasn't going to keep being an ass to me without some compensation.

I made my way upstairs, going straight into my bedroom and I slammed the door behind myself. I knew it shook the house, I felt bad for taking it out of the door but I couldn't control myself.

A few moments later the door opened gently and Itachi walked in, closing the door behind him gently. I was breathing heavy still because I was mad, and he came over to sit next to me. He pulled me into a hug and I felt some of my anger fade but not completely.

"I have a plan but I need your help," I said to him, removing myself from his embrace. He stayed quiet and waited for me to talk.

"His ceremony to become Hokage is coming soon and when it's happening, I need your help to leave the village" I said to him and he looked at my funny. I hoped he would help me and not try to talk me out of it like everyone else had.

"What?" he asked me, like he didn't hear me.

"I know a place that isn't far away that we can stay until the baby is born. No one would find us" I informed him. It was a small cottage near the black river, all of two hours away from the leaf village. My parents would go their on vacation and no one but the inner circle of the Hyuga clan knew about it. It was still my families property and unless Kakashi asked my father where I went, he would never find me.

"It's a small cottage near black river, its my families vacation home and unless Kakashi asked my father about it, no one would know" I said with a little excitiment in my voice.

"I'm all for helping you out, you know that but is it a smart idea to just flee the village? Kakashi will be Hokage and we can get in serious trouble" he said to me, looking worried.

"It'll be fine, I just need your help escaping. It won't be night time" I said to him, I probably looked pathetic because of the way his eyes changed. He took a deep breath at this point and I knew he was going to help me.

"Fine.. I know of a way. But please, think about this" he said to me, taking my hands into his. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It would be fine, I knew it would. Kakashi would be too busy to realize we were gone until after the ceremony.

"Just one thing, you do know once he realizes that we will be projected as missing nin" h

Kakashis POV:

-present day-

We were currently standing on top of the Hokage manor, so everyone could see us. Tsunade and Shizune were currently talking to the entire village and I was looking around. It didn't seem like but when everyone was together, citizen and shinobi combined we had a lot of people in this village. I knew a majority of them but I was still nervous. Sasuke was standing next to me, he had to stand near me when I was offically announced Hokage.

Yugao was up here too, she was standing off to the side just happy to be up here and I was glad she was. Sasuke was my strenght today and she was my calm. It worked out all in the end and I was glad, I just couldn't wait to be done with this. It also didn't help that all the major clan heads were standing up here with me, along with the counsil. They had to be though, it was tradition. I just wish Hinata wasn't mad at me because I would of asked her up here too.

I scanned the crowd of people once more for Hinata and Itachi, I hadn't seen much of them this week. I only saw Neji and we locked eyes. I had a feeling he knew what I was trying to ask him because he shrugged his shoulders. I didn't see them anywhere and it bugged me. I hope she was feeling okay, not a lot of people knew about her current status. That was another thing I had to do, relieve her of ninja duties until the baby came out.

Sasuke nudged me out of my thoughts and I focused back on Tsunades speech.

"So now, I would like to introduce you to your offical sixth hokage, Hatake, Kakashi" she said and took a step aside. I took a few steps forward and everyone was clapping for me. It felt nice knowing they all accepted me so I smiled. Not that they could really see because of my face mask though.

Then I felt Tsunade putting my hat on me and then it clicked, I was really in charge of every single person here. Their leader and protector. I bowed to them as a thank you for letting me stand here today.

"How do you feel now, Hokage-sama" Tsunade said from the side of me, poking a small ammount of fun at me.

"As good as I've been in a long time" I said to her and looked at her. I really did, this was the happiest I had been in a while and I knew she could tell when she gave me a sincere smile.

"I'm glad, now. Lets get the festivites underway" she smiled, backing up and I followed her.

"The what?" I asked her, a little confused.

"The festivites. Today is a celebration in the village so in the training grounds there food, games, drinks and at the end of it all fireworks" she informed me.

"Why wasn't I aware of this? I've never heard of such a thing" I said to her.

"Weren't you around for when your own Sensei became Hokage?" she asked me and I racked my brain fo the memory but I couldn't find one but then it clicked.. I was on a mission.

"I was on a mission" I said to her and she nodded her head.

"Well, prepare to have fun. I know I will" she said, winking at me and walked away. I laughed a little, we both knew that meant she was going to get drunk and cause her own sorts of chaos.

"Kakashi.. Or.. ugh.. Hokage-sama" Yugao said from the side of me and I looked. She looked awkward, not knowing what to call me and she sort of a curtsy bow. I grabbed her, pulling her into a hug and laughed at her.

"You've seen me naked, no need to bow to me" I whispered in her ear and I saw a blush rising on her cheeks. Sasuke joined me on the other side and we made our way towards the training grounds. I knew today was going to be a good day but something felt off.

...

A few hours went by, we were all in the training grounds having a great time, the sun was setting which meant that fireworks were going to be going off soon. My entire day was people saying congradulations, letting me know they felt safe with me as Hokage and small children giving me hugs and high-fives.

"Kakashi, we have a problem" Neji abruptly said from the right of me. I bent over to catch his breathe, did he run here?

"What's the matter?" I asked, getting up off the ground. I could feel my face becoming concered, please don't tell me it's soemthing thats been in the back of my mind all day.

"Hinata and Itachi are gone" he said to me but only loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked, I knew what he meant but I wanted to know more.

"I've been subconciously looking for them all day while hanging out with people. I made them some plates and I walked back to the house. They weren't inside and something felt off to me so I went outside and activated my byakugan and searched the entire village that way. They're no where to be found. They left the village" he said and my heart started speeding up and I could feel my emotions twisting. I knew Neji was telling the truth just from the sheer look of worry in his eyes.

"Stay here, I'm forming a small search team. I don't want anyone to know so look happier" I said to him and I knew it was a hard thing to do. How dare she leave, what if something happened? And why the hell did Itachi help her out? Well that was obvious, he was going to do anything for her.

...

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked, looking around the woods I gathered the small team into. It was easy to find whom I needed but it wasn't easy sneaking everyone away in a secluded area without looking suspicious.

"I have an S rank mission for you guys, it's important" I spoke to the group in front of me. I had gathered Neji, Kiba, Shino, Yugao and of course Akamaru. I think Hinata forgot that her own old team were tracking ninjas, like herself. The irony was real.

"Hyuga, Hinata and Uchiha, Itachi are missing, they need to be found. They have fled the village during the ceremony so they couldn't have gone far" I told them all and all of their facial expressions raised in concern.

"What?" Sasuke said first, no one but Neji knew yet and I felt bad for just springing that upon him like this.

"Why have they fled the village?" Shino was the first to start asking questions and I guess now was a good time to start telling people that she was pregnant.

"She is pregnant and it's unsafe for her to be out in the world" I informed them, Kiba and Shinos faced dropped in surprise.

"I was not expecting her and Itachi to have a kid so soon, is that why he went with her?" Kiba asked and I almost laughed because I was still being petty to the fact it wasn't Itachis child but I withheld it because Sasuke was next to me and I knew he would hit me.

"The baby isn't Itachis. It's mine, which is why it's of utmost importance they come back safe and unharmed. I'm not pegging them as missing-nin yet because Hinata practically warned me" I told them and they looked confused. Yugao looked put off when I said that though, I wonder if it was started to bother her about the situation. Thats the last thing I wanted to be honest.

"I'm going with them" Sasuke said to me, trying to move into the team I created.

"No, you can't even walk well enough yet. Lets just hope they're found" I said to him, he looked angry but knew it was pointless to argue because even he knew he couldn't keep up with them right now.

"Anyways, come back by midnight if nothing is found. Report to the Uchiha district hokage manor upon returning. I'll be waiting" I told them and they all nodded their heads. They all took off towards the village gates and I hoped to god they found some sort of clue as to where they went. I knew something was off today, I just wished this wasn't the reason why.

"Now.. we sit and wait.." I said, sighing out loud.

"Shouldn't we tell anyone they're missing?" Sasuke asked me.

"No, I don't want my first day as Hokage to be tucked under panic. It's bad enough no one knows sh'es pregnant yet but your brother had fled the village again. I'm giving it two weeks before I put an order out about it" I told him, I think that was long enough for find some sort of evidence.

"I hope they come back before this gets messy" Sasuke said and I heard worry in his voice as we made our way back to the festivities.

Hinata's POV:

It was near night out right now and it was peaceful. Itachi and I had escaped without anyone noticing, which was relieving. Leaving the village this time was different, I had the person I loved with me. I glanced over at him, he was taking in his surroundings even though it was dark. The moon light was enough for us to see the river and the trees across from it. It all just seemed perfect and I took a sigh of relief.

"You do know they must of figured out by now we're gone right?" he asked me, not even looking at me.

"I know but they'll have a hard time finding us here" I told him.

"I don't understand" he said to me, finally looking back. I made my way over to him and walked down the stairs.

"Come with me, I want to show you something" I said, holding my hand out for him to grab. I led him across the river using the small rock pathway and stood near the trees. We were now looking at the cottage.

"Activate your sharingan, tell me what you see" I suggested to him and watched. His eyes swirled in an instant and he made a small face doing so but then looked confused. His eyes went back to normal and he looked at me while I smirked.

"I can't see anything" he said to me.

"Exactly, my Grandfather had always been paranoid when leaving the compound and so when they bought this place, he made a sealed barrier to surround the place. No one with tracking abilities can find us and if I show you how the other half of the seal works, we'll know about them before they find us, giving us time to hide" I informed him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I just really didn't want to be found.

"You really thought about this, didn't you?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"Let's go inside and have some tea?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

We made our way back inside and I turned the light on that was near the door. I loved this place, even as a child I would get excited to come here. It was bittersweet being here, everyone I looked a small memory came to mind. It made me miss my Mom and I got a little teary eyed. I wish things didn't happen the way they did but at least I had my father and sister back into my life.

"You okay?" Itachi asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just remembering some things, I'll be okay" I said, sniffling and wiped the few silent tears away.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same way the first time I stepped foot back into the Uchiha district" he whispered into my ear and I just held his arms that were around me.

"Tea" I said, removing myself from him and went to search for the things we needed. It didn't take long, everything was still in the same places. I was remembering as I opened cupboards. I had finally got everything set up and now all we had to do was wait for the water to boil. I turned to him, he was sitting at the kitchen table just looking at me so I leaned against the counter.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a little worried. Ever since I asked him to help me escape, something seemed off. He sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"If Kakashi decides to put an order out that we're missing nin, all my hard work and trust are going straight out the window and then your family will know about the child. I just think this is a bad idea" he said, putting his face in his hands. I didn't really think about all the small things like that, just the big idea. It wasn't even an idea, it was just me defying Kakashi because he was being an ass. Not to mention, my life was on the line.

"You can return if you want but I'm staying here" I said to him, I didn't know what else to tell him. He moved his face away from his hands to give me a dirty look.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself, if I go back by myself Kakashi will end me, you'll get caught and everyone will be miserable," he said, his face softened as his spoke.

"He wouldn't do anything to you because then he'll really lose me and he knows it," I said, which was probably true.

"There's a lot of issues between Kakashi and I. The first chance he got to get rid of me, he would" he told me, I forgot they still weren't on the best of terms.

"We ran away now we have to prepare for whatever comes our way" he said to me and finally looked away from me. I was at a loss for words. I guess we'll take it day by day for now, I knew it would be okay in the end.

Kakashi's POV:

-two months pass-

It's been two months since they left and they still weren't found. Each day that passed, my heart grew heavier. Hinata should be three months pregnant now, which was good. I was keeping count incase they weren't found, at least I knew how long it would be until they were back. I felt helpless, so did the search team I put together. Shino and Kiba were bummed out they couldn't find their team mate, even though that was their specialty. Neji had been quiet since the night he figured they were missing. He gave up hope along the way as each day passed and I knew he was heartbroken over it. Not to mention he had to go home every night to an empty home. Yugao seemed put off too, I think her feelings of worry were more for my sake, not Hinatas.

At least the Hokage manor, hospital and academy were officially rebuilt. That was a plus side of these past two months, although it felt weird to not be in my house doing all this paperwork. It was more convenient that way.

A knock on the door broke me of my thoughts and I looked up, waiting for whomever to walk in.

"Kakashi-sensei, I've got something" Kiba shouted and my office door flew open. Good thing Sasuke went for a check-up or he would have strangled Kiba for coming in her obnoxiously. I was used to because of Naruto but Sasuke had been in a foul mood since the night of my ceremony.

"What is it?" I asked, not getting my hopes up. The last time they found something was three weeks ago but it was a dead end.

"It's her scent, she isn't far" he said, his eyes filled with determination. I stood up, maybe today would be okay after all. Sasuke knew if he returned and I wasn't here what to do and I trusted him.

We were headed towards the village gates now, running at full speed. I wondered what he found.

"I know it's her, there isn't mistaking it" Kiba said and we picked up our pace some more, Akamaru right next to us. We were about three miles away from the village now and I was smelling the air while we were running and then it hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could smell the notorious scent of hers.. lavender and lilacs. I looked around and all I saw was fields.

"She's around here somewhere" he said and I nodded my head to agree with him. Where the hell could she be?

"They must be using some form of jutsu so we can't track them" I said out loud and then something clicked. Maybe my ninja hounds could find them. Nothing could stop their noses and tracking. I bit my thumb and crashed my hand into the ground.

Hinatas POV:

"Good morning, love" Itachi said sweetly to me as he gave me a kiss to wake me up. I grabbed his face before he could move his lips away, I wanted more. That was so far the only side effect of my pregnancy, I just wanted Itachi all the time. I didn't think he minded either but it was bad. Well, actually, I was forgetting things a lot too but I'm sure that was normal.

I was barely even showing, I just felt bloated. I mean, you could tell I gained weight but it didn't stop me from climbing on top of him. The bedroom was still dark because of the curtains but we knew it was morning for the small slivers of light peeking in from the back. Which made me feel extra confident.

I leaned forward onto him to deepen the kiss and he placed his hands on my legs, slowly sliding up the giant shirt I was wearing. He grabbed the end of it and tugged a little, my que to become naked except for my underwear. I broke the kiss to sit back up, which he followed. He held my lower back as I took my shirt off, throwing it onto some part of the bed. The only piece of clothing left that was separating us was his boxers.

He didn't hesitate to move hands up my side, touching my breasts. He played with one nipple and sucked on the other, I tilted my head backwards it felt good. They grew a lot and also became incredibly sensitive. My entire was extra sensitive.

I finally brought my head back forward and slowly pushed him back into the bed. It was my turn to be in control for once. My kisses started on his chin and I made my way down his torso, slowly I might add just so it would be slightly torcherous.

I was glad he only has his boxers on and before I even got to where I wanted to be, I could feel his length had already hardened. I moved his boxers off of his hips and took them off, slowly giving his hips kisses, small bites and maybe a hickey or two.

"Fuck.." he moaned outloud as I took no time putting my mouth around him. I sucked him off for maybe three minutes before he gently pulled on my hair to bring me back up. I knew he wanted it but I wasn't done. I climbed back on top of him, bending down to kiss him and he flipped me over. I didn't have time to realize he moved me until he was hovering over me. He slid his down my stomach, slowly. I think he finally got over touching my torso a few weeks ago.

His hand graced its way between my legs and he pulled my right leg closer to me with some force, I loved it. I inserted two fingers into me and I pushed my hips up a little bit. It felt good but I wanted something bigger.

I reached up to grab a fist full of his hair and pulled him down to me to kiss him. Our tongues started dancing and his hand started moving faster.

"Fuck me" I whispered into his lips as I kissed him again. I felt his hand leave the inside of me and he placed himself between my legs. He took no time to insert himself and a small moan left my lips. I heard a deep moan come from in his chest and it turned me on more.

I started digging my nails into his back and I felt his shoulders pushed together a little. I knew it hurt him but he liked it. He started moving faster and harder. I moved my legs a little bit so I could feel him more and then the core of me turned warmed and I knew I was about to orgasm.

I couldn't contain my breathing anymore or my voice. I started becoming louder and my back arched. Then it hit and my body relaxed. I kissed him and he smirked, he knew I went and he finished up as well. He was getting really good at waiting until I went first unless I really teased him but it was okay.

"I'm really getting used to waking up like this" he said, catching his breath as he rolled to the side of me.

"I agree" I said, laughing as I sat up. I felt around the bed for the shirt I threw. I found it and got off the bed to find some shorts. It had been warm the past couple of days and I didn't feel like melting today.

"I'm going to make some coffee" I said to him and I saw him sit up.

"Should you really be drinking coffee?" he asked, his concern for the baby was coming out but a little at a time and it warmed my heart knowing he was slowly accepting it.

"It's not caffeinated, its okay. I just want it for the taste" I said sweetly as I opened the bedroom door to head towards the kitchen. I don't know why he shut the door every night since it was only us but I wouldn't question it. I'm sure it's a deeply rooted trust issue from having to watch his back for so long.

"Don't forget to plug it in this time" he said a little loudly and I smiled. T

…..

"I'm getting used to this view" I said to him as I moved the towel around my wet hair. I placed the towel on deck railing, taking a seat next to him on the staircase.

"I am too" he said in a low voice and handed me my coffee. I knew taking a shower before my morning drink was a great idea. I felt so content now.

"So while you were in the shower, I looked at the calendar while you were showering. You are officially three months pregnant today, the first trimester is over" he said, placing his hand on my knee.

"It doesn't feel like it though. I'll take it as a good sign considering my mother was sick the entire time" I said, spacing out a little bit. She would be so excited to find out she had a grandchild on the way.

"It'll be fine, all pregnancies are different," he said, reassuring me. I hoped he was right.

"We need to find you a doctor soon" he spoke again, squeezing my leg a little bit.

"Ru is a fine doctor, she doesn't need a new one" someone said from behind us and I froze, my coffee cup dropping to the step below me.

I moved quickly and saw Kakashi leaned against the railing near the towel I had placed there.

"How the hell did you find us?" I asked, confused. Why didn't I sense him? We should of been alerted from the seal. The seal, damn it! I forgot that today was the day to reissue it so we could sense people. I slapped my forehead and looked back at Itachi and Kakashi. Itachi had removed himself from the steps and was walking towards the door.

"I had some help" Kakashi said, looking behind him and so did I. I saw Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashis ninja hounds. Akamaru started running towards me, I hadn't seen them in so long and I did miss them but man was I mad they found us. I gave Akamaru some love and pets until Kiba whistled at him to come back and he left.

"You need to come home now" Kakashi said, pushing himself off the railing.

"No, you can't make me" I said, giving him a dirty look. To be honest, after all this time here I realized something. At the end of all of this I was scared of the elders in my family, I wasn't ready to die if I got caught.

"You two are missing nins now. I have every right to detain you" he said, becoming serious.

"Hinata, we were found. Just listen to him" Itachi said, trying to be the voice of reason and before I even said anything my body took over. I started running as fast as I could into the woods. They would have to catch me first.

"Hinata! You can't run away from everything!" Kiba shouted and I could hear multiple sets of shoes running after me. No I can't run away from everything but I would damn well try.

I finally couldn't hear anyone behind me anymore so I slowed down and tried to catch my breath.

Kakashis POV:

I didn't think when we found her that she was run in fear. Kiba and I chased after her and she was making it difficult. I looked over a Kiba, giving him a hand sign to stop pursuing and he listened. If she wanted to run that's fine but I never failed at catching people.

I slowed down and watched her continue running but she slowed down and now was my chance. I sat for a second to hide my chakra so she couldn't sense me and then I went off.

"I've always been faster than you" I whispered in her ear from behind. I watched her tense up and before she got the chance to move, I pinched a nerve in the back of her neck. I caught her before she dropped to the ground. She's going to hate me when she wakes up but its better this way.

I carried her all the way back to the cottage they were staying at and when I returned Kiba, Itachi and Akamaru were waiting on the porch with whatever they had here in the home. Itachi was giving me a dirty look because Hinata was unconscious in my arms.

"Lets go" I said and we all started moving back towards the leaf. We really weren't far away and that's what made me the most mad. They were right under our noses the entire time but yet they were hidden.

…

We were jumping on the rooftops quickly so no one would see us and the first place we were going was the hospital so she could get checked out by someone. Once she woke up though, they were in trouble.

"Hokage-sama" the woman at the front desk said once I entered the new doors of the hospital. The woman then realized I was holding Hinata and she instantly moved.

"Kiba, thank you for your help today. You can go home now if you want" I said to him as we followed the woman down some hallways.

"No, that's okay. I haven't really seen her in a long time" he said shyly and continued to follow us, fair enough. We used to hang out with Kiba and Shino a lot before her and I started dating but then it stopped. Her sadness got the better of her and she avoided everyone.

"Put her on this bed please" the woman said, pointing to the bed in the far right corner of the room. I did as I was told and placed her down.

"Now we wait.." I said, sighing and we all took our seats, waiting for her to wake up. I was contemplating putting chakra restraints on her before she woke up so she would try and take off like a bat out of hell again. Or worse, hurt someone. But, I decided against it.

Itachis POV:

A few hours had passed since we returned to the village. It was amazing what two months away did, certain building were finished and everything was coming together. But yet, I was still worried.. Hinata would wake up and I wasn't sure what would happen. I didn't think when we got caught earlier that she would just run. I knew the real reason, she was scared of the elders in her family finding out.

The sound of her hospital door opened, making Kiba and I look. Kakashi had left to go back to the manor to do a few things while she was unconscious.

"You're really back" Neji said meekly, standing against the doorway. He looked like hell, I'd never seen him like this. Not even when she left for a year. His hair wasn't in its normal ponytail, it was down. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual.

He finally moved forward, closing the door behind him. He walked towards Hinata's bed and just fell to his knees, holding her hand. His face was turned away from us so I wasn't sure what he was doing. Then I heard it, a sniffle. Was he crying?

Kiba and I shifted uncomfortably until he was done and then he finally looked at me. I saw anger flare in his eyes and he got off the ground.

"Not even a goodbye?!" he yelled at me.

"You both could of told me, I wouldn't have stopped you!" he yelled again. I felt like a small child getting caught for sneaking into the house in the middle of the night. I wasn't even sure what to say to him so I just let him yell.

"I've been so upset over this, something could have happened to her! To that baby! Did either of you even think about this?" he asked me angrily and I still didn't talk.

"Suddenly you can't speak?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I prepared for the worst because I knew I would get blamed for helping her leave.

"Did you guys even care you were hurting everyone?!" he yelled again, taking another step towards me.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say and then I got it, he punched me right in the jaw. My head moved with his fist and I could taste blood on my lower lip. He growled at me, backing away to sit near his cousin once more after pulling a chair up to his bed.

"You're lucky we're in a hospital room" he spat at me and then he ignored me. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and remained quiet. I felt like a personal punching bag, everyone had been hitting me when they got angry.

"Neji? Is that you?" Hinata asked, before opening her eyes and he sat up straight.

"Yes, Hinata. It's me" he said to her and she finally opened her eyes. I watched her scan the room, panic washed over her eyes and she sat up quickly.

"Hinata, relax. You're safe" Neji said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked around to see me and Kiba were looking at her.

"We got caught…" she mumbled and fell back into her bed.

"You did and I'm glad" Neji deadpanned and she looked at him, she gave him a dirty look.

"I know about the elders, they're not going to do anything. Relax" he said, trying to reassure her. That's what we've all been telling her but now a member of her own family said, I hoped it worked.

A knock at the door made us all go silent and then Tsunade opened the door.

"I'm glad you're back but we need to do a checkup" Tsunade said, looking at all of us. That was our signal to leave.

Hinatas POV:

"I'm glad you're back but we need to do a checkup" Tsunade said and she looked at everyone, giving them the look to leave the room.

"I need Ru, she can see everything perfectly" I informed her. As all the boys left, Tsunade moved to the side and Ru came walking into the room last. She gave me a sincere smile.

"We know, Kakashi had summoned her" Tsunade informed me and they both came walking over.

They started doing their normal touching and prodding, asking me a bunch of questions. It was nearly over and then Ru activated her Byakugan for the last of it.

"Well.. this is surprising" Ru mumbled under her breath and started marking things down on the clipboard she was holding.

"What's surprising?" I asked her because I didn't like the way she said it. Ru showed Tsunade the clipboard and Tsunade smiled.

"Should we get Kakashi in here for this?" Ru asked before either of them acknowledged me. I was getting worried and impatient.

"Probably" Tsunade said. I internally groaned knowing no matter what I said they wouldn't say anything until he was here.

…

I felt like I had been waiting forever, but in all reality it had been twenty minutes. Kakashi finally entered the room and even though I was angry with him, I was happy to see him. He took a seat on the hospital bed next to me while Tsunade and Ru stood at the end of the bed, rechecking the clipboard once more.

"Oh my Kami, can you tell us now?" I asked, my patients had finally worn down.

"Use your medical knowledge" Tsunade smirked, handing me the clipboard. Kakashi looked at with me. I knew he didn't understand half of this, but I did. I continued to read and then I stopped reading when I saw baby A and baby B are healthy. A? B? Two? I was having twins? I wanted to faint but I held it together.

I took Kakashi's hand and pointed to the part that I knew he would understand and I looked at him and his eyes grew wide.

"There's two in there?" he asked with disbelief. I knew it ran in my families genetics but I didn't think it would be me.

"Yes" Tsunade said, smiling some more.

"We'll leave you two alone for a moment" Ru said kindly and they left the room. Kakashi and I stared at each other in shock. His eyes started moving around my body, landing on my stomach.

"I'm still incredibly pissed at you but thank you" he said, gently putting his hand on the bump. If I was having two, shouldn't I be showing more? Or would I do what my grandmother did and just get big overnight.

I put my hand over his and then he hugged me. My anger with him wasn't faded because the happiness was overtaking the moment. We held each other for a moment and it felt oddly comforting. I held him a little tighter and I wish things between us didn't fall apart so easily but they did. He tried to let me go and I didn't move. I was enjoying being close with him without wanting to hit him.

"You gonna let me go?" he asked, laughing a bit. I shook my head and buried my face into his neck. I missed him but not as a lover, just in general. I just knew after we were done hugging our argument would continue. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me again.

We stayed like that for about five minutes and I finally let him go, I had tears ready to fall. I wasn't even sure which emotion it was from but he had them too.

"I can't wait for them to be here.." he whispered, moving away from me a little bit to give us space and then a knock on the door broke us from our thoughts.

Tsunade and Ru walked back in together, closing the door behind them.

"For safety reasons, you need to be seen once a week now" Ru said, writing on her clipboard and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Should I come to you or do you want to come to me?" I asked her.

"Do not come to the compound, it's dangerous now. Lets meet here" she said, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, will do. I'll see you next week then" I gave her a smile and she bowed.

"Have a good day Hinata-sama" she said and left the room..

"If Ru isn't able to make it, I'll be more than happy to help you out" Tsunade said.

"Sounds good to me" I told her and made my way off the bed and then stopped. Was I even allowed to go home right now?

"See you guys next week" Tsunade said, leaving the room. The door remained opened, Kiba, Itachi and Neji walked back into the room.

"That took a long time, is everything okay?" Neji asked, walking over to me.

"Well, Uncle Neji. I hope you're ready for two small Hyugas, not just one" I spoke to him and waited for him to realize what I said.

"Wait.. you're having twins?" he asked and I nodded my head. His arms crashed around me and I hugged him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone moving and I finally looked to see Itachi leaving the room. I had a feeling all the acceptance he had toward the pregnancy just reverted back to nothing.. Right out the door along with him. My heart felt heavy, I needed to talk to him.

"I'm going to excuse him for the moment but Hinata, you have to come back to the manor with me. We have some legal issues to deal with" Kakashi said, going back to being serious. I was hoping he would wait until tomorrow but I guess not.. I just hoped this time we could talk and not fight about it.

**a little bit time jumpy in this chapter but I hope everyone likes it (: gonna do a bit more time jumping because got damn, nine months is a long time. reviews are nice and to the reviewer Rave.. Im confused on what you wanted the baby to look like, did you mean kakashis hair and hinatas eyes? or did you actually want hinatas hair and kakashis eyes? either way, we have room to play! **


	32. Chapter 32

Hinatas POV:

About an hour had passed, Neji went after Itachi for me and Kakashi and I were in his office. I kept on looking around the room. It had been a new office, not like before. I was amazed that in the two months they had finished so much, it was nice seeing the village come back to normal.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Kakashi asked me, probably noticing that my eyes were everywhere but on him.

"It is, although it's going to be weird to me having to walk here instead of crossing the street" I said to him, trying to make a small joke. He smiled at me and shuffled some papers around on his desk.

"Well either way, I'm glad you're home and we need to talk about some things," he said, becoming serious. I took a deep breath and shook my head in agreement. Hopefully the happiness from finding out about two children and not one would keep.

"Okay, let's start with you and Itachi leaving for two months. I tried my best to keep it under wraps but obviously people noticed you two were gone" he started the conversation, jumping right into it. I kept quiet, nodding my head as he talked.

"You're both suspended from going on missions for two months, no matter what the situation is, you'll both need to be escorted if you leave the Uchiha district" he stopped to take a sip of water. So far, I wasn't going to argue with him because I thought it was fair but I knew the hard part of the conversation was about to come.

"Lastly.. The part of the conversation where you and I are equals and I'm not your hokage" he said, breathing outward and looking me in the eyes. Did he call us equals? Was he finally done being arrogant about the situation? I remained quiet, waiting to hear his ideas.

"I know you don't think staying in the village is a good idea but it's better you're here for medical purposes. I was thinking that if we put a sealed barrier over the Uchiha district that no one from your clan can see inside, making it safe to stay here" he told me, it didn't sound like a bad idea but there were still a few things that made me nervous and scared.

"So I'm trapped inside the district until I give birth?" I asked him, that wasn't fair to me. I couldn't be locked away like an animal.

"It's for your safety though, do you want to risk getting caught by your elders and have unspeakable things happen..?" he asked me, sounding sad and angry all together. I got up from the seat I was in to walk towards the windows behind his desk, opening it so I could take the fresh air while looking over the village.

"Neji and I are the only two Hyuga who live outside the compound. He worked for it and I ran away. Even though we have our freedoms now we're watching all the time. I'm sure by now they know something is wrong with me.. I don't think a sealed barrier is going to stop them from grabbing me if they wanted me" I told him, honestly. Yeah, they couldn't see inside the district if we did that but they could sneak inside and then it was over.

"I'll make sure no one comes into the district. I still live there you know, no one would dare be that stupid as to come near my home with destructive intent" he deadpanned and I knew he was serious.

"You're right.. But the Hyugas are sneaky and powerful when need be.. I'm scared.." I finally said out loud, a word I've never said to anyone, ever. I always took thinks head on, I've never backed down. If I did I would still be a weak minded person living in the compound.

"Hinata, listen to me.." he said from right behind me. I could feel the heat of his body behind me and I wasn't sure what to do. He spun me around, lifting my face so I would look at him. He wiped a tear away that I didn't even feel coming out.

"I'm not going to let anyone harm those babies, or you. I was worried sick when you were missing. But trust me when I tell you that, don't be scared. I'm here for you, I think you know this by now" he whispered to me, placing our foreheads together. It felt all too familiar the way were standing and the words he had spoken. My mind went back to some memories I thought I had forgotten until now.

_Today was going to be a great day I told myself as I rolled out of bed. I looked at my clock and it was near noon time. I don't remember the last time I slept this long, Neji normally woke me up around eight so we could do our morning exercises. _

_I shrugged it off and got dressed, I guess we were having afternoon exercises instead. I got dressed and headed toward my kitchen. I grabbed a small bag and put some water bottles inside of it for Neji and I. _

_The weather outside was different, it looked like it wanted to rain but it hadn't yet. Some dark storm clouds in the sky and it was warm out. At least if we got warm while exercising it might rain to cool us off. _

"_Neji?" I asked loudly from his porch, hoping he would hear me. He didn't answer after I knocked, maybe he wasn't home? That was weird, it wasn't like him to just not show his face to me without leaving a note. Then I realized the streets were pretty empty, did something happen while I was sleeping?_

_Before I moved off of his porch I activated my blood line, it was the fastest way to find my cousin. It didn't take long for me to find him, he was in Tsunade's office with a few other people They all looked upset and I became concerned. I started moving towards the hokage tower, I was interested in learning what happened. Before I shut my bloodline off, I looked over towards the Uchiha district, maybe I could visit Itachi later on today. I tried to search the area but it was gray, something was preventing me from seeing his home. I wondered why.. _

_I took my normal route up the side of the building so I could enter through the window. Tsunade and I had a very solid relationship. Only a few shinobi entered her office like this and I was one of them._

"_Come in!" she yelled and the window opened for me before I could even touch it. I came face to face with Neji, he looked concerned so I entered carefully, closing the window behind me and stood there. I looked around to see Neji, Kakashi sensei, a woman with purple hair, Naruto, Sakura and a few more anbu. Her office was crowded and I started to regret my decision to come here. I did however notice Sakura looked like she was crying then I realized Sasuke wasn't here. Did something happen to him? Is this why the Uchiha district was being covered up? _

"_As I was saying. I need all of you to follow the directions I just ordered. The rest of team eight are waiting at the gates to the village. Come back at midnight if anything can be reported. Neji stay here, I need you. Dismissed" Tsunade barked and in an instant, everyone in the room vanished, leaving space to breathe. Then I realized what Tsunade said, why was my entire team waiting at the gates but not me? _

"_What's going on?" I finally asked her, moving away from the window. She looked sad, not for herself but for me._

"_Something happened in the middle of the night.." Tsunade said as she turned her chair towards the window. I moved myself around the desk so I could also look out. _

"_Is it the reason everything is quiet today?" I asked her, looking around the village._

"_Yes, Neji is here because I think you're going to need someone.." she told me and my heart started racing, I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I remained quiet so she could eventually tell me what happened._

"_Around two in the morning there was a mass murder, an entire clan was erased, except two of them lived" Tsunade said, my eyed widened. A mass murder? Here in the leaf? Shes joking._

"_You're joking" I said, looking at her and turning to look at Neji. Neither of them looked like they were going to laugh and my heart felt heavy. Everyone in the village seemed saned, who went crazy and killed everyone? Or what psychopath entered the village to do this._

"_Did a psychopath infiltrate the village or was it someone on the inside?" I asked out loud, I just wanted the full story at this point. _

"_No infiltration, this was an inside job" Tsunade said, looking back out of the window to look at something and I looked again too. My eyes finally landed on the Uchiha district and I could see caution tape on the gates that were closed. My heart dropped.. No. _

"_Itachi Uchiha massacred his entire clan, he has fled. Sasuke is the only survivor but he has fled as well" Tsunade said and I felt an icy cold feeling in my chest. _

"_No, theres no way someone as sweet as Itachi would just kill that many people" I said in disbelief and I fled to the window I entered threw and started running towards the district. I could hear running behind me and I knew Neji was following me._

"_Hinata, you can't go in there! It's an open crime scene at the moment" Neji said to me, grabbing my shoulder to stop me from moving. We slowed down at the bottom of the hill that was part of the Uchiha district. _

"_This.. isn't real" I said, tears started filling my eyes. All the life and love coming from behind those gates was now gone, he was gone, everything was just gone. I fell to my knees and Neji wrapped his arms around me. It all made sense now. Why he didn't wake me this morning, why the village was quiet, why everyone was gathered in Tsunade's office, my team who were trackers.. Just everything clicked at once. _

…_..._

"_Hinata, you need to calm down" Neji pleaded with me as I threw another lamp across my living room. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, tears of sadness and tears of anger. How could he? Today was the two month anniversary of the crime Itachi had committed. A few shinobi were talking about it since they had just finally closed down the Uchiha district yesterday. They had it opened this entire time because it was a mass homicide and they were investigating. _

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled at my cousin, storming around my house. I was hurt because he just left me without a goodbye and I was angry at the entire situation._

"_I know what today is, you being upset is only hurting yourself" Neji said, trying to calm me down and I didn't want to hear him. I just wanted to shut the world out. I felt lost because the one person I truly needed and wanted was gone. Vanished into thin air and I had no way of finding him. I knew Tsunade wouldn't let me leave to find him because I wouldn't come back until he was found and that wouldn't be great for the safety of the village. _

"_He's out there all alone and I'm here with no one" I hissed at him, tears continued falling._

"_No one? Really?" Neji asked me, sounding really hurt. He left the house and I finally fell on the bottom step of my stairwell. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said no one. I had him and Kakashi by my side, it just hurts and I wasn't sure how to handle it. _

_I buried my head into my arms as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I just wanted to cry it all out, hoping it would go away. I knew it wouldn't but I could hope. It still hurt like the day I found out. _

_My front door reopened and I heard someone walked towards me, I wasn't lifting my head because I'm sure it was just Neji again._

"_Hinata, listen to me.." a voice said and I raised my head, Kakashi? Is that why Neji left? To go get him? He sat next to me on the stairs and it was only the two of us. He grabbed my face and we looked at each other._

"_I know you're upset, I am too. Today isn't a good day but that can't stop us from having good days. We need to be here for each other" he said softly to me, placing his forehead on mine. I felt nervous because this was the closest I have been to Kakashi. The sense of calm overtook me and I could feel the tears slowly stopping. _

"_I'm here for you, I think you know this by now," he whispered to me and I nodded my head. We had been anbu partners for five weeks now and I've known his identity for three of them. We had grown very close in the past three weeks. We bonded over what Itachi did at first and now it felt like something else. _

"_Please calm down, we'll make it through this" he whispered to me and I could feel his lips hovering over mine. I was nervous because I might have cuddled with Itachi a couple of times but we never kissed. This would be my first time kissing someone and I knew it was coming._

_Then he moved, our lips met and I felt a small fire in my chest. One I had never felt before and I liked it.._

…_._

"Please calm down, we'll make it through this" he whispered to me and his lips hovered over mine. It was like that day all over again but this time we knew each other, it had been four years since that day. Only this time, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him. He placed both of his hands on my face as we kissed and my hands were on his chest. The small fire I felt the first time in my chest when we kissed, ignited again. Then I realized what we were doing and I pulled away. It was only my hormones, nothing more. I had to tell myself that before we ended up back into a loop like before.

Our faces were still only a few inches apart and we were looking at each other. This was a mistake, we both knew. We had both moved on by now, we weren't officially dating other people but it was clear we were both taken. Yet, here we were..

"We really shouldn't be doing this.." I said to him but again, neither of us moved. He ignored me and kissed me again and I didn't bother breaking it because my body was telling me to go for it. My brain however.. Was screaming at me but I couldn't stop. My hands and tongue were moving on their own, I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. I could feel Kakashi's hands moving as well, he was close to touching my breasts and that's when I really stopped. I couldn't, I knew if we had sex I wouldn't forgive myself.

"We didn't do that, this never happened," I said, backing away from him this time. Putting a good five feet between us. He nodded his head and sat back at his desk, fixing himself.

"We'll go along with your plan of me hiding in the district for now but we need to figure out some other things. Come by my house later on when you're done here" I said rushingly, I need to get out of the office before I changed my mind. I knew he heard me and he would be there.

…

I was home alone now, I was on the porch just drinking tea. I had a feeling Neji was still with Itachi and the only thing I kept seeing in my mind was what happened between Kakashi and I in his office. It was terrible that I wanted more and even more terrible it was now a secret. I knew I couldn't tell anyone, it would lead to conflict that I didn't want. I created drama for myself for a long time and I never wanted any of it. But this is what happens when you act before you think.

I knew the only reason why I wanted more with Kakashi was because it felt normal, he was my first everything and it felt right. But it felt wrong because Yugao and Itachi were things now. I sighed and started looking around the district. I prayed the seal was enough to keep my family out.

Then I noticed Kakashi was walking through the gates with someone, he was wearing all black and was super pale. I believe his name was Sai, I hadn't gotten the chance to really know him. He filled in for Sasuke on team seven when he went missing.

"Hinata-sama" Sai said, slightly bowing to me.

"Why are you bowing to me?" I asked him, laughing a little bit. I couldn't remember the last time someone bowed to me.

"Don't worry about it, he's here to seal off the district. I already informed Sasuke and I don't think Itachi will protest" Kakashi informed me, completely ignoring my question.

"I hope this works.." I said to him and got up from the porch to follow them. I wanted to watch Sai in action and also test out if it worked with my eyes when he was done.

We walked back to front gate and Sai placed some papers on the ground, five to be exact. He started drawing symbols quickly with his ink and then looked at Kakashi, nodding his head. Kakashi made hand signs for shadow clones and smoked appeared. There was now five Kakashis, Sai handed the four papers to the copies and they took off in all different directions of the district.

"No one will be able to see anything that goes on from the outside or inside once I activate these" Sai spoke to me and I nodded towards him. What did he mean inside?

"All the tags are in place" Kakashi told him and I looked back at Sai.

"Hinata I need your blood for this part," he said and my eyes grew, my blood? What kind of seal was this. I did what I was told, I gave him my hand. He took his kunai and slightly cut the palm of my hand open. The blood dripped off onto the paper, I watched it land next to whomever's blood was already on the paper.

"Who else put their blood on the paper?" I asked as Sai removed his hand from mine.

"Mine, Sasukes and yours" Kakashi informed me as Sai twirled his hands in a pattern and pressed his own palm to the paper, right on top of the seal he painted. The seal turned a bright red and the paper set on fire. I watched as it burned to nothing like it was never here.

"It's done" Sai said, smiling when he looked at the both of us.

"Did it work?" I asked him.

"Activate your byakugan and you tell me" Sai said and I nodded my head. I pushed the chakra to my eyes and could feel the veins on the side of my face. The entire Uchiha district was gray to me, I couldn't see a thing. It was like I was blind.

"Walk beyond the gate" Sai said and I listened. I moved my legs until I beyond the gate and then everything went gray, I couldn't see anything. It comforted me knowing that even if someone from my clan was in here, they couldn't use their eyes. I felt blind so I stopped my byakugan and turned to look at them. They were right behind me and it scared me a little bit.

"I can't see anything, It was like I was blind" I told them, I could see it comforted Kakashi and Sai just looked proud of his work.

"Thank you so much" I told Sai, giving him a hug. He seemed taken aback so he backed away from me.

"Yes, thank you Sai" Kakashi spoke, Sai nodded and left us alone.

"Why did he need our blood though?" I asked Kakashi, still confused about that part.

"As long as the three of us are alive, the seal will stay active. So, unless they want to kill the Hokage and his assistant, you're safe. Plus, who would kill the head village head? That's an immediate death penalty" he said casually like it was nothing. It made me smile knowing the both of them did that for me.

"There's one small issue we haven't thought about yet" I said to him, he shifted a little bit to give me his attention.

"What happens when they're born and have my kekkei genkai?" I asked him and his face paled a little bit.

"We'll figure that out a different day. We have six months left and for now, everyone is safe" he said, trying to remain positive. I hope he was right, I really did. I was putting my trust into him about this.

"Finally, we've been looking for you guys!" Neji yelled from behind us, he was walking next to Itachi.

"You must of just missed me, I was walking over with Sai so he could put a seal on the district" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Seal? What kind of seal?" Itachi asked when we were all finally near each other.

"A blood seal" Kakashi told them and they both nodded.

"Whose blood though?" Itachi asked again, he was full of questions today.

"Myself, Hinata and your brother" he answered him and he nodded again. He didn't ask anymore questions and avoid eye contact with me.

"I'm glad you're staying here then" Neji said, breaking the silence. The awkwardness was suffocating and I wanted to get away from Itachi and Kakashi.

"Neji, can we go for a walk? I'm sure Kakashi needs to talk to Itachi" I said, elbowing Kakashi and he moved forward. Neji and Kakashi basically switched places. I grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him along down towards the dock of the lake.

"Are you okay?" he asked me once we were far enough away from them. I glanced back to see they weren't even in the street anymore.

"Yes" I said to him, even though it was a lie. I knew he could tell I was lying but didn't press on it. We made it to the docks and sat down, looking at the water. I didn't mean to but I looked over at Kisame's grave and my heart clenched a little bit. We still haven't put a real headmarker on his grave, samehada was still sticking out of the ground.

"You miss him, don't you?" Neji asked me and I nodded my head.

"I wish there was a way to talk to him," I said softly, our bonding grew very fast and quick. He became one of my favorite people on this earth so abruptly. We sat in silence for a little while, something we both needed. We were meditating, which felt great and then I realized there was something else we needed, a spar.

"I think we should spar" I said out loud, opening my eyes to look at him. He opened both of his eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're pregnant, we can't do that" he reminded me.

"What if I ask Tsunade and she says yes?" I asked him, I hadn't actually done anything super physical for a while.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable hitting you. I think you need to find someone else" he told me and I knew he was being honest. I thought about it for a second, who would be willing to spar with me.. Then a light went off in my head, Sasuke. I grinned and got off the dock. Neji followed me. This was probably the last time I was able to leave the district, so I took the opportunity.

…

"You may perform as a regular ninja, your body will let you know when enough is enough. Your speed might not be like before though" Tsunade said to me and I nodded my head. I would of asked Ru but it was the sun was setting and I knew they were eating dinner.

"I mean, you can but you need to have someone present who moves fast incase anything goes wrong they can get you out of the way in time," she said, sighing as she spoke. I smiled from ear to ear, I was actually excited for this.

"Who are you trying to spar with anyways?" she asked me.

"I'm going to ask Sasuke, he probably needs some physical activity as well considering the loss of his arm" I said, shrugging slightly. It would be fair to fight him in a way. Neither of us could fully go crazy.

"Be careful, he's been having a hard time dealing with the loss of his arm, he might get angry" she informed me and I nodded my head.

"Please make sure theres someone to watch, you both aren't exactly at your best physicality right now," she added her last comment in.

"Thank you! I will!" I said, bowing to her and running back towards the district. Kakashi wasn't in his office so that meant Sasuke wasn't either. They were at home, they have to be.

…

The last house I checked was my own and I pushed the door open quickly.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, hoping I would get a reply.

"We're back here!" Neji yelled, I moved forward towards the backyard. It was still nice out so they were probably all just relaxing. I opened the back door and everyone was here, except Kisame. It was a little sad to see but I knew it would be okay.

"You're looking for me?" Sasuke asked who was sitting closest to me and I grinned.

"I am, I got the okay from Tsunade for this. I challenge you to a spar" I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking into his eyes. He looked at me weird.

"I accept your challenge" he grinned back at me and slowly got off the ground.

"Wait a minute! She actually said yes?" Neji asked, interrupting us from leaving the backyard.

"As long as we have someone to watch us since I'm carrying little humans and he has one arm" I informed him and he nodded.

"I guess we have some sort of entertainment before dinner then" Kakashi mumbled and everyone started moving towards the open field of grass of the district past the lake. It amazed me how much room their clan had back here. No wonder I never really saw anyone who lived here except for a handful of them.

"What kind of spar are we talking about by the way?" Sasuke asked me when we finally stopped moving. He was holding the hilt of his sword, I had a feeling he wanted to use it.

"No holding back, let's fight like normal ninja would" I said and we locked eyes. We agreed in that moment to not hold back and I was excited. We walked away from each other so we could fight. Neji, Kakashi and Itachi sat on the sidelines. I'm sure any of them were going to jump in if need be.

"Ready?" I shouted towards Sasuke and slid into position. I was going to start with basic Hyuga forms, which felt weird since I hadn't done this style in a long time. He nodded his head and in the instant we both started moving counterclockwise of one another. He took his sword out while we moved.

I blinked and he was in my face, he was still fast as ever and I used my revolving eight trigrams to knock him back a bit. I jumped backwards, throwing some kunais at him. This would be fun, I knew that much.

We both ran towards each other again, my fingertips were lit with jutsu as he had his sword in front of him. If I could just take out his other arm this would be over. We were nearly hand to hand fighting now, he was deflecting my hands with the flat side of his blade, I was impressed. I had never really seen him in action with his weapon.

Not that far into our hand to hand, both blood lines activated and we moved faster. We were both reading each other's moves perfectly. I did however notice chakra was building up in his throat which could only be one thing, a fire related jutsu was coming. A Uchiha speciality. He grinned knowing I saw it and I jumped back, ready with my own jutsu.

"Fireball jutsu" he said quickly, his hand in front of his mouth. A large ball of flame was coming at me quickly.

"Eight trigrams vacuum palm" I said, sending two forces of air out of each of my hands. I hadn't used it in so long but I made sure to send extra chakra out with it. One went right thru his fireball, breaking it apart making smaller fireballs and the other one hit him in the leg. He didn't fall thought and before I could think of anything else, I used my revolving eight trigrams again to avoid being hit with the smaller fireballs. I watched them all hit the ground and we both stood on the field that was partially burning now.

Neither of us wasted time, I waited for him to come to me again. He appeared in front of me again, I heard the sound of birds this time, was he going to Chidori me? I think not. I lit up my fingertips with chakra, ducking out of the way of his chidori. His hand flew by my hand, I could hear my hair burning his chidori faded. I hit his tenketsu point in his hip, causing him to stumble. His speed was the only problem I was having.

"Can't handle my speed Hyuga?" he asked amused and I jumped back a bit. He stood in place, using his sword as a way to balance. I took the opportunity to lung at him, this time displayed my speed. I learned from Kakashi, I was quick but not quick enough. Sasuke used his sword to protect his chest and was ignoring the fact his balance was off. He managed to kick me in the back of the knee, I fell forward a bit.

I was building the chakra up in my hands, I could feel my body becoming slower by the minute from use of my bloodline and jutsus I hadn't used in a long time. I got off the ground, I had a few more tricks up my sleeve, one of them being water needle. I just needed to get to the lake.

I got off the ground and took off running as fast as I could, I could hear him behind me.

"Don't think running away is going to work this time!" he shouted, my byakugan was still activated and I was glad because he lunged his sword forward with all his might. It was coming straight for me and so I jumped to the left to get out of the way. Then I realized he missed and I wondered what he had up his sleeve and before I knew it he vanished. I was headed straight towards the lake and his sword, which was stuck in the shoreline.

Sasuke appeared in front of me, holding his sword and he smiled. Did he just use his sword to teleport? I was amazed, when did he learn that? I ignored him and continued running. I watched him take out a scroll and it summoned a giant senbon which he hurled at me. I was about three feet from the water and I took the opportunity to skid right into the water. I could feel my clothes being covered in mud and soaking up the water. I nearly submerged myself so I got up, jumping on top of the water, balancing with chakra on the bottom of my feet.

"Are we going to end this fight on the water?" he asked, slowly walking on top of the water, he looked a little wobbly but he wasn't going to falter.

"It's your funeral" I said, grinning but he knew I was joking. The chakra in my hands was finally enough and I concentrated. Water on both sides of me started whirling and he studied me for a bit. The water was swirling in huge circles now and it was finally ready. I raised my arms, taking a large amount of water above my head.

"Water needle" I spat out and the body of water suddenly became a thousand small water needles. He would have to get crafty to avoid all of these and I pushed my arms forward so the needles rushed towards him.

"Fireball jutsu!" he shouted, he couldn't evaporate all of them and even I knew that. I couldn't keep up with my bloodline any longer so I deactivated it and it looked like a dream. Everything was foggy now from the fire over taking the water, I couldn't see Sasuke but I heard movements in the water and then his sword landed in the water, stuck into the ground. The next thing I heard was thunder crackling and I looked around. The sky was turning black and it clicked in my mind, he was using Karin.

I needed to get off the water quickly before he fried me, I also needed to stop him. My hands lit up in blue chakra and I ran forward. I couldn't reactive my bloodline so I hoped I would just find him.

"Twin lion fists!" I shouted and then I saw a figure, the sky cracked one more time and I knew I was running out of time. Once Karin was activated it wouldn't stop until the first bolt hit the ground. Anything in a mile radius would get zapped and his sword was the main beacon.

The figure was definitely Sasuke and I hit him straight in the stomach with one hand and his injured shoulder side with my other, he fell backwards and we both went under water. I heard the final thunder crackle in the air and I waited to get electrocuted but I felt nothing. Only a warm sensation around my body.

I did however feel someone dragging me towards the surface and I opened my eyes, Sasuke and I were both being taken to the surface.

We were finally on shore near Sasuke's sword and I finally looked to see Kakashi and Itachi behind us not looking very happy. Sasuke saw it too and we both looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"I'm glad almost killing each other is funny to you guys" Neji said, scolding us like small children.

"I had fun, did you have fun Sasuke?" I asked him and he nodded his head and we both fell backwards to lay on the ground. We were both breathing a little heavy due to chakra exhaustion but it was worth it.

"How come we didn't get hit with Karin?" I asked, getting off the ground to stand. I extended my hand to Sasuke to help him up, which he accepted.

"Right when we went under, I activated Susanoos for a brief second so you wouldn;t get hurt because I remember there are little humans inside of you and I'm not a monster" Sasuke informed me and I nodded my head.

"Well now that you guys have had your fun, can we eat dinner now?" Neji asked, sounding more relaxed than he had a few minutes ago.

"Yes, please" I said and we all set our ways back towards the house, everyone walked a head a bit. Leaving Itachi and I in the back of the small pack we had. I swallowed the small lump in my throat and tried to hold his hand. I wondered if he would allow me and to my surprise he did. I wonder if Neji talked some sense into him.

…..

Neji and I were the only ones left at the table, everyone went to shower and go to bed. We hadn't really talked much earlier or really at all in a while. Partially because I had left the village, again..

"So, did you end up talking to Itachi earlier?" I asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, he's not upset that you're having twins because you can control that. He's upset because he feels selfish thinking that once these babies come you'll forget about him" Neji explained to me. It made me sad to hear that, although it did sound inf of ridiculous.

"I could never forget about him" I told my cousin and he nodded his head.

"That's what I told him and he thought about it. He just doesn't want to be a hindrance on your life. He's just being a little weird right now but I'm sure in a few months he'll be back to normal. It took two months to get him to be okay with you again, just give him time" Neji explained to me and once he said the word hindrance, I felt like a bad person. All this time he was worried about being annoying and here I was, making out with Kakashi in his office. I was officially the worst kind of person.

"What's the matter, you're pushing your fingers together" Neji said and I looked down, I didn't even realize I was doing it. But since I was caught I couldn't lie now because he'll know.

"I did something earlier.. I'm not proud of it.." I admitted, whispering so Itachi wouldn't hear me. Neji raised his eyebrows, curious as to what I had to say now.

"Kakashi and I.. we um.. Had a small sexual encounter earlier.. It just happened" I said, looking into his eyes and they were closed but I could tell he was upset.

"Itachi is sitting here feeling about being in the way of your life and you're here doing things with another man? What's wrong with you?" he asked me being rude and I deserved it. I had no idea what to say to him either because he was right.

"I'm not going to tell anyone but I'm not going to help if someone finds out," he told me, looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head and removed myself from the kitchen table, he copied me. I think it was time for bed. Tomorrow is a new day.

I took a quick shower, walked across the hall and opened the door to the bedroom. Itachi looked like he was sleeping so I tried to stay quiet. I dropped my towel on the floor and slid into bed. I wrapped my arm around him and buried my face in his back. His hand grabbed mine and squeezed.

"I love you" I whispered, giving his neck a kiss. Whether he was awake or asleep, that needed to be said. I truly did, I wish earlier never happened and I hoped he would never find out, it would break him.

I felt his body move, he turned to face me.

"I love you too" he said, bringing me into his chest. I inhaled his scent and nearly cried. I didn't deserve him.

Then an idea went off in my head, I would ask Kakashi if tomorrow could be my last day of freedom so I could take Itachi out on a date. It was traditional but I needed to show him love like I said I would all that time ago and I still haven't.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I laid there, hoping sleep would come soon.

**this is kinda of super filler like, I hope you all liked it. also, please dont hate me for what I wrote but like dramaaa, haha. any suggestions for this, let me know! i'll put it in here. also, probably gonna start doing time skips a little bit. **


	33. Chapter 33

Kakashis POV: -two months later-

"I'm glad we finally found time for this" I said out loud, giving Yugao a smile. The past two months had been nothing but busy for me, her and Sasuke. It was running errands, meetings, paperwork, baby appointments and traveling. The upcoming chunin exams were coming up and I had volunteered the leaf to host it because I was damn proud our village was finally back together. I wanted everyone to see the new beautiful layout we had all built together.

"I'm glad too," she said, smirking at me and then taking a small bite of her food. Who knew trying to have a real lunch with someone proved to be so difficult. I was however slightly nervous though, I was finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend today, making it official. Sasuke had finally convinced me to do so. Go figure, the one person in the village who was emotionally damaged made me see light in the situation considering what happened between Hinata and I.

I eventually gave in and told Sasuke what happened, I couldn't keep that a secret to myself any longer and I blurted it out one morning. He was enraged with me and called me an idiot. Which I deserved but I couldn't help it.

"_Please calm down, we'll make it through this" I whispered to her and I moved so my lips were hovering over hers. This was a mistake, I knew it was. We were both seeing people whom we cared for deeply but something kept pushing me to get closer to her. My mind and body were waging with each other. _

_Then before I could process anymore thoughts, she closed the space between us and kissed me. I grabbed her small face with both of me hands, I didn't want to let go. It was like the day so long ago, only this time she pursued me. It felt wrong but it felt right, it always felt right with her, I felt her move away from me and I opened my eyes, we were both staring at each other now, our faces were inches apart. _

"_We really shouldn't be doing this.." she said softly to me again and I wanted to agree with her but I craved her for a second. I knew my feelings of love were gone but this was something else. It was comfortably at this point. I ignored what she said and went in for another kiss. Our tongues were dancing and I started moving my hands slowly down here face toward her breasts and then she finally pushed herself away. _

"_We didn't do that, this never happened," she said, backing away from me. I felt out of place now so I nodded my head and took my seat back at my desk. I watched her as she moved quickly towards the office door and then I started spacing out. She said something else, which I heard but didn't register right away. _

_Did all that really just happen? Why was it so easy to slip back into the same sexual pattern with her? Everytime we were alone, we touched each other somehow. Even earlier today when we found out were having twins. The moment we were alone, we hugged each other and didn't let go. I sighed out loud and put my head on my desk. I guess this is what happens with your first love, something will always just reside in your heart and mind. No matter if it was surfaced or buried. I wanted to hit myself for doing this behind Yugaos back, she didn't deserve this behavior from me even if we weren't together. _

_I slowly lifted my head and I felt the guilt settling in, this was something I would make sure she never found out. _

"Kakashi, are you okay?" she asked me and I snapped back to reality. I hadn't realized I was spacing out so much.

"Yes, I was just thinking" I said to her and my heart started to race a bit, now was the time to ask her the question.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked me and slid her hand across the table to grab mine. I briefly smiled at her and I looked at her, she looked so pretty today. I don't know if it was from the small amount of guilt that surfaced or if I was blind and didn't notice. Probably both if I was being honest with myself.

"Actually, it's not really something to talk about. More of a question, really.." I said, holding her hand a little tighter. I didn't know why I was becoming so nervous, I knew she would say yes.

"Will you, Uzuki Yugao be my girlfriend?" I asked her and I nearly shut my eyes incase her face flooded with rejection. But, I'm glad I didn't. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she started smiling.

She moved before I could blink, nearly sitting on me to hug me.

"Yes" she giggled slightly and squeezed me a little bit, I returned the favor and I could feel my heart overflowing with warmth. I let her go and she removed herself from my lap.

"Well, I don't want our lunch to end now but we have a meeting to attend to with the council," she said, bursting my bubble of happiness. I groaned and removed myself from the table.

"I've only been Hokage for six months and I'm already over it" I mumbled, making Yugao laughed at me.

"The laziest ninja being the Hokage will always make me giggle" she said, poking fun at me. She wasn't wrong, it was ironic I landed up becoming leader of this village. I have grown as a person mentally these past few months but one thing never changed, I was still always late.

-mysterious pov-

"Are you absolutely sure she's in the land of fire?" I asked my partner as I sat on the ground, I needed to meditate before we completed our mission.

"Positive. The subject hasn't moved in weeks and from my prior knowledge this is her home" he said, grinning. Good, she was just as eager as I was. Once we got our hands on her, no one would be able to stop us.

"Good, let's send a message first" I deadpanned towards her as I made a few hand signs and waited for my messenger bird to appear. I set the little white bird free and it beelined towards the leaf village as fast as it could fly. I figured a warning was at least courtesy.

They didn't earn it though, those pathetic shinobi they claim to be. No one in that village scared me, not the white fangs son, not the nine tails jinchuriki, not even that clan killer Uchiha. They were all spineless to me, they didn't even realize the power they harbored in their very own walls. She wasn't even worthy of our Gods powers that ran through her veins. They'll realize soon enough though.

Hinatas POV:

I was officially five months pregnant and I definitely felt like I was now. I know I looked the part too. My breasts were huge and my baby bump was sticking out now. Having twins was no joke, they were draining me of my energy all the time, even faster than normal. I was already done with it but I had four months to go.

"Hinata, you have a letter" Itachi spoke, breaking into my thoughts. I stopped tending to the garden for a minute to grab the paper from him. It was sealed with a silver H, why was my Dad sending me a letter?

"Your hands are covered in dirt and you're going to open it? What if it's important?" Itachi asked me, taking a seat on the stairs on the back porch. I shrugged my shoulders, not being bothered by his comment. I opened the letter quickly, nervous as to what he wrote on the inside.

_Ru told me you're having twins and for that I'm excited for you knowing the twin genetic is being carried on within you. However, I'm up to date on your situation and I would like to help the best way I can. Have Kakashi go to the bank, tell them I sent him and the rest will be smooth sailing. It's all for the new additions. I hope you will have us in your home soon. _

Smooth sailing? Bank? Was my Dad giving us money to help with the babies?

"I think my Dad is giving us money to help with the babies" I whispered, finally dropping my hands and the paper into my lap. It was weird to say considering I wasn't expecting any form of help from my clan. I

"That's a good thing though" Itachi spoke and I looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile. Ever since that night two months ago when I told Neji what I did, I never let myself forget it. I had been showing Itachi so much extra love and attention since then. I could tell it made him feel better, he just had a natural happy aura these past weeks. The old him was coming back, before anything bad had happened. It felt like nothing happened in these past years, I was truly cherishing it.

….

"This.. this is a lot of money" Kakashi nearly stuttered to me while holding the paper receipt in his hands. I knew my father gave us money but I didn't think this much. We could nearly live off of this until these babies were of academy age.

"He said he wanted to help" I told him, taking the small paper out of his hands so I could put it in my pocket.

"He didn't have to give us so much though, I'm grateful but I feel bad," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't" I corrected him, reassuring him it was okay to accept help from him. It really was, I knew Kakashi only felt this way because he never had this much growing up but I did. I knew it wasn't even affecting the clans savings and earnings from the past year.

"Well, I suppose we should start making rooms for these babies then, huh?" he asked me, smirking a bit. I smiled nodding my head.

"I'll make a list, you need to have someone go out and buy everything," I told him, shifting to my other leg.

"Actually, I'll let you leave the district if Sasuke stays next to you all day," he said to me and my heart nearly jumped a beat. I hadn't seen the rest of the village since we were found that day. I didn't bother leaving, I was actually rather excited.

"Oh thank you!" I said and swung my arms around his neck, giving him a really tight hug. But as soon as I hugged him, I backed away quickly. My mind went straight to that night in his office. He backed away too, he must of thought the same thing. We hadn't really spoken to each other much since it happened.

"I'll go get Sasuke, go home for now," he said, a slight dust of pink was covering his cheeks. I nodded my head to agree and I bolted out of his house. This wasn't good, how were we supposed to co-parent if I couldn't even be right next to him?

But, at the moment I had to distract myself so I was thankful that I was able to leave and pick things up for the babies. We would need two of a lot of things considering we had to different houses. It made me sad knowing that but I knew in my heart it would all work out in the end.

"Hinata, is that you?" Itachi asked once I closed the front door to our home. I didn't bother answering him, instead I followed the sound of his voice which led me to the living room. He was reading a book and he looked so peaceful. I walked over to him and laid my head on his lap while he read.

I was hoping Sasuke could be here soon or I would fall asleep on Itachi in no time. Then I felt him shifted so I turned on his lap so I could look at him and he placed his book on the arm of the couch. We sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other and I really took in his features. He looked so worn down but so collected all in one grace. It pained me a little bit to look at his eyes though, knowing his sacrificed one of his eyes to help stop the war. A lot of people lost things that day, loved ones, body parts and even a little sanity.

I kept looking at him and Hinabis words came into my mind, she was right. I was with someone who was truly incredible. Then a mere movement made my eyes leave his to look at my stomach, it felt like butterflies and it almost made me giggle.

"One of the babies just kicked" I said softly, putting my hand on my stomach. He looked hesitant but also intrigued. I moved my hand towards one of his and placed our hands on my stomach. I hoped one of them would move again. I was glad he didn't move his hand away though and then it happened again but he quickly moved his hand away.

"That was weird.. I can't explain it" he said, his eyes staying on my stomach.

"I know, it's weird to feel it inside of me" I whispered but I kept my hand there anyway. It was something I would get used to but for now it was new to me and I loved it. What I didn't love is the sudden urge to move because I was comfortable laying on Itachi's lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I sat up, I moved myself back so I was sitting on his lap instead.

"I'm okay, just needed to move" I told him, giving him a reassuring smile. Which he returned back to me. I took the opportunity to put one arm around his neck so we were even closer.

"I love you" I said softly to him and I placed my hand on the side of his face. He smiled, giving my hand a kiss and then moving his face closer to mine.

"I love you too" he said back and kissed me.

"It's bad enough I have to see Kakashi and Yugao now I have to see you guys kissing too?" a voice asked breaking us apart. I giggled and we both looked at Sasuke who was standing in the doorway of our living room.

"To be fair brother, you're in my house and I shall do as I please" Itachi said, glaring just a little bit.

"Hn" Sasuke replied back and I removed myself of the older Uchihas lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He's taking me to buy things for the babies, I'll be back" I said to him, walking away from him. I knew invited him to do these things was probably pushing it so I didn't bother asking him.

Sasuke's POV:

"Please tell me this is the last store?" I groaned out loud toward Hinata. I would never understand how women take so long when they're shopping. What could be so hard about picking out baby stuff?

"Yes, just the two cribs and we're done" she told me and I nearly sighed out loud in relief. I just wanted to go home and sleep, I was way over tired for this. At this very moment I hated the fact I was Kakashi assistant. I mean, I get why he didn't ask Neji or Itachi to do this but still.

"I just have to use the bathroom quickly and our last mission of the day will be over soon enough," she said, bee lining for the bathroom. I plopped right down on the nearest seat and started to stare into space while I waited.

"Sir, are you okay?" the woman working asked me, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. Was I spaced out for that long? Where the hell was Hinata?

"Yeah, I'm okay.. Just waiting for my friend to get out of the bathroom" I informed her and she looked at me weird.

"The pregnant girl? You should probably check on her. It's been twenty minutes" the worker told me and I got off the seat and walked to the bathroom. She never took this long in the bathroom.

"Hinata?" I asked, knocking on the door and no answer. I knocked again and still got no answer and worry took over me. I twisted the doorknob and the door slowly crept open. I peeked my head in and Hinata was gone.

"Did you see her leave this bathroom?" I asked the worker, running towards her. She shook her head and I left the store. Where the hell is she? Kakashi is going to murder me.

I jumped up the side of the building quickly and looked around, hoping the height of the building would help me and nothing.

I closed my eyes and focused at this point, hoping her chakra would show up somewhere but nothing.. She was literally just gone.

I started moving as quickly as possible back towards home, hoping Kakashi was still in the house so I could get murdered sooner rather than later because I lost the woman carrying his children.

The front door to our house never appeared in front of me quicker either and I didn't open it lightly.

"Sasuke, where are your manners?" Kakashi asked, he was sitting at the table with Yugao, they were having drinks. I glared and he knew I wasn't in the mood for joking around and his mood became serious too. I guess one of the perks of him being my sensei was him knowing when something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked and my heart started to race.. It was now or never..

"Hinata is gone" I deadpanned.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked me and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"We were shopping, she went to the bathroom and now she's gone" I told him and he stood up from his seat.

"I don't even sense her chakra in the village" I continued to fill him in on things. I could see it in his eyes, he was enraged with me for losing her but worried about the babies.

"Go get Neji, have him search the entire village just in case you missed something" he gritted out to me and started walking towards the front door of the house.

"I didn't miss anything, she's not here" I replied back to him and before I could blink I was against the wall and I could see murderous intent in his eyes now.

"Don't talk right now" he nearly growled at me and left me alone while he stormed out of the house.

…

"Just do a thorough search, Kakashi wants to make sure I didn't miss anything" I told Neji as I rolled my eyes. Neji looked dead inside from what I just told him. The last time she went missing, he broke a little bit but this time I knew it was really bothering him. She didn't have my brother with her this time, wherever she went.

I watched Neji walked over to the giant window that was overlooking the village in the Hokage's office. It was the second highest place in the village so his blood line would be even clearer. In a way I was hoping she was here and I actually just missed her but I knew I didn't. My senses were never wrong. Not to mention Itachi didn't even know Hinata was missing yet.

"She's really not here.." Neji said softly and I watched him curl his fists up on his side.

Then a small tapping came from the window that certain Shinobi used to come into the office with. I walked over to it, opened it and was greeted by a small messenger bird. The hell is this?

I extended my hand for it to give me the message and I opened it slowly, I had never seen a bird like this before.

_Good luck finding her, she belongs to us now. Her power shall be of great use_

"Power? Are they talking about her bloodline because if so there's an entire clan full of you" I rambled out loud handing the paper over to Neji for him to read.

"No, that's not it.. I knew this could come back to haunt her" Neji grumbled and I watched him crumble the paper up. And what did he mean haunt her? I think I was missing a piece of this story.

"What are you talking about Hyuga?" I asked him, losing my patients. He didn't bother answering me but instead punched the desk and left the room. I was still confused but I decided to follow him, it was better than standing alone in an office.

….

I saw the look of anger in my brothers eyes once and only once. Now, it would be twice. His one sharingan was swirling out of control and I thought he was going to set me on fire. In the short span of following Neji we had all met back up into Uchiha district. We had gather Kiba and Shino again to help look for her and Naruto for his chakra sensing abilities. This was the one time I wished Karin around but I hadn't seen her since she escaped the village that day.

"If she isn't found at midnight I'm putting out a missing persons notice" Kakashi deadpanned and we everyone took off at once, leaving me alone in the middle of the street.

"They really took off quickly, didn't they?" a female voice asked from behind me and I looked to see Yugao. I nodded my head in agreement. The two of us were left behind here, we were not assigned to do anything and it kind of sucked. I know Yugao wasn't supposed to do anything considering she had no tracking abilities whatsoever. Itachi didn't either but Kakashi knew he wasn't going to wait around and I knew that I was left behind because they were all pissed at me.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter more, were now starting a new arc but a small one. Please don't hate me lol, enjoy! **

I sighed and started making my way towards the Hyuga compound. I knew the best decision right now would be to inform Hinatas father of the situation, hoping he could help.


	34. Chapter 34

Sasukes POV:

"I'm here to see Hiashi" I told the guard at the front of the Hyuga compound. They eyeballed me suspiciously considering it was about eight at night now and dark out.

"Its late, come back tomorrow" the guard deadpanned and I was becoming annoyed with him.

"The Hokage sent me, it's urgent" I tried to persuade him more and it worked. Kakashi didn't actually send me but I knew those words would do the trick.

The guard turned his back towards me and opened the gates to the compound, letting me inside. He walked in front of me to lead me towards Hinata's father. The last time I saw him was when he was belittling Itachi and I during our trial but that was in the past now.

"Hiashi-sama, a visitor is here for you" the guard said as he opened the door. It took all of three seconds but he moved out of the way, letting me into the room.

"Uchiha, what brings you here?" Hiashi asked calmly as the door closed behind me, leaving just the two of us in the room.

"We have an emergency" I whispered to him, looking around the room.

"No need to whisper, no one can hear us in here" he told me and for some reason it made me nervous and I let out my breath.

"Hinata is missing" I told him and I couldn't read his emotions, damn lifeless Hyuga features…

"What do you mean she is missing?" he questioned me but I could tell he was curious.

"We were shopping for the babies and she went to the bathroom and when I checked on her, she was gone. Neji and I looked around the village and nothing. There's no trace of her" I informed him, I hoped he would figure something out.

"This is a problem.. Do we have any sort of clues as to what happened?" he asked me and I could hear it in his voice now, he was worried. Maybe he wasn't as cold hearted as before.

"A note was delivered to the Hokage manor saying her power would be useful to them and that's it" I told him and I was still confused about what power they were speaking of.

"Power? Are they talking about our bloodline? This makes no sense. I take pride in the safety of all my clan but if they're after the byakugan.. Why Hinata?" he said to me and I thought the same thing.

"I believe there is something else to this that I haven't been informed of. I know it's late and not exactly customary but if you would like to come to the Uchiha district to help out, it's welcomed" I told him, hoping he would come back. I knew getting everyone here would probably be pointless considering they were all mad at me.

"That's fine, I'm trying to make up for lost time with my daughter and I feel worried for her," he said, getting up off the ground. I nodded my head and followed him out of the room.

"I'll be back" he told the guard at the front gate and he nodded.

"I haven't been to your district in nearly a decade" Hiashi said to me as we continued to walk.

"A decade?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going to avoid awkward silence.

"Your father and I didn't see eye to eye on something and our friendship fell off after that. Your mother and my wife though, they were very close" he told me, I had no idea. I knew our families use to conversace all the time but I didn't know they had a fight.

"I just thought you guys were busy and that's why our families stopped seeing each other so much" I said honestly, I was a small child and blind to real world problems. He chuckled at me, he must of thought the same thing.

…

Hiashi and I sat with Yugao, waiting for everyone to return. It was around midnight and we were making small talk.

"I hope they found some sort of clue as to what happened" Yugao spoke, finally bringing up the real reason why we were all in the living room of my home.

Before either of us could answer, the front door swung open.. Violently. I knew they found nothing and I worried for my well being for a minute.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled first, here we go. I made brief eye contact with Yugao and Hiashi. I was hoping Hiashi's presents would stop all of them from being irrational.

Neji was the first one to come around the corner and he looked livid. They all did.. Everyone was still together.

"If she's found harmed, I swear I will take your other arm off" Neji hissed at me and I remained quiet until they all noticed Hiashi. They greeted him and everyone found somewhere to sit in the living room. Itachi sat next to me and I could feel anger radiating off of him. But, that answered my question.. She wasn't found.

"Did you guys find any sort of clues about her vanishing?" Yugao asked softly, breaking the softly. I was glad too because she would be the one person here to not catch an attitude.

"Nothing. We all went to different sections of the land of fire borders and nothing, she's literally gone" Kakashi said calmly, looking me in the eyes while he spoke.

"Sasuke told me about the note from the messenger bird. I don't think they're after the byakugan so can someone inform me of what power my daughter has?" Hiashi asked, looking around the room to everyone.

"Before the war started, Hinata and Itachi were sent on a mission to bring back our friend Kisame to the hidden mist village. While they were there the Mizukage had her personal medic ninja give Hinata a vile. The vile was from Orochimaru's lab, it contained Otsutsuki clan genetics. She was healed and has their kekkei genkai now, its name being Shikotsumyaki" Neji spoke and I was surprised. I didn't think Hinata was carrying the same genetics as Kaguya inside of her. It gave me chills knowing they had shared more than just the same bloodline now.

"I see.. So they must be trying to extract it from her then.. Bringing that horrid kekkei genkai back into the world again" Hiashi spoke. He must have seen it in action before considering he was the oldest person in the room.

"Hinata had told me once that only three other people had this genetic inside of them.. Kabuto being one of them.. I wonder if he has to do with any of this" Neji said out loud.. We still couldn't find her but at least everyone was talking, bringing small pieces of information together.

"We don't know the names of the other two and Kabuto is more than likely still trapped in the Izanami" Itachi finally spoke.

"It could really be anyone. I would check with Kabuto first but there's a small problem" Hiashi said and we all looked at him again, what else could be a problem?

"Just like the Senju clan, the Uchiha clan, really any well known powerful clan. They have followers and people who want to keep the clan living forever. It could be anyone. I would suggest to start checking Kirigakure first, that's where a majority of that clan and its people resided back in the day" Hiashi said, wonderful and I felt the heat rising in my face. Everyone was looking at me again and they were all glaring.

Itachis POV:

I've never wanted to beat my brother so badly in my life until tonight. I wasn't sure how he lost an entire human. A pregnant one at that who's chakra wave is huge right now.

As Hiashi finished talking all I did was look at my brother, we all did. He looked apologetic but it didn't matter until she was found.

"Itachi, can you come in contact with your friend Kisame and see if he can start searching for her?" Hiashi asked and my heart broke a little bit.

"Unfortunately Kisame didn't make it out of the war alive.." I told him. It was the first time thinking about Kisame in months and it still hurt like it happened yesterday.

"I'm going to send a bird over to Mei, have them start looking. For now, everyone go home and get some rest" Kakashi said, rising from his seat. He looked defeated and I understood why, it was more nerve wracking this time knowing she was alone.

"Are we meeting again tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"I'll be sure to inform you tomorrow if need be" Kakashi said and that was his sentence to dismiss Kiba, Shino and Naruto. They all left, leaving the normal lot of us and Hiashi. I was still surprised to see him hear considering it was nearly one in the morning. Even when I was younger I don't ever remember seeing the head of the Hyuga clan outside after the sun set.

"I can assist in searching for her tomorrow. My eyes are among the best in the clan and Hinabi can handle the compound while I'm out" Hiashi spoke, looking Kakashi in the eye as he stood up off the chair.

"Thank you, I'll send for you if we form another search party" Kakashi said, giving him a small bow and leaving the room. Yugao followed him out.

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke said, offering safety for Hiashi. He nodded his head in agreement and they left as well.

"I knew this would come back and bite her in the ass" Neji said to me as we removed ourselves from Kakashi's living room. We also needed to go home and sleep.

"I hope she's okay" I mumbled and continued walking. My head hurt from using my sharingan for the past few hours. I still wasn't used to having one eye yet and I had a headache.

Neji opened the front door and I closed it behind us. We didn't say much after that but both headed up the stairs to our bedrooms, shutting off all the lights in the house on the way up the stairs.

I stripped off my clothes and put only shorts on afterwards and headed towards the bed. I got comfortable quickly but I couldn't sleep. How could I sleep knowing she was out there by herself? This wasn't right and I knew sleeping would be impossible so I was going to do the one thing I knew Kakashi would get mad at me for.

I got out of bed and got dressed again. I made sure my weapons pouch was full, my headband was tied tight and I grabbed my long black cloak. The one she had bought me all that time ago when I returned to the village. It felt weird wearing a cloak but I felt safer in this one because it wasn't decorated in red and black clouds.

I opened my bedroom door quietly so I wouldn't wake Neji and I let my eyesight get used to the dark. One my eyesight adjusted I looked down the hallway to see a figure and I was ready to throw kunai.

"Relax, it's me" Neji said out loud and I let my guard down. I walked to the top of the stairs, turning the hallway light on to see him also fully clothed. Was he also thinking the same thing?

"I can't sleep knowing she's out there somewhere" Neji admitted and I nodded my head. I guess we were both going to the hidden mist together.

"Let's go then" I said and I walked down the stairs, he shut the light off, walking down the stairs and put a note on the front door and we left our home. Who knew if she was even in the mist but it was worth a shot.

"I've never left the village before like this," he told me as we started running along the rooftops quickly.

"You get used to it," I said, trying to make a joke out of the situation to make him feel better. I could see a small smile curving on his face and I knew it worked.

…

"We're going to have set up camp here for the night, the boat won't later in the morning," I informed him once we got to the spot Kisame, Hinata and I stopped at before.

"I'll go get some wood and we can have a fire" Neji said, turning his back towards me and I sat on the ground and just waited.

It was weird to me this time.. who knew the next time I would be here it would only be me. It felt like the early days to me, after I left the village for commiting a crime. Before the Akatsuki found me, when I felt lost not knowing what to do with my free time. It was making me remember things I didn't want to. It felt like every time I was in this area I was sad.. Like the last time. Hinata held me when I was having a small break down and now I couldn't even do anything for her but hope she was in the area.

Neji returned with the wood, setting them up and I use a bit of fire jutsu to get it going and we just sat around it, absorbing the warmth.

"We have six hours until the boat is ready, I'll take first watch if you want to sleep for three hours" I told him, we needed a bit of sleep before we started searching because we needed energy.

…

"Itachi, let's go the sun is rising" Neji said to me, nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sat up. The fire was already out and the sky had a grey hue, perfect timing.

We took off towards the docks and people were just getting off the boat from the mist. I wondered what their day had in store since they were awake this early.

"What was that note you left on the door by the way?" I asked him as we made our way to the front so we could see the water before the fog got severe and we couldn't see anything.

"I let Kakashi know that by the time he wakes up that we'll already be here and sending a bird was pointless" he told me and I nodded my head. It made sense, Neji was always the first person Kakashi grabbed in the morning on the way to the manor considering the anbu headquarters was underground and Neji was captain.

….

"Is the Mizukage even awake yet?" Neji asked me as we climbed the giant staircase.

"No idea but her assistant might be and that's good enough" I told him. I knew Chojuro would remember me and I hoped he would help.

We got to the front door and there were anbu sitting outside the door for security measures. They weren't here last time and it was weird considering the war was over and no real threats were looming about.

"State your business" the one closest to me said.

"We're here to deliver a personal message from the Hokage" Neji spoke before I could even open my mouth.

"Do you have documentation?" he asked us.

"No but this gives me authority to enter the building" Neji said, taking a scroll out of his weapons pouch and handing it to the guard. The guard took only a few seconds of looking at the scroll before handing it back and nodding. What the hell was on that paper?

"The Mizukage is still sleeping considering it's early in the morning but her assistant is in her office" the guard said and pointed in the direction of the office. I still remembered how to get there but I thanked them anyways.

"What was on that paper?" I asked Neji as we continued moving.

"It's a scroll letting them know I'm anbu captain and when the Hokage isn't present I have the right to act on his behave" he told me, they didn't have that when I was captain.. I wondered when that changed but it wasn't important right now. We finally made it to the door

"Come in!" Chojuro said and I opened the door to the office. He looked surprised to see us, it wasn't every day that random shinobi from other villages appeared in your office without a messenger bird letting you know ahead of time.

"I'm surprised to see you two here, how have you been?" he asked us.

"Been better that's why we're here" I spoke for us and his face grew serious.

"I'll help if I can" he said and I nodded my head.

"Remember the last time I was here? I was bring back Kisame and I had a girl with me?" I asked him, hoping he would remember.

"Yes, her name was Hinata, I remember," he said, looking confused now.

"She was kidnapped from the village and we believe she might be here somewhere in Kirigakure. Kakashi was going to send a bird asking for help but we couldn't just sit around waiting. We were wondering if you would lend assistance in looking for her" I told him and he looked like he was contemplating something.

"I can't give anbu orders yet, only Mei can but what I can do is allow you to look around the islands and when she is awake I'm sure she'll send out help" he told me and relief washed over me knowing we could start now. Then he started writing something down on a scroll before he dismissed us from the office.

"Just stay together and one of you hold onto this incase anyone from here gives you a problem" he handed the scroll out and Neji took it.

"Do you happen to know where the Otsutsuki clan lived? We want to start in that area" Neji asked and he nodded.

…

It didn't take long for us to arrive in the general area that was used by the Otsutsuki clan and their followers. It felt weary, powerful and sad at the same time. Only a few people remained and they eyeballed us with suspicion as Neji and I searched the area.

I used the same tracking tactics like we had used in the akatsuki when searching for the tailed beasts but it was harder because even though Hinata's chakra aura was big right now, it wasn't a tailed beast big.

"I feel her but I don't see her" Neji whispered to me as we stopped in the middle of the road. This was only the first island out of about eight to check too.

"She might be in the area but they have blockers of some sort on her" I said and I tried to focus to feel her but I felt nothing. I wasn't understanding what Neji was feeling and I wasn't. It might be the blood relation but I wasn't sure.

Hinata's POV:

"How much longer do you think she'll be unconscious for?" I heard a female voice ask but I kept my eyes shut. Where the hell was I? The last thing I remember was shopping for a crib with Sasuke.. Then it all came rushing back. I was kidnapped by someone and I couldn't see who took me. As soon as they blindfolded me my byakugan was useless and I passed out.

"It doesn't matter, she's never going to see daylight again but we need to get another piece of the experiment under wraps" a male voice said and fear washed over my body. Experiment? What about my babies?

"The last piece of the experiment is in the land of lightning, about a five day journey to get there," the woman said, five day journey? I couldn't pretend to be asleep for five days.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep," the man said and my heart started racing and before I could open my eyes a blindfold was wrapped around my eyes. I couldn't see with my byakugan but I didn't faint this time.

"Who are you?" I asked and realize my hands were tied behind my back, smart on their part.

"Don't worry about it. We've been waiting a long time for you" the man said from behind me, I could feel his breath on my ear and it gave me goosebumps. I didn't like the feelings of this.

"Why am I here?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"You are in possession of something special that we want. You have the shikotsumyaki" the man said and my entire world froze. Neji and Itachi were right.. I made myself a walking target. I should of just dealt with the injuries and I wouldn't be in this predicament at the moment.

"I won't let you take anything from me," I hissed at whomever was in the room. The man laughed at me and I heard movement.

"You have no choice, you won't be found" he hissed back at me and I spit in the direction I thought he was in.

"You little bitch" he growled at me and my head swung in the other direction. He either hit me in the face with something or punched me but it stung and felt hot.

"Calm down, don't compromise the mission because she's awake. Once this is done you can kill her" the woman said and I knew she was smiling while she spoke. I felt all the color drain from my face, they were going to kill me? I hoped someone would find me soon. I knew right now from listening to them talk that whatever they needed was five days away but did that mean I had five days to live?

Kakashis POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun was barely up, it was still kind of dark out. I just wanted to go back to bed but I knew my mind wouldn't let me. I had the hardest time falling asleep earlier knowing my babies were in danger. My heart was heavy and my worries went beyond anything I've ever felt before that I felt normal.. It was weird.

I rolled over and Yugao was still sound asleep so I moved myself closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Good morning" she whispered and shifted under the blanket, turning her body to face me. I gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"We're going to find something today, I promise," she told me, determination was in her eyes and she gave me a kiss filled with passion. I tightened my hold on, bringing her as close as she physically could be to me. She didn't stop with one kiss though, she licked the bottom of my lip and I gave her entrance.

Whatever she was going had woken up the rest of my body, which she felt because she moved her hand down my stomach, creating a little room and she grabbed it. This wasn't what I needed to be doing right now, it was a waste of time but I knew if someone looked at me wrong today I might kill them from stress.

"Let's go shower" she said, giggling against my lips before giving me a small peck. She moved out from underneath the covers, taking her shirt off and walking towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom, turning the shower on and leaving me in bed wanting more.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said loudly against my bedroom door and I didn't want to answer it because I was still pissed at him.

"What" I deadpanned as I sat up on my bed and he walked into my room.

"Do you ever knock?" I said harshly.

"I went to get Neji for you so you could sleep longer and I found a note on the front door," he said, shoving the paper into my face and I yanked it out of his hands.

_By the time you read this we will already be in the hidden mist village. Itachi and I couldn't sit by while she was out here so send a bird with plans when you receive this. - N_

"Damn it" I sighed out loud, I couldn't even be mad because Neji was allowed to leave when he pleased because of his status. Itachi I just didn't care anymore.. He was going to do what he wanted regardless.

"Well, let me shower and we'll figure something out when I come downstairs" I told him and he nodded his head, leaving my room.

I placed the note on the bed next to me and got off the bed. I guess it's a good thing they left because that meant if they found something they could send a message before we went there. I hoped she was in the hidden mist, it only makes sense. The only thing that concerns me is how do they extract a kekkei genkai that's inside the bloodstream? I also knew if Hinata got the chance to somehow escape that she would.

I was so mad at Sasuke yesterday that I had forgotten all these little things and the more I used my logic, the less my emotions were taking over. I just had to think like I used to before I met Hinata, a shinobi. I needed logic.

Then the sound of the glass door to the shower closed and it snapped me out of my thoughts, that's right.. My woman was waiting for me.

I stripped as I walked and the light in the bathroom was off but a candle was lit, only allowed a small glow of light to light the walls. I decided against opening the door and using the body flicker technique and appeared behind her. I turned her around and aggressively kissed her but gently enough where I didn't hurt her. I kept backing her up until I felt the wall.

She placed her hand on my chest and slowly slipped down my body like she had earlier but I stopped her. I moved our hands above her head and I carried my kisses down her face and neck instead. Stopping at her chest but she moved her other hand quickly, going for what she aimed for and she started rubbing it. I placed my head on her chest and moaned. She had become very touchy feely lately, which I loved.

I finally let her arm go and she used it to lift my face to hers, I kissed her and she kissed back, only slightly biting my lip seductively as she pulled back.

"Fuck me.." she whispered into my lips and let go of my lenght. I kissed her one last time before I picked her up and placed her on the waste high marble ledge inside the shower. It was intended to store all your shower things on for easy access but not right now/ I placed her down while we continued kissing and I pulled her closer to me.

I felt like teasing her more, I moved my kisses down her body again. I stopped at her breasts to play with her nipples. Her hands were on my back and she ever so slightly dug her fingernails in, driving me crazy so I continued moving down more. I pushed her legs open and moved them up so I had all the access I needed.

I did give her a chance to prepare, I just went for it. My tongue circled her clit while I put two fingers inside of her. I could hear her breath hitching the more I moved around down there. Her nails were getting a little deeper the longer I was down there. I started moving my fingers faster while my tongue worked on a different spot and I felt her hips move upwards and I knew it was time.

I moved back upwards to stand in front of her and just slipped inside. We both moaned at the same time and became in sync with one another.

….

It was almost noon now and I still hadn't received a message from the mist which pu my nerves right back into numb.

"Hokage-sama, a message has arrived for you" Yugao spoke, appearing from the floor with another anbu. She gave me the letter and my heart started beating a little bit as I undid the seal that Mei had placed there.

_Your shinobi have been injured and still haven't found the missing-nin. The missing-nin was here but has been moved. They believe the new direction is the land of lightning, this is all I can report to you_

I slammed my fist down on my desk knowing they were so close and just missed her. But on a better note they're more than likely heading towards Kabuto like we assumed last night.

"Send word to the others, were leaving today" I snapped toward Yugao and other anbu. They flickered out of the room and I dropped the paper on my desk. Whomever took her is going to pay when they're found, I just hoped we weren't too late when we got there.

It didn't take long for our small search party to arrive back in my office. I was surprised to see Hiashi actually stuck to his word about joining us in the hunt for his daughter.

"When Tsunade arrives, we will leave. We were sent a report from the Mizukage a few moments ago. Neji and Itachi are in the mist village, injured and the people who have kidnapped Hinata are heading towards the land of lightning. I'm assuming they're going after Kabuto for the same reason" I informed everyone in front of me and they remained quiet.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you'll be going to the mist village to bring Itachi and Neji back home. The rest of you are needed with me in pursuing the enemy" I told them and they nodded in agreement. I was glad no one had obligations or remarks because I wasn't in the mood. Not to mention whomever the enemy is skilled enough to injure both Itachi and Neji, two of our strongest.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! I think this chapter is pretty solid. Also sorry for the last chapter when I wrote my little authors note and it like cut into a sentence.. I didn't realize until I published it. **


	35. Chapter 35

Itachis POV: -two days have passed-

"Is he going to be okay?" was the first thing I heard before my eyes even opened. I knew I was injured but I didn't know how badly and I didn't want to move to figure it out. I just knew my chest was on fire..

"Yes, you're going to have to slowly travel back to the leaf though. Both of them suffered horrible chest injuries" a man said.. who was speaking?

"No problem, well wait until they're cleared" Naruto said and I was shocked a little bit knowing he had patients..

My finally decided to open my eyes and my vision took a minute to come back. I overused my sharingan.. that much I knew too.

"Finally, you're awake nii-san.." Sasuke damn near whispered and I looked to my right. Naruto and him were seated in my hospital room. But wait.. where's Neji? I tried to look around but I couldn't. My neck was sore.

"Neji is still sleeping, if that's what you're looking for" the man spoke again and I looked to him. He was standing at the edge of my bed. I nodded my head to acknowledge him.

"My name is Jin, by the way. I'm Meis personal medic" the man said softly and my temper flared and I knew everyone around me felt it. He was the one who gave Hinata the vile.. if I were able, I'd probably hit him.

"I know you're upset but I assure you we didn't force it onto her..she took it willingly. She just wanted to be strong for you guys" he spoke again, trying to justify the situation. I was mad but my heart hurt hearing him speak. That's all Hinata ever wanted to do.. help others.

"Do you remember who you guys fought?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Whatever is left of the villagers and followers of that clan, ambushed us. We were headed toward the third island because Neji sensed Hinata and we were jumped" I told them, it was bizarre. One minute everything was quiet.. the next.. well.

"You're telling me that villagers did this to you guys?" Saske asked, sounding suspicious.

"Something changed inside of them. Almost like they were experiments" I said again. I knew I wasn't making any sense to them but I wasn't sure how to word it. It felt like something Orochimaru was behind be he was long dead..

"Maybe you guys should ask him more questions when he's awake. He's tired" Jin said and I realised my eyes. He was right.. I was tired.

Sasukes POV:

It had been an hour since Itachi fell back asleep. Naruto and I sat in the room still. But I kept thinking of what my brother said.. it didn't make sense. The only thing I could think of was Orochimaru but it didn't make sense, the Otsutsuki clan had nothing to do with him.

My eyes eventually looked back over to Neji and Itachi. They both had the same injuries. Lacerations everywhere and a giant deep wound on their chests. If I didn't know any better I would say that someone was trying to tear their hearts out.

"Do you think Kakashi sensei and the others are close to the kidnappers yet?" Naruto asked me and I glanced over to him. I could see it in his eyes he was worried.

"I hope so" I said, trying to give him some form of hope. I was never one for hope but it seemed like my feelings for the situation were changing. I wasn't sure what I would do if they found her and something bad happened to her or those babies. I knew I would never been forgiven. I don't even think I could forgive myself at that point.

Hinatas POV: -two days have passed-

I tried my best to stay aware of my surroundings even though I couldn't see. I knew yesterday we were on a boat which meant we were leaving the hidden mist village. But today, I felt like my head was getting lighter.. like we were on a mountain. Or at least up high somewhere.

"Stop moving" the girl snapped at me and I stopped walking. My hands were tied to a rope which she was using as a leash. I needed to figure out how to get this blindfold off and quickly. I loved everyone back home but it took them two months to find us.. I wasn't sure if they were going to find me this time. I needed to escape.

"Well switch when I get back," the man said, which meant it was time for a bathroom break. I knew the woman was weaker than the man.. that much I could feel.

"Can I sit at least?" I asked the woman and she made a noise but I knew it was a yes. I concentrated on her chakra to know she was behind me which meant she couldn't see my hands. Now was my opportunity to cut the ropes. I was on a time limit though. I had exactly six minutes before the man came back.

This was one of the training courses in ANBU. How to escape a hogtie and I was grateful. I refined my chakra in my fingers and pushed it towards my wrists, making the rope thinner.

I mustered up the strength and my wrists were finally free enough. The woman was still behind me and I took the opportunity to move the blindfold up slightly. It was no longer blocking my eyes and I activated my byakugan. I could finally see my surroundings.

The woman had her back towards me and the man was still far away. I quietly spun and stood up slowly. I pushed the chakra to my fingers and quickly blocked her chakra points.

"You little bitch" she said but before she could turn, I pinched a nerve on her neck and she fell to the ground, unconscious. I took my weapon and coin pouch back and put them on my leg quickly.

I didn't even know where I was but I took off as fast as I could away from the man. I kept my blood line active so I could keep track of him but it was giving me a headache. I hadn't eaten anything since I was captured and my body was weak.

I pushed as hard as I could like Kakashi had taught me and I continued moving. I was surrounded by stone and rock and I was definitely on a mountain. Then I realized I was in the land of lightning, the war had taken place not to far from here.

….

I felt like I was running for hours but I could no longer feel or see the man and woman with my bloodline so I deactivated it.

"I need to get to a boat.." I whispered to myself. The view of water was coming up quickly and I knew the Mizukage would help protect me until I could send word home.

"Not so fast!" someone yelled at me and I looked around to see a fisherman was yelling at me. I slowed down, maybe he could help me.

"I need to get to the hidden mist" I said breathlessly.

"What are you running from?" He asked me, watching me carefully. I was wearing my leaf headband and was probably confused why I was alone.

"Two people had kidnapped me" I told him and then something in his eyes changed. They turned completely white and he creepily smiled at me.

"Princess Kaguya.." he slurred and lunged forward at me. I moved aside and started running again.

"She will rise again" he said and I heard him throw something and started moving at me. I felt one of the weapons he threw at me fly by my head. I was running out of land and the only thing left was ocean.

It was life or death at this point since I could trust anyone and I ran into the water. Turtle Island wasn't far from the shoreline, I'll swim my way to the mist if I had to.

I didn't hear splashing behind me which led me to believe the fisherman didn't follow me.. that was good.

I however knew once the two kidnappers got to him he would tell them where I went. I knew I didn't lose them yet and I felt unsafe so I activated my blood line again and I could just barely see them in my field of view.. this wasn't good.

Turtle Island was so close.. only another fifty feet and I could hopefully find safety in the woods here for a while. Enough time for my body to regain some energy.

I finally reached the small island and pulled myself up on the small rock cliff and laid on my back. My breathing was a little bit shallow but I knew it would take them a bit to get here.

I knew I could of just ran to the Raikage but I don't think he would of believed me if I explained the situation.

…

It was nightfall now and the kidnappers were on the island with me, I could see them. They however couldn't see me and that was my only advantage. I needed to started swimming towards the next small island. It was one step closer to the mist and that's all I wanted.

I quietly hopped down from the tree I was sitting in and made my way down the small dirt path that turned into sand. I wasn't sure what sort of powers these two had so I had to move extra careful.

I got in the water and took off at full speed, they hadn't even noticed yet but this swim was longer than the last one.

…

The sun was high in the sky and I arrived into the land of whirlpools.. a small village had come into view and I needed a bed before I crashed.

I kept my eyes open to find a small inn And I finally found one, I pushed the door open and the woman at the front desk looked terrified of me. Poor girl, she probably didn't deal with many ninjas here.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her eyes grew a little bigger.

"I need a room" I said meekly and she nodded her head. She came around the desk to lead me towards my room. I watched her pretty green kimono sway as she walked. It contrasted her dark brown hair very well.

"Is there anything else you would need?" She asked me as she unlocked the door and I walked inside. I reached into the small pouch and grabbed a handful of money. More than enough for a weeks stay here.

"Some food and if anyone comes here looking for me, I don't exist" I told her, locking eyes and she nodded her head. I bought her silence and I knew it would work.

Now.. time for the shower I was greatly looking forward to. I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on. I looked at myself in the mirror and I understood why the woman at the front desk looked terrified of me. I had so much stuff stuck in my hair and my skin was covered in dirt and sand.

My shower was long but needed and when I got out I realized I didn't have any clothes to put on. I shrugged my shoulders.. that's tomorrow's problem. I would sleep in my towel for now.

When I reentered my room, the smell of food crossed my nose and my stomach rumbled. I saw the plate of food and next to it was a black kimono, red shorts and a white shirt, with a note.

I lifted the note to see the woman at the desk had found this for me because my clothes were destroyed. I thanked her in my head and slipped it on, tying as tight as I could.

Kakashi's POV:

"For two days travel I don't feel like we've gotten anywhere" Kiba whined and I felt the same way. The quickest way to the land of lightning was by boat and we had to wait until tomorrow morning for the next departure to the very end of Kumogakure.

"Well.. at least we have this inn for now" Hiashi spoke calmly and we all looked around it.

"Excuse me" a small woman with a green kimono said as she walked past the small group of us and down the hallway.

It didn't take long for her to come back and she looked weary of us, she kept staring at our village headbands. Akamaru started whining when he sniffed the woman.

"Will you be needing rooms?" She asked, sounding scared. I wondered what was wrong..

"Three rooms please" Hiashi spoke, and she smiled toward him. Her demeanor changed when speaking to him.. then I realized he didn't have a leaf headband on.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay," she said, removing herself away from the front desk and vanishing down the same hallway.

"Get some rest. We've been running for two days straight" I instructed and we all went into our rooms for the night. I let Yugao walk in first and I could hear akamaru continue to whine.. I wondered if the dog was okay.

Hinatas POV

A knock on my door woke me up, I would be angry but I slept so well and I felt rested. Sleep, food and a bed really do the body wonders.

I got out of my bed and shuffled across the room to open the door. I was faced with the woman from the front desk and she slipped into my room. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and she looked at the ground.

"I know it's not my place but I believe you're safe now" she said and I became confused.

"I don't follow" I said, Hoping she would elaborate more.

"I know you said if anyone comes looking for you that you didn't exist but the people who were looking are gone," she said.. the kidnappers were here? How could she possibly know what they looked like?

"A man and a woman were here looking for me?" I asked her.

"It was a group of people, actually" she said softly. A group of people? Were there more now?

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"One of them looked just like you, another had purple hair, she was holding a silver haired man's hand. A guy with red markings on his face was in the back with another man with a coat over his face.. oh, and there was a dog" she said, looking puzzled as she talked.

Kakashi was here? I missed them? My heart started racing.

"Shit..Where did they go?" I asked her impatiently now.

"I'm not sure, I can point in the direction" she said and I nodded my head. I knew the kidnappers and them would cross paths.. I just hoped I would find my friends before they found me.

We ran out of my room and outside. The sun was high in the sky again, I slept for almost a entire day, whichever way they went I knew they left this morning. They were already hours ahead of me.

"They went that way" the woman pointed toward where I just escaped from. I was alone again and I wasn't sure which way to go now. Home was the closest but the more dangerous way to go at this point considering the kidnappers probably thought that's where I was going.. I could be walking into an ambush.

My mind went right back to my original plan of the mist village. It was the same distance as home and I knew Mei would protect me and find Kakashi to tell him I was with her.

"Do you know of anyone with a boat around here?" I asked the woman and she nodded.

"I have one. You can use it. It's a small wind boat though. It's down at the docks, a purple flag is flying in it. You can't miss it" she informed me.

"A small boat is better than swimming again. Thank you for the clothes and boat. You don't know how much it means to me" I told her, giving her a small bow.

"Just keep those babies safe" she whispered to me and I nodded my head. So that's why she was being nice to me..

I started running towards the docks, if I got in her boat now. I could be in the mist village by nightfall and finally feel safe.

The docks came into view quickly and I scanned over all the boats and finally found the womans.. the purple flag was high in the air. I moved towards it, unlatching everything so I could set sail.

I pushed myself away and my journey started.. I liked being on boats, it was calming and made me forget about everything for a little bit.

Except my mind went back to her description of everyone.. she said someone that looked like me was with them.. was she referring to Neji? She had to of been…

-nightfall-

My bloodline was active to do a scan of the area as I tried the boat up so It wouldn't float away.. I could see two guards near me and I made my way towards them.

"I need help" I told them and all their attention was focused on me now. They didn't speak but one stepped closer towards me, making me backup a little bit.

"Did you miss me?" The guard spoke and a chill ran down my spine. My kidnapper, they had transformed their appearance and I nearly slapped myself on the forehead.. how did I fall for that?

I turned to run and my arm was caught and I got pulled back. I turned on my feet and punched whichever one grabbed me. I nearly caught the man in the face but he caught my hand. Why was he so strong?

"Someone help me!" I screamed as loud as I could before the woman gagged me.

"No one can hear you, the sound of waves crashing is louder than you," the man said, tightening his grip on my fist. I threw my head back and it connected with the womans mouth. She backed off and I tried to pull myself free.

I focused my chakra into my hands and blasted it threw my palm, both of our hands were encased in my chakra. I knew it was burning him from his other hand digging his nails into the skin on my arms.

I pushed more chakra into my hands and he finally let go, giving me the opportunity to use a traditional Hyuga attack, a small vortex and they moved away from me. I had one of them on both of my sides now. I wasn't sure which way to look.

"I can't wait to kill you" the woman hissed and I looked at my surroundings. It was the ocean or a wall protecting the village.

They'll have to catch me first.. and I took off running towards the wall. Basic ninja training at its finest. I ran up the wall smoothly but once I was at the top, the drop was a bit deep and they were coming up right behind me.

"Cha!" I heard the woman yell and the wall started to crumble. She punched a hole in the wall.. she had sakura strength and that scared me.

I took my chances and gliding myself down the wall, forcing chakra into my hands so I wasn't going down as fast.

I hit the ground and rolled forward. I felt bad for these babies at the moment from the moving I was doing but I knew it was for the best.

"Get back here" the man yelled and they chased me. I could see the Mizukages manor from the ground and I didnt think they would chase me all the way there.

As I was running, I grabbed a bunch of Kunai from my weapons pouch. I jumped in the air, turning and I threw them like Itachi taught me. I hoped that would slow them down but instead they just stuck into their bodies. Were they even human? I questioned what they were.

"Someone help me!" I yelled again, knowing this time someone would more than likely hear me and then in a blink of an eye. We were finally surrounded by mist anbu and Chojuro. The three of us were in the middle of them, Chojuro extended his hand as an invitation for me to be guarded and I took it. I didn't know him very well but having someone's arm around me that wasn't a stranger.. was comforting.

"Well be back for you," the man growled and they vanished into thin air.

"Search the perimeter" Chojuro said and all the anbu vanished as well.

"You're safe now, Hinata" he said said, letting go of me and we walked side by side.

"I'll send word to Kakashi and the others. For now, let's get you to the hospital" he said and I nodded my head. I just wanted to be home.. but I knew until those two were dead that I wouldn't be safe.

"We have a few leaf shinobi here as well by the way" Chojuro said as he held the door to the hospital open for me. I glanced at him, how many shinobi from home where out looking for me?

"Can I see them?" I asked, I didn't know who was here but I just needed to be around people I really knew.

Chojuro guided me down a few hallways and stopped in front of a door with an anbu outside of it. The anbu stepped aside and I moved forward.

I opened the door and the first person I made eye contact with was Sasuke. He moved quickly and suddenly I was being crushed by him hugging me.

"I've never in my life been so happy to see you" he whispered to me and I wrapped my arms around him. It felt nice, I needed it.

"I got a good look at the two kidnappers, will you and Naruto come with me? We need to report to Mei and start searching for our missing nin files for them" Chojuro said and I finally let go of Sasuke.

"I don't really want to leave her alone" Naruto said meekly and I looked over to see him standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"She is safe here, I assure you" Chojuro said and Naruto remained quiet but moved forward. He gave me a smile when he walked passed me.

Then it dawned on me, if they're standing up.. why we're in this room? I looked around and my eyes grew wide. I finally saw them.. my heart hurt now. I rushed to the middle of both of their beds.

"Itachi has been in and out of sleep. Neji has woken up yet" Sasuke said and I looked over at him and nodded my head.

They all finally left the room and I moved to grab a chair and put it between their beds. I shifted a bit to get comfortable. I wanted them to know I was okay when they woke up so I made sure they would see me.

**sorry this took forever.. i dont have a computer anymore so i had to wait for my new phone to come in to type this so my bad if its short. but, i hope everyone likes it, the drama isnt over **


	36. Chapter 36

Itachis POV:

"Please don't do this" the woman in front of me cried. I closed my eyes and thrusted my sword across the skin of her neck.

I quickly pulled my sword out and opened my eyes.. that was it.. everyone else was dead and my heart ached knowing who I had to kill next. My mother.

The breath caught in my chest woke me up and my eyes snapped open. My mind was a never ending war zone since I landed in this hospital. When I was asleep, I was having nightmares but when I was awake, I couldn't stay awake. I'm sure the medication they had Neji and I were working wonders but I was close to asking to take me off of it. I'd rather deal with the pain, rather than reliving that night over and over again.

I turned my head slowly toward Neji, he didn't look like he moved at all since the last time I looked. I wondered when he was going to wake up.. this must of been the first time he's been threw serious injury for his mind not to register consciousness.

Then the door to my room started shifting and I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to deal with anyone yet. My heart rate was still rapid and I didn't want anyone to ask what was wrong. I never did get checked by Ibiki like I said I would..

I heard light footsteps, followed by a chair moving before someone sat. They were in the middle of Neji and I.. that much I knew.

It took a few seconds but then I smelled it.. Hinata. No. It was mind playing tricks on me from missing her. I withheld my stinging in my eyes so I wouldn't cry.

"I love you.. please wake up soon" I heard a small gentle voice and my heart started skipping.. now my mind was really messing with me.. I could hear her.

Something in me made me open my eyes and there she was.. her upper body was hunched over my bed. Her head was resting on her arms and ours met. She really was here..

"You're awake.." she said softly and the few tears I was holding back had rolled down my face. Who found her?

"You're okay" I said but it sounded harsh because my throat was dry.

"I am.. but you're not.." she said, grabbing my hand. I could see it in her eyes, she was happy to see me but felt guilty because I was injured in an attempt to find her.

"I'll be fine.. who found you..?" I asked, my curiosity was over riding my brain now.

"I managed to escape. I fled the land of lightning and I swam a great length to assure my safety" she told me, sitting up now but she never let go of my hand.

"You swam?" I questioned her. There was a lot of ocean between her and there.

"I did. From the coast of Kumo to turtle island, then to land of whirlpools. I found safety in a small inn and the following morning I used a boat to get here. I landed on the shore but my kidnappers found me again. They had me trapped.. so I panicked and I ran up the safety wall of the mist village.. they followed me in but Chojuro and the Anbu found me" she explained to me of how she got here so I didn't have to ask anymore questions.

These people must be powerful if they didn't have a car about entering a village full of enemies.. it made me wonder who they were..

"Did they say anything about what they wanted from you when you were taken?" I asked her.

"Stop thinking for once and just relax. Everything is fine for now" she said, giving me a small smile and standing up from her chair. She was right.. at least Kakashi and his search team could still put clues together..

"You know.. you were gone for a year once… but, these past four days seemed longer. I'm glad you're here" I told her and it was true, I was just relieved she was here now with me.

She moved a little closer to my bed and leaned forward. She rested her forehead on mine and I closed my eyes. She released my hand and moved them to my face, her thumbs wiped away whatever tears had come out and she gave me a small kiss.

"I'm glad I'm here too" she whispered to me and then moved away.

Kakashi's POV:

"Kakashi, there's a messenger bird circle overhead" Shino said bluntly and we all stopped moving so it would land. We were damn close to where Kabuto was last seen, thanks to Itachi.

The hawk swooped down to the ground and dropped the message on the ground. I kneeled down to open it.

Come back to the mist, its urgent.

Really? They knew what we were doing was important but I couldn't ignore the message. Hinata's kidnappers could of changed direction and we would just waste time.

"Kiba and Shino, take our Anbu and go see if Kabuto is still there. If you find him, take him directly back to the leaf. Hiashi and I will go back to the Mist" I deadpanned.

"Understood" Yugao spoke and the three of them took off. I wanted Hiashi with me because it would look bad if I somehow got the Hyuga clan head injured or worse..

"Is there a reason we're going back to the mist?" Hiashi asked and I could hear it in his voice, he was annoyed.

"They said it was urgent" I told him and we took off.

We rushed back to our boat quickly, Hiashi had paid the man very well to wait for our return. I was thankful for it considering waiting around for a boat was not something I wanted to do.

"We need to go to the Mist village" I informed the man and he nodded.

"Your group is smaller this time," the man said as we all got onto the boat.

"Were having difficulties in what we're doing" Hiashi spoke before I could open my mouth.

"Well, hopefully the journey will become easier in time," the man said before leaving Hiashi and I.

I hope he was right.. I just hope she's okay.

I sighed and went to the back of the boat so I could watch us depart, which didn't take long.

The coastline was vanishing and before it did, something caught my eye.

"Hiashi, do you see those two people?" I asked out loud and heard movement. He appeared at my side and then activated his Byakugan.

From what I could see, the two people had white hair and were laying on the ground. It looked like they just got done swimming.

"Their chakra banks are gigantic" Hiashi said and it made me wonder who they were. Having white hair wasn't common.

"Whomever they are, they're exhausted from swimming. That much I can still see" Hiashi said as the coastline vanished from my own eyes. It's times like these I missed having a sharingan but it is what it is.

"Thank you for helping us travel" Hiashi said kindly while we hopped off the boat.

The man didn't say anything and we headed towards the gates of the Mist village.

"You need to head to the manor, Meis orders" the guard said to me when he reached us.

"Thanks" I said and he vanished, he must be letting them know we're back.

Hiashi and I didn't speak for the remained of the walk. We were both becoming increasingly more annoyed the further we got inside the village.

"The sooner we leave this waste of a village, I'll be happy" Hiashi finally spoke as we walked up the stairs to Meis office.

"It's not that bad," I told him, shrugging his comment off.

"The people who kidnapped my daughter have followers who live here, not to mention we spent a good portion of the day in Kumo. It's reminding me of a time when Hinata was a toddler. You'll understand when those babies come out" he grumbled towards me.

I kept my mouth shut because I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about or what he meant. But it didn't matter because we had finally reached Meis office.

I knocked and waited.

"Come in" she said and we entered.

"Mizukage" Hiashi said, giving her a bow of respect. I didn't bother too considering we've seen each other naked so formalities didn't matter anymore.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Chojuro are going over files of missing mins. The kidnappers had chased Hinata into the village so we know what they look like now" Mei informed us. They chased her into here? Was she back?

"Is my daughter currently in your village?" Hiashi asked her calmly.

"Yes. She is in Itachi and Nejis hospital room" she told us. My nerves were still running high but I knew once I saw her, I would feel peace again.

"Please, take us to her?" He asked her and she nodded her head in compliance.

The walk to the hospital seemed to take forever but we got there.

"She is down this hallway, last door on the right. My medical assistant Jin should be checking in with them now. I have to go back" Mei said and stopped walking. I watched Hiashi nod his head and leave the two of us alone for a moment.

I grabbed Meis hand and she looked at me weirdly.

"Thank you for helping us, it means a lot," I told her, giving her a small smile.

"Now that were in more peaceful times, it's part of my job to help other villages" she said.

"I understand that but the babies that Hinata is carrying are mine and it means more than you realize" I told her and finally let go of her hand. I watched her eyes filter threw emotions and she finally gave me a small smile.

"We still need to figure out the kidnappers plans but at least for now she is safe," she said and then turned to leave.

She had that right.. although at least we know what they look like and can hopefully devise a plan before they strike again. But, that's something to think about afterwards.

I finally turned myself to see Hiashi still standing outside of the door. Why hadn't he gone in yet?

I moved quickly and was soon next to him.

"I waited for you" he said calmly and finally opened the door. We entered quietly incase Itachi and Neji were sleeping.

I closed the door behind us and moved out from behind Hiashi, my heart was racing. Then I finally saw her, she was looking between the two of us.

She got out of her seat and walked towards me first. I didn't hesitate to hug her.

I could feel my eyes become watery and I didnt care. She was safe.. my babies were safe. She tightened her grip before letting me go and then she looked at her father.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she said, sounding shocked.

"After what happened all those years ago, I wanted to make sure you were safe again," he said softly. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. He was bringing up the past again.

"Thank you" Hinata said and gave her father a hug. I don't think I ever saw Hinata hug her father or really give either of his children affection. He finally gave her a hug back but I could tell it was something he wanted to do.

Maybe he wasn't such a hardass after all…

Then my eyes flickered toward Itachi and Neji. They looked bad but I knew they would be better once they woke up. They were both sleeping.

"Itachi just fell asleep, Neji hasn't woken up yet since they were brought here" Hinata said filling us in on them.

"Where is this Jin person?" Hiashi asked.

"You guys must have just missed him. He just checked on them" she told us and I nodded my head. I didn't exactly want to meet him, he's the one who gave Hinata the vile in the first place. I wouldn't put the entire blame on him for this mess but he also helped.

-one week later-

We were finally home, only it sucked. Itachi, Neji and Hinata were finally back in their home but problems came along with it.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Sasuke asked me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about everything," I told him the truth.

"Stop thinking for once, everything will be fine," he said and it didn't help whatsoever.

"I want to agree with you but I can't," I said and exhaled the mass amount of air I was holding in

Everything would be fine if Yugao wasn't mad at me for making her Hinata's personal bodyguard..

Everything would be fine if Kabuto would snap out of the Izanami and tell us anything he knew the situation..

Everything would be fine if Neji wasn't still unconscious, rendering him in a comatose state..

I never thought so many problems would come with a kidnapping.

"Well I have something for you" Sasuke said and I looked at him. He threw a folder onto my desk with a seal of classified that was broken.

I sat up and flipped it open and my eyes grew wide.

"How the hell did you find this?" I asked him, flipping the documents around to scan over everything.

"Naruto helped me but it was a lot of digging" he answered me.

"You need to stop asking him for help with official leaf documents. Its breaking codes, Sasuke" I said nonchalantly while

I continued reading the paperwork.

"He's going to take your place someday, I don't see how it's breaking any codes" he said and then I heard him flop down on the couch that was inside my office.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.. he was wrong but I knew Naruto wouldn't say anything about helping Sasuke with these things.

"I assume you already went thru this?" I asked him.

"I did and it makes sense now why Hiashi came along for the search" he huffed.

"Mm" I made a noise towards him with acknowledgement.

No wonder why I didn't know anything about the Hyuga affair. I was one years old when it happened and it was a secret kept buried among the third Hokage and the Hyuga clan.

Wow.. Hinata's family played dirty.. it made me wonder what other secrets they harbored in all these years. Not that it was my business but it was interesting to say the least.

"Do you think Itachi can wake Kabuto up?" Sasuke asked me and it threw me off guard.

"We would have to ask him, he might know a way" I told him. I wasn't sure if what he did was reversible. I never had the ability to do so.

"Let's go see him then, it's about that time of the time anyways" he said and I looked at him. He was restless today. He's been running around all day. I did agree with him and I got off my seat and walked around my desk.

We had been visiting everyday around lunch time so to see how the progress was coming along.

We made it to their house quickly. Yugao was standing near the front door, doing her job. I felt bad about it but she was the only anbu I could trust at the moment to do this job since everyone else was injured. She only had to stand guard in the day time though.

"Hokage-sama" Yugao bowed to me but I could hear it in her voice, she was irritated with me. I'm sure she would be fine one she came home though.

Sasuke and I walked right on in, closing the door behind us. Shizune was at the top of the stairs talking to Hinata.

"Everything okay?" I asked them and they turned to look at me. Hinata looked like she was ready to cry and it concerned me.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Shizune asked and I absolutely did not like those words.

"Good news first" I said and waited for either of them to speak to me. I leaned against the wall behind me and just waited.

"Hinata is officially twenty-one weeks pregnant today and Itachi can finally walk around.. slowly though" Shizune informed me and a small smile spread across my face. Both were great news. But then I remember there's bad news.

"Now.. the bad news" Shizune said and I glanced at Hinata. Was this was she looked sad?

"When Itachi and Neji were attacked.. they might have suffered from the same wounds but whatever entered Neji's chest in the attack, it skimmed his heart. Making his attack more fatal. I'm afraid I don't know when hell wake up.. if he does" Shizune told me and. Sadness took over me. Could he really not wake up?

"Are you sure?" I asked her.. I knew she knew what she was doing but I was digging for hope.

"Yes, unfortunately. I was wondering why he wasn't waking up if they shared the same wounds so I had Hinata help me look closer. It was something my eyes couldn't see" she said as she walked down the stairs. Hinata remained at the top of them.

"Well.. thank you for everything you've been doing" I told her and she nodded her head. She left right after that and I looked back up at Hinata. We just continue to look at each other.

"I'm going to lay down.." she said in a barely audible voice and left Sasuke and I alone in their front hallway.

"Let's go find your brother" I mumbled, pushing myself off of the wall. I assumed he was in the garden if he could move again.

I was right. I could see him sitting on the staircase to his garden from the back door being wide open.

"How is Hinata?" Itachi asked us when we go to the porch.

"She's sad.. did you hear Shizune?" Sasuke asked and leaned against the railing.

"Yes and I asked because I don't have the energy to get up right now and go check on her" he informed us and I could hear the sadness in his voice as well. This entire house was just sad right now.

"Well, we came to ask you something" Sasuke said, completely changing the subject. I rolled my eyes.. always so impatient.

"Is there a way to reverse Kabutos current state? He's still trapped in your jutsu" Sasuke asked him.

"There is only one way for him to come out of this" Itachi answered very vaguely.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked again.

"He needs to find peace within himself and accept reality" he answered.

"Great.. we really have to wait for him to come out of it on his own" Sasuke said, his temper had come out along with it.

"That is why it's not a commonly used jutsu anymore" Itachi said, which I understood.

I was finally in the shower, it had been a long day emotionally and I was ready for it to be over.

I dipped my head backwards under the stream of water, absorbing how good it felt.

"You're on my list, by the way" Yugao said and poked me in the chest. I bent my head forward to see Yugao had joined me in the shower.

"But, I'll forgive you for now" she said with a grin and kissed me hard. I smiled in our kiss and I broke it off.

"What list?" I said, winking at her and picked her up. I placed her against me and the wall, her legs were wrapped around me.

"We have to get ready for the upcoming chunin exams, they're soon and were hosting it" I told Sasuke as he sat on the couch in my office.

"That's right, I forgot about it with everything that's happened in the past week" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well at the moment there isn't anything we can do except wait and focus on other current matters" I told him. Last night released some tension I had built up. I didn't even realize I had any until I woke up this morning.

Hinata's POV:

"Your home is very nice daughter" my Dad said to me as we continued eating breakfast.

Itachi and I were woken up by my father and sister knocking on my front door. Which I had to answer because Itachi couldn't move fast.

"Thank you. This is Itachi's home too" I said with a smile, giving him a glance. My family had come over with some breakfast for us all to have. It was a nice surprise.

"So how are you feeling Itachi?" Hinabi asked him and he placed his glass back on the table.

"It looks worse than it is, I'm doing okay" he said honestly as he looked down at his body. His entire torso was covered in bandages. But you could still see his arms were covered in cuts.

"How is Neji?" My father asked before Hanabi could reply. My heart thumped a little bit. They didn't know yet. I had tried not to think about him yesterday when Shizune told us.

I slept most of the day to avoid the thoughts. I would only get up when Itachi needed something or to change his bandages the way Shizune had showed me when we arrived back home.

"Hes.." I started to speak but I lost my nerve. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Not well" Itachi finished my sentence and I looked at my father and sister.

"How so?" My father asked, looking directly at me.

"When we were attacked, Neji's heart was skimmed. It put him in a worse state than we thought. Shizune doesn't know when hell wake up.. if he does wake up" Itachi said. I was glad he was sitting next to me because I didn't think I would be able to get the story out.

Hinabi got up from the table without a word and headed straight upstairs. I heard her open Neji's door and a tear rolled down my face.

"I'm going to go up there with her" I said quietly, standing up from my seat at the table.

"Hinata" my father sent and I looked at him. I could read his emotions for once. He was upset.

"I can say this with confidence because I've been in this clan a lot longer than you. We Hyuga do not give up so easily, were fighters. He will wake up" he told me and something clicked inside of me. He was recognizing me as a Hyuga again. It was the first time in years, I felt happy to be apart of this clan. So I wiped the tear from my face and I nodded my head at him.

I turned to leave the kitchen to head towards Neji's room.

I turned the corner to enter Neji's room, he was laying on the bed. Hinabi was sitting next to him, holding his hand. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

My eyes moved towards Neji's chest, I was watching him breathe. He was a fighter, we always knew that.

I moved around the other side of the bed, sitting down and holding his hand. My father's words kept replaying in my mind. He was right.. he would make it threw. There's no way Neji would of lived the life he did and not survive this. He was strong, caring, independent and hardheaded.

"He come back to us.. right?" Hinabi asked me with a raspy voice.

"Yes" I told my sister with confidence. I was being brave for her. I was being brave for myself and most importantly, for him.

I moved my other hand to the side of his face and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"You need to show these babies who there uncle is" I whispered to him and we sat in silence after that.

i hope you all liked this! hopefully chapter 37 will be up in a few days and also, i had to find something in another chapter i wrote and damn.. i didnt realize how far along weve come in this story. anyways, enjoy (:


	37. Chapter 37

Itachi's POV:

Laying in bed by myself was probably my least favorite thing but at least I knew Hinata would be joining me soon. It had only been a week since we returned home but I thanked kami she was here.

The hallway light had finally shut off and I continued to look at the ceiling. She had been saying goodnight to Neji every single night. It hurt to see her like this. I was hoping he would wake up soon because he was also my friend.

"Do you need anything before I lay down?" she softly asked me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Just for you to lay next to me" I told her and she started moving toward the bed.

She crawled into the bed and laid her head near mine. I grabbed her hand with mine and put her arm over my chest. I knew she wouldn't because of my injuries.

"You really shouldn't have extra weight on them," she whispered and I turned my head towards her.

"You're worth it" I said and gave her forehead a kiss.

We lay in silence for a bit and I finally closed my eyes. Then I heard her sniffling.

"Hinata.. everything will be fine.. I promise" I said gently. I knew why she was crying but she hadn't really talked about it. She slept a lot since we were told and I didnt blame her.

I felt her nod her head and she just cried. I knew she fell asleep when her breathing evened out.

I sighed out loud, something needed to happen soon. Something happy, I didn't care what it was either. The last time I saw actual joy from her or really anyone was two months ago. The day the twins were announced.

If those babies were bringing her happiness, I was just going to accept the fact the were coming. It still hurt but I needed to put my pride aside and take the future head on.

I felt like I sat for a long time thinking about things to do and then I realized we could have a small baby party.. that should bring happiness.

I smirked knowing my day tomorrow would entail talking to Kakashi about this but I didn't want Hinata to know.. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"While the girls have their time with Neji, would you be willing to do something for me?" I asked Hiashi, finally breaking the few minutes of silence we were sitting in. It was a perfect time to ask for help.

"It depends on what that is" he replied, sipping his tea.

"Could walk with me to Kakashi's office? I'm not sure how my body will react to a long walk" I asked him, hoping he would say yes. I was having a hard time breathing again and wasn't sure if my lungs would be kind to me.

"I don't like the idea of leaving them alone," he said, glancing at me.

"Hinata has a personal anbu guarding her twenty-four seven since her return. I assure you they're safe" I informed him but he still looked sceptical.

"Fine" he breathed out, I was a little surprised he agreed but it needed to be done.

"I will be back in a few moments then" I said and slowly removed myself from the kitchen chair.

I only needed a shirt and to let them know we're leaving for a bit.

By the top step, I felt the burning come along with my lungs. If felt like it did a long time ago before they were healed and I could honestly say, I didn't miss it.

If I could go back in time to when Neji and I were fighting all of them, I would have been more cautious. That was our problem that day, we didn't want to be brutal because they weren't shinobi.. but little did we know they weren't civilians either.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Hinata asked me as I was just about inside our bedroom. I leaned against the doorway and looked at her. Her eyes were red and I knew she was crying.

"I'm putting a shirt on, your Dad is taking me to see Kakashi" I told her.

"I need to help you. If you move your arms wrong you could risk reopening the wounds on your torso" she spoke, slightly lecturing me in the process.

She moved forward and into the bedroom, I followed behind her. I watched her go in my drawers and pull out a regular black shirt. She made her way towards me and helped me put the shirt on. I knew she was still feeling upset, she was being gentle but pushy.

"Hinata" I said softly and I placed my hands on her shoulders. She didn't say anything but she just looked up at me.

I pulled her into my chest and just held her. It had been the first time since yesterday that I really had the chance to comfort her.

I didn't have to say anything to her but I knew she needed it. I needed it too, I was glad she was here.

"You shouldn't keep my father waiting, he's only so patient" she said, moving away from me to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and she gave me a small smile.

She went to move and I stopped her again, I pulled her towards me once more. I gave her a kiss and then let her go.

We looked at each other once more before she left the room completely this time. I stood there and waited for the door to Neji's room to close again.

The walk to the Hokages office would of been nicer if I felt better. It was a beautiful October day and I wish I could enjoy it. But I couldn't, every step I took my lungs and chest hurt more.

"Are you sure you'll make it up the stairs?" Hiashi asked as we entered the building.

"I made it this far," I said weakly and we both knew I was going to have a hard time. My determination and stubbornness weren't going to let me quit. I could hear Kisame making a remark.. I just could.

"I'll go on ahead and have your brother come help you" he said to me and walked on ahead. I continued to push myself.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard footsteps and I looked to see my brother coming down the stairs.

"Here I thought I was the only one to inherit fathers personality" he grumbled at me and put my arm over his shoulders and we took the stairs together.

I was surprised he so carelessly mentioned one of our parents.. it was the first time he said it casually and not with anger. At least he was slowly talking about them.. that was a good step.

As we entered the office, Sasuke placed me on the couch and I let my head fall against the back of it. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I felt my pain in my torso slowly fading away.

"Anyways, the messages to the other Kages have been sent out. Once they return we will then pick a date of the chunin exams" Kakashi said, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

The chunin exams.. the good days. When everything was normal.

I finally opened my eyes and turned towards all of them, lifting my head up.

"Speaking of the chunin exams.. Sasuke" Kakashi said and a small smirk formed on his face. I glanced at my brother, I was confused.

"Seriously?" He asked him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You and Naruto are still Genin. What do you want to do?" Kakashi asked him. He was seriously still a genin? Then I remembered that their exams were interrupted by the snake himself.

"I'm not performing a test with a bunch of children. I'll take my course when Naruto does" Sasuke nearly hissed at him.

"If you say so" Kakashi casually shrugged it off and leaned back into his chair. Then he finally looked at me.

"Now, what are you here for?" He asked me.

"I was thinking last night that we need something joyful around here" I told him and he looked confused. I looked at everyone, they had the same facial expression.

"I was thinking we had some sort of baby party type of thing for Hinata" I said awkwardly. I never thought I would of had to say something of that nature.

"They're called baby showers, brother" Sasuke mumbled and Kakashi laughed a little. I could feel the heat rising to my face and I knew they could see it.

"It would be good for everyone. Hinata gets to see her friends, you guys would get things for the children, we could host it in the district and-" I stopped rambling when Kakashi raised his hand for me to close my mouth. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me.. I never rambled.

"It sounds like a great idea," he said and I felt good inside knowing he was also on board.

"I'll have Yugao and Sasuke switch places. I'll have her discreetly go around to invite people" Kakashi spoke again before anyone could speak.

"I want this to be a surprise though. She's been having a really hard time with Neji this week. She needs to be surprised and happy" I told everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, pay attention this time" Kakashi deadpanned and my brother nodded in agreement. I was glad he said something because if he didn't, I would have.

"When is all of this supposed to happen anyhow?" Sasuke asked, looking at me.

"I would plan for this Saturday," I said and no one disagreed. It would be a nice day, I would be sure of it.

"I can have everything arranged. Just make sure the invites are in place" Hiashi finally chimed in and I'm glad he did because I wasn't sure where to start.

"Won't the elders be suspicious?" I asked him. Who were to think that the ones we feared first haven't even crossed out minds lately.

"They're proving me wrong so far. Don't worry about them" he said in a weird tone and I didnt want to push buttons.

"Well, now that this is all settled. Sasuke, go fill Yugao in and switch with her. Hiashi and Itachi, you two are dismissed and I need to go have a conversation with Hinata. Once Yugao is done, come find me" Kakashi said giving us all instructions.

"What do you need to discuss with her?" Sasuke snapped quickly and I looked at the both of them while they talked. They were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said and I wondered if they were hiding something. Maybe I was overthinking it.

"See you Saturday, I'm going home. Send Hanabi home when you see her" Hiashi said, interrupting them. It broke then tension and he turned to leave the room.

"I need your help.." I almost whispered and looked at Sasuke. I used all the energy I had walking here. There wasn't anyway I would make it back on my own.

Kakashi's POV:

I waited for Sasuke and Itachi to leave my office before I moved. I needed to collect my thoughts for a minute. I was thrown off when Sasuke so bluntly asked me about what I needed with Hinata. I knew Itachi felt the tension.. I just hoped he wouldn't question it.

I shook my head and rose from my seat. I made a sign with my hands and went into the ground. The flickering body trick is how I wanted to travel today.

I came to the surface of Itachi's front porch and I didnt see Yugao standing here like I had yesterday. I felt her on the roof this time, did she need a change of view?

I shrugged it off and walked inside, I guess I would ask her about it later if it still bothered me.

I assumed they were in Neji's room so that's where my legs headed for. I walked down the hallway and the door was cracked.

I pushed it open carefully and saw Hinata and Hanabi sitting near his bed. They both looked at me and I gave them a small wave.

"Hanabi, you need to go home. Hinata, you and I need to have a conversation" I said softly to them. They both nodded their heads and didn't say anything. I watched them say their goodbyes to their cousin and I moved aside so they could leave the room. Hanabi walked out first and headed out of the house. She looked miserable and I knew how hard it was for them.

Hinata closed the door behind her and we were all three feet from each other while we stood in the hallway.

"Come to my house?" I asked her and she sniffled whole nodding her head.

I was sure that if she got out of her own home a little bit of tension would fade considering the source of her sadness was currently laying in a bed.

Once we were outside, I looked around for Yugao. I'm sure she knew she didn't have to be with Hinata if I was with her and then I spotted her. She was sitting on top of their house.

"Anbu, you are to remain here until Sasuke comes. He'll fill you in" I shouted up towards her and she nodded her head. I knew it was irritating her but it was part of her job.

We soon moved our way towards my house, I held the door open for her and she went inside first. She went straight for the glasses and got some water.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked me and I started heading towards my living room. Once we were done talking, I was taking a nap until Sasuke found me. I took a seat on the couch and she followed me by sitting on the other end of it.

"We're hosting the chunin exams in a few weeks. If it's alright with you, I would like to have to start teaching again" I filled her in.

"I can't just leave the district," she said, pointing to her stomach. I smirked at her.

"I was going to let Iruka send kids here so you would be at home" I filled her in on the rest of my plan. Sasuke and I were talking about this before Hiashi came into my office.

"Is that even possible?" She asked me, looking confused.

"If we call it tutoring than no one will question it" I confessed. It wasn't really ordinary to have school ethics taught outside of the academy but it wasn't fair that Iruka had been by himself all this time. I also knew Hinata loved what she was doing.

"Well If it's going to work out then I will gladly accept" she said and she smiled. A real genuine smile. I couldn't help but to look at her, she looked so beautiful. My eyes wandered her body and stopped on her stomach. I still couldn't believe that the two humans in there were mine.

She caught me looking and her face blushed slightly.

"Did you want to feel the bump? They might kick for you" she asked me and I moved pretty quickly toward her. I sat right next to her, I was excited. I hope they would move for me.

She held my hands in place, moving them around her stomach. It was the weirdest thing but then I felt it, a small movement under my hand.

"Did you feel it?" She asked, looking at me and the happiness I was feeling was over the top. I smiled, one little kick was good enough for me.

"I can't wait until they're here" I told her, looking up at her.

"Me too" she gave me a smile and we just sat there, looking at each other.

Her hands were on top of mine still and I didnt want her to move. The feeling of comfortability was here again but it was over powering. I knew she felt it too.

"I.." I started to say but she cut me off when her hand pulled my face mask down. I felt frozen.

Then her lips met mine. I didn't even bother fighting my mind this time. I couldn't. I lost all sources of validation of what was right and wrong in the moment.

I grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. She moved herself while the heat was rising with every kiss. The sync we always had, fell right back into place.

Neither of us tried to talk this time, we were letting it happen. I really thought all the months ago I knew what I wanted but the more I touched her.. the more I believed I lied to myself. I think I missed her.

I pushed her back off of my gently and she was now standing in front of me. I grabbed her hand and I led her upstairs towards my bedroom. I wanted her, it would either confirm what I was fighting off or just add to the secret we adding to.

I moved my door open and pulled her in. She closed the door behind me and turned me around.

I pulled her into me and kissed her again but this time with passion. We moved backwards until I was sitting on my bed again. She climbed back on top of me and we continued what we were doing.

Her hands were removing my vest and I swung it around myself to throw it on the floor. I knew she was thinking the same things I was or she would have stopped by now.

I move my hands towards her tank top and slid the straps down the side of her arms which twisted her arms under so they were off her arms completely.

It didn't take long for us to get naked but we still didn't do anything yet.

I moved my mouth from hers and kissed down Her neck towards her chest. I played with her left nipple while my mouth played with the right now.

She was sitting on top of me naked and she was moaning a bit and it was driving me crazy.

She finally took her hands to remove my face from her breasts. She had pushed me backwards and I laid down on my bed. Was this where it would happen? I was anticipating it now. I knew earlier when we walked up the stairs I wanted her but now I needed her.

She shifted herself and slowly slid down on me. I damn near growled and then she started rocking her hips, she also moaned.

She was riding me with full lust now and I was enjoying every single second of it. Then it confirmed it.. I missed her.

I missed everything about her. Her eyes her hair, her scent, her body, her attitude, her touch.. just her. But now it was too late. I let her go.

"Kakashi.. I'm gonna.." her breathing became really deep while her moans became louder and I could feel her tighten around me. The warmness of it came quickly after.

I knew she went but continued going until I went. Which didn't take long either.

Once we were both done, she got off of me and laid next to me on my bed. We were both sweaty and catching our breath.

I rolled over to look at her. I never felt more at home than I had in awhile. Just being next to her was all I needed.

"You were starting to say something earlier before I interrupted you" she softly said while she sat up. I watched her collect her clothes and get dressed.

"I.." I started to say again and I lost my nerve. I was going to say I miss this while we were sitting together. But now it was void considering we did what we just did.

I joined her in getting dressed, it was a good idea considering Sasuke was bound to find me soon.

"Since when do you get tongue tied?" She asked, jokingly.

I was done putting my clothes back on and I still wasn't sure what to say. She was right, since when did I get tongue tied?

"It's not something you want to hear," I said, it would only cause awkwardness. If it did, we would be right back where we were when she decided to choose Itachi over me.

I walked toward my bedroom door to open it so I could leave.

"Try me" she said aggressively slamming the door closed, trapping us in the room again. Was that a mood swing or her? Oh that's scary.. but fine, since she wants to know.

I grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a deep loving kiss. I broke away but remained holding her face, our faces only inches apart so I could look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Hinata. Deeply. I lied to the both of us that day. I want you" I growled at her, kissing her again.

"I need you" I said, kissing her again. I pushed her back a little bit and now her back was against the wall.

I moved one of my hands from her face, to the wall.

"I can't let go" I whispered, kissing her again.

"But I have to" I whispered, kissing her one last time. Then I stopped all together, waiting for her to reply.

She removed herself from me and left my bedroom. I bumped the wall a little bit with my fist.. damn it.

I left my bedroom but chasing her wasn't my priority. I ignored my feelings and went looking for Sasuke instead.

"This week went by quickly, the baby shower tomorrow should be great" Naruto said from the couch in my office.

He was wrong and he didn't even know. This was the longest week ever. When your mind and heart were fighting each other, the days dragged on.

"Are you excited Kakashi sensei?" He asked me and I looked up at him.

"Yes" I said, my answer was short. My answers all week were short and they both knew something was wrong me. I'm sure everyone did who talked to me.

"Only a yes? What's been your problem all week?" He asked me and I my handed twitched.

"Naruto, leave it alone. He's just being an idiot" Sasuke hissed at me. He emphasized the word idiot.. he knew. He was the only person aside from Hinata that knew me the best.

Him and I locked eyes and he just shook his head.

"I'm going to go home, I'll see you there" I spoke before he started yelling at me. I deserved it but I didn't want to hear it.

I quickly made my way home, my mind was blank. I just wanted to sleep, nothing else.

I opened my front door to see Yugao sitting at the kitchen table. A pang of guilt flooded my body but I was also happy to see her.

"How much longer are you going to lie to me?" She asked, no emotion came along with it.

I felt starstruck, did she know or was she playing one of her games?

"I'm not following" I told her, which wasn't a lie but I also hoped she would just tell me what she was talking about.

"Do you know what my speciality is as a shinobi or did you forget?" She asked me, taking a sip of whatever she had in her cup in front of her.

My mind was drawing blanks.. I wasn't sure what answer she wanted. She was a master with weapons, she was quick, she had excellent sensory skills..

Then it clicked.. sensory skills. She could read people's chakras for miles, knowing exactly what they're doing by the way their chakra was moving.

"I see you finally put two and two together" she hissed at me, standing up from the table. She looked enraged, sad, betrayed. She knew what Hinata and I did. It all made sense.. she had been distant all week.

"You have one minute to give me a valid reason not to leave this house," she said, tapping her fingers on the kitchen table.

"I can't give you one.. but I can give you an explanation" I admitted, looking into her eyes and she remained quiet. I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you.. but I'm in love with Hinata" I exhaled as I spoke. It was the first time I've said any of that out loud, I feel like a horrible person but I also felt relieved.

"You could of told me instead of going behind my back and betrayed my trust. I would of been less upset!" She yelled at me, throwing her cup towards me. I moved out of them for it to shatter on the wall behind me.

"I already told Sasuke and he's more than happy to take my post for a couple of days" she growled at me and moved from behind the kitchen table. So he did know..

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it" I said in honestly. I wasn't going to defend myself because I agreed with her. I could of told her after that night Hinata and I kissed in my office. I wish I realized it sooner.

As she walked past me I grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't tell anyone" I asked her but if she didn't. I would understand.

"Only because I'm not sinking to your level, I won't" she hissed at me and ripped her arm free of my grip.

"I need time" she snapped at me.

Then I watched her leave and I just fell to the ground and sat there. I looked over at the broken cup on the ground.

What did I just do? I had someone here for me that only had feelings for me and I ruined it.

Hinata's POV:

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Neji" I told Itachu before getting off of the bed. He gave me a small smile and kissed my hand.

I moved myself off the bed and scurried out of our bedroom. My movements were quick towards his room. He was the only one who knew what Kakashi and I did months ago. The same thing we did a week ago. It was eating me alive and even if I lost Itachi because of it.. I needed to tell him.

I made myself over towards Neji's bedside and sat down. I took his hand in mine and held it.

"I need advice about something bad I did.." I whispered to him. I didn't talk about, hoping he would just reply but I knew he wouldn't.

"I know you can hear me but you can't respond. Please give me a sign to do what is right.." I asked him, what I would give to hear his voice.

Moments passed of me just staring at him and then I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"Neji?" I asked him, maybe he was coming around. I rubbed small circles on his hand, hoping he would do it again.

Even if he didn't do it again.. I knew it was a sign for me to come clean to Itachi.

"Thank you nii-san" I whispered to him and removed myself from his bed.

I left his room and knew it was time. It had to be or I didn't think I would make it any more with this secret.

By the time I got back to the bedroom, I built up enough courage to do so.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked me, he had sat up in bed and turned the lamp on.

"I need to do something before I tell you something" I said softly and made my way over to his side of the bed.

I bent down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. I could feel the tears falling before I stopped kissing him. This would probably be the last kiss I got from him.

I let go and looked him in the eyes, he looked concerned.

"No change in Neji?" He asked me.

"That's not why I'm crying" I said, sniffling. I sat on the bed in front of him.

"Then that's the matter?" He asked me sitting up a little more straight. He was recovering well and could move better now.

"A week ago.. I did something" I started saying and I could feel the air in my throat closing up.

"Okay, what was it?" He asked calmly.

"I.." was all I said before the real flood of tears poured out.

"Its okay to talk to me you know" he said wiping the tears from my face. I swatted his hands away and removed myself from the bed.

"I don't deserve you. I slept with Kakashi" I spit it out and looked at him. His face was reading blank.

"Even after all we've been threw.. you still went behind my back?" he asked me and I didnt know what to say. I didn't want to lie to him. It felt right, but it also felt wrong. I fell back into my old routine and this time wouldn't be as easy to escape.

"It just happened" I said, trying not to completely sob.

"Things like that don't just happen, Hinata. You could have stopped and you didn't. Neither of you did. You both knew what you were doing" he said, I still couldn't pick out what emotion he was portraying and that was the scary part.

"Do you even love me?" He asked and that was by far the worst question he has ever asked me. It hurt. To much.

"Actually. Don't answer that. Please leave the bedroom" he said to me and I nodded my head. That was the least I could do.

I closed the door behind me and headed back towards Neji's room. I would sleep on the couch in his room. At least I didn't get kicked out of the house..

Laying on the couch felt colder than any ground I had ever slept on. It felt isolated even though I wasn't alone in this room.

But somewhere underneath all the hurt I was feeling, I felt relief. I no longer harbored a secret even though I probably just lost Itachi.

Why did I do this to myself? I was in love with every single piece of that man but yet I still loved Kakashi. That day I decided, it's not like my feelings for Kakashi left, they were just buried.

Itachis POV:

The next morning came quickly and I felt shallow. I still wasn't sure how to process the information Hinata told me.

I shook it from my mind for a second and wondered where she slept last night. I wanted to check on her even though she destroyed my trust.

Getting out bed had become easier but breathing didn't. I lived with lung problems once and I would do it again.

I pushed myself up and headed towards the bedroom door. It was still early in the morning and I knew I was the only one awake.

I opened the door to Neji's room slowly and quietly, entering the bedroom.

I found her on the couch in a ball, trying to keep herself warm. I looked around quickly and finally spotted the extra blanket.

I put the blanket on her and kneeled down to her, she was in a deep sleep.. that much I could tell.

I put my hand on her and just rubbed my thumb on the top of her head. It felt like my heart was breaking.. I could never just have her.

"I will always love you.. I need you to remember that some day.." I whispered to her before I got back up and away from her.

"Help" a cracked voice whispered and I instantly spun around and looked at Neji

Did he just say something? Was today the day?

I moved closer to the bed and really looked at him, c'mon my friend.. wake up.

i hope you all dont hate me for this chapter. let me know! enjoy (:


	38. Chapter 38

Hinata's POV:

"Are you sure you heard him?" A woman asked and I opened my eyes slowly. Itachi and Shizune were standing over Neji's bed.

"My vision might be bad but my ears aren't" Itachi said and I kept focus on their conversation. Did Neji finally make some form of activity?

"Well, just keep an eye on him. This is a good progression" she said, giving him a small smile.

I shifted a little bit and I felt weight on me. I looked to see a blanket over me.. when did this get here?

"You're finally awake" Itachi said softly and we made eye contact. I felt the sting of my heart already starting. I knew what I did was my fault and I wish I could take it back.

"Did something happen?" I asked, sitting up a little bit to look at my cousin.

"He finally spoke but he's still not awake yet. Is that why you're sleeping in here? To keep an eye on him?" Shizune asked and my chest felt heavy. I looked at Itachi and he shook his head.

"I was just tired last night" I told her, lying and she nodded her head. She started to move around the room before making her way to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow for you," she told me and left the room quietly. Leaving Itachi and I by ourselves.

Itachi's POV:

Shizune had left, leaving Hinata and I alone.

I turned to look at her and we locked eyes.

"Why?" I blurted out. She remained silent and I wish I didn't. Today was supposed to be a good day and yet, here we are.

"I'm not sure how to answer you" she said softly. I had the slightest idea of what the reason was but I didn't want to acknowledge it considering it had been five months since she was mine. Not officially but still.

"Do you still love him?" I asked her and the answer was written on her face but I needed her to say it.

"Yes.." she said softly. I hated hearing it.

"But. I'm in love with you. It just happened. It was more of a comfortability than anything" she told me, trying to defend herself. I could see the tears welling in her eyes. Even though she created this mess, I still didn't like to see her cry.

"I'm going to get some air" I told her and turning my back on her. I felt empty and wasn't sure how to deal with any of this. I wanted to just pretend it didn't happen so there wasn't a void.

"Wait" I heard her say and then I felt her hand on my wrist. I moved around a little bit to see her. Just grabbed my hands in her and looked at me. I could see one tear ready to fall out. It took a lot for me to hold back wiping it off her face.

"Just know I'm sorry" she told and I knew she was sincere but I couldn't trust her. I nodded my head and left her alone in Neji's bedroom.

"I haven't seen you in months. I'm sorry" I whispered and finally opened my eyes. I looked over samehada and sighed. I missed my friend. He was someone I could talk to about my life and right now, I needed him more than ever. I just needed someone..

Then a thud landed next to me and I looked up to see my brother.

"Are you okay? Hinata said you left the house two hours ago" he asked me, taking a seat next to me on the grass. Had it really been two hours?

"You were looking for me?" I asked him, trying to avoid his question.

"I know what you're doing and I know what's going on, talk to me," he said, sounding annoyed but generally concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I bluntly said and looked at Kisames gr grave marker again. I needed to have a real marker put here soon.

"Don't play dumb. I know what Kakashi and Hinata did" he deadpanned and I felt the heat rush to my face. Did Kakashi tell him?

"I'm not really sure what I'm feeling. I just feel empty" I told him, trying to be honest. It was weird talking to him about it honestly.

"But are you okay?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders and I looked at him.

"I know we don't normally talk but if you don't feel okay at some point, talk to me" he said awkwardly but I gave me a small smirk.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked him.

"Ever since that day on the cliff.. I worry about you" he breathed out and it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that answer.

"No need to worry. I won't ever become that bad again, I assure you that. But I don't know.. I'm not even mad at Kakashi or Hinata" I said out loud. Maybe talking to him would make me feel better somehow.

"How are you not mad? I don't understand" my brother asked, he looked confused.

"I'm more hurt than anything I guess. I just need her to realize that I love her" I told him and he looked even more confused.

"That doesn't even make sense to me but whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes. I knew it didn't make sense to him but it made sense to me.

"She means everything to me and I'm not going to just walk away because she made a mistake" I continued speaking my thoughts.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you this but Kakashi's feelings for her have resurfaced," he told me and something inside of me just clicked. That hurt to hear more than her telling me what they did. I would be damned if I was being strung around again. If we fixed what we were, it would be the last chance.

"What about Yugao?" I asked him, my curiosity came shining through.

"She's pretty upset considering she's the one who figured out they did what they did. But she just needs time. She cares about him" he told me.

"How long has it been since they did it? I didn't ask her" I asked him and waited for a response.

"Eight days I think" he told me. She had waited a week to tell me? Then my emotions came flooding in all at once. The emptiness was finally gone and replaced. I felt the betrayal, sadness, anger and jealousy. But overall I felt hurt in general. I knew I was good enough for her but I felt heart broken.

"Yugao?" I asked out loud when I knocked on her door. I decided that maybe talking to her would help considering I knew how she was feeling. It was the same feelings I was having when Hinata told me about her being pregnant. The hurt, betrayal and sadness. The same current feelings I was having but I would try my best not to show her that.

The front door to her home opened and she stepped aside to let me in. It was a little odd considering I've never been here before.

I walked in and she shut the door behind her. It got increasingly darker except for the illuminating light from the other room.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked me and I wasn't sure how to go about this. It also kind of threw me off since it was hard to see her.

"I know what you're feeling" I told her honestly right off the bat.

"I don't understand what she does to keep reeling him back in. Why would he do this to me?" She asked out loud and moved further into her house.

"They were in the heat of the moment and they were once lovers. She's also carrying his children" I said, trying to remain positive. I followed her into what was probably her living room.

"Don't remind me" she hissed at me. Was she also deeply bothering about the babies?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve" I told her honestly.

"Why are you so calm about all of this? She went behind your back as much as he went behind mine" she asked me as she took a seat. I looked around to see a bottle of something on her coffee table right next to her leaf headband. She looked terrible, she was paler than normal and her eyes were puffy. She must of been crying. Not to mention she must have been having a drink in silence before I knocked on the door. I leaned against the wall so I didn't have to completely stand while talking.

"I'm being calm because I'm positive it was a mistake and I'm willing to give my trust back slowly," I told her. It wasn't a lie and it would take a long time.

"But like I said I'm here because I know what you're feeling. It's the same emotions I was having when I found out she was pregnant. It was a few days before the war and I left the village. I didn't want to be near anyone" I spoke again hoping that she would realize hiding away in her home wasn't healthy. Like it wasn't healthy when I left the village. I hoped talking of a past problem would help.

"I can't bring myself to go into the district. I'm angry at the both of them" she deadpanned and drank whatever was left in her cup. I understood where she was coming from though.

"You have to eventually, you're still part of the ANBU" I reminded her.

"I'm thinking about resigning my position when Neji wakes up" she told me and removed herself from the couch.

"You can't quit your job because your emotions are running wild" I told her. I'm glad I was here now, she needed someone to talk because she wasn't thinking clearly. I glanced back down at the bottle of liquor, it was already half gone. Maybe she was drunk and wasn't showing it. It could explain her thought process right now.

"If I go near him I'm just going to cry and if I go near Hinata I'm just going to go into a blind rage" she said and started pacing. I watched her movements, her balance was off a little bit too.

"I think talking to him would be beneficial. It's going to hurt a lot but you'll also remember you love him and it helps" I told her, my advice wasn't the best but it worked for me anytime Hinata and I had a fight. Yes, she would drive me to new lengths of emotion. But at the end of it, I wanted her.

"I'm not you. I can't just forgive someone so easily" she said, looking me in the eyes and started moving toward me.

"You're mistaken on that part. You're not the only one hurting. They're both feeling guilty and are both heartbroken over the realization they've betrayed us" I said to her and I saw something shift in her eyes.

"I think it's time you left" she said as she walked past me. She sounded irritated now but I nodded my head and followed her back into the nearly dark hallway towards the front door.

We got to her front door and she stopped to turn to me.

"Two can play at this game" she whispered angrily and then looked at me. What game?

Before I could continue thinking she crashed her lips onto mine and her hand made its way to my down below. My body was reacting back to her. She pushed me back slightly and we hit the wall behind us. Then I pushed her off of me gently like hitting the wall broke me of the trance I was in.

"What are you doing?" I asked her seriously. She stood a foot away from me but it confirmed that she was definitely not sober. Now I understood why she said two could play say this game. She was trying to get back at Kakashi.

"Did you not like this?" She asked and grabbed for my down below again. I would be lying if I said I didn't but I didn't come here for a sexual encounter.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, grabbing her wrist to stop her from touching me again.

"Because I want you" she whispered and moved forward and started biting my neck. I felt her move up my neck, licking as she went and it wasn't making it easier to deny her. I could feel myself growing harder.

"You don't want me. I think that's the liquor talking and you're not thinking straight" I said out loud. Her kisses had reached my mouth again and her lips were hovering over mine. I felt frozen for some reason.

"You're mistaken on that part" she whispered, removing her wrist from my hand and hungrily kissed me again. Her hand moving down again. She took my own words and used them on me.

I grabbed her face to deepen the kiss, our tongues were dancing. She grabbed the back of my head, removing my hair from the hair holder. She buried her hand into my hair and I almost moaned a bit from how she pulled on it. Her other hand had moved it's way into my pants. She knew what she was doing, that much I would give her. Her hand continued moving faster and my mind was going blank.

Then I realized I was losing my self control and I need this to end. I removed her from my body and backed away.

"I can't do this" I told her honestly and started reaching for the doorknob.

"Did it at least feel good?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I shrugged her hand off of me and left her house in a blur.

I walked as fast I could away from her home. I knew she wasn't coming after me but it made me feel better.

What did I just do? Why did it feel good? Why didn't I hate it? It did feel weird to me though. Hinata had been the only person I've done anything with. The only person I had ever been intimate with.. but yet, when Yugao was touching me it felt new and exciting. I wanted more honestly but it wasn't comfortable like it had been with Hinata.

Then something clicked.. Hinata said it this morning. She said it was more of a comfort thing with Kakashi and it all made sense to me now. He was her first as she is mine.

I understood things easier from her perspective now but I couldn't trust her yet.

I did however know that the baby shower was soon and I had to be the one who walked Hinata to the house we picked out to celebrate in.

I walked into my house and headed straight for the stairs, I needed to make sure Hinata was awake and dressed.

I headed towards Neji's room and opened the door. She was sleeping on the couch again.

I moved toward her and kneeled down to be face level with her.

"Hinata.." I whispered and gently touched her face.

She slowly opened her eyes but I didn't moved my hand away. My thumb was stroking her cheek.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. Were going out" I told her and her eyes fully opened.

"Going out where?" She asked me but hadn't bothered moving yet. I think underneath it all we were enjoying the normalcy to being close.

"It's a secret, just make sure you're dressed really cute" I informed her. She gave me a small smile.

"I really am sorry by the way" she whispered to me.

"Well talk about this later" I said and removed myself from her so she could get off the couch.

She vanished from my sight and I turned to look at Neji.

"Help me" he said again and I moved as quick as I could to him. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm here Neji, Im here" I said and squeezed his hand a little bit. I'm sure after what happened to us his mind probably kept replaying the same thing.

I watched him carefully and his eyebrows flexed a bit, like he was concentrating.

"Neji, you're not alone. C'mon" I said again and his face went back to neutral. This was a great sign, he would be back soon.

I let his hand go and backed away from his bed. The happiness I felt inside knowing my friend would be back soon was great.

I turned to leave his room, I closed the door behind me. I heard the shower running but I also needed to go in there. I wanted to fix my hair and wash my face.

â

I glanced at the clock on the wall as we walked down the stairs. We were making perfect timing.

"I need you to close your eyes" I said to her when we got to the front door and she did.

"P-please don't blindfold me" she asked, grabbing my hand. She would probably never like blindfolds again because of the kidnappers and I felt empathetic.

We remained silent as I guided her down the street a little bit. It was only four houses down from mine.

I opened the door, everything was silent on the other side and I knew everyone was in the living room, she just couldn't see it yet.

"You can open your eyes now" I informed her and she did. She looked around confused and then at me.

"Ladies first" I said gesturing toward the living room. She walked forward and turned the corner and I heard everyone yell surprise. I watched her turn pink from blushing and started smiling. It warmed my heart a bit knowing this was a good idea. The music started playing softly again and people started talking again.

I moved forward myself so I could be apart of the day. I turned the corner and everyone was talking to Hinata and one another.

I looked around the room to find Shizune, I needed to give her an update on Neji before I forgot.

Except the first person I made eye contact with was Kakashi and we locked. He motioned for me to follow him as he vanished into the far back of the house. I walked between everyone and finally reached him.

"I'm sorry" he spit it out but kept eye contact with me. I wasn't even angry, after doing what I did with Yugao and realizing things for myself.

"Its okay" I told him honestly. He looked bewildered because I just accepted his apology.

"I've realized some things today. Don't look so confused" I told him and he facial expression softened a little bit.

Before either of us could speak again, we were interrupted by an anbu coming from the floor.

"Hokage sama. The interrogation unit has sent me" the anbu informed him. We looked at each other quickly and back to the messenger.

"He has finally snapped out of the izanami but quickly passed out from exhaustion. That's all" he finished his message.

"Come get me when he awakens" Kakashi spoke. The anbu nodded his head and vanished.

"Finally. Maybe we'll get some answers about those kidnappers" I said and Kakashi nodded his head in agreement with me.

"As I was saying.." Kakashi started to speak again, trying to jump back to the previous subject.

"Don't. What's done is done. Just focus on fixing things with Yugao" I told him, trying to push him in the other direction that wasn't Hinata. I think he picked up on my small hint and nodded his head once more.

"Let's just enjoy today like we had originally planned.." I told him, walking away. I left him in the hallway and found Sasuke. I needed to breath for a second, I didn't realize I was holding my breath while speaking to Kakashi.

The baby shower was done but a few people lingered behind to help bring all the stuff to their designated homes. Some of it would be coming back to my house and some if it to Kakashis.

"Thank you guys for today" Hinata said, looking around at everyone.

"Itachi and your father are the ones to thank" Kakashi spoke, letting her know. She looked at me and I could tell what she did bothered her even more now that she knew I did this for her.

"Is the party over?" A voice asked from the other side of the room and we all looked. Yugao did make it. I gave her a small smirk, our conversation did something after all.

"You're just in time to help us move everything" my brother chimed in. I watched her and her eyes landed on Kakashi and I could feel the air getting thicker.

"Works for me. I need to stay busy" she gave him a small smile and started walking toward the boxes. She purposely brushed against me as she went by and it made me shiver a little bit. I didn't exactly want anyone to know what happened earlier.

"Has anyone seen my bag?" Shizune asked, breaking the silence.

Before I could open my mouth to answer, the front door to the home we were in slammed opened. Kakashi was the first to move.

"Why are you here?" he spoke and vanished from all of our sights. Who the hell was here? Kakashi's voice was full of worry.

i hope you guys dont hate me for this chapter lol. please let me know and ouu, whos the mystery person?


	39. Chapter 39

Nejis POV:

-flashback-

"He's the only one standing, get him" someone yelled and I couldn't turn in time. They knew how my bloodline worked and then it hit. The surging pain in my chest. It felt like fire. Something painful. My bloodline shut off and I looked down at my chest. A giant mutated hand was pulling out and the warmth of my blood was gushing now.

I couldn't fight anymore and this pain I was feeling was something I had never felt before. I fell and hard. I was lying on my stomach and I looked around me. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion and I could see Itachi laying on his back. He was taken out first. They were yelling about his eyes and he was more dangerous.

Little did they know he only had one eye but they were scared.

"Help me" I tried to cough out but the blood from my wound was rising into my throat a bit, no one would hear me.

My vision started turning black, was this it? Was this how I die?

"You'll meet your maker soon. Our Queen will rise again" one of the villagers said and my vision was near gone.

-end of flashback-

I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, they felt tight. My chest was on fire and my body felt like it was hit by a train.

I needed to get to safety before they figured out I was awake. I needed to save myself.

I used all my strength to remove myself from where I was. I moved and it hurt.

I tried to open my eyes again but I managed to open them a little bit, the sunlight was strong and it didn't make matters better.

Thud. I hit the ground again, damn it. They were going to know I was awake if I kept on making noise.

"Byakugan" I whispered and my bloodline activated and the sharp pain rain through my mind. It felt like someone was stabbing me.

My vision was still distorted but I could see a staircase and I was still on the floor. I pushed myself off the floor with whatever strength I had and my legs were numb.

They're not taking me down like this, I was a fighter and if I had to escape this house. I would.

I stumbled into the hallway and grabbed onto something, a railing I think. Great, at least I have a guide now.

I had finally got outside, that much I knew from the temperature change. My vision was blurring out again, black spots were taking over. I tried to see around me but it didn't matter anymore. I could hear noises coming from down the street. My bloodline was deactivated and I was officially back to darkness since my eyes wouldn't open at all. I could feel a little warmth on my cheeks. I'm sure it was a little blood from completely overuse of my eyes.

I just hoped these noises were friendly and not the enemy. A gamble I was willing to take. At least if they were friendly I could eventually get home.

My body slightly fell into the side of the structure and I used my hands to guide myself the rest of the way. I felt around everywhere and eventually found what I thought was a doorknob.

I opened the doorknob and I fell inside. The door slammed open made a loud crash. Whomever is in this house definitely knows I'm here now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked but I could trust anything since I couldn't see.

"Stay back" I tried to say, my voice cracked. I was on the floor and I had my arms in front of my face.

I could hear more movement, how many other people were here.

"Neji, it's me. Kakashi. You're safe" he said, kakashi? Was I already home or was it a lie?

"I can't trust you" I coughed off.

"Nii-san" a soft female voice said. Was that Hinata? Now I know it was a lie. She couldn't be home, she was taken. These people were deceiving. Trying to call me brother, pretending to be someone they weren't.

I started throwing my hands because I could feel these people coming closer to me. I hit someone and I wasn't sure who.

"Neji, stop. You're home and safe" a deep voice boomed and I knew I was home. There wasn't anyway my uncle would leave the village. I was really safe. That really was Hinata and Kakashi then. She was safe, she was found.

"Hinata.." my voice cracked, I need my cousin before anyone. It took a second before I could feel small arms around my neck. She was hugging me, it hurt but it was worth it.

"You're awake" she whispered and I felt warmth on my neck. Was she crying?

"Can you open your eyes?" Another female voice asked. Why was everything so foggy in my mind?

"No, I nearly walked here blind and why can't I remember anything?" I asked and I heard movement.

"It's me, Shizune. I'm going to give you some healing to your eyes so you can at least open them" she said softly and I nodded my head. Hinata had removed herself from me but she held onto my side.

I felt another set of hands touch my face where my eyes were and I felt cooling. Medical jutsu was so weird to me but I appreciated it.

I could feel the pain around my eyes diminishing and my headache was a small throb now.

"Try to open your eyes now," she said, removing her hands from my face and that's what I did.

They finally opened, the sunlight was still overpowering but it only took a second to get used to. I could see everyone's legs at first and the first face I saw was Hinatas. I smiled, it was nice to see.

Then I looked around, I was surrounded. Kakashi, Itachi, Shizune, Yugao, My uncle, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi and Tenten were all looking at me. What a weird bunch to wake up to. Why was everyone here?

I continued to look and looked down at my body. I could see all the marks on my body, my arms were covered and I noticed my chest.

I was bandaged up and the warmth and feeling of someone's hand was still fresh in my mind. My breathing hitched a bit and I touched my chest and it was sore.

"You're safe, don't touch it" Hinata said and grabbed my hands. I escaped death but I knew it was going to haunt me for a long time. I wanted to go back to that village and give them what they deserve.

"Let's get you back home," she said, helping me off the ground. I leaned on her and I noticed her stomach, she had grown a bit from the pregnancy.

"How long was I out for?" I asked out loud, waiting for someone to answer me.

"Nearly three weeks" Kakashi said and moved a little closer to me. Three weeks? Holy shit.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I thought I died" I said honestly.

"You almost did but you're a Hyuga, we don't quit" Hanabi said and ran her way through everyone. She crashed into my chest and gave me a bone crushing hug. I almost went to instant tears from the pain but it was worth it. I hugged her with my free arm.

"Easy, hes injured" Hinata tried to reprimand her.

"Its okay" I said, I lied because of the pain but I wasn't going to make her feel bad.

"You two get him back home and situated. We have to move all this stuff" Kakashi said and everyone turned their backs to go back into whatever room they had come from.

"What did I barge in on?" I asked and they started walking with me. I looked around, I was in the district and I could see my house. We really weren't far from home.

"They threw me a surprise babyshower" Hinata answered my question.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm sorry" I said, go figure today would be the day I wake up. But it did make sense now on why a majority of people in the room were female.

"Don't apologize. You're the best gift I got today" she said and I looked at her. She was smiling a bit.

We didn't say much for the rest of the walk but we made it home and we went straight for the living room. They placed me on the couch and took their own seats.

"Are you going to be okay? You seemed really scared when you entered the house" Hanabi asked me and I looked at her.

"I'll be fine eventually. Can you get me some water?" I asked her. My throat felt dry, like I had eaten an entire bag of sand. She nodded her head and got up from her seat.

"Who saved you?" I asked Hinata, I wanted to know everything that had happened since I was out.

"I saved myself. I fought both of my kidnappers. I ended up back in the mist village" she answered and it was a short answer.

"How did you end up escaping two people while pregnant?" I asked her, that I was curious about. Everything was interesting to me right now. I felt like I was missing a lot in the three week time frame.

"We're Hyugas, we're fighters," she said and giggling a bit.

"Did you just call yourself a Hyuga?" I asked her, my mind spun for a second and she nodded her head. It made me smirk a bit. It had been almost five years since she didn't violently object to that last name.

Hanabi came back into the living room with water for me and I took it.

"Drink that slowly" Hinata said to me and I nodded my head. I wanted to giant chug the entire glass but I knew I would end up getting sick.

The water felt amazing going down, like it was repairing every small crack from being dry. I finished it and held onto the glass.

"Do you want more?" She asked and shook my head no. I was content.

"Was I really out for three weeks?" I asked them and they nodded their heads.

"When those people attacked you and Itachi, they ended up skimming your heart in the process. Your body went into shock from it and you went unconscious. We didn't think you were going to wake up" Hinata filled me in.

"We've all remained hopeful though and here you are" she finished saying, smiling too.

"I'm glad I'm awake. Once I'm healed, I'm going to get stronger and take the rest of those people out" I said, my voice left no room for jokes. They were going to pay, my lust for revenge was real.

"You can't fight them by yourself, don't be an idiot" Hanabi hissed at me.

"I never said I was going to. I will do what I must" I shot back at her.

"Guys, he's been awake for an hour. Stop bickering" Hinata raised her voice and he stopped.

The front door opened and relieved some of the tension.

We waited for everyone to come in and everyone did. Every single one of them.

"It's nice to see you awake again" Tenten said, smiling at me. My heart skipped a little bit when she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Shizune asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"The more I'm awake the better I feel. Except my heart feels heavy" I answered honestly.

"Well talk about this when it's more private. I'm glad you're feeling better though" Shizune gave me a small smile but I didn't like the fact she said we'll talk about this later. I could see it in her eyes, something was wrong.

"Hanabi, it's time to go home" Hiashi said and Hanabi got out of her seat. Then it dawned on me, my uncle was in my house. What the hell happened that transpired him to become.. human.

"Well be by tomorrow morning" Hiashi said and then both of them left. Man, I had so many questions.

"You need your rest Neji, I'll be back soon" Tenten said softly and I nodded my head toward her. I knew she meant well but I did just technically rest for three weeks. I was enjoying seeing everyone for once.

"Well walk you home" Sasuke spoke, nodding his head towards Naruto and Sakura. The four of them left just as soon as they got here. The group of people was growing smaller.

Only Itachi, Yugao, Hinata and Kakashi remained but the tension quickly built back up. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Can we discuss my medical issues now?" I asked Shizune, hoping she would say yes. The silence was killing me.

"I say this nicely but Itachi and Yugao need to leave. I need Hinata's eyes and Kakashi is Hokage, he can be told everything" Shizune said, looking at everyone. Itachi nodded his head and started leaving. Yugao was glaring daggers at Hinata.

"Itachi, can you walk Yugao home?" Kakashi asked him. Itachi nearly choked. Well. That's weird.

"She'll be fine on her own"

"Yes, please walk me home"

They spoke at the same time. I nearly didn't understand them.

"Fine" Itachi spoke again before anyone could say different and they left the room. Leaving the three of us alone.

"That seemed uncomfortable" I said out loud to myself.

"Hn.." Kakashi said and looked at the doorway they had just left.

Once the door was shut, they all looked at me again.

"Now that you're up, were going to remove your bandages and check everything out. Hinata check his chakra and heart out" Shizune said, getting right into it. I watched the veins in Hinata's face go and she became concentrated.

It didn't take long for her to remove the bandages and I couldn't help but look at my chest. I could see the scar where the hand was, it felt like it was still there. I knew I was safe but it was giving me anxiety to see it with my regular eyes.

Shizune hands lit up and she placed them over the dark red scars. They weren't open anymore but they were still delicate.

"Do you remember what happened? Itachi hasn't really talked about it" Kakashi asked me. His eyes were scanning my body.

"They were scared of his sharingan so they attacked him first. I tried my best to fight them but I couldn't. We thought they were normal people but then these white things started flying towards us" I said, trying to remember it in order.

"White things?" Kakashi asked.

"They were white spikes. They looked like bones. They were hard and not forgiving" I said.

"How many of then attacked you guys?" He asked me, his face was growing more serious.

"Eight. Two of them used the white spike jutsu, they reminded me of Kimimaro. The last six were cursed, like Orochimaru had created them. We didn't know until it was too lateâ" I said and remembered the fight we put up.

"Stop talking, your heart is racing. I need it calm" Hinata hissed at me and I listened. It was racing?

"Your wounds are looking great. No need for bandages anymore but be careful because they're going to be sore" Shizune said and the green light of her hands faded. I looked down, I had minor scars all over my arms from defending myself but they were faded. However, I knew the scar on my chest was going to be a reminder to me. A reminder I survived near death.

"Hinata, is it looking how I think it is?" Shizune asked her and Hinata's face went back to normal. Her regular eyes were back and she nodded her head.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked them. Worry had come washing over me now.

"Because your heart was damaged in the process of the attack. It left you with an irregular heartbeat. It could be detrimental to your career as a shinobi" Shizune said lightly. Did she just say I couldnt be a ninja anymore?

"Now, I'm not saying to take his shinobi title away but send him on a mission with someone in case something happens. He could faint in the middle of a battle" Shizune said, looking at Kakashi while she talked. He sighed after she finished speaking.

"That could be dangerous for you and your teammates" he told me and I nodded my head. I understand that part but what if I didn't faint? Then what? All these years of training would be useless.

"Let me think about it. But now, for the moment. You can keep your anbu captain title and when Shizune clears you to train again, I'll decide then" he said seriously but I knew what that meant. At the end of all of this, if I couldn't beat Kakashi in a fight. I would no longer be a ninja.

"I won't give up this easily" I deadpanned and he knew I wasn't kidding. They all knew. I wouldn't just let something so small get in my way. I worked way too hard for it to just be taken.

"I'll be by your side the entire time" Hinata said and took my hand in hers. I nodded my head towards her.

"Now that this is all said and done. I recommend a long and warm shower. It will open up some muscles for you" Shizune said, patting my shoulder and then removed herself from the couch.

"Let me help you" Hinata said and offered her hand to me. I took it and stumbled forward a bit. My legs were still jello but I caught myself.

"I have a hard road ahead of me" I said and we started moving towards the staircase.

"I'll go get you some food while you're showering" Kakashi said as we were leaving the living room.

"That's appreciated" I said so he could hear me.

Kakashi and Shizune had left, leaving Hinata and I alone.

"I'll sit in the bathroom with you incase you need help" she said to me as she opened the bathroom door.

"That's a little weird" I told her.

"Not if I sit in the corner. You won't be able to see me and I can't see you. It's only for safety" she brushed off my comment like nothing and turned the water on for me. The bathroom was big so she went to the corner and I could no longer see her.

I stripped my clothes off slowly while I waited for the water to warm up.

"Hinata, something's been bothering me," I said to her as I opened the door to the shower. I was glad it was designed the way it was. There was a ledge in here that I could sit on and just let the water hit me.

"Which would be?" She questioned me.

"Why did the tension feel so thick before Itachi and Yugao left?" I asked her, closing the door behind me. The water felt good on my back.

"Don't worry about. You just woke up" she told me. Don't worry about it? I wanted to know or I wouldn't have asked. Talking about anything other than the condition of my body and the ambush were welcomed.

"Aw, c'mon. I want to be distracted" I told her and that was the truth.

"If you insist," she told me and sighing out loud.

Itachi's POV:

"I'm so glad Neji is awake" Yugao said as we reached her front porch. I never realized how far away her house was from everything. She was nearly by herself out here. I guess being part of the anbu had its perks.

"I am too, it was a pleasant addition to the day" I said to her. It was getting nearly dark by the time we got here today flew by quickly.

"Will you come in? Let me apologize for earlier" she asked nicely.

"Sure" I said skeptically. How does one apologize for that?

She opened her front door and it was dark.

"I'm glad you ended up coming today, by the way" I said and shut the door behind me. I really did, it meant she was at least trying.

Then I was bumped into the wall again, just like this morning.

"I came to see you, don't be fooled," she whispered to me and I could feel her breath on my lips. The same feeling I had earlier of wanting to actually do things with her had returned. It frightened me in an exciting way.

"Doing this is only going to add to your emotional whirlpool" I whispered back to her.

"They need to learn that when you play with fire, people get burned," she muttered to me and her lips met mine.

Her hands moved quickly, going back to how they were earlier. All thoughts of mine went void, I wanted it.

I grabbed her face in my hands to deepen the kiss and I pushed myself away from the wall.

"I knew you liked it," she whispered and bit my lip seductively and started guided me somewhere. It lit a fire in my chest, this woman had some sort of seductive power and fighting it was pointless.

She led us down a hallway and into a room. Our lips remet and her arms were around my neck. I knew I shouldn't lift her but I couldn't help it. She jumped up, her legs were wrapped around my waist now. The adrenaline inside of me was fighting off the burning of my chest.

I walked forward slowly, looking for her bed. Which didn't take long to find. I fell forward a bit so she was underneath me.

"You know were only adding to the fire, right?" I asked her as I moved my kisses down her jaw and neck, turning them into small bites. Her hand slid down my body and stopped right above my pants.

"They need a taste of their own medicine" she hissed and pulled me closer to her. She eventually flipped us around and was straddling me now.

I wanted to argue with her, she was wrong. They didn't need a taste of anything. It wasn't right what we were doing but I couldn't stop the other part of me. The part of me that absolutely wanted this.

I could feel her shifting a bit on top of me and then I heard a small thump on the floor. I moved my hands a bit and she had taken all top articles of clothing off.

She leaned forward and her lips met mine once again. I couldn't help but to feel her everywhere I could.

She pulled me upwards and took my shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind her.

She pushed me back down, trailing down my body with her lips as she went. It was exciting for me and I was enjoying it. She reached the hem of my pants and started moving them off of my hips.

"You feel so good" I moaned out loud to her as her mouth and hands were at work.

She stopped and started moving back up my body. I wanted to give the pleasure back to her.

I flipped us both over, she was laying on her back now.

"You don't have to," she said, grabbing a hand full of my hair gently. She pulled me closer and our tongues started dancing again.

I was losing it, I knew once this happened. There wasn't taking it back. Then she bit my lip again and my sense of right and wrong left.

I entered her and it was exactly what I wanted.

Neji's POV:

Hinata had filled me on everything and anything that happened in the past three weeks. I didn't know what to say. I knew her and Kakashi had made a mistake in his office that one time but I wasn't prepared for her to tell me that.

"I understand why everything is weird now" I admitted and tied a towel around my waste. My shower had lasted about thirty minutes but it was worth it. My muscles were finally not aching and I had some energy back in my legs.

She didn't say anything but we walked out of the bathroom. I needed new clothes and I was anticipating eating.

Getting dressed didn't take nearly as long as removing them did. I was happy about that.

"You didn't have to make my bed" I said to Hinata as I left my closet.

"Its okay, really" she said giving me a smile. I could tell she was holding back tears. I felt bad but she brought it upon herself. Kakashi did too

"Let's go see what Kakashi got for us," I said, changing the subject. She gave me a small smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm eating with you guys, I'm hungry" he said as we entered the doorway.

We all made our plates and sat at the table.

"So when do we get to find out what the sex of the babies are?" I asked, hoping the mood would shift.

"I'm sure if I asked Shizune we could find out tomorrow when she comes for our appointment," she answered.

"Do you want to know? I should of asked that first" I said, backtracking a little bit.

"I don't mind. It's up to Hinata" Kakashi said, glancing at her. I could see it now. He looked at her like he did when they were dating. A long time ago now.

"I only want to know so we can pick out names" she said with a small smile.

Dinner went by quickly and Kakashi went home. Hinata and I went into the backyard, to the garden.

"Will you meditate with me?" I asked her as I sat on the porch. It was dark out now but between the moonlight and small garden lights, it was peaceful.

"That sounds great, I haven't done that in awhile" she spoke and sat directly across from me.

We used to do this all the time, we meditated in an old way that our ancestors used to. True meditation is what we called it.

We held each other's hands and my eyes closed. It only took a few moments but soon her and I were sitting on top of a tail chi symbol, surround in black.

It was weird to explain to someone who wasn't a Hyuga but the place we were in was truly peaceful.

My light blue chakra created a film around my body. Hinata's light purple chakra formed around hers. To everyone on the outside, our eyes were closed but in her we could see each other. Our chakra linked together more every time we did this. It was helpful when we were looking for her. I could feel her.

"Hinata, do you see what I see?" I asked and looked at her stomach. The babies were throwing off their own chakra colors, one is silver and the other was dark purple.

"I'll have to find ask father about this, I don't remember the colors" she said and was smiling at the babies.

We remained silent for the rest of our time here. I was focused on making sure my chakra was returning to normal. I needed it.

Kakashi's POV:

Today was going to be a good day too. Yesterday was the best day I had had in awhile. The baby shower went by smoothly, I apologized to Itachi, Neji woke up, Kabuto had also woken up and we were going to find out the sexes of the babies too.

Now I just needed to talk to Yugao, we hadn't talked in since she left my house the other day. It had only been two days since then but still.

A knock on my front door had distracted me but I needed to answer it. I headed downstairs and opened the door.

"H-hi" I said awkwardly, I guess Yugao came to me instead. I felt the guilt rage threw my body once more. She stepped inside and I closed the door behind her.

"I was just coming to talk to you" I said softly. She turned around and I leaned against the wall. We were all of three feet from each other.

I was trying to read her but it wasn't working.

"I'm ready to take my post back" she said with no emotion attached.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yes. Sasuke needs to be here with you" she said.

"What made you want it back?" I asked her curious as to the sudden change. I knew she didn't like Hinata right now.

"A friend of mine really helped me figure things out last night" she said and a slight hue of pink brushed her cheeks. I knew that shade of pink, it was the same one that appeared after we did things.

I felt a small surge of anger go threw me but I couldn't even act on it.

"Who?" Was all I asked. I had no right to ask her questions like this but I wanted to know. I knew what I did to her was low but I didn't think she was going to sleep with someone else.

"Hokage sama" an anbu said from the side of me. I almost jumped. They were getting good at being discreet.

"Kabuto has woken up" they said and left the room. Wonderful timing.

"I need you to get back to your post when we walk by, I need Sasuke" I told her and she nodded her head.

"To answer your question. I'm not giving you a name but know it'll hit close to home if you find out. When you play with fire, you get burned" she said casually like hearing her tell me this didn't hurt.

"Did you do this out of spite?" I asked her.

"I did. I need you to know how much it hurts when someone you love sleeps with someone else. It doesn't feel good, does it?" She hissed at me and I could see her eyes become watery.

"I know what it's like and I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean to hurt you" I said honestly. I had been through this before when Hinata couldn't choose between Itachi and I. I could feel myself unraveling from all of this.

She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I need you to reflect on everything. We can work on things if you want but I need to know you want me and only me" she said and my brain stopped racing. My heart slowed down. I nodded my head and she let me go.

"We need to get going" I said softly and we left the house. I had a lot of thinking to do.

Sasuke and I were nearly inside the interrogation room and my adrenaline was going a bit. Just knowing Kabuto was so close.

We entered the door and traveled to the room he was being kept in and I opened the door. The few anbu members and Ibiki greeted me and Kabuto and I locked eyes. Seeing him look so much like Orochimaru nearly made me shiver. It was disgusting.

"Long time no see Sasuke-kun, Kakashi" he greeted us as well and I knew Sasuke's anger would eventually take over. We needed to be quick here today.

"What do you know about Shikotsumyaku?" I asked him, going straight to the point.

"Always so serious. Hmph" he said back but I waited for him to speak again.

"Well, since I can't leave. What's the point in keeping secrets? It's a wonderful jutsu, a nearly perfect one at that. Why?" He asked me, did he think he could ask questions so freely?

"What do you know of the Otsutsuki clan?" I asked him.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. What's the point of trapping her in another realm if you just wanted to bring her back?" He asked me, I couldn't even be mad that was intelligent.

"Were not bringing that demon back" Sasuke spat, his attitude was coming about.

"Well, it sounds like it" Kabuto rebutted quickly.

"How would one bring her back anyways?" I asked him and he smiled.

"There are currently four living people who share the same bloodline of Kaguya. Once you have all of us together, you pour our blood on a scroll and she'll come forward" he said casually like killing himself and four other people wasn't something serious.

"You will remain in this village under protection. Nobody is dying. We don't need another war on our hands" I informed him. I would be damned if Hinata's kidnappers came in here and grabbed the both of them.

"You're not telling us something" Sasuke intervened and Kabuto smiled.

"Your brother's girlfriend is the most important part of the ritual. Someone with the byakugan needs to die in order for Kaguya to rise again. You know, bloodline things" Kabuto said and he smirked while he talked. Sasuke didn't hesitate to punch him in the face either.

"We're leaving" I snapped.

I really wanted to shake Hinata for being stupid now. She didn't know how serious this just became. Her protection needed to be on lockdown this time.

I left the room and Sasuke followed me.

"Have a great day!" Kabuto yelled after us and the door to his room was slammed shut.

"This is getting really serious. We need to make a plan to eliminate the rest of that clan" I grumbled out.

"Neji gave me small details about the attackers, two of which have the same jutsu in them as Hinata. This needs to end" I said and we quickly made our way back out onto the street. I was power walking and I didnt mean to be.

"Hey, calm down" Sasuke said, trying to stop me from walking.

"You're in public. You're the Hokage, don't lose your temper" he reminded me and I took a few deep breaths.

"You're right, even though you lost your temper inside" I said to him and we made our way back to the district. The appointment was in a little bit. Between talking with Yugao and Kabuto an hour had passed.

We approached the house and Yugao was sitting on top of the house. We made eye contact before I walked into the house.

"Finally. You're here. We can start" Hinata immediately said once we entered the kitchen. Shizune and her got up from the kitchen table. Hiashi and Hanabi had brought breakfast.

"Good morning all" I greeted everyone, except Itachi wasn't at the table. He was normally in here when there was food.

"Let's go" Hinata said impatiently, she grabbed my wrist as she walked by. She was dragging me as we went upstairs. She was more excited about this than she was yesterday.

â.

Twenty minutes had passed during her checkup, but it felt like forever.

"Alright, are you guys ready to know what these babies are?" Shizune asked and we both nodded our heads.

Hinata was laying on her bed and I was leaning against the wall next to it. I didn't want to invade Itachi's personal space anymore than I had by sitting on his bed. It was a stupid thought but it made me feel somewhat better about the entire situation.

"Alright, baby number one.. it's a girl" Shizune said and I felt my heart warm. I was having a daughter.

"And baby number two.. is.. a boy" she said and removed her hands from Hinata's stomach. I was overgrown with joy and I couldn't stop smiling. We were having one of each.

"Are you done yet?!" Hanabi shouted up the staircase. I laughed out loud.

"Hanabi!" Neji yelled at her.

"She's so impatient" Hinata said giggling.

"Let's go let everyone know" I said to Hinata and offered her my hand to help her up. She fixed her shirt and stood up. She gave me a hug and I returned the favor.

"Thank you for checking that" I said to Shizune and she nodded her head and smiled a bit

We all left the room and headed back towards the kitchen to join everyone.

"So what are they?" Hanabi asked first as we entered the kitchen. Hinata started laughing again.

"One boy and one girl" she answered her sister and Hanabi ran to her and hugged her. They were squeaking a bit and it was heartwarming.

Everyone seemed to be happy with the news, it was a breath of fresh air.

"I need to go tell someone else" Hinata said, looking at me.

"I'll come with you" Neji said before I could ask if someone could join her. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to ruin the moment with what Kabuto told Sasuke and I.

Every single Hyuga that was in the house had left, leaving Sasuke and I.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm right here" Itachi said as he came into the kitchen. He looked overly tired.

"How come you weren't eating breakfast?" He asked him.

"I had a really long night, I was napping on the couch," he said and scratched the back of his head. He walked by us to go for the cupboard.

"Well, Kabuto has informed us of something ill. We need to keep close quarters on Hinata" Sasuke said, filling his brother in.

"Were already doing that," he said and filled his glass with water. He had moved his hair off the right side of him and revealed a dark purple mark on his neck. It looked like a love bite and then it all clicked. Itachi and Yugao slept together. I needed to keep my composure or Sasuke was going to witness the murder of his sibling.

"No. Its serious. Hinata is the key to bringing Kaguya back" he said and Itachi's eyes grew wide.

"Shit.. where is she now?" He asked.

"She's with Neji, she said she needed to tell someone else about the genders of the babies" Sasuke said and I watched Itachi's face drop a little.

"She went to tell Kisame.." he said softly.

I needed to leave this kitchen before I blew my cover.

"I'll go over there and let them know what we know" Sasuke said and I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder so he couldn't move.

"No. I'll do it and Itachi one more thing. When you play with fire, you get burned" I hissed at him and I watched his eyes grow big. He knew I knew now.

i really thought you guys were going to hate me for the last chapter but i guess not. so here is this chapter, i made sure it was twice as long. i hope everyone enjoyed this one! also, remember if anyone wants to see something, put it in the comments below.


	40. Chapter 40

Hinatas POV:

"We should find a grave marker for him tomorrow," I said softly and lightly touched the hilt of samehada.

"Use some of the money you received for the babies. There's more than enough" Neji suggested to me and I thought about it. I could. He deserved it.

"I just need Itachi to help me. He was a friend to the both of us" I said and removed myself from the grave. We had been here for quite some time.

"I want to go see father" I said looking at Neji.

"For what? You can't go to the compound" Neji reminded me and I sighed. I forgot about that.

"I wanted to ask him about the auras we saw on the babies" I said and it was truthful. I was curious and kind of frustrated I couldn't remember them off hand anymore.

"I'll go for you. Is that okay?" He asked and I nodded my head. I didn't mind how we got the answers, I just wanted them.

"Let me walk you home" he said and got off the ground and we started moving toward the house.

"Hinata" someone said and then Sasuke appeared in front of us. I would never get over how quick and quiet he was.

"What's the matter?" I asked, he never came looking for me by himself anymore.

"Teach me how to meditate" he said blandly. I gave him a weird look and looked at Neji too.

"You already know how, why do I have to?" I asked him as my confusion grew more.

"Please?" He asked me and it sounded like it pained him to ask for help.

"Sure.." I answered him.

"I'll be back with those answers" Neji chimed in and left Sasuke and I alone.

"Let's go sit in the grass" I said and began walking backwards. I heard him following me and we found our seating.

"I can try and show you a new way of meditating" I told him and moved closer to him. I made sure our knees were an inch apart so I wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable. He nodded his head in agreement.

I was going to take him to the place Neji and I went. He would be the first person that wasn't a Hyuga to do so. I knew he could because our eyes were similar in ways. Our families weren't all so different at the end of the day.

"Shut your eyes and take my hand" I told him and he listened. I clasped his one hand in the two of mine. I closed mine as well.

"Let your chakra flow evenly but shift it towards your eyes like you were using your sharingan" I said and did the same thing.

It didn't take long and we entered the place. I opened my eyes because I knew we were here. Sasuke was too but he didnt realize it yet.

"Open your eyes" I said and he did so but slowly. He looked around and I couldn't read his facial expression.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked and finally looked me in the eyes. I gave him a small smile because I was surprised he didn't freak out. Then again.. its Sasuke.

"You are the first person that isn't of my clan who has been here. We come here to strengthen our bonds, our chakra and our mind" I explained to him. It would help him if he needed to fight. I knew he had a lot of chakra but this secures it so you can out fight your enemy.

"This is incredible" he numbered and then noticed the chakra colors of me and the babies.

"You asked for me to teach you something" I said, reminding him of why we were here and he nodded his head.

Kakashi's POV:

"Now as I was saying. I'm going to find Hinata to speak to her about this" Sasuke said and released himself from my grip.

I waited for the door to click shut and I sprung forward. He was going to pay.

Before I could touch him he flickered to the other side of the room.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, more like taunted. He knew exactly what was wrong. He slept with Yugao to get back at me and it worked.

"You slept with Yugao" I growled, throwing kunais at him. He moved out of the way and they stuck in the wall.

"I did and I enjoyed it, it's not like you guys were together" he shrugged casually but his sharingan started swirling as he spoke. I knew it was getting to him too, his emotions were taking over.

"We're not together because I made a bad decision," I said to him and then he flickered away completely. Where the hell did he go?

"Itachi!" I yelled and started looking for him. It didn't take me long to figure out where he went.

I ran at the speed of light outside and jumped on some of the houses in the process. He moved far away from the houses and ended up on the cliff of the property.

His back was turned towards me and he was looking down the edge of it. This was the same place he tried to end his life at.

In a moment he turned and blew a fireball at me which I quickly avoided.

"You have no right to be mad at me" Itachi hissed and stood in position to fight me.

"Does Hinata even know you guys slept together?" I shouted at him.

"No" he said bluntly and I charged at him. We both clashed, our weapons hitting each other. We locked eyes and we pushed on each others strength.

Here it was. Every single thing we ever argued over was finally coming to the surface. I've had it and I knew he did too.

"You slept with her and you're attacking me?" He asked, kicking me away.

"What we did was an accident. You did it on purpose" I jeered and I returned the favor of a fireball. I still knew all of the jutsu I learned when I had the sharingan.

He dodged it.

"I wouldn't have if you just left her alone! How many times do I have to sit back and watch you get in the way!?" He yelled back at me. His chest was moving heavily and then it dawned on me that he was still injured.

"Do you know that she's the one who started it?" He said and we both kept throwing our weapons at each other.

Then my world turned red and black. I looked around and realized he put me in a genjutsu. Shit. I needed to get out of this or he was really going to hurt me.

I pushed all my chakra around and broke out of it. I knew how to escape these just as easily as he could put someone in one.

I looked around again and he was nowhere to be found. He was hiding.. coward.

The more he was in hiding, the more I was becoming mad.

"Come out and fight me!" I yelled and I heard movement in a tree. I beeline a kunai toward the noise and he finally came out.

"I'm tired of fighting over her" he gritted and started moving toward me but slowly.

My rage took over and I held my right hand with my left. The sound of birds screamed around me. I was done playing games. Nor did I care if this chidori killed him. Our friendship was done.

He didn't stop moving toward me and I realized it wasn't him, it was an explosive shadow clone.

He was still in the tree and I moved forward like lightning, completely avoided the explosion of the clone.

"Kakashi!" Someone screamed and I glanced over as I continued moving.

Hinata and Sasuke were looking at me and I looked forward, I found Itachi. He was clutching his chest from pain and I lunged.

He moved out of the way but barely, little pieces of my lightning clipped his leg. Burning the skin a little and the tree exploded. The force sent me backwards.

"Stop!" Hinata shouted again and I was pinned down to the ground. Sasuke had me pushed into the ground and Hinata pushing Itachi backwards.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked, looking between the two of us.

"How did you find us?" I asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I know the sound of Chidori from miles away," he said to me.

"That doesn't answer my question" Hinata demanded.

"Ask Itachi" I barked and nudged Sasuke off me a bit so I could get off the ground. He moved and I stood up. We all looked at him. We were close enough to hear each other but far enough away.

"It's nothing" he said, getting off the ground himself.

"You're lying! I've known him long enough to know that when he uses chidori, hes aiming to kill!" Hinata started yelling all while pointing at me.

"He slept with Yugao" I deadpanned and I watched Hinata's arm drop but I couldn't see her face. Itachi glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Someone had to say it. No secrets were on the table now.

"That wasn't your place to say" he said to me and I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Why?" Hinata asked and I could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Why am I the bad guy? You two slept together. You both started this!" Itachi yelled.. he had finally snapped. I had never heard him yell like that.

"If I could intervene?" Yugao asked. Where did she come from? Then I realized she must of heard everything considering she was doing her job and was at Itachi's house.

"No! You may not!" Hinata yelled and started running at Yugao. Before I could move, Sasuke put himself between the two. He made sure Hinata couldn't touch her. Hinata was completely pissed off, pregnant and a deadly ninja. She probably would have tried to kill Yugao.

"I wanted to teach you and him a lesson. You guys hurt the both of us deeply by doing what you did" Yugao said, finishing her statement. It hurt to hear her say it.

"Two wrongs don't make a right" Hinata spat and continued trying to get passed Sasuke by clawing and pushing behind him. He was doing a good job at holding her back with one arm. I'll give him that.

"Well don't be mad at him, I used him and it worked" she said and looked at Itachi. I looked over at him and I couldn't figure out which emotion he was resting on but I knew it wasn't happy.

Yugao flickered away before anything else was said and the four of us just stood there.

"I'm done" Itachi spat and left enraged.

-one month later-

"So this is it, the chunin exams are officially next week" I said and signed my name on the last piece of paper. I picked the envelope up next to me and put it in there with the rest of them.

"It seems so, now we have no more paperwork for the rest of the day" Sasuke said and sat on the couch. I leaned back in my seat.

"We still have to go to the academy and bring some students to the district. A few parents wanted their kids to have extra tutoring" I said, reminding him.

"The quicker we do that, the quicker we can stop for the day," he said to me.

"Just breathe for a bit. We have an hour to do nothing" I said and I twirled myself around to overlook the village from my seat.

The last month had been numbing. Ever since that day in the field, no one had spoken to each other.

I saw Yugao every single morning since then because she was doing her job by protecting Itachi's house. And every morning she would give me a dirty look But I knew she was still hurting.

I assigned Itachi to start teaching at the academy. I still hated him but his skills needed to be taught to the younger generation. So I knew when it was time for them to go out in the world they wouldn't be so easily defeated if they were.

And Hinata.. it hurt to think about her. I wanted her but I knew going near her would stir emotions that no one wanted to act on.

Sasuke told me to do what I thought was right but I couldn't bring myself to openly invite her over to talk. I don't think she would want to anyhow. I hated this entire situation.

So for the past month I made it impossible for Sasuke and I to leave the office. I found every single piece of work we needed to do and more.

"Kakashi sensei!" A scratchy voice said loudly from outside of the door. The one and only voice of Naruto. Then the door to my office swung open.

"Just because you know Kakashi personally doesn't mean you can just barge in here. He's still our Hokage" Sakura said, trying to correct him. I smirked a bit and twirled my chair back around. They were holding two baskets.

"We figured since you guys haven't left this place in weeks we would bring you lunch" Sakura said, smiling towards us.

"Yeah, like old times. Just team seven" Naruto chimed in and I gave them a small smile. This was something I didn't know I needed until now.

I cleared my desk off so they could put the food on it. We all fixes our plates the boys sat on the couch and Sakura stayed at my desk with me on a smaller chair.

"I'm mentoring a young student in the medical field. She's learning so quickly" Sakura said after a bit of silence.

"You have the temperament to train someone?" Sasuke said and I had to with hold a laugh.

"I'm not that bad" she said, brushing it off.

"Plus, if Kakashi dealt with Naruto after all the years, anyone can train someone" Sakura chimed back in with her own witty remark and took a bite off her food. I laughed a bit.

"To be fair, you've all given me problems but it was worth it in the end" I said wholeheartedly. They've all grown so much in the past years and I was proud of them.

"We weren't that bad" Sakura said, pointing to her and Sasuke.

"I'd argue that" Sasuke said and I was surprised he actually commented.

"How so?" She asked, she sounded interested in his opinion.

Then a knock came to the door, making our conversation come to a halt.

"Well, I guess our lunchtime is over" Sakura said, getting up from her chair. She cleaned up quickly.

"Thank you both, I needed it" I told them and they nodded their heads.

"See you later Sasuke" Naruto waved at him and two out of my three students left the room.

"Come in" I said out loud so the mystery person would enter.

In came Hinata and a student from the academy. My heart jumped a little bit from seeing her and I could feel my face beating up.

"Yugao walked me, she went home" Hinata answered the question both Sasuke and I were thinking.

"This is Kishi, he said you helped once and he's stuck again. I told him I knew you personally and we could take a walk here" Hinata said, explaining they're sudden appearance.

I looked at the student she had with her and then I remembered him. He was the small child was angry about Tsunade after Pain attacked the village.

"What are you stuck on?" I asked him and he looked nervous.

"I've been training so hard since that day you came to talk to us. I jumped to the second best ninja in my class but I want to be number one. But I'm stuck on finding a new jutsu" he explained to me, more like rambled because he was talking so fast.

"And I know you're the copycat ninja and know so many and I need your help" he continued talking, his determination was unbreakable.

"What's a jutsu you're interested in?" I asked, he had me wondering now.

"Chidori" he said, locking eyes with me. It made me a little uneasy.

"That's not exactly a jutsu I would be comfortable teaching you. Its deadly and shouldnt be used unless you're planning on killing someone" I told him and I was blunt about it. I didn't feel bad about the wording either, he was training to be a ninja and one day he would have to kill someone. It was apart of the shinobi life.

"How about I teach you something instead? A secret jutsu that only my family knows" Sasuke intervened before Kishi could speak. I watched the child's face go from sad to excited all in one sitting.

"Is that okay?" Kishi asked, looking at me and I nodded my head. I knew Sasuke would teach him the fireball jutsu and that I wasn't worried about. Chidori however.. only Sasuke knew that one. I would never teach it to someone else.

"Well, when can we start?" Kishi asked Sasuke.

"We can start right now," he said and started walking towards the office door.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kishi said and bowed to me.

"I'll run by the academy and see if the students actually need to go to the district today" Sasuke told me and gave me a head nod before he left.

Then it was just Hinata and I. I had no idea what to say to her and by the looks of it. She didn't know either.

"How are you?" I managed to spit out and I felt dumb. I've never not been able to talk to her.

"The babies are good" she said and put her hands on her stomach.

"I know that.. but, I was asking about, Hinata" I said again, trying to get her to talk.

She stared at me for a second and I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to cry but was holding it back. I didn't enjoy seeing people sad, especially not her. I needed to say something.

I got up from my seat and walked toward her. She took a step back when I got close. I took her hands and moved her with me. I semi sat on my desk and kept her hands in mine.

"Listen" I started with and took a deep breath.

"Please don't" she asked me and I closed my mouth again.

"It's painful enough coming home everyday to a home full of anger and sadness. Neji is barely there anymore because of it. I've been sleeping in his room so Itachi and I don't cross paths" she rambled and I let her.

"If we didn't do what we did, nothing would be like this. Yugao was right that day. I can't be mad at them for doing what they did. We hurt them first" she said and some of the tears had started lining her waterline and I knew they were going to come pouring out soon. I was ready to catch them.

"I heard him and Neji talking one night. He was ready to move past everything but every since Yugao said she used him, he hasn't been the same. He cried himself to sleep that night" she continued to speak more. She was nearly ready to cry.

"Hinata, stop talking" I said and pulled her into me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my face on the top of her head. I could hear the sniffling and I knew the flood gate opened.

"I haven't talked to you because I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable" I whispered to her and she tightened her grip around me.

"Hinata.." I said softly and took a deep breath. Here I go, I'm going to spill out every feeling I had.

"You are the only single living thing on this planet that I deeply love. If I could take back every single time I hurt you, I would. I should of just kept fighting for you. I'm not a needy person but I hate that I need you" I told her and her grip loosened a bit.

"You are what I want" I said and moved her a little so she would look at me. I held her face with my hands.

"I strayed off the path a bit when I dated Yugao. I know what we did hurt them but when we did it, it shook something inside of me. It shined a light on something that I buried" I continued talking.

"I'm in love with you and my feelings will never go away, I need you to know that" I finally finished what I had been harboring inside for some time now. She took my hands from her face but continued to hold them between us.

"You make it so hard to push my feelings for you away" She whispered. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did that mean she felt the same way?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I finally asked her.

"The more I think about the babies and you, the more my feelings come to the surface. Then I think of Itachi and I'm stuck in the same problem again" she admitted.

"You can't help how you feel" I told her, reminding her that she was human.

"Itachi doesn't want me anymore and I don't want to just run back to you and make you feel like a second option" she blurted out and now it made sense. Now I understood why she was so upset. Since when did Itachi not want her anymore or was she just overthinking? I questioned that to the fullest extent but I didn't want to talk about it with her.

"How about we go back to the district and set up the room in my home for the babies?" I asked, maybe changing the subject and staying busy would help.

"Okay" she said and started sniffling.

"I didn't think unboxing everything would be such a workout" I said and wiped my forehead off a little. She laughed a little at my statement.

We had finally taken everything out of the boxes so we could just put it in the room when we were finished painting it.

"If you think unboxing things was work, wait until these babies come" she said, making fun of me a little bit.

"So, how about we start painting the room?" She asked me as she picked up the paint cans from the floor.

"Stop picking things up" I said and quickly moved over to her and removing the paint cants from her hands.

"I'm not gonna injure myself, ya know," she said, I pretending like I didn't hear her and made my way down the hallway to the room for them.

I could hear her moving faster after me as I entered the room.

We were on the last wall of the babies room, we picked out a light gray for the walls and it looked really nice.

"You missed a spot" Hinata said and broke me of my concentration. I took a step back to look. Everything was covered in paint, including our own clothes and bodies. I wasn't understanding.

"What are you-" I started to ask her before she hit me in the arm with her paint brush. The gray paint was cool on my skin and she laughed.

"So, this is the game you want to play?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow. My paintbrush never left my hand.

"Oh no," she said and started to run away from me while she laughed.

"You're not getting away for me that says girl!" I yelled and started to chase her around the house.

I managed to hit the side of face a little bit, causing her to squeak and finally she turned around because I had cornered her.

"Well well well, looks like you ran out of running space" I said and pointed my paintbrush at her.

She started laughing uncontrollably the closer I got to her. She tried to hold her paintbrush up in defense but it wasn't working. It was cute.

I was damn near a few inches away from her now.

"Well my friend, I think I found the spot" I said softly to her. Her laughter had died down a lot and she put the palm of her hand on my chest.

I went for it, I slowly moved in and I kissed her. She didn't try and break away. Instead, she kissed me back. They were soft like we had never done this before.

She kissed me a little harder the second time and her hand grabbed my shirt to pull me closer.

I moved my hand to the back of her neck so that we had no space left between us. She pushed me back a little bit. I wasn't sure where she was going but I followed her.

We ended up in the bathroom on the first floor. I locked the door behind us as we walked in.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, taking a break from kissing her. I would never understand how everytime we were alone we ended up having sex. I wasn't complaining but it made me wonder.

"Yes" she whispered as she took her shirt off. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. I copied her by taking my own shirt off. I leaned against the counter and flicked the switch on behind me for the dim lights. Enough to see but not enough to be uncomfortable.

She walked back over to me and lightly traced down my torso with her fingers. Every touch was giving me goosebumps.

I took her by the back of the neck and pulled her back in towards me once more to I could kiss her.

She shifted a bit but I knew it was to take her pants off. I felt them fall to the floor and her hands reached for mine.

I kissed her deeper and put my hands behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra which fell to the floor.

We were soon naked and I lifted her up to place her on the counter. The room was becoming warm quickly because of the steam of the shower. I wanted to do something and I wouldn't get in the shower until I did.

I pulled her closer to the edge and opened her legs a bit. I placed my hand on top of her thigh and licked the bottom of the lip. She let me in, our tongues started dancing and my hand moved on it's own.

I put two fingers inside of her and started trailing my kisses down her neck. I felt her hips moving a little bit because she was enjoying it.

I made my way down her chest slowly as my hand continued to move a little faster.

I opened her legs a little more and I trailed her thighs with my mouth. I was finally where I wanted to be.

I kept my fingers inside of her while my tongue swirled around her clit. I moved my other hand upwards to play with her breasts.

I could feel her becoming wetter and her breathing started to become heavier.

I removed myself slowly from between her thighs and I made my way upwards.

"You're a tease" she said to me and I picked her up completely and headed for the shower. I wasn't trying to be but I wanted her to nearly be at peak when I entered her.

The warm water hit us both at the same time. I looked at her while she let the water down her body. Her hair was clinging in all the right spots and she still had paint on her skin. She looked so beautiful right now and she didn't even realize.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when she grabbed man part with her hand and started rubbing it. I wasn't expecting it so my breath hitched a bit.

She moved forward and started kissing and biting my neck on top of it. It felt so good but I wanted more.

This walk in shower was huge and I was grateful.

"I want you" I nearly growled into her lips as I kissed her deeply. I broke our kiss and lifted her up onto the counter that held soap.

"I want you too" she said back in the same tone. She grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me close and I entered her.

I moved as fast and hard as I could, her legs were wrapped around me and her head was back a little bit.

Her breathing became heavy again and soon started moaning. I had her right where I wanted her.

â

We were finally laying in my bed and cuddling. We finished the nursery after our adventure in the shower and today had turned around.

"I'm glad I spent the day with you," she said, turning her head a little bit to look at me. I tightened my grip on her to let her know that I also enjoyed it.

We lay in silence some more and eventually her breathing evened out. She fell asleep. I knew waking her up to go home was probably a good idea but I didn't want to. I was being selfish and I didn't care.

She was holding something incredibly special to me inside of her, I wanted to be a family and I would do anything for that.

I moved my hand that was closest to her stomach and placed it on top. I left it there in hope one of the babies would kick.

"I can't wait until you guys are here" I whispered and I gave Hinata a kiss on top of the head. I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would come for me soon.

I hope you all liked this, I had fun writing it.


	41. Chapter 41

Itachi's POV:

"Itachi sensei, am I getting better?" A small voice asked and I looked to see my last student standing against the doorway of the classroom.

I've been working at the academy for three weeks now and I'm still not used to hearing children call me sensei. I never thought I would be standing here, teaching children.

"Your accuracy is great but you need to be a little bit quicker" I told the small girl and she gave me a smile. She has improved greatly since I became her teacher.

"Thank you" she said to me, bowed and completely vanished from the doorway.

It was the end of the day for the academy and I didnt want to go home. It had been a month since everything happened and my home didn't feel like home.

It was full of emotions and not a single one of them were happy. Hinata didn't even bother coming home last night. I wasn't sure where she slept but I knew it wasn't in Neji's room.

I was alone last night for the first time in years. Neji wasn't even there, he was at the Hyuga compound.

Maybe he was there now and I could avoid going to my district.

"I'm here to see Neji" I said to the guard and he nodded his head.

He opened the gate for me to walk in and I shifted my bag a little bit so it wouldn't hinder my walking.

"He's in the training dojo" he informed me and pointed in the direction. I didn't bother speaking and marched on forward.

It took me nearly a minute to get there, I didn't exactly like being in the open in this compound. Not everyone here liked me or my family.

I opened the door to the training room and Neji and Hanabi were sparring, hard.

I closed the door quietly and took a seat on the outskirts so I wouldn't bother them until they were done.

They were moving in sync but I could tell Hanabi was getting ready to stop. Neji wasn't the best fighter in his clan for nothing.

"Enough" Hanabi said with her hands in front of her. She soon fell to the ground and started to catch her breath.

Neji also sat on the ground, rubbing small circles over his chest.

"What brings you here?" Neji asked and finally looked at me. I glanced between him and Hanabi and he nodded his head.

She didn't know anything that had transpired between her sister and I. I didn't want her too.

"I get it, I'll leave now" Hanabi said and fixed her clothes as she stood up.

"Send Hinata my love Itachi" she spoke again and made her way out of the room.

I can't.

"Are you coming home anytime soon?" I asked him. Please say yes.

"Yes. Today actually. I have been helping Hanabi train some more for the chunin exams next week. Today was our last session" he told me and I nodded my head.

It made sense now too of why he's been here so much.

"Is there any other reason why you're here?" He asked me and finally got off the ground. He went back to his original question.

"I don't want to be home. Hinata didn't even come home last night" I explained to him and removed myself from the ground as well.

It was the truth.

"You guys need to sit down and talk" he deadpanned. I felt dread when I thought about it because we haven't spoken more than five words to each other.

"It's going to end in a fight" I sighed out.

"Not if I ask her too. Each and everyone one of you needs too before said event happens" he said and looked around to make sure no one was around. He was careful not to say the word babies.

"When we talk and it's over with. I'm asking Kakashi the question" I told him and he looked surprised but sad. I knew he understood though, he was the only one who knew my feelings about the entire situation. I needed to let go.

"Itachi" she said and I looked toward her. I had been sitting on the dock of the lake waiting for Hinata to come talk to me.

When Neji said we needed to talk, I didn't think today would be it.

She walked over to me and took a seat next to me. The aura of awkward was suffocating to say the least. Neither of us just sat in silence. I knew she didn't know what to say because I didn't know either.

"How was your day?" She asked me and I didn't even want to answer it. I just wanted to get to the point. I had kept my feelings about that day buried. But I knew everything was about to unravel.

"I've done a lot of thinking these past few weeks" I blurted out.

"Before you say anything I want to say something first" she said and finally looked over to me. We locked eyes and I waited for her to speak.

"I know you don't want me anymore" she said softly and I couldn't read her. But she was right. I was tired of getting hurt. Tired of chasing a love I couldn't ever fully obtain.

"I'm just tired of fighting for your love" I said to her. It was the first time I said it out loud and my voice cracked. I could feel my eyes are getting watery. I didn't realize letting love go hurt so much.

She moved a bit closer to me and fully turned her body. She grabbed my hands in her and it didn't help the pain.

"I can't keep doing this. Everytime something between you and Kakashi happens, my heart hurts more. I love you but it's time I move on" I spoke some more and my voice cracked again. Why were goodbyes always the hardest part of everything? I closed my eyes so the waterworks wouldn't come out.

I felt her squeeze my hands a bit more and then I felt her forehead touch mine.

"I heard you and Neji talking that night, the night you cried yourself to sleep. I know you're disgusted with yourself for sleeping with Yugao" she whispered to me. She heard us? We thought she was asleep.

"I know what's happening right now is breaking your heart. Its breaking mine too but it's for the best. I'm sorry for any hurt I've ever given you" she continued to speak and I tried to tighten my face so I wouldn't cry but it was useless. The floodgates open and I felt the hot tears drip down my face slowly.

"You will always have a place in my heart, nothing will change that. Please don't ever forget it" she said and she put her arms around me to hug me.

I buried my face in the side of her neck and I just let everything out.

"Don't chase me this time" I whispered so quietly to her that I could barely even hear myself.

One of the biggest reasons I had to let her go was for those children. I know Hinata still loves Kakashi. Who was I to get in the way of a family?

Family was the most important thing to me and I needed her to have her own.

I'm not really sure how long we sat there together. We both just cried, it was a bittersweet way of us saying goodbye, I knew that much.

"Come in" Kakashi said from the other side of the door. Here goes nothing.

I walked into the office and closed the door behind me. It was just me, him and my brother. It was the first time I had seen Kakashi and I felt no anger towards him.

As much as I didn't like him, I knew she was safe with him. She would finally get to be happy and not have conflicting feelings. I knew in my heart my decision was the right one.

"I've come to terms with a few things and I need to ask you a favor, Hokage-sama" I said and they both looked at me weirdly. I had never called Kakashi by his proper title but since I did, he knew it was going to be a serious question.

"Would you grant me the authority to leave the village? But, continue working for you? An undercover shinobi. If you will" I asked and his facial expression didn't budge. No wonder people were scared to ask him questions.

My brothers face however.. did change. He looked pissed off. I get it though. I did just ask if I could be away for long periods of time.

"Why the sudden change in career?" Kakashi asked, finally speaking. I remained quiet and just looked at him. I was hoping he would catch the hint because I truly didn't want to say it.

"I will protect the village from any incoming threats before they even reach your ears. I'll send word once the threat is eliminated" I said, trying to avoid the question and persuade him in one shot.

"The last time you were a spy for this village, you joined an elite criminal organization. How can I trust you won't again?" He asked me and it hit me hard. He was right. But I was found by them, I didn't go seeking for them. He knew that too.

"You'll just have to" my answer was short and not convincing.

Sasuke moved out from behind the desk and knocked into me as he walked by. He opened the office door quickly and slammed it shut.

"Permission granted" Kakashi spoke and I was relieved of his answer. I needed to talk to Sasuke then.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked me and it caught me off guard for a second.

"Well since you said yes, I will leave tonight," I told him. My bag was already packed for when I did talk to him about this. I had it buried in my closet.

"Does anyone else know of these plans?" He asked me, his eyebrows raised. He was referring to two Hyuga's that we both cared for. It was weird talking to him so casually. There wasn't any type of jutsu being thrown around, no weapons and no yelling.

"Neji knows I was going to ask you" I informed him, still trying to not say her name. I could say her name but every time we did talk about her, hell broke free.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Hinata this time?" He asked and it brought me back to the night of the massacre. I didn't say goodbye to her, I didn't say goodbye to anyone actually.

"I said goodbye in my own way earlier, shes smart, she'll understand eventually" I said softly and it made me remember the first day I saw her in two years time way back then.

"I'm warning you," I said and I made sure there was more boom in my voice this time around. She hadn't changed a bit. She looked older and I could tell she was stronger.

"I'm not leaving without you, I risked a lot coming here today to find you" she said and I knew she did. Trust me, Hinata. I would give anything to return home with you. I can't though. I needed to remain blank so I wouldn't give her any hints to the emotions I was feeling.

"I didn't ask to be chased, I never wanted to be" I deadpanned and remained blank.

"Be safe traveling" Kakashi said, breaking me of my thoughts.

I knew he only said for everyone else's sake but his own. I knew our friendship was burned and buried. He had finally won because I was leaving.

I nodded my head and left his office. I needed to talk to Sasuke and say goodbye to Neji before I left.

Saying goodbye to Neji was quick and easy. He understood completely and wished for my safety and that he hoped he could see me again one day. I told him I would send my whereabouts to him first so he could read them before Kakashi did. So in the event he could, he could come to me too.

Sasuke however.. I hoped he would understand.

I moved quickly while the sun was still up. I wanted to be out of this village before sundown. I climbed up the side of his house and entered through his window.

"Please don't be angry with me," I said to me and looked at him. He was glaring at me and honestly if looks could kill, I would be dead.

"You want an escape because you can't handle being heartbroken" he spat at me and got off the bed. The last time he was angry with me like, his fist had connected with my face.

"It might not seem like it to you because of what I did but family is everything to me. I want her and Kakashi to be a family" I told him and I watched him. I waited for a reaction.

He walked right up to me and then he hugged me. The first time in a long time he had hugged me.

"Why must you always put yourself before others?" He asked me as he let go of me. He took a step back and he looked sad.

"It's the hand of fate I was given" I told him.

"When you come back, do me a favor?" He asked me and I waited for his question.

"Stop being so cryptic" he said and I laughed a little.

"Not a chance" I said and I poked him in the forehead with my two fingers. A real goodbye from me, one I knew that meant a lot.

I turned my back on him and looked out his window before I climbed out. I took in the district since it would be the last time I saw it in a while. Then I landed on it, samehadas hilt. He would be my last goodbye.

I wanted to be quick. I had to be.

I got to his grave and I was tempted to take samehada with me. Kisame would encourage me but the weight of the sword was stopping me.

"I'll be back friend" I whispered and gave him a bow.

I bolted threw the backways of the district. The same way Obito and I used that night. It was off setting but this time I wasn't running in fear of no freedom.

I was running because I was free. I would be alone but it was worth it.

I kept moving but it was dark now. The moon was shining bright above and the cool wind kept me awake. I put my face a little deeper into my black coat that Hinata got me.

It felt odd walking around like this now that there wasn't any real threats in the shinobi world. Except for Hinata's kidnappers but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for them. I highly doubted they resided in the Mist or even near it for that matter.

I just knew one thing. In order to start gaining Kakashi's trust as ninja and Hokage. I would need to send a message when at my first stop.

Hinata's POV:

After talking to Itachi, I felt different. Something wasn't sitting right with me about our conversation but I tried to shake it off.

He went somewhere and I went home alone. I felt numb because his heart was broken once again, as was mine. But I felt lighter too knowing that I could be with Kakashi and we could be a family. It would be better for the babies.

Today was a whirlwind of emotions and I knew I had to speak to one more person. Just one more and everything could settle into something other than what it was.

"Yugao" I said and looked around. I was sitting on my porch but I knew she could hear me. She was still guarding me and this home. She appeared in an instant.

"You can take your mask off, I would like to talk" I said in a mellow tone. She didn't like me and I knew that. She listened to me and tied her mask on her side.

"About?" She asked and I could hear the bitter tone in her voice. I gave her a look, she knew but she wanted me to say it. She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the porch with me.

"When Kakashi and I first started talking, he told me everything," she said and I let her.

"I've always liked him and when I finally had the opportunity to act on it. I did. My feelings for him developed so quickly. He's not hard to fall for" she continued talking but looked at me with that last sentence. She looked away quickly and started fidgeting with her hands before she sighed a bit.

"When I figured out what you guys did that night. I waited an entire week before I confronted him and when he told me the truth and told me he's in love with you. I lost it" she said shakily and took a breath. The more she talked, the more I felt bad for trying to attack her that day. We really did hurt the both of them deeply.

"That's why I seduced Itachi. Only to get back at you. I figured an eye for an eye, ya know?" She nearly asked towards the end and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I said it sincerely. She needed to know I meant it wholeheartedly.

"I forgive you but it's going to take a while for me to speak to him" she said and looked at his house.

"Do you still like him?" I asked her, I needed to know. It would make me feel better about my feelings and his.

"Not like that. I could never bring myself to fully trust him again as a boyfriend after that" she said and got off the porch to stand up.

"Plus, he's not into me. He has his eyes on someone else" she glanced at me when she said that and flickered away.

I swore I could hear playfulness in her tone. Like she was okay with it but she didn't want to be talked to about it.

I moved to get off the porch myself, I was becoming cold since the sun was long gone.

I opened the door to the house and made my way towards the kitchen to find Neji. It was a surprise to say the least.

"You're home" I said and gave him a smile.

"It's nice to be here. I don't think I would have lasted any longer in the compound. I was going crazy" he said putting his head back and I giggled a bit. I missed this. It was the first time there was a happy energy in the house.

"Is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight since you're home? I don't want to disturb Itachi" I asked him as I filled a glass with water. Not to mention I wasn't sure how he would feel about sharing a bed with me due to our conversation early this evening.

"What do you mean? He's gone, Hinata" he deadpanned. What did that mean?

"You've confused me" I told him and I put my glass back down on the counter.

"You don't know?" He asked and I started shaking my head. His eyes grew a little wide, like he wasn't supposed to tell me something.

"Bastard" Neji whispered angrily and got up from the table.

"What arent you telling me?'' I asked again with a little more attitude.

"He told me he said goodbye to you. He's gone Hinata. He left the village with Kakashi's permission. He won't be back for a long time" Neji blurted out and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

Don't chase me this time.

Everything clicked. That was his goodbye to me. Or lack of one. The second time he left here without a goodbye.

He wanted to be away so Kakashi and I could raise our family together.

He knew that was our last conversation and I knew something felt off.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew" Neji said, breaking me off my thoughts. I looked at him and just started moving.

"No. I didn't" I spat at my cousin with venom in my voice. I didn't mean to but j was shaking now.

I stormed out of the house and made my way towards Kakashis.

I pounded on the door until someone answered. Which didn't take long.

Sasuke opened the door and I inserted myself into his home without greeting him.

"Did you just figure it out?" Sasuke asked and I gave him a look that advised him to stop talking.

"He's gone and you're calm?" I sneered.

"He needed it" he replied.

"He could have stayed. Why do all you Uchihas just run away from your problems?" I yelled at him.

"Hinata, calm down" he said gently.

"No!" I yelled again. I finally snapped and then I heard movement coming down the stairs.

"Hinata" Kakashi said and I turned at him. He moved off the staircase while Sasuke walked towards it.

"Run away, that's what you guys are good at!" I yelled at Sasuke again while he vanished up the stairs. The tears were coming out now.

My eyes traveled back towards Kakashi and he grabbed me into a hug. Then the tears flowed more, they shifted from angry ones to sad ones.

"He didn't say goodbye again" I sobbed into his chest and I swear if he wasn't holding me, I would of fell to the floor.

Why does he always leave without telling me? Is it because goodbyes hurt the most?

well.. here we are guys. this chapter had my emotions running wild. this chapter is super important because now were going to start time hoping a little bit. (:

also, my apologies if anything looks weird. still typing on my phone here and i dont know if things are staying italicized and such.

lastley. i hardcore need you guys to vote on who you are shipping here. i have two endings to this story and the winning ship is how it will go. not that its ending yet though. we have a few more battles to play out.


	42. Chapter 42

Hinata's POV:

"Good morning, my love. Are you ready for today?" Kakashi whispered into my ear, ultimately waking me up.

"Yes" I whispered. I used my hand to find his face and gave him a kiss before I opened my eyes.

Today is for celebrating. Hanabi had passed her chunin exam and we were hosting a party for her here in the district.

The chunin exams ended a week ago and we watched my sister fight with everything she had. Once she went into the forest of death though. Our nerves were high because we went sure if she would come out. She wanted to do this one last thing before her career as a shinobi would be put on hold.

She needed to know she could do great things outside of being the Hyuga clan head. I didn't blame her. I loved my family but they were suffocating.

I sat up and looked around half away. The sun was high in the sky and it was beautiful outside.

Today was the first day in two weeks we were able to sleep in. I had stepped it up a notch with teaching since Itachi left. Kakashi and Sasuke were buried in paperwork and Neji was doing his best to be my emotional support system, since he couldn't do much else.

"Let's go start setting things up before our friends come," he said, breaking me of my thoughts. I gave him a small smile and watched him climb out of bed.

He walked to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I waited a few for the shower to start before I moved.

Today is supposed to be a great day but I couldn't help but feel off.

I was worried about Itachi. I knew he could handle himself but so many things were going against him outside of the village.

His lungs weren't fully healed, he was half blind and had one sharingan left. Not to mention people knew who he was and I know he still had enemies. It hurt to think about and I hated it.

I wished he would just come home and be here. The place where he was loved, safe and warm. But no, instead he adventuring. Kakashi and Neji haven't heard from him since he left either.

But, I needed to focus on my sister today. Not him.

I got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I wanted to wash my face. The bathroom was nice and warm from his shower, it felt good since I was a little cold.

"Join me" Kakashi whispered into my ear while he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He started kissing my neck, which was sending goosebumps down my spine.

It felt good and I couldn't even be mad about my clothes getting damp from his wet body.

"Well be late if I do" I said back, my eyes were closed and I tilted my head back more. His kisses turned into a small bite and he started sucking on neck. I moaned a little bit.

"Who's going to get rude with me?" He whispered and his hands started moving down the front of me. They slide down my chest and right into my tank top.

"I will if you keep distracting me" I said and my eyes opened. I moved away from him and gave him a smirk. I never thought I'd see the day when he would put. I tried to keep my smirk to myself but I couldn't.

"You're a tease" he said, huffing at me and turned his head a little bit. A tease? Oh no I'm not.

I stepped forward and grabbed his below with my hand and bit his neck. I played with him a little bit. My hand was stroking him and I trailed my kisses up to his ear.

"This is teasing" I whispered and licked the bottom of his ear before I stopped touching him completely.

I grabbed my wash cloth and moved to the sink.

"You're the worst" he grumbled and hoped back in the shower.

We got ready pretty quickly after that and were just about ready to leave our bedroom. I was relieved in a way to be living here. Now I didn't have to walk across the street to grab my things. Neji was left alone in the house, I couldn't stay there any longer.

"You're going to pay for teasing me later" kakashi said, pinning me against me wall. I was trapped between his arms on the side of my head.

"Am I?" I asked him. I pushed him back a little bit. I kept moving towards him and he didn't stop walking backwards.

"Tell me," I cut myself off to place my hand on his chest.

"What" I wrapped his shirt into my first.

"Are" I touched his face with my other free hand.

"You" we reached the bed.

"Going" I used some force so he would fall onto the bed.

"To" I climbed on top of him

"Do" I kissed him hard

"To me?" I whispered into his lips and waited for a reaction. I knew he liked it when I did this.

He grabbed my face to pull me into his lips, we kissed with fire.

He slid his hands off my face to grab my shirt and started to unbutton the front of it.

I let him. I wanted to do things to him this morning but not in the shower.

My hormones were threw the roof lately. I was either angry or lustful.

My shirt didn't take long to come undone and my hands had found their way under his shirt to feel his soft skin.

His hands rested on my lower back and he sat up. Making it more personal now.

He moved his face down my neck to play with my breasts and I swear the more he touched them, the more I wanted him.

"I want you" I moaned a bit and moved his face to mine so I could kiss him. Our tongues began dancing and he continued to play with my body in the meantime.

He flipped us over carefully and moved his hands up my skirt, I moved my legs a bit for him.

"I really should stop for payback this morning but I can't," he whispered to me and I giggled a bit and kissed him.

His fingers entered me and I arched my back a little bit. Our kiss became more heated and I pulled him as close as human possible to me.

I was close to going but I wanted more. I shifted my hand down his body and unbutton his pants. He helped a little and finally stopped touching me move them out of the way.

He position us and I pulled us back into a kiss before we started. Which he broke off completely and slipped inside of me. My breath hitched and my back lifted lightly. He played with my nipples while our hips rocked. I was going to go soon and my moans became louder.

I'm sure if anyone was in our house or just aside they could hear us.

"We just made love and were still the first ones here" Kakashi said sighing. He put the two boxes on the grass near the tables and we started to decorate.

I looked over at him, the collar of his bottom down shirt was crinkled and it was bothering me now.

I stopped what I was doing and marched over to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smoothed it down to match the other side.

"For a second there I thought you wanted another round," he said quietly to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks a little bit and moved away from him. He laughed at me and I continued putting things in places.

"Finally, more hands to help!" Kakashi said a little loudly and I turned to see team guy not to far away from us. They were also holding things for the celebration. No wonder Kakashi got louder, Guy were here. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Hinata" Tenten greeted me first and gave me a hug. I was always happy to see her. I gave Neji a looked and he looked away quickly, leaving the two of us alone.

I loved teasing him about her, he never dared speak of his feelings for her but I knew how he felt. He was in love and Tenten had no clue.

It was almost time to celebrate and the guest of honor should be here soon. She was having a small meeting with her team and would be the last to arrive.

"Both of my children are officially grown woman" my father said in a low tone as he appeared from nowhere next to me. I looked to him and gave him a small smile. He was right, becoming a chunin is a huge step into shinobi adulthood and Hanabi was finally here.

"Would you allow me to be here when they arrive?" He asked me and sounded hesitant. He gave my stomach a quick once over and I placed my hands on the bump.

"Absolutely. I will have someone come get you when the time arises. Why the interest though?" I confirmed with him and I saw the tension fall from his face. He seemed happy with my answer and now I wanted mine.

"I made a promise to your mother that no matter what happened between us that I would never turn my back on her grandchildren" he sighed while he spoke. I wasn't expecting that answer but I accepted it.

"Her grandchildren? Not yours?" I almost laughed because it sounded funny to me.

"Your mother always thought about the future and the part that most excited her was the possibility of grandchildren and always called them hers. If she were here, she would suffocate you and those babies with love" he admitted and my eyes form small tears. Happy tears. Just thinking about my mom always brought an emotion to the surface and today it was a good one.

"Well, just be nicer to them than you were to me and everything will be fine. Your promise will remain strong" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. What I said wasn't with disrespected and he knew that. Him and I always butted heads but we were okay now.

Kakashis POV:

"Kakashi" Neji said as he appeared next to me. He stood in front of me, his back towards Hinata and revealed a letter to me that he had under his sleeve.

It was from Itachi. I could tell by the black crow painted on the seal.

"Did you read it already?" I asked him, hoping I wouldn't have to take the letter out. I didn't want Hinata to know anything, it was a sensitive subject for her. I wouldn't speak unless she asked me and she hasn't.

"He wouldn't reveal his location but he has confirmed the death of one of her kidnappers" he said softly so only I could hear him.

He was moving quickly I see. I wondered where he could be though. Regardless though, he was keeping his promises and my trust in him was forming again. As Hokage and Ninja, that is.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"For now" he breathed out and we stood there a minute in silence.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself killed if he fights those people again. He won't make it by himself" Neji said, breaking the silence again.

"If I know him, he has already slipped back into the habit of being deadly. More aware and not over run by emotions" I told him, trying to make him feel better. I wasn't lying but I didn't know if it were true.

"You're probably right" he mumbled and I nodded my head. Neji was also worried about him, everyone was.

-flashback-

"He didn't say goodbye again" Hinata choked out and I held her. I made sure to hold her tight and let her emotions run freely.

I knew it hurt, he did this to her twice now and it wasn't any easier.

I wasn't sure how long I held her but at some point he ended up sitting on the floor in the hallway while her crying finally calmed down.

"What if he doesn't come back this time?" She finally spoke. Her voice was crackly and he moved away from my chest a bit. She wiped some tears off her face and looked at me.

"He always finds a way, hell come back. I promise" I softly said, trying to soothe her. Even though I hated talking about him with her, I needed to make her feel better. Even when they weren't lovers, they were friends. Very close friends. And to that, I would help her with.

"When he wants to come home, he will" I said again and I grabbed her hand.

She gave me a small but reassuring smile. The smile I hadn't seen of hers in a long time. The one I missed and I was glad to see.

The one I wanted for the rest of my life.

"Everything will fall into place" she whispered out loud and I nodded my head.

Everything would. We already had a nice house, our family was about to grow some more in a few months. One thing was missing and my eyes darted down to her fingers.

I needed to marry her.

"I need to apologize to Sasuke.." she whispered again and I gave her a look.

"I was mean to him earlier," she said again and got up off the floor.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and her eyes went wide.

"I'll make some tea, hell be down soon" I said and walked away from her.

-end of flashback-

Another two hours went by and the sun was setting. The few who stayed behind were helping Hinata and I clean things up. Which I was grateful for but I needed to talk to Hiashi and Hanabi before they left. I needed to find my nerve before I lost it again.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked the two of them.

"We can handle it ourselves. Thanks" Hanabi said with an attitude. She was smart and she figured out that Hinata and I were together again. But I also still think Neji slipped on accident when they were training.

I knew she liked me but she liked Itachi more. So I knew when I asked them the question of marrying Hinata. She was going to come down on me.

"Hanabi. Do not speak to your Hokage with that tone. Its rude and doesn't represent our clan well. You're going to be leading one day, correct yourself" Hiashi said harshly to his youngest and she nodded her head.

I felt bad for her but he was teaching political things now. There wasn't room for nice.

"Yes, you may walk us home" Hiashi said calmly and the three of us ventured out of the district. Hopefully Hinata didn't notice we left.

"Why are you walking us home?" Hanabi asked when we were almost at the gates of their compound. I felt the lump in my throat and nervous sweat quickly appeared.

"I needed to ask you both a question," I said softly. I finally bad both of them looking at me.

"Let's speak inside. There are eyes and ears everywhere" Hiashi said quickly before I could ask.

We made it into his office where he and Hanabi took their seats. Here goes nothing.

"I love Hinata deeply. She is my everything and soon, new and exciting things will happen" they understood I meant the babies but I would never say that word here. I wouldn't take the chance.

"We know that already, what are you getting at?" Hanabi asked with attitude again.

"Hanabi, enough! You speak another disrespectful word, we'll have issues" Hiashi snapped at her.

I took a deep breath this time and I got one knee, bowing to Hiashi. I was actually relieved we were here. If I did this outside people would of gawked at their Hokage bowing to someone else.

But right now, I was in their home. I was asking for his daughter's hand and I needed to show respect where it was due.

"Will you allow me to marry Hinata, if she will have me?" I asked and kept my head down.

"Raise your head" Hiashi said and our eyes met. My heart was racing now. His eyes and face were blank.

"It's been a very long time since an outsider has married a Hyuga. But, you are one of the most cherished ninja in our walls and our Hokage" he started off with and the anxiety was rising more.

"I also like you, so yes. You may take my daughters hand" he said and I saw the tiniest smile I had ever seen. My anxiety went right out the damn door and I was happy. My eyes switched over to Hanabi and she was glaring at me.

"I need your permission too, " I said to her and they both looked taken aback.

"My father already said yes, why do you need my opinion?" She asked, shock was still written on her face.

"You are going to be leading this clan one day. You're going to be making huge decisions and right now I need you to start with this one. I wouldn't feel welcomed here if my future brides sister didn't like me" I told her honestly and she drew back her emotions again and I knew she was thinking.

"I will allow you to take my sister's hand on one condition" she said and I watched a smirk crawl across her face. Hiashi also looked at her.

"Anything you want" I spilled out rather fast. My love for Hinata was far larger than anything else. I felt stupid for letting her get away that day.

"You must win a fight against me," she said and looked into my soul. Was she really that confident in her abilities that she challenged me? I wasn't being arrogant but I was feared across nations.

I glanced at Hiashi and his eyes were closed. He wasn't going to protest because he also knew she was a fighter. This is how he raised all of them. To be fighters, to never give up.

"You're all the same.. but deal" I said but I moaned a bit. Hanabi smiled and got up from her seat.

"Let's go" she said, walking past me. I followed her down a hallway and we entered the middle of the compound.

Hiashi took a seat on the sidelines and Hanabi walked to the other side of the outdoor fighting area.

"Father will declare who the winner is, no matter how long this takes" Hanabi said and took a stance.

I took my stance and nodded my head. I rolled up the sleeves of my button down a bit so they would get in the way.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit excited to fight against her. Neji had been non stop training with her, on top of training her entire life. I watched her during the chunin exams and she had excelled so much at fighting.

"Begin" Hiashi said and Hanabi completely disappeared. She ended up behind me, I moved before she could hit me. She was fast.

She activated her bloodline and came charging at me with her hands glowing in white.

She was quick but I continue to dodge her attacks so she couldn't hit my chakra points. She was focused on my chest area and I took the opening she left. I kicked her legs out from underneath her and she fell.

"I want you to really fight me. Use your jutsus. Think of me as your enemy" she growled and stood back up. I looked over to Hiashi and he nodded his head letting me know it was okay. I just didn't want to hurt her.

She came charging in again and I moved quickly to the one tree they had here. I rushed up it and looked down on her.

"Water Dragon jutsu" I said quickly and a roaring dragon hurled straight toward her. She was gone again.

"Ah!" She yelled from directly below me and her legs were covered in chakra and she kicked the tree in half.

The tree quickly broke and I fell with it. She broke the tree with one kick, it reminded me of Sakura's strength.

Before I hit the ground, I felt two of my chakra paths locked up in my back. It hurt like a bitch but I wouldn't let it stop me. I hit the ground and quickly grabbed her ankle. She stumbled but enough time for me to slam her into the ground.

I remained above her, my hand around her throat and I had two fingers pressed to my mouth. I wouldn't use the fireball on her but she needed to see enemies didn't care.

Then she smirked.

"Eight trigrams" she gushed out and before I could move. I was being blasted in the chest and I felt the wind falling out of my chest.

"Thirty-two palms" she spat again and knocked me back while continuing to block of my chakra paths. She was nearly finished hitting me and it hurt.

I learned enough from Neji and Hinata over the years, I had a small trump card.

I jumped back as far as I could. Distance was my friend with this family.

"Shadowclone jutsu" I said and three of me appeared. We had her in a circle now.

"Fireball jutsu" I said and made the hand signs. My clones followed order and fire came at her from all directions.

"Palm rotation" she said as the fire hit her. She vanquished my attack and still stood tall.

I however vanished underground while she was distracted and popped up quickly in front of her. Punching her tight on the jaw as hard as I could. She fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Kakashi has won, daughter" Hiashi said and she finally sat up. A little bit of blood trickled down her mouth.

"How did you withstand forty Rotations?" She asked confused.

"The most important tool as a ninja you'll ever learn is not letting your enemy know you're hurting" I said and I finally fell to my knees.

"You need to push past the pain in order to win" I told her. She remained silent and absorbed it. If she managed to to do a sixty four rotation. I would of been toast.

"Well, welcome to the family I guess" she said bitterly and crossed her arms in front of her like a small child. I laughed a bit but it turned into coughing. She hit every major chakra point above my legs.

"Kakashi, if you could stand. Come with me" Hiashi spoke and rose from his seat. I nodded my head and pushed myself to follow him.

We ended up somewhere in the maze of this compound and he had me wait outside of the door.

He came back quickly and presented me with a white box. A small white box at that.

"These are my wife's rings. I would like you use them when you ask her" he said with a mix of emotions and handed me the box.

Hanabi and Hiashi had walked me back to the front gate so I could go home. I had been gone for nearly two hours.

"Hanabi, if you continue to train as you are. You will pass Neji one day" I told her and I meant it. Everyone few decades a prodigy is born from a clan. Someone who without a doubt is the strongest and most intelligent among them. Neji was this clans prodigy and I knew in my heart, this decade would see two.

"Don't try and sweet talk me into unblocking your chakra points. It's not happening" she said but I knew my comment meant a lot to her. She grinned a bit.

Once I got back to the Uchiha district the box in my pocket felt heavy.

I still needed to ask Neji and I could finally go forward to make a plan on how to ask her.

I went straight to his door and walked inside.

"Neji, I need you to do me a favor" I said when I closed the door behind me. Wherever he was, I knew he could hear me. His hearing was impeccable.

I also knew the favor I was going to ask was going to suck.

He came from the living room and looked at me. His hair was slightly out of place and he only had pants on. Was he napping?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to unblock my chakra points that Hanabi locked up" I said to him. The healing time for them to open again would cause Hinata to wonder what happened.

"Okay" he said and didn't bother asking questions yet. Be activated his bloodline, scanning my body. He hit me forty times a lot quicker than I had received them.

I felt sore now but not in pain. I could also breathe a little better. It was so much better.

"Now, why the hell did Hanabi hit you?" Neji asked and leaned against the hallway wall. I took in a deep breath for this one. It wasn't as stressful, but still.

"I asked your uncle and her for Hinata's hand in marriage. Hanabi told me she would only allow it if I could beat her in a fight" I spilled the information to him. His face and eyes went from confusion to happy.

"She actually hit you?" Was the first question he asked.

"She got me good, I'll admit that" I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"But I didn't just come here for you undo your cousin's marking. I came her to ask you the same question. If she allows it, may I take Hinata's hand in marriage?" I asked him and we locked eyes. Then I heard a squeak from the living room.

Tenten had come running out. Her hair was also down and she was wearing Nejis shirt, not her own.

Well, now I know he wasn't sleeping. I wanted to comment but I had no doubt in my mind he would just hit me.

"You want to marry Hinata?" Tenten asked with a sparkle in her eyes. I nodded my head and she squeaked again.

"I'm flattered you asked me but you didn't have to. But yes, please make her happy. You both need it" he said and Tenten cheered a little bit before returning to the living room.

"Thank you" I said in relief and I turned to leave.

I grabbed the doorknob and turned to him before I left.

"Neji" I whispered and he looked. I pointed toward the living room and then gave him a thumbs up. His cheeks flushed pink and I withheld my laugh before moving out of the house quickly.

Good for him, it was about time he did something about it. We all needed happiness here and we were all getting it.

Although, I did want to try pry Sasuke open a bit. I had a feeling he liked Sakura but won't admit it. But I'm not a love doctor and that's a different matter for another day.

"You must wait to marry her until after the twins are born" Hiashi told me.

Another two weeks had passed since I asked him to take Hinata's hand and I was planning on asking her tonight. What a coincidence Hiashi came to the manor today to speak to me.

I finally had it all planned out, it was going to be great. Sasuke actually helped me figure out how to do it.

"May I ask why?" I asked him. Waiting was a good idea anyways considering Hinata would probably get more upset finding a dress than anything. Her hormones were absolutely wild lately. I knew they weren't going to stop either.

"When a Hyuga gets married, the elders need to be present. They cant see Hinata pregnant, they still don't know" he breathed out.

"Well then we shall wait. We've made it this far" I said and he nodded his head in agreement. It's been a long road.

It was time. I couldn't fathom it. My adrenaline was going wild, as were my emotions.

I was standing in the small area of the Uchiha district that had wisteria trees. We hung some lights from them to add to the atmosphere.

Tsunade also told me it was okay for her to have a glass of wine so I brought some of that too.

The sunset had begun, making the sky purple and orange. Perfect.

Then I noticed them. Sasuke was leading Hinata down the hill, his hands were covering her eyes. I laughed a little, it was a sight to see.

"Sasuke, can I open my eyes now?" She whined when they were in front of me. He flickered away before even answering her and I got on one knee, the ring presented in front of me.

"Yes" I answered and she slowly opened her eyes. She took in her surrounds first and gasped a little.

"It's so beautiful" she spoke and then finally looked down at me. She gasped again but this time I saw a small pool of tears brimming her eyes.

"Hyuga Hinata, will you allow me to take your hand in marriage?" I nearly choked while I asked her the question. I didn't realize this particular question took so much strength from you.

"Yes" she said through tears and flung her arms around my neck. I stumbled backwards a bit and we ended up laying in the grass.

She shifted a bit and sat on her knees. I sat up myself and she kept smiling while she looked at me.

I took her hand and slid the ring up her finger. It fit perfectly and the ring was perfect too. I was glad Hiashi gave me her mother's rings or that would of been the longest part of all of this. The black band of the ring had small white stones aligning it. Her clans colors.

"This was my mothers" Hinata said, tears rolling down her face.

"Your father gave them to me when I asked him if I could marry youâ Well, he gave them to me after your sister beat me up for it" I said and Hinata's voice echoed a bit as she laughed.

She wiped the tears from her face and kept smiling. She was spinning the ring on her finger while she sniffled.

"It's perfect. All of this is perfect" she breathed out and pulled me in softly for a kiss.

I returned her kiss with passion and I didnt want to stop.

sorry this took so long. i got distracted by akame ga kill, which i need to mention. fuck that show. and lastly. yay for happiness! kakahina was the winner BUT i am going to be writing alternative chapters for itahina as someone suggestion. that way, were all happy. and time is about to start skipping forward. babies will be here soon (: also. one more thing. can you all blow up my messages or comments with itahina or kakahina stories? im positive ive read them all on this website lol


	43. Chapter 43

(Kakashi ending)

Itachis POV:

It had been nine weeks since I sent home any word of what I was doing. I'm sure they were wondering about me but I couldn't let that distract me.

I finally found one of the people who were needed in the ritual to bring back Kaguya. After all the cold nights outside and in the rain, it could finally stop.

If I just ended them, I wouldn't need to worry about this situation anymore because one of the pieces to the puzzle would be missing.

Killing them was going to be hard though, they were surrounded by others and I was alone.

I would be lying to myself if I said I was as strong as I used to be. Missing half of your vision really does a number on you.

But I needed to do this, it was for Hinata's safety. She needed to be alive because I had one last request for her.

Kakashis POV:

"You're officially eight months pregnant today" Tsunade told us with a smile on her face.

"We're so close" Hinata whispered and I looked over at her. She looked tired and pale. Tsunade assured us she was okay, it really was just because she was tired.

"I must inform you both though. Because you're having twins, they could come early. It's nothing to worry about, its normal" she said as she packed up her small medical bag.

Tsunade decided last week she would be taking over for the rest of Hinata's pregnancy. It relieved me knowing that since she was the best medic in our current time. But I also think it's because she was bored and had nothing better to do.

"I'm going to be checking on you every two days from here on out. It might seem overbearing but I assure you it's not" she said.

"No problem" I told her and she nodded her head. She started heading towards the door to leave and I looked over at Hinata. She looked sleepy.

"I want to nap before you and Neji fight later" she said quietly and pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes.

"I completely forgot about that," I said to her and gave her a kiss on the head before I left our bedroom.

This was a test to see if he was still physically capable of being a ninja. Heart problem or not. I needed to know, it would pain me to pull him off the ninja roster.

At least I would still grant him permission to lead the anbu, even if it was from a desk

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Neji.

It was time. We were standing in the backfield of the Uchiha district. Hiashi, Hanabi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata had all come to watch. I was glad Sakura was here too, we didn't think to invite a medic to watch in case. But things happen for a reason.

"Yes" Neji said fiercely and I could see it in his eyes.

"Neji, please remember that at any point if you don't feel okay. It's okay to stop" I reminded him as we both slipped into positions.

He nodded his head and he activated his bloodline. That was the signal to start.

I watched from a tree not to far away. As soon as he activated his bloodline I had vanished away, leaving behind a shadow clone.

"Air palm" he shouted.

One attack came flying at the tree I was in and the other one hit my clone.

I leaped back onto the ground, my clone vanished too.

"If you think I would ever fall for that" he said and sent more air palms in my direction.

I dodged them quickly when I put up a wall so I wouldn't get hit.

"Air palm" I heard again but it was really close. His hand came threw my wall and I tumbled backwards.

When the hell did he move? He was serious about beating me. He was fighting with rage.

"Four palms" he said and tried to hit my points. I moved out of the way and made the hand signs for a fireball.

I sent the flame towards him and I knew he was going to deflect with a rotation.

One he was in there, I was going underground.

It was exactly like when Hanabi and I fought, except I knew Neji. He knew me. This was going to be harder.

I waited for the vibration of his rotation to end before I sprung out of the ground. I gave him no time. I flood my hand with some chakra to make sure my hit would knock him out.

"Eight palm mountain crusher" he said as I was coming out of the ground. Shit.

His attack landed right into my chest as my fist connected with my face.

I felt like my entire body just broke as I hit the ground. I had seen him use that jutsu before, he broke boulders with it and I'm sure I broke a few ribs.

I laid on the ground since I couldn't move but I had to because I couldn't quit like this.

I tried my hardest to get up and it wasn't working as fast as I would like.

If I can get a chidori off and he could dodge, I knew he would be fine in the field.

Ding.

I looked to my right to see a kunai stuck to the ground with a paper bomb.

I jumped out of the way and my vision became covered from the dust kicking off the ground from the small bomb.

I knew he could see me but I couldn't see him so I hoped my ears wouldn't let me down.

I was used to the sound of the chidori so listening for Neji would be easy for me.

I pushed all my chakra to my right arm and I held it with my left. I listened for him, he was to the left of me and I charged.

I hoped Neji could deflect me because trying to stop myself was hard.

I cleared past the dust and Neji was holding his stance. He wasn't moving. Should I try and stop?

I was nearly fifteen feet away from him and he his hands lit up.

"Eight-trigrams" he said and his arms started moving. Was he going to hit me with one-hundred and sixty-four palms? Could he avoid my chidori?

His rotations kept moving faster and heavier and my chidori went forward.

From the brute strength of his clan jutsu, he avoided getting pierced in the chest but the lightning went over both of our bodies.

I was almost used to it but it was hot and fast and he didn't stop moving.

"One hundred and sixty four" he growled and I felt his fingers jab my shoulder. This was it, he was going to win.

It felt like rocks being thrown at my body. Hanabi and Hinata didn't nearly hit as hard as he did.

The last hit had made me fall backwards and he was out of breath. He did get hit with lightning particles.

I was spread out in the grass and he was on his knees.

"Do you feel okay?" I choked out. I couldn't feel my body.

"Aside from chakra exertion. I feel great. I made sure to putt every ounce of chakra in my rotation" he said and got off the ground. He held his hand out to me and I couldn't lift my arm to take it.

"I think I'm gonna lay here for a few" I said honestly.

"Hinata can unlock some points for you if you want to get up" he laughed a bit and waved everyone over.

It didn't take long for everyone to come over to us.

"Neji let me heal your Sakura said and automatically let her hands do the work. He got some small burns from the lightning frantically trying to find somewhere to go when it hit.

"Do you need some help?" Hinata asked and appeared to stand over me and I nodded my head.

Her bloodline activated and she didn't take a second hesitation. She opened enough of the blocks so I could walk.

"I'm really not enjoying your families art form" I huffed as I sat up. Everyone laughed a little bit.

"So is Neji officially still a ninja?" Tenten asked and everyone looked at me.

"Yes" I said and got up off the ground. I couldn't think of a witty remark to give them so yes would do.

"Yay!" Tenten said happily and gave Neji a hug.

"Your heart seems to be fine too. Just be careful" Hinata spoke and her normal eyes came back.

"How did you dodge the chidori like that? He was aiming to kill" Hanabi asked her cousin.

"I honestly put all my strength into my last rotation and hoped for the best," he said. Sounding embarrassed.

"You actually did something without thinking about it?" Hanabi asked her face was full of surprise and he nodded.

"You sure you didn't injure your brain too? I never thought I'd hear the day my cousin would do something foolish" Hanabi said and I laughed. Everyone joined me, including Hiashi.

For the first time in a long time, everything was okay.

"I would like to speak to you two" Hiashi said looking at Hinata and I. We both nodded our heads and started following him.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked and I tried my best to keep up with them.

"The elders know about your engagement" he started the conversation. My heart raced for a second because I honestly thought he was going to say something different.

"Which isn't a problem, the problem is that they want to throw you a party for it. Next week" he said, looking at us. My eyes grew wide, as did Hinatas.

"That's not possible" Hinata said quickly and put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm aware, that's why I came to you. Would you happen to have any Hokage business you could move ahead of schedule?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Then I got quiet and thought, I couldn't think of anything off hand.

"I'll have to go check with Sasuke, I'm not sure" I said honestly and Hinata looked nervous now.

"Let me know, I'll keep thinking" Hiashi said and I nodded my head.

"We're actually all caught up on everything.." Sasuke said looking at his small appointment book.

"This isn't good" I sighed out loud and closed mine in the process.

"You could just go on vacation in a few days" he suggested and I raised my head to look at him. Hokage don't normally go on vacation but it is plausible.

"Not a bad idea, actually. I just need to time it right and hopefully when we get back Hinata goes into labor" I pointed out.

"You need to take a medic with you though" he reminded me.

"I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind coming with us. But the real question is, can you handle the village by yourself while I'm gone?" I asked him and waited. Being my assistant is one thing but actually having control over the village is different.

"More than likely. It's not like something catastrophic is going to happen" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then it's settled" I declared and sat back in my chair to think of where to go.

"You should probably tell Hiashi-sama" he spoke again and I nodded my head. I'm sure this was a viable excuse.

"I suppose I'll go do that then" I said and got up from my seat to leave the office. I winced a bit getting up, some of my joints were still blocked from my fight earlier.

"I'll come with you" Sasuke said and we left.

I really hoped this was an okay answer for the Hyuga elders because if not there wasnt any damn way to hide Hinata.

"Were here to see Hiashi" I said to the guard at the front gate.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he said, bowing to me and opened up the front gate for his to go inside.

"He's in his office" they said as we walked into the compound some more.

Itachis POV:

"Are you that eager to die?" someone said to me as I was clutching my side. I was trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. The wound was larger than both of my hands were.

I had killed everyone around us except for one of the Kaguya experiments and their friend.

"You've confused me with someone who gives up at the sight of blood" I mustered out and made some space between us with a fireball.

I leaped back but then I felt something wrap around my foot and I was slammed into the ground.

It took the wind out of me but I knew it wasn't time to lay there.

"Amaterasu" I whispered out and made sure to aim it at the non Kaguya experiment. He lit ablaze and now it was just one and one. Not one on eight.

"I'm impressed that the great Uchiha killer can still keep the fight along, even with one eye" the Kaguya follower said with a sadistic laugh.

"I don't enjoy fighting but since something special to me is in danger, I'll fight until my last breath," I said, finally getting off the ground.

The pain in my side was increasing the more I moved.

The enemy did not waste anymore time talking and started throwing bone kunai at me.

I dodged the best I could but I was slower than his attack. I was struck in all different spots on my body. I fell again.

The sound of cracking made me look closer and he was morphing.

He had made a sword like mechanism out of his forearm and came charging right for me.

If he hit me, it was over.

"Time to die, Uchiha" the enemy hissed and I ran out of time.

I held my arms in front of me and waited for the afterlife.

"Dance of the Shikigami!" A woman yelled and I peeked through my arms to see the enemy lying on the ground, dead. They were pierced to death with a million pieces of paper.

Konan?

I looked up to see my old teammate floating to the ground.

"You're alive?" I asked meekly. Maybe I would evade death once more.

"I need to get you to safety," was all she said and started coming closer to me.

I started having brief flashbacks of when I was joining the Akatsuki and my life before that.

"If going with you means joining another criminal organization. I don't want your help" I mumbled out and laid on my back trying to ignore her.

I closed my eyes and let the rain fall over my face. Maybe it would wash away the pain.

"Itachi, don't close your eyes" she said frantically and I could feel her putting her arms in the correct places to lift me.

"I did what I had to do" I whispered and I started to feel cold. Maybe I wasn't going to evade death after all.

Kakashis POV:

I opened the front door to my home and felt relieved. I never thought talking about a vacation with everyone would be so stressful and time consuming. But at least everything was in order and we could leave in the morning.

I did however need to start packing for Hinata and I and so I headed towards our room.

As I got closer to the bedroom, I could hear the shower running and I smirked under my mask.

I opened the bedroom door and started stripping as I walked to the bathroom.

Even at eight months pregnant, she still looked like a goddess to me. I couldn't wait to see what the little humans were going to look like inside of her.

"We're going on vacation" I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

The feel of warm water felt incredible on my skin. It was stripping away the cold and soreness of Neji's attack from earlier.

"That's relieving to hear" she whispered and moved her head to the side, giving me more access.

"We leave in the morning," I said and bit her neck a bit. I heard a soft moan come from her throat and I moved my hands down the front of her chest.

"How long are we going to be gone for?" She asked and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands moved onto her breasts and I started playing with them. Another soft moan escaped from her and I continued growing harder.

"Two weeks" I said and she finally turned her head to face me, pulling me into a deep kiss.

I was sure by now she didn't care about the rest of the conversation, I know I didnt.

She ended flipping us around so now I was fully under the water and that in itself had me on cloud nine.

She broke out kisses and started moving down my body.

"You don't have to" I whispered to her, I knew she barely had energy lately and I didnt want her to waste what she did have on me.

Then she grabbed it with one hand and started stroking. Well, I guess speaking to her went in one ear and right out the other.

I bent my head back and my body was in a high state of ecstasy.

Sasuke's POV:

A week had passed since Kakashi, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade left for their vacation and I was bored.

"Sasuke, we brought food" Naruto said as he flung the door open to the Hokage's office.

"Just because Kakashi isn't here, doesn't mean you can walk in" Sakura said, walking behind Naruto.

"It's only Sasuke" Naruto said and shrugged. I rolled my eyes but I was accepting of it now. Even when Kakashi was here, it didn't stop Naruto from walking into this office.

Not that I minded either. Being around Kakashi so much and watching his struggle with Hinata, good or bad. I've learned open feelings are the best ones and I was trying my best to be open with my team.

I would deny that Naruto, was in fact, my best friend until I was blue in the face. But he was and Sakura.. well, that was a different story.

The day Itachi left, it made me realize I did love Sakura and I always have. I wouldn't let her know that though.

"I hope you're hungry, Sasuke" she said, breaking me of my thoughts as she placed the food on the desk.

Lunch was going great, it was probably the first time we hadn't argued.

Then the office door was kicked open and Neji was standing in the doorway, panting.

We locked eyes and I didn't like his facial expression.

"Its urgent" he said and was holding a scroll. My heart started to race, I knew who the scroll was from. I could just barely see the tail of crow sticking out from underneath where Neji's hand was clutching it.

"Should we leave?" Sakura asked and I nodded my head. They quickly gathered their things and left the office, closing the door behind them.

Neji stepped forward and handed me the scroll and I opened it slowly.

Sasuke,

By the time this reaches you. I will have already taken my last breath. I'm sorry you had to read a scroll about my death. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you but you turned out okay. My body is in our families hideaway. I wrote everyone else a note too. Please don't be angry with me, I fought my best. I'll see you again someday.

Your onii chan, Itachi

I gripped the paper tighter and read it over and over again. He was joking right? He couldn't possibly be gone. He wasn't allowed to die.

I looked up and Neji had a silent tear coming down his face. Neji never cried, maybe something was in his eye.

"He's lying" I whispered and placed the scroll on the desk.

Neji and I were waiting for everyone to come back home at the gates of the village. This last week flew by.

We needed to get to Itachi immediately. It was priority. I knew he was still alive, that was just his way of asking for help.

"They should be coming over the hill any second now" Neji said with no emotion.

That second seemed like a lifetime.

But alas, I could see Kakashi's pointed silver hair peeking into view. They all seemed so happy. I looked at Neji and he was keeping a poker face.

"Hi guys" Hinata said happily as they were in front of us.

Neji grabbed Kakashi and Tsunade away without hesitation and pulled him away from the girls. I watched them talk and Kakashi's shoulders dropped.

"C'mon girls, we need to have one last adventure. Let the boys be" Tsunade said, taking Hinata and Shizune with her as she walked by me.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I should have never let him leave the village" Kakashi said to me once it was only the three of us.

"Hes okay, that's just his way of asking for help," I told him. Didn't they know Itachi by now? He survived everything.

We finally made it to my family's hideout. It only took two hours, but we were here.

I bit my thumb a bit and pressed it into the correct spot on the door to open it. You could only get here if you had Uchiha blood, it was the safest place for my family.

"Itachi?" I asked out loud as we walked further inside the place. My voice echoed off the walls but there was only one place he could be.

We continued to move and finally I saw a torch on the wall was lit.

"At least he's not sitting in the dark" I said to Kakashi and Neji.

"Itachi" I said again and rounded the corner into the open room. More torches were lit on the walls and he as lying on the floor.

"Itachi" I said again, but louder as I got closer. The closer I got, the more he wasn't responding.

I was finally standing over him and kneeled down next to him.

"Itachi" I said again and started shaking his shoulder to wake him.

He just needed help, why wasn't he waking up?

"Itachi" I said again, moving him harder.

"Onii chan, wake up!" I yelled and my voice cracked. My eyes started stinging and the body of my brother was becoming blurry.

He was gone, he truly had left me. I was officially the last Uchiha and my heart split in two.

"Come back to me" I cracked out and I put my head on his chest. How could he?

"You left me onii chan.." I whispered threw my tears and clutched his shirt in my hand. My eyes were closed but the tears wouldn't stop. It hurt so bad, I could feel my heart. Every second of its beating and breaking.

"We need to bring him home" Kakashi said, placing a hand on my back.

"Hes safest here" I barked back at Kakashi as I lifted my head off my brother to look at him.

"He needs to have a proper burial, Sasuke" he said softly to me and I could see it was getting to him also but I didn't care. He didn't just lose his brother.

"He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for Hinata" I spat at him and I could feel my sharingan spinning to life.

"He left on his own free will, just like you did all that time ago" he said and my anger was coming out.

"No, he left because of her!" I finally screamed and he pulled me into a hug. It was weird but it was what I needed and i didnt know it.

The tears wouldn't stop either. It was getting worse as we sat here.

"Let's get him home" Kakashi finally said after who knows how long we sat here and cried over Itachi.

Hinata's POV:

"Did they say where they were going?" I asked Tsunade as we sat in the Hokage office. If felt weird being here and seeing Tsunade sit in that chair.

Then the office door opened and Kakashi walked in, he looked upset.

"Sorry that took so long" he said and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Do you want your seat back?" Tsunade asked and I looked at her. I didn't realize it before but she also looked upset.

"No that's okay" Kakashi said and he grabbed my hands in his.

"I need to tell you something" he said softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

He remained quiet and I didn't like it. Not even a little bit. He took a deep breath and looked puzzled on how to speak.

"Hinata" Tsunade said and I turned towards her.

"Itachi has passed away" she said softly and I almost didn't hear her. What did she just say?

I felt the tears coming to the brim of my eyes.

"That's why Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji left when you got back. They went and retrieved his body" Tsunade continued speaking and everything started feeling fuzzy.

"I'm gonna be sick" I said and the tears started falling. This wasn't real. I was dreaming.

"Ow" I said between tears and held my stomach.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, placing his hands over mine.

Then the pain came again and the underneath me became warm and wet.

"She's going into labor. Get her home and I'll be there in a bit" Tsunade barked and Kakashi picked me up.

I continued crying from the pain in my stomach and the pain in my heart. He was moving fast along the rooftops to the district.

"Is he really gone?" I choked out and clutched Kakashi's shirt in my hand.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to me and started moving faster.

We made it to our bedroom and he set me up against some pillows.

"You're going to have to start pushing soon" Tsunade said to me as she pulled the sheet back over my legs.

I looked at her and she was starting to become blurry.

"It hurts to much" I whispered and laid my head back.

"Hinata" someone said and shook me a little bit and I closed my eyes.

I reopened my eyes and everything was white, where the hell was I?

I finally turned around and could see the leaf village. Why was I outside? I was about to give life to my children.

"Hinata.." a woman said and I froze. I haven't heard that voice since I was a small child.

I looked up to see my mother and I ran without thinking.

"Mother" I said with happy tear filled eyes as I crashed into her open arms.

"Where am I?" I asked her while I sniffled and she created space between us.

"You're certainly not dead, if that's what you're truly wondering" she said and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you. I have so much to tell you" I said and she smiled.

"I know everything daughter, but we don't have much time" she said, looking sad.

"You can't leave me again" I said and the sad tears started to form. I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Just know that you will be a great mother and I've never left you" she said sweetly as she twirled the ring that was on my finger. Her ring.

"I wish you were still with us," I admitted.

"I know Hinata, I know" she smiled again.

"Tell your father I'm watching and to remember our promise or I will start haunting him. And tell Hanabi I'm so proud of her, even if she doesn't remember me" she said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and she vanished from in front of me.

I was alone again, looking at the leaf village. This time I felt a little better being here after seeing my Mom. I needed that so much and I didnt realize it.

"Little Hyuga" a male said and a smile instantly appeared on my face. It was Kisame.

I turned to see him and next to him was Itachi and my smile completely vanished.

Anger filled my vision and all I saw was him.

He left without saying goodbye, for a third time.

"You left me again!" I yelled and started stomping towards them.

"Hinata" Kisame said, stepping in front of me before I could touch Itachi.

"I'm happy to see you," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I've been hanging out with your Mom a lot. I thought it was you when I got here" he admitted and let me go.

"Really?" I asked him, I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, you're just like her too" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"I miss you" I said to him and we continued to look at each other.

"I miss you too little Hyuga and don't give me a proper headstone. I like what you two did" he said and vanished. Why was everyone vanishing before I could talk to them more.

I looked up and it was now just Itachi and I.

"Hinata.." he said and touched my face. I grabbed his hand with mine and we just stared at each other.

"You left me again.. I'm never going to see you again" I whispered and the anger vanished.. the sadness was coming back. My emotions were running wild up here.

"I'm sorry but I died to protect you" he admitted and placed his forehead on mine.

"You were supposed to come home" I said and looked into his eyes. He had both of his eyes back and I never thought I'd see them both again.

"I'll be okay, I have Kisame" he said and i could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you, Hinata. I left you a note" he said and I could feel his lips hovering above mine.

I couldn't speak, my heart was breaking all over again.

"Don't let Sasuke follow in my footsteps" he said softly and kissed me. I kissed him back with all I had in my heart, it was truly time to say goodbye to him. I would never get this chance again and it felt right.

It only felt right because a huge part of my life was going to leave and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you too, Itachi" I told him, breaking the kiss.

We looked into each other's eyes one last time and his sharingan swirled.

"I'm always with you," he said and my entire world got heavy.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled again and my eyes flashed opened and Tsunade was shaking my leg.

"Oh thank kami, you're back" Kakashi said, kissing my forehead.

"We almost lost you" he whispered to me and kissed my shoulder this time instead.

I looked around to see everyone in the bedroom, looking relieved I woke up.

I looked up the ceiling and sighed in relief. I'm happy I got to see everyone but I'm happier I was here with these babies.

okay guys, sorry for that wait. i suck, i know. this chapter is all over the damn place and i promise the next one will be here soon. and as you can see at the top it says kakashis ending, this is for the kakahina pairing ending. so whenever i upload just watch for that so theres no confusion. anyways, i hope you all enjoy. because honeslty i hurt my own feelings. lol


	44. Chapter 44

(Kakashi Ending)

Hinatas POV:

"You're going to have to start pushing soon" Tsunade informed me and put the sheet back over my legs.

I nodded my head and just looked at Kakashi. Everyone was forced to go sit in the living room, Tsunade didn't want a room full of people. Except when the first baby came out, my father was aloud to come in.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Shizune asked as she walked over to the bed. She was my favorite person in the room at the moment, she was keeping my pain to a minimum from the contractions and I was never more grateful. Her hands lit up and placed them on my stomach.

"I have one name in mind for the boy" I said lightly glancing at Kakashi and he gave me a small smile.

I had been thinking about happier things ever since I came back from wherever I went and saw everyone one last time.

I was trying to contain my emotions for the birthing process. But I knew as soon as I would see one of those babies faces, the flood gates would open.

"Ow" I whispered out loud and put my hands on my pelvic area. I felt a great pressure and I made eye contact with Tsunade.

The time was closing in and she moved the sheets again.

"You're crowning" she said and my eyes grew wide. Kakashi moved and came to hold my hand.

"It's time" Tsunade spoke and reached onto the floor for her gloves and protective lab coat. Which, I might add, she put on incredibly fast. The pressure was becoming increasingly worse and Shizunes hands kept still on my pelvic area, increasing her chakra flow.

"When I tell you to push, you need to" Tsunade said, moving my legs into the correct position.

It felt like a lifetime, waiting to hear those words. Everything was burning and I'm sure it was about to get worse.

"Push" she said and I did as told, breathing deeply in the process. This was more difficult than I imagined.

"Push again, harder" she spoke and I did was I was told again. I could feel shifting from the lower half of me and it hurts. I squeezed Kakashi's hand as hard as I could.

"One more push" she said and I took a deep breath complying. The worst of the pain was now but then it disappeared instantly, leaving a small stinging.

Then I heard the sounds of a baby crying and I smiled slightly.

"Baby number one is here" Tsunade said with a small smile.

"Probably have two minutes of rest before baby number two comes" she said and I laid my head back on the pillow. I felt overly hot and Kakashi let my hand go.

I watched Kakashi run to the bathroom and come back quickly with some damp towels. He gave one to Tsunade to wash the baby off a little bit and then placed the baby gently on my chest. The baby nearly stopped crying.

"Is that our son or daughter?" Kakashi asked light and I looked at him, I could see small tears in his eyes.

I moved the baby a little bit to peek, I was holding our daughter.

"Baby girl" I said and he gave me a kiss on the forehead and then dabbed my face down a bit with the cool cloth and it felt great.

"I'm going to get your father" he said and nearly vanished. I looked down at my daughter once more and then back towards Tsunade.

"Do you feel anything yet? I don't see his head" she asked me.

"Give him a few more minutes, hell come when he's ready," I said, lightly stroking the top of my daughters head.

"Leave it to Kakashis son to be late," Tsunade said and we all laughed a bit.

My laughter did however come to an abrupt end when an intense stabbing pain hit my stomach, causing me to jump.

The door to the bedroom opened again, Kakashi and my father came in and Kakashi stood by my place again.

"Hold your daughter while your son comes out" Tsunade said, shifting my legs once more.

I watched him move carefully and slowly. He picked her up and I saw nothing but pure love in his eyes. He held her as close as possible and him and my father were in a trance.

"You're crowning again, get ready" Tsunade said, and I focused my energy back onto her.

The pain came back and it hurt more this time. I thought it would be easier, obviously I was wrong.

"Push" she said and I complied, taking a deep breath when I was done.

"Push again" she spoke and the pain was instantly gone.

I leaned my head back on the pillows and the sound of my son crying brought a smile to my face.

"Shizune, take everyone into the bathroom and clean the babies. Were not done yet, Hinata" Tsunade said and I looked at her.

Everyone moved out of my view leaving just her and I but I was confused.

"I just need you to push the extra stuff out" she said and I nodded my head. I forgot about this part.

I did what I was told and we were finally done. Tsunade held her hands on my feminine parts for a few to heal me up a little.

"I can't believe they're here" Tsunade said, moving my legs down and placing the blanket over me. I was finally able to lay as comfortably as I could.

"You and me both" I said looking at the bathroom door. I just wanted to be alone with Kakashi and the babies.

"Before they're done. Just a few things" Tsunade said, moving around to clean things up.

"No sex for about three weeks. You have no injuries. You're going to be sore though and if you need anything, don't hesitate to have Kakashi come get me. Even if you need five minutes alone when he's working" she finished talking and gave me a smile. I nodded my head and was happy to hear what she said.

The bathroom door opened before I could finish speaking. Both of the babies were held by family and wrapped tight in little outfits and blankets.

"They're both perfectly healthy Hinata, they both weigh seven pounds" Shizune said, walking back over to the bed to help Tsunade finish her cleaning.

Two hours had passed and Kakashi and I were finally alone with our children. Whom were both sleeping after their first meal, sharing a large bassinet near our bed.

I couldn't help but to keep looking at them, they were perfect to me. Our daughter had silver hair like her father and our son had dark hair like me, not to much thought but enough for us to tell what color they had.

As I sat there looking at them, I realized they still weren't named and I couldn't wait any longer. I had been thinking about naming our son after his grandfather and I hoped Kakashi would agree on the name.

"I have a name planned out for our son" I whispered looking at Kakashi, he also looked tired but I think it was because his emotions were running wild.

"Okay and I have one planned for our daughter" he lightly spoke back while he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked him, I was curious as to what he picked and he shook his head. I guess that meant I was first.

"I would like to name our son after his last grandfather, Sakumo" I said gently, hoping it would be a good reaction. He looked surprised to say the least and then he finally gave me a warm smile.

"I love it" he whispered and sniffled a bit. I had a feeling naming him after Kakashi's father was a good idea.

"Your turn" I said, poking him lightly so he would finally say the name, my anxiety was through the roof about it for some reason.

"I would like to name her Karasu" he said and my eyes instantly welled up. I wasn't expecting that, not at all. I didn't realize that the proper name for the word crow was going to set me off.

I couldn't even speak before I was pulled into a hug and every single emotion for the past twenty-four hours started flooding out. I could feel my shirt becoming a little damp as well, he wasn't holding back either.

He finally let me go and held my face, I could still feel the tears coming out but I knew everything was going to be okay.

"I figured if she was named after a piece of someone who helped protect you, he didn't go in vain" he whispered and wiped some of the tears away with his thumbs.

"Both of these babies are named after things that are wonderful" I said, reminding him that our son was named after the white fang himself and he nodded his head.

I pulled him in and gave him a soft kiss and rested my head against his.

"I love you" I whispered to him and he replied with the same words. I pulled us down to get comfortable on the bed, we needed to rest too even if we didn't sleep.

"I didn't think you were going to make it earlier," he told me and I frowned a bit.

"I went somewhere earlier. It was strange" I told him, I needed to tell someone and he remained quiet.

"I saw my Mom, Kisame and Itachi. I got to talk to them briefly before I came back here" I mumbled, I must have sounded crazy and he still didn't reply. I moved my head slightly and he was sound asleep.

I guess this conversation could be for another day.

The sound of an infant crying made me jump from my sleep and before I could move, Kakashi had already picked up Sakumo.

I smiled and looked around for the clock, we slept for five hours? I didn't realize you could sleep that long with newborns around. Kakashi put him back in the bassinet with his sister and made his way back to the bed.

"Would you mind helping me up?" I asked quietly and he nodded his head. I felt refreshed after a five hour nap and now I wanted to shower and have some tea. I knew from this moment on I wouldn't have a normal schedule so I was going to make the best of it when I could.

He offered his hand to me and I pulled myself up slowly. I felt dizzy and I held onto him for a second before the earth stopped spinning and I could move.

"I want to shower before they need to eat" I whispered and tiptoed toward the bathroom, taking my shirt off as I walked.

"May I join you?" he whispered from behind me as I entered the bathroom, I didn't even hear him move. He turned me around with a little force and gave me a deep kiss. My hormones were threw the roof and I knew I couldn't do anything about it so I had to control myself.But how could I? His hands were moving in the right places, he smelled good and I wanted more.

"Mmm" I said, not pushing him away at all. He pinned me against the bathroom wall and my hands were automatically moving on their own too.

"I can't.." I finally managed to mumble out as he started biting my neck.

"I need to shower" I said or lack of and I rolled my head back more.

"And I need to feel you" he said, his hand slipping into my bra. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple as he squeezed my breast.

"I really need to shower and we can't do anything for at least three weeks anyways. I need to heal" I finally said, removing his hand from my chest.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, pushing him back with kisses so I wasn't pinned against the wall. I moved myself away from him and turned the water on to the shower.

"This is going to be a long three weeks" Kakashi complained and I giggled at him while he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Time for a long hot shower.

I knew I was in the bathroom for a long time, I just wasn't sure how long. My body felt more relaxed now, which I was grateful for.

I wrapped the towel around myself and left the bathroom silently, I couldn't even hear myself.

The room was still dark but the babies were moved to the other side of the bed. Two extra small used baby bottles were on Kakashi's nightstand from what I could see. Everyone was fast asleep again too, I smirked a bit before I went to my dresser and took out the biggest shirt I could find. It was the only piece of clothing I wanted for my body.

I felt bad that he had to feed and burp them both alone but I knew there would be plenty of times that would be me so I shook the feeling off. He was doing a great job so far even though they haven't been here for an entire day yet.

I went back to the bed and decided tea could wait, I had a different plan.

I went under the blankets and carefully sat myself on top of him.

I leaned into him and started giving him soft kisses, waiting until he was slightly awake enough to respond back.

It took nearly seconds before he started responding and I grabbed his face in my hands to deepen the kiss.

Our tongues started dancing and I could hear a low moan come from his throat and his hands started moving around my body. The feeling of being touched but can't get what you want was incredibly frustrating.

We landed back up in the same position we were in inside the bathroom.

"I thought we couldn't do anything?" he whispered to me as his hands slowly crept up my thighs and hips. I grabbed his face once more to ignore him and continued kissing him deeply. His hands had finally made it to my chest, his original target and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

I started to break off my lips to his, trailing down him.

Three days had passed since the twins were born and everyone was becoming incredibly impatient to meet them. Only Tsunade, Shizune and my Father had seen them. Today and tomorrow were going to be emotional days.

Today everyone got to meet the babies.

Tomorrow we buried Itachi.

Kakashi and I had finally left our bedroom and decided that being in the living room when people came over was a better idea. It was a lot more space.

"Hanabi is going to be so excited to meet them," I said as I continued rocking Karasu gently in my arms. She was fast asleep but I wanted to hold her longer before everyone passed her around.

"Can I meet my niece and nephew before everyone else gets here?" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen and I smirked. I truly loved the fact he declared himself their uncle, it meant that he loved them and that was a huge step for him.

"Of course" I replied before Kakashi could even speak and I could hear shuffling before the noise came close and soon he stood in the doorway.

He moved towards us and just kept flicking his eyes between both babies.

"This is Sakumo" Kakashi said softly as he placed his index finger on the edge of the bassinet, rocking it softly.

"Baby white fang" Sasuke said, trying to make a joke. He did get a small chuckle out of the both of us.

"Exactly, he'll be the best" Kakashi said with so much pride in his voice.

"Okay, so my nephew has a cool name, what about my niece?" he questioned, looking at me for the answer.

"This is.. Karasu" I said gently, not knowing how any small mention of Itachi would go.

He kept his eyes locked with mine and I could see the sadness in them. Him and I needed to talk because I felt remorse from him ever since they got back with his body. He knew what the name meant.

I got off the couch and put Karasu next to her brother and put a blanket over them.

I gave Kakashi a glance and he knew what I wanted to do and before any words were spoken, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked me as I continued pulling him toward the back door to our home. I continued ignoring him until we were outside and I took a seat on the steps.

"Sit" I said and he complied and I turned toward him.

"I saw the look in your eyes when I said my daughters name" I said softly, continuing to search his eyes for answers before they were spoken.

"I.." he started to say and stopped talking, he was at a loss for words.

"Say whatever you feel" I told him, assuring him. I wasn't going to take anything personally because I knew grieving had many stages and people said things they didn't mean when they were upset. He lost his only family and I couldn't imagine.

"When we found him.. I screamed at Kakashi that it was your fault he was gone.." he started speaking and I knew they were only words but it hurt to hear still.

"I still feel that way, I feel like if you didn't break his heart.. He wouldn't of left" he continued but I heard the slight crack in his voice.

"Which is selfish of me in a way because I know you can't control who you love.." he whispered again and looked up at the sky. I knew he was holding back his tears but I knew this was something he needed too.

"I haven't even read the letter he wrote to me, I can't.. It's going to confirm something I don't want to believe" his voice cracked again and he closed his eyes and an idea popped into my head.

"When I was in labor, I nearly died" I spat out and he opened his eyes looking at me weird and I put my finger up to indicate the rest of the story was coming and he needed to wait.

"I went somewhere.. I'm not sure where but when I got there, I saw my Mom, Kisame and your brother" I said and I knew I grabbed his attention.

"I screamed at him for leaving but he did the thing he's good at. He turned the conversation around. We said what he had to say in the short window of time we had but the one thing he needed me to do was look after you" I told him.

"He cared so much about you, I know a letter isn't going to convey that but he made damn sure that was the last thing he said to me in that weird place. I'm sorry you feel this way about me but just know he was okay before he left the village. He needed it. It was the first time he did something for himself" I said, my own emotions coming over me.

I could see Sasukes face twisting a bit and I pulled him into a tight hug before the tears fell. He gripped onto me and we just sat there, mourning over his brother and I knew tomorrow was going to be worse considering he would see him one last time.

"I like your daughters name a lot," he said in a raspy voice but didn't let go of me. I nodded my head and he sniffled some more before finally letting go of me.

"Let's go back inside and have a great day" he said faintly and I nodded my head. I got up first and lent my hands to him to get up.

Sasuke had left shortly after we entered the house again to go around to let select people know it was okay to come see the twins now. Now it was a waiting game on who would get here first.

"How'd talking with him go?" Kakashi asked, filling the silence.

"Your favorite uncle has arrived!" a loud yell came from the front door before I could answer Kakashi. I started giggling, Neji had arrived.

He appeared in the doorway in a matter of seconds, Tenten right behind him.

"We were near the academy when Sasuke found us. Neji started running" Tenten said trying to catch her breathe.

"Well you didn't need to run, we weren't going anywhere" Kakashi said casually as he laughed a bit.

"I wanted to hold them" Neji said softly as he came closer to the bassinet holding them.

"It's actually feeding time for your niece, would you like to feed her?" I asked him and he shook his head quick with excitement. I patted the cushion next to me on the couch which he moved quickly to sit in. I didn't actually think he was going to show this much excitement about the babies.

Anyone that knew Neji knew he never showed this much emotion but I guess newborns change people in weird ways.

I set Neji up and he began feeding Karasu, which meant by the time she was done, Sakumo would need to eat too.

Neji was nearly done feeding Karasu when the front door opened again.

"Auntie is here! Where are my babies?!" a feminine screech boomed threw the house.

"Hanabi, don't yell. The babies could be sleeping" my Father reprimanded her and all of us withheld a laugh.

"For a clan whose normally quiet and well reserved you guys are loud today" Kakashi said and I started laughing.

Hours had passed and everyone finally got their baby fix, the twins were sleeping in their own room. A lot of people showed up in the few short house but now there were only a handful of us drinking tea in the living room.

"Well, before we go back to the compound. I have to inform you two that I can no longer prolong the elders on your engagement party. They demand is be three weeks from now" my father spoke, finishing his tea.

"No problem" Kakashi spoke for us and I gave him a look. No problem? Was he kidding? Who could we find to watch the twins for who knows how long the part would last.

"Excellent. I will tell them when we return to the compound" he said, getting up from his seat. It was getting late and I wanted to sleep for tomorrow.

"I think going home is a great idea" Neji said, also getting up from his seat.

"You are all welcome here anytime to see them" Kakashi reminded them as everyone was slowly rising and getting ready to leave.

And as if it was right on que, Sakumo started crying and I moved quickly to get to him.

"Goodnight everyone!" I said loudly as I made my way into the babies bedroom.

"Aw, what's the matter my little love?" I asked him as I picked him up. I rocked him a bit and his crying only dimmed a little. Whatever the problem was, I would figure it out.

"Let's try a nice warm bath, that always makes me happy" I whispered to him and walked down the hallway to find Kakashi so he could grab Karasu.

"Kakashi, I need your help," I yelled a bit and waited.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"Can you grab Karasu? It's bath time" I said calmly and his facial expression went back to normal when he registered it wasn't an emergency.

I got started on the water temperature and Sakumo was still cranky and I felt bad. The poor thing can't communicate any other way except for crying.

"I got new clothes out for them before I came in here, sorry for the wait" Kakashi said rounding the corner, coming in with a naked baby.

"It's good timing, actually. The water is finally a good temp for them" I said and started removing layers of Sakumo.

Once we had two naked babies, bath time began.

"Oh no, I can't do this" Kakashi said and I glanced over to see him struggling. I might have forgotten to mention newborns are super slippery when wet. I didn't mean to but I busted out laughing.

"Just hold her in your arms while I wash him and then we'll switch, okay?" I said to him and I've seen Kakashi move quick before but not as quick as pulling Karasu out of the water and into his arms with a towel over her.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, what if I have to give them a bath and you're not home?" he asked me sounding slightly irritated but I knew it was fear.

"Lay them on the bed and wipe them down with a face cloth until I get home, I don't know.. I thought you were supposed to be smart?" I asked, poking fun at him now as I continued wiping Sakumo off with nice warm water, which seemed to be doing the trick for him being less cranky.

"I'll remember this when you suck at something with them," he said, glaring at me which only made me laugh more.

"Okay, let's switch" I said to Kakashi as we swapped babies and he rocked Sakumo while he left the bathroom with him.

Kakashis POV:

I was leaving the bathroom to put clothes on Sakumo when I heard Hinata talked to Karasu.

"Don't worry baby girl, he really is great, just not with bath time" she cooed at our daughter and I smiled. She was the best.

Bath time seemed to take forever but at least Hinata and I were finally in our bedroom, laying down. The twins would be spending their first night in their own bedroom downstairs and I hoped everything would go smoothly. Not to mention they might be able to feel the protective aura of Sasuke since he moved downstairs.

Hinata broke me of my thoughts when she started to climb on top of me again like she did the other morning.

"You're killing me" I said to her, as I placed my hands on her thighs.

"I'm just excited that today went so well, I can't help myself," she huffed at me and put her hands on top of mine.

"Please, take your time today. I can handle it" Ru said shaking the small bottles in her hands.

Today was the day and I was dreading it. Dreading more or less for Sasuke and Hinata but for myself a little bit too. He was once my close friend and underneath all the fighting and hate we placed on each other the past few months, I would never see him again.

The only bright side to today was that Hinata could finally leave the district since she wasn't pregnant and that was literally it.

I hope Sasuke had help spreading the word about today since I've been inside since it happened.

"I don't want to do this" Hinata said stopping at the gates of the cemetery.

I grabbed her hand and turned her to look at me, she was already teary eyed and it made me sad. I hated seeing her like this and I wasn't in any way shape or form holding her back today from doing whatever. She was saying goodbye to an important piece of her life.

"Hinata, walk with me" a male voice said from behind me and I glanced to see Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. I stepped aside and walked behind them. They needed each other more than ever today and I don't think they realized it yet.

Naruto and Sakura walked on the sides of me and we were suddenly in front of the burial area for the Uchiha clan. A freshly dug grave was here and a black shiny casket that was holding the body of someone we couldn't see yet.

I wanted to hold Hinatas hand so badly but I knew she needed Sasuke for this part, Itachi was their connection and they needed to say goodbye together.

We circled around and I could finally see him again, I felt a tinge of hurt in my chest, I wish this wasn't my last image of him.

I would take any image of him right now, except for this one. The one where he was statue still, not breathing and lifeless.

i didnt abandon the story. im sorry this took long but i didnt have a way to type things out until yesterday.. new update coming shortly but heres something for now (: happy holidays to


	45. Chapter 45

(Kakashi Ending)

Hinatas POV:

I felt frozen in place, Sasuke and I finally made to the front of the casket and I couldn't stop looking at him. He wasn't moving and I didn't want to believe it. But I had to be a little stronger right now, he wanted me to be here for Sasuke.

I grabbed Sasuke's forearm and I moved us forward.

Every step closer hurt more and the tears started welling up in eyes.

"Oni-chan" Sasuke whispered and placed one hand on the casket. Then the floodgates opened and I couldn't stop them. Why did he have to die? It wasn't fair. The one time he did something for himself by leaving the village and he just gets taken off the earth.

Then I felt something on my left shoulder, it felt like a hand squeezing it and so I looked. No one was there but I could feel it. He was here with us.

But the more I continued to look at him, something was missing and I finally figured it out. His necklace, the very one he gave me all that time ago. A reminder he was always with me.

"I think it's time for you to have this back" I said quietly so I wouldn't sob loudly. I moved my hands to the back of my neck to unclasp it.

"Didn't he give that to you?" Sasuke asked me and I looked at him. He was crying silently and all I could do was nod my head.

"It's.. okay" I choked out and placed the necklace between his hands, he was ice cold and a chill went down my spine.

I turned to see a lot more people had come and we needed to move in case anyone wanted to say goodbye as well.

"Come" I whispered to Sasuke and I moved us to the side and all we could do was watch.

The funeral was near ending and everyone was leaving. The last thing to do was putting him in the ground and I wasn't leaving until I couldn't see the casket anymore.

Kakashis POV:

It was finally just a small group of us left and they started closing Itachis casket to lower him into the ground. I kepy my eyes on Hinata and Sasuke for this part. I for one didn't want to see the casket go down, I knew if I watched it go down I would cry and that's not something I wanted to do. I might of seemed like a hard ass on the outside today but on the inside, I felt different. I was tired of losing people.

Then I heard the click of it closing and I watched Hinata fall to her knees, Sasuke went down with her. They both just held each other and they lost it. A piece of them forever gone away and it hurt to watch them like this. The loud sobs of the both of them was heartbreaking and deafening to say the least.

"Kakashi sensei, I think you should help them" Sakura whispered as she nudged me a little bit.

"Let them be" Hiashi spoke, he was one of the last people here with us. I was surprised but I think in the time Hinata and Itachi were together, he grew to like him. Not to mention he was trying so hard to be here for his daughter.

"But they're in so much pain" Sakura spoke again, this time she sniffled.

"They're going to be for a long time," Neji spoke softly, I almost didn't hear him. I forgot he was here with us today, that was the first time he spoke since arriving.

Then something flying above us made me look up, a crow was circling overhead and it landed on the fresh dirt that was resting above Itachi's grave.

"Get away, shoo!" Tenten whispered toward the bird and I put my hand in front of her to stop her.

"He's here" Hinata choked out and we all just looked at the bird.

It was a weird moment, it cawed a few times and slowly looked at everyone standing around the grave and finally hopped over to Sasuke and Hinata, it's head cocked to the side.

Sasuke let his hand out in front of him and it jumped on his forearm, both of them staring at each other.

The crow finally cawed again, the loudest pitch came from this small animal before flying away and Sasuke wiped a tear from his face.

And for the first time since his brother died, I finally saw him smile and I knew he was okay.

"Let me help you get up" he said, holding his hand out to Hinata and they were both off the ground. Hinata came back over to me and just buried herself into my chest and I placed my arms her for a hug. I could finally give her comfort and it felt good. But, what I didn't expect was the feeling of sadness to come out tenfold when she hugged me. I struggled really hard at that moment to hold the tears back.

"I have his letters for you guys" Sasuke said, slowly regaining his composure as he pulled some letters out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the correct people. Only three letters were handed out, one for me, Hinata and Neji. I'm sure Sasuke already read his.

Hinata's POV:

"Let's go home" Kakashi said to the small group of people left near the grave. We were all going back to the Uchiha district, I know that much.

As if right on que, once everyone started moving, rain started pouring down and every step we strayed away from his grave, my heart felt heavier. I felt horrible for leaving him behind but I knew there wasn't anything I could do.

We reached the entrance of the cemetery and I stopped moving while everyone continued on.

"Everyone go on ahead, I'll catch up" I told them, letting go of Kakashi's side and I started running back towards Itachi's grave.

The entrance seemed so far away from him but it felt good to run, even if I was running towards something heartbreaking.

I got to his grave quickly and I kneeled down into the mud that was forming. I could feel my legs sinking into the ground a bit as I leaned forward. I knew I forget something when I saw him one last time in that weird place.

"This sounds so silly because you can't hear me but I didn't get a chance to say it earlier.. I love you too" I whispered and I felt new tears coming down my face.

I pushed myself off the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Kisame, help him" I said and finally turned back around to head back toward the entrance. The walk home was going to be a long one because it was raining and I was alone.

I rounded the last small curve and Kakashi was still waiting for me, everyone else had gone back to the district.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I told him as I hugged him again.

"I will always wait for you" he said softly, squeezing me some more. I knew he would and it made me feel safe as he let go of me so we could walk.

…

We finally got back to the district and we were soaked when we entered the very noisy house. Everyone was talking and I knew they were taking turns playing with the babies.

We headed towards the living room, a fire was lit in the fireplace, tea was made and everyone seemed to be better now.

"You guys are soaked, go shower, get changed and come back when you're a little warmer. We can handle things here" my father spoke, looking me in the eyes before anyone said anything else. I just nodded my head and turned back around. A shower sounded nice and Kakashi followed me. His suit was drenched and I wanted to get the mud off of me.

I took my time walking up the stairs and finally got to our room, he shut the door behind us and I headed straight toward the bathroom. At least there the tile floor couldn't be ruined with water, unlike the carpet in the rest of the room.

"I'm going to leave your letter in your top drawer so when you're ready," he said to me as I turned the water to the shower on. I didn't know when I was going to open that letter, it could be after my shower, it could be months from now.

I sighed out loud and started taking my clothes off, I just wish today would be over with or at least a distraction. Then I realized I had a distraction and he was in the bathroom with me and so I glanced over at him. I wondered if I could catch him off guard of his senses were still sharp and so I moved as quickly as possible and I jumped up towards him. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, looking surprised and I crashed my lips down on his. His wet shirt was now cold and it made me shiver a bit but I didn't mind too much. After all, I'm sure he needed a distraction from today as well. I could tell it was bothering him even though he didn't show it much.

I started hungrily kissing him now, hoping he would get the hint and I'm sure he did because he carried me over to the sink counter and put me on it. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt, while he undid mine. We were both soon free of our shirts that were on the floor now and I felt his hands reaching for my back, to take my bra off.

I knew Tsunade said to wait three weeks but I'm sure nothing could go wrong since I had no injuries and she healed me.

"I thought we had to wait?" he asked me in a hushed tone and I pulled his lips back into mine and soon he was naked and I still had my skirt on.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he told me and placed his hand on my thigh and lightly traced his fingers towards the middle of my legs.

"We haven't done anything in almost two months, I'm done waiting" I told him and pushed him back a bit so I could hop off the counter and take my skirt off.

Our clothes were finally off and we were in the shower. He lifted me up in the shower and placed me on the small ledge so we were back in the same position. I would never not be happy about the way this shower was designed.

One of his hands gripped my hair on the back of my head tighter and the other hand slowly reached between my legs. He was purposely torchering me and I hated it. He started rubbing slowly and entered two fingers. It didn't even hurt but my back did arch and his hand that was tangled in my hair slid down slowly.

I moaned slightly and started playing with my nipples and I just wanted him so I moved my head to kiss him, deepening the connection between us. There was barely any space between us now.

"I want you" I mumbled into his lips and pressed my nails into his back a bit which cause him to bite my lower lip some and move his fingers faster inside of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded my head. If it hurt then we would stop, it was simple.

He removed his fingers from me and positioned himself, pushing in slowly. It didn't hurt at all but since my hormones were threw the roof, it felt better than ever. I moaned a bit and dug my nails into his back deeper. He started thrusting faster and I moaned louder.

"We have a house full of people" he whispered to me as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I.. can't help it" I said as I bit the side of his neck slightly which caused him to groan too.

We didn't last very long but it was incredible nonetheless and we finished our shower.

"Do you know where my sweater is?" I asked out loud as I was digging through my drawers. It was too cold for just a tank top and I wanted my entire outfit before I bothered getting dressed.

"You mean this one?" he asked and I turned to see him holding it in his hands. The light gray sweater with a purple flower on the pocket was dangling from his hands.

"Yes!" I said excitedly and walked over to him. I went to grab it but he held up in the air and I had to jump to get it.

"That's not fair!" I said, jumping again while trying to hold my towel in place.

"Hmm, if you want it, you have to work for it" he said smugly and I continued jumping.

"Stop teasing me!" I said, jumping again, the sweater right out of my reach.

"Why? I'm enjoying the view" he said and then I realized why he kept making me jump and I felt a small blush come across my face.

"Can I please have my sweater?" I asked nicely, not bothering to jump anymore.

"I feel like I should get something for it," he said, raising his eyebrows. Then I smirked at him and just let the towel fall to the ground.

"How about now?" I asked as his eyes scanned my body.

"I don't know.." he sighed out loud, teasing me some more. But I also didn't mind playing this game so I took a step forward, leaving no space between us and gave him a kiss.

"You're close.." he said softly to me and I kissed him again but harder. I kept pushing him back until I felt the bed, which we fell back on.

I climbed on top of him, my thighs on both sides of him now. I licked his bottom lip slightly, giving me full access to explore his mouth and I felt both of his hands reach for my chest. Both of his thumbs gliding over my nipples and I wanted another round but I also wanted to get dressed.

I opened my eyes quickly to see my sweater above his head which I reached her and quickly got off of him.

"Oh, you're mean" he said, sitting up on the bed now as I moved back a bit so I could get dressed.

"You teased me first, it's only fair" I said, even though I wanted more but I wanted to prove my point first.

"I wasn't done with you," he said and swiftly moved to grab me.

He pulled me back onto the bed, trapping me underneath him.

"We should be getting downstairs" I said to him and he ignored me.

"They're not dumb and they're enjoying time with the twins, let it be" he growled to me and sucked me into a deep passionate kiss. I guess proving my point would be void because my desire to touch him was greater than entertaining the people in this house.

His kisses left my mouth and started traveling down my body, not missing any inch of me as he made his way between my legs.

….

I wasn't sure how long we were having sex for but we were finally getting dressed, I had a few bruises on my legs and he had deep scratches on his back. Neither of us held back that time since we were on the bed and not in the shower.

"I'll go down first, take your time," he told me, throwing his shirt on and walked over to me. He grabbed my face and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you" he said and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you too" I said, placing my hand over his.

"I know today was hard, if you need to talk about it. Talk to me, it's okay I understand" he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and left me alone in the bedroom.

I finally finished getting dressed and opened the top drawer of my dresser and took Itachi's letter out. I needed to do this now or I would never open it, I'd rather deal with the hurt then wonder what he wrote on this paper.

I made my way back over to the bed and sat on it. My hands were shaking slightly as I opened it.

_Hinata,_

_I know I didn't say goodbye again and I can never take it back. I'm sorry for anything we ever argued over and I'm sorry I can't be there for those children and that I never got you or them anything for when they were born. So, I hereby declare whatever is mine in the district, is now yours. I want you to have it all, I want those kids to have a better upbringing than their parents had. _

_I will always be with you, I hope one day when my last surprise is seen, you'll keep your promise. I also congratulate you and Kakashi on getting married. I wish you the best and I love you, truly. Don't ever forget it, my eternal love. _

_Itachi_

The only sound I could hear was my tears hitting the letter as I kept staring at nothing. Even in death he thought of everyone but himself. All I could do was sit here, look at my carpet and cry.

"Hinata?" a voice asked from the other side of my bedroom door and it opened. I looked up slightly to see Neji and he came inside quickly, shutting the door behind him.

He looked at the letter in my hands and then me again and just wrapped his arms around me. He knew what I read, he had one too.

"He's really done" I choked out, gripping Neji tighter in my arms.

"I know" he said quietly.

"I came up here to check on you, Kakashi came downstairs fifteen minutes ago and I got worried" he told me, releasing his arms from me.

"I needed to read it or I never would" I said truthfully. The words in his letter kept rippling thru my mind, what did he mean by last surprise? What does that even mean?

"I haven't even read mine yet" he told me and I wiped the tears off my face.

"Well, mine was blunt yet cryptic. You know, normal Itachi" I said, giggling a bit which caused Neji to smile.

"Figures, but let's get downstairs and bring some joy to today" Neji said, offereing me his hand to get me off the bed.

"Deal and I would like to meditate soon, we need it. You lost him too" I said, giving him a small smile and he nodded his head in agreement.

We made our way downstairs and everyone was still here but the babies were in their room, they had just went down for a nap. So I found my way over to Kakashi on the couch and curled into him.

"So what are we talking about guys?" I asked, looking around and locked eyes on Sasuke. He looked hurt but finally not in pain from losing him.

"I was telling Sasuke about how Itachi scared me to death once" Naruto said and I glanced at him.

"Only once?" I questioned him.

"Only once. He used his sharingan on me" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"You probably deserved it" Sakura intervened.

"You must have really made him mad then, he never used that unless it was for fighting. What did you do?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. I was interested now too, I had a feeling the ending of the story would make me laugh.

"When we were rebuilding the village, I ended up working with him and that shark guy. It was super hot out and I kept asking him what to do because I had no clue. He kept ignoring me so I made a few shadow clones" he said, taking a small breath.

"I went around to everyone else and kept asking and finally your brother stood up straight looked me in the eyes and told me if I spoke again with my annoying voice that team seven would be short a member. So he used his sharingan and made me side on a log until the sun went down" he said, huffing as he crossed his arms. Sasuke bursted out laughing and I couldn't help but giggle.

"But he left me there all night and I only got released from his genjutsu because Kurenai sensei released me" Naruto continued his story and we laughed a bit.

"I'm happy you told that, I needed to laugh" I told Naruto.

"I didn't ever think someone could annoy him but you did and I'm not surprised" Sasuke said, giving his friend a small smile.

"Well, you're not the only one" Neji spoke up and we all glanced over at him.

Before Neji could tell his story, one of the babies started crying so I got off the couch at the same time my father got up from his chair.

"I got it" he said to me

"We'll both go" I told him, it gave me an opportunity to tell him about seeing my mother and we both headed towards the babies room, Karasu was the one who woke up.

I quickly picked her up and started rocking her, cooing at her.

"It's okay my little love, I'm here" I whispered to her and she calmed down pretty quickly but remained awake.

"She's beautiful, by the way" my Dad said and I looked at him with a smile. She really was and I couldn't wait to see the woman she would grow into.

"I wanted to tell you something" I spoke up and grabbed his attention.

"When I was in labor, I nearly died and I went somewhere" I began and he kept his eyes locked onto mine.

"When I was in this strange place, I saw mother" I said gently, reading his facial expression and it seemed softer now.

"She's proud of all of us, even if Hanabi doesn't remember her and she wanted me to pass a message along to you" I said and he was hanging onto every word at this moment.

"She told me that you better keep your promise or she'll start haunting you" I said and withheld my laugh. He really was keeping his promise, I would give him that.

"I'm doing my best, I'm happy you saw her. Was she okay?" he asked me and I could see the worry on his face and I nodded my head.

"She misses and loves us all" I said out loud and my father stepped forward and give me a hug the best he could since I was holding a baby.

"I wish she could be here with us, you would never see them. She would just take over" he admitted and stroked the top of his granddaughters head gently.

"I wish she was here too" I said and it was the first time my father and I really bonded and I enjoyed it wholeheartedly. My mother was always a sensitive subject and we never touched it on it until now. I'm sure it was because the babies were here.

"Did you see anyone else in that other place?" he asked me.

"I saw Itachi and Kisame, we said our goodbyes," I told him and I could feel tears threatening to fall out.

"We're never alone," he told me and we both looked down to see her fast asleep again and I gently put her back in her crib.

We tiptoed out of the room and joined everyone once again.

…

"I read Itachi's letter" I told Kakashi as I brought the blankets up over us in the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and pulled me into him to cuddle.

Luckily Ru volunteered to stay the night downstairs so the babies wouldn't be alone. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had all gone to Neji's house to drink and forget the day happened.

"I'm just confused, that's all" I admitted and the lines of his letter started running in my mind again.

"Leave it to you to be confused from a goodbye letter" he said, laughing a bit. I hit him lightly on the chest.

"He said when his last surprise comes fourth, he hoped I would keep my promise and I don't understand" I told him.

"Well, when the time comes. I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said, squeezing me into a hug and he was right. I guess I would just have to wait, even if I didn't know how long for.

"He also said that anything that was his is now our children's. He wanted them to have a better childhood than we did" I continued to tell him more about my letter and looked at him, his eyes grew wide a bit.

"We'll have to ask Sasuke what exactly was Itachis here" he admitted, probably trying to make a small list in his head.

"Do you think we should ask Ru to help me around here when you go back to work?" I asked him, avoiding the Itachi subject for now. I didn't want to talk about him anymore today.

"I think that would be a great idea," he said and started shifting to lay on his side and was now looking down at me.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about it, I'm sure she's already sleeping" I said and he nodded his head in agreement.

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss, which I pulled him in deeper.

...

A few weeks had passed and tonight was our engagement party and there would be a lot of people. The Hyuga clan never failed to throw large parties and because Kakashi is the Hokage, I'm sure there would be some extra stuff as well.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked Ru as we were finishing our morning tea. Kakashi had already left for work with Sasuke but he would be back in enough time to get ready.

"I watched those little angels by myself once before, I can do it again" she spoke, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm so happy you're here, you've been such a huge help threw out my entire pregnancy and even now" I admitted to her and took a sip of my tea.

"I have nothing better to do at the compound and your father approved of me to help you, it's no worries" she said sweetly again.

"I just hope we can keep them a secret until Kakashi and I are married because then they can't do anything" I said, a little worry came over me. I would die before I let anything happen to them, they meant everything to me and they've only been on this earth for three weeks.

"I'm sure Kakashi would find a loophole anyhow" Ru told me, trying to reassure me.

"You know as well as I do that it's clan business and not even the Hokage could interfere unless we were married," I said.

"Well, if you sign the paperwork on their last names being Kakashis before you get married, it wouldn't matter anyways" she told me and a lightbulb went off.

"You're a genius, can you stay here with them?" I asked her, quickly removing myself from the seat at the table and she nodded her head. I made a few hand signs and used the body flicker jutsu right into Kakashis office.

I made a small whirlwind when I arrived, a few papers fell off of his desk.

"I have a door, you know" he commented on my sudden appearance.

"You of all people have no room to lecture me on how to enter this office" I scowled. He used everything but the front door so I didn't want to hear it from him.

"Block the walls off" I said to him, locking eyes with him and he casted the hand signs so no one could hear him and I talking. Nor would they enter if they couldn't hear anything knowing the Hokage would be talking about something important. Then it dawned on me Sasuke wasn't in the room either.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked, before I started the conversation that would save us from the elders even if they did find out before we got married.

"He went to get lunch, you came at a good time" he said nonchalantly as he sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Back to the reason why I'm here, Ru and I were talking this morning about the twins and how we have to hide them until we were married" I started rambling and walking in circles.

"If we get the documentation together to have the twins under your last name and we both sign in, my clan can't interfere because the babies wouldn't have the last name Hyuga anymore" I continued talking fast and I finally felt Kakashi's hand grab my bicep to stop me from moving. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"This is a great idea but we Tsunade and Shizune left the village this morning to help another village with medical emergencies" he told me and my frown instantly came back.

"Why can't you use your authority and demand the paperwork from her office in the hospital?" I asked him, I was curious now.

"Because as much as Tsunade trusts Sakura, she doesn't have a key to enter the office and I'm not breaking the door open. I fear Tsunade more than your clan heads" he said truthfully, he was right too because I agreed with him.

"Can you send Sasuke to get the key?" I asked, hoping I could find a way to get this key from Tsunade.

"My love, we're going to have to wait until she returns to do this," he told me and I could hear the sadness in his voice too.

"Damn it" I mumbled and he cupped my face in his hands to give me a kiss which made my insides turn. I wasn't sure if it was my hormones or just the fact I could finally move freely again. All I knew was that I just wanted to touch him all the time or have him touch me.

"How long does he take to get lunch?" I asked, placing my hand on the front of his vest.

"Why?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes even though my lids were closed, I guess I would find out the hard way.

I moved my hand farther down his torso and finally landed on what I really wanted. It was semi-hard so that meant he probably wanted it too. I squeezed it a bit from the outside of his pants while I started kissing his neck.

"I'm not sure how long he's going to take today" he said, a slight rasp in his voice from enjoying what my hand was doing.

"Better hurry up then" I whispered and he lifted me up, moving towards the couch where we crashed down.

**I'm not sure what to make of this chapter lol but the next one should be up soon. Also, would it confuse you guys if I started writing the Itachi ending or should I wait until the Kakashi ending is complete? Let me know, also lastly, the lemons are half and half with you guys. Do you care or not?**


	46. Chapter 46

(Itachi ending)

Itachis POV:

I didn't open my eyes yet but I was awake and felt like death. Did I die? My memory was slowly coming back now. I was fighting the last Kaguya clan follower so it would all be over, I was bleeding out heavily and I was talking. Who was I talking to? Did the man die?

"Itachi?" a womans voice said gently and I opened my eyes slowly. Oh hell, the more I was waking up the more everything hurt.

"I'm glad you're okay" she spoke again and I could make out purple hair. Konan? Then I remember she killed the man and saved me.

"If you saved me so I could join another akatsuki, you should of let me die" I told her and tried to move. I couldn't though, I had no energy at all.

"Still the same Itachi, don't worry. Everything is okay now. You're safe and finally awake" she told me and I looked around. I was on a bed, bandaged up and in a small gray room. It didn't look like a hospital, where had she taken me?

"How long have I been out for?" I asked, moving my fingers a bit.

"Two months" she told me and I felt my eyes grow wide. They're going to think I'm dead, it was already nine weeks of silence from me the day I fought that man. It had been over four months now.

"Where am I?" I asked her, my throat felt like I swallowed sand.

"We're in my home in the wind country" she told me and started moving towards me. She held my head up a bit while she placed a glass of water on my lips. It felt like velvet going down and my insides felt better already.

"The wing country?" I asked her when she moved the glass away from my mouth. That would mean another two week journey home.

"Yes, I've lived here ever since the day Pein attacked your home," sounding hesitant when she spoke. I held no harsh feelings with her since she didn't actually do anything that day.

"Don't worry about it but I need to get home" I told her, trying to sit up again and she held me down on the bed with one hand. I really was weak..

"You need to restore your muscles. You've been in this bed for two months" she reminded me and I sighed out loud.

"Well, could we start with at least sitting up. I want to shower" I said, hoping I could at least do that. I did owe her my life for saving me, I owed a lot of people in my life these past years for saving me.

"Grab my hands and try pulling yourself up" she told me and I listened. I grabbed her hands and strained myself to pull myself forward. I could feel my insides shaking while I did so but I knew it had to be done.

It took nearly five minutes but I was finally sitting up and I got lightheaded quickly. I tightened my grip on her hands some more.

"You can't even sit up without feeling ill and you wanted to go home," she reprimanded me and I locked eyes with her, giving her a dirty look.

…

Every single day for the past month, Konon had helped me get my muscles back in top shape and then some. I felt great and I was ready to start my journey home. I had been gone long enough, I felt better mentally, physically and emotionally. I hadn't been home in almost six months and I was ready to see everyone again. I'm sure they were worried about me too.

"Konan, I have a question to ask you," I said as I closed the door to the bedroom behind me. All this time of being around her, we grew closer than we had in the Akatsuki. We learned a lot about each other and we were the only two left alive.

"Would you want to come live in the leaf village? You wouldn't be alone anymore" I told her, it was an honest suggestion and she wasn't a wanted criminal anymore.

"Would the Hokage be okay with that?" she questioned me looking unsure of how to respond to me.

"I assure you, it wouldn't be a problem," I told her and she looked happier now.

"If you're sure" she said, getting off the couch.

"I'll come for now and see if everything works out" she spoke as she walked into the bedroom. Well, this was good. The least I could do was open my district to her after she helped me all the time. She deserved it and I knew ever since Yahiko and Nagato died, she felt alone.

…

"We should be seeing the leaf village soon" I told her as we continued walking. Our two week journey to get here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, except the sun was setting now.

"Do I get to meet this Hinata person by the way?" she asked me, catching me off guard.

"More than likely, she lives in my district. As well as the Hokage, my friend Neji and my little brother" I informed her. A few details of my life here went missing when we were talking about things and that was one of them. It wasn't crucial information so I never thought of telling her.

"How exciting" she said and I glanced at her. She looked generally happy to be here and I'm sure it was because she finally had someone with her and wasn't alone in the farthest part of the wind country. She didn't have pets or neighbors, she was truly alone before I came crashing into her life abruptly.

"I guess" I said and then I could finally see it, the village. For some reason, my stomach started turning. I couldn't tell which emotion was trying to take over at this point.

We reached the gates and I made eye contact with Izumo, he came over to us quickly.

"You need to go straight to the manor" he told me and I sulked a bit, I was hoping to go home first but I guess not. I'm sure it was mostly because I had someone with me who wasn't apart of the leaf village.

"Konan, grab onto me" I instructed her and she responded quickly. I made the hand signs and flickered us to door of his office. My heart rate sped up a bit.

"I didn't know you could do that," she told me, removing her hands from me.

"It's something we're taught in anbu" I told her and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and finally the door opened.

Sasuke.

Before I could even speak, my head jerked to the left from his fist. He punched me as hard as he could but then I was pulling forward by my shirt into a pair of arms.

"We thought you were dead," he said quietly and let me go.

"You suck at greeting people" I said, holding my face to where he hit me.

"And you suck at sending letters" he hissed at me. I deserved it, I knew they were going to think the worst but I'm sure seeing me relieved them.

"In his defense, he was in a two month coma" Konan spoke trying to help a little bit.

"Come in here and shut the door" Kakashi spoke from behind Sasuke and all of us moved inside the office more.

"I'm glad you've returned home safely," he said and he looked so tired. I'm sure running a village and raising two kids was a lot of energy, even for him.

"I'm glad to be back" I admitted.

"I'm assuming since you're back that all of them are dead?" he asked me as he placed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Yes and I would of died if she didn't save me" I told him, trying to get her some good points from Kakashi. I wasn't sure how he felt about me anymore but I knew how I felt.

"Are we suddenly doing good deeds?" he asked her, making a dig toward her previous career path that her and I had in common.

"I've kept to myself since the last time I was here," she told him and he nodded his head and my eyes caught something shiny. He had a ring on his finger, were they going to get married?

"I brought her so she could have a second chance at life and not be alone. I owe her my life for saving me" I butted in so the tension would ease a little bit that was coming from him.

"I can't let someone live here who once part of its destruction" he said and we locked eyes again.

"You have given so many of us second chances. Me, Kisame and Sasuke are prime examples. What makes her different?" I asked him, I knew the answer but I needed to try and convince him otherwise.

"If being here causes stress and tension, I will leave. Don't beat yourself up over it" Konan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"See, she realizes it. Why can't you?" Kakashi asked and then I started wondering if he was in a bad mood or not.

"If you won't give her a chance then I need you to dismiss me as a leaf village ninja. I will not live here if won't even give it a trial" I told him and I crossed my arms. I felt like a child but I saw the change in his facial expression.

"Fine. You have two weeks, if you can prove to me you're a changed person I will allow you to live here" Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I go home now?" I asked him, hoping the answer would be yes. I was ready for my own bed and shower.

"We were actually about to head back to the district ourselves for dinner" Sasuke said and started heading towards the door.

"Can you give Kakashi and I a second?" I asked both of them and they left the office silently. Kakashi got up from his desk and walked around it.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms in a while but I wanted you congratulate you and Hinata on everything" I kept my message vague because I wasn't sure if the twins were still a secret or not and their engagement.

He stayed silent for a few seconds and then extended his hand to me. Was this the rebirth of an old friendship? Or was this just neutral respect?

I took his hands and we shook on it.

"Thank you" he said sincerely and we both turned to leave his office.

"Knock before you enter your house" Sasuke said as we entered the district and I was confused but nodded my head.

We went our separate ways for now and we stepped onto the front porch of my home.

I knocked and waited but then I heard movement from the other side and it didn't take long for the door to open.

Neji just stood there, his hair all messed up and looked like he had saw a ghost.

"You're finally back, we thought.." his sentence faded but I knew what he wanted to say. Then his eyes shifted to Konan and back to me.

"Can I come into my house now?" I asked him.

"One second" he closed the door and I heard a bunch of shuffling which took about two minutes. What the hell was he doing? Then the door opened again and he stepped aside.

"What a lovely home" Konan said, looking around as she entered and I shut the door behind us.

"What the hell were you doing in here before we arrived?" I asked, curious and I heard movement from upstairs. Was someone else here with him?

"Tenten is here also" he said and I watched the small blush appear on his face and I left it alone. Good for him, I'm happy they finally decided to do something about their feelings.

"Let me show you where to put your stuff for now," I said to Konan and started walking up the stairs. We would have to share a bedroom for now until we got the last spare bedroom clean for her to use as her own.

I opened the door to my room and turned the light on, it looked weird to me for a minute. I hadn't seen it so empty looking before. All of Hinata's stuff had been taken out, leaving only my belongings. Then I realized that even though I was back, I would have to see Hinata again and I knew she was probably mad at me. I didn't say goodbye properly the last time I saw her and I'm sure I would endure her wrath.

"Were you really ready to give up your citizenship for me?" she asked as she placed her stuff on the ground near the closet.

"Yes, I want to repay you for helping me and I couldn't possibly do that if I were here and you were not" I told her as I placed my stuff on the bed.

"Well.. thank you" she said awkwardly and I nodded my head.

"So when do I get to meet your brother?" she asked me as she sat on the bed.

"You already did, he was the one who punched me in the face when he entered the Hokage manor" I informed her and touched my face again, it was still sore. She giggled a bit.

"He's very forward" she commented and I nodded my head.

"He's only forward with fighting, not so much emotions" I told her.

"So the very opposite of you," she said and she was correct. Sasuke always hit first and asked questions later. I hated fighting and would rather talk first.

"The Hokage is Kakashi, the gentleman who answered the door is Neji, the woman he has here is Tenten" I filled her in some more on the people in the district. Then the front door crashed open.

"And I can guarantee that's Hinata" I said nervously.

"Does she always enter with this much noise?" she asked me and I heard the stairs creaking.

"Itachi!" Hinata yelled before she came rounding the corner. Then there she was, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I could see the anger in her eyes as they glared at me and looked at Konan.

"How dare you" she spat at me and I waited for her to spill her speech.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving!" she yelled at me and took a step inside my bedroom.

"I'm going to go shower" Konan said awkwardly as she got off the bed. I'm sure she would find the bathroom as she fled the room. Hinata slammed the door behind her. Then all the feelings and emotions from that day to this very minutes started filling my head.

"You could of died and you didn't even say goodbye" she breathed out as she started calming down and I wasn't sure what to say. The events of the day I left started coming back to mind. I left so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. I left so that her children could have both of their parents. I left because I loved her. I left so we could both move on. It seemed to work too, she had an engagement ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I mean it" I told her and the look in her eyes shifted to something I couldn't figure out.

She moved forward towards me and wrapped her arms around me and so I returned the favor. But then it all came rushing back, the feelings I swore to myself were gone, reappeared. Like an instant rush, I felt better around her. I felt good but I knew I couldn't do anything this time. She was to be a married woman. Kakashi had won and I was not going to end that.

"I forgive you but if you ever leave again and I don't hear the words goodbye, I will hunt you down" she whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Deal" I told her and she let go of me, taking a step back.

"You and Konan should come over tomorrow and meet the twins, they're five months old now," she said, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"That sounds great. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when they were born" I told her, I really was.

"It's okay, you were doing me a huge favor outside the village. Thank you" she said and I nodded my head. It was something that needed to be done and at least we could relax now knowing the threat was gone.

Hinata had stayed for about an hour and we caught up on things, she even thanked Konan for saving my life and had promised to make her dinner tomorrow night.

But the more I stayed and talked to her, the more I wanted her but I had to contain myself. It hurt but I knew once my daily routine was back to normal, it would be easier.

…

A few hours had passed and we finally unpacked everything, had dinner and were both ready to sleep.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed" I said to Konan.

"I don't mind sharing tonight, we both walked a long way here," she told me pulling the covers back on the bed.

"If you're sure" I told her, shutting the light off and moving toward the bed. I certainly didn't mind. The bed was big enough and I wasn't fazed by it.

She got into the bed and I removed my shirt as I crawled in and I'd never been so happy to feel a bed in my life.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and I looked at her, waiting for the question.

"Do you have feelings for Hinata?" she asked and it took me by surprise.

"Yes, deeply. She's everything to me" I admitted and she took a deep breath. I'm sure she didn't want to push further because even in our days of the Akatsuki, for some reason no one asked me questions. It was always strange to me considering I was probably the most lax person there.

Nothing more was said and I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up but the sun wasn't up yet and someone was laying on me or better yet, I was holding someone.

Konan was struggled deep into my chest and my arm was securely around her. And so I continued to look at her with whatever light I had from outside. My finger started brushing her skin lightly.

She started moving slightly and I knew she had woken up. She was probably thinking the same exact thing I was and yet I still kept touching her.

It felt like slow motion at this point, I'm not sure why either but I knew something was about to happen, I could feel it.

She rolled slightly to look at me and we just kept our eyes on each other. My hand touched her face slightly as she got a little closer to me.

I wasn't sure what caused this but I'm sure it was okay and so I moved myself. I flipped us both so I was on top of her now, our foreheads were touching.

One of her hands had stayed on my shoulder while the other one was placed on my chest.

I think we both just needed to feel loved for one, to be touched, to have just something. I knew it was a lot for her to change her entire life coming here. I also knew that I was happy Hinata was to marry Kakashi, but it still hurt to see.

My thoughts stopped suddenly when her lips brushed mine and I felt the heat rise to my face. I greeted her back with my lips a little harder.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, our faces still nearly touching and I shook my head to let her know it was fine. In the back of mind was the night I spent with Yugao and it dawned on me, I think I had a small attraction to females with purple hair.

She slid her hands into my hair and nothing was stopping me now, my thoughts were gone and I pursued her.

The depth of our kisses increased when she allowed me access to her mouth and she grabbed my hair tighter which turned me on even more.

…

I moved off of her, both of us out of breathe for a minute and I watched the sun just barely making light in the sky. It was done, Konan and I slept together and the void of feeling missed was gone for now.

Hinata's POV:

I was just nearly done cooking dinner when the front door opened. Kakashi and Sasuke had returned home from work, the babies were sleeping and Ru went back to the compound for a little bit.

I turned from the stove to grab the dishes from the cabinet when they finally entered the kitchen and I turned to greet them. Sasuke looked unusually happy, did that mean news on Itachi's body? I had given up hope on him being alive when the twins were born, I had a strange feeling that day. But, Kakashi and I decided to name our daughter after him in a way to keep his memory alive.

"How was work today guys?" I asked as I put the plates down, hoping I could figure out why Sasuke's aura was shining.

"There's been news on my brother" he spoke, getting right to the point too. Then my heart started accelerating.

Kakashi came over to the counter and leaned against it but my eyes stayed on Sasuke, waiting for him to speak.

"He's alive," he said, the smile finally finding its way to his face. A wave of relief washed over me knowing he was still out there.

"And," he spoke again and my happiness paused itself, I didn't like the way he said and.

"He's home right now, he brought back a friend too" he finished his sentence and all my emotions had rushed back, mostly anger. He was going to get a peace of my mind for leaving without a goodbye again. I glanced at Kakashi and he gestured toward the front door, his way of saying to go see him.

I fled my kitchen and ran towards his home. I got there quickly and kicked the front door open.

….

The sound of Sakumo crying had awoken me from my sleep and I glanced at the clock before I removed myself from Kakashi's arms. Nine in the morning.

Nine. In. The. Morning.

"Kakashi" I whispered harshly as I started to shake him and he groaned a bit.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his eyes finally opened.

"Look at the time!" I said, hoping out of the bed and he looked, a smile appearing on his face. I smiled to myself and started making my way downstairs. The twins had finally slept through the night.

They stopped sleeping the entire night about two months ago and It's been a long two months. No wonder I felt so refreshed when I woke up this morning. We were all refreshed, Sasuke and Ru had also been woken up whenever they did. Ru mostly though, Sasuke had been out a lot for a few weeks now.

"Good morning baby boy" I said from the doorway as I walked over to his crib. I glanced over to see Karasu still sleeping deeply.

I picked him up and brought him to the changed table, which took only a minute but I knew he wanted breakfast more than anything. He always ate more in the morning, his sister ate more at night.

As I walked out of the bedroom, Ru had walked out from the guest bedroom on the first floor.

"Wow" she said and I knew what she meant, today was going to be a good day, I felt it.

As I got the bottle ready for his breakfast, Karasu started crying and Ru moved before I even thought about it. I absolutely loved her, she had become my best friend rather quickly over the past few months.

..

"Our guests will be here soon," I said, finally sitting down at the table with the others. Sasuke had invited Sakura and Naruto over and I made a huge dinner for Konan and Itachi. Neji and Tenten were supposed to come but Neji had to do paperwork.

All I knew was that she saved his life and I was grateful to her, I wouldn't know what to do if he died trying to protect me.

Then a knock at the door grabbed all of our attention and Sasuke moved quickly to greet them. I glanced at Kakashi and he looked upset.

"You okay?" I whispered to him, he didn't say anything except for place his hand on mine and gave it a squeeze. I wasn't sure what to make of that answer but I knew I was going to ask him about it later.

Sasuke came back into the room, Itachi and Konan right behind him and the three of them took their seats.

Itachis POV:

Once I stepped into the house, the first thing I remember was fist fighting with Kakashi and I was trying to rip his sharingan out of his face.

I shook the vision out of my head and followed my brother to the dining room where everyone was sitting. Konan and I quickly took our seats and I looked around at everyone. My eyes lingered on Hinata for a second too long and I broke my eye contact.

"I'm glad to see you here, Itachi" Sakura was the first to speak and I was happy about it because now the awkward silence was gone.

That's when we started eating dinner and I looked around at all the food. Hinata really went out of the way for this, although I was excited to eat considering I missed real food. Konana and I didn't exactly eat meals like this every night. Sometimes, we would go hungry.

Except right now, dinner was going great and everyone as nearly done eating.

"I actually had a question for you and Itachi, Hinata," Kakashi spoke and I looked at him, as did she.

"Iruka has been asking if you wanted to go back to teaching? They need the help and since Itachi is back now, I figured I could send you both back" he informed us.

I hadn't even thought about working again and it sounded like a good idea. I did miss passing on my knowledge and skills when I was there. The kids were small sculptures I was shaping.

"I would enjoy that" she and I said at the same time, which caused her to laugh.

"Then that settles it, tomorrow will be your first day back. I will inform Iruka before the academy opens so he has a heads up" Kakashi finished his sentence and took a drink from his cup. I looked at him while he drank and something was off about him right now and I couldn't figure out what.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to bed, today has drained me" Kakashi said, pushing himself back from the table, taking his plate with him.

"I'm going to check on the twins really quick. Goodnight everyone" he said to everyone, leaving the room quickly. I peeked at Hinata and she looked pissed.

"Hinata, this was so good. Thank you" Konan said, placing her fork down on her empty plate. I watched Hinatas facial expression turn quickly from angry to excited.

"I'm glad you liked it, it was for you especially" she reminded her.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Konan said, trying to brush off the fact I didn't die because of her.

"No," Hinata said sternly.

"It is" she finished her sentence and made me feel uncomfortable since they were talking about something related to me.

Dinner had ended.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had left to go do something, Konan asked if it was okay to go back to my house, which it was and Ru had gone to shower. I offered to help Hinata clean the kitchen, she tried to refuse but I ignored her anyways.

"You really don't have to help me clean, you're a guest in my home," she huffed at me, trying to get to the sink.

"If you want to wash dishes so bad, you'll have to get this from me" I teased her as I held up a dripping soapy wet dish above my head. The perks of being tall I supposed. Then she actually tried jumping for it and she failed. She did however grab my forearm and pulled my arm down a bit. I let her win and lowered my arm a bit so she could grab the dish.

"Thank you" she said and bumped me out of the way with her hip. I tumbled a bit but I collected myself to stand against the counter.

"So when do I get to meet your children?" I asked her since that was mostly the reason to come here tonight.

"When they're awake, this is normally their long nap time" she told me, placing the clean dish on the towel next to me.

"Ah, okay. What are their names?" I asked her, I was full of questions today.

"Our son is Sakumo after Kakashi's father and our daughters name is Karasu.. After you" she said and nearly whispered the last two words I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I said out loud and she turned towards me, then I heard the sniffle. Oh no.

"I thought you died" she said, finally looking at me, her eyes were watery. I had no idea what to say.

"We named her after you in a sense, to keep your memory living on" she whispered and tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry for not sending any letters home, truly" I told her and I really was, it was the first thing I thought of when I woke up from my coma in Konans house.

"Hinata?" a gentle voice asked from the kitchen doorway and we both looked to see Ru.

"I can see you need a minute, go ahead. I'll stay here with the babies" Ru had told her and she nodded her head, moving quickly away from me. I knew I had to follow her, she needed to express her emotions.

I heard the back door open and I moved a little quicker. I gave Ru a thanking look when I walked by her and I followed Hinata.

She had headed straight towards the back of the district. To the hill where every time something went wrong, we somehow ended up here. We had made it far away from the houses, we couldn't see them anymore and she sat down. I sat near her and she just cried, while I waited and looked up at the moon. It was a nice clear night out, the stars were bright too.

"Talk to me" I said gently, hoping she would open up.

"Ever since you left, my life has been a roller coaster. I've been trying so hard to keep a smile on my face and seeing you just triggered everything" she spoke, sniffling while she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well I'm here to listen, if you wish you speak" I assured her, keeping my attention on her.

"Kakashi has been acting weird lately, the babies are doing all sorts of new things, the elders still don't know about them and you've returned. I'm not sure where to start" she filled me, turning herself towards me.

Hinatas POV:

Once I turned toward Itachi, I just kept looking at him. I was still in shock he was in front of me. Now I know how everyone felt when I didn't write home for the last two months of my year leave.

"Kakashi is more than likely acting weird from stress, hes raising children and running a village" he told me, trying to make me feel better.

"I know that much, but you saw the way at dinner how he quickly left. Tonight was the first time since he proposed I didn't get a kiss goodnight" I rambled to him, I needed to vent.

"He said he was tired, it's not the end of the world" he told me and sounded a little harsh but I didn't take it personally. I had a feeling that Kakashi wasn't pleased Itachi was back in a way but didn't want to say anything and ruin dinner.

Itachi and I sat there for however long, really talking about things this time. Not some quick catch up we did yesterday when he first came back with Konan.

"Ah, by the way. I know Kakashi gave her two weeks but I'll make sure she stays" I told him and I had my reasons behind it.

Itachis POV:

"Why?" I questioned her and then she took one of my hands in both of hers.

"When I was spying on the Akatsuki, she was the only one who had no evil intentions. She just stood back, even when they attacked the village and she saved you. I know she's not evil" she reassured me that my friend would permanently staying here and then the feeling hit me.

The day I told Kakashi I was done with her, it was from rage. I placed my hand on top of hers and hoped she wasn't taking me touching her hands in the wrong way.

"You mean a lot to me and I can do this for you since you killed those people for me. Call it even?" she asked, giving me a small smile.

It was definitely from rage not from logical feelings. I kept looking at her and it all rushed back. It took two hours of talking to her to realize, I'm still in love with Hinata.

"I think it's time we get back to our homes" I said getting up, taking her with me and I let go of her hands while we started walking. This was going to be a secret that would kill me and the only person I could tell was Konan. The only person in the village who wouldn't judge me for being in love with an engaged woman. I lost my chance all these months ago and I wasn't going to create a war my second day back, not even ever.

"Itachi" she said before the houses started coming into view and I stopped to look at her.

"Thank you for listening to me, I feel better now," she told me.

"I'm here for you always, don't you know?" I questioned her and began moving again. I just knew that I could never again be around her alone. I would do something foolish.

"Goodnight Hinata, see you tomorrow," I told her as I turned to leave her front porch. Then I felt her grab my arm and I turned to her crashing into me for a hug. She buried her face into my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. Her face being on my skin wasn't helping me, nor was her scent.

"Goodnight Itachi" she said kindly, removing her arms from me and I damn near ran home.

I opened my front door quickly and headed towards my room, hopefully sleep would help me. And so I opened my bedroom door and started taking my clothes off so I could lay down.

Once I got in my bed, Hinata kept running thru my mind and I turned myself on my side, facing the doorway and I realized Konan wasn't lying down yet.

I shut my eyes finally and laid there for a few minutes when I finally heard the bedroom open and I opened my eyes slightly to see Konan walking in with a towel on. She walked toward the dresser and dropped her towel, probably figuring I was sleeping. I marveled at her body and it dawned on me, the distraction from Hinata was standing in front of me. I just hoped she would be willing to do things again.

I quietly and quickly snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" she asked me and I started kissing her neck.

"No" I said bluntly and moved her face towards me while I was still behind her. I gave her a hard kiss while my free hand slowly moved up her stomach towards her breasts. I still wasn't sure why after all this time knowing her, we picked these past nights to touch each other intimately.

I licked the bottom of her lip, asking for access which I was granted. I moved my hand from her face and into her damp hair, bunching a fist full of it up to pull a little bit. My other hand started rolling her nipples and I heard a moan escape her. That's when she took one of her free hands to start stroking me. It caught me off guard a little bit but the faster she went, the harder I was getting/

I shifted myself in front of her and we made our way back to the bed, I wanted every single part of her tonight and I didn't care if I was dead tired in the morning.

I stopped kissing her mouth and moved down her jawline, to her neck, slowly down her chest and torso. I made it to where I wanted to be and opened her legs some more.

My slipped two fingers inside of her while my tongue had found her clit. My free hand had crawled up her body so I could play with one of her nipples.

I could tell doing these three things was getting to her because her breath became a bit heavier and she arched her back.

"Fuck.." she moaned out and I knew it was time. I slowly stopped and started kissing her body as I made my way up her body once more, reaching her mouth once more.

"Fuck me" she begged me and pulled me into a hard kiss, then drew away slowly pulling my lower lip with it. I had never had someone ask me that and it the drive of my want, even higher.

I grabbed her by the lower back and switched out position. I was sitting on the edge of bed now, she was straddling me. She lifted herself up and slowly came down on me and I moaned a bit as she slowly went all the way down.

She grabbed some of my hair and the back of my neck a bit, starting moving up and down. I let a low moan out as she started rocking her hips.

I opened my eyes a bit and her head was tilted back a bit as she continued fucking me and she looked damn hot while she did it.

I grabbed her breasts into my hands and started licking her nipples while I played with them, it caused her to moan some more and move faster. The faster she went, the more I could feel myself coming close to going. It also wasn't helping the fact I had her breasts so close to my face.

I grabbed her by the waist and moved the both of us, I was now on top of her and she wrapped her legs around me from underneath me.

I started moving as fast as I could and the core of me was heating up quickly and she placed her hands on my back. She dug her nails into me as I slowed down a bit but went harder. She scratched from my shoulders down my back and I grunted a bit and went harder.

She started moaning louder and digging her nails deeper, turning me on more.

She somehow flipped us back over and sat straight up on top me, rocking her hips hard and fast. Her breasts had started moving with her and I knew I was going to go soon so I gripped onto her thighs and she was finally moving in a certain direction and tilted her head all the way back.

"Finish with me" she said, taking my hands and putting them on her chest. She moved my fingers over her nipples, indicating to play with them and her moans were now completely loud and my breathing hitched. Watching her go, made me go. We actually went at the same time and I was impressed.

She crawled off of me to lay next to me and we caught our breaths.

Once I could breathe again, I moved myself up the bed, getting under the covers. She followed suit and I could feel the sleepiness creeping up.

"Would you mind I cuddled with you?" she asked meekly and I laughed.

"No, it's okay" I said, lifting my arms and she got comfortable on my chest, her leg over mine. I felt bad I used her as a distraction from Hinata but I needed to. I didn't think she minded either.

…

I woke up a few hours later and quickly got ready for my first day back at the academy. I slipped out of my room and down the stairs to grab some water before I left and I bumped into Neji who was eating breakfast.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked me, without looking at me. Oh.. he heard us then. Shit.

"Uh.." I started saying, not sure what to say and he laughed a bit.

"Don't answer that. I know you did, Tenten and I heard you guys. Remember that other people live here too" he replied calmly and my heart rate went back to normal. Well, at least he's not judging me but it also meant at any point in time he could get revenge and I couldn't do anything about it.

"So where are you going?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The academy. Kakashi has sent Hinata and I back to teach" I informed him, finally grabbing my cup and filling it with water.

"I hope you have a good day then, I'll let Konan know that Tenten will be here all day when I leave so shes not alone" Neji said, well.. That was thoughtful of him. I didn't even think of that and she was my guest in the house.

"Thank you" I told him and chugged my water and headed toward the front door.

..

Lunch time was finally here and all the students went outside for their hour break. The day here was now two hours longer but we gave them an hour to relax. It was at least pretty balanced in that sense. I was told Sasuke actually changed the rules about that because he thought this wave of students were weak. It made me laugh a bit when I heard that.

"Itachi" a male said from the doorway of my classroom and I looked to see Iruka.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked and I shook my head. I wanted to stay here and catch up a little bit on papers.

"Suit yourself" he said casually and left, silence overcoming the room again. Except for the small noises from the students outside since one of my windows was open.

"You didn't want to eat either?" a woman asked and I heard footsteps. I knew it was Hinata but I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't.

"I wanted to catch up on these papers" I said, going over one of the kids answers and then she sat on my desk. The very left corner of it.

She had worn a knee length black skirt today and I glanced quickly to see it pulled back a bit from sitting down.

"Do you have to sit on my desk?" I complained, finally up straight to look at her. I had to or I would just look at her legs and I didn't want to do that. She looked nice though, she had a black button up shirt on to go with it. We weren't required to wear the shinobi vests.

"Figured I'd ask how your first day back was going," she said to me, leaning back a bit. Her arms keeping her upright from behind.

"I could ask you the same thing" I retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired, I had a dream last night and couldn't go back to sleep afterwards" and I noticed when she said dream, the tinge of pink just barely covered her face. I guess we both had a long night.

"I'm tired too, I had a lot on my mind and went to bed late," I admitted, it wasn't a lie. I just happen to leave out the Konan part.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked me, leaning forward now.

"No, it's alright" I lied again but it was fine. I'm the one who ended things, I can't be selfish.

"Okay, well. Do you want to go outside for a bit? We have fifty minutes of this lunch left" she suggested and started to remove herself from my desk.

"Sure" I said and I should of just said no, staying away from her was easier. Not being near her. Did Kakashi do this to test me or something?

"Let's go then" she said and was finally off my desk but she grabbed my hand to pull me. I felt myself getting warm and I quickly removed my hand from hers.

"I can walk on my own, thanks" I said kind of rudely.

"You did last night too," she said, turning towards me, trapping me between her and my desk. I sat on the corner of my desk so it didn't feel as awkward just standing here.

"Did what?" I asked her, I felt a little sweaty now. Did she really notice me pulling away from her?

"Every single time yesterday that our skin touched, you pull away from like it burns to touch me" she spoke, taking a step towards me.

"I think you're imagining things," I told her, trying to play it off. She wasn't wrong but she took another step closer, no more room was between us.

"Really?" she asked me and placed one hand on each side of my face and I knew she could feel me growing increasingly warm

"Really" I nearly whispered and she continued to look at me. What was she doing?

"So.." she whispered, moving her face closer to mine.

"You're telling me" her face was two inches away now.

"I'm imagining things?" she asked and I could feel her breath just barely ghosting my lips. I wanted to so badly just push my face forward but I was frozen. I just got back, it's been nearly six months. I wasn't going to initiate it this time, what kind of person would I be?

The same kind of person that slept with someone for revenge, the same kind of person who had been using their friend for the past two nights. The same kind of person who couldn't help themselves.

I grabbed the sides of her face on my own and pushed my lips onto her. It made the inside of me feel like fireworks were going off. Everything melted away. This was the biggest things I was trained for in life as a shinobi, controlling my emotions. I was great at it, nothing and no one could faze me. Except Hinata, it was always Hinata.

I couldn't stop kissing her, I didn't want to. I just wanted her but we were in the middle of a classroom. So I was going to see how far she would let me go while we were here. Because honestly, this was the safest place in this village right now for me to do anything.

I moved one of my hands from her face and quickly moved toward between her legs. I crept up her skirt a bit and moved my hand to the inside of her underwear. She moved her legs a bit and I knew she wanted me too.

I rubbed her clit a little bit before I pushed back a little so I could insert two fingers and when I did, she made the softest moan ever. It was even more hot considering we were sneaking around. I also knew the both of us were keeping an ear out too.

She moved one of her hands too, quickly rubbing me from the outside of my pants. It wasn't helping, none of this was.

Then from the hallway, we heard a noise and both of us immediately broke apart. We headed towards the door as we were leaving for lunch break, like nothing happened.

We got outside and made our way to the furthest corner we could find and sat against a tree with some shade.

"I've been back for two days, Hinata" I whispered to her.

"I needed to see if you still wanted me" she whispered back with some attitude and I turned towards her. All of the other teachers were elsewhere and only five students were in view.

"You're engaged" I reprimanded her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, looking me in the eyes and it took me by surprise. In no way, shape or form did I think returning here, today's events were ever going to happen again.

"Hinata, I've said this since I met you. You are the only love I'll ever need in my life. So, what do you think?" I asked her because she knew damn well deep in her heart. No matter how many times I tell her otherwise, I'm lying. Everyone knows it.

"I've been here for two days and I've already fucked up" I said, sighing and placing my head in my hand.

"I'm the one who started it, I needed to know," she said, making me look at her again.

"You have Kakashi now," I said, removing her hand from my face. We were outside now and I wasn't taking any sort of chance.

I could see the tears coming from her again and she left me alone at the tree. I didn't think she could be anymore of a confusing person but clearly, I was wrong.

..

The next day at the academy, I didn't see Hinata all day. She was avoiding me and I accepted it because after yesterday I didn't think I would see her again for a few days.

"Alright, it's lunch time guys" I said to them right as the clock turned to one o'clock. They all got up and left the classroom. Leaving me alone with my paperwork once again. And once again Iruka stopped to ask if I wanted to join him and I said no again. Maybe if I just went yesterday, I wouldn't feel like a bad person today.

Then the classroom door opened again and in came Hinata, shutting the door behind her. Well, I was obviously wrong. She didn't need a few days and she came walking over to the desk again. She was wearing nearly the same outfit, except it was dark purple and was still just as hard not to look at her.

She continued to waltz over but this time she sat in the middle of my desk, legs open slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she said nothing, she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into her, our faces inches apart again.

"I want you" she whispered to me and hungrily kissed me. She pushed me back a bit but continued holding onto me and then I felt a familiar feeling. She used body flicker to take us somewhere. Someplace I didn't recognize and the room was dark.

"Where are we?" I asked her, trying to figure things out. Then I realized we were on something soft, a bed? Whose room are we in?

"We're in the compound, in my old bedroom" she whispered to me and started undoing the button on my pants. My heartbeat was racing at this point.

"Don't worry. My father and Hanabi are out on clan politics meeting" she said, calming my nerves a bit and then I was snapped out of it when her hand was actually rubbing me and not threw my pants this time.

"Hinata, this really isn't a good idea" I told her she kept rubbing me.

"Why?" she asked, moving my pants out of the way some more and then I stopped her and grabbed her face.

"I'm in love with you and if we do this, it's going to make it harder for me to stay away. I don't want to cause problems" I whispered angrily to her, trying not to kiss her.

Then she ignored me and kissed me some more, straddling me some more. I couldn't stop myself anymore and I started to remove her top and I sat us in an upright position. She helped me take her shirt off and her bra was still in the way. She lifted the cups of her bra down and they just spilled out.

"Better?" she asked in a seductive voice and I grabbed them. I started to play with them and I loved every second of it. I missed her body so much. I rolled her nipples with my fingers and licked them as I went and she left out a soft moan.

I felt her moving a bit and I looked to see her trying to take her skirt off and I stopped her.

"No, leave that on" I said and moved my hand between her legs to move her underwear so she could ride me.

I pulled her into my lips once more and I kissed her harder which made her shift up a little bit and the next thing I knew I was entering her and she moaned as she slid down me.

"Fuck me" I told her and she started bouncing up and down. Then I knew, this was it, I wanted every single part of her right now.

As she bounced up and down, I grabbed her thighs as tight as I could and she threw her head back. She started riding me faster and I played with her breasts some more.

"I'm.. gonna.. C-cum" she stuttered as she started rocking her hips a little more violently. Then I had an idea and picked her up and lightly slammed her on her bed. She was sensitive as all hell right now.

I slid her underwear off and opened her legs completely. She could still orgasm and my no ones clothes would get ruined.

I inserted two of my fingers and started rubbing circles on her clit with my tongue. Her back automatically arched and I moved my hands and mouth faster. I moved my free hand to her breast to play with a bit.

Her moaning was loud and her hips buckled a little bit and she went. I moved my mouth out of the way while my hand kept going, making sure every second of this was good.

"You still need to go" she said and straddled me again. She pushed me down in the bed and slid down me, moving in the way she knew I loved. There was a certain way she could rock her hips and I would go very single time.

Which didn't take long and I pushed her off before I went, letting it come out on its own.

"We need to get back" she said giggling and sat up on the bed, which she got off of. She walked across the room and grabbed something out of a drawer. She slid them up her legs and put her breasts back in her bra and I zipped my pants up.

"You're right" I told her, agreeing we needed to get back. She walked near the bed to grab her shirt and I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into me. She ended up on my lap and I held her face with one hand and just admired her.

"I missed you," I said, stroking her thumb gently with my thumb and gave her a kiss.

**Damn, I just kept typing this chapter. Also, this chapter is a bunch of fuckery and time skipping so I can get the Itachi ending where it needs to be. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	47. Chapter 47

(Itachi Ending)

Hinatas POV:

Everyone in the house was sleeping and yet I laid here wide awake still. I knew exactly what I wanted but I knew if we got caught, it would be hell.

It had been two days since I slept with Itachi and it confirmed my feelings for him never went away, I had buried them. Buried them because he didn't want me and the entire situation was fucked up. We were finally on good terms and I got him so mad, he gave up on me. The morning after he left, I knew in my heart I made the wrong decision by letting him go. I should of kept fighting for him but instead I bent to his will and he left.

I sighed out and knew I needed to go see him before I drove myself crazy and so I got up gently to go to the bathroom. At least Kakashi was tired to the point he wouldn't wake up, he hasn't really been home in a few days due to meeting preparations.

I closed the door behind me and made the hand signs to use the flicker technique into his home. I felt a little weird for just appearing into his home but I needed to. I felt like a young teenager all again when I would sneak out of the compound to meet Neji to train.

I got to his room and entered quietly. I sighed in relief seeing they had finally moved Konan in the last bedroom in the house, making this easier.

I reached the bed and climbed in slowly. His back was facing me and I kneeled next to him, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. I didn't want to scare him and have his chakra flare up.

"Itachi" I whispered and he moved a bit, finally rolling over to see me. His eyes grew wide for a second when he realized he was looking at me and he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back, touching my face with his hand.

"I need you" I said truthfully and he gave me a half smile. I moved forward a bit so our faces were barely touching.

"It's the middle of the night, this is dangerous," he said, reminding me and gently pressing our lips together as he grabbed the back of my head. He pulled me in closer and I straddled him.

He left my lips and his hands pushed the straps to my tank top aside, my shirt falling loosely and his mouth ventured down my chest more. He moved the fabric out of the way so his tongue could glide over my nipples and my nails dug a little bit into his skin.

"You really aren't making this easier for me," he told me as hit hands gently started moving over my body, giving me chills. I ignored his comment because he didn't know how I felt, it was currently a one way street and it wasn't fair.

I pushed him back a bit so he was laying down and I removed my shorts as he shifted his pants down a bit.

An hour had gone by and I got what I came here for but I was comfortable just laying on top of him, a sheet on top of us.

"What if someone wakes up, you should get home" he said quietly, putting some hair behind my ear.

"I'll be fine" I told him, giving him a small kiss, which turned into our tongues dancing. I felt my lower half getting hot again and I wanted him more but I knew it wouldn't be a wise decision.

…

"It's okay baby boy, shh" I said lightly to Sakumo who was trying to fight a cold and not sleeping very well.

I paced around the room with him for a bit as he slowly fell asleep. Hopefully he could sleep for more than two hours, poor thing.

I placed him in his crib gently and then moved towards the ceiling fan. I put it on low, hoping the small humming noise would soothe him too and I left the twins room.

I walked back towards the kitchen to get dinner ready when the front door opened, quickly slamming shut too.

"Whomever that is, if Sakumo wakes up, you're dead" I hissed towards the doorway, waiting for the culprit to show their face.

I was surprised to see Kakashi and the more I looked at him, I noticed he looked off but I knew he was pissed.

"What's your problem? Sakumo just went to sleep" I hissed at him, luckily Ru had taken Karasu outside for a bit since it was a nice day.

"Nothing" he spat at me and wobbled away. Was he drunk? I stomped after him as he started heading upstairs to our bedroom.

"Kakashi, don't you dare ignore me" I said, grabbing his wrist when we got into the living room that was upstairs and he spun quickly.

"Why are you drunk?" I asked, holding his face with one hand so he would look at me.

"I had a long day at work," he spat, removing himself from me to get to his original goal, our bedroom. I would be damned if he picked up a drinking habit again. Especially like the one he had when I left the village for a year.

"You can't just barge into the house because you're pissed off and drunk!" I yelled at him and he slammed the door in my face. My temper went threw the roof now, who did he think he was to slam a door in my face?

I opened the door again and went straight for my dresser, I wasn't staying here tonight if he were to act like a fool.

"Where are you going?" he asked with an attitude.

"Away from you for the night" I told him, grabbing the last article of clothing and shoving it all into a bag quickly.

"What did I do?" he asked sounding confused.

"You came in this house, drunk and mad. There isn't an excuse for that" I said to him.

"Whatever. Where are staying tonight?" he asked me again.

"I'm staying at Neji's house" I said, locking eyes with him and I watched his eyes fill with anger.

"No" he said flatley.

"No? Are you my father now?" I asked him, my patients growing rather thing.

"You're staying in Itachi's house for the night, I won't allow that" he hissed at me and then it clicked. His bad mood suddenly became clear.

"Are you drunk because Itachi's back in the village?" I asked him and I knew I crossed the line but I didn't care.

"Should I be aware of something?" he asked me, turning his head a bit. I couldn't answer him because then I would spill the secret out of what him and I did. Of what him and I had been doing every single night for two weeks now.

"Sakumo just went down for a nap and Ru will be back soon with Karasu, I suggest you become sober and be their Dad, try and stop me" I said angrily to them. I knew he was running the village but he also had kids to help raise and it felt like it was only me lately.

I arrived on the front porch of Itachi's house and let myself inside where I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, a lot of it actually.

That's where my feet took me and I stumbled onto Neji, Tenten, Konan and Itachi having dinner but laughing about something too.

"Hey Hinata, what brings you here?" Konan asked me, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes flickered towards the bag in my hand.

"I've come to stay the night. Kakashi and I had a fight" I told them, looking all of theme in the eyes but lingering on Itachis for a few extra seconds.

"Perfect, sit and eat with us" Neji offered and I refuse.

"No thank you, I'm going to take a shower" I said, declining his offer and he shrugged it off.

I turned my back towards them and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the switch on when I got in and noticed everything was moved around.

Maybe I could find something while the water heated up and I started searching, where the hell did all the towels go?

"Can someone bring me a towel?" I yelled down the stairs and started taking my clothes off. Maybe a hot shower would release some anger I had pent up inside of me,

A knock on the door broke me of my thoughts and I walked to the door carefully, standing behind to to hide my naked body and I opened the door a crack.

"It's me" Itachi whispered and I let him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Then it was like magic, as soon as the door shut, his lips crashed into mine and I kissed him back.

"This is not a good time for this" I said, trying to remind him that people were in the kitchen downstairs.

"I know, but you're already naked" he said, kissing me harder.

"Later" I said, walking past him to get into the shower.

Kakashis POV:

Hinata had been gone for nearly four hours now and it was almost time for the twins to go to bed. I wouldn't be lying if I said I was still intoxicated.

"May I asked what happened?" Ru asked, coming back into the twins room with Sakumo in a towel. I was glad she was here because bathing them was my least favorite activity.

"I came home drunk, which I still am. She got upset and said she was staying at Neji's house for the night and I told her that wasn't allowed and now it's just us" I told her, trying to make the shortest version possible.

"Ah, I get it" Ru said, grabbing clothes for Sakumo out of his dresser.

"You're mad she's staying in the same house as Itachi for the night and she's mad you're drunk because of what happened when she left the village for a year" she spoke calmly.

"I'm not mad she's staying in the same house as Itachi" I said and I was lying. Ever since he had come back to the village, Hinata had been acting different. It bothered me to my core she was sleeping in his house tonight.

"You're lying" Ru said, calling me out and I continued to look at her. How did she know? She was right though. The only piece of self assurance I had was Itachi's word of being done with her which wasn't saying much.

"Go to sleep and talk to her in the morning" Ru said, pushing me out of the room.

"Can't I say goodnight?" I asked and she shook her head, closing the door in my face. Man, I really knew how to get everyone mad at me for no reason at all.

Itachis POV:

"Where's Hinata?" Neji asked me as we finished our last cup of tea for the night.

"I believe she's already sleeping" I told him, placing my now empty cup on the table.

"I'm not telling Kakashi you guys are sharing a bed tonight, just make sure nothing happens between you two," he told me, removing himself from the table and I awkwardly shook my head in agreement. I hated lying but if the truth came out while Hinata was Kakashi, we would be back to square one like it was before I left the village.

I followed suit and we left the kitchen, I headed towards my room where she was and entered quietly.

"Are you still awake?" I whispered as I removed my shirt, making my way over to my side of the bed.

I laid down and she instantly laid her head on my chest, answering my question if she was awake. I couldn't be happier right now either, I had her cuddling with me and everyone knew she was here. There wasn't a way to prove if we did anything anyways.

"Am I wrong for getting mad at him about being drunk?" she asked me.

"No, you care. He was really bad when you were gone" I told her, from what Neji told me he wouldn't stop drinking because he was avoiding his feelings.

"I mean, I feel like I don't have the right to be mad because I've been going behind his back with you," she said and I knew it was bothering her for lying to everyone but I remained quiet for a few.

"All I know is that when we sneak around, the few moments I get with you are worth it" I told her, squeezing her a bit into a hug. I was hoping by me saying something nice, it would make her feel better about the situation. Then I realized I never did ask her about why she decided to sleep with me, but did I want to? It could ruin whatever this is and I might not get it back.

"You mean that?" she asked me, shifting a bit to look at me.

"Yes, I always find a way to lie about my feelings for you but I can never fight them. I love you a lot," I told her and I saw a small smile on her face.

..

Hinatas POV:

I woke up and the sun was barely peeking yet but I knew I should get home to give the babies their breakfast before I had to go to work. I'm sure Kakashi and Sasuke had already left for the day so it should be safe to go there.

I didn't want to see Kakashi yet, I was being selfish about it too.

"Hey, good morning" Itachi said softly, turning over to lay on me.

"I have to get home soon, I need to feed the babies their breakfast before work" I told him as my hand rubbed up and down his back gently.

"I can help you, it'll give Ru a break and I've yet to meet them," he said, reminding me.

"That's fine but let's get dressed" I said, trying to sit up but he wasn't moving which made me laugh a bit. I was also super comfortable but responsibility called.

"We really have to get up," I said, nudging him again and only moved him a little bit.

He finally sighed out loud and moved himself completely off the bed and I followed him.

..

We had finally entered my home about twenty minutes later and I opened the front door.

The kitchen lights were on and I looked to see Kakashi and Sasuke were finishing whatever they were drinking.

"Oh, good morning" I said to them, trying to fill the air and Kakashi continued to stare at me.

"What brings you here so early?" he asked, getting up from the table.

"Breakfast for the children before I go to work and Itachi still hasn't met them" I let him know.

"Morning little brother" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded his head, he was probably still trying to wake up.

"Have a good day at work guys" Sasue mumbled and walked by us, Kakashi followed him, not saying a word to either of us.

"Thank you Sasuke, at least someone is considerate!" I yelled as the front door opened and it shut quietly.

Then right on que, Karasu started crying and Itachi followed me toward their room. Ru came out of her room and I put my hand up towards her to stop moving.

"Go back to bed for a bit, I'm here until work" I said, giving her a smile and she nodded her head, closing the door behind her.

I flicked the switch on and went straight to my daughters crib.

"This is Karasu" I told Itachi as I picked her up to bring her to the changing table and I changed her into a new diaper and pajamas quickly.

"May I hold her?" he asked me before I even picked her up again.

"Go ahead" I told him, watching as he picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

"She's so small" he said eyeing her as he rocked her gently, her crying was fading a bit. I knew she wanted food but I had to get Sakumo up as well.

"The both are" I said as I gently picked him up, he was still sleeping.

"Good morning baby boy, it's breakfast time" I whispered to him as I began changing him up as well.

"I haven't held a baby since Sasuke was born. I forgot how light infants were" he told me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"It is, isn't it?" I questioned and Sakumo had finally started opening his eyes.

"Time for breakfast" I said, walking past Itachi, heading back towards the kitchen to grab the bottles out of the fridge.

"You don't mind feeding her, do you? I can wake Ru up" I asked him.

"It's not a problem, I really don't mind" he told me and I handed him her bottle. Well, this was an easy morning.

"Do you think they'll have your blood line?" Itachi asked me and I looked at him. Ah, he hasn't seen Sakumos eyes yet.

"I know he will, he has the white Hyuga eyes" I told him, walking closer so he could see Sakumo.

"He looks exactly like you," he said, looking back and forth between my child and I. And he did, Sakumo had my hair color and white eyes while Karasu had Kakashi's hair color and a pair of normal eyes, except they were light gray colored.

"I'm not sure if she will though, I don't know if it matters what her eyes look like or not. I've just never met a Byukguan user who didn't have our eyes" I admitted, which I didn't mind if she didn't though. She could still learn anything she wanted to, Kakashi was talented on his own without an eye prowess.

..

It was lunchtime and I needed to see Kakashi today, I was still mad about this morning and so I took off towards the Hokage manor. I entered the exact same way he always did and I knocked on the window, waiting for someone to open it.

"We have a door, you know" Kakashi said to me from his desk as Sasuke opened the window for me, which I climbed through.

"We need to talk" I told him and I could see Sasuke removing himself from the office from the corner of my eye.

"Fine, speak" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the matter with you lately?" I asked him and sighed, which was a good thing because I knew he was finally going to say it.

"Ever since Itachi has come back, you've been different," not making eye contact.

"How?" I asked him.

"Is something going on between you guys?" he asked me, getting straight the question I knew he had been waiting to ask. Should I just tell him? Should I keep lying? Both seemed like the wrong answer to me. Both would hurt him, I knew that. But, he was right. I had been different ever since Itachi came back..

The day he left, I didn't think he would ever come home, we all thought he died. Then I figured that was my fate, Kakashi and I would get married and raise our kids together. But then, he returned and the night I saw him, I just knew my feelings for him never left.

"Yes.." I said quietly and he finally looked at me. At least he knew now, I just hoped it didn't turn the way everything last time.

"So last night, you got mad at me for being drunk and here you are, going behind my back?" he asked me, he raised his voice a little bit, Then we sat there, in complete silence. I wasn't sure what to tell him but I knew I would try and have to. I knew he was being quiet so he didn't scream, even though he had every right to.

"If you knew your feelings for him never went away, why did you bring us so far together?" he finally asked, the silence in the air felt ever more suffocating.

"Now that I'm not pregnant, my head is clear. I think I wanted you because that's what felt right, not what I wanted. I know this hurts to hear but the moment I saw him when he came home, my real feelings surfaced" I told him as best I could. That was the truth and I knew it sounded so shitty. Then I glanced at him and I could see the hurt, the hurt I caused and I moved over to him.

"I'm sorry" I said, wrapping my arms around him and he didn't move. It took a few seconds but he pulled me onto him and we just held each other. He cried and I felt horrible but I couldn't help how I felt. I just knew right now in this moment that I had to be here as a friend for him. I created enough hurt in his lifetime that it was the least I could do is hug him while he cried.

We had sat there for a while and a knock on the office door broke us apart.

"We can talk more later.." he mumbled, wiping his face as I went to open the office door.

It was Sasuke and he walked right in when I opened the door, I nodded my head towards him and quickly made my way back to the academy. There was about ten minutes left of lunch and I needed tea.

I got to the entrance of the academy and all the children were still outside doing whatever while they were still free. I walked by everyone, going inside the school and right back to my classroom.

I opened the door and I looked to see Itachi was sitting in my chair at my desk.

"You okay? You were gone all lunch" he asked me, sitting up a little straighter.

"Kakashis knows" was all I said and he looked like he saw a ghost.

"He's not mad" I said to reassure him and walked over to my desk to grab the canister of tea I brought. I didn't feel like using a cup, I just needed it.

"He's upset I lied about my feelings" I said, taking a sip of tea out of the cannister, placing it back down on my desk.

"I told him, hes what felt right and not what I wanted" I continued to ramble at this point.

"My feelings for you resurfaced as soon as you came home, they had never really left. Then he started crying and we just held each other. Why do I only know how to hurt people?" I asked and I was pulled into his chest. I hugged him tight.

"You can't help how you feel," he said, trying to make me feel better.

Itachis POV:

I knew Hinata felt terrible about hurting Kakashi but when she said when I came home and her feelings resurfaced, I felt happy. But, I knew I needed to help her deal with other issues right now. Not to mention we had to be outside since both of our classes were learning together today.

"C'mon, lets get outside. Forget about that conversation for now" I said, rubbing her back and she nodded her head.

We headed toward the door and I grabbed her again, giving her a deep kiss. I couldn't help myself, I was finally happy to hear that.

I let her go and we ventured back outside, towards Iruka and all the children. The three of us had about ten students each so it looked like a lot when they were all together.

"Now that everyone is here. The rest of the day will be here outside" he spoke as we joined his side to look at the kids.

"We're going to practice weapon throwing, reading your enemies movements and sparring" Iruka said and all the kids faces lit up in excitement to do something that wasn't attached to a book and paper.

"Form three lines near the targets" Iruki instructed, pointing across the way to the five targets set up. Three were in the front and two were on the sides. The kids ran and we walked our way over.

"Itachi, you should teach them how to hit all five targets at once" Hinata said, poking my arm and I sighed, I had a feeling someone was going to ask me to do that.

"Actually, once target practice was over I was going to ask if you two could could show them how to predict your opponent's moves with your bloodlines" Iruka butted in and it took me by surprise.

"You want Hinata and I to fight each other?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I glanced at her and she shrugged her shoulders, I don't think she minded. I don't think her and I ever actually faced each other. But for now I pushed it aside so we could test the kids. They were told to practice throwing kunai whenever they had the chance.

"This is so irritating, I can't hit anything!" one of the kids yelled after forty minutes or practice. They were trying but they just couldn't get one. I looked at Iruka and he motioned for me to step forward. I moved forward and bent down a bit to be in their level.

"Juri, take a deep breathe" which she complied.

"Forget everything around you, steady your breathing and hold the kunai like this" I told her, motioning to tilt the kunai slightly into her arm.

"Now close your eyes" I told her and she looked at me weird.

"How am I supposed to hit something I can't see?" she asked me.

"You need to trust yourself. Sometimes when you're on a mission, they'll be enemies you can't see and you need to find their chakra" I told her, that's how I trained myself. I trained myself to throw weapons with my eyes closed incase someone ever took them. My eyes were the most valuable part of me and always the first thing someone went for.

"Fine" she huffed and closed her eyes. She shifted herself into position and I moved her hand a bit for her and backed up so she could throw. She bent her arm in slightly and threw the blade. She opened her eyes and we watched the blade go into the target. She threw it with enough force that it went right through the target itself.

"I did it!" she cheered for herself a bit and a small smile came to my face and she turned towards me.

"Thank you Itachi-sensei" she bowed a bit and skipped to the back of the line to talk with her friend.

I retook my placed next to Hinata and Iruka.

"Your methods are unorthodox but I'm glad they work" Iruka said, laughing a little bit.

"I didn't graduate from here when I was seven for nothing" I prodded myself on a bit on a fact which caused Hinata to roll her eyes a bit.

"I think it's time they see what a real fight entails before they do it themselves" Iruka spoke to us and moving away to grab their attention again.

"I've never fought you before" I said, not that it was a huge deal, just weird.

"I'm not going easy on you, if that's what you're saying," she said, poking my chest and walking past me. I smiled a bit and watched all the kids move to the sidelines while Hinata moved across the way.

"Why are we watching Hinata sensei and Itachi sensei fight?" Juri spoke again and all the kids agreed, probably wondering the same thing.

"They both possess a powerful bloodline, study their fight. Because one day you might come face to face with someone who has the upper hand" Iruka told them and then looked at us.

I stood my ground and waited for the signal to start, which came quickly after.

"Byakugan" Hinata said, the veins are on her face coming out. We rounded each other in a circle, I wondered if she was going to fight like a Hyuga or herself but I didn't have time to waste.

I made the hand signs to signal a bomb clone that started walking towards her. She started moving closer to me to avoid the bomb and I activated it anyways, she was close enough. She was quick on the draw though, she used palm rotation so nothing would hit her.

"Oh, that was dirty," she said and flickered away. I activated my own blood line now so I could see quicker, I turned in time to see her coming from the back of me. I jabbed forward and she blocked it with her forearms.

We were finally in arms length of each other, which was dangerous for me considering her families fighting style.

She lit her hands up and didn't waste time coming towards me, I dodged the best I could and finally took my kunais out to protect myself better. We continued blocking each other and then she finally looked at me, a mistake.

I casted a genjutsu on her and she stopped moving.

"Twin lion fist!" I heard from behind me and I turned. She juked me with a clone, when the hell did this happen? She hit my left arm, I felt a burning sensation of the hit.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" I said, jumping back. I aimed it right in front of me, she would have to jump out of the way quickly so she wouldn't get scorched.

I landed on the ground and all I could see was dust that kicked up when my jutsu hit the ground, I wasn't sure where she was.

"Ahh!" I heard a scream from the right of me, I looked to see her running towards me with a sword. She wasn't far from me either and It must of been one of the kids but as she was running toward me. I could see was the man I had fought before I nearly died.

I instantly put my forearms in front of me and kneeled on my knees, waited for the impact to hit me.

I got tackled to the ground, the cold metal touching my throat. Our eyes locked and I knew she was going to question me later.

"I forfeit" I said and she got off me, holding her hand out to let me up.

"Even though Itachi sensei forfeited, I hoped you all learned a few things from that match" Iruka spoke to all the kids who looked amazed.

"How did you deceive Itachi senseis sharingan?" Juri asked Hinata.

"I used the blast of his shadow clone to make one, although lessoned learned students. Just because Itachi overlooked a minor detail, doesn't mean the enemy will. Learn to read shadow clone chakra versus real chakra" she spoke to all of them.

"I thought the sharingan abilities were better than the Byakugan abilities?" another student asked.

"Hinata sensei isn't going to answer that because that would be betraying clan secrets. All of you find a partner and begin sparring, remember to watch their movements" Iruka dismissed the child's questions and they all scattered.

Small jutsus of all kinds were being thrown, weapons were clashing and I kept my eyes on them. Then I noticed familiar hand signs and I moved quickly before he finished it. How did one of the kids know the fireball jutsu?

"Don't" I said to the child, grabbing his hands together.

"It's dangerous if you haven't mastered it yet, how do you know this jutsu?" I asked him, only two other people knew how to use it so I wondered which one of them taught him.

"Your brother taught me a long time ago," he told me and I wondered why Sasuke had taught him that.

"Just refrain from using that today" I told him and he nodded going right back to fighting another student.

"Do either of you have any idea why my brother taught that child the fireball jutsu?" I asked Iruka and Hinata.

"His name is Kishi, he wanted to become the best ninja and asked Kakashi to teach chidori not long after .. well you know. But instead Sasuke said he would teach him that and only his family knows" Hinata told me and I felt a small relief knowing the child didn't know what chidori was. Kakashi and Sasuke could take that jutsu to the grave with them.

..

"I think today went well" Hinata said, drinking her tea. We were relaxing in the back of my home in the garden. Something that was still kept up and looked nice, I wondered who kept it alive while I was gone.

"I do too, we should get them outside more. It's more beneficial to the real world" I told her.

"We should sit down with Iruka and devise a plan to present to Kakashi for him to pass. I agree with you on that" she said and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Sounds good to me, we'll do it on monday" I told her, the weekend was here.

"What happened earlier by the way? It's not like you to forfeit" she asked me, I knew it was coming I just wasn't sure when.

"When I was fighting the last Kaguya follower, he morphed his arm into a sword made of bone. He charged at me and I was already weak, I knew it was going to be the end of me when he hit me. Konan luckily stopped him right in time but I was having flashbacks.." I filled her in. It was something we hadn't talked about it yet.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have come running at you" she sounded sorry and placed her hand on my leg.

"It's something I need to work on incase it happens again. I can't let it bring me down, the enemy doesn't know it's a weakness" I told her, placing my hand on top of hers too.

"We'll practice some more if you want, you might physically okay but not mentally" she said, her fingers tracing over the small scars on my arms from when I was hit with a barrage of kunai.

"Hey guys" Konan said coming from behind us. I nearly jumped, she was so quiet.

"Hey" Hinata greeted her with a smile.

"Did you guys want to get dinner?" she asked us.

"I would love to but I need to get home, Itachi is free though" Hinata said, getting up from where she was seated.

Hinatas POV:

"I'll see you guys" I said to them, giving them both a small hug and leaving Itachi's home. Today had been a journey and I was ready for sleep. Although I knew I wouldn't be getting sleep for a while.

I entered my home and smelled food being cooked and that's exactly where my nose lead me too.

"That smells amazing" I said to Ru who was cooking on the stove.

"I figured since I was ahead of schedule, I could cook for everyone" she said kindly.

"You're way to nice" I told her and backed out of the kitchen. I needed to change out of my work clothes so I could wash them.

I walked up the stairs to the bedroom and entered, the showring was running. Kakashi was home early too.

I changed quickly and the shower stopped as I gathered whatever dirty clothes I could find.

"You're finally home" he said, leaving the bathroom.

"Yes, we had a long day today" I told him.

"Well, I did more thinking after you left my office" he told me and sat down on the bed.

"I know I'm not going to change your feelings for me, I will accept that. I just need to know something?" he said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Did you ever even love me?" he asked and I wasn't prepared to be hit with that question.

"A little bit" I told him, which was true but I could see if crushing his soul and I left the room with the dirty laundry. I felt the small tears brimming my eyes just because of how much I had hurt him.

On my way downstairs, Sasuke and I passed each other and he stopped me.

"What's with you guys?" he asked me quietly, looking behind me to make sure Kakashi wasn't following and then back on me.

"Him and I are coming to an end," I told him and he looked shocked for a second.

"You really just can't let my brother go, can you?" he asked me and I knew it was a general question and I nodded my head.

"The day I told Kakashi I had chosen Itachi, I meant it" I whispered to him and he let my arm go.

"Well.. if you need a distraction. I have a favor to ask of you, that's why I was coming upstairs. I was looking for you" he said, looking uncomfortable the more he spoke.

"Walk with me to the laundry room" I told him and he followed me. We walked down to the basement, at least no one could hear us down here.

"What's up?" I asked as I measure the liquid soap properly.

"How do you ask someone out properly?" he asked quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I instantly smiled, turning towards him.

"Who are you asking out?" I had a feeling I knew who, I just needed to hear him say it and I watched his face turn a faint shade of pink.

"S-sakura" he stuttered and I nearly started jumping up and down in excitement.

"We'll go out tomorrow and I'll help you with flowers" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Please don't tell anyone" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"Your secret is safe with me," I informed him.

"Good.. and if you need to sleep out again tonight. Kakashi and I don't need to be at the office tomorrow until the afternoon and the babies are covered" he told me, which I thought was weird but I'm sure he noticed I wasn't home last night. I finished placing the laundry where it needed to go and we made our way back up for dinner, taking our seats at the table.

..

"Itachi, you have a visitor!" Neji yelled from the outside of the bedroom, waking the both of us up. I grabbed my robe, wrapping it around myself and he got dressed quickly. I glanced at the clock before I followed him to the staircase, I could see the front door from here and I was curious. Then again, it could be anyone since it was almost noon time.

"Ah, Itachi. Sorry to bother you" I could see Iruka from the doorway and I backed away to throw clothes on.

I changed fast and I went back to the staircase, this time walking down it.

"Not bothering me at all" Itachi said and I remained quiet.

"I had a long conversation with Juri yesterday after class ended and I think it would be beneficial and she needs a role model in her life" Iruka started speaking and I was interested in where this conversation was going.

"Would you be her mentor?" he asked and I looked at Itachi.

"Are her parents okay with this?" he asked and Iruka's face dropped a bit.

"She's an orphan" he told us and my heart broke her a bit.

"I'll do it then" Itachi answered and we both looked at him shocked a little bit for answering so quickly.

"Only on one condition though" Itachi spoke again.

"Which would be?" Iruka asked.

"She has to ask me by herself, I'm not teaching someone who doesn't have the backbone to ask a question," he said and Iruka give him a smirk.

"I'll let her know," he said, bowing a bit before leaving the porch.

"You're going to have your own student, this is awesome!" I cheered a bit for him, giving him a hug.

"I wonder why she chose me though" he questioned out loud and turned to walk into the kitchen.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! **


	48. Chapter 48

(Kakashis ending)

Hinatas POV:

"Hinata, c'mon, I'm not making your father mad today" Neji yelled through my bedroom door. I had to get there before Kakashi because my father had a special outfit he wanted me to wear.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back at him and stomped across my bedroom. I was looking for a hair clip that I wanted to wear today and I couldn't find it. I swung my bedroom open.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"A hairclip I wanted to wear tonight" I hissed at me and continued searching every drawer over again.

"We're going to be late because of a hairclip?" he asked me and I turned, burning holes into him with my eyes.

"It's special" I informed him and he rolled his eyes and I heard under his breath him whispering byakugan.

"Hinata I can assure you there is no hair clip in this bedroom" he spoke and I wanted to cry.

"Did you by any chance leave it in Itachi's bedroom when you guys were moving things out of there?" he asked me with caution and I stopped to think about it.

"I might have.." I said softly. His bedroom was probably the last place I wanted to be today but I needed that hair piece.

"If it's not there, I'll come back to look for it. You can't be late today" Neji reprimanded me, pushing me out of my bedroom.

"You're so bossy" I mumbled under my breath and walked on my own down the stairs and into the living room to see Kakashi and Ru with the twins.

"I'll see you later" I told Kakashi, giving him and the twins kisses on the cheeks.

"Have fun" Ru said and giggled. She knew preparing for any type of event in the compound was crazy even before the celebration.

"Hinata, let's go" Neji said, clapping his hands again while he spoke which made Ru and Kakashi laugh.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front door, grabbing my shoes and running across the street.

I entered the house and felt frozen. It had been a while since I was here and every single place I looked in the house, I saw Itachi and it made me sad.

"C'mon, I know.." Neji whispered and we walked up the staircase to his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, please try and be fast. I know it's painful" he said, squeezing my shoulder and I heard the bathroom door click shut. I could do this.. It was only a bedroom.

I opened the door to a dark room and shut the door behind me. The first thing I smelled was him and I instantly started to lose my vision from tears.

I didn't want to cry but I knew somewhere in the back of mind it was okay because the first few big events he wouldn't be here. It was okay to grieve over a fresh wound but this one… it hurt much worse.

I took a step forward towards the dresser that had my small items in it and I opened the drawer to feel around. A shirt, belt, two books and then I felt it, the metal hair clip. I smiled and hugged it to my chest. I was so glad I found it and knew I didn't have to panic anymore.

I turned around to leave the room and my eyes finally adjusted to his bedroom. It was collecting a little bit of dust but was still immaculate. But honestly, I was just enjoying the scent. It made me remember a piece of someone who was amazing.

"Hinata, c'mon" Neji said gently threw the door and I moved toward the bedroom door, opening it easy and closing it behind me.

Neji through his arms around me and I returned the favor.

"He's with us," he said, I nodded my head and he let go of me so I could wipe the tears from my face.

…

Even though I accidentally made us late to the compound, it was finally time to do nothing until the guests arrived.

"You look so pretty" Hinabi told me again as I was finally able to look in the mirror at myself for the first time today. My father had cleaned and pressed my mother's engagement kimono for today so I could wear it. I loved it so much, it was white until it reached near the bottom when it faded to black. Not to mention the hair clip I searched for this morning had the same color scheme. A small fan shaped hair clip was placed in my curls, black and white jewels with a small red center.

"Where did you get the hair clip from? It's not mothers" Hinabi asked me and I sighed a bit.

"It was Itachi's mothers. She gave it to me a very long time ago since Mom had given it to her as a wedding gift" I told her and Hanabi smiled a bit.

"I don't want to be sad right now, let's go into the event room so we can wait for people to start coming" I said to my sister and she nodded her head.

"I also need to get dressed, I'll be back in a bit" she said, opening the door to my bedroom.

"You should wear your black and gold kimono, I like that one best" I told her and she nodded her head, I hoped she was allowed to wear whatever she wanted.

I shrugged it off and headed towards the giant event room we had and I opened the door to see Kakashi and Neji were already here. Everything inside the room was well decorated, the elders went above and beyond this time with things and I was a little shocked. It was nice to see and even better knowing they too still counted me as a Hyuga.

"Oh yay, I won't be alone now," I said, giving them both a smile, making them aware I had entered the room. I moved toward them and Kakashi pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"You look amazing," he said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"So do you" I told him, giving his outfit another one over. I loved it when he wore a suit, he looked so good.

"You like nice too, nii-san" I told Neji, glancing at him and he nodded his head.

"This is really it, huh?" I said, looking around the room. Today would be the official kick off celebration to my marriage with Kakashi, an adventure was about to unfold.

"I wonder who father invited" I said, looking at Neji.

"Well, considering you were once the former heiress and Kakashi is the Hokage, I'm assuming a lot" Neji said casually and then we heard some footsteps approaching the door I had left open.

"Congratulations guys!" Tenten was the first to speak as she came inside, Lee and Gai following right behind her. They were all holding presents and placed them on the table that was set up for them.

"Thank you" I told them as they started to walk towards us.

"Kakashi!" Gai said loudly, immediately giving Kakashi a slap on the back that moved Kakashi forward a bit. Watching them together always made me laugh.

"Ah.. thank you" he told his friend as he tried to shake the feeling of getting hit in the back off.

I zoned out a bit as everyone caught up since we hadn't seen them since Hanabi's celebration of becoming chunin exams.

"Hinata!" I heard and snapped back to reality to see Kiba, Shino and Kurenai walking toward me. I opened my arms and greeted them all with a hug.

"It's nice to see you guys, thank you for coming" I told them with a smile on my face.

"It's not everyday one of my students gets engaged, I'm happy to be here" Kurenai said, releasing me from a hug.

"Not to mention, I didn't think I'd ever see Kakashi getting married" she whispered to me and her and I laughed. She wasn't wrong though, I didn't even think he would when I first met him.

"Wheres akamaru?" I asked, looking around for Kibas giant white companion, whom I missed a lot.

"I wasn't sure if your father would allow it, so I left him home for the day with my sister" Kiba said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I miss him, I'm going to come by soon," I told him, and we'll make a day of it. It's been a long time since the four of us were together.

..

It took about an hour for the room to be full of people to celebrate today and Neji was right, a lot of people were here. Even a few from outside of the leaf village. Except for two people I hadn't seen yet were Sasuke and Sakura. I hadn't seen them at all really since Itachi's funeral. I wondered if Kakashi had even seen Sasuke and so I scanned the room for my fiance in hoping for an answer. I found him in the corner, talking with some people and I started moving towards him.

Once I reached Kakashi, they all noticed me the conversation had stopped.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Excuse me," he told the few people in front of him and they left us be.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Sasuke today?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen him since Itachi's funeral, he left a note on my desk that he needed some time off and I'm giving it to him. What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm just worried. Him and Sakura aren't here yet and now that I think of it, Naruto isn't either. Don't you find it strange that your three students aren't here?" I questioned him and he made a face towards me.

"Don't worry about it, they'll show up. Today is a stress free day, okay?" he asked me, pulling me into a hug.

"You're right" I mumbled into his chest and backed away from him.

I turned on my heel, leaving him in the corner. If he thinks that I wasn't going to worry about it, he was wrong. I wanted to find them and I was going to.

I made my way through the crowd of people and finally recognized long brown hair that would help me.

"Nii-san" I said, appearing next to Neji who was conversing with Tenten. I didn't even see her, nor did I realize he was taller than her until now.

"You okay Hinata?' Tenten asked me.

"I need help finding Sasuke" I said and they both gave me a look.

"He isn't here and neither are Naruto and Sakura, I think it's weird" I told them.

"Let's escape this room for a minute" Neji said and we all looked around to see no one watching us and that's when he slid out of the crowded room. Into the nice cool hallway, which felt nice.

"I know we're not supposed to use it at home but.. Byakugan" Neji said and the veins in his face appeared. He seemed to be looking all around and I wanted to slap myself on the forehead. I had the simplest solution to finding them, something I was born with too. But, Neji could see further than I could so I suppose it worked out anyways.

"Naruto and Sakura are actually at the front gates of the compound.." he told us and continued to look.

"Sasuke.. Hes.. sitting on the dock in the district" Neji said, unactivating our shared bloodline.

"That's weird.." Tenten said.

"Hold this, I'm going to go get him" I told them, untying my kimono.

"Hinata, do you have no decency?" Neji snapped, averting his eyes from me.

"I have shorts and a tank top under this, grow up. I don't want to dirty it" I told him, pushing the kimono into his chest, which he grabbed.

"I'll be back shortly," I said, looking at Tenten and she nodded. I made the hand signs to use the body flicker technique to appear in the district, right behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I said gently as I placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a seat next to him. He looked over at me and I could see tear stains on his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I spilled out quickly, it was still odd for me to see him show emotions.

"I'm confused. I'm overjoyed, sad and scared" he told me and he had me confused as well.

"Well, tell me what's on your mind and then we can unconfuse you" I told him and he nodded his head.

"I'm sad because I need my brother right now.. But.. I'm overjoyed knowing I'm no longer the last Uchiha.." he told me and whispered toward the end while he looked at me. My brain wasn't processing his words quick enough. He wasn't the last Uchiha? Did that mean? Oh my...

"I'm going to be a Dad, Hinata" he said and it suddenly clicked.

"This is great!" I yelled, giving him a tight hug and letting go quickly.

"We're going to have a huge celebration for you! I can't wait!" I said loudly again and I watched his eyes go from sad to okay seeing how I was reacting.

"Wait a minute.." I said, giving him a look.

"Who is carrying your child?" I asked him, waiting for a response and I watched his face go pink slightly. _Pink._ No way..

"Is it Sakura?" I asked him before he could even speak and he nodded his head.

"This is great, Sasuke" I said softly, and I meant it.

"But.. I'm scared.. What if I'm not a good parent?" he asked me and my heart felt for him a bit.

"You'll be a great parent, don't even worry about that. Babies are easy and you're a great uncle to my kids already. Remember that" I said, squeezing his shoulder a bit and I knew what I said meant a lot to him because he dried his face and I could see a small piece of happiness come back into his eyes.

_Don't worry Itachi, I'm watching him for you. Just like you asked._

"So who else knows?" I asked him.

"Just you, Naruto and obviously Sakura" he said, starting to shift himself off the ground, pulling me up with him.

"I didn't want to spoil you and Kakashi's day by being over emotional" he said, sniffling.

"Don't think like that, you mean a lot to us," I reassured him once more.

"How far along is she by the way?" I asked him.

"About three weeks" he answered me and I did some quick math. They must of did it the night of Itachi's funeral from being drunk.

"I'm happy you told me, Itachi would of been so happy" I said to him and I knew he knew that, I think he just needed to hear it and he remained silent for a bit.

"Let's get back to your compound" he said and turned to start walking.

"Lets get there quicker," I told him, grabbing his forearm and transporting us to the front gates of my families home.

"Lady Hinata" the guards said upon seeing me and they moved out of the way for Sasuke and I.

"Can you do me a small favor?" I asked him and he looked towards me.

"Go find Neji and get my Kimono back for me," I said awkwardly with a laugh and then he looked at me, finally realizing what I was in.

"Ah, okay. I questioned why you were in that when you found me" he said, laughing a little and vanishing inside the party.

He came out with the kimono draped over his arm and I took it from him.

"Thank you," I said, putting it back on. He nodded his head and we both walked back into the party.

The sounds of people talking and light music filled my ears and I had only one mission right now and that was finding a pink haired kunoichi who was going to bring life back to the Uchiha clan.

I scanned the crowd for her and spotted her quickly.

"Sakura" I said, tapping her shoulder. She turned towards me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Sasuke told me. Congradulations" I whispered so no one else would hear me.

"Thank you" she told me and we released each other.

"We're here if you guys need anything and I'm sure I'll be seeing you more" I said with a huge smile on my face. Now I know how everyone felt about my own kids, I was way too excited for this baby to come.

...

"Hinata, my love, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Kakashi slurred a bit to me from behind and I giggled.

"Well, I see the sake has gotten to you," I said, turning towards him and he nodded.

"Don't worry, this is my last one," he told me, finishing the cup off and placing it on the table next to us.

"Agreed" I said, also finishing my drink off. I felt a little stumbly from only have two drinks but not enough to be obnoxious. Enough to feel relaxed and giggly.

I looked around to see a majority of the people had left but I knew once the actual wedding day came, the celebration would be twice as big and I was excited. Today was really just to let people know about us, congratulations, the receiving of a few presents and drinking. Although, I have to admit I was glad we skipped the games for today, those would come on the wedding day.

"Hinata" someone spoke my name and I looked at my father, the one who called me. I moved toward him.

"Yes?" I asked, not really sure what to expect.

"Grandfather has requested you" he told me and my heart rate accelerated.

"Come with me," I said to my father and he gave me a weird look.

"Hinata, you're in front of people, he wouldn't say anything to rash" he said, pushing me a bit. I groaned low enough that only I could hear. I felt like a small child but I knew he was right.

I walked across the room to where my grandfather had been seating during the festivities.

"Grandfather" I said bowing, before I sat in front of him.

"Granddaughter" he said stiffly and we locked eyes.

"Today went well, don't you think?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"I would like to host your wedding in three months from now," he told me and I knew he watched my eyes widen some more. Three months seemed like tomorrow when it came to a wedding but I knew it wouldn't be a problem.

"It gives everyone who doesn't live in the village time to make proper arrangements" he spoke again and all I could do was nod my head.

"Thank you" was all I managed, giving him one more bow before I got off the ground. He nodded his head towards me and I turned around to join everyone again.

…

"Today was nice" Kakashi said as we continued to stumble a bit towards our home. We were the last ones to leave the compound and we ended up drinking more with just my father.

"Yeah, it was. It's so late though" I spoke, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, the stars were out and the moon was big.

He didn't say anything except he pulled me closer to him as we walked and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Did Sasuke tell you the news?" I asked him, looking up to him. I'm sure if I told Kakashi, neither Sasuke or Sakura would be upset.

"Hm?" he asked, stopping in his tracks to look at me.

"Him and Sakura are having a baby," I told him and a smile appeared on my face again.

"Seriously?" he asked me, sounding in disbelief. I nodded my head and he laughed a bit but then a huge smile came creeping up.

"This is great, I'm happy for them," he said as we made our way into the district.

"Me too, the Uchiha clan is finally being revived" I said, intertwining my fingers with his.

We made our way into the house quietly since all the lights were off. I wasn't sure why but everything became funny to me.

"Shh, the babies are sleeping" he said to me, putting his hand over my mouth as he came closer to me.

He picked me up and started carrying me towards the staircase.

"Are you okay to do this?" I asked him, he stumbled more than I did when drinking.

"Of course" he reassured me and took the first step up the stairs.

"How about now?" I asked as I gave him a small bite to his neck and his grip tightening around me as I placed my kisses all over his neck.

We had finally made it to the bedroom and he kicked the door closed behind him and were on the bed.

He was hovering over me and I pulled his face mask down to just look at him.

"I'm lucky to have you," I whispered to him, putting my hand on the side of his face.

"Oh, I see someone's being mushy tonight" he said, laughing a bit and giving my hand a kiss.

"I'm being serious!" I said a bit louder and poking him in the chest.

"Well, I'm lucky to have you too" he said and gave me a kiss.

"You're going to be my husband soon" I said, giggling. He smiled towards me and gave me another kiss and I held his face close to mine.

We moved around a bit and I landed on top of him.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" he asked, placing his hands on my thighs while I untied my kimono. The smooth silk just spilled like water against his suit. I didn't want to think about our history right now though, it would bring up things and people I didn't want to talk about.

I just wanted him and tonight to end on a happy note.

…

Two months had passed since our engagement party and today was a celebration, it was Kakashi's birthday.

Sasuke and I had been sneaking around his back to throw him a surprise birthday party, he turned thirty today. He was good at evading telling people his birthday so no one would make a big deal out of it.

"We're officially all set" Sasuke told me as he plugged in the last set of lights. We had set up all the decorations in the same place that he proposed to me in.

"Well, I guess we should go bring him lunch the, huh?" I said, looking around one last time at everything before we made our way there. I wanted to make sure was perfect and so far, it was.

"I actually need to bring Sakura her lunch, she forgot about it this morning" he told me.

"No problem, we'll see you later then" I said, giving him a smile and he left the area. But as he was walking away, I had an idea.

..

I was making my way up the stairs to his office, lunch in hand and my other surprise, both I knew were going to be appreciated.

I knocked on the door and a noise was made telling me it was okay to walk in.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner time" he said with a small smile on his face.

"I brought you lunch" I said, holding out the small box in front of me. I moved away from the office door, closing it as I went to put the box on his desk.

"You didn't have to," he told me as I moved around the desk so I could look out the window to see over the village.

I made the small hand signs to put up privacy barrier, the hand signs I shouldn't know. But, I've see him make them before and I couldn't forget them. At least no one could hear us and the only people who used the windows to enter were me and him so I knew it was safe.

"Well, you need to eat" I told him, our backs still turned toward each other as I untied the knot on the belt that was keeping my coat closed.

I wanted to give him his other surprise first and he could eat afterwards.

"It's such a nice day out" I hummed and dropped my coat to the floor, silently as possible. Also knowing tonight was going to be beautiful too put me in an even better mood.

I made sure to wear the dark blue lingerie he loved the most on me and I turned toward him.

"It sure is, I can't wait to be done with this paperwork. I wish Sasuke was here to help" he mumbled a bit.

"Well, relax for now," I said to him as I placed my arms around him from behind.

"I have a lot to do though" he sighed but I knew in a few moments he was going to forget about his stress.

"Don't stress so much" I whispered into his ear as I moved my hand down the front of his chest a bit. I started giving the side of his neck soft kisses and he put his head back a bit.

"I can't help it, I just need to focus more," he said to me, shifting his head to the side a bit to kiss me. I knew that was him nicely asking me to leave but I wasn't going to.

"Close your eyes and stand up" I said to him and he listened. I moved around him so I could move his papers just a little bit and I sat on the desk.

I grabbed his shirt and brought him into me so I could kiss him again.

"I really need to finish the paperwork," he told me, breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes and just waited. He finally opened his eyes and they scanned my body.

"I mean, I can finish them later," he said and I pulled him back into a kiss.

"Happy birthday" I mumbled as I started undoing the button to his pants and he grabbed more of my hair in his hands to deepen the kiss.

He released my hair and slid his hands down the side of me to pick me up. We moved us a bit and eventually plopped onto the couch.

"I love this outfit so much," he mumbled in between giving my chest kisses. He moved his hands up my back to unclasp the piece that was holding my breasts in. I felt the sudden looseness and my top fell off. I tossed it to the side quickly and his mouth and fingers found their way to the front of me.

I moaned softly and wanted more so I moved my hand hand into his pants to take out what I really wanted.

"I have a better idea," he said in a raspy voice as he pushed me back a little bit and turned me around. He bent me forward and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks a bit.

He moved my underwear to the side and it took only a moment before I felt the pressure of what I wanted enter me and I moaned a bit.

He grabbed my hips and pounded me harder, making me moan louder and he was also making a bit of noise.

We were finally done and he turned me around again, giving me a passionate kiss, pulling me back onto the couch. I sat on top of him once more and I reached for my top that he helped put back on me.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from later" I said, giving him a wink and kissing him once more. I started to get off of him so I could grab my coat and then it dawned on me that I could pull a prank on him.

"Oh shit.." I said out loud as he was fixing his pants.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned surfaced on his face quickly.

"You never put a sound barrier up and I know we were being loud" I said, my eyes growing wide. I then watched all the color drain from his face and I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, this isn't good," he said and started making his way back to his desk. He paced for a second, probably trying to think of a lie to tell if anyone heard him.

He then stopped in front of me, grabbing me by the waist and started kissing me again and I grew confused. His hand made its way down the front of my body and he stopped on the fabric silk fabric of my underwear.

His other free arm lifted me onto his desk and he moved my legs apart. He slowly moved the fabric with his fingers and hovered for a moment, just barely touching it. He broke the kiss and his forehead touched mine, his breathing was still a little hard and I wanted him more now than I did when I came in here.

"This is what teasing is called, for making me believe the sound barrier wasn't active for a moment" he whispered into my lips. Damn, he knew.

"I know you know how to do it" he said again, his fingers just barely brushing my clit and my back arched just enough.

"Damn, thought I had you" I whispered back to him and then he really did start playing with my clit and I bit my bottom lip. This was one of the things about us I loved, we always knew how to get each other going.

"Nope" he said and kissed me again as his fingers continued to rub the already sensitive spot. I couldn't help but moan more and I felt him smile a bit.

His kisses trailed from my mouth to my jaw now, he was moving slowly now.

As his mouth went down my body, he pushed me back some to lay on his desk and has finally got to where he wanted to be. He removed my underwear and spread my legs apart while he kissed the insides of my thighs.

Then I realized this was his birthday, why was I getting the pleasure right now.

But then my thoughts went void as his tongue started swirling around my clit, his fingers were entered inside of me and I couldn't hold it back anymore. My moaning was loud and we both knew it. My back was arched and I wanted him in whole again.

"Fuck me.." I managed to gasp out and he removed his fingers from me and I heard the sound of clothes rustling.

"Take your top off again" he ordered me and I bent my arm behind my back, removing the top quickly. I was now completely naked, except for my coat.

He positioned himself between my legs and entered again. It felt better the second time around and I was sure we both felt that way. Round one was a warm up and the two sessions we were having right now weren't going to be the last today. I would make sure of that.

My thoughts had stopped though when he started going harder and I could feel the papers under me shifting a bit. Not to mention my breasts were jiggling up and down. Every second of this was driving me crazy and I loved it.

We ended up on the floor and I was riding him. His fingers were playing with my nipples and my nails were dug into his forearms.

"Faster" he said to me and I moved my hips more. His breathing became deeper and we were both close now. He sat up in the middle of it and replaced his fingers with his mouth and my head rolled back. I moved my hands to his back and buried my nails dug into his back.

"I'm.. g-g-onna" I stuttered out as I moved as fast as I could and he wrapped his arms around the lower half of me.

"Be louder" he grunted to me and I didn't even have to try, my moans became even louder and I orgasmed but I continued moving my hips because I knew he was close.

He stopped holding me so tight and I knew he went. But before he left go of me, I grabbed his face gently and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you" I said to him when I removed my face from his.

"I love you too, Hinata" he said, looking into my eyes and helped us both up from the ground.

"Enjoy your lunch, by the way. It's your favorite" I said, giving him a smile before I turned to walk towards the office door. He nodded his head and I left the manor.

…

Everyone was finally here, all the food was ready and I glanced over to see Neji and Sakura playing with the twins. It brought a smile to my face, it was time to grab Kakashi from the manor. The sun was nearly gone and all the lights were doing a great job.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get him," I said to Sasuke and he nodded his head.

I used the body flicker technique because I was excited and I ended up on the ledge of the window that was open and I perched myself.

"You ready to go home?" I asked him and he turned to me, he looked so tired.

"Yes, I want to sleep" he said, getting up and stretching.

"Well, I made dinner. We'll eat and go to sleep, okay?" I said to him and I climbed into the office, shutting the window behind me.

"Deal" he said and I gave him a smile, even though I was lying. I'm sure seeing everything would restore some energy to him. Also not to mention he couldn't get mad at Sasuke and I in front of everyone so I was excited for that part.

We had got to the front porch of our home and I stood in front of the door so he couldn't walk in yet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned me and a smirk appeared on my face.

"I have one last surprise for you but I need you to shut your eyes" I told him and he sighed out in frustration but did it anyways.

I grabbed his hands in mine and started guiding us back to where the party was.

"I don't like surprises" he said to me as I continued to pull him.

"You didn't mind the surprise in your office" I said back with sarcasm.

"That's different, your naked body is always welcomed," he said, trying to defend himself and all I could do was laugh and roll my eyes.

We had finally arrived and I let his hands go.

"You can open your eyes now," I said to him.

"You better be-" and before he could finish his sentence I covered his mouth and he opened his eyes.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled and we made eye contact. I could tell he was thanking me for covering his mouth.

"Thank you" he said to everyone, removing my hand from his face slowly.

..

An hour had gone by and I noticed both my kids were sound asleep with Neji and Sakura and so I walked over to them.

"I think it's time for bed" I said to Sakumo who was being held by Sakura. She carefully passed me my son and I snuggled him a bit.

"I'll help you put them to bed" Neji said and I nodded my head. We were walking by some people to get to the house quicker and Ru saw us.

"Let me help you" she said, putting her food down.

"No, tonight you're going to relax. We have baby monitors for a reason" I told her and she nodded her head. She needed a break too, she helped us out so much.

Neji and I had made it inside my house and we tiptoed towards the twins room and placed them in their correct beds.

"Thanks for the help" I whispered as I grabbed the receiving baby monitor off the shelf and took it with us as we left the room.

"I love them so much," Neji said with excitement as we were leaving my home. I giggled at him because I could tell he had been drinking.

Once we were outside, we were greeted with an anbu who was kneeling in front of me.

"Lady Hinata, Captain Neji" he said, raising his masked covered face toward me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, wondering why he was here.

"I need you to come with me. We stopped someone at the front gates whose looking for you" he said, getting up from the ground. Neji and I looked at each other in confusion but we followed the anbu anyways.

We were all moving quickly and it took no time to reach the gates, I just wished it wasn't dark now.

As we were approaching, I could see a woman standing there in a long white jacket, a backpack and her hair was up.

"You must be Hinata" the woman said and she sniffled.

"Yes.. I am.. Who are you?' I asked wearily, the woman seemed familiar but I've never met her before.

"Itachi sent me" she said and ice cold shivers took over my body. I looked at Neji and I could sense he had the same feeling I had.

"Whatever this is, let me bring you back to his home" I told her and she nodded her head.

The four of us walked in silence and I couldn't think of any reason in the universe why Itachi had sent a woman to the leaf for me. Was this the surprise he was talking about?

"Go get Kakashi and Sasuke discreetly" I told the anbu and he vanished from my sights. By the time we got to the house, they would be there too.

We entered the district and I watched the woman look around at everything, she had obviously never been here before.

We reached the front steps of Neji's house and walked inside to where it was well lit and I could finally see her face. She was pale with shoulder length purple hair.

I figured whatever she was here for, it was easier to be in a home without sleeping children.

We all entered the living room, taking seats and sat in silence until everyone got here. Which, didn't take long considering the front door opened right as everyone sat down practically. Sasuke stood in the doorway as Kakashi took a seat next to me.

"Well, know that everyone is here, we can discuss why Itachi sent you to me," I said, looking at the woman. She nodded her head again and reached into her pocket, pulling out a letter and handing it to me. I looked at the top of this and could clearly see he wrote my name on top of this.

"Do you speak?" Sasuke asked and I could tell her was growing impatient.

"You must be Sasuke, I've heard a lot about you" she said sweetly and he looked taken aback.

"Sorry, that was rude. So the matter of why I'm here" she spoke again and we all focused on her.

"It was Itachi's last wish that the Uchiha clan wouldn't end with Sasuke" she said and I could see she was getting upset while she talked. Who was this woman?

"Last wish? Who are you?" Sasuke asked, moving from the doorway to get closer to the woman.

"Yes, his last wish and my name is Konan" she told him, Konan? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"He wanted me to come to Hinata when the time was right because she made a promise with him that he knew she would keep" she continued speaking and then looked at me again.

"What promise?" I asked her because there were many between him and I.

"To keep the Uchiha clan alive.." she sighed, taking a deep breathe.

"I'm currently carrying Itachi's child within me and he wanted you to keep your word and raise it" she said and my vision started getting spotty.

"What?" I choked out, trying to calculate what she just told me. Then it dawned on me, _that_ was the surprise. Then my world became fuzzy and I felt myself tip backwards.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had small writers block for a minute there but here we are! let me know what you guys think (:**


	49. Chapter 49

Kakashi Ending)

Hinatas POV:

When we discovered that Itachi had sent us the gift of a pregnant woman bearing his child, it was easily marked as the craziest day so far. I don't think anything says surprise more than a woman carrying a dead man's baby.

But today we would finally get some answers to what happened to him and what our lives would entail from here on out. Sasuke, Kakashi, Konan, Neji and I met in the Hokage manor for a proper meeting.

The air was 08iuyjhgbv7v we're all sober and rested. Let's get down to the details" Kakashi said and we all turned our attention to Konan who looked nervous. I would be too considering she didn't know any of us and the last time she was here.. The village was torn to pieces.

"First off, how far along are you?" I asked her, before the harder more emotional questions would come.

"Three months and two weeks" she told us all.

"So you're three weeks ahead of my child" Sasuke said and she looked surprised to hear that.

"So what did happen to him?" Kakashi asked, and here it came. The small blurred lines in the entire story we were missing. She took a deep breath.

"I had stumbled upon three men fighting, over the bodies of six other people. It took me a moment to register that this was a one versus eight battle prior. He was thrown up into the air and slammed back down violently. I only then realized it was Itachi when he set that man on fire with that black fire. Leaving it a one on one"

He fought off eight people by himself? To protect me? I could feel my heart splitting into two.

"He was already badly injured and the last man sent a barrage of kunai toward him, a few hit him and he fell again because he had no fight left in him. The man then turned his arm into a sword from his bones and charge straight for Itachi. All he did was cover his face, he accepted his death. I moved as fast as I could and killed the man with my jutsu" her story continued and I glanced at Sasuke during it. We had both were silently crying a bit knowing he tried so hard.

"I landed next to him to bring him back to my home. He told me he didn't want my help if it involved another organization and he did what he needed. He then passed out and I flew us back quickly so I could have someone treat him. I wasn't having him die in the middle of the field. What kind of old comrade would I be?" she questioned and I could tell by looking at her that it was upsetting her too.

"He was healed to the point where he was no longer bleeding but was still badly injured. He lived for eight days after that, he went in his sleep" she spoke, concluding her story and I moved myself off the couch to look out the window. I didn't want to look at anyone while I cried. He was probably in pain the entire time too which made it worse.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation and my memories had brought me back to right before the war started. When Obito knew I was pregnant, the night I told Itachi I wanted to protect his family's legacy.

I just wish he didn't go off on a suicide mission, he could of asked for help. They could of came to leaf and would of been destroyed anyhow. He didn't have to die for my safety, why did he need to die to be a hero?

"Hinata" Kakashi snapped, breaking me from my thoughts and I looked at him. He was holding my arm in his hand, I must have blacked out because I could feel the tears coming down my face and my hand hurt. I looked at my knuckles and they had some blood on them. Which made me look at the window that was slightly cracked, when did I punch the window?

"I think you need some air" he said softly to me and I made eye contact with everyone else in the room, everyone was upset too.

…

It's been three weeks since Konan arrived, which meant there was exactly one week left until Kakashi and I were married.

In the span of three weeks, Konan and I had grown very close and aside from the fact she was carrying something precious inside of her there was something I really liked about her. She was also great with my children and they seemed to like her too, which warmed my heart.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked threw the door, she had been staying in the spare bedroom in my home for now. Sasuke wanted to make sure she was near me for the entire pregnancy, we finally had a full house.

"Yes" she said and the door opened so I stepped away. My father wanted me to come to the compound today because my grandfather wanted to have my wedding kimono fitted and finalized. Then when we were done we were to see Tsunade who was going to check on the pregnancy.

"Okay, let's get going then" I said with a smile and we made our way to the front door to leave.

"I'll be back" I said to Ru and Kakashi whom were feeding the babies in the kitchen.

We left the house and the warmth breeze hit my face, today was a beautiful day out which meant that the wedding day was going to be beautiful too.

"So have you thought any further into my question?" I asked her so we didn't have to walk in silence. I asked her about a week ago if she would be staying in the village once the baby was born or if she would return home.

"I hope you don't look at me differently but I would like to return home. Itachi wished for you to mother the child, I have no place" she told me.

"You do have a place, I might raise that child as my own but you are still it's mother" I assured her, I didn't want her to feel like a hinderance. I also knew once the baby came out, she might feel differently.

"You're incredibly nice, it's no wonder why he loved you so much" she said quietly and it made me smile. My heart was with Kakashi now and we had a strong family but it would never take away from that fact.

..

We reached the compound and the guards let us in, although they seemed wary of Konan.

We moved towards my father's office before we did anything else, I hadn't seen him since the engagement party but I knew he was busy with my wedding and training Hanabi more.

I knocked and opened the door to walk in. My father, Hanabi and my grandfather were here as well.

"Good morning" I said, bowing to my grandfather and I could see from the corner of my eye Konan bowed too. Which was good, now I don't have to hear about random people being disrespectful.

"Oh, I see you brought someone new with you, who are you?" my grandfather asked as we both stood back up.

"My name is Konan, pleased to meet you" she said kindly and my family kept eyeing her.

"What brought you to the leaf village?" he asked her and I wanted to speak for her but I knew better than to interrupt a conversation my grandfather was having with someone.

"I am pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's child, I have come here so Hinata can raise it as her own" she told him and I watch all three of my family members faces grow in confusion.

"I'm confused" Hanabi said before anyone else said anything.

"I made Itachi a promise long ago that I would make sure to protect his family's legacy. Konan came to the leaf with his child and I'm going to keep my promise" I filled them in more. I completely forget they had no idea about anything going on with Konan.

"Why would you help keep a promise of a deadman when my granddaughter is to marry another? Surely, he told you of their engagement?" my grandfather questioned her and now I was starting to feel bad. I came here for something else, not twenty questions.

"He died protecting Hinata and her family. I would not let down a dying comrade who risked such" Konan shot back and I could hear the attitude that came with it.

"My granddaughter and her family? Surely you know her husband is a powerful ninja and the Hokage at that. No harm would come to them here" My grandfather continued bantering on and I looked at Konan who looked very angered.

"Do you have any care at all for your great grand-" Konan had started to yell but stopped mid sentence when my father rose from his seat abruptly. My heart rate was through the roof, she almost just told him about the twins. She almost just ruined everything.

"Enough! Hinata I will escort your friend out, stay here" he deadpanned, walking towards us. He gently and quickly took her out of the room. I locked eyes with my sister, who also looked alarmed.

"That's a lesson right there Hanabi, don't you ever lose your temper like that in front of a guest" my grandfather talked down to her as she nodded her head.

"So.. the actual reason why I'm here," I said, hoping we could rapidly change subjects.

"Mm, that's right. Follow your sister, she'll take you to your dress" he said and I knew he was still upset since a stranger had argued with him in his home.

Hanabi had moved from her seat and we both of us fled the room as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind us.

"Is she insane?" Hanabi whispered angrily towards me as we walked down the hallway.

"She didn't know, we didn't tell her it was a secret" I assured my sister but I knew once this was over I was going to let her know that wasn't okay for one more week. Just one more week and my children wouldn't be branded as for they would have Kakashi's last name.

…

We were nearly to the entrance of the hospital and I knew now would be a good time to talk to Konan.

"Hey, about earlier with my family" I said and looked at her.

"Your father explained everything to me, I'm sorry for almost ruining everything," she said, before I even mentioned the subject.

"It's okay, you didn't know" I assured her.

"I just got upset because I thought babies brought happiness and your grandfather seems heartless" she said to me and I nodded my head. I agreed with her because I couldn't remember the last time he did something out of the kindness of his heart, if ever.

"He's stuck in his ways" I told her as we entered the hospital finally.

"Well, I give you all the more power for living there your entire life" she commented and I laughed a bit.

"Not my entire life, but thank you" I said and we stood at the receptionist desk. The woman was doing paperwork and we waited for her to finish the current paper she was on. Konan didn't know my entire back story and I was sure Itachi didn't tell her either. I guess that would be a conversation for a different day.

"Ahh, Hinata!" a female said in a happy tone. I looked to see Shizune and I gave her a smile while she waved us over.

"I was just coming down here to wait for you guys," she told us, glancing at Konan. She hadn't met her yet since she was busy here working.

"Well, let's get started then" Konan said sweetly and we all moved.

Shizune had brought us down the hallway, to the last door on the right.

"Please, sit" she gestured to Konan and I moved out of the way.

Shizune had got to work, checking out every square inch of Konan and the child within.

"This is so much faster when only one baby is here," Shizune commented and we laughed a little bit knowing it was the truth.

"Every single part of you and child are healthy. Did you want to know the gender?" she asked Konan who looked at me for the answer.

"Yes, please. I would like to start planning" I told her and my excitement was coming out, I could feel happy tears welling in my eyes. Then I realized that I had to read the letter Konan gave me from Itachi, which is probably filled with baby things.

"So the gender of the baby Uchiha is a boy" Shizune said, placing her hands in her pocket.

Konan and I exchanged looks with each other and she smiled while the tears I had welling had started to fall.

"This is so great" I whispered.

"Well, that's all I have for you guys today, I'm glad everyone is healthy" Shizune said and Konan started to sit back up on the bed.

"Me too, I'll see you in a week, right?" I asked her with a smile and she nodded her head.

Shizune had left the room with her things while Konan was putting her hair up.

"Oh, I just realized! We need to get you something to wear for the wedding!" I said with excitement. Today was a great day so far and I haven't been in this good of a mood in a while.

"Oh no, don't worry I have something. Itachi told me pack it, he had a feeling you were going to include me" she told me with a small smile.

"Well, he wasn't wrong. But okay, well I guess we can go grab lunch and tell Kakashi and Sasuke we're welcoming a baby boy into this world" I said to her and she nodded her head.

…

"Your village is so peaceful, I'm so sorry for the destruction my dear friend caused" Konan said almost quietly as we carried the two small bags of food toward the manor.

It struck a chord in me that I didn't know still hurt. Even after all this time I was still slightly angry and hurt about that day. It wasn't a pleasant day, one no one would forget anytime soon.

"Let's just leave it alone for today, we're going to have a good day" I told her a little harsher than I intended to and we remained silent as we walked to Kakashi's office. I didn't mean to make her feel bad but she saved the person who brought the fight that day. I wasn't even sure what happened after that, maybe we could add it the list of conversations her and I should have.

"Hey, you guys busy?" I said through the door as I knocked on it. I heard shuffling and then the door opened for us.

"Nope" Kakashi said and shuffled the papers on his desk around quickly. I gave him a look and he just smiled at me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked as I walked towards his desk, trying to find the paper he was writing on.

"Nothing" he said with a smile but I ignored him for now.

"So what brings you guys here?" Sasuke asked and I looked at him, my smile instantly coming back.

"We found out the gender of your brothers baby today" I said, looking at the both of them.

"We're welcome a baby boy into the world" I said and Sasuke instantly smiled.

"That makes me so happy" he said lightly and I nodded my head, as I started unpacking the lunch we had brought into the office.

"I figured we could celebrate" I said, continuing to place the food down.

"Absolutely" Kakashi said.

"Um.. Sasuke" Konan said, almost quietly but we all looked at her. Whispering does nothing in a room full of trained shinobi ears.

"Yes?" he asked wearily.

"If it's okay with Hinata, I would like you to name him" she said awkwardly and Sasuke looked at me.

"I think that's a great idea," I said, before Sasuke could even say anything.

"Well.. I suppose I have some thinking to do. Sakura and I still have to name our child" he said and I handed him a plate of food.

"Speaking of your child, have you guys found out what you're having yet?" I asked him, he was being secretive about the gender of his baby and it was killing me.

"We have, but it's a secret," he said with a smirk.

"Uuuuuh" I groaned out as I handed everyone else their food too.

"I'll get you to tell me before it comes" I told him, glaring at him and he laughed a bit.

"Good luck with that, you know I don't budge easily. Just remember how long it took for me to trust you again" he spoke, reminding me and he was right.

"He won't even tell me, you know" Kakashi butted into the conversation.

"Yeah because he knows you'll tell me" I said joking around with him, causing Konan and Sasuke to laugh and I took a seat on his desk and we all started eating.

Then I looked around me, it was peaceful. Everything finally felt normal and I was incredibly happy for it. I looked to the side of me at Kakashi and the realization hit me hard, in just a few days.. This man will be my husband. Our family will finally be one and free.

"You okay?" he asked me as he caught me looking at him.

**Sorry this is short, the next chapter is going to be the wedding and it's going to be a long one. But I hope you all enjoyed this, the kakashi ending is coming to a close soon. I have it planned out, stay tuned (: & the Itachi ending is next, I have a few more chapters for the one as well. Breathe Into Me is coming to a full circle close **

"Everything is perfect" I said, smiling and he gave me a smirk back.


	50. Chapter 50

(Itachi Ending)

(super big time skip way far down)

Hinatas POV:

All I kept doing was twirling the engagement ring on my finger. I had to find the courage to give it back to my father today, to let him know Kakashi and I weren't getting married. It was a terrible feeling not knowing how my father would react. We've come a long way in the past few months and I didn't want to reset it.

But I had to no choice now since I was sitting in his office, waiting for him. A month had gone by since Iruka came to inform Itachi he was going to be a mentor. An entire month of being busy with the academy and the children. Today I had time off and it was to deliver bad news.

"Hinata?" my name was spoken and I looked to see Hanabi had appeared in the doorway and I gave her a small smile.

"What brings you here?" I asked her and she walked in, taking her normal seat.

"Father wants me to attend every meeting he has from now on, I'm going to be clan head this year, grandfather finally picked out a ceremony day" she told me and I smiled for her.

"That's great Hanabi" I told her and she smiled slightly. I could see the sadness in her eyes as well, she was so young and yet here she was about ready to lead the Hyuga clan. It was a lot for such a young person but I knew she would do great.

"What's the first thing you plan on doing when you're clan head?" I asked her, trying to fill the silence while we waited for our father.

"I'm going to adjust the regulations on the caged bird seal, I hate it so much," she said and I could see the fire light in her eyes.

"All the pain I've seen from Neji alone, it's time for change. That rule is going to be abolished by the time I'm done" she said with pride and I wanted to hug her. The new dawn of the Hyuga clan was upon us.

"Hanabi, that's beautiful" I told her and I felt one single tear of happiness come out of my eye. I wiped it quickly and the door reopened again. Father had finally joined us and then the realization of why I was here came back quickly. My heart sank a bit.

"Sorry for the wait girls, I needed to attend an important matter" he said briskly as he sat in his seat.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, trying to avoid the real subject on why I was here.

"Something that cannot be disgusted right now but will soon be brought to the attention of the rest of the clan" he said, pouring himself some tea. I didn't bother speaking again because I knew it was pointless.

"Now, what brings you here today?" he asked and they both looked at me. I placed my hands in front of me and started twirling the ring again. This time it was start taking it off so I could hand it back to him.

"There isn't an easy way to say this and I hope you don't think differently of me" I began slowly, looking at both of them. They both kept equally stone faces on, making it hard for me to tell what they were thinking.

"Kakashi and I are no longer to be wed, I've come to return mothers ring" I said, taking it off my finger finally. It felt weird, I've had this ring on for six and a half months, I was used to the small metal band.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked, looking confused. I sighed out loud and figured telling them the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Ever since Itachi came back home five weeks ago I've realized some things. My feelings for him never truly left. I agreed to marry Kakashi when I was pregnant because I thought it was right, we also thought Itachi died" I started explaining and didn't realize I was crying until I felt a small wet splash on my arm. I finally looked at them and my father had his eyes closed. Hanabi however, looked happy for some reason.

"Please don't think differently of me" I said to them and remained quiet while I wanted for one of them to speak.

"I knew something was off with you since he had left" Hanabi said and I gave her a look because I was confused.

"Ever since that day during the war when you were telling me about him, I could tell he meant a lot to you. You didn't see the look in your eyes, or the smile on your face. I can tell he's your favorite person who walks this planet. Then when he left, you didn't seem the same. But now that he's back, I can see it" she rambled at me but it made smile slightly. I didn't realize she noticed all of that, I didn't realize I was so easily readable either.

"I want you to be happy Hinata, it's okay for you to change your mind. You know what your destiny is and I want you to follow it" she said, finishing up her little speech and I gave her a small head nod in appreciation and I looked at my father once more. His eyes were finally opened and he was looking between the both of us.

"As long as you're not hurting and my grandchildren are well loved, it's okay" he said and I could feel the tension in my body release.

"I once told that boy long ago that he was to take care of you, he better live up to my standards. I knew his father very well and I'll be damned if he falls stray of his clans ways" he spoke sternly but I knew he really accepted the both of us.

"I thought you guys were going to turn me away again" I said truthfully.

"I'm not going to turn your away for choosing happiness, things are different now between us" he said, giving me a small smile and then sipping his tea.

"Well, I still need to give this back to you," I said, bringing the ring to my father and placed it in front of him.

"I will put it back in safety" he reassured me and I looked at the ring once more. I no longer had something of my mothers but it was okay, I knew she was with me in spirit.

"May I go back to the Uchiha district for a while father?" Hanabi asked and he shook his head yes. I wondered what she wanted there.

We said our goodbyes to our father and walked towards the district. It only took a few minutes but we had arrived at the Uchiha district quickly after that.

"Where's Itachi?" she asked me.

"He might be in the back training field with Juri, today is one of their training days" I informed her and she started moving toward the training field.

"Good, so he's already outside" she said with a grin on her face. I didn't like it when she made that face because it meant she wanted to fight.

"You're not gonna try and fight him, are you?" I questioned her and we walked by all the houses, we were nearing Kisame's grave marker now.

"I need to know the man you're with can protect you" she said and I laughed at her.

"You know he can fight but if it makes you feel better" I told her and then I saw Juri standing in the field and Itachi nowhere to be found. We made our way over to her, keeping some space while we talked.

"Oh, Hinata-sensei! Hi" she said, giving me a slight bow.

"You don't have to bow to me, we're not at the academy" I said to her to make her feel better and I watched her continue scanning the trees, ready to fight.

"Where's Itachi-" Hanabi started to ask but was cut off when a Kunai landed right in front of Juris feet. I heard the leaves in the trees moving now and Juri continued to circle. Five more kunai came flying in different directions, which she deflected all of them.

"Is this part of your training?" Hanabi asked and Juri nodded her head.

"Move to the left and put your arms in a defensive position, quickly" I whispered to Juri and she did what she was told. Right in the same instant, Itachi appeared with his own weapon. The sound of metal clashed together.

"That's cheating" Itachi said, looking at me and I giggled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I appreciate the warning Hinata-sensei but I need to learn on my own. You're not going to be able to whisper in my ear my entire life" Juri said to me as she stepped away from Itachi. Well, I could see Itachi's personality was already rubbing off on her.

"So, what brings you guys here today?" Itachi asked, looking between my sister and I. I took the initiative to take a step aside because I knew Hanabi was going to jump right into things.

"I challenge you to a fight, right here and now" Hanabi said, positioning herself to fight him.

"What?" he asked, clearly not ready to hear that but taking a step back.

"Are you afraid, Uchiha?" she asked, taunting him a bit.

"Uh, no. I'm just confused" he said and then finally looked at me for an answer.

"She needs to know the man I want can protect me" I told him and I showed him my hand that originally had a ring on it this morning and he nodded his head. He finally understood what was happening.

"Fine, but on one condition," he said, taking another step back.

"Name it" Hanabi said and I could hear the arrogance in her voice. My sister always burned with passion when it came to fighting, she new she was good at it too. That was thanks to Neji, he made sure she was the best when I left the clan in the first place.

"Juri is fighting with you. Two on one, since you want to disrupt our training session" he said and they locked eyes.

"Oh no, I don't want to get in the way" Juri said sheepishly but I pushed her toward them anyhow.

"Life lesson, don't ever tell Itachi no with training because he'll only go harder on you the next time" I spoke to her and she nodded her head. It brought me flashbacks to when I joined anbu and had no clue who Itachi really was.

"_Is that really all you got?" my partner asked me as he kicked my side as hard as he could. I could feel the air escaping my lungs and I felt like a failure. I could hear my father's words replaying in my mind about how I would never make it. _

"_No!" I yelled back and I grabbed my partners arm and twisted it. I forced whatever chakra I had left to my hands and sent a small pulse threw him, I knew I had shut down the chakra points in that arm. His arm dropped like a wet noodle and I shoved him away from me. _

"_Oh, I see. See you're going to reply on anger and hope for the best" he said, taunting me. He made a hand sign with his remaining arm and jumped backwards, sending a giant ball of fire towards my being. _

_I tried to use my families rotation jutsu to block it but I could only block half of it. I tried to jump out of the way of the last bit of fire but it burned my leg. Making me fall to the ground in pain as I held my leg. _

_I was so focused on my pain, I didn't realize my partner moved behind me until I felt the cold metal of the kunai on my throat. _

"_Never lose track of the enemy, even in great pain" he whispered into my ear, he sent goosebumps down my spine when he spoke._

_From that day forward I knew I couldn't back down from training and I had to give it my all._

"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed and my attention snapped back to the three people in front of me.

"What's the matter with you?" my sister asked.

"Sorry, I was remembering something from back before I knew Itachi was Itachi.." I said lightly and him and I exchanged looks. I wondered if he thought of anything from the anbu days as well.

"Well, since you're back to planet earth. Can you send us off?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"The winner of this fight will be named once your opponent can no longer move, go!" I said loudly and Itachi literally vanished before our eyes.

"Whoa, sensei is fast" Juri said in amazement but continued keeping focus.

"He might be fast, but he isn't invisible. Byakugan!" Hanabi said loudly and I could see her searching rapidly.

This was going to be interesting to watch, might as well get comfortable. I moved a bit away so I wouldn't get hit with anything and I took a seat in the grass.

Juri made a few hand signs and a cloud of smoke poofed, hiding both of them in it. I became curious on how that was going to her Juri, she didn't have special eye abilities.

I activated my own bloodline so I could watch and I could see Juri with her eyes closed, her chakra enclosed on her kunais. She threw them in a large circle around her and I watched Itachi weaving his way towards them.

He entered the smoke circle and Juri turned quickly, swiping at Itachi who just nearly ducked and I watched a strand of his hair fall to the ground. Hanabi wasted no time either, throwing her chakra filled hands towards him, aiming right for his chest.

He blocked her hands with a kunai, causing her to cut her knuckles a bit. Itachi left the spot he was in, leaving a clone behind but appearing behind Juri. He kicked her side, making her fall a bit. He used the butt end of the kunai, hitting her on the head. She completely fell to the ground.

"If you think I can't tell that's a clone behind me, you're wrong" Hanabi yelled, but she was wrong. That was one thing Itachi had perfected at a young age. Tricking people into thinking his clones were really him. It took me a long time to figure out which one was real and which one was fake.

I could see Itachi getting ready grab her from behind but Hanabi's anger had taken over and she made a palm rotation, forcing Itachi to get knocked back a bit and all the smoke cleared.

"_You must see my chakra in order to find the real me" my partner said casually as the real him and three clones surrounded me. I was trying to catch my breath and focus but I couldn't figure it out. I wasn't sure if it was from fatigue or frustration._

"_All I can see is your chakra, that doesn't even make sense!" I yelled out in irritation, continuing to look anyways. I kept scanning every single chakra reserve like it was a test tomorrow. Everything was perfect, every single clone was identical. _

"_Calm down, being angry in battle will only kill you faster" he said harshly to me and I calmed myself down and looked slower. Then I spotted it, he had a very small unstable pattern in his right lung. The real him had a flaw in his chest and I grinned. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder._

"_This is the real you," I said with confidence. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked with a low tone and I nodded my head. Then all the clones around us vanished, leaving the real him in front of me._

"_So what's my secret?" he asked and I glided my hand down him, placing my palm on his right lung._

"_You have a small irregular pattern in your right long" I said and he backed away quickly. _

"_Practice your chakra control more, I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a hurry and vanished. _

The sound of a small explosion took me back to reality and I couldn't see anything due to dark smoke coming from the right of me. The must of moved while I spaced out and I waited for the smoke to clear and once it did. Itachi was on the ground, Juri was standing above him while Hanabi moved quickly to hit his tenketsu points.

He moved quickly, leaving crows in his path and send a harsh looking water bullet stream at Hanabi, knocking her down into the ground harshly.

Juri looked at him and then completely fell backwards, knowing she was trapped in a genjutsu and Hanabi didn't look like she was close to moving anytime soon.

I got up and Itachi was also lying on the ground so I walked toward him first and he was trying to remove what was left of his pant leg.

"Juri tagged me with a paper bomb when you were in your own little world" he answered me before I even asked him what happened. I looked at his leg as he finally got the cloth off of his wound. You could see where the paper bomb stuck because it burned his leg and opened the skin a bit, causing minor blood.

"We can have someone heal that if you'd like," I said to him as I kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, nothing a few bandages can't fix" he said, looking at me with a small smile. I rolled my eyes as him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How long did you cast her into a genjutsu for?" I asked him, looking back over at both of the girls lying on the ground.

"She'll come back around in a little bit. Nothing to severe," he told me and I plopped next to him on the ground.

"I don't think they expected you to knock them both out" I said to him.

"They challenged me, just because I'm a friendly face doesn't mean anything in our world," he said, placing his hand over mine. He wasn't wrong, sometimes a friendly face is your worst enemy.

"Well, I'm sure this will be the last time my sister challenges someone for me" I said, giggling as I finished what I was saying.

"So I assume everything went well with your father and sister?" he asked, bringing his attention back to me and I nodded my head.

"Now.. I guess the last thing to do is have a long talk with Kakashi.." I said quietly, taking a deep breath. I knew it was going to be an emotional conversation but it had to be done.

"Well, I'm here when you need me" he said, squeezing my hand a bit.

"Thank you" I said and we sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Hey, what were you thinking about by the way? You seemed lost in thought" he said to me and I looked at him with a small smirk, we had come a long way from that day.

"Watching Hanabi fight your clone brought me back to the training days with you. The day I figured out how to tell you and your clones apart" I told him and he nodded his head slowly as I talked.

"Ah, that was a good day, I was proud of you that day," he said

"You left instantly though, were you really that proud?" I asked, giggling a bit.

"Oh.. um. That was shortly before I revealed myself to you, I liked you then too" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't have to be so weird about it!" I said, nudging him a bit and then I laid my head on his shoulder.

…

A few hours had gone by now since watching everyone fight earlier and I just put the babies down for a nap. I could feel my emotions rising the longer I waited for Kakashi, it would be the third time I had seen him in a month.

Then the front door opened and I heard people shuffling in, Sasuke and Kakashi were finally home.

"Kakashi" I said with little to no nerve and he appeared in the doorway, looking extra tired but he sat down across from me.

"What's the matter?" he asked and I sighed out.

"I think it's finally time for us to discuss everything" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"I returned the ring to my father this morning" I started with and he looked at my hand to confirm what I had said.

"You're selfish.." he whispered under his breath.

"How?" I snapped back at him.

"Because all you ever do is think of yourself," he said with an attitude.

"All it takes is one glance at Itachi and seven months with me went right out the door!" he said with his voice raised.

"I can't help how I feel!" I yelled back and I could feel my blood boiling.

"I don't want to hear that! All you've ever done is hurt me! I'm the one who's been there for you every time he fucking leaves and yet I get left behind every single time!" he screamed at me, standing up now. The chair he was sitting on went back a couple of inches on the floor from his force.

"I never stopped loving him and I will always love him! I was pregnant when you asked me to marry you! I thought he was dead!" I screamed back and he started pacing.

"Yeah and how is your love for him going to keep your family from branding our children, did you even think of that?!" he screamed again but this time he hit the wall with his forearm, shaking the few pictures that were hung up.

"Hanabi will be the clan head in a few months! They'll be safe then!" I yelled and he was right, I never thought about the effect of this would have on Sakumo and Karasu.

"That's months from now! What if they find out before then? You never think about the consequences! Ever! It's always about you!" he screamed again and my vision was starting to blur, my anger was getting the better of me now.

"What do you want me to say?! Nothing is ever good enough for you!" I screamed back at him.

"Nothing is ever good enough for me? Are you serious?!" he back lashed.

"You're infuriating! Why can't you just accept that I never loved you!" I screamed as loud as I could and I stood up from the couch shaking. His eyes grew wide and his arm slid off the wall, dropping down to his side.

"Get out!" he yelled, pointing towards the door.

"No! You get out!" I moved towards him

"Just leave!" he yelled again and I shoved him.

"Where am I supposed to go? Huh?!" I yelled again, pushing him again. He bumped into the table behind him and the small glass monument that was holding Obito's glass ball made of his ashes shifted. The ball teetered and started rolling. I shoved passed him and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Get. Out!" he yelled louder than I ever heard before. He pushed me, taking the ball from my hands and I heard movement. I glared at him and went to swing at him before my arm was caught in mid air.

"Hinata, come with me!" Sasuke said loudly and tried to pull me away but I kept trying to hit Kakashi anyways.

"Let me go!" I growled and I just barely hit Kakashi's face, making sure I dragged my nails so I would leave a mark. He held his face and I saw nothing but rage in his eyes.

"Go ahead! Hit me!" I screamed still trying to free myself of Sasuke. Kakashi looked away from me and placed the ball back where it belonged.

"Obito and Rin are lucky they're gone! They don't have to deal with you anymore!" I screamed once more and I watched his eyes shift, he was in true rage form. I broke free of Sasuke and ran straight towards him, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off!" he yelled, trying to block me from hitting his face with his forearms. I couldn't stop swinging at him, I was taking all my anger out.

"What's the matter? Suddenly can't fight with two normal eyes?!" I screamed and finally punched him in the face. Then I felt us shift and I was thrown off of him and I stood my ground again, charing at him again and his leg collided with my side. I tumbled over and it took the wind out of me and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I felt a familiar feeling and looked up, I was suddenly in front of Itachi outside near the docks. I looked to see Sasuke, he had flickered me to his brother.

"Bring me back!" I screamed at Sasuke, I could still feel the tears of anger coming out.

"I just saved your life, Hinata. You need to calm down" he reprimanded me, glaring at me while he talked.

"What do you mean you saved my life? He wasn't doing shit!" I yelled again.

"I saw the chakra moving in his left arm, he was going to use chidori. You're lucky I moved when I did" he said and I stopped talking, he was going to kill me? No way, he wouldn't.

"What even happened?" Itachi asked, finally speaking up.

"She can talk to you about it. I have to go check on him" he said and vanished just as quick as we got here. I finally screamed up at the sky with everything I had and I fell to my knees.

"Hinata, calm down" Itachi said, wrapping his arms around me, trying to soothe me. Then all the anger I harboured inside, came flooding out with tears. That conversation didn't do anything, just pointless screaming.

"He's stubborn, he never listens and is hot headed" I grumbled into his arms and he started laughing so I moved out of his arms and we sat face to face.

"I don't see what's funny" I said, glaring at him.

"You just described yourself," he said, trying to wipe the tears from my face. I couldn't even argue that because I knew it was true. I was all three of those things, but I also loved with all my being and would do anything for someone I cared for. I always fought for what I believed in and never backed down.. Then it clicked.. We were exactly alike. This is why it was so hard for us to ever really fall in love. As much as we were alike, we were different. Our children we're going to be exactly like us, powerful, loving and hard headed.

Then I realized who was sitting in front of me and I just marveled at him. He was almost everything I wasn't, he was the perfect embodiment of a human to me. Then my mind went back to Kakashi and I thought about everything I had said and did inside. I was completely wrong, I hurt him. I deeply hurt him and I needed to apologize.

"I think to apologize to him right now," I said, getting off the ground and instantly grabbed my side. It was burning and I could feel a bump, did my rib get broken?

"What's the matter?" he asked gently touching my hand that was holding my side.

"I kept attacking him and he finally kicked me back" I whined as I tried to lift my shirt to see the damage.

"Let's go get that fixed," he said and lifted me with both arms.

"I can walk" I said.

"I know but I want to carry you" he said and I just held on, placing my head on his chest.

"So are you going to tell me what happened now?" he asked me because he knew we had time to spare on our walk.

I reiterated the entire scene to him and all he did was listen, waiting for me to be done speaking. Then he was silent and that was one thing I hated the most in the world, a silent Itachi. You never knew what he was thinking or about to say at that point.

..

I woke up the next morning and climbed out of Itachi's bed slowly, I didn't want to wake him. I needed to talk to Kakashi without yelling. I needed to apologize for the horrible things I said. I could barely sleep all night from that and my two broken ribs. Not to mention my conversation with Itachi yesterday made me see things more clearly.

I swiftly made my way out of the house and noticed the sun was barely rising which meant he should still be in bed. Which gave me the opportunity to do what I needed.

I got in the house and felt a cool breeze coming from the living room so I tip-toed over and he was on the porch drinking tea. I looked around the living room to see the mess from yesterday still here and then some. A hole in the wall, the chair moved, papers everywhere and the coffee table was just barely moved.

I quietly made my way over and took a seat next to him, neither of us said a word but looked off into the sunrise. I looked over at him and saw the marks I left on his face, three thin pink lines from my nails, a bruise under his eye and some smaller bruises on his forearms from my thrashing.

I shifted my body to the side so I could see him and only him, I didn't want to look at anything else. I needed him to know I was sincere. I grabbed his forearm lightly and rubbed my thumb gently over the bruises and he kept his head straight.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" I said softly and continued to look at him.

"I did a lot of thinking when I left, when I was in the hospital, when I was laying in bed and even my dreams" I started rambling but I knew he was listening.

"You're right, you know, I'm selfish. I put all of us as risk when I went forth and cheated on you with him. I shouldn't have, I was wrong, I'm sorry" I continued speaking but I was looking at his arms now, at all the little marks I left on him.

"I take back everything I said to you. I had no right to be so rude. I should of never brought Rin and Obito into it. You guys were a family and that was dishonorable of me to speak ill of them" I continued but I looked up now and I saw a tear falling from his eye.

I let go of his forearm and grabbed him, pulling him into me.

"I keep putting you threw hell, forgetting you're also human" I whispered and he grabbed my arm with his so he could bury himself.

We sat like that for several minutes and he just stayed curled up in my chest.

….

Five months had gone by since that giant fight with Kakashi, I'm still glad I went over that morning and apologized. Everything changed that morning, we got every single emotion out and finally came to a conclusion about how to co-parent. Life was going well and today was an important day. Hanabis celebration ceremony to becoming clan head. Then in a week now we could celebrate the twins birthday and announce them to the public. It would be safe because of Hanabi, she was abolishing the caged bird seal today.

It was finally time for the Hyuga clan changed.

"I don't know if I can do this" Neji said, pacing around the kitchen, breathing heavily.

"You're going to stress yourself out before we even get there" I told him, trying to soothe him.

"I'm the one who has to be the example for this," he said, pointing at his forehead where the caged bird seal was. Tsunade had been working behind the scenes for Hanabi, willing to heal everyone's seal off even though it was probably going to hurt.

"You survived death, you'll survive this" I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder so he would stop moving. He nodded his head and looked at me.

"Where's Itachi? We need to get going" he asked me and I wasn't sure.

"I'm right here, sorry" he said, waiting for us at the kitchen doorway. I looked back at him and Neji and giggled a bit.

"You guys should keep your hair down more often, you look better," I said whimsically walking toward the front door.

…

The ceremony went quickly and now it was time for her to make her first rule as clan head, a tradition for centuries. No matter what it was, it was to change.

"For my first rule in place, I need Tsunade and Neji to come forth" Hanabi spoke boldly and I sat up straighter for this. Tsunade and Neji made their way in front of the crowd of people that had gathered here today.

"For many generations, this clan has been divided in two. The main house and the branch house, the resentment between both sides can be suffocating. We are the Hyuga clan, we drive fear into enemies all across the nation's, we don't need a seal to protect our secrets. If someone dares come into this compound, it will be their last wish. So I here by state from this day on, the caged bird seal is abolished" Hanabi's voice echoed all around the damn room and it gave me goosebumps. I glanced at my father and he also looked proud of her, my grandfather however looked furious.

"I have Tsunade here to show you it's possible to reverse the effects. Neji, the prodigy of our clan has decided to go first" Hanabi said, taking a seat to watch. My eyes shifted from my sister back to Neji, he looked pale but I knew he would be okay.

Neji kneeled in front of Tsunade and her hands started glowing as she held Neji's head in her hands. I could see the pain on his face growing, he was trying so hard to keep himself together but for how long? Tsunade's hands turned a deeper shade of blue and Neji's Byakugan activated and he held the side of his face. I went to move to help him but Itachi kept me on the ground.

"He'll be fine, look at his forehead" he whispered to me and I concentrated, the dark green marking had faded into white and Tsunade stopped. Nejis eyes went back to normal and he leaned forward a bit, holding his head.

"Aside from a headache, he's going to be fine. This is the first step to building a stronger clan: trust. Trust that no main family will ever use that disgusting seal against you anymore" Hanabi spoke to the branch members again and finally everyone clapped. They were finally all free, my children were finally safe too.

Tenten had moved from her seat to Nejis side and helped him up, bringing him off to the side in the middle of all the noise. Everyone started moving around at this point to get food and such.

My eyes scanned the crowd and I saw my father signalling me over to him and so I grabbed Itachis hand, moving us. We joined Hanabi and my grandfather as well.

"I'm not pleased with you Hanabi, this clan is going to burn because of you" my Grandfather snapped at her and I gave him a dirty look.

"This clan is going to become the best version anyone has ever seen! Don't you dare give her an attitude or I'll show you a real one!" I snapped back at him and he looked at me with aw. I had never dared speak to him like that in all my years but I was going to back Hanabi up at all costs.

"You're just going to let her speak to me like that?" he asked my father.

"Typically no, but today, yes. Hanabi just did something that I wish I did a long time ago. It would have saved a lot of pain" my father said calmly. I knew he was talking about his brother and I knew that was the true him, the really nice one he buried long ago. Then my grandfather mumbled something under his breath and began ignoring us.

"I just wanted you two to know, I'm proud of you both" my father said and Hanabi and I looked at each other with a smirk. We both wrapped out arms around my father, hugging him tightly. Something we hadn't done since I was a child. We let go off him and his eyes had locked onto Itachis now.

"Itachi" he said cooley.

"Yes, Hiashi" he said, giving him a small bow and then stood back up to look at him.

"You've always been a good kid, you went down a dark path and turned your life around again. It's been a long journey for you and I know your father would be proud of you too" he told him and I could see the tiny flicker of gratitude in his eyes as well.

"Thank you" he said softly. I guess my father was just in a genuinely good mood today, he was just throwing kind words out all over the place.

An hour had passed and everyone had left except for our small family, Tenten included. Except my grandfather has vanished into the compound somewhere.

"How are you feeling?" Hanabi asked Neji who was still quiet. I couldn't stop looking at his forehead. I was so used to seeing the seal on it. It's like it wasn't real that it had vanished.

"My headache is down to a dull ache, I feel different though" he told all of us but kept his eyes on the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I feel weightless, like I don't have an anchor attaching me to this world" he tried to explain it but was struggling.

"I wonder.."Hanabi mumbled and we all looked at her, Neji included. She made the hand sign, the one I have seen to many times and I watched Neji flinch. But nothing happened.

"You're really free now" Hanabi said meekly with a smile.

"Did you really just try that?" Neji asked with a small bit of remorse in his voice.

"It's not like it worked! Calm down" she told him, brushing him off and I withheld my laugh.

"You finally have the life your father wanted for you" my father spoke and instantly grabbed our attention. Neji didn't even speak, he just smiled slightly.

"We always talked about the future of your lives when you were all children and we were right about all three of you" he continued speaking.

"How so?" Hanabi asked him and he sighed a bit. I knew talking about the past always bothered him, he was always discreet about it, except today he was open. For the first time in my entire life, we were a normal family. I could cry, really.

"We knew Neji would be the most gifted Hyuga to be seen in ages, that he was born to push the limits and become the safety of this clan. The fighter who broke free and lead dozens, as we've seen from his current career and constant training" he said, looking at Neji while he was talking.

"Then Hanabi, we knew you would be the backbone of this clan one day. A true leader who saw beyond the limits that were set. To lead our people into a new void, a safe one because you saw the truth and opened the eyes of all around you" he said looking at her and then finally looked at me.

"And Hinata" he said chuckling.

"As soon as you were born, your mother knew you were different. She knew in her soul you were going to be the only one of this clan to push boundaries like no other. You were going to forge a path with the Hyuga name that no one ever saw. You were the glue that held these two together because when you left, they worked harder. You were always destined to be the last piece of the puzzle to make the entire picture" he said to me and I smiled.

"You're very open today, Uncle" Neji said to him and he nodded his head.

"It's the dawn of a new era, the time for change is here," he told us all.

..

"When do we get the twins back?" Itachi asked we entered the district.

"The night of their birthday party" I let him know and we continued walking, the sun was just about gone, leaving a really pretty pink in the sky.

"Hey, Hinata" he said to me as we stepped onto the porch. I turned to look at him and he pulled me into him, his arm wrapped around my lower back. He gave me a soft kiss and then looked at me again.

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" he asked softly and I nodded my head with a smile, kissing him again.

"I didn't think you'd ever ask" I said poking fun at him, today just kept getting better.

He pulled me into the house and kissed me once we were inside. He grabbed my face to deepen the kiss and I let my hands rest on his chest.

"We should go upstairs" I whispered to him between kisses.

"It's just us tonight, Konan is at Kakashis and Neji is at the compound" he said as his hands moved from my face.

We ended up in the bathroom and I was sitting on the bathroom sink while the water warmed up. The top half of my kimono was opened and he slid his hands down to my shoulders, slowly moving the silk off of me.

I felt the air hit my bare chest and he kissed me again but with fire this time. I moved my own hands around his body, focusing on taking his clothes off as well.

We were moving rapidly and soon were naked in the shower, I couldn't get enough of him. I just wanted more. I moved us around to so I was bent over in front of him and he entered me. I softly moaned and he moved faster.

…

After the long shower session, we ended up laying down but of course I woke up in the middle of the night.

I rolled over to look out the window to see the moon was bright, casting a small luminous light into the bedroom. I looked at Itachi who was sound asleep and I started tracing his torso with my finger lightly.

_It was a long day of training with Itachi, that was his one rule since he offered me to stay in his home. I had to work hard everyday to be the best version of myself and I told myself I could. However at the moment, I was drained and needed to shower. _

_I still felt a little weird seeing as how it was only a month since that night he found me crying at the tree. I knew the feeling would eventually go away though. _

_I finished with my shower and got dressed in the bathroom, placing my dirty clothes in the clothes basket in here and headed out for the bed. _

_He was already laying down and I shut the door behind me. We figured it was just easier to share a bed instead of either of us having neck and back pain from the couch. _

"_Goodnight Hinata" he said to me and I laid there looking at the ceiling for who knows how long. But, long enough to know he was sound asleep and I rolled onto my side. I moved a little closer because I wanted to lay on him like I did the first night I was here. _

_I gained the courage to do so and I laid my hand on his chest and just looked at him. I would never understand how I was graced with someone like him. Someone was genuinely nice to me, he just took me in and didn't think twice about it. _

_I started making light circles on him with my fingers and he shifted a bit. Damn, I hope I didn't wake him. I just wanted to be closer to him. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked and put his arm around me. I moved myself upwards to look at him, my anxiety was through the roof now. I put my hand on his face gently and moved my face forward so I could just barely hover above his lips. Then I realized I couldn't turn back now and this was probably a bad idea. _

_But right when I thought otherside, he used his free hand to pull my face into his softly, our first kiss share equally. _

I snapped myself out of my thoughts after that and just smiled to myself. I got what I wanted, I got closer to him. No one knew me better now, not a single soul.

I moved myself again just like I had that night and hovered above his lips. He was mine and nothing else mattered right in this moment.

"You're awake" he said softly and I pressed my lips to his lightly.

I kept kissing him so I could move myself on top of him, his hands were rested on my thighs now and I leaned forward, my entire body was covering his. Our faces were inches apart.

"You okay?" he asked me as he shifted all my hair to the left side of my head. I was more than okay, I was happy.

"I love you" I said softly to him and he smiled at me.

"I love you too" he said and I kissed him gently, then I kissed him with passion and he got the hint.

His hands moved up my thighs slowly and moved my shirt while he continued to trail upwards. I licked the bottom of his lip and he granted me access. His hands finally made it to my breasts. He squeezed them a bit and started playing with my nippled. I made a soft moan from in my throat and started rocking my hips on top of his, I wanted him.

He moved his hands away from me and shifted his shorts down enough for me. His hands had made their way back to my chest and I kept myself up with one arm. I put my free hand on his dick so I could maneuver it into the correct position. I slid down slowly and we both grunted lightly in unison.

I finally sat up straight and rocked my hips slowly. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt so I would take it off and that's what I did. I continued to move myself on him while I took my shirt off, letting my breasts spill out. His hands reached for them in seconds time and his thumbs were rolling over my nipples. Making me move faster and my breathing got harder.

That's how we spent a majority of the night, just making love and becoming closer with one another.

…

"They look so cute!" Hanabi said, gushing over the twins who were officially a year old today. Kakashi and I had made sure that people knew to gather today so we could announce the twins to everyone. We were doing it in the exact same spot Kakashi became Hokage.

"Yes, they do," I said cheerfully to my sister. They both had matching outfits on, little black onesies, black pants and small white jackets with the Hyuga symbol stitched onto the back of them. Karasus little white hair was put in two pigtails and Sakumos messy spiky dark hair was everywhere. I couldn't believe they were only one and had this much hair. Then again, I had a lot of hair when I was small too.

They were currently both trying to stay standing up on the couch in Kakashi's office while Hanabi stayed near them incase their wobbly legs won.

"Wow, it's weird having them here" Sasuke said, watching them as well.

"Agreed" I said and continued looking at them. Today was going to change everything, everyone was going to know about them and we could finally go into the village with them.

We were just waiting on Itachi to come get us, he was helping above to make sure everything and everyone was in order. All the clan heads were present above, except Hanabi and I'm sure that was a headache on it's own.

Then a knock at the door came and we all looked at each other, hoping it was Itachi. It was still nerve wracking even though nothing could possibly go wrong.

"It's time" we heard Itachi say threw the door and he opened it. I grabbed Sakumo and Hanabi picked up Karasu. Itachi led us up the stairs and Sasuke stayed in the back.

We got to the top where the door was already opened and the first pair of eyes I met were Kakashis. We both gave each a nod in reassurance. It was going to be okay.

We shuffled to the roof and we watched Kakashi walk to front more so only everyone could see him first.

"Well, thank you all for coming here today and I'm sure you're still wondering why. Well, I have an announcement" his voice boomed to all the people and I squeezed Sakumo a little closer to me.

"We have two new additions to the leaf village. It's finally time for you all to meet them!" Kakashi yelled again and finally turned to look at Hanabi and I to start moving.

"Please welcome, my children Sakumo and Karasu Hyuga" he finally yelled as Hanabi and I appeared next to him on each side. The entire village could now see the children and they all looked thrilled.

Although, my eyes scanned the crowd to the clan heads, searching for my grandfather. Even though he couldn't do anything to them, I still needed to see his face.

Then I found him.. He looked pissed. He got up from his seat and left the crowd of people.

"Now, sorry to keep this all from you. It was for their safety! It's been a long year hiding them and I hope you all understand that. But, now our secret is our we're going to celebrate their first birthday!" Kakashi said, ending his little speech.

The entire crowd had yelled congratulations and my heart filled with warmth. They were finally public knowledge and nothing felt better. There were no more secrets, no more surprises and we could all just live normally.

"Oh wow" Kakashi said, once he turned around and took Karasu from Hanabi.

"That was single handedly the most nerve wracking thing I've done in my entire life," he said, sighing and hugged our daughter.

"Let's go celebrate" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and he nodded his head to walk off.

We had all the birthday festivities in the district and that's where we all started heading back to.

….

Getting back to the district while holding my child was an incredible feeling.

"C'mon, you can do this" I said encouragingly to Sakumo as I held his hands so he could move his legs on his own.

"Come on baby" Hanabi said cheerfully from in front of him to get him to focus on her. She and Itachi had walked with me back while everyone else went with Kakashi. I knew we were the last ones to arrive but I was just enjoying every single step we took.

"A few of the clan heads are here now" Itachi said and I looked down into the field.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect more people to come" I said honestly.

"The more the merrier, they want to meet these beautiful babies" Hanabi said, finally stealing my son from me. Twirling him as she picked him up.

"You're probably right" I admitted and moved quicker towards everyone else.

"They're beautiful, Hinata!" I heard a woman say and I turned to see Kurenai and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a small bow.

"May I hold one of them?" she asked me and I looked around for them.

"If you can find one of them, go for it" I said laughing a bit. They were going to get so much love and attention today, they're going to pass out tonight.

Then I felt an arm drape over my shoulders and I wrapped my hands around his forearm.

"I was thinking about making some additions to the house so it's better for all of us," Itachi said, pulling me into him for a short hug.

"Really?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"Yes, I already have the blueprints ready to go, you're gonna love it," he told me, giving me a small smile.

**Don't worry guys, there is more drama to come in the next chapter of Itachis ending. I hope you all liked this because damn, I had fun writing it. So, If I did my math write, there is only three more chapters left for Itachi and Kakashi endings, so six in total. I'm sad about it but everything had an ending. But, let me know how you guys are feeling & I'm super rude because I never said it but happy new years! **


	51. Chapter 51

(Kakashi Ending)

Nejis POV:

"Today is a great day, why are you so gloomy?" Tenten asked me as we were eating breakfast. Today is in fact a great day, Hinata and Kakashi were to be married but I couldn't be happy when I was in pain.

"My chest has been hurting since I woke up, I'm trying to shake it but it won't go away" I mumbled to her and placed my hand over my heart.

"Do you think your heart is having issues?" she asked me and placed her hand on top of mine. I looked at her and I just shrugged. I didn't want to think about it, because if Tsunade, Shizune or Sakura told me it was something bad, I would lose everything I had worked for. Every single day since the day I woke up would be for nothing.

"We need to go get it checked then, yeah?" she asked me and I shook my head. But, before I could answer the front door to my home opened and the face of Hanabi took view of the kitchen doorway.

"Father would like you two to welcome the Kazekage at the gates and bring him to the compound" she said and I nodded my head.

"He doesn't want Kakashi and Sasuke bothered with anything today," she said again and I removed myself from the table. My vision went black for a second and I had to catch myself on the table.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked and I felt her hands on my shoulders. I glanced at Tenten to not say anything and then I looked at my cousin again.

"I'm just really tired this morning" I told her and she glared at me. She knew I was lying but didn't press the matter farther.

I left the two of them behind and headed up the stairs to get dressed in something formal. I think hearing my uncle bitch at me about appearances would be worse than whatever is happening to me right now.

I put my black kimono on and a white on top for now, just to be proper. I'm sure I would have to change later into something more festive for tonight.

"Do you want me to fix your hair?" Tenten asked from the doorway, I glanced over and she was already dressed and ready to go.

"You look beautiful" I told her and she smiled. She removed herself from the wall and started touching my hair.

"I can do it myself" I said to her as she let it go from the hair holder.

"Yeah, I know" she said quietly and continued brushing it out. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good.

I bent my neck back a little so I could look at her and I pulled her into a kiss.

"Mm" she said and then rested her forehead on mine and we stayed there for a minute just taking each other in.

"Do you think after the wedding, we can add to your clan?" she whispered to me and my eyes shot open. I grabbed my heart from pain. It must of started beating fast from her question.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to me and I started laughing a bit.

I opened my eyes again, putting our heads together once more.

"I think that's a great idea," I said, giving her another kiss. She put her arms around me to hug me and I thought about it for a second. I think starting a family with her would be a great idea. I just need to ask her to marry me first. Then I wondered if my heart would make it through the day from all the emotions. Clearly that's why I had a sharp pain when she asked, it skipped a beat.

Kakashis POV:

I peeked out my bedroom window where Hinata and I would soon be married. Everything was being set up, everything was white, silver and black. I laughed a bit to see it, the black and white were clearly her families and they put silver because it's my favorite. But, I did need to do a few things before I got dressed.

I threw my Hokage cloak on and headed towards the front door. The house was a little noisy for only being noon time, which meant I had exactly an hour to do what I needed. Two more hours and I would be watching Hinata walk down the aisle.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Sakura ask from behind me and I turned to look at her.

"Something important"" I said quickly and Sasuke looked at me, he knew what I wanted to do.

"He'll be back soon love" Sasuke told him and she turned back towards my children. They were trying to spend as much time with them before their own came. They needed practice and they also loved them, Konan even bombarded the children.

I turned my back on them all and used the hand signs to get to the cemetery.

My first stop was Obito and Rin and I sat in front of them. Before I even spoke, I took the small momentum of Obito's ashes from my pocket and placed it on the grave marker in front of me. There it was, he was finally in his resting place.

"I hope that's acceptable my friend" I said quietly and glanced between the two graves.

"I think it's fine," a woman said, followed by a small giggle. My entire body froze and I could feel the cold sweat on my back. I haven't heard that laugh in years, this isn't real.

"We saved up the last of our energy and you won't even look at us?" the man said and my heart started pounding but I turned.

Then there it was, Obito and Rin were sitting right behind me.

"How is this happening?" I muttered and reached out to touch Rin's shoulder. My hand went right through her.

"We saved the last of our energy we had remaining on earth for an important day for you. I know it's confusing" Obito said and I smiled slightly.

"Rin, I'm so sorry for what happened that day," I told her and she shook her head.

"Its okay, I jumped in front of you. I was trying to prevent a war that happened anyway" she said, giving Obito a look and I laughed a bit. Even if in the afterlife he was being nagged at.

"I thought for a minute there that you weren't going to get Hinata" Obito said, changing the subject. I'm sure he didn't want to talk about the war either. No one did, a wound that would stay buried and everyone would heal at their own rate.

"She means everything to me" I told them.

"I'm happy you finally came to your senses and trusted and loved someone" Rin told me, placing her ghost hand on my knee. All I felt was an ice cold feeling but I knew it was a good one.

"She's worth it" I informed them and they nodded their heads.

Then for the next half hour, we talked about everything we could. It opened my eyes and mind to realize I needed it. The empty feeling I had always felt was finally nearly full. I just wish they were physically here.

"You better tell your children about us" Obito said and I laughed a little.

"Of course, I will let them know of two of the greatest people the world ever had" I told him and then Rin flickered.

"Our time is coming to an end," she informed me and I could feel some tears welling up in my eyes. I knew they couldn't stay forever and I wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

"You can't leave" I choked out to them, trying to grab them but I couldn't.

"We'll be waiting for you" Rin said and I could see a tear coming down her face. I tried to grab their wrists once more but vanished and I fell forward. I punched the ground and all the tears I was holding back came out.

"One day.." I whispered and tried to collect myself. I still needed to see one more person.

I got off the ground and walked to the part of the cemetery that was exclusively for the Uchiha clan. I could still feel the letter in my pocket, the letter from Itachi. I needed to get all of this out today.

I found his grave and took a seat like I just had in front of my two other friends and opened the letter.

_I know we didn't leave off on good grounds when I left but I know we're both okay now. I also know there isn't room in the village for two people like us so one had to go. I know you'll take care of everyone and I'm sorry you got left with the grief I placed inside everyone. Thank you for everything you've done since I returned. I wouldn't of got to stay if it weren't for you and I could never repay you for that. Your words and Hinata's kidnapping gave me a second chance at life. I wish you and your family the best. I will be your children's guardian from above and harm will never come to them. _

_Itachi_

I folded the letter back up and stared at his grave marker.

"Thank you… my friend" I said quietly and closed my eyes for a minute. There it was, every single person I've lost had filled the emptiness inside. Last words meant so much when you couldn't talk with them anymore. Hearing Rin telling me she had accepted what happened helped. Knowing Obito saw the light and continued seeing it after death, helped. Knowing Itachi would watch over my kids and we're okay, helped.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at the beautiful sky above, taking a deep breath.

"I have to go marry her now, be peacefully, Itachi" I said to the grave marker once more before I started to leave the cemetery.

The walk home was short and sweet but strangely enough, I didn't see anyone I knew. Not that it was a bad thing since everyone was busy putting today together, making sure it went smoothly. It's not everyday the Hokage gets married.

..

"It's almost time, all the guests have arrived" Sasuke said, coming into my room. I was fully dressed and ready to go, but I continued to look out the window. I knew all the guests were here, I watched them all walk in, people from all over were here. It was weird seeing the Hyugas here though, it was a rare occasion that they all left the compound.

"I guess we should go outside and wait then, huh?" I said, turning to see Sasuke. He was fully dressed up and I could see the small Uchiha insignia on the left breast pocket. He was my best man so I thought it was okay.

We got outside and took our place at the altar, only ten more minutes until Hinata walked down the isle and I was nervous.

"I've never seen you so nervous before" Sakura said from the front row on my side of people.

"No worries my friend, today is also your day!" Guy said loudly from right next to her. I could feel my cheeks getting red and they laughed at me a bit.

I looked around the crowd now, now I could really see everyone. Everyone on my side was practically from the village and Hinatas side had her family and the other important political figures.

Hinatas POV:

We were right at the top of the district, we were going to walk down any minute now. My nerves were all over the place and the only small distraction I was getting was the hard work they put into decorating everything.

"Its okay to be nervous, I remember the day I married your mother" my father said to me and I looked at him. I gave him a small smile.

"I think it's time" I said and we stood side by side with our arms linked.

We entered the gates and made our way down the path and the music didn't start until we rounded the corner. Then I heard shifting and everyone was looking at us. I tried my best to put on my Hyuga mask with no emotion but it wasn't working. I couldn't stop smiling.

We got to the back row of chairs and I could finally see Kakashi and that's where I kept my eyes, it was helping so much.

My father and I stopped at the alte, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and took his seat. Then I took my place standing across from Kakashi, in front of everyone.

The start of the ceremony was sweet and to the point, then came the part I was waiting for.

"Now I know you both wrote some vows, who wants to go first?" The man said, looking between us.

"I will" Kakashi said and Sasuke handed him a piece of paper. Then I realized it, that was the paper he was working on a week ago when we told them about Itachi's son.

Kakashi coughed a little bit and looked between the paper and I.

"I knew the moment I saw you, we were destined for something. Little did I know it would be you becoming my wife and more" he spoke, looking at me on the last part. I knew he meant mother and so did a few others.

"Even of the days we were lost, we still found our way back to each other. I buried my hope a few times but never abandoned it. You mean everything to me and I couldn't see myself with another. You're a loving, kind, gentle, stubborn and fearsome. Only you could pull off that combination" he continued to say and I couldn't stop smiling. Nor could I help the small happy tear that came down my cheek.

"You're everything I've ever wanted and more. I vow to continue loving you, protecting you and being there for you. I will always push you, cheer for you and guide you. You have brought my life back together from a time I couldn't see forward. Our future is bright and I can't wait to start living it with you by my side. Until death due us part, my love" he finally finished and I was in aw, I just wanted to hug him but I had to wait.

"Hinata, it's your turn," the man said and I nodded my head. I turned towards my sister, she was teary eyed as well but handed me my paper.

"Well, I don't know If I'm going to top that" I said quietly and he laughed with me.

"Doesn't matter" he whispered back and I opened my paper.

"Kakashi, you helped put me back together piece by piece after my heart was broken. In that time, we clashed, argued and fought more than friends ever should. You made me realize there's more to life and I'm lucky I listened. I'm glad I listened or I wouldn't be standing exactly where I wanted to be" I started and took a breath. My nerves were running wild again, but in a good way.

"You guided me toward the right path and kept me walking on it. You are my best friend and have always had my back. I vow to continue being your happiness, your wife, your guiding hand and your light. You've been my first everything and I will be your last everything. Even if in the afterlife, until death due us part" I said, finishing mine up. It wasn't anything compared to his but it hit a spot in him, I saw it.

"Well, not that vows are done. There's only one more step. We need the rings" the man said and Neji brought them forward, placing each ring in the correct hand.

"Do you, Kakashi, take Hinata as your wife from now until forever?" he asked.

"Yes, I do" he said, sliding the ring up my ring finger. He went back to holding my hands afterwards.

"Do you, Hinata, take Kakashi as your husband from now until forever?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said, nodding my head. I slid his ring on his finger the best I could without shaking and we continued to hold hands.

"Well then, I now pronounce you two married. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hatake. You may kiss your bride" he said, all of our friends and family around us started clapping and Kakashi grabbed my face to pull my in. Our lips crashed together and I put my arms around him to tighten our moment.

"I love you" I whispered into his lips and we broke apart.

"I love you too" he said and the music started. Then before I could register what was happening he lifted me and we started walking away from the alter.

"You always find a way to make me blush" I said to him as we continued walking. I could hear movement behind us but we were to go to our home to change into our celebration clothes.

"Just wait until later," he said, giving my a kiss on the forehead.

We got to the porch of our home but continued to carry me inside and up the stairs. We got to our bedroom and he placed me down on the bed, hovering over me.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Hatake" he said, grinning. He gave me a kiss and I brought him in closer.

"We can't take forever, we need to go back outside," I told him as he continued placing kisses all over my face and neck.

"I know, but it's tempting" he said, rolling over to lay on his back on the bed.

"It is, but we have almost an entire week alone starting tomorrow" I said, reminding him and he moved off the bed.

"Well, I suppose we should go celebrate some more" he said and I nodded my head.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look beautiful today and what happened earlier" he spoke, while taking his clothes off.

"Thank you and what happened?" I asked while removing clothes also. My father had this custom made for today. It was mostly white with black and silver accents. It went along nicely with the hairpiece I had in. I didn't up wearing Itachi's mothers piece like I did during the engagement party, but I liked this one just as much.

"I saw Rin and Obito" he whispered and I almost didn't hear him. I looked over and he was just looking at me.

"That's amazing, what happened?" I asked, wanting to know more. I didn't even question it since I also had a similar experience.

"We just kept talking, we're all at peace now. It hurt to see them go though" he confessed and I took a few steps towards him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he just hugged me.

"They said they'll be waiting for me.." he said again and I knew he was getting emotional once more.

"They're always with you" I told him and then lifted his face to look at me.

"Everyone we've ever lost is with us, they're protecting us. Always remember that" I said, giving him a soft kiss. He smiled and hugged me once more.

"You're right," he told me and we finished getting dressed. Sakura thought it would look really cute if we wore matching colors and neither of us wanted to tell her no. So, here we were, wearing matching golden kimonos with a black one over it. I had to admit we looked really nice but it felt silly.

"Well, let's go have the best night ever," he told me, opening the front door for me. I nodded my head and we linked arms to walk back to the back of the district for the celebration.

"So much has happened in this area," I said to him as we walked. From heartbreak, to pregnancy, to engagements and birthday parties. Now finally, our wedding.

"Indeed it has, but today is just another happy day to be accounted for" he told me and held my hand.

We rounded the corner and I could finally see and hear the celebration taking place, people were talking and drinking.

"Well, here we go" I said my nerves came back. It made me laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, smirking towards me.

"Just my nerves, nothing really" I said and we marched forward.

Then there it was, everyone finally noticed us and started clapping again and a few people walked forward. Kakashi's students walked forward first and just bombarded him with a hug.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered and I laughed at him a bit. I'd never seen any of them hug before.

"Thanks guys" he said and they let go and then before I turned I felt a bunch of arms around myself. I looked to see my own team all squeezing me.

"Thanks guys" I said, giggling a bit and letting go. Kiba handed Kakashi and I our first drinks of the night and I bowed a bit.

"How does it feel to be married dear?" Kurenai asked me.

"I feel wonderful" I said, smirking towards Kakashi.

"Your vows were lovely, I got a little teary eyed" she told me and I nodded my head.

"I did too.. Him and I have been on a long journey" I said and we really have. It's been around six years since we dating that first time, it's been a roller coaster.

"May I have everyone gather around so our couple can share their first dance?" the woman said who was in charge of the music. I finished my drink quickly and gave it back to Kiba.

"You didn't have to drink it so fast," he said mocking me.

"Well, guess the party is starting" I said and we all bowed slightly to each other. Kakashi found me and took my hand to the middle of the floor and the music started.

I placed my arms around his neck and we started swaying to the music.

"Our adventure has officially started" I told him and just kept our eyes on each other.

"It sure has and I'm glad you're mine. I meant it before when I said I knew were destined for something together. I knew from the day we kissed on the stairs in your old house" he told me and he put his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry I've been horrible to you a few times" I admitted.

"Don't worry about it, we both hurt each other enough but it worked out in the end" he said to me and we continued dancing slowly. It felt like magic, like nothing could break us apart and I was glad the song still had a little bit to go.

Then he moved his head from mine and we really started dancing, the song had picked up. He twirled me a bit and I started laughing. We kept moving and finally the song ended but the music continued.

"You know how to dance?" I heard Hanabi ask from the side of us and he nodded his head.

"Just something I learned in all my years" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I brought this for you guys," she said, handing us two more glasses. I took mine, taking a sip. I knew before the night was over, I was going to be intoxicated.

"Thank you" I told her and then I noticed my father, Neji, and Tenten also coming over to us.

"Congratulations Hinata" Neji was the first to speak and I noticed he seemed off.

"Thank you, come dance with me," I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him away before anyone else could talk to us. A few other people were dancing and talking so at least we wouldn't be the only ones.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as we started dancing together.

"Completely" he said, giving me a fake smile and I glared at him. Neither of us could ever lie to each other so I wasn't sure why he was trying. I bowed my head forward a bit to cover my eyes and activated my byakugan. I looked at his heart and I could see his chakra having a hard time moving like it had when this all first happened.

"Your heart is becoming clogged with chakra, this is dangerous" I whispered harshly at him. I reverted my eyes back to normal and looked at him. No wonder he looked pale and seemed sluggish.

"I didn't want to ruin today by saying anything. My chest has hurt ever since I woke up" he explained to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"Well, when we're done dancing. You're getting looked at, your health is important too" I told him and we continued swaying. I sighed a bit, he was in pain and it made me worried.

The song ended and I grabbed his hand one more time in mine and we walked around the mass of people. Everyone was preoccupied and I was glad Tsunade was easy to find.

"Happy wedding day" she said to me with a smile.

"Yes, happy wedding day but I need a favor" I said to her and she nodded her head.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"His heart problem has returned and I would like for you to fix it" I said to her and she glared at Neji.

"Is it bad?" she asked me, knowing I already looked at it.

"Like it did the first time we noticed it" I informed her and she nodded her head again. We all went off to the side so we weren't crowded.

"It might hurt again" she told Neji and he remained quiet. Her hands started to glow and she went forth with the same thing she did last time. I watched his face twisted with some pain.

"This isn't good, I'm not sure I can undo it all this time" she told us and his eyes opened.

"Is it safe for now?" I asked her.

"Yes, but we're going to need to really sit down tomorrow and figure some things out" she said sternly as the glow of her hands faded.

"Please don't tell Kakashi yet" he begged me, grabbing my arm.

"I won't say anything, I know this is a matter of your career right now" I reassured him, pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't mean to put a damper on today" he said to me.

"It's really okay, you're family" I said and he let go of me. The three of us looked at each other once more and I mouthed the words thank you to Tsunade before we parted with her.

An hour had passed and everyone was having a great time. Laughing, drinking and dancing really made everyone comfortable. Kakashi and I were sitting at our table just looking around.

"If I could have the bride and her father come to the floor please" the woman spoke into the microphone once more and I moved my seat backwards. I walked to the floor to meet my father and he took my hand as the music started.

"You're officially not a Hyuga anymore, you must be happy" he said jokingly and I laughed a little bit.

"I'll always be a Hyuga by genetics. Our eyes are unmistakble" I retorted to him and he actually laughed a bit.

"You're not wrong" he said and made a circle with each other.

"I'm happy for you, I'm glad we've reconnected" he told me and I could feel the happy tears come to surface. It would never get old to me hearing such things from him. The real him, the one I knew before my mother passed away.

We remained silent for the most part but I knew it was peaceful, as did he.

"I think you should try and dance with your grandfather tonight. I know it would mean a lot to him, even if he doesn't show it" my father said to me as the song started fading out.

"I will, I promise," I told him and we bowed to each other at the end of the dance. It was the last sign in my marriage that he had fully given me to Kakashi. A Hyuga tradition that only my clan knew of. A tradition that probably looked weird to an outsider but it was okay.

My father walked away from me and I turned to go move back towards Kakashi but then a song came on that I really loved and I wanted to continue dancing. I looked around quickly and grabbed the first two people I saw; Sasuke and Neji. They looked mortified but finally got the hint that they weren't escaping this.

"Really?" Sasuke asked and I smiled towards him. Then I realized, all the drinks I've had finally kicked in.

"Absolutely!" I said cheerfully and then I noticed everyone else our age was giggling too.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled to them and nobody wanted to move. I started dancing towards them, nudging them towards the small circle of people I wanted to dance with me. Then I looked around and everyone I graduated with were dancing with me. It felt like we were all smaller, just becoming genin.

"I think the drinks finally got to her guys" Sakura said, giggling as we continued to move.

"I just love all you guys!" I told them all smiling while I looked. If you asked me years ago about right now, I would have laughed in your face. But now, it was something to cherish. I had Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Sai in a circle with me, dancing.

"Do you think I could get Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in on this too?" I asked around the circle of us. I really wanted everyone in this circle with us. Those three fit in here too and I knew they were close with us.

"You could try" Tenten said cheerfully.

"I can get them" Shikamaru said and then I remembered him and Temari were dating, that would much easier. Shikamaru left the circle and I knew he was thankful for a second.

"This is just like old times, huh?" Tenten said again as we continued moving to the music. I knew I wasn't going to stop dancing, nor grabbing people to dance with. Drinking made me energetic and I never knew why.

"It sure does, it's nice" Sakura said and then the circle got bigger.

"Congratulations" Gaara said and I bowed to him.

"Thank you," but my body wouldn't stop and we all just started talking about the old times, laughing too. We had come a long way since we were all genin, bonds strengthened, promotions, relationships and some children. What a different almost a decade could make.

"May I steal my wife for a dance?" I heard from behind me and Kakashi was standing there, smiling towards all of us. He handed me a drink in the process too.

"Or you could come join us," I said, grinning and moved over a bit. Placing him in the circle and then I noticed the circle kind of broke and everyone here had started dancing as well. Almost everyone who attended the wedding was on the floor.

"I didn't want to intrude" he said a little awkwardly but didn't protest with me.

"You're not intruding, you know all of us. You've been a guiding hand to some of them" I reminded him and he nodded in agreement.

"Not everyone" Ino interjected.

"I'm not gonna lie, you always scared me a little bit" she admitted and we all laughed at her and she nervously laughed too.

"I scared you? I'm not scary at all" Kakashi replied, sounding shocked and took a sip of his drink. We all gave him a look of doubt.

"To be fair, you were known to be the most brutal killer when we were all younger" Sasuke said and for him to say something like that, we laughed a bit more.

"Fine, you win" Kakashi said, sounding defeated.

"It's okay, we still love you" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

The night continued on and the sun was just about to come down and the music slowed down a bit for people to slow dance for a bit. Which of course, I found my husband and brought him to the floor.

"Are you enjoying your night?" I asked him, noticing his cheeks were dusted pink. That meant he was almost drunk now.

"Yes, today was everything I had hoped for and more," he said and we kissed. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart. Sasuke and Sakura were standing next to us, both had a grin on.

"I think the drinking has gotten to me but I wanted to tell you guys something" he said and put his hand in his pocket.

"Tell us what?" I asked a little slurred. I watched him take the paper out of his pocket and hold it in his hand.

"Is this a magic trick?" I asked, I was entranced because I wasn't sure which direction this was going in. He lit the paper on fire and it simmered down to what looked like sparkles. He blew the glitter at Kakashi and I and I was confused.

"Baby Uchiha is a girl" Sasuke said and I started squealing in excitement. I instantly leaped onto Sasuke, giving him a really tight hug. Followed by another hug for Sakura.

"I'm so happy, thank you for telling us!" I said in excitement.

"It also means you'll stop nagging me" he said laughing.

"I'm going to by her so much stuff! We have two of each now guys!" I said to them and Sakura nodded her head to me, still smiling.

"This is great, they're all going to be best friends," I said, putting my arms back around Kakashi.

"Happy wedding day guys" Sakura said and they walked away from us as we continued dancing.

"Today just keeps getting better," I said to him, giving him another kiss.

"I'm so happy you finally know now" Kakashi said and I took a step back to look at him.

"You knew?!" I asked in disbelief.

"For about two weeks now" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"You suck!" I said, poking him in the chest. I was actually kind of surprised that he kept it to himself.

"I almost slipped a few times, I admit" he told me, spinning me a bit.

"Well, it's okay. Now I know" I said with a smile. We continued dancing and then I remembered I promised to dance with my grandfather.

"I have to dance with someone before the night if over" I informed Kakashi and he tilted his head a bit, not sure who else I hadn't danced with but didn't question me. I did however back away from him so I could go find him before the next song started.

I looked all around and was having trouble looking, my vision was doubled a little bit. But, at last I saw him. Sitting with my father at their table and I headed straight towards him.

"Grandfather?" I asked to get his attention and he looked toward me.

"Would you dance with me for the next song?" I asked and I saw the smallest flicker of happiness come in his eyes and he nodded his head. I had to thank him for today, he planned everything out and made sure everything was covered.

He moved from around the table and onto the floor, holding his hand out for me, which I took happily. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

Kakashi's POV:

Hinata had gone off to dance with her grandfather so I took the time to go sit at the table with her father and sister.

"Hey guys" I said with a small smile as I pulled the chair out.

"You haven't danced with me yet!" Hanabi said loudly and I chuckled and got right back out of my chair. I walked over to her seat and bowed a bit and extended my hand.

"How could I forget to have the Hyuga clan head grace me with a dance" I said to her and she laughed a little taking my hand. We walked onto the floor and I wanted to make sure she had a great dance. Who knows if she would ever be able to find a suitor to her fathers liking.

"How are the children?" she asked discreetly as I spun her in a circle.

"They're great and when we get back, the entire village will now about them" I said with a small smile. They were finally safe from the caged bird seal. Although, after seeing tonight, it felt like we were stabbing her grandfather in the back but we couldn't change the circumstances now.

After my dance with Hanabi it was time for the cake cutting, Hinata and I were in the corner holding the cutting knife. It glided through the cake carefully and we were both holding a piece to feed to each other.

Then I saw a hint of mischief in her eyes, oh no, she wasn't going to do it, was she?

"Ready?" she asked with a small smile and I nodded my head carefully. She brought the cake towards my face and then smashed it on my face which cause some people to laugh, including myself.

"That's payback for the paint a year ago" she said between giggles. Then I remembered what she was talking about so I took my piece and wiped it on her face too.

"Oh no!" she squealed but embraced it anyways. Then we had cake on our faces and I gave her a small kiss.

"Let's hit my sister with some" she said and took another small piece of cake in her hands. Hanabi was standing close to us and Hinata managed to get her anyway, in between wobbling a bit from drinking.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hanabi yelled at her but they both started laughing with each other.

"What kind of cake ceremony would it be if we didn't bring someone into it?" Hinata asked and passed her a napkin. Then someone came over and started cutting the cake officially and passed it around to everyone. Hinata and I sat at our table with cake still on our faces as we tried to get it off.

"I can help with that one" I pointed to her cheek and licked it off.

"We're in the middle of everyone, don't start that" she hissed at me, swatting my hand away.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that," I said, brushing her comment off as I grabbed a real napkin and helped her that way. She was finally clean and leaned into me.

"Later" she whispered to me and gave me a light kiss. I can't wait, love.

The night was nearly ended and everyone just about left, except for the small group of us at the last table. The music was playing softly in the background and we were finishing our last drinks.

"Are the babies sleeping?" Sakura asked, looking at Hinata and I.

"More than likely, it's pretty late" she answered for us.

"Aww okay, there's always another day" Sakura whined a bit but took the answer anyways.

"I think it's time to retire for the night, I've had a wonderful day!" Hinata said to the group of us and tried to stand but she stumbled. She caught herself on the table and I got up slowly so I could help her.

"Yes, I have too. We'll see you all in about week" I said to everyone and put my arm around her waist. I myself needed some support to walk, we were both drunk at this point.

"Have a great time guys!" Tenten said cheerfully to us and we started to move away from the table.

"Make sure Sasuke doesn't burn the village down!" I said loudly to them as we stumbled away.

"Ha! Very funny!" Sasuke yelled back and Hinata and I laughed within each other.

Getting to the house, wasn't a problem. Nor getting inside was. However the stairs and us had a problem but we made it and we finally crashed on the bed. It's a good thing our children were heavy sleepers or we probably would have woken them up.

"This bed feels like a cloud" Hinata said, rolling over to face me. She moved herself towards my chest and rested her head on me. I wrapped my around her and just held her.

"It sure does" I said and I could feel myself getting sleepy from the long day we just had.

"I love you" she said, shifting her head to look at me. I squeezed her a little more and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too" I said when I moved myself from her face.

"I need to take these clothes off and shower" she said, moving herself from me. I guess she was right and I moved myself too.

"Let me help" I whispered in her ear from behind her. My hands dropped the first kimino to the floor, the silk glided off the other one. I started giving her neck kisses as my hands untied the last kimino. She moved her head toward mine so she could kiss me instead and she turned while doing so.

Her hands were also removing my clothes as we walked back towards the bathroom. We made it in there when we were stopped by the small wall in front of the shower. I reached backwards a bit during kisses to turn the water on. I didn't even care if the light was on at this point.

"We're really going to commemorate our marriage in the shower?" she asked as her hands untied my last kimono and it draped open.

"Would you like to do this somewhere else?" I asked her, drawing small circles on her shoulder.

"No" she said and pulled me into her hungrily and then opened the shower door for us and she lead me inside.

**I hope you all liked that! Sorry for the wait, any comments are appreciated and there are only two chapters left to the Kakashi ending, I have some things in store and I hope I didn't forget anything in this chapter. **


	52. Chapter 52 Pt 1

(Kakashi Ending)

Kakashis POV:

It was the last day of our honeymoon and I wish it was longer. Hinata had gone out to get breakfast because she wanted to cook this morning. Which was fine with me because I'm comfortable in bed. I was looking out the giant window at the foot of our bed.

The sun was still rising and it looked beautiful over the view of the lake.

Then I heard the door open to the cabin and my stomach growled. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought.

I rolled out of the bed and kept the sheet wrapped around my body. I felt like a child to say the least.

But I continued to move until I was in the kitchen and Hinata was placing the bag on the counter.

"Good morning love" I said quietly and gave her a kiss on the shoulder. Which I continued moving up her neck until I reached her lips.

"Mm, good morning" she said and bit my lip slightly.

"You're distracting me" she said, giggling a bit and pushed me back softly with her index finger.

"But" I said in protest and wrapped her under the sheet with me, turning her towards me.

"It's our last day alone" I whispered, kissing her gently again. I could feel her protesting fading as we continued kissing. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up to the counter that we behind us.

Her hands felt light as a feather as they traced my entire torso and worked their way down my body. I moved my lips back to her neck, biting her just a little bit.

Then the sound of her stomach growling made me pause and I laughed a bit.

"Maybe you're right.. Breakfast first" I said and rested my forehead on hers. She nodded her head and purposely dug her nails lightly into my back before letting go. Damn, why does she make it harder for me to move away.

Breakfast was nearly done and I couldn't stop fidgeting, the more I continued to look at her the more I wanted her.

I leaned forward over the small table between us and I grabbed the back of her head with my hand and pulled her in for a hard kiss. I moved from around the table while continuing to kiss her and she moved herself from the seat a little bit.

I picked her up mid kiss and walked back towards the bedroom. I crashed her onto the bed beneath us and my hands quickly removed her shorts she had on. I was going to make this count, make it feel like this was the last time we could ever do something.

I moved myself to the side of her, holding her arms above her head with one hand while the other hand started to tease her.

"You're so mean" she said and I brought my lips down to hers so she could feel me smirking. She bit my lip a little bit and I didn't exactly give her a warning when I put two fingers inside of her. I could feel her back arching a little bit.

…

"I have to say, that was the most wild sex we've had since I met you" I said catching my breath as I sat on the edge of the bed. She was coiled up in the blanket on the bed.

"I think you're right," she said, laughing at my statement.

"So how about we go spend the day in town and wait for the fireworks?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and she nodded her head in agreement.

The sun was just about gone now and Hinata stopped in front of a small shop in town. What caught her eye? I looked around quickly and finally noticed what she saw.

A wind chime that had a small black bird in the middle of all of it.

"I think we should get this for Itachi's child. Hang it up in his room" she said to me as she carefully touched it.

"I think that's a great idea" I agreed with her, then I remembered that in a few months we would be welcoming an entire new baby into the world.

"Did you want to buy this?" The shop woman asked Hinata and she shook her head excitedly. I smiled just watching her, I loved this woman so much.

The shop woman and Hinata exchanged money and a small box and she turned towards me.

"Let's go find a spot to watch the fireworks in" I told her, taking her free hand and we walked towards a hill.

We sat down and she leaned into me and we looked up and waited.

"Do you remember back when we first started dating that time you gave Neji a heart attack?" She asked me and I had to think about it and I could vaguely remember.

"Kind of.. was that when we were trying to keep us a secret?" I asked her, hoping she would just elaborate some more.

"Yes, you had come in through the back door and he didn't hear you. He fell off the couch" she said and started laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. He was so mad" I said, commenting on her story.

-one week later-

Today was the day everyone would finally know of the twins and I was relieved. No more hiding them and they could finally have a normal life.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I heard Hinata speak from the doorway of my office and I nodded my head. Sasuke closed the door behind her and she took a seat near my desk, taking a deep breath.

"What's the matter? I don't like the look on your face" I said to her, keeping my focus towards her.

"It's Neji, I told him I wouldn't say anything to you the night of the wedding but I can't keep it myself anymore," she told me, her facial expression turning into sadness.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked in concern.

"His heart problem came back and we've all been sneaking behind your back trying to get in under control again but it won't budge," she said solemnly and I raised my eyebrow. Why would they have to sneak behind my back? Then it clicked, his anbu captain title.

"I wish you guys would have just told me," I said, sighing and I felt slightly irritated.

"He doesn't want to lose his ninja title" she told me hastily, moving from her seat. I also removed myself from my chair to go over to her.

"Where is he right now?" I asked her and her eyes grew a bit.

"In the hospital in Tsunade's private room" she told me and I nodded my head. I made the hand signs and grabbed her before we flickered. We ended up right outside the door of the room and I opened it. Tsunade and Sakura were doing some sort of test on Neji.

All of them looked at me and Neji's eyes grew wide to see me and then turned to glare at Hinata.

"Neji, how long have you known me now?" I asked him, before I even said anything else and he ignored me because he knew who I was.

"Excuse me" Tsunade barked at me and I looked at her. She looked pissed and I felt a small amount of fear washed over my body.

"I don't care how long anyone has known anyone. What if I was operating on someone? You could have just killed them by letting germs in when you opened the door!" Tsunade yelled some more at me and I took a step back, Hinata moved to the side.

"Baka!" Tsunade yelled and she threw the closest object at me, a book she had on the table next to her. I moved out of the way in time and the book fell to the floor, a few loose papers floated down after it.

"I'm sorry" I said nervously and closed the door behind me so I could hopefully continue the conversation. Tsunade continued grumbling insults towards me while she walked around the room, collecting some stuff.

"You told him?" Neji shot at Hinata.

"I'm afraid for your health and he needed to know. You can't be a ninja if you're not in good health. Do you want to die young?" Hinata shot back and I could feel a fight coming on.

"I'll show you good health!" he said and hopped off the table. But as soon as he moved, he stumbled back into the table and clutched his chest.

"You need to sit down, we will figure out a way to heal you" Sakura demanded and he nodded his head, weakly climbing back up onto the table. I felt bad for him, he was one of the best this village had and yet he was struggling to stand at the moment.

"I'm going to make a deal with you" I said and he looked at me, confused.

"You have one month for regain your health back. After that, if you're still like this. You will be a civilian" I told him with all seriousness in my voice. I think that was fair but I watched the color drain from him, he looked defeated.

"Just a month? That's hardly fair" he protested to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, what's hardly fair is you have an important duty to the village and you're sick. What if we were attacked and you couldn't lead our anbu? " I reminded him of his duties. He had one of the most important jobs around. I didn't want to replace him but I couldn't risk such things if it came down to it.

He remained quiet because I got my point across.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go make an important announcement" I said to the small room of people. Everyone continued doing what they needed and Hinata and I left.

..

"C'mon baby girl" I said to Karasu as I picked her up. She put her tiny arms around me as I held her and I gave her a small hug.

"I think we're ready," Hinata said, holding Sakumo close to her. We made sure they were dressed in matching outfits and Karasu had a little head piece on to go with it. It contrasted her silver hair, the small purple jewels looked cute on her.

..

We made our way towards the Hokage manor like we had the day I became Hokage.

"I hope this goes smoothly" I said, holding my daughter a little tighter to me.

"It will," Hinata said with confidence as she gave my arm a little squeeze and we moved towards the edge of the building a bit more.

"Could you take her for a second?" I asked Sasuke who was up here with us. He nodded his head and I moved to look down upon a majority of the village and the main clan heads.

"Welcome all" I started loudly and everyone got quiet to look at me.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here today, I have exciting news to share with you all" I continued to speak and everyone looked confused.

"A little over a year ago, my wife Hinata had informed me we were to be parents. It is my great pleasure to introduce the village to my twins; Sakumo and Karasu Hatake!" I shouted the last part and I could feel my breath hitch in my throat.

I turned to take Karasu from Sasuke and Hinata walked forward with Sakumo.

The village clapped for us and I looked around and everyone seemed to accept the news until my eyes locked with her grandfather who looked pissed.

I looked at the twins again and Sakumo was amazed at the sight before him while Karasu buried her face into my chest. Well, I guess we know who's shy with a lot of people now.

"Thank you all!" Hinata yelled to everyone and took a step back, I followed her. I felt the relief wash over me knowing we could finally leave the district with them.

"Now that they're known, I think it's time I talk to you guys," Hiashi said, walking over to us.

…

-one month later-

Hinata and I were walking to the Tsunade's private room in the hospital to determine Neji's health. She didn't even know what his status was since she slipped up and told me a month ago.

"I hope they figured out a way, he'll be crushed if he can't be a ninja" she said and I could hear the worry in her voice. I knew it would too, he worked so hard his entire life.

"Well, let's find out," I said and knocked on the door this time. I wasn't trying to get Tsunade mad again, I was lucky she didn't punch me that day.

"Come in" I heard her say and I opened the door and we walked in. It was just her, Hinata and I.

"It's already been a month, huh?" she asked me and I nodded my head as I leaned against the wall.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked her, hoping it was good news for the sake of avoiding Neji with bad news. I watched her facial expression and I couldn't figure out her poker face.

"Not good," she said and I looked at Hinata quickly and her face grew into sadness.

"From previous Hokage to current, I'll give you my advice," she said and I remained quiet.

"We cleared it again, he's in perfect health. For now.." she weaned off on the last word.

"If he's in perfect health, what's the problem?" Hinata snapped at her and I saw Tsunade's face grow slightly in anger.

"Don't interrupt us" Tsunade snapped back towards Hinata and she grew stiff. I knew it was because she wanted to say something else but was put in her place.

"Like I was saying.. he's okay for now but in a few months. It's more than likely going to come back again" she said and sighed a bit. Well, this isn't good.

"I hoped today was going to be easy, I guess I was wrong" I said and I looked at Hinata. She was clearly upset but still remained silent.

"I'll be back home later" she mumbled and left her seat. She removed herself from the room, leaving Tsunade and I.

"The most I can do is remove him from his position and leave him as a regular shinobi" I said quietly, I wasn't sure if that was even a good move.

"You have a lot to think about," she said to me, not exactly helping with my thoughts. I couldn't even think of anyone to talk about this with, let alone what to do. Damn it.

…

A few days had passed and I tried to sit in my office as much as possible. I knew when I was home or in the district the tension felt high because I hadn't come up with an answer yet.

The closest thing I could think of was having a small tournament between a few of us and seeing how Neji does and letting everyone get their pent up energy out.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked me and I looked up toward him. I had been going in and out of thoughts all morning, not paying attention to the world around me.

"I'm thinking about having a small tournament between all of us. I get to see Neji's health that way and we can all get out some pent up energy" I told him and he titled his head to the side a bit.

"I think that's a great idea," he told me and I was slightly shocked since he agreed with me.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to get this together then" I breathed out, maybe this would work out.

…

Three days passed since then and I knew now was the best time to do something important. It was time to relieve Neji of his anbu captain status.

So I knocked on the door and waited, which felt like an eternity.

Then I finally heard movement and the door opened, and I came face to face with him.

"Come in," he said, moving to the side and I moved in. I shut the door behind me and he looked healthy but I knew that was just on the outside.

"I assume you're here to tell me about my career" he said, sounding defeated.

"Yes, but I've come to a solution" I said, hoping it would help ease the conversation as he turned to me. He remained silent but I could see the small piece of hope left in his eyes. All his hard work wouldn't be for nothing.

"I'm removing you as head of anbu, but you can remain a regular shinobi" I told him and he looked happier than I thought he would.

"We're also going to have a small tournament. I get to see if you physically can handle it and it lets everyone get out some pent up energy they've been harboring" I continued to tell him before he could even speak.

"I thought you already tested physicality when we fought that day in the district?" He questioned me and he was right.

"I did, yes. But, as leader of this village I need to make sure everyone is in top shape as a shinobi" I told him, it was kind of a lame excuse but I hope he accepted it.

"You just sounded like Hiashi" he said and I could see the small smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess that happens when you have age and responsibility backing you up.

-day of tournament-

"I think this set up looks nice," Hinata said looking over the paper one more time. I nodded my head in agreement, Sasuke and I made sure every fight was fair for whoever signed up.

"I'm actually kind of excited to see you and Naruto go against each other" she said again looking at Sasuke and I was too. It had been a long time since I watched my students use their abilities towards each other. They were all now as full potent with their abilities.

"Well, let's get going," Sasuke said, opening the door to the office and we followed him. We were going to use the new chunin exams arena, what a better way to test its foundation than to fight in there with the adults.

It didn't take long for us to get there and a bunch of people were already waiting, civilians and whomever was fighting was warming up. I couldn't help but smile a bit just seeing everyone in peace, fighting for a regular cause and not a life threatening situation.

"Ah, Kakashi, come here" I heard the voice of Hiashi calling me over and I turned to go towards him. Hinata had wandered off with Sasuke.

"How are you?" I asked him and his facial expression shifted. I didn't like the look he was giving me and I braced myself for whatever news I was about to receive.

"I could be better but I have to talk to you about something" he told me and I nodded my head, just waiting.

"I was waiting for a time to tell you guys but I couldn't figure out when so I decided that today was better than never" he began.

"My father doesn't have much time left and I know he was rather upset that day you two announced my grandchildren but I know him, could you make time to bring the entire family over soon? He would like to see everyone even if he won't say it" he asked me and I've never once in my life seen Hiashi look vulnerable, until today.

"I'll clear everyone's schedule for tomorrow, we will be by in the morning" I told him and I meant it. He looked relieved and nodded his head.

"I'll tell them tomorrow when they come over, I don't want them to think of anything else but this today" he gestured toward the arena and I nodded my head. We had parted and I looked up at the sky to just breathe. I really do hope this is the last time everyone is sad for a long time.

**Guys Im so sorry this took this long to upload. I moved and got a new job and I've been really busy. And I had three quarters of the last Kakashi chapter written so I took a majority of what I had and gave you guys half. Don't worry I'm going to be posting the other half in less than a week. So I know this update is kind of lame but something is better than nothing after two months. So here it is and now you know I didn't abandon it, it's been making me sad I haven't uploaded. **


	53. Chapter 53

**I know, I'm terrible. But I also realized the Itachi ending was way overdue for an update. Please enjoy and I left a note at the bottom too. **

(Itachi ending)

Itachi's POV:

-one month later-

"Are you okay?" Neji asked me, breaking me of my thoughts. I looked up at him, he was standing on the porch while I was sitting in the garden.

"I've been thinking about something heavily and every time I want to bring it up to Hinata, I lose my nerve" I told him and he gave me a look. It's not often I lose my nerve to talk about something but this is one of them.

"What's going on?" he asked me and I knew he wouldn't let me leave without saying it. But, I guess now is better than keeping it to myself.

"My student Juri, she's coming so far along with our training and she's a great kid" I started with and he remained silent. He did move to sit on the steps though.

"I know this sounds crazy but I want to adopt her into my family" I told him and his expression was blank and I hated it. The blank Hyuga expression that drove me crazy because they were all so good at it.

"Well, how come you can't tell Hinata this?" he asked me and I sighed.

"We haven't had the conversation about kids yet but I know in my heart that adopting Juri would be a great decision" I told him..

"Are you scared she doesn't want anymore?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"I assure you she loves you enough to have more, even if you adopt one" he said to me and I knew he was right. I dropped my head a bit to look at the flowers in front of me.

"Not to mention, you're adding so much into this house. There is plenty of room. Even more so when Tenten and I leave" he added to the conversation. My head perked back up again, I wasn't expecting them to move out so soon.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked him.

"Don't try and change the subject" he bluntly said, I smirked because he knew that's what I was trying to do.

"I was curious" I said casually, because I was.

"Well, we think we found a place in town and we want to start a family" he said and I smiled. That's exactly what I was trying to keep doing. I loved the twins, but they weren't mine. They were a part of Hinata and I was going to treat them like my own. But I wanted one of my own, it only made so much sense.

"I think you should talk to someone else first, before Hinata to know if you even can," he said to me, changing the subject back because I could comment.

"I'll try Iruka first, he's the one who told me she was an orphan in the first place" I said to him, pushing myself up off the ground. I brushed the dirt off of me and stretched a bit. Neji moved himself from his spot so we could both get into the house.

I just prayed I wouldn't see Hinata on the way to Irukas house. It was a saturday and she would go out with Konan and the twins. I knew if I saw her, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut. Any other time I had a reason to switch the conversation.

I quickly made myself a little more presentable and I headed towards his home, which didn't take long since he lived near us.

I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and he greeted me with a smile.

"Wasn't expecting to see you today, come in" he said, moving out of the way so I could enter. I could feel my nerves, they were restless.

"I wanted to talk to you about something because I wasn't sure where else to start" I started with when he closed the door.

"Okay, with what?" he asked and I looked at him.

"It's about Juri," I said to him and his face immediately grew serious. It always did when it involved the students.

"Is she okay?" he asked first and I nodded my head but I could still tell he was tense.

"How long has she been an orphan?" I asked first, I felt like that was a good place to start.

"When the Akatsuki attacked the village, her parents didn't get out of the way of the initial blast" he said, I could tell it struck a chord with him. He lost his parents the day the nine-tails invaded the village all those years ago. I knew he could sympathize with her.

"How come you're asking?" he asked me and I took a deep breath, why am I so nervous?

"Before I talk to Hinata about it. I wanted to know if Juri was available to adopt?" I asked him, I watched his eyes light up in excitement and happiness.

"I believe she is, but we would have to speak to Kakashi about it. He has all her paperwork" he told me and I nodded. Damn, I forgot about Kakashi completely during this. I don't know why I didn't think about the part of this that involved the Hokage.

"Why the sudden interest in adoption?" he asked me.

"Well, I want her to finally have a family. She's a great kid and I want to continue on the Uchiha line, even if it's not pure" I told him, and he just listened. He just looked genuinely happy that Juri might possibly be getting a new life.

"Let's go talk to Kakashi then, if you want," he said to me and I nodded wearily. I just hoped that talking to him about him wouldn't tell Hinata before I did. It's not like they really talk much, I guess I'm just overthinking at this point.

"Sure" I said and we left his home. I didn't think that today would go like this. I figured I would continue keeping the thought to myself for a little longer. I was wrong, apparently.

The closer we got to the manor, the faster my heart started beating. We got to the office door and Iruka knocked, it opened shortly after when Sasuke appeared. He let us in and Kakashi and I locked eyes. I really didn't think things between us would go back to normal. Not to mention this would be the first time we talked since I asked Hinata to be my girlfriend.

"What brings you guys here?" he asked, looking at Iruka now. He remained quiet and looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"My student Juri, is she available for adoption?" I asked. Sasuke looked confused while Kakashi spin his chair around to the filing cabinet to look for her documents.

"She is, why?" He finally asked, looking back at me.

"I would like to make her a part of the Uchiha clan, given Hinata is okay with it" I told him. I looked at Sasuke and looked bewildered. Was it so hard to believe I wanted to extend my family?

"Adopting might take a few weeks. A lot of people would get involved to make sure she is going to a _stable _home" he told me. He made sure to emphasize the word stable. It left a bitter taste in my mouth but I wasn't going to say anything right now.

"Well.. at least now we know she is. Well come back after he speaks to Hinata" Iruka said, taking a step back towards the door. I knew he could feel the tension and wanted to leave.

"I'll see you two later" I grumbled a bit as I turned to leave the office.

"I will see you Monday" I spoke to Iruka as we both went our separate ways out of the office. I wanted to take the longer route home to think about things. I reached outside quickly and started making my way towards the park.

"Itachi sensei!" I heard a female shout from behind me and I looked to see Juri running after me. She was catching up to me pretty quick so I stopped and waited.

"I'm glad to see you. Now I don't have to walk alone to your district" she said catching her breath as we continued to walk.

"Why would you be coming to my area today?" I asked curiously.

"You said yesterday that if I wanted to train more today to come find you. I want to train more today and luckily enough I bumped into you" she rambled out. Ah, that's right. I did tell her that.

"Very well. Let's start now with a run" I told her and we quickened our pace. We were soon both running as fast as we could, I was ahead of her but I knew she was pushing herself.

The gates of the district were coming into view and so were two woman and children.

"Let's see how good you jump. Jump over the wall at full speed" I let her know. I didn't want to run into Hinata, Konan and the kids.

I cleared the fence perfectly fine and when I looked behind I could see Juris body coming over but her foot just missed the top. I knew she was gonna crash so I stopped as fast as I could to run back and try and break her fall. I just managed to grab her arm but she brought us both down. We skidded to a stop on the dirt and just laid there.

"I think I hurt my shoulder" she nearly whispered. Damn it. I rolled over and sat up to see her.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard Hinata ask and I knew she moved a little quicker to get to us. She must have seen Juri miss the clearing and heard us crash.

"Im fine but I think Juri hurt her shoulder" I informed Hinata and she went right to her. She activated her bloodline to check and nodded her head a bit.

"From the way your chakra is swirling, you probably have a small fracture. We can have our friend come here and heal you if you'd like?" Hinata asked and she nodded her head.

Then before I got the chance to speak, I felt two small bodies trying to climb on me. The twins had finally got really good at walking and we're trying to climb on everything now.

"Hi guys" I said kindly, opening my arms so I could hug them. I glanced at Juri and something in her eyes said she missed that. Having the feeling of love from someone else. It made me sad but put me into overdrive that I wanted to give that to her.

"Juri would you like to stay for dinner? I bought a lot" Konan finally spoke, holding up her shopping bags.

"If dinner is ready before my curfew, yes" she said as Hinata helped her off the ground.

"What time do you need to be home?" Konan asked her.

"Nine because it's a Saturday" I answered for her and we all started making our way towards our home.

We opened the door and the twins took off as fast as they could straight towards the living room for their toys. We all shuffled into the kitchen and then Hinata vanished. She must be going to get Tsunade or Sakura.

"Wow, I want to do that" Juri said just continuing to look at the spot Hinata was just in.

"You will learn it soon enough. I'll teach you" I promised her and then Hinata reappeared back into the room, she brought Sakura with her. I was still dumbfounded that my brother hasn't asked her out yet. Even after asking for advice from Hinata he was still being a chicken.

I knew she would be at our level soon enough. The rate she was going she would be able to graduate the academy in the next year or less.

….

Dinner went great and we had some extra time to sit around and drink tea in the living room.

"I'm going to bring the twins across the street for the night. It's Kakashi's night" Hinata said as she got up to bring them over.

"Okay, I'll help you. And when we get back we'll bring Juri home too" I told her, also getting up.

We headed towards the door, both with a baby in our arms and bee lined straight for Kakashi's house. Hinata opened the front door and we walked in. He was at the table with Sasuke.

"They should fall asleep rather quickly. They haven't stopped running around since we got home" Hinata said, laughing a little bit. We let them down and they both went straight to him. He glared at me a bit and it frustrated me more.

"Goodnight guys" she said sweetly and we both turned to leave. Arguing with him tonight wouldn't do anything for either of us.

"Alright, let's get her home now," Hinata said as we entered the house again.

I entered the living room and she was fast asleep on our couch.

"I'll wake her up" Hinata said and I held her back by her shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll just carry her" I said, moving over to the couch.

"We can just flicker there" I told Hinata once I got Juri in my arms. I don't know why holding her like this made me feel like I had to protect her. Like she was some sort of fragile being who would break.

Hinata came over to us, placing both her hands on my shoulders and we vanished. Appearing just outside of the orphanage and she knocked.

It took a few minutes for someone to answer but at last they opened the door.

"Just making sure she gets home before curfew" I said and the woman nodded her head.

"If you go down the hallway, the last room on the right is hers" she told us and we walked in. I didn't think we were allowed inside for some reason. Hinata led the way and I kept up with her. The closer we got to her room, the quieter it got. I could hear noise but that was on the other side of the building.

We finally reached her room and went inside. The walls were completely bare but there were two beds. She probably had a roommate.

"This side is probably hers, her jacket is laying on this bed" Hinata pointed and I carefully put her down. She only stirred a little bit and we backed away slowly into the hallway again.

"Thank you for letting us do that," I told the woman who was still hanging around the front door.

"No problem, she never gets any visitors so I figured you guys must be special" the woman said and I was curious now.

"Why not?" I asked quickly without thinking. My mind was working by itself for once.

"She has absolutely no family. The other kids here aren't really nice to her and her one friend on the outside isn't allowed here" she told me Juri's backstory a bit more. I'm sure she wasn't supposed to do that, but she didn't seem to mind gossiping.

I remained silent and nodded my head. I wasn't sure what to say, it upset me. No wonder why she's always so excited to come train and be around us.

"You have a good night" Hinata told the woman and we walked outside.

"Are you okay?" She asked me and took my hand.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about" I said and her hand tightened a bit.

"I've been talking to a few people today about it and I finally have the nerve to talk to you. It's about Juri" I started with and I could feel her relax some. She continued to be quiet so I could get it all out.

"I want to make the Uchiha clan bigger. I'm not sure how you feel about having another kid. Or a child with me, for the matter. But, nonetheless I want to adopt Juri into our family" I finally said it. It's finally out in the open and I looked at her. She stopped walking and so did I. I turned to face her and waited.

"Itachi" she said softly, grabbing my face in her hands.

"I think this is a great idea" she said with a smile and I pulled her into a kiss. Why did I think this was going to be so hard to say to her? But, I noticed she didn't say anything about having kids with me.

"Really?" I asked her, backing up a bit and she nodded her head.

"She would be a great addition to the Uchiha clan. To us, our family. And after hearing the woman, she would probably be really happy to have a family again" Hinata spoke and I agreed with her.

"Then it's settled. I will go speak to Iruka again tomorrow and start this process" I told her and I smiled. An actual genuine smile.

The rest of our walk home was silent and I didn't mind it. It was relaxing but I also couldn't wait to lay down. Now that a few hours had passed, I could feel where my body landed on the ground earlier. It wasn't slowing me down but I was a little sore.

We entered the house and by the sound of it, no one was here. Not even the lights were on, aside from the small night light that was giving a dull glow.

"Looks to me like we're alone," Hinata said, turning towards me. I nodded my head and she jumped onto me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her up. She giggled a little bit and gave me a soft kiss. I turned us around to I could press her back against the wall.

"What ever shall we do since we're alone?" I asked her, slowly giving her kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"I'm not sure, you could show me though" she whispered in my ear and I kissed her again but harder. I slowly made my way up the stairs with her. I got to the top step and placed her down carefully.

She pulled me in to her, grabbing a small amount of my hair while she licked the bottom of my lip. I granted her access and held her face for a minute.

I broke free from her and started trailing again while I unbuttoned her shirt. I got her shirt open and sat her up carefully. I wanted everything on the top half of her gone. She moved out of her shirt and I helped her take her bra off.

"And for the record, I would gladly help you add to the Uchiha line" she said to me and my heart skipped a small beat. So she did hear me. I was happy she said something about it.

We made love on the top of the stairs in the house and moved our way into the bathroom to clean up. Just as I started the water, I heard the front door open.

"Good thing we moved," I said to her and she started giggling. I helped her wash her hair and she helped me. The hot water felt good on my side where I landed.

"You okay?" She asked me as she turned the water off.

"Yeah, just a little sore from trying to catch Juri earlier" I told her as I wrapped the towel around myself.

"Maybe you should teach her to jump properly" she said sarcastically and tied the towel around her.

"You could teach her too, you know" I informed her as we left the bathroom to go get clothes on.

"Hey guys, did you want to partake?" Neji asked us when we came into view from the front doorway. I looked to see him and Tenten holding a bottle.

"Sure!" Hinata said excitedly. We hurried into our bedroom to throw clothes on and made our way down the stairs and into the living room.

"I finally told Hinata, she's on board" I told Neji and he looked happy.

"He knew before I did?" Hinata asked before Neji could speak. I raised my hands defensively.

"He found out today, so did Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke" I told her and she continued to just go sit in her seat.

"Well I'm happy for you guys, I'll have another niece to love now too" Neji said to us and I smirked. It was going to be nice, I just wanted to get the process going.

"So anything new with you guys? We haven't sat down and talked like this in a while" Hinata asked them, taking a sip of her drink.

"Neji and I are moving soon. We want to start a family" Tenten said and I could of sworn Hinata choked a bit on her drink.

"That's great guys, But I was expecting you two to leave so soon" she said and that's exactly what I thought earlier too.

"We've been talking about it since the caged bird seal was removed from Neji. I think it's time" she said with a smile as she put her head on him.

A few hours went by and we were all ready to get up and go to bed when our front door shot open. I was the first one up and rushed to the door.

"I need your help, you're the fastest person I know," Kakashi said quickly and I nodded my head. I followed him outside and we were running. I was slightly intoxicated but the faster we moved. I didn't like the direction we were going in.

"What's going-" I didn't even get my sentence out. I saw what the problem was and my heart started beating rapidly.

The orphanage and a few houses around it were on fire.

"Find anyone you can and bring them to safety" Kakashi demanded and I nodded. A few other ninjas were here trying to help put the flames out but they were huge.

The front door to the closest home was blocked off by fire so I scavenged around to see a window open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I yelled into the window and I could hear someone crying so I jumped inside. The heat in the air made it hard to breathe and I hoped whoever was in here was able to be rescued.

"I'm in here!" The woman yelled and it sounded like the door to my right down the hallway.

I moved quickly and I heard something crackling. Something was gonna break soon and I didn't want to be caught in it.

I touched the door handle and it was hot to the touch. It burned as I tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge so I had to use my entire body weight to slam into it. It shifted and the knob finally released. A woman was holding her three kids, they all looked terrified.

"Come on, I'm here to help you" I told her, extended my hand to her. She handed me the smallest child and I cradled him against me. The woman took her other two kids and ran in front of me. The crackling of whatever was above us got louder and I leaned forward a bit.

Just in time too because one of the beams came down right behind us, it scared the boy I was holding. He held onto me tighter and started crying.

Finally we were outside though and I looked around and found a small crowd of people. Hinata, Neji and Tenten among them. Helping out whoever and so I went to them.

"Take care of them," I told Neji who caught my eyes first. The woman and her three kids sat with them and I turned to leave again. The fires didn't look like it was getting any smaller and it worried me.

My next target was the orphanage because that held the most people. I danced around the fires into the back of the building and found one window to break open. The fire had consumed the front and top of the building already and I hoped the kids got out.

I climbed into the window and heard nothing but the fire.

"Is anyone in here?" I shouted, not hoping for a response. I didn't know my way around here so I moved quickly. The smoke was impairing my vision even more.

No one replied so I started kicking doors in that weren't open. My conscious was taking me straight towards Juri's room but I knew I had to check everywhere first.

"Help me!" I heard someone yelled and I sprinted toward them. I could hear them coughing and I broke the door open. They were trapped under a charcoaled black bean. I instantly went over to it and tried to move it, it wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," I told the young boy. He looked terrified. I kept trying to move the beam and was losing hope. Then it clicked, I could try and use a Hyuga method of chakra force. I've watched Hinata and Neji enough times to try it. I focused for a minute.

I gathered my chakra and pushed it toward my right hand and it hurt since I've never done it before. But the pain in my hand was less important than this child's life. I mustered you the energy and sent my fist straight at the beam, it cracked under pressure and split in two. I pushed the mess off of him and helped him up.

"Can you walk?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"There's a broken window on the other side of the building, it's the only way out. Run" I demanded him and he took off holding his arm.

I fled from the room, and saw all the doors open except for Juri's. I picked up my pace and charged into the door with my body, crashing into the room.

She was asleep on her bed and the ceiling above her was on fire.

"Juri!" I screamed and she didn't budge. I moved towards her and grabbed her. How is she sleeping? She must have been the last one here, hopefully. I raced towards the window I broke. Hopefully we could get out in time.

I got to the window and shoved her sleeping body through the window and followed after her. I picked her back up and ran towards where I saw Hinata last. Something wasn't right, I could feel it.

Hinata saw me and came over quickly looking concerned.

"She won't wake up" I said with worry and Hinata looked puzzled as well.

"We got everyone out, let's go wait over there" she said, pointing to Neji and a small group of people.

We reached them and I laid Juri on the ground and sat near her. Neji joined me while Hinata continued standing to watch everyone try and put the flames out.

"Did you burn your hand?" Neji asked and I looked at it. My knuckles were a deep red and I had black ash on it.

"No, I actually used your clans jutsu so break a beam that was pinning down a child" I told him and started rubbing it. Bad idea, it started burning the more I touched it. Maybe I did singe my knuckles a bit.

"What do you mean you used my clans jutsu?" He asked, he was confused.

"I couldn't move the beam off the child with my own strength. I had to think quickly and I realized I've watched you and Hinata enough times to try it. It worked but I hurt my hand" I explained to him.

"I'm glad it worked but don't let my uncle hear that. He'll be upset that an outsider kind of knows our secrets" he said and laughed a bit. It made me smile and then I turned my attention to the buildings. As they were putting the houses out, a loud bang happened. The orphanage started to cave in and it took near minutes to fall to the ground.

I could hear some crying and noticed some of the children were saddened over it. They just lost the only home they knew. I continued to watch and I finally catch sight of one kid, he looked pleased it was gone. Then I realized it was Kishi, the same child who knew my clans Fire jutsu.

I got off the ground and looked for Kakashi, he was talking to some villagers but I needed to interrupt.

"We need to speak" I said to him, completely cutting into his conversation. He nodded and bid farewell to the people and stepped aside.

"That was rude of you, " he said first and I knew it was but it didn't matter right now.

"I think I know how these fires started," I said, getting straight to the point. He looked confused on how I could figured it out.

"The child Kishi, the one who Sasuke taught the fireball jutsu too. He looks pleased that this is all happening. Not to mention, when I was looking for people I found Juri in some sort of sleeping trance" I explained and he looked concerned. We both looked over to Kishi and he spotted us looking. The look of fear spread across his face and he started running.

"Neji! Grab him!" Kakashi yelled and Neji moved like the wind. It didn't take long for him to catch him, he slammed him on the ground and held him by the shirt.

We caught up to them and the boy was trying to hard to break free of Nejis grip on him.

"Kishi, you need to come with me" Kakashi spoke sternly and he stopped moving. He got off the ground while Neji continued to hold him.

"We're having a mandatory meeting right now. Gather everyone" Kakashi said to me and I nodded. I needed to be quick about it.

…

All the clan heads gathered, Iruka, the woman who ran the orphanage, Hinata and Sasuke joined too.

We were sitting in the giant meeting room and Kishi was next to Kakashi. Fear was evident on his face and I could tell now he regretting his decision to burn down some buildings.

"I'm sorry for the very late night meeting. But just about an hour ago, the orphanage and few houses around it were set on fire. We didn't lose anyone, thankfully. But, we need to address some things" Kakashi finally spoke and everyone still looked confused. Hell, I was even confused.

"How did the fires start?" Hanabi asked and our eyes averted to Kishi.

"Kishi was taught a jutsu to further his education and he used it and not for a good reason" Kakashi stayed and everyone finally looked at him. I watched silent tears fall from his eyes.

"Well What was the reason for starting it?" Hanabi asked him. I was impressed, I didn't think she would be talking so much for her first clan meeting.

"I've been practicing it and got really good at it. But then something happened earlier and I was told that if I didn't murder my roommate, something bad would happen to Itachi sensei. I didn't want anyone to die so I figured If I made it look like an accident, no one would know" Kishi explained and every tear he held back started coming out.

My heart beat started speeding up faster because everyone looked at me. Then it clicked on why Juri was in a sleeping state, she was supposed to die. But why would he pick me over her? Who wanted me dead?

"Who asked you to do such a thing?" Kakashi asked immediately and the kid's eyes grew wide. He looked scared to even answer it.

"A woman, she had long white hair and did something with her hands. It was like her bones turned into weapons" he said and then everything froze. Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and I all just looked at one another. The Kaguya followers weren't gone like we thought.

We knew who the threat was now and that meant war again if they dared step into the leaf village.

"Well aside from this posing threat, we need to discuss your punishment" Hanabi said to the boy.

"I don't think punishing him is a good decision. He was forced to do this, not on his own free will" Hinata intervened.

"No, he does. You might have chosen the road to be a protector. I won't take that from you but you still committed a crime by burning the buildings. You did more damage than you realize" Kakashi backfired and everyone seemed to agree, I didn't though. I might have almost lost Juri because of something I did. Something that caused the destruction of buildings and homes.

"What's my punishment?" He asked between sobs. It was bothering me greatly that this small child was about to get everything taken away from him that he worked for. Not to mention he wouldn't have had this jutsu possession if it weren't for my family.

"Stop" I said and everyone looked at me once again. I knew what I was about to do would start an argument.

"Whatever punishment you're giving to him. Give to me instead, he wouldn't even know the jutsu if it wasn't for my family. Not to mention he was trying to do a good thing" I rambled out and Kishi looked confused, as did Sasuke.

"You can't just take his punishment. He needs to learn a lesson. We could have lost more people tonight from his doing instead of just one person. Not to mention it could have been an empty threat" Kakashi fired back at me. We both knew it wasn't an empty threat though.

"Exactly, he needs to learn. He is a child, he shouldn't be condemned from a choice he made by an evil person who only gave him two choices" I said with such hatred in my voice I didn't know I had. Then it clicked with Kakashi, I was talking about myself when I had the choice of killing my family or being killed.

"Fine. Does anyone interject?" Kakashi asked around the table and the silence was deafening. I'm sure Kakashi didn't mind doing this either, he had the ultimate way of getting revenge on me now from Hinata choosing me.

"Your career as an academy teacher is over. You will rebuild everything the fire destroyed and once that is done, you will leave the village and take care of the threat. Permanently this time" he spoke and I nodded my head.

"Lastly, we have eleven kids who need someone to stay until the orphanage is rebuilt. I'm going to assign you all one or two kids" Kakashi said to them and everyone agreed. It was only fair that everyone helped out this time.

…

A week later, I was nearly done with the orphanage. I had a lot of people helping me and it was going smoothly. The only thing not going smoothly was the fact that no one talked to me. I felt like a traitor all over again. I just knew that tomorrow would probably be when I was leaving the village.

I didn't want to try and find this woman but I knew it was a better choice than having Kishi deal with a punishment.

"Itachi sensei, all the doors are done" Kishi said, speaking of the devil. He looked nervous around me and I figured it was because he felt bad.

"Good that means we'll be done once I put this front door on. I was taking a small break and just appreciating the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting away from me.

"Just tired and I have to leave the village tomorrow to deal with that woman" I said to him and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry for everything. I should have told someone" he told me. I really understood where he was coming from. I always wondered what would have happened and if I told someone instead of doing what I did.

"It's fine, I get it. Just do me a favor and keep Juri company when she finally wakes up in a few days" I said to him and he nodded his head. It was a fair condition, since I might not make it back this time.

…

The next morning I got up when the sun was rising. I was leaving today. We had finished rebuilding everything last night, I just needed to check in with Kakashi first so he knew.

I grabbed my bag and threw on my cloak, flickering to the outside of his office door and knocked before I opened the door.

"You're awake early," he said quietly to me. Sasuke was barely awake on the couch and wasn't sure if they slept here or not.

"Everything is done and I'm leaving" I said and Sasuke's eyes opened and he got off the couch.

"Be careful" he said to me and I could read his eyes, they were filled with sadness. We both knew the stakes of leaving to fight these people were. I just hoped this lady hadn't conjured more people to fight with her.

"Will do, I'll hopefully return when this is all over or I'll die trying" I said to them and everyone quietly nodded their heads. I wasn't sure what else to say but I knew It was time to leave so I flickered out of the office. I took one look at the village again just in case. I took a small breath and headed out the gates, waving to Izumo as I left.

I wasn't even sure where to start looking but my only good guess was the last place I fought them. All the way near Konan's old home in the wind country. I had a decent sized journey in front of me now.

I had made it over the first hill and the village was no longer in sight but I heard rustling in the tree to the left of me. I didn't think twice about it but I thrusted five kunai at the noise.

I remained quiet and then two bodies jumped from the tree, landing in front of me. My instinct was to attack but I'm glad I didn't. It was Hinata and Neji.

"What are you guys doing? I nearly stabbed you both" I said, dropping myself back into a calm position.

"I came to say goodbye and Neji came to come help you" Hinata told me and I was taken back a bit. I wasn't expecting Neji to just come help me.

"I need one last adventure before I settle down and what's Kakashi going to do if I'm already gone?" He asked with a smug expression on his face. I was relieved though, I would have backup this time.

"It also makes me feel better knowing your chances of survival are higher this time" she told me and wrapped her arms around me. That explains why she wasn't in bed this morning when I got up. I just assumed she was next door with the twins.

I squeezed her tightly and gave her a kiss before she let go to step aside.

"Please be careful you two" she told us and gave Neji a hug as well. We nodded our heads and started walking away from her.

"Where are we going first?" He asked me.

"I think starting in the wind country where Konan saved me is a good start" I informed him.

Hinata's POV:

"It's been three months, I'm starting to think something bad happened," Tenten said to me. I didn't want to agree with her, I wanted to argue. Argue that they would come back safe to us. Argue that nothing happened and that woman was an empty threat. But I couldn't. The Kaguya followers were dangerous people and I especially knew that since I shared some DNA with them.

"We just need to wait" was all I could say and I watched her face turn into sadness. The wind country was a good distance away and from what Konan told us it took them a while to get back here from there.

"I don't feel good, " Tenten said and got up from her seat. She ran to the bathroom and I could hear her puking. I wanted to go comfort her but the front door to the house opened and my heart jumped. Please be one of them. I raced towards the door to see Kakashi.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, it wasn't often he just came out of nowhere to be in this house.

"Juri woke up" he told me and it was the first bit of good news I've heard since they left. Well I couldn't say that, Sasuke finally asked Sakura out and were now dating.

We thought she was going to wake up when they left and she never did. It's odd she finally got up today. I'm so happy though, ever since Itachi said he wanted to adopt her I quickly latched onto her. I wanted to be her mother and guide her in life.

"Tenten c'mon! Let's go see Juri, she's awake!" I yelled and I heard motion and she finally joined me.

"You okay?" He asked her and she frowned and shook her head. She was heartbroken and he understood. We all left the house and quickly made our way to the hospital where she was.

It didn't take long and we saw Tsunade outside of her door when we arrived.

"She's okay, just a little confused from being out for so long" she told us before we could even ask any questions. She hit the bottom and her door opened. We all stepped inside. The four of us were happy to see her awake but also curious as to what happened. Maybe she would remember something from that night. We wanted the entire story.

"Hinata sensei, hi" Juri said weakly to me and barely gave us a smile. I smiled back to her and sat on the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and to be honest, she looked terrible. She looked around at everyone and when her eyes landed on Kakashi, fear ignited in her. She was trying to get away but she had no strength.

"Hey, calm down. Kakashi won't hurt you" I told her, placing my hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry, I saw your hair and I thought about that woman" she said and she shivered. She must have seen the same woman that Kishi did.

"What happened when you saw her?" I asked her and hoped she would remember something.

"She appeared in my room and hovered over me. I was scared and I couldn't move. She spoke to me and then she pricked my neck. I fell asleep after that" she told us, but left out the most important part.

"What did she say to you?" Kakashi asked her and shifted a bit.

"She told me that Itachi-sensei killed her husband so she was going to kill him. Then she continued to tell me that when I wake up, it's a sign that one of them is dead and to figure out who" Juri filled us in and I felt my heart shatter. I removed myself from the bed and left the hospital room. I needed air and I needed to see Hanabi.

Kakashis POV:

As soon as the words came out of Juris mouth, Hinata ran.

"Will you guys excuse me?" I asked Tenten and Tsunade. They both nodded and I took after Hinata. I know I wasn't the best person to talk to anymore but she needed someone. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Itachi was really dead this time.

I picked up my movement and I could just barely see her now, she was about to turn onto the road leading to her family's home. I moved as fast as I could and I turned the corner and I ended up grabbing her arm. I stopped her from walking and I pulled her into me, she broke down crying. I sank us to the ground and sat against the fence to just let her cry.

"He's going to be okay, Hinata" I said softly trying to soothe her. I knew he was going to be, we've been down this road many times before. He had Neji with him this time too, I'm sure it's okay.

"What if they got him this time?" Hinata choked out and I held her tighter. I wasn't sure what to say to her about the subject, so I remained silent and hoped our friends would come home. I was also tired of losing people. We didn't need anymore funerals. I didn't want to attend anyone else's funeral in my lifetime unless it's of old age.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked and looked up at me. Her face was red and cheeks were stained with tears. I wiped her face off and nodded my head.

"Can you please start the adoption process of Juri for me?" she asked quietly and I smiled, giving her a head nod. It was the least I could do. I know it's something they both wanted but Hinata was waiting for her to wake up.

"They'll both come home. Death hasn't taken them yet and I don't think today's the day" I told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her and I were in a weird place ever since we broke up but we tried because of the twins. But today, it was okay between us and I was happy.

"Will you walk me to the compound? I want to see Hanabi" she asked me and I got up to help her up. We walked in silence together but I knew holding her while she cried helped.

We reached the front gate and she turned to me, taking my hands in hers.

"Thank you for holding me, I needed it" she said to me.

"It's what you and I are good at. We hold each other when we're hurting" I replied to her and she nodded her head in agreement and walked inside.

It always did help. It was something we've done since we met and somehow it made everything better. I was grateful for it and I'm sure she was somewhere in her heart also.

Now I had to go jump start the paperwork for Juri and inform Sasuke of everything that happened.

Hinatas POV:

"Hanabi?" I asked as I opened her office door. It was the first time I saw her since Itachi left. She had been busy with clan things and I was busy at the academy or locked in my house. I just hadn't been in the mood to see anyone.

"Hey!" Hanabi greeted me with a smile and then it went away quickly. I'm sure my face displayed that I was crying heavily.

"What's the matter?" she asked me and worry spread across her face. She knew Itachi and Neji left the village and I'm sure she was thinking the worst.

I filled her in on everything that had just happened and she gave me a hug.

"They'll be home soon, I can feel it," she said and I believed her. She always had this weird sense to her when people would leave on missions. She could tell if they were going to make it or not.

"So how's being the clan head treating you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's boring, now I know why Dad was always so cranky" she commented which made me laugh. I'm sure there were other reasons too but that's long in the past.

"How's teaching going?" she asked.

"It's okay, the kids are learning fast and some of them are going to be great shinobi," I told her. I was proud of my students, they were going to go far.

"Are you ever going to be a squad leader?" she asked me.

"Actually, Iruka spoke to me about that. He asked me if I wanted to form a team with Juri and Kishi when she woke up. He would find me a third student and I want to say yes" I let her know and she smiled. I guess it was about time I taught the kids outside of the academy too. Juri and Kishi were ready to be chunin and I could lead them into the next rounds of exams.

"That's awesome, I hope you say yes" she encouraged me to do so.

…

Before I went home for the night, I met Konan and Tenten at the village entrance. We had come by every night for the past few weeks, hoping they would come home. We walked down the road a bit to where I said goodbye to them that day.

"Hinata, use your byakugan, maybe you can see them," Tenten said.

"My range of sight isn't nearly as long as Neji's but I'll try" I told her and she smiled a bit. Neji could see for damn near five miles, I could only see for three. But nonetheless I activated it. My head instantly started hurting too.

I focused on the perimeter of my range and I couldn't see anything. Just trees and open fields, I searched every inch of what I could see and found nothing. I even looked behind me a bit and found nothing. Right as I was about to shut it off, I gasped. What I did see blew my mind. I was speechless.

"What do you see? Is it them?" Tenten asked in excitement. I turned my byakugan off and just looked at her.

"No, it's not them. I did see something else though" I looked right into her eyes.

"What?" she asked, sounding nervous now. How the hell am I supposed to say this?

"I.. uh.. We.." I started stuttering and I couldn't get the words out.

"You haven't stuttered in tears and you choose now to do so?" she asked me, her patients wearing thin.

"We're both pregnant" I finally spit it out and I watched Tentens eyes roll back into her head. Konan caught her before she could fall.

"Are you serious?" Konan asked me and I nodded my head. No wonder why we were both being extra dramatic lately. We needed to go see Tsunade right now.

"Hold onto me" I said to Konan and wrapped my arms around them both to flicker into Tsunade's office at the hospital.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked from seeing Tenten out cold in Konan's arms.

"She fainted from the news I just shared. And we need your help" I said to Tsunade.

"What news now?" she asked. We had a pretty big bomb drop on us earlier but here was another one.

"Hinatas is going to stutter again. I'll say it, they're both pregnant and need checkups" Konan told her and her eyes widened.

"This is great news! Let me go get Shizune so she can help me" Tsunade said and looked really happy. She left the office quickly and I for once was glad Konon had no filter. I didn't have to say it again. I was still in shock myself.

…

A few hours had passed and everything was finally in order. I was exhausted and just wanted to lay down. But yet, I was still in the hospital because I was waiting for Tenten. She was asking a lot of questions, which is understandable since it was her first kid. This however was my third child. I was three months pregnant, which meant we conceived this baby the night Kishi lit those buildings on fire. I couldn't wait for him to come home so I could share the news. He was going to be so excited. I'm just surprised I didn't notice I was since I've been through this before.

Then it clicked, I was going to be an auntie. She was having Neji's baby and suddenly my exhaustion wore off because I was overjoyed. That's when the front doors of the hospital opened and Tenten came strolling out with Konan. She stayed with her for support.

"How far along are you?" I asked her, not giving her a second to enjoy the fresh air of the night.

"Four months. Which explains why I've been throwing up so much lately" Tenten joked and I got up from my seat. Neither of us were showing yet which meant we had time to tell everyone when we wanted.

"This is so exciting!" I exclaimed and she nodded in agreement. The first person I was going to tell was Sasuke, since it was his nephew I was holding within me.

"I'll be back later" I said to them and started walking towards Sakura's house, I'm sure he was there.

Luckily Sakuras house was only a minute walk from the hospital so it didn't take long so reach the front steps of her home.

"Naruto! You idiot!" I heard her scream and I couldn't help but to laugh. I knocked on the door and I heard someone run for the door when it swung open. It was Naruto.

"Hinata! Thank goodness. Now Sakura can't kill me in front of the company" he said, pulling me inside to stand behind me. I couldn't stop giggling as we walked to her living room.

"You better hope that's Kakashi sensei, he's the only one who can save you from me!" Sakura yelled again as we rounded the corner. She was on the floor, cleaning up some glass as Sasuke sat there watching.

"I'm not Kakashi, but I think I could save him," I said, making her look at me. She instantly smiled and finished up what she was doing.

"You're lucky" she pointedly said to Naruto as she walked by us. She dumped the glass into a bin and came back into the living room.

"What brings you here?" Sasuke asked and I looked at him. I could tell he was upset, which is probably from what Juri told us. I would be lying if I said I wasn't still a little sad myself but the news I was about to share was overpowering it.

"I come with really good news" I said and Sakura gestured for me to sit but I respectfully declined as I moved into the living room more.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke, activate your sharingan" I said to him and he did it without question. He continued to look at me and then sat up straight. Well, that didn't take him long.

"Is this real?" he asked with excitement in his voice and I nodded my head. He sprang off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. Hsi family would now start to grow bigger and I know that made him happy. One of the goals in life was to restore this clan and I couldn't be happier to help. I told Itachi long ago I would some day.

"Thank you" he whispered to me and we continued hugging. It was the first time he hugged me and I was going to cherish it since he was still terrible at showing emotions.

He finally let go and I could see his eyes were a little wet. Even if Itachi didn't make it back to us for some reason, we had this baby as a reminder of him. Not that either of us wanted to think like this but we both thought it.

"In case you guys are confused, Hinata is pregnant" Sasuke said and Sakura leaped off the couch and both her and Naruto hugged me.

"Congratulations" they both said and let go of me.

"How far along are you?" Sakura asked and I could tell the medic side of her was about to come out.

"Three months. Tsunade just examined me. Along with Tenten" I said and I wanted to slap myself in the head. I hope they didn't catch on to that last part, because it wasn't my place to say that.

"What's wrong with Tenten?" Sasuke asked first. Damn it.

"She's uh.. Also pregnant" I said quickly and everyone became silent. Hearing two people you know pregnant at the same time was a shock.

"This is great! How far along is she?" Sakura asked.

"She's four months, but please keep that a secret until she or Neji tells you" I asked them and they nodded their heads. Then it got quiet from the mention of Neji because he went with Itachi.

"Her secret is safe with us," Sakura said, breaking the silence. I was glad too, I didn't want to be sad right now. We all knew what Juri said about Itachi and the Kaguya lady. How one of them is dead because she is awake. But we also knew when you're a shinobi you don't always make it home. Neji took that chance so he could be in a worse place himself.

"If you need anything, let me know. I can be your personal medic during the pregnancy" Sakura spoke again and I smiled. That was really nice of her. I appreciated it. Not to mention now Tenten could have Tsunade so her first pregnancy nerves weren't so chaotic.

"Thank you for that," I said to her and she bowed a bit.

"What a crazy day we've had. Who knows about you and Tenten?" Sasuke asked, probably do he didn't accidentally say something to someone.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, Konan and you guys know. But I'm also not sure if Tenten told anyone" I told them.

"The last person I'm going to tell tonight is Kakashi, it will be best hearing it from me first" I told them and Sasuke nodded. I wasn't exactly sure how Kakashi would take the news since I wasn't sure how he was feeling these days about the entire situation still.

"I hope it goes well, do you need me to keep an ear out?" Sasuke asked, knowing that it could turn violent since we've physically fought a few times before.

"Um, no. But I do need you to walk me home because I need to talk to you" I told him and I moved out of the way so he could say goodnight to Sakura.

"Bye guys! See you around" I shouted a bit to them as Sasuke closed the door behind us.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. I knew he was my only shot at knowing the truth so I could figure out how to word it better.

"How does Kakashi feel about me?" I asked and he looked confused on why I would ask that.

"It's not what you think," I said quickly, trying to defend myself. I didn't want him to think I was trying to be with Kakashi again.

"Okay. Well, as far as I can tell he's no longer mad about you and Itachi but he still loves you. Why?" he asked me.

"I just needed to know so I could figure out how to word my pregnancy to him without hurting him" I explained and he nodded his head.

"I don't think it's going to matter how you word it. It's going to hurt him" he told me and it made me sad, that's what I didn't want. I sighed and we moved forward without saying anything until we reached Kakashis house.

"Should I wait until morning?" I asked, suddenly I felt nervous.

"No, we have a long day tomorrow and I don't want him to get emotional. At least he can process it tonight" he told me and I nodded my head.

"Since when did you start giving good advice?" I joked as I opened the front door. He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the front porch. I pushed my way inside quietly because I knew the twins were sleeping. The house was quiet and I wondered if he was in the backyard or in his bedroom. I didn't feel like looking so I activated my byakugan and found him quickly.

He was in the backyard on the porch and that's where my legs moved me.

"Kakashi?" I whispered as I made my way outside again.

"Hm?" was all he said and I took a seat next to him. Today was the most I had seen him in one day in a long time.

"I have something to share with you" I said quietly as we both continued to look at the stars. He remained quiet, just waiting for me to speak.

"I'm pregnant," I said and I glanced at him. I waited for him to blow up and start yelling. But nothing came from him except for silence. Which I hated, it was worse than talking at this moment.

"I'm happy for you" he said quietly and I thought my ears were deceiving me. Did I hear that right?

"Really?" was all I managed to speak and I felt dumb.

"Yes. After earlier when you were crying and I was holding you. It made me realize something" he continued to speak and now it was my turn to be quiet.

"All the emotions I've felt in the past few months just went away. All the anger, hurt and sadness. I remembered why we were good friends long before we dated. It was because we could speak without speaking. It was something I needed to remember. So yes, I'm happy for you" he said and finally looked at me.

I barely smiled but I knew he was right. Because now I can see he was right, I didn't feel any emotion between us but pure friendship again and I was glad about it.

"I'm always going to love you and I can be okay with it now. You've given me two beautiful children and that's all I could ever want and need in my life now" he spoke again and I pulled him into for a hug. He returned it and we sat there for a few minutes like that before I pulled away.

Even though Itachi and Neji weren't here right now, everything felt normal for once and I was grateful.

Mystery POV:

Dragging a dead body sucked and took so much more energy than I anticipated. I hated every second of this and I couldn't wait to get to my destination. It was so close, yet so far. I had no energy left but I had to make it. I needed to prove I was finally good enough and to wipe the slate clean. To start a normal life, now that they were dead, I could finally move forward and feel free again.

**Who do you think the mystery person is? I told y'all in the last Itachi update that drama was coming. **


	54. Chapter 54

(Itachis Ending)

Neji POV:

Beep, beep, beep. Was all I heard and it was making me irritated. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the light. I gave my eyes a few minutes to adjust and I looked around. I was in a hospital but not the leafs hospital. How'd I get here?

"Oh good, you're finally awake" a woman said from the left of me. I looked over to her and it was Temari of the sand village. She was Gaara's sister and I knew she was a good guy but that didn't explain why I was in the sand village. Last I remembered I was near Konanas old home, fighting that demon woman with Itachi.

"You're safe here, please don't try and get up" she assured me as she herself moved from her seat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, hoping it wasn't for too long.

"We found you about two months ago, you were knocked out in the desert. Were you trying to go home?" She asked, looking curious. I've been unconscious for two months?! Was I trying to go home? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"If you can't remember, it's okay. You had a nasty head wound and I'm sure your memory will come back once all the drugs wear off" she informed me and I moved my hand to touch my head. I could feel bandages all over the place now.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked, hopefully I could talk to him and see if he remembered.

"Was someone with you?" She asked and my eyes widened. Did something happen?

"I was with my partner, he's also apart of the leaf. He's a Uchiha, he's got a giant fan on the back of his clothes" I told her, probably not my best explanation of things but I was trying.

"You were the only one we found on our patrol" she told me and sadness overcame me. Did he not make it? I felt like a failure. I went with him to ensure he would get back home.

"Does the leaf know I'm here?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes, they were waiting for you to wake up before they sent people to bring you home. I will let Gaara know to send word" she said to me and left my room. Alone with my thoughts was not what I wanted.

-three days later-

I felt weak but at least I could stand now. And now I had a clearer picture of what I looked like. I had four nasty cuts on my right eye from the eyebrow bone to my cheekbone. I'm assuming someone tried to steal my eye. Go figure, my entire life this was never a problem. Now all of sudden since my caged bird seal is gone, I had a problem. Other than that, the bruises and small fracture in my wrist were my only problems.

"Neji!" Someone yelled and I had never been so happy to hear that voice. It belonged to my uncle. I wasn't expecting him to be apart of the people coming to get me.

I turned around to see him, Ino and Shikomaru. What an odd set of people. Nonetheless my uncle pulled me into a quick hug and let me go.

"We didn't think you were coming home, it's been six months" he exclaimed and my eyes opened as wide as they could go.

"Six months?!" Was all I managed. That means I'm missing a lot more time of my memories than I thought.

"You were gone for four months before we received word you were here, two months ago" Shikamaru said, which I was thankful for. Now I had a timeline.

"We've brought Ino with us to scape your mind before we leave. Itachi might be closer than we think and we want to check. I nodded my head and hoped she could find some answers.

"Let's have you two sit down" Temari said and we moved to the seats in the corner that were close to each other.

"You ready?" She asked me and I nodded my head. She made her hand signs and I could feel my eyes roll back and then it was just her and I. We were inside my head and I felt funny.

I looked at her and she walked right into me, I felt like I was being controlled. So this is what it was like to be under the Yamanaka Clans mind control jutsu. I could see how this was really helpful but dangerous now.

…

I opened my eyes again to see everyone staring at us, I had full control over myself.

"You had a memory seal locked away in there so you couldn't remember where the body was" Ino spoke softly and I looked at her. What body? Then like a strike of lightning all my memories flooded back like a small movie and I held my head for a second. It was a rush but it was soon over.

"We killed that woman and we're trying to bring the body back to the leaf" I said out loud, it was the first memory that came to my attention.

"Then as we were walking, the body twitched and I fell unconscious" I told them, now looking around at everyone.

"Do you don't know where Itachi is?" My uncle asked me and I shook my head. Everyone looked concerned around now.

"Let's get you back home, there's good news there" my uncle said and I wanted to question him but I didn't. What good news could possibly be back home?

…

I was finally inside the leaf. It took three days to get back here but I've never been so happy to see a door. The door that would lead to see Kakashi and whoever else was inside.

The door finally opened and we stepped in. The first person I saw was Hinata and I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her into a hug. All the pent up frustration and sadness I harbored started coming out in tears. I could hear her crying as well. Probably from happiness to see me but sadness because it was only me.

She let go off me and I just kept looking at her. Just seeing her face brought me comfort and then I noticed it. She was pregnant and my eyes grew wide. I went to open my mouth and no words came out.

"We can discuss that afterwards. You need to inform us of everything you know" Kakashi said and I looked up at him and I took a deep breath. I could remember everything except for the most important, where my friend was.

"It took us about two months to locate that woman. She was hard to find and then we watched her for a month. She was living her life like a normal civilian. Playing with children, helping elderly people and tending to a garden" I started with and it made me disgusted knowing she tricked everyone into thinking she was kind.

"We waited until dark one night and moved towards her home. We sat on the roof while we waited for her to come out for her nightly cup of tea on the porch. She sat down and Itachi vanished. I had to activate my byakugan to find them both. He wanted to avoid a blood bath so he stood behind her with a kunai"

"Before he could even do it, she turned around and blasted him in the chest so hard he dented the wall with his body. She knew we were watching her and didn't hesitate to try and kill Itachi. She morphed her fingers into points and aimed at his jugular. I moved as quick as I could and ended up kicking her"

"She sent us on a wild chase after that. We chased her all the way to the lightning country and back. She had her own team mates along the way. We were out numbered a lot of the time. We finally cornered her on the border of the wind and fire country" my speech slowed down a bit because I was getting upset now. It was a really long journey.

"She swore that her husband didn't die in vain. That Itachi was going to be tortured to death because a quick death wasn't in her plans. I just remember fighting with her and Itachi somehow managed to finally stab her in the neck with his kunai from the back. We sat around for a few hours after that to make sure she was dead. We started to drag her back with us" Hinata grabbed my hand with hers to give me comfort.

"I was dragging her because Itachi was in bad shape. The initial blast she made on him really set him back and continued to get worse. Anyways, her body twitched and.. and.." my memories had ended. I closed my eyes and tried to search within my mind for the rest of the story and I couldn't find it.

"Neji, it's okay," Kakashi said to me and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"We have more than enough information now. We'll assemble a tracking team and send them out" he told us all and I nodded my head.

"I can help, I have the best vision in this village" I said to him and he shook his head.

"No, you need rest. You also need to remain here" he gave me a stern look and I felt a little confused. I didn't bother arguing, I had no place too.

"Neji, just one more question" Kakashi asked me and I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Where exactly did you guys sit when she died? That's a crucial step in finding him" he asked me.

"There's a small cave with a waterfall on the border, a few miles away before the sand starts building up" I answered him, hoping he knew what I was talking about and he nodded his head.

"Neji, walk with me" Hinata said and started pulling me away from everyone.

"I'll come find you guys later, I'm glad you're home" my Uncle said to me, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

Hinata continued to pull me until we reached the outside.

"It's okay you can't remember" she started as we started walking towards home.

"It's not, his life is still in danger and I was there so it wouldn't be" I tried to argue with her and I started getting angry with myself again. She wrapped her arm around my waste while we walked, I missed her a lot. I missed Tenten even more and I couldn't wait to see her.

"There are other things you need to worry about," she said to me, changing the subject. What's that supposed to mean?

We reached the house and Hinata stopped me.

"Close your eyes, there's a surprise in the house for when you returned" she told me and I did what I was told.

"Don't cheat and stay quiet," she said, poking me in the shoulder. I laughed but only a little bit. I heard the front door open and we walked in.

"Tenten! Close your eyes! I brought you something!" Hinata screamed and shut the door behind me.

"My eyes are closed and I'm in the living room!" Tenten yelled back and my heart warmed just hearing her. I smiled just knowing in a few seconds I would see her.

Hinatas POV:

I looked at Neji when Tenten yelled back and I couldn't help but to smile when he heard her. I knew they loved each other so much and it was nice to see. It was just pure, genuine love since they were small children. Even though Nejis face had changed now from the scar around his eye, I knew it wouldn't deter Tenten from loving him.

I grabbed Nejis hand and started pulling him forward slowly. We reached the living room and Tenten was sitting on the couch. You could tell she was pregnant now, she was seven months in. Sometimes I forgot she was a month ahead of me.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I said and watched them both listen. They kind of just stood still like they were looking at a ghost.

"You.. you're home" Tenten stuttered and ran to him. She crashed into him and continued to stand there.

"You're with a child?" he asked her and she nodded her head and buried her face into his neck. He finally wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there holding each other.

"Well.. I'm gonna go. I'll make sure Konan and I stay at Kakashis for the night so you have the house to yourselves" I told them and squeezed my way past them.

I left the house and made my way back towards the hokage manor. I was going on this search mission with whomever he picks. They needed a search team and that's exactly what I was told when my genin squad was formed all those years ago.

I climbed the stairs again and I knocked on the door before I opened it. It was only Kakashi and Sasuke this time.

"I want to be a part of the search mission for Itachi," I said and closed the door behind me. They both looked at me like I was crazy because I was asking for something dangerous while pregnant.

"You're going to risk the life of my nephew to look for my brother?" Sasuke asked me before Kakashi could get a sentence out.

"Yes. All of these problems we're having with the kaguya followers is because of a stupid choice I made all that time ago" I argued with him and stayed silent for a second.

"You're just going to put more stress on us to protect you" he finally rebutled.

"You need my eyes, they're the third best trained ones in my clan. You wont allow Neji to go because of his baby. Let me fill in" I shot back at him.

"Are you two done?" Kakashi asked and we both glared at him.

"I've summoned people to come help. Now, Hinata, you may go but you have an hour to find a personal bodyguard who will protect you but help with the mission as well. Meet at the gate when you're done" Kakashi said and Sasuke's face twisted with anger. I smirked and didn't take a second look at them before I ran out of the office. I knew exactly who I was asking for help.

I ran as fast as my body would let me, my feet were stomping on pavement and finally hit the dirt road. I got to the compound quick enough and slowed down so I could breathe normal while I walked.

"Lady Hinata, you're out late" the guard at the gate said.

"Yes, but it's urgent" I told him and he quickly opened the gate for me to walk inside.

I zipped down the hallways and arrived at the door to the person I needed the most right now. I knocked and hoped he was still awake.

"Come in" he said and I opened the door to the office.

"Father" I said politely and bowed toward him a bit.

"What brings you here? It's later" he asked me. I explained the situation as quickly as I could and he got up from his seat.

"I will meet you at the compound gate in ten minutes. Let me collect some things" he told me and I instantly smiled. I knew he would help me, I knew it was more for the safety of his grandchild than anything. But I picked him because I knew another pair of my clans eyes would be helpful.

I shuffled toward the gate and I just waited. I looked out to the sun setting, it was lovely to watch and I didn't remember the last time I did this.

"Alright, I'm ready," my Dad said from behind me. He had a small bag with him and nothing more. He was more prepared than I was. I had nothing with me except for my water bottle I've been carrying around for a few months now.

We made our way towards the village gates in silence and I could finally see who Kakashi summoned for this. Kiba, Shino and Sasuke were waiting for us, along with Kakashi and Akamaru.

"I see you found your help," Kakashi said, giving my father a slight bow.

"Alright, we're gonna find your man in no time, Hinata" Kiba said with joy that I laughed a little bit.

"You have one week and you are to report back here, no excuses. Sasuke is your captain for this, please listen" Kakashi spoke with a demanding tone and we all agreed. I did notice he looked at me when he said to listen.

"You're unbelievable. You didn't even bring a jacket" Sasuke snapped to me and took his cloak off. He wrapped it round me and started walking away from the small group of us. I nearly laughed but I knew better, it would just turn into an argument.

"C'mon guys" Kiba said and all of us moved forward.

..

It took two days but we got to the spot where Neji explained they sat, waiting to make sure she was dead and Akamaru started barking instantly. He ran forward and started sniffing around.

"Hiashi, see if you see anything. Shino send your bugs out in a mile radius" Sasuke snapped and I watched everyone going to work.

"Kiba, what is it?" I asked since he understood Akamaru.

"It's a mix of blood from the three of them" he said and I examined closer. I wish I didn't though, there was more blood on the ground here then there should have been. Then Akamaru's tail stopped wagging and it made me uneasy.

"Guys, Akamaru found something. We need to move" Kiba said and everyone listened, following the dog. His nose was the most useful thing we had at the moment. We ran through the woods for what seemed like forever and we arrived at a lake. Akamaru started going crazy near the water and I immediately activated my blood line to search around the area.

"There's nothing here but lake, Hinata" Kiba said to me but I wasn't going to give up. I continued looking and then I spotted something under the water, it looked like an entrance.

"There's a cave entrance under the water" I told them and deactivated my bloodline.

"Shino, will you help us out here?" Kiba asked and he nodded. Shino had trained his bugs for all types of terrain and summoned a few. He encased them in some chakra and they started swimming underwater.

"Now, we wait," My father said, taking a seat near the lake.

"I think we're wasting our time," Kiba said, taking a seat near my dad.

"We need to check to be sure" he reprimanded him and everyone stayed silent after that. Just waiting for Shino's bugs to do their work.

About an hour had passed and Shino's bugs appeared again. They crawled over to him and back into his jacket.

"It seems they have found four bodies in the cave, there is an underground hideout" Shino informed us and I started to worry.

"Are they dead bodies?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, we need to go down there" he told me and we all looked at Sasuke.

"I hope everyone can swim," he told us and I jumped off the ground.

"Akamaru and I will stay here on watch, you guys go" Kiba volunteered and we all got into the water.

I took the deepest breath I could muster and we kicked downward towards the cave entrance. The water got darker as we went down deeper but I pushed myself. Itachi could be down here and I wasn't going to give up easily.

As we moved forward, I could see a small light and I kicked faster because I was running out of breath. We surfaced and Shino was right, this was an underground hideout of some sort.

We all got out of the water and remained silent, in case of an ambush. Shino led the way since his bugs told him and we reached a hallway. We formed a line and finally reached a giant open room. It was poorly lit and I saw what I think was the bodies. I activated my prowess and could see they were all alive. Then my heart skipped a beat, Itachi. I knew that chakra pattern by the back of my hand.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand in mine and we could barely see each other but I nodded my head. He knew I could see Itachi and he squeezed.

"I don't see anyone else here, nor any traps" I whispered to everyone and we moved forward once again. We made our way over to the lumps on the ground and I kneeled next to him. My vision was back to normal now and I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"Itachi" I whispered, picking up his head. Then I felt something sticky on my hands and I wasn't sure what it was but he didn't wake up.

"How do we get all these people out of here?" Shino asked us.

"You don't" a voice boomed in the cave and suddenly the cave lit up and the bodies vanished. I looked down to see I was holding mud. How is this possible? I got off the ground and looked over to see a woman. I became furious.

"Where's Itachi?" I demanded, moving in front of everyone.

"You must be Hinata, he's talked about you a lot" she snapped to me and I could feel the chakra brimming in my hands.

"We look a lot alike, have you noticed?" she asked me, trying to make me more mad.

"If you want to live, I suggest you give him back" I growled at her and she started laughing.

"Fine, you want to see him?" she asked and suddenly a chain appeared in his hand. She yanked on it and like magic he came up from the floor. I nearly gasped, he was mutilated. He tried to stand up and she jerked the chain toward her.

"I didn't tell you to move" she barked and he fell on the ground in front of her. I watched Sasuke twitch and I knew he was just as pissed.

"Look who came to see you" she said sweetly to him, moving his head to look at us.

"Stop teasing me!" he yelled, jerking his head back to look at the floor. He must think we aren't real.

"Itachi, we're here to save you!" I said loudly to him and his body stiffened. He looked over slightly and we made eye contact. I saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes before looking at the floor again.

"He's mine. He caused me great pain and he is going to die by my hand" she spat at us, kicking him in the side. I've heard that before and it was from Sasuke a long time ago.

"No, he won't," Shino said and the chain dropped from her hands.

"Why can't I move?" she asked and I could see fear spread across her face. Then before I could move Sasuke and my father jumped forward towards the woman. The father was attacking her chakra points, blocking her limbs so she really couldn't move. Sasuke grabbed his brother and moved back next to me with him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" she hissed as Shino's bugs were growing. I assumed they were eating her chakra.

"She's coming back to the leaf with us. Hinata, are you capable of flickering you and him back to Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes but it's going to be the last thing I can do until we get home" I told him truthfully. My chakra reserves were running low due to the pregnancy. He nodded and placed Itachi on the ground. I kneeled next to him and got us out of the cave.

"Where are the others?" Kiba asked when he saw us. It was finally night out now and I wished it was light out. We had a two day trip back to the leaf and it was going to take three now because of the condition of Itachi.

"They're dealing with that woman. Can you go find wood so we can make a fire?" I asked him and he took off with Akamaru. I finally had a moment alone with Itachi and it didn't feel real.

"Itachi" I whispered, rolling him onto his back.

"Hm?" he said and I grabbed his hand.

"You're finally safe," I said to him. I wish I could heal him a little bit but I had no chakra.

"I've missed you" he wheezed out and I smirked.

"I've missed you too but I had a piece of you with me for a bit now" I said back to him and moved his hand to my stomach. His eyes drifted over and I saw nothing but pure love over the agony of his body.

"This isn't real" he whispered and passed out again. I held his hand with both of mine and kissed his knuckles.

"It's real, my love. I'm so sorry for what you went threw" I said to him and I let the tears come back out.

…

Our journey was almost over, we should be entering the leaf village in a bit. It took a bit longer due to Itachi's injuries. He was on the back of Akamaru, who looked tired from carrying him. And the boys took turns carrying that woman's body too. She was currently in a paralyzed state so she could be questioned and mind walked.

Then the gates came into view and I was relieved. Hopefully life could go back to normal now before this baby came.

"You and your father get Itachi to the hospital, the rest of us will check in" Sasuke instructed us as we approached the gates and finally entered the leaf.

"Akamaru, bring Itachi to the hospital and then go home," Kiba instructed and he barked. We went our separate ways and rushed to the hospital since we were home.

We reached the hospital, got Itachi to Tsunade and now we played the waiting game. We had no idea what was wrong with him and wasn't sure how long it would take.

"You can go home if you want," I told my father and looked over to him. He looked tired and was leaning against the hospital wall.

"No. He's family at this point, that would be rude" he said with no emotion and closed his eyes. I smiled and relaxed myself.

Itachis POV:

"_Itachi, I'm here to help" I heard the innocent voice of my girlfriend yell to me. I knew it wasn't real though. I didn't want to look, if I looked she would hurt me again. _

"_Get up!" the woman screamed and slapped me in the face. I opened my eyes to look at her. The more I looked at her, the more I grew angry. She was a reminder of Hinata and it hurt knowing I would never see her again. My hope was gone and it wasn't coming back. The only thing I looked forward to now was dying. _

"_Can you just kill me?" I begged the woman and I knew the answer but I tried anyway. _

"_No, you will suffer for what you did to my husband" she spat at me, clawing her way down my chest again. I flinched, but barely. She had been hurting me so much up to this point, I felt numb. It also didn't help that I could barely breathe. I felt like I did all those years ago before Tsunade and Shizune healed my lungs. _

"_Please?" I begged once more, hoping she could knock me unconscious. That way she would leave me alone and time would pass. _

"_Enough!" she screamed and morphed her hand into pointed shards. She jammed her hand into my leg and I kept my scream in. _

"_Scream or you'll get it worse" she hissed and I shook my head. I watched her other hand enter my other leg and she kept twisting. I was hoping enough blood came out of me. She removed her hands quickly and I still wouldn't make noise. _

"_Your insolence is what brought you here in the first place" she hissed to me and punched me as hard as she could. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I knew that the darkness was coming for me. _

_My insolence wasn't why I was here. The love I held for Konan and Hinata were. This woman didn't realize that Konan was the one who ended her husband's life. I would never let her know because I would rather take this, than have them hurting. And Hinatas life was more important than my own too. I would sacrifice myself for the ones I loved over and over again, even if it killed me. _

_Then I felt it, the darkness came and hopefully I wouldn't wake up again. _

"He's always been a fighter but this time he's just lucky" someone said and I was sure it was Tsunade. This isn't real, she was tricking me again. I tried to summon my chakra again and it hurt. I felt like I was on fire and I gave up. It was useless.

"Why is his heart monitor going crazy?" someone else said and I could have sworn it was Hiashi.

"He's having a nightmare," Tsunade said again. Was it really a nightmare if I was living in hell?

"Itachi, you're safe and you're okay" I heard her, it was Hinata. My heart broke knowing it wasn't her. Then I felt a hand on me and I felt my face twist, I was waiting to be hurt. But, it didn't come.

"Open your eyes," Hinata said again and I didn't want to. All I was going to see was that woman's face.

"Please just let me die" I managed to choke out. That's all I wanted, why couldn't she just end me.

"You can't die, we just got you home" she said again but I could hear sadness.

"Maybe you guys should come back tomorrow, he's been in a non stop cycle of torcher" Tsunade said.

"I will stay here until he awakes" she told Tsunade and then I realized I might actually be saved.

"I will also stay here but I'm going to grab a coffee" Hiashi said and I heard movement. People were moving around and then it was quiet. A few minutes went by and I felt warmth on top of my hand.

"Take your time, my love, I'm not going anywhere," Hinata said quietly and I knew I had to open my eyes. My fear was getting the better of me but what if it was really her?

I slit my eyes open and the room light was dimmed. I was in the hospital and Hinata was holding my hand, sitting in a chair next to my bed. She was looking at me and I opened my eyes some more. She didn't say anything and our eyes remained locked. I watched her eyes get watery and some tears fell. Maybe I was safe after all..

"If you're really Hinata, answer my questions" I said softly and she nodded her head. That woman couldn't possibly know the answers. She wasn't a mind reader.

"How did my cousin Shisui die?" I asked.

"Suicide" she responded and waited for more questions.

"What's the only distinction between my clones and I?" I asked again.

"You have an irregular chakra pattern in your lung" she answered quickly again.

"Where's Kisame buried?" my final question, only few people knew that answer too.

"At home by our lake" she said and I knew it was her. My fake reality shattered and I felt safe again. I pulled on her wrist a bit so she would come hug me. She got up quickly and laid her head on my chest. It hurt just having a small amount of pressure there but I didn't care at the moment. I could feel the tears coming from my eyes.

"The past six months have been hell" she told me and moved to finally look at me, giving me a light kiss. She removed herself from me and then I noticed her stomach, she was pregnant. Why didn't I notice it before?

"I can't wait to start a family with you," I said to her, touching her stomach gently. The one thing I didn't think I'd ever get, I have now. I couldn't control the happy tears coming from my eyes. I didn't even think I would see the leaf again.

The door opened and Hiashi had walked in, holding his coffee.

"Ah, you're aware now. Welcome back" he said to me and sat in the chair in the corner again. I nodded my head, I wasn't expecting to see him here.

"Get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up," Hinata said to me, rubbing his thumb over my knuckle. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't have a nightmare.

"_I'm done playing" I heard the woman and my heart stopped. She was alive? I turned but not quick enough because I felt the chain clicking around my neck. I looked to see Neji unconscious on the ground, bleeding from his head. Then she whipped it and we went underground. _

_We ended up landing in some sort of cave and the chain was draining my chakra. I tried to fight her but I was getting tired really quick. _

"_You're mine until you take your last breath" she said and yanked the chain towards her. I forced my face away from her. _

"_What? You have a problem killing people now?" she spit at me and I felt her drag her claws down my face. I could feel the blood starting to form on my face. _

"_Just kill me, I know that's what you want" I told her and she laughed. She kicked me backwards and I didn't bother. _

_Everytime I think I'm safe, fate turns ugly. _

"Itachi, wake up" I heard and felt my body shaking. I swung my arm and it connected with something.

"Get away from me, just end me" I hissed and opened my eyes.

"Hinata don't go near him," Tsunade said and I looked. Tsunade was holding her arm, did I hit her?

"I'm.. sorry" I said in shock. I could have hit Hinata.

"It's okay, you're going through a lot," Tsuande exclaimed. I looked at Hinata and she barely smiled at me.

"We're going to go home for a little bit, I'll bring you fresh clothes," Hinata said and her and her father left my room.

"I've brought someone here to talk to you, I'm hoping it helps," Tsuande said and Shizune came into the room. Tsunade had left us alone and she took a chair near my bed.

"This feels like old times," she said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work because the amount of psychological torchur this time was different. This was going to scare me because if I had a nightmare at home, I might hurt someone or myself.

"I wish it didn't" I mumbled and just looked at her. I knew she felt bad but I didn't know if talking with her was going to help this time.

"I have no hope this time, that woman crushed me" I told her and she remained quiet.

"Surely something kept you going" she commented and I shook my head.

"She kept making me believe I was saved. Then every time I thought I was safe, she would beat me. I stopped feeling things quickly. The less I scream the more she would hurt me" I explained to her and I kept seeing her hands morph into weapons. I could see her piercing my skin but I was numb.

"Maybe we can have Ino take some or your memories away" she said, I could see the remorse in her eyes for what I went through. Maybe Ino taking some of the memories away would help. But what about my scars? It would frustrate me knowing I couldn't remember how I got them. But what was worse?

"I don't know what I want right now" I admitted and got more comfortable on the bed.

"Would you like to take a walk?" she asked me. I didn't know if I had the strength too.

"I don't feel strong enough yet" I told her and closed my eyes. Hopefully she would just leave and I could nap without fear of hurting someone.

**Well, this wasn't the best chapter but I hope you guys like it. Also, I have a few more chapters for each ending. I have a few more ideas! **


	55. Chapter 55

**This is technically the other half of chapter 52, this is right after Hiashi delivered the news of his father being sick. Also, another note at the bottom. **

(Kakashis Ending)

Kakashis POV:

"Keep it clean, boys" Yamato announced looking at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto just grinned and Sasuke flexed his hand while cracking his neck.

Yamato bent down and waved the flag for the round to start and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto activated Sage mode and just waited. I pushed myself a little closer to the edge of the seat so I could sit up straighter.

Sasuke's sword pierced the ground and Naruto moved quickly to avoid it as Sauske appeared again, forcing a kick when he landed. Naruto spun quickly to grab his leg and throw him, he caught some air.

Times like this I wish I still had the sharingan so I could really watch them because I was having trouble keeping up with their speed with my normal eyes, I was adjusting though.

"I can see now that Itachi wasn't the only Uchiha with talent" Konan said to the right of me and I glanced at her. I nodded my head in agreement, maybe I could have Sasuke show her some of his family history now that he's come to terms with it.

"I know the little one will be too," I said, giving her a small smile. I could tell from the look in her eyes, it meant a lot.

I averted my eyes back to the fight and it was really a blur of colors at this point. Neither of them would give up but you could tell they had no energy left from their movements. The match was just about breaching an hour long and Yamato finally appeared in the middle of the now destroyed arena.

"I'm declaring this a draw" he yelled for everyone to hear. Naruto and Sasuke both fell to one knee, trying to breathe. Well, if it's a draw then that means they're going to rematch in the near future.

Sakura and another medical student came onto the field to guide the participants into the back and Yamato waited for them to leave.

"Next participants, Neji and Hinata Hyuga" Yamato announced and looked at me. He was sure that I was facing Neji but Hinata had convinced us it would be better if they fought. Who better to test Neji's abilities than someone who knows every piece of him? I agreed to it because Hinata needed to release more emotions than I did.

Both of them emerged from the small tunnel and took their stances near Yamato. He waved the small flag and Hinata didn't waste a second as she shot forward toward Neji's chest, her hands lit up with power to kill. He had just managed to dodge out of way when he kicked her legs out from underneath her.

She gained her place swiftly like she didn't even fall and more of chakra was coming from her hands. She wasn't being gentle with him at all, she was pushing him and as much as I knew he could fight back, he kept backing up. He was dodging all her attacks with ease, using his own chakra to knock her hands away.

Hinata moved forward once more and Neji used eight trigram revolving walls and she got caught in it, she got thrown back and skidded on her back into the dirt. He stood still and activated his byakugan, waiting for her. Probably scanning to see if he could find a weak spot.

I could have sworn I'd seen a small smile appear on his face as he started moving forward quickly, Hinata was still getting off the ground when he jabbed her in the side. A few more jabs had gotten her but she got off the ground and held her stance again.

It reminded me of a time when Neji was out for blood with Hinata. When life could have been a lot different if he didn't find his way. I'm not sure if he even would have made it into being the age he is now if he didn't, his anger would have gotten the better of him. I'm glad it didn't though.

…

The tournament went well, all the victors who signed up seemed to get the energy out they needed and now we were sitting around my living room. I looked around to see everyone content and now I guess would be a good time to tell them about tomorrow. I sighed and Sasuke looked at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked and everyone immediately looked at me. After all this time being the leader of this village, nothing was more intense then the stares I was getting.

"Everyone in this room, I need all of our schedules cleared for tomorrow" I told him and he nodded.

"For what reason? The children have a big test tomorrow at the academy" Hinata chimed in.

"Well, I guess they have an extra day to study," I told her and she gave me a stare.

"Anyways, we're having a family day at the Hyuga residence tomorrow. Hiashi would like to discuss something with us" I spoke, looking at them.

"I need your schedule clear too so you and Sakura can help Konan with whatever she needs" I told Sasuke and he nodded. He didn't bother asking questions because he knew I would end up telling him later on or tomorrow.

"For what reason?" Neji finally asked me, moving the ice pack off of his left hand.

"Your uncle will explain tomorrow," I said, trying really hard to not break and tell them. I couldn't do that to them because then we would end up at the compound. Something I really rather not do right now.

Silence filled the air. I hated it when the both of them were quiet. It felt like doomsday.

"Well, if schedules need to be cleared, we need to go to the manor" Sasuke piped up and I jumped up quickly. We shuffled out of the room, leaving Hinata, Neji, Konan, Sakura and Tenten alone.

"So what's going on?" Sasuke asked as we continued walking. Taking in the beautiful night we were having.

"Hiashi's father is sick. He probably doesn't have much longer" I said quietly. We might be out of the district but that didn't mean I wanted anyone else to hear if they were around.

"So how come he wants to see everyone suddenly, I thought he was upset with Hinata and you about the twins?" he questioned me and I sighed a bit. That's what I thought too, but death will do that to you. I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't sure what to say to him at this point.

-the next morning-

"Daddy" a little voice woke me up and I cracked my eyes open. I guess I fell asleep in the kids room on their couch.

"Yeah baby?" I asked Karasu and looked at her.

"Food" she said, pointing to her mouth. I nodded my head and headed to grab her up. Then I realized Sakumo wasn't in this room and my heart started beating quickly.

"Where's your brother?" I asked my daughter, hoping she would understand and tell me something. She pointed toward the door and I moved fast with her in my arms.

"Sakumo?" I said loudly in the hallway and listened. Nothing.

"Sakumo!" I yelled this time, walking toward the front door, what if he got out? It was closed and I turned quickly towards the back door. They were getting smart and I knew sooner or later they were going to open the door. But why? Why of all mornings, was it this morning?

I saw the back door open and my heart started speeding up more, please be in the backyard. I moved around the corner and into the garden, where he was sitting and playing with the dirt. I finally calmed down.

"Sakumo, you can't leave the house with an adult" I said with a harsher tone, picking him up off the floor.

"Play" he said, reaching for the pile of the dirt he had collected in whatever amount of time he was out here for.

"Later, we're going to Grandpa's house" I said to them and they cheered, completely forgetting about the dirt. Toddlers definitely had a small attention span.

"Let's get some breakfast and wake Mommy up," I said quietly to them. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure this morning was a smooth ride for my wife.

I got them some dry cereal and fruit pretty quickly and I made sure they couldn't escape their high chairs. They seemed secure so I headed towards our bedroom.

"Hinata" I said quietly, getting closer to the bed. She was in a deep sleep and looked really comfortable but we had to get going soon.

I crawled on top of her gently and buried my face into her neck, giving her a light kiss. Working my way up towards her mouth.

"Hinata" I whispered into her ear and then I nudged her face with mine. She made the smallest of noises but I knew she was awake now.

She grabbed my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss and I wish we could stay like this for a while but I knew we couldn't.

"We need to get going soon, we're going to the compound today remember?" I asked her, continuing to give her kisses everywhere.

"If you keep kissing me, I'll make sure we're late" she said, grabbing a fist full of my shirt. She pulled me into another deep kiss and then pushed me away.

"Well, that was rude" I scoffed towards her, pretending to be hurt. She gave me a look and I started laughing as I backed away from her.

"I'll show you rude later," she said and got off the bed.

"Don't tempt me with a good time now" I complained to her and she pushed me backwards a little bit. I smirked and left the room so she could get ready for the day.

…

"Neji, come on!" Hinata yelled loudly, knocking loudly again on his front door.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Ru asked her and Hinata turned to look at her.

"I just want to know why we're all going over today, it's driving me crazy" she huffed, crossing her arms. I felt bad, I knew why we were going.

Then Nejis door finally opened, him and Tenten stepped outside. We all started heading towards the compound. It didn't take long but I wish it had, the more time we wasted the less it would suck.

"Lady Hinata, Neji, Hokage-sama" the guard greeted us, bowing before opening the metal gates. We said our hellos and continued forward towards the gathering room. I only assumed we would be in there so the kids could run around.

Neji had opened the door and walked in, I held Karasu closer to me and Sakumo jumped out of Hinata's arms.

We walked into the room to greet Hiashi and his father. Sakumo took no time to run up to Hiashi and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ampa'" he said and let him go. Karasu saw her brother and followed in his footsteps. Which gave me the time to look at Hiashi's father, he looked pale and really thin. I'm sure it took his energy to get into this room today.

"Sakumo, Karasu, meet my Dad. He's also your grandpa" Hiashi told the twins and they looked at him. They walked up to him and gave him a hug. I could see he enjoyed the kids, I wish we had more time with him. I remember him being a really nice person when I was a child.

"I'm glad you all made it," Hiashi said, gesturing to the seats he had set up for us. He even made sure some toys were out for the kids. Which they took no time to play with.

"Yes, us too" I chimed in so it wouldn't be awkward.

"You wanted to speak to us, Uncle?" Neji asked. I looked over towards him, he wasted no time at all. Tenten placed her hand on top of his and Hiashi sighed.

"Your grandfather would like to speak with you two" he said and we all looked towards him.

"Yes. Well, let's not beat around the bush now" he said and we remained quiet.

"I'm very ill. I've come to terms that I won't be around much longer and I wanted to give you, Hinata and Neji something before the time comes" he told us and I glanced over to Hinata and Neji, they looked shocked and I knew they were trying to form words in their minds.

"I'm sorry for the sudden shock but ever since the day you announced the twins to the villages, it made me realize, I missed a lot of time with you all" he continued speaking. I could hear it in his voice, this was hard for him to just open up so easily. It reminded me of my father, and then I realized why Hiashi was the way he was.

"How much time do you have?" Hinata asked, finally finding her voice.

"A few weeks," he told them.

"As I was saying, there's a piece of land not from the compound. Neji, I would like you to have it. You can build a new home there for you and your woman. To start a family when the time comes" he told him and Neji's face stayed stoic.

"Hinata, I have a check for you and Kakashi. I want you to make sure all three of your children have the best future you can have" he finished, they were giving us more money? I was more shocked at the fact he mentioned Itachi's child.

"I can't accept your money" she told him and he shook his head.

"No, you will accept it. I won't need it and your father and sister are well taken care of as it is" he shot back at her and she nodded her head. I knew she wasn't going to argue anymore.

"Now, I've said all I said. How about we eat?" he asked and called for one of the branch members to come in. Then silence filled the air, except for the sound of the children playing.

"Well, since introductions weren't made. Our little girl is Karasu and our son is Sakumo" I said, pointing to each so Hiashi's Dad would at least know their names.

"Ah, Sakumo. That was your father, yes? He was a great shinobi in his time" he commented and I smiled.

"Yes, he was. It's too bad he isn't around anymore" I spoke, I knew if my Dad was here. He would be retired and had a change of heart.

"I see Sakumo has inherited the Hyuga eyes" he commented on the fact he was a spinning image of Hinata. I knew he was trying to change the subject too.

"Yes, we're not sure about Karasu yet though. She has normal eyes" I let him know and we watched them play some more.

"It's a very rare occasion a Hyuga has the bloodline but not the white eyes to match. Not to mention even sometimes a Hyuga might not have the byakugan" he informed us. I knew it could happen, I was just hoping they would carry on the family legacy some more.

"Neji activated his when he was three, something happened to lady Hinata and the stress pushed him" Hiashi commented and I looked at Neji. No wonder he started early with training.

"When did Hinata activate hers?" Tenten asked, I was expecting her to talk at all.

"Six" her grandfather answered quickly.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and I think Hinata and Neji accepted that we were going to attend a funeral.

"Well I think it's time we head home, it's almost the twins' bedtime" I spoke first. We ended up moving into the courtyard with the grass. The other small Hyuga children had come out to play with them. The twins were tired as they were losing momentum playing with Hanabi. She was trying to teach them a few things before we left today.

"Please come by again soon, I would like to see you guys more," their grandfather told us and I nodded my head.

"I'll make sure we come by again soon" I told him and he shook hands.

"Sakumo, Karasu, come here" Hinata said and the twins made their way towards her, slowly.

-months later-

Hinatas POV:

Today was a giant baby shower, for all the future baby Uchihas. Sakura thought it would be a good idea to include Konan today and I agreed. She felt out of place for the past few weeks the bigger she got. I understood though, she was damn near close to her due date.

"Hey, you have to play nice," I heard Kakashi say to the kids as I was coming down the stairs. The twins were finally running around on their own time, being close to two and all.

"Is Sakumo grabbing his sister's hair again?" I asked as I hit the bottom step of the staircase. I walked around the corner and kept trying to put my hair up. It was making me mad today, it had become so long.

"Yes he is," Ru spoke for them as I entered the bathroom downstairs.

"Ru, can you come help me?" I asked her as I searched for the pair of scissors we had in here. I was going to fix the solution to my hair today. It would be worth it anyhow since it was the middle of summer.

"Ha! Found ya!" I said to the scissors as the bathroom door opened again.

"I need you to cut all my hair off" I said to her, handing the scissors out to her.

"Are you sure? It's so long and beautiful" she said, looking kind of sad. I nodded my head and stood straight for her.

"Okay, if you really want to," she told me and took position behind me.

It didn't take as long as I thought for her to remove it all, but I felt lighter. My hair was all the way down my back and now just barely reached my shoulders. I felt better and it no longer bothered me.

"Thank you so much" I said to her and started cleaning up the hair off the floor.

"I'm going to run to the compound to get some stuff" she told me and shut the bathroom door behind her.

I finished in here and I myself left, I hoped Kakashi liked it. I'm sure he would but the last time I had short hair was when I came back from my year long absence from the leaf village.

I closed the door quietly behind me and in an instant I was pinned against the hallway wall. Two arms were on equal sides of my head and I kept my eyes on Kakashis.

"They fell asleep playing," he said quietly to me and then touched the end of my freshly cut hair.

"I love it" he whispered to me, giving me a kiss. I smiled in our kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them to wake up from their nap before attending the babyshower" I said to him and he nodded his head.

He guided me back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I know a great way to pass time" he said, lifting my face up to his and kissing me.

..

"I can't believe you're due any day now" I said to Konan and she smiled.

"Me either, I can't wait to meet him" she said, rubbing her stomach. Then I got a little sad, because once the baby was here. She would be leaving, she made her decision weeks ago. None of us wanted her to leave, but it was her choice. I was hoping once she saw the baby, she would stay. But, it wasn't my place to try and convince her.

"Are you going to tell me his name yet?" I asked her, hoping I could get it out of her.

"You know I'm not going to tell you" she giggled and I sighed.

"At least I tried," I admitted.

Today was such a beautiful day. Everything was blue and pink, since Sakura was having a girl and Konan was having a boy. Not to mention, everyone came for the both of them and they were both laughing and full of life. We had it here in the district in the field like we normally do for everything else.

"Ow" Konan said and held her stomach.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, was it time?

"I feel a huge cramp" she said, continuing to hold her stomach.

"Wait right here" I said, smiling a bit. I got out of my seat and looked for Tsunade. I didn't want to bother Sakura with this, it was also her day.

I finally spotted Tsunade, she was talking with Kakashi and I made my way towards her.

"Hey, haven't seen you yet today," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been sitting with Konan. But, I need you to come check on her. She's cramping, I think it's time" I informed her and she nodded. .

"Really?" Kakashi asked and I nodded. He had grown extremely excited about this baby since time had passed in the pregnancy. We moved back towards Konan and she was holding her stomach again.

"Let's go, kid, it's time," Tsunade said before even checking her.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Tsunade nodded. Kakashi helped her up.

"I didn't even finish my cookies" Konan complained and I laughed.

"I'll let them know what's going on and I'll bring your cookies. Go on ahead" I told them and they started walking with her.

I grabbed her cookies and headed towards the table to grab a plate. I put some extra sweets on it and a small bottle of water for her. Go figure, she's carrying Itachi's child and has been craving sweets.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled over towards him and he came walking over.

"I believe your nephew is on his way" I told him and he smiled.

"Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Uh, can you just make sure the twins and Ru are okay? I'm going to the hospital with them" I informed him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, we'll stop by after this is over" he told me.

"Thank you" I said and I turned away from him so I could get Konan her snacks before the baby came.

I got to the gates and continued walking. But my legs were moving in a different direction, the cemetery. I needed to tell him his baby was coming. I went through the small paths and finally got to his headstone. I hadn't been here since his funeral and I felt the guilt rising up. I sat down anyways and took a deep breath.

"Your baby is coming" I said to him and placed my hand on the stone. I felt the mix of sadness and joy coming.

"Konan won't tell me his name, but when she does. I'll come tell you, just wish you were here to see him" I said, a small tear coming from my eye.

"You would have been a great parent" I choked out and just buried my head between my hands and let my emotions come out. We all missed him and it was really a tough subject to touch on, so no one ever said anything.

"Hinata" I heard someone say and I lifted my head up quickly, it freaked me out. I looked around and saw Neji. How'd he know I was here? I tried to wipe my face of the tears as he walked over to me.

"I saw you come in here and I knew why" he said, taking a seat next to me.

"I just missed him and wanted to let him know his son is coming" I told Neji and he understood.

"We all miss him, but at least with his son on the way his legacy will live on" he reminded me and he was right so I gave him a small smile.

"He should still be here, if it wasn't for me-" I was saying and then got cut off when Neji raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't you dare. He knew what he was doing" he reminded me and I hated it. Damn it, Neji. Why do you need to be realistic all the time?

"I think we should get those cookies to Konan before she starts having mood swings" Neji said and I laughed a bit. The one thing Konan never really had was mood swings but when she did, she was scary.

..

We got to the room Konan was in but we couldn't go inside right yet. I took a seat next to Kakashi and Neji sat across from us.

"Do you know how dilated she is?" I asked Kakashi since he was here first.

"I think she said four centimeters before she literally threw me out of the room" he said and I giggled a bit. Typical Tsunade, impatient.

"The baby will be here in a few hours, this is so exciting" I said, getting up from my seat. I grabbed Konans cookies and put my hand on the door.

"I'm going in," I said.

"She's going to throw you out," Kakashi warned me.

"She likes me more and I came bearing gifts for Konan" I said, shrugging my shoulders. I'll take my chances. I entered the room quickly and closed the door behind me. Tsunade was nearly done getting her ready and comfortable.

"My cookies!" Konan said excitedly and I placed them on the small table next to her bed.

"I'd prefer it if you waited outside," Tsunade said with an attitude.

"When do you think he'll be here?" I asked, completely ignoring her. I was the one person in the village who pushed her buttons to the max.

"Around midnight, that's my best guess" she said and I glanced at the clock. So eight hours? That's a lot of time to spare.

…

We had been waiting in the lobby for hours and it was nearly time when Sasuke, Sakura, my father and Tenten came. They had brought coffees since this was going to be a long night.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you here Dad" I said to him as he took a seat next to me.

"I didn't miss the birth of my first two grandchildren, why would I miss the third?" he said and I smiled. I was so happy to hear him say that, he really did accept this child.

"His last name will be Uchiha though, won't that bother you?" I asked because I was curious now.

"That's okay, it's just another great clan name" he said with pride, looking at Sasuke when he said. A long time ago, the Uchihas and Hyugas were great friends. Especially my father and Sasuke's father.

Then the door to Konan's room opened and Tsunade looked at me.

"She wants you in here for the birth, she's getting ready to push," Tsunade said, pulling up her gloves some. I got up quickly and went into the room.

"You're going to do great," I said to her as I grabbed her hand.

Tsunade took her seat in front of Konan and moved the sheets out of the way.

"A few more minutes, are you ready?" she asked her and she nodded. We waited in silence for a few moments after that. In just a few minutes, we'll be meeting our son. The third Uchiha clan member was nearly here. Then the fourth would come soon when Sakura was ready. The clan was growing again and it made me happy.

"Okay, take a deep breath and push. He's coming" Tsunade said and Konan squeezed my hand.

The birthing process was quick and the sound of a newborn baby had entered the room. He was crying and I let go of Konan to help wash him up a little bit and wrap him in a blanket.

He was beautiful. He looked exactly like Sasuke as an infant and I smirked, then again almost all the uchihas looked similiar as newborns.

"Here he is," Tsunade said, gently placing him on her chest. I could see the happy tears coming out as she gently rubbed the baby's tummy.

"Welcome to the world, Takeo" she said softly and I smiled.

"Our little warrior, just like your father" I said and started crying. I loved the name so much, I'm happy I didn't know until now.

"I thought it was a perfect name," Konan said and I agreed and walked closer to her and the baby.

"Can I go get everyone?" I asked her but I looked at Tsunade.

"Yes" they both said and I turned to walk towards the door, walking into the hallway. Kakashi jumped up first.

"He's here guys" I said and wiped another tear away. I was just so happy, I couldn't stop.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked, getting up now.

"Takeo, it means warrior" I said and he walked over to me. He gave me a hug and we stood like that for a minute. Ever since this baby was announced, Sasuke and I had grown really close and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Let's go meet my nephew" he said, looking at everyone and we all walked back into the room.

"Sasuke, would you like to be the first to hold him?" Konan asked once we were all settled.

"Sure," he said, walking to her. Konan lifted the baby up, handing him over. He took the baby and gently sat on the bed to hold him.

He sat in silence and curled the baby closer to him and then it happened. He started crying and I knew it was a mix of happiness and sadness. I think he needed this more than anyone, he lost his brother but gained a nephew.

"Nothing will ever happen to you. You and my daughter have the strongest protectors in this village" he whispered to Takeo but we all heard him. I moved closer to Sasuke and put my hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Yes, he does" I added and we both continued looking at the sleeping baby. Now we had just had to wait on Sarada and this family would be whole. I couldn't wait, all four of the kids were going to be great friends when they were older. I couldn't wait.

-two weeks later-

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked Konan who was packing her things. She wanted to leave tonight to venture on with her life.

"Yes, it's something I need to do. I will send a letter every once in a while and maybe even stop by" she reminded me and I nodded my head, holding Takeo closer to me.

"Fine, but remember you always have a place here" I reminded her. I think it was hurting her being here now that she wasn't pregnant. She had lost a good friend and being in the district only reminded her of all the things she had lost in the past few years.

I turned away from her so she could pack in peace and then my front door busted open.

"Hinata! Sarada is coming!" Kakashi yelled and I hurried down the stairs. We told them we would be there when she was born.

I moved around the house to find Ru sitting with the twins.

"Sarada is coming" I said happily.

"Go then, I have them. Do you want me to take Takeo too?" she asked me and I looked down at him, he was sleeping.

"No, that's okay. He's good" I told her and left for the front door. I grabbed the baby bag hanging up and we closed the door behind us.

"Let me take him while we walk," Kakashi said and I passed the baby to him.

"I can't believe we have three kids," I said as we continued walking.

"Me either, but I think we should keep it at three" he said, looking at me.

"I agree, three is a perfect number," I said to him. Our family had grown so much in nearly two years.

..

We had gotten onto the wing where Sakura and Sasuke were and I hoped we got here on time. Then I saw Sasuke sitting on the bench outside the room.

"How come you're not inside?" Kakashi asked and sat on the bench across from him.

"I'm nervous and I keep going in and out," he told us.

"Don't be, go back in there. It's scarier for her" I told him and pointed toward the door. He sighed, getting up and going back in the room.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes," Kakashi said as he rocked Takeo back and forth to keep him sleeping.

"I wonder when Neji and Tenten will have one," I said, just to conversate.

"Probably not for a while, they don't seem like they're rushing" he said to me.

"Push" I just barely heard tsunade say from in the hallway.

"She's pushing now," I said to Kakashi and he looked at me weird.

"Awesome" he said, giving me a smile.

Waiting to meet Sarada felt like forever just sitting in the hallway but I knew it would be soon.

Then the door opened and Sasuke appeared to us.

"She's here" he said and we got up to go into the room with them.

I saw her little pink blanket and she was snuggled into Sakura. I moved closer to her and I smiled.

"She's beautiful guys" I whispered so I didn't scare her.

"Thank you" Sakura said faintly and then I noticed how pale she was. She must have had a hard time delivering, poor thing.

"Well, everyone is officially here guys" Kakashi chimed in and we all agreed. All the babies were born and now the journey of life could begin again.

"Well, since you guys are here. Might as well let you both know Sakura is moving to the district now that Sarada is here" Sasuke told us.

"That's a great idea, which house are you taking?" I asked him.

"I already talked to Neji. We're moving into Itachi's old home since they're moving" he informed us.

"Well, let me know when we can help you guys move" I let them know.

"I think Neji is going to need more help, he's building the house from scratch," Sasuke told us.

"That's true, well we can do both!" I volunteered Kakashi and I. Even though I knew it was mostly going to be since Kakashi leads the village.

Then Takeo started making small noises, he was probably hungry.

"I'll fix him a bottle," Kakashi said and walked to the empty chair in the corner. I sat at the end of Sakuras bed and we kind of all just enjoyed each others silence and cherish the two new additions to the Uchiha clan.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, lots of happiness. And Idk who reads the Itachi ending but unless I messed up somewhere, Itachi is home and recovering. I was confused from some comments lol, I'm sorry for the confusion. Now I do have a couple more chapters for the Kakashi ending.**


End file.
